The Adventures in Kalos
by DireNightFury
Summary: Starting on Ep 28 of the XY anime: Alec Kirkland meets Ash and comp. How will this coincidental meeting affect our heroes? Let's find out.
1. Meetings and Heroes

_**First story was removed because I was tired of all of this 'blocking users' thing that I was getting. It's fixed now, so leave me alone about that crap. Okay.**_

Meetings and Heroes-Friends and Faux Alike

_**I don't own anything in this story. All rights go to Nintendo. Also, I would like to thank MasterClass60 for some of the inspiration for this so go check their story. Also, the speech in this story may get a little confusing, so I'm doing the smart thing and giving it to you all first thing. So…**_

"Standard speak"

"_Flashback, thoughts"_

'Reading, writing, and repeating'

[Pokémon speak]

_**We clear? Good! Now let's get to it.**_

**Pokémon Center:** **Alec's POV**

Alec Kirkland was waiting inside the town's Pokémon Center waiting for Nurse Joy to finish checking up on his team. He was of average height with amber eyes and short, brownish blonde hair wearing a dark blue shirt and black sport's jacket, jeans, and black socks and shoes. He hears a chime and Nurse Joy steps out with a tray of five Poké Balls, three standards, and two ultras. With her is a shiny Umbreon, who immediately runs up to Alec. "Ethan! You ready to go?" Alec asks his partner.

[You bet,] Ethan replies. Since Alec found Ethan, he found out he could understand almost all Pokémon perfectly. This has surprised many people, but he doesn't broadcast it.

"Umbreon and the rest of your team are in top condition," Nurse Joy told him. Alec was about to say his thanks when a young boy ran in with a Panicum in his arms.

"Nurse Joy!" he called out. "Help! My Panicum's badly hurt."

"Don't worry. Panicum will be alright," Nurse Joy reassures him as she takes Panicum into the medical wing.

"Man! That stupid trainer and his floating, psybeam using Pikachu," the boy curses and this gets Alec's attention.

"Wait. Did you say 'floating, psybeam using Pikachu?'" Alec asked him confused.

"Yeah! This trainer calling himself Ash challenged me to a battle. When I refused, he had his floating Pikachu use psybeam on my Panicum," the boy explained.

"Interesting. I'll keep an eye out for him then. Hope Panicum gets better," Alec tells him as he grabs his Poké Balls and attaches them to the left side of his belt. He leaves the Pokémon Center and starts to head to the edge of town. "What do you think Ethan?" Alec asked Ethan, who was walking beside him.

[A floating Pikachu that can use psybeam. Not likely. But from the way he spoke, he thought he was telling the truth,] Ethan replied. As they continued walking Ethan tapped Alec's leg to get his attention. [Scratch that. That boy _was_ telling the truth.] Alec looks over to see a floating thing that definitely looked like a Pikachu, apart from the fact that it was floating. A man with black hair and wearing a blue sport's jacket and red trainer hat, who Alec assumed was "Pikachu's" trainer, ran out of a restaurant with the manager right behind them telling the group they still had to pay for their food and asking why they weren't.

"Because I'm Ash from Pallet Town," the man shouted.

"And I'm Serena from Vaniville Town," a woman with the same color hair as Alec wearing a pink fedora, behind him shouted.

"And I'm Bonnie from Lumiose City," said what looked like a little girl with yellow hair and a small yellow bag, but her voice seemed very guy like and was scratchy. Alec and Ethan just stood there stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"Okay, that is a thing we just saw," Alec commented, wondering to himself why coming from a particular hometown meant not paying for anything.

[It would seem so,] Ethan agreed.

"We'd better stop them before things get worse," Alec told his partner, who quickly jumped up onto Alec's shoulder as they pursued them, but lost them quickly. "They're a slippery bunch I'll give them that. Let's head back to the Pokémon Center and see if that boy is still there." Ethan nodded in agreement and the two turned around and headed back to the Pokémon Center. As he entered he noticed that the boy was gone, but he did see the people who ran out of the shop. And they seemed to have picked up a new friend who had yellow hair and had a large bag who Alec assumed was the little girl's brother. Before he can do anything an announcement goes out from Officer Jenny that Ash, Serena, and Bonnie needed to report to the front of the Pokémon Center. When they turn around, Alec is slightly surprised to see that the ones in question look different from before, and their new friend was Clement, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. "What in the name of Arceus is going on?" Alec asked himself. He followed the group outside to see Officer Jenny with three very grumpy looking managers.

"Ah, there you are," one of them says. "It's time for you guys to pay your bill already." Alec guessed that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hang on a moment," Alec said, stepping between Officer Jenny and the accused group. "I don't think these people are the ones you're looking for. I've been trying to find them as well and the ones here don't match with the ones we've seen." One of the managers seems skeptical of what Alec said and gets a better look.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you're all dressed the same, but don't seem to be the same," he says confused.

"Okay, let's head down to the station and see if we can clear this up," Officer Jenny tells them and everyone but Clement follows her to the station. Alec then explains how he was tipped off by the mention of a floating Pikachu, which Officer Jenny quickly notes. Once outside he sees Ash, Serena, and Bonnie already there.

"Hey, thanks for helping us back there," Ash says.

"No problem. Name's Alec Kirkland, and this is my partner Ethan. A pleasure to meet the real you," Alec says and shakes Ash's hand while Ethan simply nods in acknowledgment. They then ask if he will join them for dinner and he accepts. While waiting for their food to come out Clement shows up and Bonnie asks where he's been.

"A group of scientists asked me to help out with some of the machines they were having trouble with," Clement explains. "So what did Officer Jenny want?"

"Apparently there is a group going around pretending to be your friends attacking trainers and eating a bunch of food and not paying for it," Alec explains.

"Alec! Is that you?" Clement asks him.

"Yep! Surprised to see you out here Clement," Alec responds.

"Wait, you know him?" Ash asks Clement.

"Yeah. Alec came to challenge to Lumiose Gym as a new trainer and defeated me," Clement explained while sitting next to Bonnie.

"You give me too much credit. I just got lucky that Flame evolved when he did and learned how to use Brick Break," Alec responded. Dinner went by with no complications and the group asked Alec if they would help them search for the imposters tomorrow, which he accepted.

**Morning**

After asking around they found a fast-food stand whose owner told them that they had seen the imposters heading for the hills outside of town. They quickly make their way up to them were Alec sees the imposters. "There they are!" Alec shouts.

"So you're the ones," Ash says angrily.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asks.

"Your clothes awful, not like mine at all" Serena points out.

"Tada," the fake Serena says.

"Ugh, I never say 'Tada'," Serena says as the imposter continues to say tada which annoys Serena.

"I'll ask you this one more time. Who are you?" Alec demanded. The imposters respond by throwing off their disguises to reveal a woman with magenta-colored hair, a man with blueish purple hair and a Meowth and an Inkay.

_**For the record, this is the only time I'll add the motto unless it's memorable in some way. **_

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble, without our disguises!

**James: **And make it double, with no surprises!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation…

**James:** To unite all people within our nation…

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love…

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above…

**Jessie:** Jessie…

**James:** And James…

**Jessie:** Team Rocket rips you off at the speed of light!

**James:** So surrender now or prepare for a fraudulent fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth, that's right!

**Wobbuffet:** Wobbuffet!

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouts angrily.

"Why were you pretending to be us?" Serena asks.

"Okay, I'm confused. What's a Team Rocket?" Alec asks. Team Rocket apparently didn't like that question.

"'What's a Team Rocket?!' You dare to insult our perfect organization!" James shouts.

"I really fail to see how you clowns could call disguising yourselves as innocent trainers as something a perfect organization does," Alec responds.

"Team Rocket is a group of bad guys who are always trying to steal other people's Pokémon" Ash explains.

"And today, we plan on adding a Pikachu to the collection. Team Rocket's future is now thanks to science!" Jessie shouts.

"Team Rocketronic gear on!" James shouts and presses a button on a controller as a Heleoisk robot jumps out of the ground.

"I worked on that robot!" Clement says surprised.

"You can't unring a bell. And you did your work so well," Jessie comments.

"What have I done?" Clement asks with fear.

"Thank you for your brilliant help, without your naive assistance we'd be lost," James thanks Clement and does a small bow.

"So you two were the 'scientists' that Clement helped out yesterday, weren't you?" Alec asked.

"Wow, this new twerp actually seems to have some brains," Meowth comments.

"So, your plan was to impersonate Ash, Serena, and Bonnie knowing they'd be investigated. While that happened, you'd convince Clement to help you on a false pretense. That's all kind of low," Alec says.

"That's how Team Rocket works. Now Megatron, capture Pikachu," Jessie commands. Megatron fires its fingers with cables attached to them and Pikachu jumps into the air to dodge.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commands. As Pikachu fires, Megatron's fins come out and absorbs the attack. "Use Electro Ball!" Ash tries but the attack is absorbed as well. Megatron then fires all the electricity absorbed back at Pikachu. Alec quickly grabs one of his Ultra Balls and throws it in front of the electricity as the Poké Ball opened. When the smoke from the attack cleared everyone but Alec and Ethan were surprised to see a Garchomp standing in front of Pikachu.

"You're not taking Pikachu. Shark, use Dragon Rush!" Alec commanded as Shark formed the attack and charged straight at the robot, destroying it with a single attack.

[That was almost too easy,] Shark comments when a sphere appears from nowhere and closes around Pikachu, trapping it.

[You spoke too soon,] Ethan points out as Team Rocket runs to another device that popped out of the ground. Jessie puts the ball in and presses a button sending Pikachu to who knows where.

"Pikachu!" Ash calls out.

"You won't get away with this. Ethan, Dark Pulse! Shark, Flamethrower!" Alec commands and the two Pokémon combine their attacks, which sends Team Rocket flying. The group quickly runs toward the device that Pikachu was put into.

"Clement put me in a capsule and send me after Pikachu," Ash tells him.

"The capsule was designed for Pokémon only. And besides, there's only one," Clement answers.

"Alright then," Ash says as he tries to climb down the tube, but Alec and Serena pull him back.

"Clement is there anything you remember about where Team Rocket would send the capsule?" Alec asks.

"Yes. They wanted to send the capsule about one and a half miles away from here. Serena, can I see your guide book?" Clement asks as Serena gives it to him. "Team Rocket has to be somewhere around the edge of this one and a half-mile radius." Clement then releases his Bunnelby and asks him to check which direction the tube goes. Bunnelby then pops out and points in the direction. Alec quickly returns Shark and the group heads that way.

They find Team Rocket by a series of cliffs with the capsule containing Pikachu. "Stop right there!" Alec shouts. "Give Pikachu back and we'll let you walk away." Team Rocket merely laughs.

"How dare you make a mockery of science. Clemontic gear on. Mechanical Absorber of any Pokémon's Moves Module 2," Clement says as he pulls out the device.

"What kind of name is that?" Alec asked.

"You get used to it," Bonnie responded in a way that sounded like you don't.

An Inkay then tries to hit Clement's device with Psybeam while a Pumpkaboo tries a Dark Pulse followed by a Shadow ball but all the moves are absorbed. "Bunnelby, Double Slap!" Clement commands.

"Ethan: Night Shade!" Alec commands. Ethan and Bunnelby then hit Pumpkaboo and Inkay with their respective moves knocking both Pokémon out. "Now! Iron Tail!" Ethan then hits the capsule that Pikachu was trapped in freeing it.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asks.

[Good to go,] Pikachu shouts back.

"Great! Use Electro Ball," Ash commands and Pikachu throws the ball with its tail as Team Rocket attempted to escape in their balloon which explodes and sends Team Rocket flying again. "Alright. Thanks a lot Clement, Alec, you two saved the day," Ash said.

"No, in fact, it's all my fault for that building that robot," Clement counters.

"Team Rocket knew exactly what to say to get inside your head. It's not your fault," Alec points out. Clement's device then starts sparking and explodes, covering Clement in soot.

"Whoopsy doops. Are you okay Clement?" Bonnie asks. Clement just coughs in response.

"So, where are you all headed?" Alec asks.

"Were on our way to Shalour City so I can challenge the gym leader," Ash responds.

"Well, I'm on my way to Geosenge Town, which is on that path. Mind if I join you?" Alec asks and the group nods as they get moving.

_**That wraps up this chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed.**_


	2. Mega Revelations

Mega Revelations

**Alec's POV**

The group was walking through the forest on the way to Shalour City enjoying the nice weather. "Ah, this is such beautiful weather. It feels so nice out," Serena comments.

"Best thing to do on a day like this is run," Ash says.

"Well if that's the case… race ya!" Alec shouts as he runs ahead of Ash who immediately pursues with the rest of the group trying to catch up. As Alec and Ash run, Alec noticed that one of Ethan's ears perk when a girl in roller skates jumps over the two.

"I found a trainer!" she shouts as she hops over them.

"Who are you?" Ash asks as the rest of the group catches up.

"Can we help you with something?" Clement asks.

"Number 99, and that's going to be you," the girl says pointing at Ash.

"99? What are you talking about?" Ash questions as a Lucario jumps over the group and lands beside the girl.

"A Pokémon battle, of course, what else?" the girl says. Alec then recognizes her.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the Lucario skated in," Alec said causing the girl to look at him.

"Alec! Good to see you again," Korrina said and high fived Alec.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, we do. Alec challenged my grandfather, the former Shalour City Gym Leader, and defeated him in an amazing battle. This guy's crazy strong," Korrina says causing Alec to blush in embarrassment.

"Everyone, this is Korrina. She's the current Shalour City Gym Leader," Alec introduces then the group introduces themselves.

"Hang on, so your the Shalour Gym Leader!?" Ash asks surprised.

"You got it. So how about our battle?" Korrina asks Ash who nods. The group heads to an open field nearby to battle. Ash was going with Pikachu while Korrina was going with Lucario. "Go on Ash, make the first move," Korrina tells him.

"You got it. Let's do this buddy. Quick Attack!" Ash commands.

"Lucario, stop them!" Korrina shouts. Lucario runs right into Pikachu's Quick Attack, stopping it cold before sending Pikachu into the air.

"Iron Tail, let's go!" Pikachu goes in for the attack, but Lucario blocks it again.

"It deflected it," Bonnie comments.

"I get the feeling that Lucario is capable of much more," Clement comments.

"Lucario is powerful, Ash is going to have a tough time beating it," Alec points out.

"Come on Ash and Pikachu, you can do it!" Serena cheers. Ash then has Pikachu go for Iron Tail again, but Lucario dodges them all before using Swords Dance.

"Bone Rush!" Korrina calls out. The attack hits Pikachu hard, sending him flying toward Ash.

"Clever, using Swords Dance to increase Lucario's attack power, then hitting Pikachu with a super-effective move. That had to do a ton of damage," Alec comments.

[If Pikachu doesn't do something to turn this around soon, then Lucario has won this,] Ethan says. Lucario goes for another Bone Rush and hits Pikachu into the air. Then, without waiting for Korrina's command, Lucario used Power-Up Punch. Pikachu lands on the ground with swirls in his eyes. [Did Lucario just use an attack without command?]

"I think so. And if Korrina is trying to do what I think she's trying to do, then it may go badly," Alec answers. The rest of the group runs toward Pikachu and Korrina gives him a Sitrus Berry. Korrina and Ash's stomachs then growl, leading Clement to prepare lunch.

"I can't believe Clement made all of this," Korrina says amazed as she eats a sandwich. "Delicious, your cooking is number one," Korrina says to Clement.

"I appreciate the compliment. Thank you," Clement responds.

"How're the Poké Puffs?" Serena asks the Pokémon, who are really enjoying them.

"Well, they must be good if Ethan is eating them. He's usually pretty picky," Alec points out, seeing his partner chow down.

"That's great!" Serena says.

"So, Korrina, I take it this was a gift from your grandfather?" Alec asks pointing to the keystone on Korena's glove, who nods.

"Wow, your keystone looks just like the one Diantha has," Bonnie points out, which gets Alec's attention.

"Hang on, you've all met Diantha?" Alec asks.

"Yeah, and her Mega Gardevoir too," Ash answers.

"So, is Lucario able to Mega Evolve?" Serena asks.

"No, not yet, Lucario doesn't have a Mega Stone yet. Though I have seen a lot of Mega Evolved Pokémon, like Alec's—" Korrina starts as Alec covers her mouth.

"Alec has a Pokémon that can Mega Evolve?" questioned Ash.

"Did I mention that the food tastes amazing?" Alec asked before Korrina could say anything else. Korrina seemed to take the hint and didn't say any more. The rest of the group shrugged and continued eating. As the group finished their lunch and packed up, a truck shows up and someone on a microphone asks Korrina if Lucario was her partner. The truck's trailer then opens up to reveal three people who identify themselves as the Mega Evolution Consulting Group. "I'm sorry, the what?" Alec asks.

"Our job is to give you a consultation concerning how strong your Pokémon will become and what moves it will use once it mega evolves," the small man says. Alec was a bit confused. He never heard about Pokémon learning new moves just because it mega evolved.

"We're also aware that your Lucario is looking to Mega Evolve using the stone a Geosenge town," the woman continues. This made both Alec and Korrina suspicious. The three then take Lucario on stage and what surprised Alec was that they took Korrina's keystone as well. Korrina tried to get it back, but they wouldn't give it to her. They then bring Pikachu up, saying that it was possible for Pikachu to mega evolve.

"Hang on a minute," Alec says and the three stop in their tracks. "First of all, how are you aware there's a Lucarionite in Geosenge town?" Alec asks.

"It's our job to know that stuff," the small man says.

"Ok, second, Pikachu can't Mega Evolve. Mega evolution goes beyond normal evolution and in order to do that the Pokémon has to be fully evolved. You people should know that" Alec continues. That's when a hard light cage captures Pikachu, Lucario, and the keystone and the truck closes up. A Meowth shaped balloon then springs from the top and the group sees Team Rocket, who immediately do their motto.

"Come back here!" Ash shouts.

"Fat chance," Meowth says and throws down a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, Alec gets a brief glance at Team Rocket's balloon.

"We've got to get Pikachu and Lucario back," Korrina says.

"But how do we find them?" Serena asks.

"Leave that to me. Harrow, I need your assistance," Alec says throwing a Poké Ball and a Pidgeot is released. "Harrow, we're looking for a Meowth shaped balloon that has a Pikachu and Lucario inside. They headed somewhere in that direction. I need you to find it then lead us to it" Alec tells him.

[You can count on me,] Harrow responds before flying off in the direction Alec told him to.

"We'd better get moving," Alec says and the group nods then follows Harrow.

**Harrow's POV**

Harrow was flying at max speed while scanning the sky for his target. Upon seeing it, he is surprised to see the balloon rock in mid-air. He flies in a little closer and sees a Lucario and Pikachu using attacks on the hard light cage. [Pikachu, I have an idea. Use Electro Ball on the cage,] Lucario says. Pikachu follows through while Lucario uses Swords Dance before hitting the Electro Ball with a Power-Up Punch sending it through the cage and balloon. The cage disappears and Harrow catches both Pikachu and Lucario.

[Need some help?] Harrow asks them.

[Thanks, we sure could,] Pikachu answers. Once Harrow puts them on the ground safely, they start to make their way back to the group when Team Rocket shows up again with Pumpkaboo and Inkay out.

"We wouldn't dream of letting you leave so soon," Jessie says. Pikachu then goes for an Electro Ball while Inkay and Pumpkaboo respond with Psybeam and Dark Pulse. But before either attack can hit, Harrow gets in front of Lucario and Pikachu and takes both hits.

**Alec's POV**

The group catches up to Team Rocket and Alec sees Harrow injured. "Harrow!" he calls out as he runs to him. "You alright?" Alec asks worriedly.

[I'll be okay. I've taken worse,] Harrow answers.

"That's good to hear. Get some rest," Alec says and returns Harrow into his Poké Ball before glaring at Team Rocket.

"I say we settle this with a Pokémon battle, and may the worst twerp lose," Meowth says.

"Alright, I've had enough of you three. You wanna see Mega Evolution, I'll give you Mega Evolution. Light, let's go!" Alec shouts as his Ampharos appears with an Ampharousite on her tail.

"Are you sure we should let Alec do this himself?" Ash asks Korena.

"It's best if we do. When he gets mad, you don't want to be on the receiving end. Though I'm surprised he's using Ampharos, I thought he'd use a different Pokémon," Korrina answers. Alec then grabs the string around his neck and pulls out the keystone attached to it.

"Beyond the limits of nature, Light, mega evolve!" Alec shouts as he touches the keystone. Light's mega stone responds to this, revealing Mega Ampharos. Inkay then uses Psybeam while Pumpkaboo uses Shadow ball. "Dodge it!" Alec commands. Light jumps back avoiding the attacks. "Now use Signal Beam!" The move then hits both Pokémon, knocking them both out since both were weak to bug type moves.

"You won't get away that easily! Feel my Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouts as he runs at Light.

"Focus Blast!" Alec commands and Light launches the attack at Meowth and sends him flying into Team Rocket. "Now, Thunderbolt!" The move hits Team Rocket and sends them into a blast-off. Light then transforms back and looks at Alec.

[Don't you think that was a bit overkill?] Light asks concerned.

"It got rid of them, didn't it. Besides, there's no such thing as 'overkill,'" Alec answers.

"Um, Alec, why are you talking to your Pokemon like you can understand them?" Serena asks.

"Well, that's because I can. Word for word," Alec tells them slowly. As he speaks, he sees their stunned faces.

"You can fully understand Pokémon!? I didn't know there was any form of science that could do that!" Clement says surprised.

"There isn't. I just, can, I honestly don't know why," Alec says. The group seems to accept this for whatever reason, but he wasn't going to complain.

"So, it's on to Geosenge Town to get that Lucarionite," Korrina says. Lucario says his agreement.

"We'd best get going then. I'm on my way to Geosenge Town myself," Alec tells her.

"Can we come? I really want to see Mega Lucario," Ash asks.

"I don't see why not," Alec answers. With that being said, the group heads toward Geosenge town.

_**I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading.**_


	3. The Trials of Mega Evolution

_**Before we get started I want to say that this chapter combines the two episodes 'The Cave of Trials' and 'The Aura Storm' so this will be longer than what I normally write.**_

The Trials of Mega Evolution

**Edge of Geosenge Town: Alec's POV**

The group has just arrived in Geosenge Town and Alec was glad to see the small town again. "So that's Geosenge Town," Ash says.

[I think so,] Pikachu says excitedly.

"We're here Dedenne," Bonnie tells her friend.

[It's about time,] Dedenne comments.

"What a cute town," Serena points out.

"It feels like forever since we were here. Remember that Ethan?" Alec asks.

[I seem to recall you almost thrown out of a store because the owner thought you were crazy to think he had a Mega Stone,] Ethan says smugly.

"How was I supposed to know?" Alec countered.

"And what're we standing around? Let's find that mega stone!" Korrina shouts and sprints into town with everyone, but Alec and Ethan following them.

"Should we tell them?" Alec asked.

[Nah, let them figure it out. Entertainment value,] Ethan answered. The two then heard a ringing and Alec pulled out his Holo-transceiver to see Gurkinn.

"Alec, I've just heard you arrived in Geosenge Town," Gurkinn starts.

"Yeah, and I see why you wanted me here. I meet Korrina on the way here," Alec explained.

"And I'd appreciate it if you could let her find the Lucarionite on her own accord," Gurkinn told him then ended the call.

"As blunt as ever," Alec comments and heads to the Pokémon Center. He gives Harrow's PokéBall to Nurse Joy and heads over to the phone booths. "Hope _he_ doesn't pick up," Alec said as he dialed in a number. He then sees Gordan on the other side.

"Ah, Alec good to see you again," he says. Gordan was an old man and was a very close friend to Alec.

"Hey Gordan, sorry this isn't a social call," Alec starts.

"Is it ever?" Gordan says with amusement.

"Funny. I'm going to need Arco, I'll be sending Light back," Alec explains.

"Sure thing. I'll go get him," Gordan says and returns a few moments later with Arco's Pokéball. Alec then places Light's ball on the transfer pad and with a flash of light, it is replaced with Arco's. "Transfer complete," Gordan says, holding up Light's ball on his end.

"Thanks, Gordan," Alec says then hangs up. He then heads up to the counter to see Nurse Joy come out with Harrow out of his ball.

"The damage was thankfully minimal, Pidgeot is as good as new," she tells him.

"Thank you. Harrow, return," Alec says as a beam of red light comes from Harrow's ball. Alec then heads out and starts looking around for Ash and the gang to find them near the stone pillars at the other end of town.

"Alec, there you are. Where'd you go?" Ash asks.

"I had to take Harrow to the Pokémon Center. He was still a little bruised from that encounter with Team Rocket," Alec explained before asking "Anyone had any luck finding Lucarionite?" already knowing the answer.

"Well we've haven't, every single shop owner said they've never even heard of Lucarionite," Clemont explains.

"Surely you must know something about how to find it?" Korrina asked then she seemed to realize something. "Wait, you knew from the beginning we wouldn't find it in town, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Alec said.

"But, why didn't you say anything?" Serena asked.

"Ethan thought it would be funny," Alec explained.

[Oh, you _had_ to bring me into this,] Ethan complains.

"Yes, yes I did," Alec says. Ethan just glares at Alec in response.

"So, if it's not in town, where is it?" Clemont asked.

"Wait a minute, I remember something grandfather told me. He said something about having to find it ourselves," Korrina says.

"Well, that still doesn't tell us where to find it," Ash says when a man shows up with a camera.

"Well hello there, travelers. My name is McGinty, how about I take a picture of you all, as a souvenir?" he offers and the group accepts. He takes the photo and gives a disk to his assistant.

"While we wait, do you know anything about finding evolution stones?" Clemont asks.

"Yes actually, there's a cave hidden in that mountain that contains a bunch of them. Now if you're looking for something a little rarer, then there is a cave farther along the mountain that should have something, but I'm not sure what," McGinty explains, his assistant then returns and give out copies to everyone. Alec notices that Serena was really close to Ash. As the group headed towards the aforementioned cave, he turned to look at her, only to see her staring at Ash on her photo with a small blush on her face.

"Serena! You coming?" Alec asks her, snapping her out of her trance and the group continued towards the cave. After passing the mining shafts the group hands further up the mountain. As they neared the top Alec started to get suspicious. He then notices two rocks that he didn't recognize when he climbed this mountain. "Hang on. Something isn't right," Alec says.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asks.

"I mean that we should have seen something by now, but we haven't," Alec says, choosing his words carefully. Alec then starts tapping some of the rocks along the cliff, slowly making his way to the ones he was curious about. When he got to them, he heard a different noise than the others. "Hollow?" he says confused. The group comes over and taps on the rocks as well.

"You're right, I think it is hollow behind these rocks," Korrina says.

"Arco, come on out!" Alec says as he throws the Poké Ball to reveal his Lucario with a long, black, metal bracelet on his left wrist. Ash took notice of the bracelet.

"Hang on, isn't that Lucarionite?" Ash says pointing to the orange stone in the center of Arco's bracelet.

"Yep, but that's a story for later. Arco, you see these two rocks?" Alec asks him and he nods. "Then use Flash Cannon!" Alec commanded. Arco fired the move to reveal a passage.

"Why would this be blocked off?" Clemont asked.

"Maybe someone blocked it on purpose?" Bonnie theorized.

"You may be right. I've heard of people sabotaging those in search of Mega Stones before, but haven't seen any proof yet," Alec explains.

"Well, what matters is that we found it," Ash says and the group heads down the pathway.

"Thanks for the help Arco. Return for now," Alec says. His Lucario is returned to his Poké Ball.

"Do you feel that?" Korrina asked as they made their way down the pathway.

"Yeah, I can," Alec says.

"We have to be close then. Right Lucario?" Korrina asks her partner.

[Yeah, I can feel something calling to me. I wish I knew what it was though,] Korrina's Lucario said as they found an opening in the rocks to reveal a cave.

"We've found it! This has to be it!" Korrina says, looking down the cave entrance.

"It's pitch black, how are we going to see?" Serena asks concerned.

"Ethan, can you give us some light?" Alec asks.

[Sure thing,] Ethan responds as he lights the rings on his head and ears, sending a blue light down the cave. They then hear screaming from the cave.

"What was that?" Serena asked, her voice filled with fear. The group is then surprised to see Team Rocket go flying out of the cave and into a blast-off.

"Was that Team Rocket?" Clemont asks confused.

"I think so. They might have been the ones who put those rocks in the way earlier to prevent us from finding Lucarionite," Alec says.

"I think you're right. It does sound like them," Ash says.

"Then the Lucarionite must be down there," Korrina says and the group heads down with Ethan upfront and Clemont was adding some light with a Heliolisk looking device. When they get to the bottom they see an open door. The group cautiously enter and Alec sees an orange stone at the top of a platform in the center of the room.

"Lucarionite! We found it!" Korrina shouts.

"It must have been calling out to Lucario," Clemont theorized.

"But why would Alec and Korrina sense it?" Serena asked.

"Because we have keystones. Mega Stones and keystones are like two halves of a whole. The Lucarionite would seek the keystones since they give it power," Alec explained.

"Let's go get it Lucario!" Korrina says. The two started to run to the Lucarionite when a Blaziken jumps in and attacks Lucario. Lucario blocks it and Blaziken jumps in front of the Lucarionite.

"What's going on? Why would a Blaziken be here?" Ash asked.

"It must be a guardian: meant to defend the Mega Stone from those who aren't worthy," Alec says.

"We have to help," Serena says but Alec stops them.

"No, this is something Korrina has to do alone," Alec explains.

"So that's how it shall be then," Korrina says and she and Lucario get ready for battle. Lucario starts off with a Power-Up Punch, but Blaziken jumps in the air and slams a Blaze Kick into Lucario. Lucario stands back up as Blaziken unleashes an onslaught of Blaze Kicks. Lucario gets some distance and unleashes a Metal Sound before charging in without command to give off a duo of Power-Up Punches, but both miss and Blaziken responds with a Flamethrower in the face. Korrina tries to get to her partner, but Blaziken fires a Flamethrower at her, knocking her down, before grabbing Lucario by his head and throwing him into the wall.

"Oh no, I can't watch. We have to stop this," Serena says.

"No. If we interfere now, then the battle is pointless. Besides Korrina won't give up," Alec pointed out.

"You're right. I won't," Korrina said, standing back up. "We're never giving up, right Lucario?" Lucario then stands up and faces Blaziken.

[I've come too far to let you stop me, so let's end this!] Lucario challenged.

[So be it,] Blaziken replied. Lucario then used an onslaught of Power-Up Punches and Bone Rushes to overwhelm Blaziken. Lucario pinned it down with small energy bones around its hands and feet. Before Lucario can finish it with a Power-Up Punch, a voice calls out.

"Enough! You have won Korrina," says a man as he steps out of the shadows to reveal Gurkinn.

"Grandfather!" Korrina says in shock. "What does this mean?"

"It means you've passed the test," Alec says as he stands next to Gurkinn.

"Wait, this whole thing was a test?" Korrina asks.

"Yes. I knew you would complete your training so I decided to give you this final challenge myself" Gurkinn explains as he returns Blaziken. "Now go, you've earned it." Korrina wastes no time and heads to the platform that had the Lucarionite and took it. The group then headed back down the mountain and they see McGinty by the stone pillars from earlier.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked when he saw the group.

"Yep, we sure did," Ash answered.

"Sorry Mr. McGinty, but the photo you took of us got burnt up," Korrina explained but McGinty said he would print another one.

"Looks like it went well, didn't it Gurkinn," McGinty says.

"It sure did," Gurkinn replied.

"Wait, so you two were both in on where the Lucarionite was?" Korrina asked McGinty and Alec.

"Well, I was supposed to stop you from entering the cave with one of my Pokémon, but since I ran into you beforehand that kind of ruined the surprise," Alec explained.

"Now, are you ready to achieve Mega Evolution?" Gurkinn asked.

"Ready," Korrina responded and she and Lucario moved into the center of the area. Korrina then gave the Lucarionite to Lucario and touched the keystone on her glove. "Mega Evolve!" she shouted and the stones responded and a familiar light enveloped Lucario as its body began to change. When the light clears, Mega Lucario was standing before them. Lucario then began to test its power as waves of aura flew past the group. Curious about Lucario's new strength, Clemont pulls out a device that would let him measure Lucario's new power compared to its normal power.

"Lucario sure has gotten strong," Alec points out.

"Yes, the future is looking bright for the Shalour City Gym," McGinty replies.

"Hey Alec, my Mega Lucario might be stronger than that Charizard of yours," Korrina boasts.

"The keywords are 'might be,'" Alec counters.

[Ha. Flame could mop the floor with Lucario in his normal form,] Ethan whispers to Alec. Ash then proposes that he and Korrina have a battle and she gratefully accepts. The two moved to opposite ends and Ash was going with Pikachu again.

"Get ready for a taste of Mega Evolution, use Bone Rush!" Korrina commands. Pikachu counters with Iron Tail and knocks one of the bones out of Lucario's paw and it hits a cliff face nearby causing a small explosion.

"Wow! That Bone Rush was almost doubled compared to the reference data," Clemont says.

"Incredible!" Serena says.

"Lucario's so powerful!" Bonnie comments.

"It's powerful alright, but the question is if it can control it," Alec points out.

"Seems weird for Lucario to miss an attack like that," Ash tells Korrina.

"Lucario will be able to control its power, then we'll be unbeatable," Korrina says as Lucario dissipates the bone in its paw in frustration. "Don't worry, you're just not used to your new power yet, but you will be soon," Korrina reassures Lucario. Ash then continues the battle with Quick Attack while Lucario counters with Power-Up Punch and moves so fast that it seemed to teleport in front of Pikachu, but both attempts to land a hit fail, so Lucario resorts to keeping Pikachu from using his speed. Lucario then tries another Power-Up Punch, but the attack misses again, so Lucario kicks Pikachu into one of the stone pillars.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alec asked Gurkinn. He doesn't respond, but the narrowing of his eyes tell what he's thinking. Pikachu then goes for Electro Ball and misses as Lucario closes the distance and slams Pikachu with another Power-Up Punch. As Pikachu slides away from the attack, Lucario grabbed Pikachu's tail in his mouth and spun the small yellow mouse like a helicopter blade.

"Um… Gurkinn?" McGinty says with concern as Lucario slams Pikachu into the ground and kicks him away. Korrina screams for Lucario to stop, but he doesn't listen. Ash rushes to his partner's aid and Lucario hovers over with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Aura Storm," Alec says grimly. Ash puts himself over Pikachu in an attempt to protect his injured friend as Korrina continues to tell Lucario to stop. Instead of listening, Lucario jumps into the air and tries to slam a Power-Up Punch on Pikachu, but Gurkinn releases his own Lucario to block the attack, sending a massive aura shockwave before pushing the out of control Mega away.

"Korrina, Lucario, enough!" Gurkinn shouts. Mega Lucario starts to move forward, but then collapses and reverts to his normal form, the Mega Stone dropping to the ground. Gurkinn then takes the Lucarionite and gives it to McGinty as Korrina rushes over to her Lucario. The group quickly rushes to the Pokémon Center and wait while Pikachu and Lucario are checked on. Pikachu comes back out first and happily jumps onto Ash's arms.

"What about Lucario?" Korrina asks.

"Lucario is completely exhausted, but getting better. Don't worry," Nurse Joy explains.

"Exhaustion is no surprise, the power of Mega Evolution can be too much to handle at first," Gurkinn explains.

"By power, you mean its aura?" Korrina asks and Gurkinn nods grimly. Korrina then turns to Ash. "Ash and Pikachu, I'm so sorry, it got to the point where I didn't know what to do," Korrina apologizes.

"I think that surprised all of us, but that's okay. But it was probably a surprise for Lucario too," Ash says.

"Ash is right. After evolving, this thing happens all the time, so you shouldn't think that what happened to Lucario was any different," Clemont agrees.

"Look on the bright side: Lucario was able to Mega Evolve. I know you two will work all of this out," Ash reassures Korrina.

"Were your Lucario's like that as well?" Korrina asks Gurkinn and Alec.

"Not entirely, but the reaction to Mega Evolution is different for every Pokémon," Alec tells her.

"Right. No one gets everything correct on the first attempt. But still, that battle you had with Ash was hardly worth any praise," Gurkinn tells Korrina.

"But we can control it!" Korrina protests and McGinty enters the Pokémon Center with a small box.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," he says.

"Is it finished?" Gurkinn asked.

"Ai, and it turned out great," McGinty says opening the box to reveal a red version of the bracelet on Arco. "And this is for you too," he continues holding out another copy of the photo.

"It's just like the one on Alec and grandfather's Lucario's. Did you make those as well?" Korrina asks.

"I did, and I'm proud of my handiwork," McGinty responds with what Alec assumed was a smile, hard to tell with his massive beard.

"So, what do you think happened to Mega Lucario?" Clement asked.

"It just Mega Evolved for the first time, so it probably got carried away," Korrina said.

"I wonder… What do you think Ash?" Serena asked.

"Well, it did feel like we were up against a completely different Pokémon than the last time we had a battle," Ash explained.

"I'm not surprised, but it works both ways. Sometimes, the trainer feels like they're using a new Pokémon," Alec explained before turning to Korrina. "That sound right?" he asked her and she nodded in response.

"It was a little scary, to be honest," Bonnie said. Alec felt a stab of sympathy for her.

"Lucario just ran a little wild, that's all," Korrina tried to reassure Bonnie.

"Oh yeah, the other day we met Diantha and we saw Alec's Ampharos Mega Evolve," Ash told Gurkinn and McGinty.

"I believe Diantha's Gardevoir can Mega Evolve," McGinty said.

"Yeah, and we met Mega Gardevoir too," Serena explained.

"They all do Mega Evolve, but they seemed to react differently," Clemont pointed out.

"Your right. Mega Gardevoir was so calm, elegant, and in control," Serena said.

"Light is calm and kind, but her more, aggressive side, comes out when she Mega Evolves," Alec explains.

"And Mega Lucario became super strong, but totally ignored Korrina's commands," Ash said.

"I wonder what was happening with Lucario?" Clemont questions.

"I need to find out. When Lucario refused to listen to me, it felt so strange," Korrina said grimly.

"It may be that the power of Mega Evolution is too strong for your Lucario to handle," Gurkinn tells her.

"Too strong?" Korrina repeated.

"It's believed that Lucario's aura is heightened to its limit when it Mega Evolves. During a battle, every nerve in its body is concentrating on battling, so it's unable to think about anything else, that's why its heightened aura awakens its battling instinct so strongly," Gurkinn explains.

"You're right that instinct totally took over" Korrina realized.

"It's not unheard of for a Mega Evolved Pokémon to lose control during a battle," McGinty explained. "I recall your Ampharos struggled to contain itself at first as well," McGinty said to Alec.

"Yeah, it took us a lot of work to get it under control," Alec recalled.

"So you're saying that Korrina needs to find a way to control that power," Ash simplifies.

"That's right, and it's something that she must do as the Shalour Gym Leader," Gurkinn confirms as Lucario is brought out. Korrina runs up to meet him and Lucario seemed ready to go.

"Glad you're better Lucario," Ash said. Korrina then gave Lucario the bracelet with the Mega Stone and puts it on Lucario's left arm.

"Don't worry Lucario. We'll master Mega Evolution together," Korrina reassures her partner.

"Well then, a good start would be the two of us having a battle. Mega Lucario against Mega Lucario," Alec suggests.

"I'm in. Lucario?" Korrina asks.

[You bet,] Lucario responds. The group then head out to the battlefield outside the Pokémon center.

"Arco, it's time to battle!" Alec shouts as he throws Arco's Pokéball to release his Lucario. Korrina then touches her keystone and her Lucario Mega Evolves. Alec does the same and the two Mega Lucario's stare each other down. Korrina kicks off the battle with a Power-Up Punch. "Dodge it with your aura," Alec commands calmly and Arco begins dodging Korrina's Lucario's attacks. "Now Ice Punch!" Mega Lucario tries to block Arco's attack with Bone Rush, but Arco's Ice Punch freezes the bones solid. Arco then uses his other paw to hit Mega Lucario with the ice type move. It didn't do much damage, but it did slightly freeze Mega Lucario, which was Alec's plan. Mega Lucario responds by throwing the frozen bones. Arco blocked both when Mega Lucario sweeps the legs of Arco, knocking him to the ground. Mega Lucario goes for a Power-Up Punch, but Arco counters with Earthquake ripping apart the ground and sending Mega Lucario into the air then slamming into the torn-up ground.

"You can do it Lucario! I know we can beat them!" Korrena shouts to her partner and Mega Lucario gets up only for Alec to see that its aura has taken control.

"So, this is how it will be. Get ready Arco," Alec says.

[Don't worry father. I won't lose,] Arco reassures Alec.

"Lucario, Swords Dance!" Korrina commands, but Lucario charges in to use Power-Up Punch.

"Stop it with Earthquake!" Alec commands and Arco slams his foot on the ground tearing it apart again and sending Lucario into the air. "Time to finish this. Aura Sphere!" Arco launches the attack at the exposed Mega Lucario and causes a small explosion. When the smoke clears, Lucario is laying on the ground in its normal form. "Good work," Alec told Arco as he too returned to his normal form.

[Thanks dad,] Arco says.

"Arco, what have I told you about calling me that?" Alec asked rhetorically.

[Well you pretty much are. You've raised me since I was an egg after all,] Arco answered.

"Fair enough," Alec grumbled. He then turns to Korrina to see Gurkinn looking at her.

"It's hard. But why? We Mega Evolved again but we still couldn't control it!" Korrina said.

"I'm afraid the only ones to blame for the lack of change are you two," Gurkinn tells them. "Now Lucario, the reason you're consumed by your aura is because of your overconfidence with regard to your power. Attacking excessively without Korrina's command is nothing short of arrogant. And Korrina, because you allowed Lucario to do just that, it shows you don't understand it. The way things are now, becoming stronger is impossible. You two have spent too much time together, and because you believe you truly understand each other, you have unfortunately neglected the training that would make you stronger. It's this kind of immature behavior that is unfit for the Shalour Gym Leader."

"I don't get this. I don't get this at all. We've battled so much—" Korrina started.

"WHY YOU FOOL!" Gurkinn shouts which startles everyone. "I order you to go on another training journey. There's a trainer who has guided me since I was young who lives on Pomace Mountain. This trainer's partner is also a Mega Evolved Pokémon. I'm certain they will be able to teach you to see beyond the surface of Mega Evolution," he tells Korrina then turns to Alec. "I'd like you to go with them. You've been there yourself so you know the fastest route," Gurkinn tells him. Alec, though uncomfortable with the tense feeling in the air, nods in understanding.

"Korrina, we want to come with you. We can train together," Ash says.

"I don't see a problem with that. But only if you're okay with it Korrina," Alec says.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that," Korrina answers. As the group then sets off for Pomace Mountain, Alec can't help but think that Korrina and Lucario are going to have a hard time mastering Mega Evolution.


	4. Calling from Beyond the Aura

Calling from Beyond the Aura

**Alec's POV**

On route to Pomace Mountain, Alec, along with Ethan and Arco, were watching a battle between Korrina and Ash and were closely watching Lucario to see his actions. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded and Lucario dodged the attack. Lucario then went in with Bone Rush and Pikachu dodged before counter striking with Iron Tail. Lucario used Power-Up Punch to counter, but he again did it without command, which Korrina notices.

"Okay, that's enough training for now. Clemont says lunch is ready, it's time to eat," Bonnie calls out and the three head over to the table Clemont set up.

"Hey Korrina, you've been with Lucario since you were very little weren't you?" Ash asked.

"That's right, but back then it was still a Riolu," Korrina answered.

"So what kind of training have you done so far?" Ash asked.

"Well, you know, the Shalour Gym is a fighting type gym, so trainers and Pokémon alike work hard so we can be really strong. I've battled my grandfather's Lucario lots of times," Korrina explains.

"Wow, that sounds like really good training for you," Clemont says.

"Yeah, I guess. Grandfather has also introduced me to multiple trainers in the past and some, like Alec, have had Pokémon that can Mega Evolve," Korrina says.

"Woah, what Pokémon did you Mega Evolve Alec?" Ash asked.

"It was probably his own Lucario," Serena guessed.

"No way, it had to be Ampharos," Bonnie countered.

"You're both wrong. It was my Charizard," Alec tells them.

"So Charizard is able to mega evolve?!" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I remember when you beat grandfather. That battle was amazing," Korrina remarked. The group then finished lunch and Alec lead them to a cave system.

"We'll have to go through this to get to Pomace Mountain quickly," Alec tells them.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Korrina says as she enters the cave. As they head down they find a fork in the path.

"Which way now Alec?" Ash asks.

"This way," Alec tells them and leads them down the right tunnel. As they continued down the tunnel, they were surprised when a Noibat swarm came from behind them and started messing with the group. In the confusion, they got split up. Alec looked around to see Ash, Serena, Arco and Korrina's Lucario.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"And where's Bonnie, Clemont, and Korrina?" Serena wondered.

"Ethan's gone too," Alec told them.

**Ethan's POV**

Ethan ran out of the cave and looked around for Alec but only saw Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, and Korrina. [Where's Ash?] Pikachu asked.

[Alec! Are you out there?] Ethan called out.

"Where's Lucario?" Korrina asked.

"Ash and Serena are gone too," Clemont said.

"So's Alec," Bonnie said.

"We should look for them," Korrina said and the group went back in. After being unable to find the rest of their group they headed back outside and prepared to settle down for the night.

"You're worried about Alec, aren't you Ethan?" Bonnie asked. She tried to pet Ethan, but he saw this and jumped back.

[Please, leave me alone,] Ethan said, knowing that Bonnie couldn't understand him and jumped up onto a tall rock and watched the sunset.

**Alec's POV**

After an hour of pointless searching, the group got settled down for the night. "I think we'd better look for them in the morning," Serena tells them. They get some dinner, but it certainly wasn't Clemont's cooking. Alec and Serena noticed that Lucario wasn't eating. "Don't you want your Poké Puff?" Serena asked Lucario.

"Lucario's probably worried about Korrina. I know I'm worried out Ethan," Alec told them.

"Ethan's probably with the others," Serena tried to reassure him.

"That's what I'm worried about. You see, when I met Ethan he was being pursued by a hunter. Since then, Ethan has always been a little jittery around others. When I'm with him it's not as bad, but he won't let you touch him," Alec explained.

[Ethan can handle himself, and he's got capable trainers with him,] Arco told Alec.

"You're right Arco," Alec said then sighed.

"Hey Alec, I've been wondering something. Do all your Pokémon have their own names?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, every last one of them" Alec answered.

"Why though? I've never heard of Pokémon having their own names" Serena says.

"It's because of my father. He's extremely anti-Pokémon and doesn't approve of me being on a journey. But I stopped caring about what he thought ages ago. I guess I started doing it just to spite him but now I feel it makes members of my team more unique" Alec explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Serena said.

"Still, we'd better get some sleep. We're going to need it" Alec says. The group agrees and falls asleep.

**Morning: Ethan's POV**

Ethan awoke to see everyone getting ready to get moving. "Now, I think we should start looking for them," Clemont said.

"Okay," Korrina agreed. Ethan then heard a noise and saw a small box heading their way.

[Look out!] Ethan warned. His warning came a little late, as the box opened to send an electric net down; fortunately, the net missed.

"What was that?" Korrina asked. As if her words had summoned them, Team Rocket appeared and started to give off their motto.

"Team Rocket!" Clemont shouted

"Not you jokers again," Korrina remarked.

[These guys just don't give up, do they?] Ethan said.

[You have no idea,] Pikachu told him.

"Taking your keystone and Pikachu is no joke," Jessie said.

"And while we're at it we'll grab that Umbreon too," Meowth added.

"You're not taking anything!" Korrina shouted while covering her keystone.

"I'll make sure of that! Bunnelby I need your help!" Clemont shouted as he threw a Poké Ball, summoning the small rabbit. Team Rocket then released Inkay and Pumpkaboo, who were both wearing some kind of device and Meowth and Wobbuffet both put on devices as well.

"Witness our Mecha Evolution Power-Packed Amplifierama Mark II!" Jessie shouted.

"Using science to amplify a Pokémon's power is wrong!" Clemont told them.

"Wrong? Proof positive is my powered up Inkay it's way!" James command and Inkay fired a Psybeam at Bunnelby. Before the attack could hit, however, Ethan jumped in the way and took the attack, apparently receiving no damage.

[Sorry, but no matter how powerful the psychic attack is, it won't harm me,] Ethan said confidently.

"In that case, eat my Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouted and charged at Ethan, who countered the attack with Iron Tail. Ethan was then surprised when Meowth overpowered Ethan and landed multiple Fury Swipes on him and set him to the ground.

"Ethan!" Bonnie shouted. Pumpkaboo then fired a Dark Pulse at Bunnelby. Bunnelby jumped into the air to dodge, but the attack curved and slammed into him. Inkay then came in with a Tackle and hit Bunnelby while he was falling and the rabbit slammed into the ground with swirls in his eyes. Clement quickly returned Bunnelby as Team Rocket celebrated their easy win as Ethan tried to stand.

[Come on Alec, where are you? I could really use the help,] Ethan said. Clemont then threw out Chespin and had him use Tackle on Inkay, but Inkay dodged it and Meowth hit Chespin with Fury Swipes. Pumpkaboo then used Shadow Ball and Chespin hit the ground hard.

[Korrina, we need to help out,] Pikachu told her before turning to Ethan. [Can you keep going?]

[Yeah, just get ready. This is going to be tough,] Ethan answered him as he finally got up. Bonnie then came over to him.

"I'll fight with you, okay Ethan?" Bonnie asked. Ethan, reluctantly, nodded. Pikachu and Ethan then got ready to battle. " Ethan, use Dark Pulse!" Bonnie commanded.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Korrina commanded and the two aimed their attacks at Team Rocket, but Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat and sent the attack right back at them. It thankfully missed, but it was too close for Ethan's liking.

"With Amplifierama Mark II, our defenses are too much for you," James told them. Chespin then used Pin Missile, but Wobbuffet again countered the attack and it, again, missed. Pikachu then used Quick Attack and Inkay dodged it. Pikachu and Ethan then both went in with Iron Tail, but both attacks missed their marks.

"Okay, now Pikachu!" Korrina shouted.

[Now what?] Pikachu questioned as Pumpkaboo fired at Pikachu with Shadow Ball.

"Ethan, use Night Shade on that Shadow Ball!" Bonnie shouted and Ethan launched the attack that destroyed the Shadow Ball. Pumpkaboo then fired Dark Pulse and it hit both Chespin and Pikachu. Meowth then jumped in hit Ethan with another batch of Fury Swipes before jumping to Korrina. He was then stopped by Korrina's Lucario, who used Bone Rush to block the attack. Ethan then turned to see Ash, Serena, Alec, and Arco run up.

[Alec!] Ethan shouted and ran to him.

"Good to know you're okay," Alec said as he put Ethan in his arms.

"Their Pokémon have some weird power-up device," Clemont explained.

"Alright. Thanks, Clement. Pikachu, use Electro Ball and aim for that machine!" Ash commanded, but Wobbuffet deflected the attack.

"Ethan, Psychic on the attack!" Alec shouted. Ethan sent the defected Electro Ball back at Team Rocket but Meowth cut it with Fury Swipes.

"We can't get near them. All our moves get deflected back at us," Clemont explained.

"So what do we do?" Ash asked.

[Korrina, we need to use it,] Lucario told his trainer, pointing at his mega stone.

[He's right, it may be the only way to break threw their attacks,] Ethan told Alec.

"Now? Mega Evolve? I'm not sure," Korrina told Lucario.

"He's right. We have to use it," Alec told Korrina.

"You're right," Korrina said. The two then turned their Lucario's and touched their keystones.

"Mega Evolve!" they both shouted. With their transformations done, the two Mega Lucario stood at the ready. Korrina's Lucario then goes for Bone Rush while Arco goes for Ice Punch: both attacks hit their targets. Korrina's Lucario then lost control and started to attack the group. He was about to hit Alec and Ethan when Arco ran in front of them and fired a close-range Aura Sphere that sent Lucario flying straight into Korrina.

"Stop it Lucario!" Korrina shouts. Lucario then turns to her and tries to strike her with Bone Rush, but it stopped just moments before striking her. Lucario just stood in place like he was frozen in time. Lucario then suddenly moved away from Korrina and Ethan could sense he was back to normal. "Lucario, Bone Rush!" Korrina commanded and Lucario slammed the attack into Inkay and Pumpkaboo, destroying the devices.

"Arco, finish this with Flash Cannon!" Alec called out. Arco fired right into Team Rocket sending them into a blastoff.

"Lucario, I'm so glad you heard my voice," Korrina tells him when Lucario then suddenly collapses and returns to its normal form. Arco then reverts back as well. "Lucario, you okay?" Korrina asked.

[I'm fine, just tired,] Lucario responded.

"You still have a ways to go, but you're on the right track," Alec tells them and Ethan and Arco nod in agreement.

[Still, I wonder what it will take to get Lucario to master this power,] Arco says.

[I suppose all we can do is watch, and help whenever we can,] Ethan replies.


	5. The Bonds of Mega Evolution

The Bonds of Mega Evolution

**Alec's POV**

The group had arrived at Pomace Mountain and Alec lead them to the house. "This is it," Alec told them. Korrina then headed up to the front door.

"Hello there? I'm Korrina from Shalour City. My grandfather told me to come see you," Korrina said. The door then opened and a Mawile with a Mawileite attached between were its extra jaw meets its head stepped into the open. "So, where's your trainer?" Korrina asked it.

"Here I am. Over here," a voice said from behind the group. Alec turned to see Mabel, a small elderly woman with a keystone in her staff, coming up on her hover scooter with a trailer full of flowers.

[I see she'll never change,] Ethan said upon seeing the flowers. Alec merely glared at him and Ethan did a mock zipping on his mouth. Meanwhile, Mawile ran up to her trainer.

"Thank you for watching the house Mawile," Mabel told her partner.

[No problem,] Mawile responded. The group then headed up to Mabel and she saw them.

"Oh, my stars. Well, how do you do? I'm Mabel," she introduced. The group quickly introduce themselves.

"It's good to see you again Mabel," Alec said to her.

"Alec, it's good to see you too. How's Light doing?" Mabel asked.

"She's doing quite well. Thanks for asking," Alec answered.

"Well, that's good to hear," Mabel said before turning to Korrina. "So, I was told you were coming. Why don't you two demonstrate how strong you are?"

"Sure," Korrina says with a confident smile. The two trainers then get ready to battle in a nearby field. Korrina, of course, was using Lucario while Mabel was using Mawile.

"Alright, let's begin," Mabel told Korrina.

"Ready Lucario? Mega Evolve!" Korrina shouted and touched her keystone and Mega Lucario revealed itself while releasing a small aura wave.

"Such a fine aura. Now Mawile, Mega Evolve," Mabel said and Mawile also Mega Evolved.

"So that's a Mega Mawile! I can't wait to see how this battle turns out!" Ash said with excitement as Pikachu and Dedenne cheered for Lucario. Alec just looked at Ethan with a knowing smirk before looking back at the battle. Lucario started the battle with a Power-Up Punch, but Mawile just jumped and dodged. Lucario, annoyed, made a Bone Rush and went in for the attack. Mawile just kept dodging now matter how hard Lucario tried to hit her.

"Yeah, at'em!" Korrina encouraged.

"Korrina," Alec said. She looked at him and realized her mistake.

"Right, can't battle this way," she said. While she was distracted, Mawile hit Lucario with Iron Head and threw Lucario back. That's when Lucario's aura took hold. Korrina tried to call out to Lucario, but he didn't listen as he charged in with Power-Up Punch. Mawile counters with Fairy Wind and Lucario slams into the ground before reverting back to his normal form. Korrina then runs up to Lucario and helps him up. "Don't worry, you'll be able to control your powers in no time. Remember, that's what we came here for," Korrina tells Lucario before turning to Mabel. "We promise to do our best. Please, Mabel," Korrina tells her. Mabel then takes the group to a familiar room for Alec and Ethan.

"Pretty flowers," Bonnie says, admiring the room.

"Thanks, I picked them earlier, and since they're so beautiful I thought I'd have Korrina and Lucario make an arrangement for me," Mabel explains. While Korrina and Lucario dawn looks of surprise, Alec feels a sense of dread coming and slowly tries to slip out of the room.

"I'm sorry but, I think our time would be much better spent doing some training," Korrina says.

"No need to be so hasty. Would you all like to make some flower arrangements too?" Mabel asks the group. Everyone but Alec agrees. "And Alec, as good as you may try to slip away I'd like you to make one as well," Mabel said turning to him and Alec and Ethan stopped cold in their tracks.

"_Dang it, I really was hoping to avoid this,_" Alec thought to himself as he responded with "Yes Mabel" with little enthusiasm. As the group got to work, Serena went with flowers that correspond with her Fennekin, Ash and Pikachu went for the biggest, Bonnie and Dedenne were trying to use the most, Korrina and Lucario were going for the best, while Alec and Ethan just went with whatever seemed to work.

"Chespin, the future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic Gear On!" Clemont shouted while revealing a device with multiple gardening tools on it. "Data from every work of art since the beginning of time has been imputed, this device has the ultimate artistic touch. Its name, Flower Arranger 1," Clemont says proudly.

"Flower Arranger 1?" Serena asks.

[Seriously, who comes up with a name like that?] Ethan questions.

"You're real good at coming up with obvious names," Bonnie points out to Clemont.

"I want you to witness the future of flower arrangement," Clemont tells them and activates the device and it expertly cuts the flower stems and places them in exact spots.

[Okay, on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being not too bad, 10 being explosive bad, how will this end?] Ethan asked. As if on cue, Clemont's device starts to speed up at a rapid pace and starts sparking before blowing up in everyone's faces.

"I'm going with '10,'" Alec says to Ethan, both covered in soot. Looking around, everyone was covered in soot as well.

"Oh no, and I just finished," Serena complained.

"I'm sorry big brother, but that was just horrible," Bonnie tells Clemont.

"I'm sorry too," Clement replied. After cleaning themselves off the group fixed up their arrangements just as Mabel returned at sunset.

"Well done everyone. Your arrangements are a reflection of your personalities," Mabel tells them. She then starts to describe what she sees in each arrangement, starting with Ash's. "From this arrangement, I can see as a trainer and Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu's hearts have become one. This is a very powerful piece," Mabel says before she turns to Korrina's. "It looks like you and Lucario have made two arrangements in one," Mable points out.

"That's right. It's pretty, huh," Korrina says.

"Yes, from this arrangement I can see that you have similar personalities and understand each other deeply," Mabel says.

"Yep, we've been together since we were little, so we're connected. We have such a strong bond," Korrina tells her. Mabel then turns to leave and tells the group that they will be making more arrangements tomorrow.

**Three Days Later**

On the fourth day since the group's arrival to Pomace Mountain, they once again set off into the wilderness to find more flowers. While Alec and Ethan were looking around, they found themselves by a creek bed and stopped to get some water. "Man, I really did not miss this," Alec remarked.

[Yeah, I know that this is how Mabel helps with Mega Evolution, but still. We did this so much with Light that it's really getting boring,] Ethan replies.

"Yeah, but still. I remember when we first came here. Light's electrical discharges when she Mega Evolved were just too much, even for me," Alec remembered. He then reached to his belt and pulled out a Premier Ball, Ethan's ball. "We've all come such a long way since that day."

[Yeah, and I wouldn't change a single day,] Ethan reminisced.

"Well, that's enough of all this reminiscing, we'd better get moving," Alec said while standing up and stretching.

[Before we go, do we want to get those flowers?] Ethan asked, looking across the creek. Alec followed his gaze and noticed the black flowers blooming on the other side.

"Good eye," Alec said.

**Later at Mabel's**

The group had just finished the day's arrangements and some of them were taking it all better than others. Serena was slouched on the table in their room. Bonnie was looking pleased. While Clemont and Ash were sitting on their beds while Alec was laying on his. "I'm getting kind of bored. If I have to arrange one more flower, I'm going to scream. I know they're pretty and everything, but still," Serena complained.

"I like it, I'm having so much fun," Bonnie said.

[Well someone has to,] Ethan said with the same attitude toward flower arranging that Alec was feeling.

"I wonder why Mabel keeps having us arrange flowers day after day?" Ash asks.

"You've been here before Alec, any ideas?" Clemont asked him.

"It's Mabel's way of training. As weird as it seems, it does work. Mabel's trying to link Korrina's and Lucario's hearts _and_ minds. The rest of us just happen to be here with her so she's having us do the same," Alec explained

"I guess that makes sense," Ash responded. Mawile then came in with some drinks for the group, but before she could set the tray on the table, something that was too fast for Alec to track crashed through the window and grabbed Pikachu, Mawile, and Ethan. The group ran outside to try to find whatever took their Pokémon and found Mabel, Korrina and her Lucario outside asking what happened.

"I think something crashed through our window" Serena explained.

"Whatever it was took Pikachu, Ethan, and Mawile!" Bonnie added. That's when the group hears an all to familiar laugh as Team Rocket's balloon comes into view, and under the balloon is a glass box was their Pokémon. Team Rocket then gives off their motto before firing a hook to try to grab Lucario, who dodges it. Alec, however, wasn't so lucky as a second hook appeared and grabbed Alec before dragging him up to the balloon.

"What do you want with me?!" Alec demanded.

"After much discussion, we've realized that you will be a valuable asset to Team Rocket," Meowth explained.

"I'll kiss a Garbodor before I ever join you!" Alec shouted back.

"That can be arranged," Jessie commented. She pressed a button on a remote and Alec felt a bunch of electricity surge threw him which caused him to scream in pain.

[ALEC!] Ethan shouted, but he barely heard him.

"Lucario, let's free our friends," Korrina said.

"Please, that sounds like a second rate song lyric. Pumpkaboo, let's go," Jessie said as she threw it's Poké Ball. Lucario then jumps into the air and Mega Evolves before going for a Power-Up Punch.

"Not today. Okay, Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded. Inkay then fired the attack, stopping Lucario. Pumpkaboo then uses Shadow ball and Inkay uses Psybeam. Lucario dodged both attacks but stumbled on the landing and its aura took hold again. Lucario then ran straight at the balloon and Pumpkaboo tries to stop him with Shadow Ball. Lucario destroys the Shadow Ball with his paws and tries to use Power-Up Punch but Inkay hits him with Tackle before it lands. Lucario then tries to attack again but Korrina steps in front of him, much to Alec's surprise.

"Korrina! What are you doing!?" Alec asked worriedly. Lucario then bites down on Korrina's wrist and she says something to him.

"Save the mushy stuff for later. Pumpkaboo, use Dark Pulse!" Jessie commands. Pumpkaboo then fires the attack at Korrina. Suddenly, Lucario used Bone Rush and deflected the move. Inkay then fires off another Psybeam while Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball. Lucario hits the Shadow Ball away harmlessly and Inkay's Psybeam hits Pumpkaboo. Lucario then lands a barrage of Bone Rushes on Pumpkaboo before sending it toward the balloon. It hits the cage and frees the Pokémon and Alec. However, Alec was still pretty high up in the air. Before he could hit the ground Ethan used Psychic lessen the impact.

"Thank's Ethan," Alec said.

[No prob,] Ethan responded.

"We're not going to take that lying down," Meowth says.

"That's a coincidence, neither are we. Now Mawile, Mega Evolve," Mabel says and Mega Mawile appears next to Mega Lucario. Ethan and Pikachu also get ready to fight. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse and Mega Mawile counters with Fairy Wind, taking out the Dark Pulse and sending Pumpkaboo into the balloon. Inkay tries to go for Psybeam, but Pikachu hits it with Thunderbolt before the attack could be used. Lucario then surprises everyone as it started to form a sphere in its paws.

"Lucario, you learned a new move!" Korrina says excitedly. Lucario fires off Aura Sphere and Ethan combines it with his Dark Pulse and the combination attack sends Team Rocket into another blastoff.

"That was some Aura Sphere," Alec commented.

"Lucario, we did it!" Korrina said excitedly as she high fived Lucario.

**Morning**

"Thank you for everything. We're really glad we came here to see you," Korrina told Mabel as the group was about to set off.

"You're most welcome. Remember, although you're now able to control Lucario's aura, you must continue to work hard and improve," Mabel told Korrina.

"Right, we sure will," Korrina promises.

"Korrina, guess this is goodbye," Ash tells Korrina, which confused the group.

"Why? Aren't we all going to the same place?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, we're all going to the Shalour Gym so you can challenge Korrina," Serena pointed out.

"Korrina and Lucario can control its aura, so we need to train even harder. We'll get stronger and stronger so we can win that badge," Ash explained. "We'll do our very best to win."

"I understand. Then we'll see you there," Korrina said as she pressed a button on her shoes to bring up her skating wheels and skated off with Lucario running right behind her. The group waved her goodbye and she returned the gesture before vanishing from sight.

"Well, I'd better get going as well. It has been fun though," Alec told the group.

"Alec," Mabel said and he turned to look at her. "Maybe you should go along with Ash and his friends. I know that you prefer to travel alone, but there is only so much you can accomplish by yourself and you know that. Maybe it's time for you to accept it." Alec then thought back at his journey, Mabel was right, he was almost always alone. He would meet someone else here and there but it was never for a long time.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you continue to travel with us," Ash said, braking Alec's thoughts.

"Maybe it is time. Ethan?" Alec asked him.

[Yeah, maybe it is,] Ethan responded.

"In that case. I'll take you up on that offer. Besides, I can help you train for your battle with Korrina" Alec told the group. They then set off for Shalour City, but taking a longer route.


	6. Remembering the Past

Remembering the Past

**Alec's POV**

Alec was having a battle with Ash and the rest of the group were preparing lunch. Ash was using Pikachu while Alec was using Arco in his normal form. "Arco, use Flash Cannon!" Alec commanded.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. The two attacks meet in the middle and Arco's Flash Cannon quickly destroys the Electro Ball before hitting Pikachu. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" Alec shouted. The two attacks meet in the air and Alec made a signal with his hand. Arco got the message and got himself above Pikachu and hit him with an Aura Sphere in Arco's paw before launching the attack that would Pikachu to the ground. The dust clears and Pikachu is seen with swirls in his eyes. "Great work Arco," Alec said.

[Thanks, that was fun,] Arco replied. Clement then announced lunch was ready and the group sits down to eat.

"Hey, Alec, how did Arco use Aura Sphere like that? I didn't hear a command," Ash asked.

"Yeah, that was weird," Bonnie added.

"You didn't hear a command because me and Arco have developed signals to catch our opponents off guard," Alec explained.

"You two must be pretty close if you have that kind of coordination," Serena says with wonder.

"Well, Arco does consider me to be his father," Alec told them.

"Wow, really. Why is that?" Clement asks.

"Oh, now that's a story" Alec states.

**3 years ago: Sinnoh Region**

Alec and Ethan were walking along the Sinnoh shoreline where the cliffs were and with a very dangerous rocky bottom near the water. Alec then sat down by the edge and started to get some food out when Ethan suddenly ran up to the cliff. "What is it, Ethan?" Alec asked him.

[I think there's an egg at the bottom of this cliff,] Ethan explains. Alec looks over and he sees the egg Ethan's referring to.

"How did that get there?" Alec wondered.

[As much as I'd like to figure that out, it looks like the tides are rising,] Ethan pointed out.

"Well, we're not going to leave it there," Alec said and pulled out a Poké Ball and a Dive Ball and threw them. "Starlord, Lifesaver, I need your help!" Alec shouted and the Staraptor and larger than average Floatzel appear from their respective balls. "Alright you two, you see that egg?" Alec asked them and the Pokémon nod. "I need you two to get it. Starlord, if you can get it from the air easily then do so, otherwise, Lifesaver, you have to get it before the water sends it out to sea."

[You got it, boss,] Lifesaver says and jumps off the cliff's edge with enough distance to get clear of the rocks. Starlord flies after him but a sudden updraft forces him back.

[Lifesaver! These sea winds are a little too difficult at the moment!] Starlord shouts.

[You got it,] Lifesaver responds and swims over to the egg when a large wave suddenly breaks the rocks the egg was sitting on. Thinking quickly, Lifesaver used Aqua Jet and managed to catch the egg before it could hit anything. [Objective secure!] he shouted back up the cliff.

"Good work, now let's get it up here," Alec told them.

[I can use Psychic and bring it up,] Ethan says eagerly.

"I know you want to help Ethan, but you haven't mastered Psychic yet. I don't want to risk hurting the egg," Alec told him. Ethan looked disappointed but nodded in understanding.

[Well, if we're not risking the egg, I think Starlord should carry it up. It's going to be tricky as it is for me to climb back up,] Lifesaver told Alec.

"Starlord, you got it?" Alec asked. Starlord nodded and got closer to Lifesaver who helped him secure the egg in his talons. Starlord then flew back up with Lifesaver scaling the cliff behind him. "Alright, good work you two," Alec said and took the egg from Starlord, which was surprisingly warm considering where it was. "Looks intact, that's a relief," Alec stated after examining it.

[Wonder how it got there in the first place?] Starlord asked himself.

[What matters is that we got out. Although I am curious about what we're going to do with it,] Lifesaver stated.

"Well, judging by how warm the egg is, I think it'll hatch soon. We'll stay here in the meantime and see if anyone comes along looking for it. If not, him or her can come with us," Alec told his Pokémon. The egg then let off a glow.

[I think that egg is closer to hatching than we thought,] Ethan stated. After a bit of waiting, the egg cracked then let off a massive white light. When the light cleared, Alec saw a Riolu in his hands instead of the egg.

"A Riolu. I'll admit I wasn't expecting a Riolu egg, those are pretty rare," Alec said. Riolu then opened its eyes and looked right at Alec. "Hey there little one," Alec said to it.

[Daddy?] Riolu asked with a boylike voice. Alec's face then flushed with surprise and a tinge of embarrassment. His Pokémon however, were completely shocked.

[Okay, I think I'm having one of those weird dreams, because I think the little guy just called the boss 'daddy.' Can you confirm that?] Lifesaver asked Starlord.

[You're not dreaming, and also since you asked,] Starlord said before hitting Lifesaver over the head with his wing.

[Not so hard,] Lifesaver complained.

[Why? I have to get your big dumb ego to go down somehow,] Starlord responded.

"That's enough, both of you," Alec told them.

[Daddy, are they my family?] Riolu asked.

"Look little one, I'm not your daddy" Alec explained. Riolu then looked disappointed. "But, I can fulfill that role if you want me too," Alec quickly reassured.

[Daddy!] Riolu shouted, hugging Alec around the neck tightly, but not tight enough to choke him.

[Hey! Where does that leave us? I didn't sign up to join this team to take care of a kid,] Lifesaver stated.

[Well it certainly would do you some good. Think of it as a special challenge,] Starlord told the Floatzel.

"I take it you want to come with us?" Alec asked Riolu.

[Yes!] Riolu said excitedly. Before Alec could pull out a Poké Ball to catch Riolu, he remembered something.

"What are we going to call you though?" Alec asked himself.

[What do you mean?] Riolu asked.

[Alec likes to give each member of this team their own name. It's quite the honor, to be honest,] Ethan explained.

[So, you three have your own names?] Riolu asked.

[Yeah, I'm Ethan. Over there is Starlord and Lifesaver,] Ethan introduced, pointing to himself then his two teammates.

"I got it, how about, Arco?" Alec asked Riolu.

[I love it! Thanks, daddy,] Arco said excitedly. Alec then pulled out a Poké Ball and tapped it on Arco's head. He then glowed red before going inside the Poké Ball. After three shakes, the ball clicked.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new teammate," Alec told his Pokémon and threw Arco's Poké Ball, summoning the Riolu. "Arco, welcome to the team" Alec greeted.

**Present Day**

"After that, Arco eventually evolved into Lucario and got a Lucarionite not long after that. That's when I first met Gurkinn: he saw Arco and my keystone and gave me the clues to the Lucarionite," Alec finished just as the group finished lunch.

"Wow, that's some story," Ash responded.

"Yep, Arco is now one of my strongest Pokémon, and as you saw earlier, we formed our own special signal codes," Alec explained. The group then continued on their way to Shalour City. After about an hour, the group heard rustling from the bushes nearby.

"What's that?" Serena asked. Her question is answered when a Drapion reveals itself and starts to attack the group. Clemont shouted something, but Alec couldn't hear him: he was frozen in place as memories of another Drapion flooded through his mind. He was so out of it, he barely registered his own scream of terror before losing consciousness. Alec awoke to find himself against a tree and his friends looking him over.

"You okay, Alec?" Ash asked.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Well, when that Drapoin appeared you just… lost it. You just stood there frozen in place and screamed. Me and Ash had to pull you out of the way when it attacked," Serena explained.

"After that, a Noivern appeared and scared it off," Bonnie finished.

"Noivern?" Alec asked. He looked over and saw Echo out of his ball keeping a lookout with Arco. "Echo? When did you get out?" Alec wondered as the Noivern turned to face him.

[When you screamed like that, I realized what was happening and released myself. Gave it the old Boomburst and it ran off,] Echo explained.

[I helped. Don't go taking all the credit,] Arco resorted.

"Thanks, both of you," Alec told them.

"What was all that about, Alec?" Ash asked.

"Remember when I told you I meet Ethan when I rescued him from a Pokémon Hunter?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, but I fail to see how that has anything to do with what happened just now," Ash stated.

"It has everything to do with what just happened," Alec said strongly.

**Ten Years Ago: Near Snowbelle City **_**(For the record, Alec is six by this time. That makes him sixteen currently and Ash and Serena are the same age. Clement's the oldest at seventeen and Bonnie is currently nine. Just thought I'd get that sorted out.)**_

Alec was walking in the forest not far from his house, kicking stones as he walked along the path. "Why does he always have to act like that? 'You don't need a Pokémon because I've prepared everything.' Heh, yeah right. Just because you don't like Pokémon doesn't mean I don't," Alec complained to himself. He then heard rustling from the bushes and a shiny Eevee steps into the open, badly injured. Alec quickly ran up to it just as it collapsed. "Are you okay?" Alec asked. Eevee didn't respond as it just laid there. "I better get you to a Pokémon Center," Alec said as he put Eevee in his arms. A large man then comes out of the woods and sees Alec and Eevee.

"Hey kid, how about you hand over that Eevee for me would you?" he asks.

"What are you doing to do with it?" Alec asked, getting a bad feeling from this man.

"An Eevee like that? I'm going to sell it. What else?" he asks rhetorically.

"You're a Hunter?!" Alec says surprised.

"So what if I am? You're going to give me that Eevee," He demanded calmly.

"No way! I won't let you!" Alec told him.

"If that's the way you want to play it, fine. Drapion, get them!" the hunter shouted as he threw a Poké Ball and the scorpion looking Pokémon appeared. Alec ran through the forest in an attempt to lose it, but Drapion was able to keep up with him. Eevee then woke up and looked up at Alec.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll get you to safety," Alec told him. Eevee didn't listen and bit down hard on Alec's wrist, but he kept moving. Drapion then fired a Pin Missle that threw Alec off balance and Eevee slipped out of his arms. Drapion then used his claw to pin Eevee and lifted it into the air. Eevee then used Swift and loosened Drapion's claw so it could get free. Eevee tried to run, but its leg must have been injured because after a few strides Eevee collapsed to the ground. Alec then stood in front of Eevee when the hunter showed back up.

"No matter how hard you try kid I'm going to have that Eevee, so hand it over like a good little boy and I'll forget you interfered," he offered.

"No way! Eevee doesn't belong to you!" Alec shouted back.

"Alright then. Drapion, Poison Jab!" he commanded. Drapion used the attack and it slammed Alec in the stomach and set him into a tree. Alec was able to remain conscious long enough to see an ice attack hit Drapion.

Alec's eyes opened in a large white room. He sat up to see that he was in a hospital room and had a few machines strapped to him. The door opens and a nurse stepped into the room and was surprised to see him awake. "Oh, good to see you're awake Mr. Kirkland. I'm sure you have some questions, but I'm sure they'll be answered. I'm just going to send a few calls real quick," she said then left the room. Shortly after that, a doctor came in with his father. His brown hair slightly out of place and his business suit a little unorganized, unlike him. His amber eyes then turned to Alec.

"You're alright. Thank goodness," Alec's father said as he stood by Alec's bed.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"You got lucky," someone said. Alec turned to the doorway and saw Wulfric standing in it.

"Wulfric here brought you here and we were thankfully able to deal with the poison before it did too much damage," the doctor explained.

"What about Eevee?" Alec asked, remembering about it.

"Eevee's fine, he's still in the Pokémon Center," Wulfric explained.

"What were you thinking!?" Alec's father asked suddenly. "You could have been killed! This is the reason I didn't want you anywhere near Pokémon, and you're concerned for the Pokémon that did this to you!?" Alec flinched back at his father's words.

"Mr. Kirkland, I've told you a thousand times, Eevee didn't do anything to your son except bite him, and it wasn't that deep to begin with. It was Drapion—" Wulfric started. Alec then suddenly saw flashes in his mind of Drapion attacking him and he grabbed his head in let out a loud scream. Alec heard voices talking to him but he couldn't hear them and started to shake uncontrollably. A nurse then ran into the room with a syringe and Alec lost consciousness.

Alec awoke and saw his father and Wulfric still in the room. "What happened to me?" Alec asked worriedly. The doctor from before then walked back into the room.

"Care to explain what happened?" Alec's father asked.

"Well, we ran a brain scan and didn't find anything. But if I had to guess, I'd say your son has PTSD," he explained.

"What's PTSD?" Alec asked.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It happens when someone experiences a traumatic event in their lives and certain things can trigger memories of what caused it" the doctor explained to Alec. The doctor then turned to Alec's father. "I'd recommend you have him visit a psychiatrist, it would help later in life," he explained.

"I'll think about it," Alec's father responded.

"Otherwise, you're free to go," the doctor told Alec. After a bit, Alec exited the hospital with his father leading him to the car. Before he could though, Alec ran up to Wulfric.

"Mr. Wulfric, is there a chance that I could see Eevee?" Alec asked him. Alec's father then caught up with him.

"You are not going anywhere near that monster," he sternly told Alec. He was about to grab Alec by the arm when Wulfric stopped him.

"Look, Steven, you might as well let him see Eevee. He's going to do it anyway, so let's get it over and done with," he told him. After a short drive to the Pokémon Center, Alec saw Eevee in the emergency room still unconscious. Nurse Joy let them in and Alec quickly ran up to Eevee's bedside.

"Is Eevee going to be okay?" Alec asked Nurse Joy.

"Eevee will make a full recovery, don't worry," she said reassuringly. Over the next few days, Alec continued to visit Eevee and one day he walked in and found him awake. "You're awake!" Alec said surprised. As he walked up to Eevee's bed he flinched back from Alec. "Hey, it's alright," Alec reassured.

[Why would a human like you try to help me?] Eevee asked.

"Well, I didn't want… Did you just speak?" Alec asked confused.

[No, I didn't,] Eevee responded.

"Did I just understand you?!" Alec asked, extremely confused.

[You can understand me?!] Eevee shouted surprised.

"This is so weird." Nurse Joy must have heard the commotion as she walked in.

"Oh, I see Eevee's up. I'll just run a few checks and he'll be free to go," she told Alec. A few moments later, Alec was walking out of the Pokémon Center with Eevee in his arms.

"I think we need to tell someone about this. Not my dad, since he'll probably lose it," Alec told Eevee.

[What about that big guy that showed up after you got knocked out?] Eevee suggested.

"Wulfric? Yeah, that's a good idea," Alec said. The two made their way to the Snowbelle gym. When they arrived by the gym, Alec saw Wulfric was leaving. "Wulfric! Can I take to you please?" Alec asked as he ran up to him.

"Hmm, oh, sure. I see Eevee is up, that's good to see. So, what did you want to talk about?" Wulfric asked.

"Well, I was seeing Eevee and he had just woken up. That's when I found out I could understand him," Alec explained. Wulfric looked skeptical but waved Alec to follow him into the gym.

"If what you're saying is true, then I need to test this," Wulfric says as he releases his Abomasnow. "Abomasnow I want you to say something, anything," Wulfric told him.

[Why? I don't understand at all,] Abomasnow said confused.

"Can you repeat that?" Wulfric asked Alec. Alec repeated it and Wulfric turned to Abomasnow who looked stunned. "Was he correct?" Wulfric asked and Abomasnow nodded. Wulfric then looked surprised and turned to Alec. "This is incredible. I've never heard of human's understanding Pokémon before."

"So, what does this mean?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, but I think you and Eevee should stick together," Wulfric says and pulls out a Premier Ball. "I was saving this for a special Pokémon, but I think you should have it," he told Alec. Alec took the ball in his hands and looked at Eevee. He nodded and Alec tapped the ball on his head. Eevee glowed red before going inside the ball. The ball clicked then suddenly opened and Eevee appeared.

[For the record, I don't want to be in one of those more than I have to,] Eevee said.

"Noted. Come on, let's go home," Alec said. He thanked Wulfric and set off along the path that would lead him to his home.

**Present Day**

"My father reacted to Ethan as well as you would expect, but he eventually caved in and allowed me to keep Ethan. I gave him his name and we've been together ever since," Alec finished.

"So, what happened recently was a result of that day," Serena concluded.

"Yep, and I never received any form of therapy for my PTSD since my oh so wise father didn't think I'd need it," Alec said, his voice filled with spite. The bushes then rustled and the Drapion appeared again. Thankfully, Alec was better prepared for it. He didn't lose it, but he did feel an overwhelming sense of terror. "Arco, Flash Cannon! Echo, Boomburst!" Alec shouted. The two launch the attacks and they make direct hits. "Ethan, Iron Tail!" Ethan jumped into the air and slammed the attack down on Drapion's head. That seemed to do it as Drapion ran off deeper into the forest. The group looks at Alec surprised that the result from earlier didn't repeat itself. "Just because I never received any formal therapy doesn't mean I haven't gotten better about the experience," Alec told them. With that happier note, the group continued on their way to Shalour City.

_**Decided that you all could use a bit of exposition since why not? Hope you all enjoyed.**_


	7. The Forest Champion

The Forest Champion

**Alec's POV**

"The next town should be on the other side of this forest," Alec told the group.

"Then let's hurry it up," Ash said, clearly wanting to get some more training done.

[Hey, Bonnie, take a look at that,] Dedenne pips up.

"What's up?" Bonnie asks, hearing the commotion Dedenne was making. The group looked to see a Sentret and a Patrat holding an Oran berry near a tree, which had a lot of berries inside.

[Found one,] the Patrat told Sentret.

[Great, can you put it with the others?] Sentret asked.

[Sure thing,] Patrat said before placing the berry in the tree. A Pachirisu then climbed down the tree with a Sitrus berry.

"The Pokémon around here seem to be really good friends," Serena pointed out.

"That's not surprising. A lot of times smaller Pokémon will band together," Alec explained.

"We should probably leave them be," Clement said. The group agreed and went on their way. They didn't get far when a loud scream was heard from where the Pokémon were.

"Sounds like trouble," Alec said and ran to the source. When the group arrived, the Pokémon from earlier were hiding in a tree while an Ursaring seemed to be grabbing all the berries. The smaller Pokémon shouted in protest, but Ursaring silenced them with a roar. Ash, Alec, and Bonnie then ran over to the tree much to Serena and Clemont's protest.

"You give those berries back to them now!" Bonnie demanded.

"He won't get far. Sumo, have at him!" Alec shouted as he threw the Poké Ball to reveal a Shiny Hawlucha. Before Alec could call an attack, a shadow flew over the group. He turned to look and saw a regular Hawlucha jump over them and land at the top of the tree holding a pose.

"What an awesome Pokémon," Ash said amazed.

"I wonder if Hawlucha is trying to get the berries from Ursaring and give them back?" Clemont questioned. Alec didn't say anything, but had a case of deja vu. Ursaring let out a loud roar as Hawlucha glided down from the tree and wrapped its legs around the bear Pokémon's neck before throwing it to the ground.

"Aw, man!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha then unleashed a barrage of Karate Chops before slamming a High Jump Kick into Ursaring's chin.

"That Hawlucha seems pretty impressive," Alec commented.

[He's got some skill, I'll give him that,] Sumo said with little emotion. Hawlucha then jumped back up the tree and held a pose that was familiar to Alec, who supposed Hawlucha must have been going for Flying Press.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"It's Hawlucha's victory pose. Hawlucha always does that before his finishing move," a man behind them explained.

"But if it poses like that…" Serena said. Hawlucha then jumped off and used Flying Press, but Ursaring got out of the way at the last second and avoided the attack. Hawlucha, unable to slow down, slammed into the ground.

"Opponents always dodge his final move at the last second," the man finished.

"Not surprising. Hawlucha likely does that pose out of pride," Alec stated.

"You're correct. Hawlucha has to pose, even if his opponent runs away. That's just the way he battles," the man said.

"What an interesting Pokémon," Ash comments.

"Looks like Hawlucha's battling efforts gave the Pokémon their berries back," Clemont pointed out. Ursaring then came back holding a large boulder and raised it up to smash Hawlucha with it.

"Sumo, Iron Head!" Alec called out. Sumo then rammed into Ursaring and sent the boulder out of its claws. Ursaring then turned and ran.

[You alright?] Sumo asked while holding a hand out.

[I've been better,] Hawlucha answered as he took Sumo's hand and was helped up. The group then ran up to the two.

"Hey, Hawlucha, I really like your awesome attitude about battling," Ash complimented. Hawlucha said his thanks and jumped off somewhere.

[He seems like someone else we know,] Ethan commented.

[You have something to say?] Sumo questioned.

"Don't even start you two," Alec said tiredly. Ash then said something to draw his attention to him.

"So, you like Hawlucha ay?" the man asked.

"Do you know a lot of stuff about Hawlucha?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I've been caretaker for this forest for a long time so I know Hawlucha quite well," he answered.

"Can you tell us about it?" Ash asked excitedly.

"I'd be happy to. Let's head back to my place, we can talk there," he responded. It wasn't long before they were introducing themselves. The man introduced himself as Keanon before getting to Hawlucha. "One day, he simply wandered into the forest. There are a lot of fighting type Pokémon here, so I'm pretty sure that Hawlucha wanted to see how he stacked up against them in battle. One after another, Hawlucha defeated the strongest Pokémon in the forest. Earning the nickname The Forest Champion. Hawlucha helps defend the gentler Pokémon against the more aggressive ones, which ends up being a big help to me," he explained.

"Just like we witnessed before," Clemont realized.

"But today Hawlucha lost," Bonnie pointed out.

"Its attacks take a bit too much time," Serena commented.

"Hawlucha would have beaten Ursaring, if only it hadn't posed," Clemont continued.

"Hawlucha has a special sense of battle artistry, even if it means defeat. It's simply something he must do," Keanon explains.

"I get it. Hawlucha's really dedicated to his fighting style," Ash stated.

"Heard that. Sumo here is pretty much the same way, though he can use Flying Press effectively," Alec said.

"If you're interested I'd be more than happy to show you the place where Hawlucha does his special training," Keanon offered.

"Really, you'd do that?! That'd be great!" Ash said excitedly. The group then followed Keanon deep into the forest where they stopped by a waterfall. Hawlucha stood at the top, looking like he was going to use Flying Press. Hawlucha jumped off and used Flying Press into the water. As Hawlucha started to climb out Ash lent him a hand and Hawlucha accepted. "My name is Ash, and I'd like you to try your Flying Press on me," Ash offered.

[That could really hurt you,] Hawlucha warns. Ash seemed to notice Hawlucha's dilemma.

"You don't have to worry about me. See, it would be really awesome if you let me help you perfect that move," Ash reassures Hawlucha. Hawlucha accepts and Ash grabs an old trunk to act as a target. Hawlucha goes in with Flying Press and Ash dodges out of the way. "Too slow. Do that and I'll dodge just like Ursaring did. You gotta be fast," Ash tells Hawlucha. The same thing repeated for a while. Alec noticed Sumo was getting agitated by the fact that Hawlucha wasn't learning anything and, personally, he was feeling the same. After another failed attempt Alec and Sumo walked up to the two.

"Hang on for a moment," Alec told them. They turn to look at him as Alec explains his idea. "Why don't we have Sumo show you what he does with Flying Press. Maybe you can pick something up from him," Alec offers.

"Yeah, that might work," Ash responds and Hawlucha nods. Sumo then starts climbing up the waterfall and Ash gives Alec the tree.

"Hang on to that Ash, I won't need it," Alec tells him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused. Alec didn't say anything as he got ready.

"Let 'er rip Sumo!" Alec calls out. Sumo then jumps off the waterfall and poses in mid-air before folding his wings in for a dive bomb. Sumo then spreads his wings at the last minute and the Flying Press hits Alec square in the chest. Alec is pushed back a few feet before his feet gripped the ground and he threw Sumo off of him. Sumo lands on his feet as Alec turns to Hawlucha. "Something like that would work, and if I'm reading you right, you'll put your own little twist into that," Alec told Hawlucha.

[I've never thought of that,] Hawlucha says to himself.

[I didn't either till Alec thought of it. It helps a lot,] Sumo tells him.

"Something's coming," Serena suddenly says. The group turned to look to see the Ursaring from earlier with a Conkeldurr.

[Get ready, this looks like trouble,] Ethan says as he, Sumo, and Pikachu gets into combat stances. Alec's attention is then drawn to the Pokémon behind the two bullies and a Machamp steps out, looking angry.

[Hawlucha!] Machamp calls out.

[What are you doing here? I thought you were training in the mountains!] Hawlucha asks.

[I'm here because you have betrayed your duty as the Forest Champion,] Machamp accuses.

[What is he talking about?] Ethan asks Hawlucha.

[I don't know, but I know it has something to do with Ursaring and Conkeldurr,] Hawlucha answers then turns to Machamp. [If you are here to reclaim your title, then let's battle,] Hawlucha challenges.

[Let's,] Machamp responds, holding Ursaring and Conkeldurr back. Machamp and Hawlucha then run at each other and get into an arm lock. Machamp then uses his extra pair of arms to slam dual Karate Chops down on to Hawlucha. Hawlucha responds with his own Karate Chops across Machamp's face. At first, Machamp seemed to flinch at the attacks, but Alec noticed Machamp was taking them, not even moving.

"They're sizing each other up," Alec realizes, feeling like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"Machamp is trying to figure out Hawlucha's resolve while Hawlucha is seeing how hard Machamp has prepared for this. This could go on for a while till one or both of them decide to let the _real_ battle begin," Alec explains. As he was explaining this to the group, Ursaring and Conkeldurr ran over and used attacks on Hawlucha.

[What in the name of Arceus are they doing?!] Ethan shouts. He moves forward to intervene but Sumo stops him. [What are you doing Sumo?! We have to help him!]

[Machamp may be willing to play this way, but Hawlucha won't,] Sumo explains.

"He's right Ethan. We just have to trust Hawlucha," Alec tells him.

[You hate this as much as I do, so why are you doing it?] Ethan asked. Alec didn't respond, but he knew Ethan was right. Ursaring and Conkeldurr close in on Hawlucha while Machamp stays back with a clear look of shock. Alec wasn't the only one to notice.

"I think Machamp is as surprised as us. Ursaring and Conkeldurr must have planned this," Keanon says. As Hawlucha gets up, he is struck by Ursaring toward Conkeldurr and the two Pokémon bat Hawlucha around like Hawlucha's the ball at a Ping-Pong table. While this was happening, Alec was forming a plan of attack in his mind when Ursaring hits Hawlucha over to Machamp. Machamp just stood there stunned as Ursraring picked up Hawlucha and held him like a target.

[You two tricked me!] Machamp shouted.

[So what if we did? Hawlucha had to go and you were more than willing to get your title back,] Ursaring mocked.

[But thank you for helping us take down Hawlucha,] Conkeldurr continued the mockery.

[You think you two can get away with something like this?!] Machamp questions.

[Yes, we do,] Conkeldurr responds as he moves to give the finishing blow to Hawlucha. Ash and Machamp then run at the two Pokémon, but Machamp gets there first and flips over them while slamming one of his upper fists into each of their heads. Machamp lands as Ursaring and Conkeldurr collapse with swirls in their eyes. Hawlucha then recovers and looks at Machamp.

[You weren't a part of this?] Hawlucha asks.

[They made a fool out of me. And I'd rather regain my title honorably then through shady double crossings like that,] Machamp responds. Machamp then picks up Ursaring and Conkeldurr and starts to leave. [We'll continue this battle another time,] Machamp promises.

[Another time then,] Hawlucha responds. Machamp then leaves and Ash walks up to Hawlucha.

"Too bad about your battle Hawlucha. But if you still want a battle, I'll battle you," Ash offered. Hawlucha accepted and the two prepared for battle.

[I'm ready,] Pikachu says, but Ash stops him.

"Wait a minute buddy, there's someone else I want to try out against Hawlucha's fierce battling style," Ash says before he decides to throw a Poké Ball that held Froakie.

"So Ash has a Froakie, huh," Alec remarks. The battle kicks off with a Water Pulse from Froakie, but Hawlucha dodges the attack. Hawlucha then moves in for High Jump Kick and Froakie counters with Double Team, causing Hawlucha to miss and hit the ground. Froakie then used Bubble and Hawlucha dodges by gliding across the river. Hawlucha then starts to climb the waterfall with Froakie right behind him. Froakie then tried to grab Hawlucha, but missed and went into the river as Hawlucha landed on a branch overlooking the river. Ash then calls out Double Team, causing multiple Froakies to start jumping out of the river and use Pound. Hawlucha dodges all of them while climbing up the tree. Eventually, Hawlucha and the real Froakie jump from the top of the tree and Hawlucha slams a High Jump Kick into Froakie. Hawlucha then stands on top of the tree.

"Here it comes, Hawlucha's Flying Press for the final move," Keanon states. Hawlucha jumps from the tree doing its poss in mid-air. Alec thought Hawlucha was going to dive-bomb, but Hawlucha does a quick spin instead and flies down on Froakie. Froakie counters with Pound and hits Hawlucha. A small explosion occurs when the two moves collide. When the smoke clears, both Hawlucha and Froakie had fainted, though Alec thought it was more due to all the damage Hawlucha took from Ursaring and Conkeldurr from earlier. After a while, Hawlucha recovers enough to stand.

"Hawlucha, thanks. Having a battle with you was great. I think you're a really special Pokémon. Getting your Flying Press perfect like that during a real battle was amazing. It may have looked like a draw but the truth is that I totally lost. I know you're going to be fine from here on out," Ash compliments.

"You know what? I think you want to go with Ash," Keanon suddenly says. Hawlucha nods in response.

[Hawlucha,] Machamp says from the top of the waterfall. [He's right, and you can face better opponents out there than here. It's alright, the forest will be safe with me,] Machamp continues. Hawlucha then looks at Ash and Ash pulls out a Poké Ball and taps it on Hawlucha's head. The ball then shakes and clicks.

"Ash, I know you'll take good care of Hawlucha. Please give him lots of action-packed battles," Keanon asks.

"Right," Ash responds. The group then continues on the road to Shalour City.

"Things just keep getting more and more interesting. Ay Ethan?" Alec asked.

[With us, it'd be an insult if it didn't,] Ethan stated.


	8. Battle in the Sky

Battles in the Sky

**Alec's POV**

The group was near the Kalos Canyon, which Alec wished to see again. After a bit of walking, they got a good view. "What a sight," Clemont commented.

"It sure is. What'd you think Dedenne?" Bonnie asked.

[It looks cool,] Dedenne answered.

"Takes you by surprise the first time you see it. And the view isn't the best part," Alec told them.

"What is it then?" Ash asked.

"You'll see," Alec promised.

"If that's the case, why don't we take a break here?" Ash suggested. The group agreed and released their Pokémon. Ash released his Froakie, Fletchling, and Hawlucha, who did a spin upon release and landed on a rock. Fletchling jumped back in surprise. "Oh, you haven't met Hawlucha yet, have you?" Ash asked Fletchling.

"That's right, our Pokémon haven't met him either," Clemont realized. Serena agreed and the two release their Pokémon. Serena let out her Fennekin while Clemont let out his Bunnelby and Chespin.

"This is our new friend. Meet Hawlucha. Let's make him feel at home," Ash introduced. The Pokémon then gave out their introductions.

"Well, since we have them all out. I think it's time to introduce you all to a few more of my Pokémon," Alec said. Alec quickly threw Arco's ball releasing the Lucario before grabbing the other four Poké Balls. "Come on out everyone," Alec said, throwing two standard Poké Balls, a Dive Ball, and an Ultra Ball. Beside Arco appeared his Staraptor, Typhlosion, Floatzel, and Flygon from their respective Poké Balls. Upon seeing Starlord and Lifesaver, Arco runs up and greets them.

[Good to see you two again,] Arco told them.

[Good to see you too, kid,] Lifesaver said while putting Arco in an arm lock. Starlord then hit Lifesaver with his wing and he released Arco.

[It's been a bit, but you seem to be doing well. Haven't gotten in trouble lately,] Starlord joked with Arco.

"Everyone, this is Starlord, and Lifesaver," Alec introduced. Suddenly, a clash was heard and Alec saw that Ethan and the Typhlosion, Torch, were butting heads, again. "Stop that, both of you. You've seen each other for about two seconds and you're already fighting," Alec said, separating the two. Torch growled at Ethan before giving him the cold shoulder. Alec sighed before continuing. "This attitude giver here is Torch," Alec told the group, gesturing to him. "And this is Sandtrap," Alec added, pointing to his Flygon. The Pokémon all greet each other when two people in wingsuits fly overhead. "Now that's the best part about this place," Alec comments.

"What do you mean?" Serena asks.

"The winds here are perfect for flying Pokémon. As a result, sky battles and sky trainers are common here," Alec explained. The group looks back at the sky trainers and see that they are in a battle. One is using a Talonflame while the other is using Skarmory.

"Talonflame, use Steel Wing," one trainer calls out. The move hits and Talonflame follows up with a powerful Fire Blast.

"Skarmory, use Fury Attack," the other trainer commands. Talonflame dodges the attack and counters with another Fire Blast and that's it for Skarmory.

"Whoa! I want to try that!" Ash says in excitement.

"Excuse me, this is your first time here?" a man asks.

"This is my second, but their first," Alec tells him, gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Well, if you'll all follow me, I'll take you to the practice area," the man says. The group returns their Pokémon before following him. The man then leads the group to pick out a couple of wingsuits. Ash's was a dark blue, Serena's was pink, Clemont's was a light blue, and Alec's was black. Alec then notices that Bonnie is looking for a wingsuit for herself.

"Where's my suit?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, I'm sorry. You're a bit too small to participate. If you're small the wings also become small, so it can be dangerous," the employee tells her. Bonnie looks at him stunned.

"But I wanna do it," Bonnie complains.

"But Bonnie, rules are there for a reason," Clemont explains, his words leaving a knot in Alec's stomach. His mind goes back to when he lived with his father and how he said the exact same thing when it was more to mold him to how his father wanted him to be like.

"Don't worry. I'll sit out and we can watch together," Serena offers.

"It's okay, you go have fun. Dedenne's going to be my watching buddy," Bonnie responds with a tinge of jealousy. Chespin the releases himself. "And Chespin too." The rest of the group then changes into their wingsuits and step into a device that simulates the constant updraft of the canyon. The employee shows them how to handle the updrafts, and it's mainly a refresher for Alec, who quickly gets the movement's under his belt. Ash and Serena seem to get the hang of it quickly, but Clemont loses control and falls back to the floor.

"You know, this is harder than I thought," Clemont comments. The second he said that Ash lost control trying to land and hit the floor as well.

"You'll get the hang of it," Alec tells them

"Do you think I can fly with my Pokémon? Can't have a sky battle without the Pokémon?" Ash asks. The employee agrees and Ash releases Fletchling and Hawlucha while Alec, who agreed to battle him once outside, releases Starlord. Alec would have sent out Sandtrap, but he felt that the Flygon would be too big to fit in the wind tunnel. Ash and Alec then get back into the current and fly alongside their Pokémon. Serena and Clemont join in and Clemont loses control again and slams into the glass. Alec notices Ethan laughing at Clemont's misfortune, but since the two are on the opposite side of the glass, Alec can't call him out. The woman from the sky battle earlier suddenly shows up.

"Excuse me, but would one of you like to have a sky battle?" she asks.

"Sure!" Ash and Alec say in sync. The group then steps out of the wind tunnel and the woman introduces herself as Moria.

"We got to see your sky battle earlier," Serena tells her.

"My opponent wasn't much of a challenge, so I'm looking for someone new," Moria says confidently. "So, who has which Pokémon?" she asks, looking at the flying types.

"Starlord is my Pokémon," Alec explains as he gestures towards the Staraptor.

"And Fletchling and Hawlucha are mine," Ash finishes.

"So, who's battling?" Moria asks.

"I will!" Alec and Ash say. They turn to each other and laugh.

"Are you two sure?" the other employee asks them.

"They'll be fine, I'll be up there with them," Moria reassures.

"Well, I'll be battling with Starlord," Alec says.

"And I'll be going with Fletchling," Ash continues.

"And my Pokémon will be…" Moria says as she releases her Talonflame. "So Talonflame, you wanna battle Fletchling first?" Moria asks.

[That weak bird? As if,] Talonflame responds.

[What was that?!] Fletchling asks.

[Now that Staraptor, he may provide a challenge,] Talonflame says confidently.

[Excuse me?] Starlord asks with slight annoyance in his voice which isn't like him.

[Yeah. Unlike that weak little thing over there, you'll be a fight,] Talonflame continues.

"It looks like Talonflame doesn't want to battle Fletchling, but would rather battle Staraptor," Moria explains. Alec looks at Fletchling and notices his disappointment.

[Fletchling's the one who should battle that Talonflame,] Starlord protested. Starlord turned towards Alec and gave him a look that told him his desire to fix this injustice.

"How about this then: if Starlord beats Talonflame, he has to battle Fletchling," Alec offers. To this, Starlord nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why not," Moria answers. The group heads outside as Alec and Moria jump into the updraft with their Pokémon behind them.

[Starlord, you don't have to do this,] Fletchling calls out.

[Yes I do. For the both of us. So you can battle, and I can teach this overconfident idiot a lesson,] Starlord responds.

"Talonflame, use Peck," Moria calls out. Talonflame goes in for the attack and Starlord dodges.

"Aerial Ace!" Alec commands. The move hits Talonflame, who goes in with Bravebird. "Counter with your own Bravebird!" Alec commands. The two powerful moves clash and they appear to be even. Starlord's Bravebird then powers through and hits Talonflame. Both Pokémon then suffer the recoil damage before getting back into the fight.

"Use Steel Wing!" Moria commands. The move hits Starlord and Talonflame swoops in for another pass.

"Giga Impact!" Alec commanded. The move overpowers Talonflame. Talonflame spirals to the ground but recovered at the last second. Luckily, Starlord didn't hit the ground, but now he was immobilized.

"Talonflame, Brave Bird!" Moria commands. Talonflame's attack slams into the immobilized Staraptor and Starlord slams into the cliff face. "Now Fire Blast!"

"Get out of there!" Alec shouted, but Starlord was still immobilized. The move hits and Starlord falls to an outcropping as a rock lands on his back.

"Steel Wing!" Moria commands. Before Talonflame can get to Starlord, Alec sees him move.

"Close Combat!" Alec calls out. Starlord then uses the attack on the rock he was on and it splits apart. "Close Combat once more! Send those rocks back!" Alec commands. Starlord followed through and the rocks hit Talonflame as he tried to attack. "Finish this with Brave Bird!" Starlord's attack then slams into Talonflame and when Talonflame lands, swirls are seen in his eyes.

"Haven't had a battle like that in ages," Moria comments when the two trainers are back on the ground.

"It was fun. You did great out there Starlord," Alec said.

[Thanks. You were a good opponent Talonflame,] Starlord told him.

[You too. Well, a deal's a deal. So Fletchling, you up for that battle?] Talonflame asked.

[You're on,] Fletchling responded. Suddenly, two nets appear and catch both Starlord and Talonflame. The nets then attach to a Meowth balloon.

"Not these guys again," Alec mutters to himself as Team Rocket rant off their motto.

"If it makes you all feel better, we're here for Talonflame and Staraptor," Jessie says as the balloon starts to fly off.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Moria demands as she, the employee from earlier, Alec, Ash, and Serena take to the air after them.

"Since when did they get flying clearance?" Jessie asked.

"We've got our own wings now," Alec answers. He and the employee grab on to Starlord's net while Ash and Moria grab on to Talonflame's.

"Come out Fennekin," Serena calls out and the fire fox appears on Serena's back. "Flamethrower!" she commands. The move blasts a hole through the balloon, sending it out of control forcing Alec to let go of the net. The balloon then slams into the ground as the group lands by it.

"Flying twerps are annoying twerps," Jessie comments as she throws out Pumpkaboo and James sends out Inkay.

"Fletchling, wanna help?" Ash asked.

[You bet,] Fletchling responded.

"Arco, Lifesaver, let's help out Starlord!" Alec shouts as he throws their Poké Balls.

[You let our friend go, now!] Lifesaver demanded.

"We'll distract them while you get Starlord and Talonflame out of there," Alec tells Ash in a low voice.

"You got it," Ash responded.

"Lifesaver, Aqua Tail! Arco, Flash Cannon!" Alec commanded. The moves hit Inkay and Pumpkaboo respectively doing a lot of damage. Fletchling then comes out of nowhere and hits Pumpkaboo with Peck and Alec sees that he already freed Starlord and Talonflame. "_That was fast,_" Alec thought to himself. Talonflame then fires a Fire Blast that sends Team Rocket on a blastoff. "They just don't know when to quit, do they?" Alec asked rhetorically.

[Thanks for the assist there Fletchling,] Starlord tells him.

[Yeah, and you're pretty fast. Deal or no deal, I will battle you,] Talonflame continued.

[You will?!] Fletchling asked excitedly.

[You earned it,] Talonflame answered. Ash and Moria then took to the air with Fletchling and Talonflame ready for battle.

"This should be interesting," Alec comments.

"Talonflame, use Steel Wing!" Moria commands. Talonflame then follows with a Peck but Fletchling dodges both attacks. Talonflame then sends a Fire Blast Fletchling's way but he dodges again.

"Fletchling's smaller, but he's more maneuverable. Talonflame's power won't mean much if the moves don't connect," Alec notes. Fletchling then hits Talonflame with Peck and Talonflame counters with Brave Bird. This time, Fletchling didn't dodge in time and the move hits. Fletchling then flies over to a narrow crack in the cliff and Talonflame tries to hit him with a Steel Wing, but Fletchling flies above him to dodge. Talonflame then lets loose another Fire Blast and Fletchling counters with Double Team. The copies take the attack and Fletchling sends a Razor Wind at Talonflame. Talonflame then hits with a Steel Wing followed by a Fire Blast which engulfs Fletchling. Suddenly, blue light is seen coming out of the Fire Blast.

"What's that?!" Serena asks.

"I think Fletchling's evolving," Alec answered. The fire then clears and a Fletchinder is flying where Fletchling was. "Fletchling must have absorbed the Fire Blast and forced himself to evolve," Alec theorizes, remembering when his own Fletchling evolved. Fletchinder then surrounds himself with flames and charges at Talonflame. "That's Flame Charge," Alec tells Ash.

"Then let's go for it. Use Flame Charge!" Ash commands. Talonflame narrowly dodges it, but the attack increases Fletchinder's Speed, so he caught up to Talonflame in no time. Talonflame then goes for Brave Bird, but Fletchinder dodges and goes for Flame Charge. Talonflame puts a rock between him and Fletchinder, but Fletchinder blasts right through it. "Flame Charge, once more!" Ash commands.

"Brave Bird!" Moria shouts. The moves collide and cause an explosion, sending both birds to the ground. Both Pokémon stand, but Fletchinder loses balance and faints. "Boy, that was close. Fletchinder almost got us," Moria tells Ash.

[It was a great battle. Congrats on evolving by the way,] Talonflame tells Fletchinder.

[Thank you, it was an honor,] Fletchinder responded. The group then said their goodbyes and continued on to Shalour City.

_**Okay, so I know that in the show Fletchinder won the battle, but that was always something that annoyed me. "First form battles final form and evolves into its second form and wins" kind of battles just never sit right with me. Still, I hope you all enjoyed.**_


	9. The Cave of Mirrors

The Cave of Mirrors

**Alec's POV**

The group approached a series of mirror-like crystals by a cave that Serena identified as the Reflection Cave. This was something Alec hadn't gotten around to seeing before, so he felt that this would be interesting. When he entered the cave itself, Alec was in awe just by how beautiful the crystals were. "This place is amazing," Alec commented.

"Incredible! These aren't normal run of the mill crystals: their highly reflective surfaces really do act just like a mirror does," Clemont stated.

"Isn't it great? They're the perfect way to make sure you're looking your very best," Serena said.

[Figures a girl would think like that,] Ethan commented.

"For once I won't call you out on your sarcastic attitude," Alec told him.

"It keeps going on down there!" Ash called out and ran down one of the tunnels. Alec immediately ran after him with the rest of the group not far behind him. Ash then walked past a mirror as Alec caught up with him and the two noticed another Ash in the mirror but wasn't following his movements.

"Okay, what was that?" Alec asked.

"I wish I knew," Ash answered. Alec looked around and noticed that the others weren't with them.

"Oh great, now we're lost in here. Perfect," Alec said. Suddenly, one of the mirrors let off a glow and the two saw another Ash, but this one didn't have a Pikachu. The other Ash then stretched out his hand and grabbed Pikachu before running away.

"Give Pikachu back!" Ash demanded as he jumped through the mirror with Alec and Ethan right behind him. "Where'd he go?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better head up to the surface, that's what I would do," Alec said and, luckily, they found the exit quickly. When they exited, Alec noticed that something was off. The trees were different colors and the sky was green. "What in the name of Arceus happened?" Alec asked no one.

"I don't know, but we can figure that out when we find Pikachu," Ash responded. The two then started calling out for Pikachu when a voice behind them got their attention. A familiar voice. The two turned around and they saw Serena, but something felt off about her.

"Well, well. Where have you been?" Serena asked, though it wasn't in her normal tone. "Just because I called you a cry baby."

"What is going on?" Alec asked, his mind spinning in circles as he tried to process all this.

"Do I need to add 'forgetful' to the list of things wrong with you, cowardly Alec," Serena mocked.

"Crybaby? Coward? What's gotten into you, Serena?" Ash asked. Alec then saw Bonnie.

"Look, it's Ash and Alec. Brother dear, I've located them," Bonnie called out.

"'Brother dear?'" Ash repeated. Clemont suddenly sprinted past the group then ran back.

"We've been searching all over for you two," Clemont said.

"Okay everyone stop doing everything! Serena's being rude, Bonnie sounds like a woman from olden times, and Clemont's a speed demon. What is happening?" Alec ranted. Those mentioned look at Alec with confusion.

"Nevermind that! So where's that Pikachu of yours?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah, now get this: another me popped out from inside a mirror and grabbed Pikachu and ran off," Ash explained.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Was it a dream perchance?" Bonnie continued.

"We were awake. So when followed that Ash and we wound up in this messed up world," Alec finished. The group glared at the two with suspicion and Serena stepped up to get a closer look.

"You two are different from the normal crybaby and cowardly Ash and Alec I know," Serena said slowly. Alec then noticed that Serena's skin was paler than normal. Looking at Clemont and Bonnie, they showed the same signs.

"Me, crybaby?" Ash asked.

"I am not a coward," Alec said at the same time.

"So maybe the culprit is our crybaby Ash," Bonnie realizes.

"Come to think of it, there is a legend about the cave right up ahead. The legend states that for every crystal mirror in the cave, there exists an alternate world. There's something else, but I can't remember at the moment," Clemont explained.

"Sounds stupid," Serena commented.

"Regardless, the Ash and Alec standing in front of us aren't the Ash and Alec we know," Clemont continues.

"You know, as weird as it might sound, I've gotta admit that the three of you aren't the Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie that we know," Ash stated.

"Hold on! I'm the only me and anyone who isn't me is not me! Now, what in the world did I just say?! Whatever! Here's the deal: if you can beat me in a battle, then I'll have to believe you," Serena said.

"You want this one Ash?" Alec asked him.

"Sure, you're on," Ash told Serena.

"I like the kind of Ash that would accept a challenge from Serena," Bonnie commented.

[Me too,] Dedenne added. Clemont called for the match to start and Serena threw out Fennekin.

"She's going with Fennekin, in that case, Froakie I choose you!" Ash called out.

"Fennekin: use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. Froakie countered with Water Pulse and destroyed the Flamethrower. Fennekin followed up with Scratch and Froakie used Double Team in response. The Froakies then all used Bubble and Fennekin fainted.

"Thanks, Froakie. Return," Ash said.

[Your welcome,] Froakie said. Serena then returned Fennekin and Ash and Alec stepped up to her.

"Serena, now do you believe us?" Ash asked.

"I would never lose to the Ash I know so I have to. I guess you two are from another world," Serena said.

"Glad that settles it. So where's the crybaby Ash and cowardly Alec that we're familiar with?" Clemont asked.

"Here we are," a low voice said and the other Ash stepped from behind a tree with the other Alec and Ethan behind him. Pikachu then broke free of this world's Ash's arms and ran up to Ash.

"Oh no," said Alec. "Okay, I'm going to call you Ash II and you Other Alec," he added, gesturing the Ash and Alec from the parallel world respectively.

"Why am _I_ Ash II?" asked the parallel universe's Ash nervously.

"D-don't argue with him," stammered Other Alec.

"Hey Ash, can you tell us what happened?" Clemont asked.

"Sure. It was after my battle with Serena," Ash II starts.

_**Other Alec's POV**_

"_Froakie is unable to battle. So the winner is Serena," Clemont declared._

"_Told ya, now you see how strong I am?" Serena asked as Ash returned his Froakie. "You're not crying again, are you?" Serena asked on seeing Ash's tears._

"_No, I'm not crying," Ash answered._

"_Yes, you are. CHECK IT OUT, LOOK AT CRYBABY ASH!" Serena shouted._

"_You're mean. That's it. From now on I'm going to travel alone," Ash said and ran off._

"_Ash! I was just messing with you!" Serena called out. She then turned to Alec, who was minding his own business. "What do you think you're doing?" Serena asked, her tone unforgiving._

"_W-What did I do this time?" Alec asked._

"_Maybe you should have tried to stop Ash!" Serena suddenly screamed. Alec then scrambled to his feet and ran after Ash with Ethan right behind him. Alec followed Ash and saw him run into a cave._

"_W-We don't have to follow him, r-r-right?" Alec asked._

_[Oh quit being such a coward. Come on!] Ethan said as he used Psychic to bring Alec in. The two eventually found Ash, but without Pikachu and was calling out for him._

"_Alec, I can't find Pikachu. Do you know where he is?" Ash asked._

"_I j-j-just want to get out of here," Alec said, shivering with fear. Ash then looked at the mirror they were standing by when they saw another Ash with Pikachu. Ash then grabbed Pikachu and ran off. "Wait for me!" Alec shouted as he ran after him._

**Alec's POV**

"But after that, I realized he wasn't my Pikachu. I'm really really sorry," Ash II finished.

"No prob. I got my Pikachu back and that's what counts," Ash responded. "So, what's your Pikachu like?"

"To tell the truth, my Pikachu's tough, wild and aggressive," Ash II responded.

"Well, not like we're going anywhere soon, so we might as well help out," Alec stated.

"Y-you will?" Other Alec asked. Before Alec could answer, Serena spoke up looking annoyed.

"Can you say a sentence without stuttering?" she asked. Other Alec flinched back and Alec stepped up.

"Just leave him alone Serena, what has he ever done to you?" Alec asked. Serena looked speechless for a moment before regaining her composure.

"Whatever, let's just find Pikachu and get this over with," Serena said.

"But how are we going to conduct the search for Pikachu?" Bonnie asked. Clemont then took off the stick on his bag and drew a circle with a lightning bolt in the center on the dirt.

"I thought we'd encountered a situation like this so I prepared this magic spell. I call it, _My Magical Direction Finder_," Clemont stated.

"Wait, magic's a thing?" Alec asked. Ash shrugged as Clemont continued.

"By dropping the staff in the center, it will then allow us to determine which direction to search," Clemont said. He then said the magic words and let the stick go.

"Excellent brother dear," Bonnie said. The group then set off in the direction the stick pointed to.

"Um, Alec? How could you stand up to Serena like that?" Other Alec asked.

"What'd you mean?" Alec asked.

"Well, you seem to be a lot more confident than me. So I was wondering how you do it," Other Alec stated.

"Look, we both come from different worlds, and I guess that things we experienced worked differently for us. But if you want tips, try telling Ethan off," Alec advised.

"T-tell Ethan off?! I'd be lucky not to be attacked by him," Other Alec explained.

"What's your Ethan like?" Alec asked.

"Well, he's got a big attitude and doesn't listen to anyone. If I didn't have his Poké Ball, he'd probably leave me for good. But he's the only Pokémon I can somewhat rely on. All my others just don't seem to like me," Other Alec explained.

"You just need to build up some confidence. Next time Serena gets mad at you, just tell her to leave you alone and don't stutter," Alec advised.

"I've tried that, but she doesn't listen."

"Then you keep trying. And don't stop till you succeed."

"I guess I can try." The group then stopped when they noticed that they had gone right to a cliff.

"It's a dead-end," Ash stated.

"Now where in the world is that Pikachu?" Serena asked impatiently.

"Wish I knew," Clemont stated.

"Even brother dear makes mistakes," Bonnie reassured.

"What do I do? I can't stand the thought of never seeing Pikachu. I'll… I'll… never be the same," Ash II started as he started to cry.

"Oh, perfect, here we go," Serena commented.

"Can you for once not make a smart remark?" Other Alec asked, which surprised Alec. Serena looked at Other Alec shocked but didn't say anything else.

"Come on Ash, don't cry," Ash told his crying counterpart. "You wanna find Pikachu, don't you?" Ash II nodded. "Okay, don't give up." Ash II wiped away his tears when a device grabbed Pikachu and the two Ethan's. Alec turned and saw Team Rocket standing not too far from them with what Alec assumed to be Ash II's Pikachu in a similar device.

"You people again?! Why can't you just go into space and stay there!?" Alec asked.

"W-Wait, who are they?" Other Alec asked.

"They're bad guys who try to steal other peoples' Pokémon," Ash explained.

"Huh, our Team Rocket call themselves 'Heroes of Justice'," Serena explained.

"Can we swap Team Rocket's?" Alec asked.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Ash demanded.

"Sure, as soon as you grow up," Meowth stated. Jessie and James then threw out Pumpkaboo and Inkay.

"Alec, you wanna get Ethan back?" Alec asked.

"Y-Yeah," Other Alec answered.

"Then get ready," Alec told him.

"Let's go," the two shouted and two Torch's appeared. Alec's Torch looked at the two Ethan's scornfully while Other Alec's looked like he just lost his best friend. "You went with Torch too?" the two asked in sync. Looking over, Ash was having a similar moment with his counterpart and their Hawlucha's. While Ash's looked ready to battle, Ash II's looked like he wanted to crawl into a big hole and not come out.

[Why I'm I the one who has to rescue that guy?] Alec's Torch asked him. Alec expected him to ask that and knew how to get Torch to go through with rescuing Ethan.

"It's what Flame would have done," Alec explained. Torch considered that for a moment and took a glance at Ethan.

[I really hate it when you pull that card,] Torch stated.

"I know, now use Burn Up on Pumpkaboo!" Alec commanded.

"Use Burn Up on Inkay!" Other Ash commanded. Torch's attack hit Pumpkaboo head-on while Hawlucha II's Karate Chop attack missed. Inkay managed to dodge Other Torch but was hit by Hawlucha. Inkay and Pumpkaboo then hit the counterpart Pokémon and sent them back.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded. Inkay aimed the attack at the counterparts Pokémon and the originals took the hit, both becoming confused.

"Torch! Return!" Alec shouted.

"Hawlucha! Return!" Ash shouted in sync with Alec.

"Alright, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. Pumpkaboo fired the attack into the counterparts Pokémon, taking them both out of the fight.

"T-This isn't good! We can't beat them!" Other Alec said in a panic.

"Get that nonsense out of your skull! You can't help Ethan by standing around and waiting for others to do the job for you!" Alec told him. "Remember what I said about confidence?" Other Alec nodded. "Then build some up, and let's take these idiot's down." Other Alec seemed to be reassured by this and put on his best confident face. Alec turned to look at Team Rocket and noticed Clemont sneaking behind them. He was fortunate enough to grab the devices that held the Pokémon. Meowth followed his gaze and turned to see Clemont.

"Look, twerp, what are you doing?" Meowth asked and Clemont responded by putting his foot on Meowth's face. Jessie and James both tried to tackle him, but Clemont dodged them and threw the devices.

"Leave the rest to me. Fennekin, your turn!" Serena shouted as she released her Pokémon. Fennekin then used Hidden Power on the four devices, releasing the Pokémon inside them.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was impressive," Alec commented.

[Shall we show them how it's done?] Ethan asked.

"We shall," Alec answered.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt let's go!" Ash I and II shouted in unison.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec and Other Alec shouted at the same time. The four attacks hit and the resulting explosion sends Team Rocket blasting off, again.

"You two were amazing," Serena said to Other Alec and Ash II.

"I was completely impressed," Bonnie commented.

"I do hope you two will consider continuing your journey with us," Clemont offered.

"Good work," Alec told his counterpart.

"Well, I had a good role model," Other Alec responded.

[Don't flatter him, his ego is hard to contain as it is.] Alec's Ethan commented.

"What ego?" Alec teased, knowing Ethan was trolling.

"Well, we'd better get off to the Pokémon Center. It's going to be dark soon," Serena pointed out.

"'Dark soon?' How could I forget!? According to the legend, people from another world can't go back once the sun sets," Clemont realized. Everyone was startled and immediately ran toward Reflection Cave and the mirror that Ash and Alec came through.

"When the mirror started to waver, that's when we were able to pass through," Ash explained.

"Let me see, I'd say the instability of the wavering mirror is functioning as something like a gate between worlds," Clemont stated.

"That's great and all, but how do we get through?" Alec asked.

"I'm not sure, right before it started to waver… That's it! I really wanted to find Pikachu, once I started wishing for that, the mirror wavered," Ash II explained.

"Then that's how we get through. Ready Ash?" Alec asked.

"Ready," Ash answered.

"You two help as well," Alec told Ethan and Pikachu. The four then concentrated on getting back and after a few moments that felt like hours, the mirror started to waver. Alec then saw their Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie on the other side, but Alec also noticed the gap between the portals that wasn't there before.

"There's no time to explain. Our worlds are starting to drift apart," Ash II explained.

"Serena, you need to concentrate on how much you want to keep journeying with Ash," Serena's counterpart explained. Everyone then concentrated as hard as they could and the worlds started to drift closer together, but then started to drift apart again.

"We'll have to jump for it. Hop on Ethan," Alec said and Ethan got on Alec's shoulder. Alec and Ash then jumped as far as they could. Alec managed to land on the other side, but Ash wasn't that lucky. His landing was unstable and he started to fall, but the group grabbed onto him.

"Hold on," Serena told Ash.

"Psychic!" Alec shouted. Ethan used the move to bring Ash and Pikachu onto their side and the group looked at their counterparts. The group said their goodbyes as the portal closed, becoming a solid crystal.

"You knew, I can still hardly believe it," Serena stated.

"And that other Bonnie said 'I do hope we meet again,'" Bonnie pointed out, mimicking her counterpart's voice.

"There is a possibility that the portal will open up again sometime, to prepare for that I'll invent a—" Clemont started.

"They said they will continue their journey as friends, so let's do that too," Ash interrupted.

"I don't know about you, but I hope I never go back there, that place was so weird," Alec commented.

"Dare I ask?" Serena questioned.

"I wouldn't," Alec responded. The group then exited the cave and continued on their way to Shalour City.


	10. Forging Forest Friendships

Forging Forest Friendships

**Alec's POV**

The group had stopped to do some training near a waterfall, and Ash was training up Froakie. Froakie then used Pound on the waterfall managing to split the water for a brief moment. [Nice work Froakie,] Pikachu commented.

"Awesome stuff, just like that," Ash told Froakie.

"Wow, they're really pumped up," Bonnie pointed out.

"Froakie is moving faster than ever," Clemont commented.

"Looks like they are really excited for their gym battle against Korrina," Serena stated.

"As they should be. Korrina won't be easy to beat though," Alec pointed out.

"No matter, I'll beat Korrina and then Alec. I wanna battle you. A real one, not just training," Ash said.

"Confident are we? Sure, I look forward to seeing how much you've got," Alec responded. The group then heard something come down the waterfall and looked up to see a massive log about to fall on Pikachu. Froakie reacted quickly and formed a white blade in his hand and cut right through the log.

"What move was that?" Serena asked.

"That was Cut," Clemont explained.

"Wow, Froakie you learned how to use Cut!" Ash said excitedly.

[Thanks for the save,] Pikachu said.

[Anytime,] Froakie responded.

"Froakie must have learned that move trying to save Pikachu," Serena theorized.

"That's not uncommon for a Pokémon to find new power in a stressful situation," Alec explained.

"You're right. First time I met Froakie, it jumped in to save Pikachu," Ash explained.

"Hey Ash, a double battle would be an interesting way for you to train with Froakie. Since Froakie learned a new move trying to save Pikachu, a double battle might do more of the same," Clemont suggested.

"Sounds good. So Ash, you up for it?" Alec asked.

"You bet!" Ash answered. The two then stood across from each other and got ready to battle.

"Ready Ethan?" Alec asked.

[When am I not?] Ethan answered as he stepped forward.

"And now for my next Pokémon. Torch, let's go!" Alec shouted, throwing his Poké Ball.

[Alright, who am I battling this time?] Torch asked. He then turned and saw Ethan next to him. [Oh you've gotta be kidding me. It's one of _those_ battles, isn't it?] Torch asked.

[Alec, I don't think this is a good idea,] Ethan stated.

"You two need to get along, so, this is today's training. And for the love of Arceus, don't blow everything up this time," Alec told them.

[That was pretty funny though,] Ethan commented.

[I suppose it was,] Torch responded.

"See, you two are getting along already," Alec said.

[Don't push your luck,] the two Pokémon said at the same time. They then looked at each other and Torch turned back to Ash.

"And I spoke too soon," Alec muttered to himself.

"If you three are done with your discussion we'll get this battle started. Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash said. "Hawlucha, Froakie, we're having a double battle, so make sure you help each other out."

[Let's go!] Froakie said.

[Before we begin though,] Hawlucha said and he pointed his fist at Froakie.

"Hawlucha wants to work together," Ash explained to Froakie, who looked confused.

[Okay, sure,] Froakie said, returning Hawlucha's fist bump.

"Ethan, Iron Tail on Froakie. Torch, Burn Up on Hawlucha!" Alec commanded.

"Hawlucha, Froakie, dodge it!" Ash shouted. Froakie jumped clear over Ethan's attack, but Hawlucha stood in place and allowed Torch to slam Burn Up into him, sending Hawlucha back. Froakie landed and gave a disappointed glace at Hawlucha. "Now, it's our turn. Froakie, Bubble. Hawlucha, rapid-fire Karate Chops!"

"Ethan, counter with Psychic! Torch, Eruption!" Alec commanded. Ethan was able to follow through with his command and clumped all the bubbles together, but as Torch was turning to expose Hawlucha to his Eruption attack, Hawlucha hit Torch into Ethan, causing the Bubble attack to slam into the two. "You two alright?" Alec asked.

[Watch what you're doing,] Torch snapped at Ethan. Alec knew what would happen if this continued.

"Get your heads back into the game, we've got a battle to win," Alec told them. "Ethan, jump into the air! Torch, use Earthquake!" As Ethan leaped into the air, Torch prepared to slam his fist into the ground when a Water Pulse from Froakie hit Torch, stopping the attack.

[Torch! You alright?!] Ethan asked as he landed.

[I'm good. It looks worse than it is,] Torch explained.

"_Good. That earlier progress hasn't been lost between those two. Course, if I wasn't going easy on them, this battle would already be over. Don't want to lose though. Better step it up a bit,_" Alec thought to himself. He then noticed Hawlucha get up in Froakie's face.

[What do you think you're doing?] Hawlucha asked accusingly.

[Protecting us from unnecessary damage,] Froakie explained.

"Hawlucha, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I think Hawlucha doesn't want Froakie getting in his way," Serena theorized.

"Is that true Hawlucha?" Ash asked.

[More or less,] Hawlucha responded.

[Are you kidding me?] Froakie asked.

"Let's finish this. Ethan, use Psychic and hold them in place. Torch, use Wild Charge!" Alec commanded. Unable to move, Torch's attack slammed into Hawlucha and Froakie, knocking them both out.

[That wasn't that bad,] Torch commented.

[Your welcome by the way,] Ethan said. Alec felt prideful that the two were starting to get along. Now to separate them before it all falls apart.

"Good work, both of you. Torch, return, get some rest," Alec said.

[Actually, I'd like to stay out for a bit,] Torch responded. Alec gave him a skeptical look. [I'll be good,] Torch stated, reading Alec's face.

"Fine, but if you start going for each other's throats again you're _both_ going in your balls," Alec told them. Looking over, Froakie and Hawlucha were now going after each other. Thankfully, Ash was able to stop them before things got out of hand.

"You two are supposed to be on the same team! You're supposed to help each other out!" Ash yelled.

[Sorry, Ash,] Froakie and Hawlucha said in sync then glared at each other. Hawlucha then swooped in and punched Froakie on the head.

[What was that for?!] Froakie shouted.

[For getting in my way,] Hawlucha responded.

[What was that?!]

[You heard me!] Ash then stepped between the two and pulled them apart.

"I told you two to quit it!" Ash told them.

"I think we just solved one problem and replaced it with another," Alec muttered to the rest of the group.

"I think it's special training time. I'll put something together for the two of you," Ash said. Froakie and Hawlucha then looked away from each other as Ash sweatdropped. Ash got started as the rest of the group set up lunch.

"Hey Alec, what did you mean by 'solving one problem by replacing it with another?'" Serena asked.

"Well, Ethan and Torch have been at odds with each other for a while. Ethan is close friends with Flame, my Charizard, and Torch sees Flame as kind of a mentor figure. Since Torch tries to occupy Flame's attention all the time, this has caused a rift between Torch and Ethan," Alec explained.

"Sounds tricky," Bonnie commented.

"It's mainly Torch, to be honest. Ethan's tried to get along, but that hasn't always gone so well. Light's mainly been helping out, acting as a moderator for the two when I was traveling in Johto. This is one of their better days," Alec continued.

"On that note, lunch is ready," Clemont called out.

"Here, freshly-baked Poké Puffs," Serena said, putting the basket by the Pokémon. The group was then shocked to see it empty.

"Oh no, the Poké Puffs are gone!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"But how? I know I put them in here," Serena stated.

"You did. Someone just got to them first," Alec noted.

"Alright, who took the Poké Puffs?" Serena asked the Pokémon. None of them fessed up, but Chespin was the only one who didn't shake his head.

"Well someone took them," Bonnie said.

"You'd better tell us the truth," Clemont told them. Alec looked at Serena and she had a confident smile on her face, and something told Alec that she already knew who took them.

"Well, even if no one will admit it I'll know. I put in those super spicy Poké Puffs Fennekin loves so much, and right about now, things should start heating up in a big, big way," she said. Just as she finished Chespin then shot a massive amount of flames out of his mouth.

"So it was you Chespin!" Serena shouted.

"Poké Puff theft!" Bonnie stated.

[So spicy,] Chespin muttered as the Pokémon glared at him. As Clemont started to get the table set, Alec turned to watch Ash's training with Froakie and Hawlucha.

"Alright, try Super Flying Cut once more!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha then jumped into the air with Froakie right behind him. Froakie, however, landed badly on Hawlucha's back and one of Froakie's hands got in Hawlucha's eye. Hawlucha, unable to maintain control, slammed into the ground. "Goofed again. This isn't going well at all."

[Watch where you're going! And keep your hand out of my eye!] Hawlucha shouted at Froakie.

[Not my fault you're so incompetent that you can't fly in a straight line!] Froakie countered.

[You're the one who's incompetent!] Hawlucha countered.

[No you are!] Froakie shouted.

"Stop it! Not again!" Ash shouted.

[Will you both just quit it?!] Pikachu shouted.

"Try to be a little friendlier," Ash advised. Hawlucha and Froakie's stomachs then rumbled. Ash then handed an Oran Berry to each of them. "Now, let's get that move another try."

[Alright!] Hawlucha said excitedly.

[Okay,] Froakie said. The two Pokémon then got into a battle position as Alec started walking up to tell them that lunch was ready.

"Great, and this time, we'll make it work. Use Super Flying—" Ash started when what appeared to be a Vine Whip came out of the trees and grabbed Ash and pulled him into the trees. Alec, his Pokémon, and Ash's Pokémon ran after him. Suddenly, a Confuse Ray slammed into Alec and the last thing he felt was vines raping around his feet.

**Ethan's POV**

[Alec!] Ethan shouted upon seeing him dragged away. The Pokémon tried to pursue when large roots blocked their path. Ethan didn't hesitate and jumped over them, along with Torch, Hawlucha, and Froakie. Ethan also heard Pikachu yell out behind him, but he ignored it. They then got to a field where Ethan saw Ash and Alec on what appeared to be a Trevenant. But Ethan didn't get a good look when vines grabbed the Pokémon's feet and hoisted them into the air. Hawlucha and Froakie both tried to swing their way out of the vines but ended up hitting each other.

[Don't worry, I'll get us out!] Torch said.

[Wait! If you use Burn Up you might burn down the whole forest,] Ethan warned.

[And you've got a better idea?] Torch asked rhetorically.

[As a matter of fact, I do,] Ethan said. He used Iron Tail and cut the vine holding him up and landed back on the ground. He then jumped back up and cut everyone free. Torch and Hawlucha slammed into the ground and Froakie fell onto Hawlucha.

[Could have given us a heads up before you did that?] Torch asked.

[Your welcome,] Ethan answered. Hawlucha and Froakie then started to argue again, however, Ethan tuned them out as he noticed something refelt the sunlight at him. Walking up, he realized what it was, Alec's Keystone. The string must have snapped when he was dragged. Ethan also noticed Ash's cap sitting in the field. Froakie walked up and picked it up.

[We have to get them back,] Froakie told the group while handing Ash's cap to Hawlucha, who put it on his head. Ethan then tossed Torch the Keystone.

[Best you hang on to that,] Ethan told him. Torch nodded. Ethan tried to pick up Alec's sent. [This way.] The group then headed in the direction of Alec's sent and quickly found the Trevenant. It also helped that Ash and Alec had regained consciousness because they were demanding to be let go.

[You'd better let them go,] Hawlucha threatened as he and Froakie got in front of Trevenant.

[Or we'll make you,] Torch finished, standing behind Trevenant with Ethan.

"What took you two so long?" Alec asked.

[I require them,] Trevenant stated.

"Watch out for the Confuse Ray!" Ash warned. Froakie then leaped into the air and threw some on his frobble at Trevenant, blinding it. Hawlucha then went for a High Jump Kick but went through Trevenant and hit the ground.

"Ethan, Torch, you two have the type advantage, so take this sucker out!" Alec commanded. Ethan nodded and fired Night Shade at Trevenant and he released Ash and Alec. The two trainers then stood by their Pokémon. Hawlucha then put Ash's cap back on his head and Torch threw Alec's Keystone to him. "Thanks you two," Alec told them.

"Okay, let's test our training. Remember, work together as partners. Use Super Flying Cut!" Ash commanded. Alec looked like he wanted to protest but it didn't matter, as Froakie had jumped at Hawlucha from the front and got caught on his shoulder. Hawlucha's Flying Press phased right through Trevenant and Froakie hit the big tree. Trevenant then fired Willow Wisp and hit Ash's Pokémon. Ethan and Torch then stepped in front of them.

[Don't think we'll be taken down so easily,] Ethan mocked.

"Hey Torch! Remember when you learned Eruption?" Alec suddenly asked. Ethan remembered back and realized Alec's plan.

[You set it up, I'll finish him] Torch told Ethan.

[Got it,] Ethan responded.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec commanded. Ethan jumped into the air and aimed the attack just behind Trevenant. The faint worked and Trevenant moved forward when Torch slide under him. "Now Torch!" Alec shouted. Torch then let loose a powerful Eruption attack causing an explosion.

[That did it,] Torch stated. When the smoke cleared, however, Trevenant was somehow still standing.

[But how?] Ethan asked shocked. He then got ready to fire another attack.

[Stop! Stop! I yield!] Trevenant shouted.

"Hold," Alec ordered unnecessarily. "What did you want with us?" Alec asked.

[I need your help with something, but I don't think I can make it there] Trevenant responded. Alec then pulled out a Sitrus Berry and threw it toward Trevenant, who took it and ate it whole. [Thank you. Come, please.]

"He wants us to follow him. Said he needed help," Alec told Ash and the group followed Trevenant.

**Alec's POV**

After a bit of walking, Alec saw what the problem was. A Sudowoodo and a Bonsly trapped in an electrified net. Recognizing it as a hunter trap, Alec's blood boiled in anger, remembering the hunter when he met Ethan. "Do you bring us here so we could help your friends?" Ash asked.

"Hang on. I've got an idea," Alec said. He reached for the right side of his belt and pulled out a knife.

"Woah! Why do you have a knife?!" Ash asked surprised.

"It's one of the things my father's company makes. It's pretty useful, can cut through the thickest vines, and, better yet, it's made of a specially made insulated metal," Alec explained. He climbed up the tree and managed to get up to the branch that held the trapped Pokémon. "Don't worry, You'll be out of there soon," Alec reassured them. He then cut into the release mechanism and it immediately opened and freed the Pokémon.

[Thank you so much!] they gratefully said. As Alec was climbing down, the rest of the group caught up with them.

"You two okay?" Bonnie asked.

"We're fine. Trevenant here just needed help freeing some Pokémon caught in a hunter's net," Alec explained as he returned his knife to its sheath. Suddenly, another net appeared out of nowhere and caught Pikachu. Alec turned and saw Team Rocket standing on top of a nearby cliff.

"Not you again!" Serena shouted.

"Well the same goes for you," Jessie replied.

"It's all part of our groundbreaking, patent-pending, rare Pokémon stealing strategy," James stated.

"Of course. You're the ones who set a trap of Sudowoodo and Bonsly," Ash realized.

"Wow, he thinks," Meowth said sarcastically. Alec felt his fist clench with a newfound hatred for Team Rocket.

"There is no end to your evil, isn't there?" Alec asked, his voice full of anger.

"Once you join Team Rocket, you'll be thrilled to be doing things like this," Jessie told him.

"I'd rather return to my father then join you!" Alec shouted, his anger rising by the second. Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt, but the net was insulated. "Ash, let me handle this," Alec told him, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. Ash nodded nervously. Team Rocket then let out Inkay and Pumpkaboo. "Ethan, Torch, let's do this!" The two Pokémon nodded and ran up to face Team Rocket.

[You good Ethan?] Torch asked, seeing Ethan glare at Team Rocket with a similar hatred that Alec was giving them.

[Let's just take these asshat's down,] Ethan responded.

"Ethan, Night Shade!" Alec shouted. The attack hit Pumpkaboo and Inkay taking Pumpkaboo out of the fight and Inkay struggling to remain up.

"Just how strong is he?!" Jessie asked in shock.

"Torch, Burn Up!" Alec commanded. The attack slammed into Inkay and Torch continued and hit Team Rocket while freeing Pikachu, who immediately ran to Ash. "Finish it off! Torch, use Eruption! Ethan, use Dark Pulse!" The Eruption through Team Rocket into the air and fully sent Team Rocket into a blastoff. Alec took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before turning to his friends, who looked terrified. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. I just can't stand the use of traps like that to capture Pokémon," Alec apologized.

"Don't apologize. Considering what you've seen, I'm not surprised you acted that way," Clemont responded.

"It was kind of scary though," Bonnie said nervously.

"I imagine it was. I try not to let that happen, but I hate Pokémon hunters and their traps and tactics. So, when I see one, it reminds me how close I was to losing Ethan," Alec stated. Ethan hoped onto Alec's shoulder and he nuzzled against his cheek. "I'm okay," Alec told him, scratching the side of his neck.

As the group left the area, Trevenant, Sudowoodo, and Bonsly saying their goodbyes. Alec's mind, however, went somewhere else. If it weren't for the deep breaths, which would have been near impossible had the moment lasted a little longer, he would have remained in that state for a long time. Who knows what would've happened. Alec thought to himself, "_Can't allow myself to lose control like that again. I don't even want to think of what might have happened if I turned on my friends. I couldn't forgive myself if I did._"

_**Quick announcement before the chapter ends, Season 2 of my MLP series will now commence. As a result, this story will be on hold for a bit while I work on the Prologue and the first two episodes. Still, I hope you all enjoyed.**_


	11. Summer of Discovery

Summer of Discovery

**Alec's POV**

Alec was outside the Pokémon Center in a small town on the group's route to Shalour City. He had just finished an early morning run with Ethan and now they were both starving. Entering the Center, Alec saw his friends waiting for him. "Okay, what's going on?" Alec asked.

"Professor Sycamore's Summer Camp is starting this afternoon and we can make it!" Serena said excitedly.

"Let me guess, you all want to go and you want me to come with you?" Alec guessed. "Sure."

"Alright, then let's go!" Ash shouted. That's when Ash, Pikachu, Alec and Ethan's stomachs grumbled. "As soon as we have breakfast," Ash stated. It didn't take the group too long to make it to the Camp which was on a beachfront.

"It's so pretty," Bonnie commented.

"I love that smell. Ocean air," Clemont stated. The group found Sycamore waving to them from one of the buildings and proceeded to tell him about their encounter with Korrina's Mega Lucario.

"I wish I was there to witness that," Sycamore said when the group finished. "And since you're with Alec I assume you've seen some of his Mega Evolved Pokémon."

"Yep. They've already seen Light and Arco Mega Evolve and I told them about Flame," Alec explained.

"So, I take it you'll be battling Korrina and her Lucario at the Shalour City Gym?" Sycamore asked Ash.

"You bet. The stronger my opponent, the more fired up I get. And once I beat Korrina, I plan on beating Alec," Ash told Sycamore.

"My my, confident are we?" Alec asked.

"Either way, I hope your stay here is useful and marvelous at the same time," Sycamore told the group. His assistant then showed them to the Team Froakie cabin where they would be staying.

"It's the cutest," Bonnie commented, though Alec was pretty sure they were all the same. Once inside, the cabin had a decent living area and six beds in a bunk arrangement. Bonnie wasted no time and immediately claimed a top bunk on one of the beds. Serena was looking outside at the view while Alec claimed his own bed.

"Speaking of Summer Camp, this must bring back memories for the two of you," Clemont told Ash and Serena.

"Why would it?" Alec asked.

"Serena and I met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp back when we were eight," Ash explained to Alec before turning to Serena. "Let's make this as memorable as it was when we were kids."

"It's a deal," Serena responded. They then heard something about a battle going outside and the group headed out to get a look. They saw a Conkeldurr and a Squirtle getting ready. Conkeldurr went in with Superpower and Squirtle ran up and jumped off one of Conkeldurr's pillars as he swung at Squirtle. Conkeldurr continued to try to smash Squirtle but he kept dodging.

"Hey! Stop moving!" Conkeldurr's trainer protested.

"But it's what we do, we just can't stand still," Squirtle's trainer responded while dancing and Squirtle was doing it as well.

"They're fighting by dancing? That's a new one," Alec commented while figuring out ways to counter that kind of movement. Squirtle then slammed a Skull Bash into Conkeldurr, knocking him out in one hit. Ash then ran up to Squirtle's trainer.

"Hey, can I battle you next?" Ash asked.

"Sounds good. I'm Tierno from Santalune City. And Squirtle here's my partner. We're a part of Team Squirtle. What about you guys?" Tierno asked.

"All of us are a part of Team Froakie," Ash explained. The group introduced themselves and Tierno's eye widened when Alec introduced himself and Ethan.

"It's you!" Tierno said with excitement and he got in Alec's face. "You're _the_ Alec Kirkland! You're a legend! Beating the Kalos League when you were 11 and, if the rumors are true, you've beaten the Elite Four!" Alec backed up and he felt Ethan hide behind him.

"Well, the rumor is true…" Alec started.

"It is?! That's amazing! I was watching the finals and that Charizard of yours was so amazing!" Tierno exclaimed, getting in Alec's face again.

"Can I get some personal space?" Alec asked as gently pushed Tierno back.

"Oh, sorry. I was just so excited to meet my hero!" Tierno explained. Alec felt himself blush in embarrassment but shook it off quickly. "Hey, Ash? Mind if I battle Alec real quick?" Tierno asked.

"Sure," Ash responded.

"Well, if it's a battle you want, you're on," Alec stated. Tierno continued to use Squirtle and Alec grabbed the Ultra Ball on his belt and threw out Sandtrap. "Let's see what you got."

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!" Tierno commanded.

"Get a bead on his movements and use Iron Tail!" Alec called out. Sandtrap was able to follow Squirtle with his eyes and the move slammed Squirtle into the sand. "Now Dragon Pulse!" The move fired but Squirtle started dancing and avoided the attack. "Earthquake!" Alec called out. Instead of ripping the ground apart, the sand folded in on itself and Squirtle got stuck.

"Squirtle, get out of there!" Tierno called out.

"Dragon Pulse!" Alec commanded. The move slammed into Squirtle, who quickly fainted.

[And that's that,] Sandtrap commented.

"Good work Sandtrap. Return," Alec said and returned him to his ball.

"Man, you are in a whole other league compared to me," Tierno commented, holding the now conscious Squirtle in his arms. Looking back at the group, Alec saw that they, mainly Serena, were talking with another girl about something called Poké Vision. "Hey Shauna, I would have told you about Serena earlier, but look! Alec Kirkland's here," Tierno told her.

"I don't blame you, Tierno. Honestly, I'm glad you met him," Shauna said before turning to Alec. "And it's a good thing too. Sometimes Tierno wouldn't shut up about you."

"I'm flattered," Alec muttered then asked. "So what's this about Poké Vision?"

"Oh, Serena has this great video on Poké Vision. It's really great," Shauna explained. She then started to rant on something to do with Poké Vision but Alec wasn't following. The group ended up in the Pokémon Center and Shauna took them to the video terminals. "Whenever I visit the Pokémon Center, I check Poké Vision and see what's new," Shauna explained and she pulled up Serena's video. "See, this one's Serena's. Look at how many views it's gotten." Alec looked and saw the number 44061 appear on the screen. Apparently, it was popular.

"That's great! I had no idea people were watching," Serena stated.

"Can I meet your Fennekin? Please?" Shauna asked. Serena agreed and threw Fennekin's Poké Ball. "So cute. You're too cute! Fennekin's even cuter in person," Shauna commented.

"Thank you, Shauna," Serena replied.

"Grooming her tail must be lots of work, but it's totally shiny and smooth," Shauna pointed out as she stroked Fennekin's tail.

"That's so sweet. It's because I brush it all the time. Do you make Poké Vision videos too?" Serena asked.

"Sure do. I've made a whole bunch," Shauna answered. She then brought up her account and there were at least eight.

"That's a lot," Ash commented.

"I always make one when I catch a new Pokémon, and when I get my hands on a pretty new ribbon," Shauna explained and she opened a video on her Bulbasaur.

"You've got a Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

"Yep, sure do. It's my go-to Pokémon pal," Shauna stated and she threw out Bulbasaur. "Don't you think Bulbasaur's super cute too?"

"Sure do," Serena answered. The Pokémon, minus Ethan, tried to say hi. Bulbasaur ignored them.

"Seems someone's got a bit of an attitude," Alec commented.

"Yeah," Shauna responded. Clemont's Chespin suddenly released himself.

"Chespin!" Clemont scolded.

"I think Chespin wants to play," Bonnie theorized. Ash then threw out Froakie to join the party. Serena then pulled out some Poké Puffs and she handed them out to the Pokémon.

"And since Ethan's super picky, I made this special one for him," Serena said, giving it to Ethan. Ethan sniffed it for a moment and ate it in one bite.

"If only I could get him to eat like that," Alec mumbled. Serena then offered on to Bulbasaur but she refused.

"Sorry, because my Bulbasaur is a teensy bit shy around others. She won't eat anything unless I feed her," Shauna explained. Serena handed Shauna the Poké Puff and she handed it to Bulbasaur, who smiled for a moment. A Charmander suddenly jumped in the middle of the Pokémon and started punching the air.

"Energetic," Ash commented.

"All three of the Kanto starters are here. So, where's Charmander's trainer?" Clemont wondered.

"Right there, that's him," Shauna said, pointing to the exhausted trainer as he was running after his Pokémon.

"Hey, it's Trevs!" Tierno called out.

"Trevor, you're so late," Shauna pointed out.

"Sorry, you see, Charmander was at it again on our way here," Trevor explained.

"What do you mean? Charmander was at what again?" Bonnie asked. Charmander answered her question by running up to Pikachu and Fennekin and tried to bit them, but the two Pokémon avoided it. The flickers of flame that came from Charmander's mouth though, landed on Chespin and set the area's on fire and Squirtle quickly put it out with Water Gun.

"I'm so sorry for Charmander's actions toward your Pokémon" Trevor apologized.

"Hey Trevs, maybe Alec could help you," Tierno offered.

"Tierno, if this is a joke then it isn't funny," Trevor told him.

"I'm not joking, he's right there," Tierno said, pointing at Alec. Trevor looked at him and adopted a similar look to the one Tierno gave him earlier.

"_Oh great, here we go again_," Alec thought.

"It is you! I can't believe it! And this must be your partner, right?" Trevor asked, referring to Ethan and getting up in Ethan's face. Ethan jumped back and hissed at Trevor, who looked surprised at the action.

"Don't mind Ethan. He's a bit skittish around strangers," Alec explained as he put Ethan on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I've just never seen an Umbreon before, let alone a shiny one," Trevor explained. He then turned to the rest of the group. "You're Serena!" Trevor suddenly shouted.

"It's Poké Vision! That video made you famous," Bonnie stated.

"Shauna kept saying there is this really pretty girl on a video. She must have shown it to me a million times," Trevor explained. Serena blushed and used her hair to hide it.

"Woah, you're just so cute," Tierno commented Serena, his eyes somehow turning into hearts. For some unknown reason, this ticked off Alec.

"Don't mind him, he's a goofball," Shauna explained. Trevor then ran up to Pikachu and snapped a picture of him. Ethan was talking to Pikachu at the time and jumped back. Trevor took a photo of him also. Ash and Alec looked at Trevor questionably.

"I like to take photos of all the Pokémon I meet," Trevor explained. He cycled through his photos and they were good shots. "My dream is to meet every Pokémon in the Pokédex, and someday, discover a Pokémon that hasn't been named yet."

"That's some goal," Alec commented.

"So, are all you guys staying for camp?" Shauna asked.

"Yep, we're a part of Team Froakie. The five of us have been traveling together for a bit now," Serena explained.

"Big group. Must be a lot of fun," Tierno commented.

"You guys don't travel together?" Ash asked.

"The three of us got our Pokémon from Professor Sycamore on the same day, but we went our separate ways to pursue our dreams," Tierno explained.

"But every now and again, we like to meet up and catch up on what everyone is up to," Shauna finished.

"So, why are you on a journey Ash?" Trevor asked.

"That's easy, I started traveling to become a Pokémon Master," Ash answered.

"So, becoming a Pokémon Master is your dream?" Tierno questioned.

"Yep," Ash explained.

"What about you Alec? I'm curious about what a powerful trainer such as yourself could strive for?" Tierno asked.

"To be the strongest I can possibly be," Alec answered.

"It's time to gather on the beach for introductions," an announcement called out. The group headed toward the beach, but Alec stopped when he saw Serena remaining in place.

"Serena, you coming?" Alec asked. Serena nodded and followed. The group arrived at the beach where Professor Sycamore was giving the announcement.

"Hello there. And thank you all for being here. And why are you here? You're here to build an even deeper bond with your Pokémon through your interactions with other trainers. Starting today and throughout the week, I hope you have lots of summer camp fun. And now to introduce Nurse Joy, who has opened a Pokémon Center just for us. And here's our food service manager, who takes good care of us every year, Madam Catherine," Sycamore introduced.

"My mission is to make certain you have delicious meals all week long. Of course, I have three excellent chefs to help me," Catherine tells everyone. Looking at the three chefs behind Catherine, Alec feels like he's seen them before, but he pushes the thought from his mind as Sycamore continues.

"Alright, at our camp, we have a system where each team earns points depending on how they perform in each day's activity," he continues.

"Let's have fun," Ash said to the rest of Team Froakie.

"Alright Team Froakie, let's go!" Bonnie cheered.

"First place gets 10 points, second place gets 7 points, third place gets 3 points, and all other places get no points. The goal is to help each other out when competing. The team that has earned the most points by the end of the week will be inducted into the Pokémon Summer Camp Hall of Fame," Sycamore finished.

"Also, please note the current champion, Diantha, was inducted into the Hall of Fame when she was your age," Catherine commented. The groups started talking about how cool it would be to follow in Diantha's footprints, but Alec didn't care about the Hall of Fame.

"Now on the first day, we'd like to get everyone acquainted by starting off with a Pokémon battle. It's an annual tradition where no points are awarded, so feel free to challenge everyone you like," Sycamore explained. People started getting into battles with Ash vs Tierno, Serena vs Shauna, and Clemont vs Trevor being the one's Alec was more interested in. He then felt someone tap on his shoulder and he found a boy with a Beartic behind him.

"I'm challenging you to a battle!" he told Alec.

"Let's see what you got then," Alec responded and he threw out Sandtrap to battle. His opponent looked confused.

"Are you really using a Dragon/Ground-type against an Ice-type?" he asked. Alec's response was a determined smile that told his opponent everything. "Your loss. Beartic, use Blizzard!"

"Shield yourself with Sandstorm!" Alec commanded. The Blizzard froze the sand solid but Sandtrap flew out the top. "Iron Tail, let's go!" Alec shouted. The move slammed down on Beartic's head sending the Pokémon into the sand. "Earthquake!" Alec commanded. It turned out that using Earthquake on the sand had a bigger effect on larger Pokémon and Alec made a mental note of that. Beartic, now waist-deep in sand, couldn't get out. Alec then saw Sandtrap's mouth sprout flames. "Is that what I think it is?" Alec questioned. Sandtrap fired the new move, which turned out to be Fire Blast, and caused a small explosion on impact with Beartic, who promptly fainted.

[Way to go Sandtrap! You learned a new move!] Ethan said excitedly.

[I'm keeping that move. Hands down,] Sandtrap responded.

"Nice one Sandtrap, we'll practice that move some more later," Alec told him. He then returned Sandtrap and turned to watch Ash's battle, only to see Squirtle's hand inches away from Froakie's throat before Froakie's Water Pulse popped in his hand. Later, the camp headed to dinner and Team's Froakie and Squirtle sat together.

"You never know what Ash is going to do. I'm always learning new things to do for Pokémon threw his actions, you're never sure of what's next," Clemont told Team Squirtle.

"Oh man, come on. It's not such a big deal. But your inventions are totally amazing," Ash commented.

"An inventor?" Trevor asked.

"His inventions are always helping us out," Ash answered. Clemont then showed his Aipom arm that was attached to his bag.

"Inventing is my passion. I love coming up with things that benefit Pokémon," Clemont explained.

"So Serena, how did your battle with Shauna go?" Alec asked.

"It was a lot of fun. I figured out a lot of things, and Shauna showed me a few things as well," Serena answered.

"That's good to hear," Alec responded.

**Later that night: Serena's POV**

Serena was sitting on the dock with Fennekin on her lap as Serena groomed her tail. "Becoming a Pokémon Master," Serena said out of the blue.

"Fenn?" Fennekin questioned.

"Ash isn't the only one. There's Clemont, Alec, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor. They're all on a journey to make their dreams come true," Serena said and she felt Fennekin lick her hand. "But I need a dream too."

"Mind if I join you?" a voice behind Serena asked. She turned and saw Alec without his jacket and Ethan right beside him.

"Sure. I don't mind," Serena answered. Alec sat down next to her and looked up at the moon.

"I noticed that you're looking a bit down. Care to talk about it?" Alec asked.

"I was just thinking. Everyone seems to have a dream, but when I look at myself I realized I don't have a dream," Serena told him.

"Well, it's not easy to find one's dream," Alec told her.

"How did you find your dream?" Serena asked. Alec was silent for a bit before he spoke.

"What I'm about to tell you is something only my Pokémon know, so I must ask you to keep this a secret," Alec answered.

"I promise," Serena responded.

"When I first started my journey, the sole purpose was to get away from my father and his ways. Once I did that, however, I found myself in a similar situation to what you're experiencing. Eventually, I decided to take on battling, but I quickly found out that my name was tainted. 'Kirkland the Pokémon hater', they called me. When I realized just how far my father's name had been poisoned, I resolved to make my name worth something. To become something other than the son of a Pokémon hating businessman. That's my true goal, being the strongest I can be is just the path I set myself on. It's taken years to get to where I am now, and I feel like I've hardly scratched the surface," Alec explained.

"You've talked a lot about your father, but what about your mother?" Serena asked. Alec's silence to that question was really uncomfortable. Serena immediately regretted asking. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's alright. I suppose someone should know." Alec took a deep breath and let it out before continuing as Ethan got on Alec's lap. "My parents divorced when I was barely a year old and my father somehow won legal custody over me. I get the feeling my mom was supposed to see me, but she never did. Either my father prevented me from meeting her, or she never wanted to see me again. I'll probably never know."

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard."

"Well, I've got Ethan and all my other Pokémon. They're my real family. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"For me, I've never known my father, and my mom doesn't talk about him. Whenever I brought up the subject mom would find an excuse not to answer," Serena explained. Alec then smiled.

"Seems we both have parent issues," Alec joked.

"It seems so," Serena commented.

"It's a lot easier to talk to you than the others it seems," Alec said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I guess," Serena said slowly, a prickle of worry going threw her. Alec must have noticed.

"Don't worry. I have no interest in you romantically. I've felt love before, and how I feel around you is not even close to it," Alec explained. "Besides, you have your eyes on Ash." Serena blushed heavily at the statement and had a hard time bringing her blush down as Alec laughed.

"That was cruel," Serena pouted and she punched Alec's shoulder. Fennekin and Ethan started laughing as well and Serena looked up at the moon.

"Still, if you ever need any advice, you can talk to me," Alec told her. Serena nodded as Alec and Ethan left, leaving Serena to her thoughts.


	12. Day Three Blockbusters

_**Before this chapter begins I need to say something. For those of you who have been trying to add guest reviews about my transcripts and giving them to another author (you know who you are), I'm just going to say this: I DON'T HAVE TRANSCRIPTS and I am NOT someone else's errand boy. If you all want to read someone else's story, that's fine. But don't come on to my stories and start asking me to give stuff to other people. If I want to send someone else things, I will, but I've gotten about 20 guest reviews asking this of me and it's gotten to the point of insulting. So, to those of you who are doing this, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER YOU FIND SACRED STOP! We all good now? Good. Now on to the chapter.**_

Day Three Blockbusters

**Alec's POV**

Alec was immediately awakened by something slamming him onto the floor. Opening his eyes, he saw that Ethan had used Psychic to do it. "Why do you wake me up like that?" Alec asked, a little anger in his voice.

[Because it's entertaining for me. Also, Serena told me to,] Ethan answered.

As if his words summoned her, Serena came into the sleeping area. "Good, you're awake. Everyone's getting ready for a morning run so come on," she said.

"Might as well start the day," Alec muttered. The run started off well, with Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin out of their balls to join them. Alec, Ash, and Bonnie were able to keep pace with Serena, whose whistle was tweeting every time she exhaled. Clemont, unsurprisingly, was falling behind.

"Clemont, come on! Hurry!" Ash called back.

"Serena's not fooling around is she?" Clemont asked exhaustedly.

"That's because she's excited for what we're going to be doing in camp today," Bonnie told him.

"Right! Today's the day we get those 10 points!" Serena shouted.

"You're going to get left behind big brother," Bonnie called back. Personally, Alec felt a little cheated from yesterday's activity. It had the teams in a fishing competition and Alec had managed to snag a Gyarados, which promptly attacked him and Ethan before Lifesaver came out and drove it off. Then Trevor surprised everyone by reeling in a Wailord, causing Team Froakie to get second place.

Once they finished their run, they got fully ready for the day and headed down to breakfast. The food was good and Trevor had taken a picture of it. Once everyone finished, Sycamore stood on the podium and gave off the morning announcements. "What a lovely day, it's perfect summer camp weather. Today, you'll all be making Poké Vision videos," he told them. Alec felt a little unsure about that, but Serena and Shauna looked really excited. "I'm pretty sure some of you have made Poké Vision videos before. But just in case, it refers to making a Pokémon promo video. I'd like to show you a video I made as an example." The video played and mainly talked about Sycamore's daily route at his lab, though Alec was glad to see that the Gible he saw when he arrived there was now a Garchomp. "As you just saw, Poké Vision lets trainers and Pokémon show what makes them special to an even wider audience. And so for today, each team is going to make their own Poké Vision video. We also do have all the materials to make Poké Puffs, so please put them to good use. Now, you must have these videos done by this evening. Then we will take a vote right here to see which team won," Sycamore finished. The groups then headed out to make their videos.

"_Serena has the most experience with this stuff, so she'll probably handle all of this_," Alec thought. Once they were back at the cabin, Serena revealed her idea.

"It's called 'Friends'," Serena told them as she showed a rough drawing of it with Pikachu, Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin, Dedenne, and Ethan on it.

"Those are our Pokémon," Ash noted.

"Yep, the six of them are our stars," Serena told them.

"I don't know… Ethan's more of a battler than a movie star," Alec stated.

"And that works. The only thing he'll have to do is be himself," Serena reassured him. "And I'll be making some beautiful Poké Puffs."

"Then let's aim for the top," Ash said.

"We'll take everything we've learned on our journey and put it all in our Poké Vision video. It's going to be great!" Clemont said confidently. "I've learned from my past mistakes. Of course, the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" Clemont said as he magically pulled out a robot with film items attached to it. "Revised and better than ever. My latest invention: The Poké Star Shooter Mark II! Ash, Alec, I still need to make some minor adjustments, so could you two help me out?" Clemont asked.

"Sure, no prob," Ash answered. After the adjustments, which mainly involved doing things to get the camera to react, they waited for Serena and Bonnie to finish making the Poké Puffs.

"So, what now?" Alec asked when Serena and Bonnie arrived.

"Now, location scouting," Serena answered.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Gee, if only its name didn't explain it," Alec said sarcastically. Their search took them deep into the forest, and Serena was yet to be satisfied.

"I think we're getting pretty far away from camp," Clemont said after a while.

"If we go a little farther, I think we may find the perfect spot," Serena responded.

"You've been saying that for the past few minutes and we haven't found anything. At this rate, we won't have time to make the video," Alec told her.

"Yeah, you're right," Serena said, slightly miserable.

"Now what?" Ash asked. Serena then gasped and Alec followed her gaze to see a small field through the trees, but something seemed off.

"There! How does that look?" Serena asked. "It's the best place I've seen so far with all those flowers blooming," she continued and she started to run over there.

"Wait, Serena!" Ash called out as the group followed her.

"I'll just have a quick look and then we'll start!" Serena said. That's when the "field" turned out to be a cleverly concealed cliff. Serena stepped on a weaker portion and it collapsed under her weight. Ash and Alec tried to pull her up, but ended up going down the cliff as well.

"Ash! Alec! Are you alright?" Serena asked once they stopped sliding.

"I'll live. I've been through worse," Alec answered.

"Yeah, how 'bout you?" Ash asked Serena.

"I'm alright," Serena answered. Pikachu and Ethan then ran up to their trainers.

"Well, glad you're here Ethan," Alec said. Ash then picked up Serena's hat and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Ash," Serena thanked. Ash then tried to stand but he fell back down, holding his right ankle.

"Must have twisted it. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Ash said. Alec tried to head over to him, but his left leg didn't feel right. Looking at it, he saw that his leg was at an odd angle from the knee down.

"That's not the only problem. I've dislocated my knee. No matter," Alec said as he took off his jacket and bit down on the sleeve.

"Alec, what are you—" Serena started when Alec grabbed his lower leg and shoved it back into place. Letting out a muffled yelp of pain as he did so, but it didn't reconnect. He was about to try again when Serena stopped him. "Let me," she said. Alec nodded and Serena was able to get it fixed as Alec let out another muffled pain.

"Looks like that did it," Alec said, shaking his leg a bit.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault," Serena apologized.

"No! It's okay," Ash responded.

"Hey!" Clemont called from the top.

"Hey guys, you all okay?!" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, we're fine!" Ash answered.

"No, Ash hurt his foot and can't walk!" Serena told them. As she said this, Alec reached for his Poké Balls only to find them gone. Thinking back, he left them at the cabin. Otherwise, he would have Sandtrap fly them out of her.

"It gets worse, my Poké Balls are at the cabin! I can't fly us out!" Alec shouted.

"Understood! Serena, Alec, you two stay with Ash!" Clemont told them.

"We'll get help!" Bonnie added and the two headed off.

"I'll see if I can find us another way out of here. Serena, you stay with Ash," Alec said and headed off with Ethan right behind him.

**Serena's POV**

Once Alec and Ethan left, Serena got out a washcloth and dampened it in the river. "Ash, can you take off your shoe so I can get at the injury?" Serena asked. Ash did so and Serena placed the cloth on the injured spot. "I feel so awful about this," Serena muttered.

"I'm fine," Ash told her, but that didn't make Serena feel better.

"Okay, the swelling could go down after a while," Serena said.

"That's nice of you Serena. And thanks for worrying about me so much too, Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pi Pika Pikachu," Pikachu responded.

"Pikachu is so awesome. Coming to find you because it cares so much about you…" Serena said.

"Pikachu and I have been in a lot of tough spots, that's for sure," Ash responded.

"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.

"As long as we're a team, we're fine," Ash told Serena. Serena then pulled out Fennekin's ball and let her out. Fennekin immediately jumped into Serena's arms. Serena gave her a twig to eat.

"You know, sometimes I wish I had Alec's ability to completely understand Pokémon," Serena said, looking in the direction Alec went.

"Yeah, it's quite cool. Though sometimes I feel like I'm listening to half a conversation," Ash commented. As if their words summoned him, Alec reappeared.

"Anything?" Serena asked once he got closer.

"No. All the ways out are too steep with Ash's foot," Alec answered.

"So, we're stuck here till someone comes back with a rescue team," Ash responded.

"Looks like it," Alec said grimly. The three sat for a while in silence till Ash broke it.

"We still have the Poké Vision video to do," he said.

"Right," Serena responded. She had been trying not to think about that, but how were they going to get it done in time?

"You know," Ash started, breaking Serena's thoughts. "We've done a lot at camp. And when I'm battling, I'll be able to use it all."

"Even the fishing contest? That's going to help you battle?" Serena asked, a little confused yet curious.

"Yeah, you bet. Everything we do isn't a waste of time. Everything on our journey leads to the Kalos League," Ash responded.

"You really think that?" Alec asked.

"Yep," Ash answered.

"Never really thought of it all like that. The only experience I ever use in battle is what I do _in_ battle," Alec told him.

"You've both always doing your best, and you've both done so much. Really put things into perspective for me," Serena stated.

"But I'm not done yet. After all, I've got to make my dream come true," Ash added.

"You really are an amazing person, Ash," Serena said without thinking. Ash looked at her in confusion as Serena realized what she just said. "Let me get some more water," she said as she saw Alec try to hold in a laugh.

"Thanks," Ash said, not realizing what just happened.

"A dream," Serena muttered.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ash asked. Serena didn't say anything as she put the washcloth back.

"Sometimes I wonder… What is my dream? What is it that I want?" Serena asked.

"That's something everyone asks at some point in their lives. But, one way or another, they will get the answer," Alec replied.

"And don't worry, you've got lots of time," Ash added.

"Hello!" a voice called out. The group looked up and saw Professor Sycamore with Clemont and Bonnie. "There you are! You alright?!" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Ash shouted back.

"The rescue team is on their way down now!" the Professor told them.

"Got it!" Ash responded.

"Thank you, Professor!" Serena said. The ropes then came down and the three rescuers helped them up. As that was happening, Serena noticed Alec giving an odd look at them, but she didn't think anything of it. After thanking the rescuers the group headed off and found a path to the field Serena saw earlier.

"It's beautiful!" Serena said excitedly as she ran out.

"Whoa, would you look at this place," Ash commented.

"And it was just off the main path," Clemont commented.

"This is a great spot. Time for Poké Vision," Bonnie stated.

"It's perfect. After what we've been through, we'll make the best Poké Vision video ever," Serena said.

**Later that Evening**

After many video's Team Froakie's video was finally about to play. Serena felt a little nervous as the group stood in front of the rest of the campers and the video started playing.

_**Had to get a bit creative with this, so bear with me please. This took almost an hour to think over, but I think I got it.**_

**Video Starts**

The group was sitting in a field of flowers with their Pokémon out. The focus goes to Serena as she makes a flower hat for Fennekin.

**Serena:** I'm Serena, and this is my partner Fennekin.

**Fennekin:** Ekin!

**Serena:** Today, we're having a picnic, so I made some Poké Puffs. Fennekin loves them.

Serena threw the Poké Puff to Fennekin, but it missed and started rolling down the hill. The Pokémon pursued the Poké Puff and it stops in front of Chespin, who eats it immediately. The Pokémon fall to the ground and Ethan uses Psychic to throw Chespin a bit.

**Serena:** Oh well. Here. I've got enough for everyone.

The Pokémon, minus Chespin, jump at the basket, sending the Poké Puff flying.

**Video Ends**

The audience gave their applause and Serena felt proud of the response. "Thank you so much everybody," Ash said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Bonnie added. The group then sat down as Professor Sycamore gave one last announcement.

"Now that we've seen everyone's videos, I want you all to pick the three videos you liked the most, other than your own of course," he said. Once everyone had voted, Serena stepped outside with Shauna and the two sat down on the beach.

"The idea for using the Poké Puffs in our video came from what we went through today," Serena told Shauna.

"Huh, no joke?" Shauna asked.

"Nope. Today, Ash said that there is nothing we can do that's a waste of time," Serena explained.

"That Ash is a pretty smart guy," Shauna commented. Serena stood up and took a few steps down the beach before stopping.

"You know, it would be beyond amazing to see a Pokémon showcase sometime, and see what a Pokémon performer does too," Serena told her.

"Then I'll go with you," Shauna said.

"Sure," Serena responded.

"Come on guys, they're announcing the winners!" Ash called out from the cafeteria.

"Okay, thanks!" Serena called back. She and Shauna then headed inside and sat back down.

"After counting up the votes we now have the winners. In third place is… Team Charmander," Sycamore announced. "In second place is Team Chikorita. And first place goes to… Team Froakie." After the applause were over, everyone headed back to their cabins and Serena fell asleep happily.


	13. Foggy Pokemon Orienteering

Foggy Pokémon Orienteering

**Alec's POV**

Alec was pretty quiet as he ate his meal while Bonnie seemed intent on doing a play by play on today's activity. Team Froakie didn't place, but Team Squirtle managed to get second, which ended up tying the two teams. Then Professor Sycamore took the stage. "Good evening! Is everyone having a good time at camp?" he asked. Everyone else gave words along the lines of "yes", but Alec remained silent. "That is marvelous to hear, thanks. And I just happen to have an event tomorrow that's even more marvelous. So get ready for a favorite tradition at summer camp: Pokémon Orienteering!" Sycamore announced.

"Pokémon Orienteering?" Serena asked.

"You see the object of the race is for all teams to get their cards stamped at every checkpoint as they quickly make their way toward the finish line," Sycamore explained. "Teams Froakie and Squirtle are tied at 17 points, but all teams still have a chance to win. So do your best and above all, have lots of fun."

"Alright, Team Squirtle already clams those 10 points," Tierno boasted.

"Oh yeah? Those points are going to go to Team Froakie," Ash countered.

"Hey Ash, how's your foot?" Serena asked.

"Good as new," Ash answered as he tapped it on the floor.

"If we win, we'll be in the lead with 27 points," Shauna told her team.

"Well, you're going to have to beat us to do it," Serena countered confidently.

"Looking at the facts with a cool head, there's no way we're going to lose this," Trevor added.

"My analysis of facts tells me we're going to win," Clemont countered.

"Facts don't tell the whole story. A little luck can go a long way," Alec told them, but they didn't seem to hear him.

**The Next Day**

The teams were now at the starting line and were currently reviewing the map as Sycamore made a quick announcement. "Good morning to you every one. It's time to begin Day 5 with some Pokémon Orienteering. A chance to combine your best efforts with team cooperation."

"We're going to win those 10 points for sure!" Ash said confidently.

"No doubt," Serena added.

"Let's go. All for one and one for all," Ash stated. The five then put their fists together and threw them into the air.

"Alright. On your mark. Get set. And go!" Sycamore shouted. The teams then started heading toward the first checkpoint and, even with Clemont slowing them down a bit, they reached the first checkpoint first with Team Squirtle right behind them.

"Huh, according to the map the checkpoint is supposed to be right around here, but I don't see anything," Ash noted.

"I sure don't see any stamp booth," Trever added.

[Up there!] Pikachu shouted. The two teams saw Sophie, one of Sycamore's assistants, on the top of the cliff beside them.

"Please send one team member along with their Pokémon to get the stamp!" Sophie shouted through her blow horn.

"We have to climb all the way up there?" Clemont asked nervously.

"That's a bit extreme," Serena commented.

"Well, the way Squirtle moves and groves this cliff is nothing. Kay Squirtle, ready to climb together?" Tierno asked his partner. Squirtle nodded and the two started using their dance moves to get themselves up.

"They're good alright, but we'll have no problem getting up," Ash said as he pulled out a Poké Ball and threw out Froakie. "Are you ready to go up with me?" Ash asked. Froakie nodded and the two started to climb up after Tierno, who was about halfway up already. Squirtle jumped to the next segment and the cliff fell under Squirtle's feet, causing him to fall down. Tierno caught him but the force sent him off as well. "Quick Froakie, use your frubbles, now!" Ash commanded. Froakie then used his frubbles to make a soft landing for Tierno and he landed safely.

"You okay?" Ash asked Tierno.

"Yeah, looks like I own you one," Tierno answered.

Ash, now ahead, soon got to the stamp and was on his way down. It hardly mattered anyway as Team Squirtle managed to pull ahead before they got to the second checkpoint with Shauna using Bulbasur's vines to keep herself stable with Serena crawling across with Fennekin over the swaying bridge.

Once Serena was back, the team was able to get past Team Squirtle and to the third checkpoint which was a cave maze. Clemont entered with Trevor right behind him. Clemont managed to get the stamp first and headed to the next checkpoint.

It was located on a small rock in the middle of the river with stones to hop across, but Alec could bypass it easily. "I got this one," Alec told the group. "Ethan, Psychic." Ethan hoped onto Alec's shoulder and hovered them both to the stamp station. After two more checkpoints, teams Froakie and Squirtle were neck and neck as they made their way to the finish line. But it was starting to get foggy and Alec was pretty sure they had gotten lost.

"Clemont!" Alec heard a voice shout and he thought he recognized Bonnie's voice. Running towards it he found Bonnie separated from the rest of the group and Alec couldn't find them either.

"Bonnie, you alright?" Alec asked.

"I'm fine, but where is everyone?" Bonnie asked nervously.

[This is kind of scary,] Dedenne added.

"I don't know, but this fog feels really unnatural," Alec answered. That's when a large figure ran past the two of them and stopped at what looked like a lake. It looked like a bigger and skinnier version of a Sawsbuck, but the horns were glowing.

"Alec, what's going on with these flowers?" Bonnie asked and Alec looked to see them blooming. Alec then saw a small glow from his pocket and Alec pulled out his keystone, which he'd yet to get another string for it to go around his neck.

"Could it be…" Alec started and he took a closer look at the Pokémon. "I think that's Xerneas," Alec theorized.

"'Xerneas'? The legendary Pokémon?" Bonnie asked.

"I've only heard stories about it. Never thought I would see it with my own eyes," Alec said not really answering Bonnie's question. Xerneas then leaped away and disappeared into the fog.

"Don't go," Bonnie called out and followed Xerneas and Alec ran after her.

"Bonnie, we should be heading back," Alec told her when he caught up.

"Oh come on. You telling me you don't want to see Xerneas?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine, but stay close to me," Alec said and the two started to head off. "Ethan, think you can clear the fog a bit?" Alec asked. Ethan nodded and let all of his rings surround them with a blue light. However, the fog was barely affected by it.

[Seems like this fog doesn't act like normal fog,] Ethan noted.

"We'll do it the old fashion way then," Alec added and the four continued to follow Xerneas. That's when a Beedril appeared behind then and started to attack. Ethan reacted quickly and slammed an Iron Tail right onto Beedril's head and he ran off.

"That was close," Bonnie commented as she went to sit down but Alec noticed she was about to sit on an Amoonguss.

"Bonnie look out!" Alec shouted, but the Amoonguss already released Spore and Alec got a bit of it while he pulled Bonnie away from the Amoonguss. After a bit of running, Alec was starting to feel drowsy. "Bonnie, did you breathe in any of that?" Alec asked her.

"I don't think so," Bonnie answered, but her voice sounded tired that Alec took that as a yes. The sleep then finally caught up with him as he fell on to the grass.

**Ash's POV**

Ash, Serena, and Clemont were looking for Alec, Bonnie, and Ethan and they were thankfully joined by Team Squirtle. They were now following some tracks Trevor found while his Charmander's flame cleared the fog a bit. Ash had already sent Fletchinder to search for their missing friends but he hadn't come back yet. Trevor and Charmander suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Clemont asked.

"We've lost the trail," Trevor told them.

"Bonnie, Alec, Ethan," Ash called out when he heard Fletchinder and saw him circling overhead. "Maybe Fletchinder found them," Ash guessed.

"Let's go see," Shauna said. As the group hoped over a fallen tree an Amoonguss let out Spore, forcing the group to cover their mouths.

"Water! Spray it with water!" Trevor told them.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Tierno commanded. Once Water Gun was used, the Spore's started to clear.

"Good idea," Ash commented as he grabbed Froakie's Ball. "Clemont, quick, bring out Chespin," Ash told him. The two then threw out their Pokémon.

"Use Water Pulse!" Ash shouted.

"Use Pin Missile!" Clemont added.

The Water Pulse flew over the Spore and Chespin's Pin Missile hit the Water Pulse popping it like a balloon sending the water over the remaining Spores.

"Everything is clearing up," Shauna noted.

"Sorry about that Amoonguss," Ash apologized. Amoonguss glared at the group, but it didn't attack as it left. Fletchinder then landed on a tree.

"Fletch. Fletchinder," Fletchinder said, pointing in a direction. The group headed that way and they found a cliff as the fog started clearing.

"Wow, we would have gone right off that cliff if we'd kept going," Serena noted nervously. The group then heard what sounded like a groan and Ash turned to see Alec on the ground sleeping with Ethan right next to him.

"Alec and Ethan!" Ash shouted as he, Pikachu, Serena, and Clemont ran up to the two.

"They're both asleep. You think they were hit by Amoonguss's Spores?" Serena wondered.

"Could be. And that means Bonnie could have as well," Clemont added.

"Fletchinder! Fletch, fletch!" Fletchinder shouted, circling something on the other side of the cliff. Trevor pulled out his camera and looked at something on the other side.

"Uh oh, could that be…" Trevor started.

"Trevor, may I look?" Clemont asked and Trevor showed him. "There's no doubt about it! That's Bonnie!" Clemont shouted.

"But how did she end up over there?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to get over there too," Tierno responded.

"But how do we get across this ravine?" Shauna asked before she turned to Clemont. "Clemont, why don't you use your Aipom arm."

"Too short. It won't reach," Clemont told them.

"So now what are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"There has just got to be a way," Shauna said.

"Look at this," Trevor said, showing everyone a photo on his camera. They saw a bunch of Drifloon and Drifblim at the bottom. "Maybe there's a way to get them to help us out."

"Maybe if we startle them, maybe they'll fly up to us," Clemont suggested.

"Then what?" Ash asked.

"I see! When they fly up, they'll fill in the ravine," Trevor realized.

"We'll use them as a bridge! The future is now thanks to science!" Clemont shouted. Ash didn't get it.

"We'll use them as a bridge. Hop across them while they're still in the ravine and rescue Bonnie," Trevor explained.

"I'll handle this: she's my sister," Clemont said as he started to take off his bag.

"Hold on a minute. I'm better at this kind of stuff, let me take care of it," Ash told him.

"But Ash, are you sure?" Clemont asked.

"Just get them to fly up. I'll be over there in no time," Ash told him. A few moments later a series of attacks got the Drifloon and Drifblim to float up to the top of the ravine. "Pikachu, Froakie, make sure Alec and Ethan remain safe," Ash told his Pokémon, who nodded in response. Ash crossed the Drifblim bridge easily and ran up to Bonnie, who was asleep. Ash put Bonnie on his shoulders and started to cross back, but a sudden wind gust upset his balance. He heard his Pokémon shout out in concern. Ash didn't focus on that though, as he was in the center of the ravine and there were no more Driflim to jump on. "All or nothing," Ash said to himself before he jumped with all his might, stretching his hand out to catch the ledge. His hand missed and he started to fall.

"Sandtrap, catch them!" Ash heard Alec shout as the Flygon flew down beneath Ash and Bonnie and the two landed on his back. Sandtrap then flew back up to the top of the cliff and Ash saw Alec and Ethan both regained consciousness. "I fall asleep for a few moments and you're already jumping down a cliff. What would you do without me?" Alec joked.

Once the rest of the group had gathered, Alec and Bonnie explained what they saw. "You think you saw Xerneas?!" Serena asked in shock.

"Well, it looked like a Sawsbuck, flowers bloomed, and my keystone glowed in its presence. I spent the better part of a year looking for it, but no luck," Alec explained.

"There it is," Bonnie suddenly said, pointing across the ravine. The group turned and Ash saw it. Its horns glowing brightly through the fog. "I'll check the Pokédex," Ash said and started to reach for it when Xerneas jumped out of sight.

"Oh no, I forgot to take a picture!" Trevor suddenly shouted.

Now able to see where they were going, the two teams got back to camp and clapped with everyone else to the winners. "Oh well. No points for us," Ash said.

"Sorry about that everyone," Alec apologized.

"I'm sorry too," Bonnie added.

"Don't worry about it," Tierno said.

"Yeah, we never would have seen Xerneas if you hadn't," Shauna added.

"True, it was cool to finally see it. Even for a moment," Alec said.

"And next time, I'll remember to take a picture," Trevor added.

"I can't believe we saw Xerneas," Serena said.

"I hope we see it again," Ash added.


	14. Hidden Interests and Testing Friendship

Hidden Interests and Testing Friendship

**Serena's POV**

Serena woke up from her sleep feeling a little groggy. She stood up and looked in the mirror to see a terrible bed head. "Well, might as well fix this up," Serena said to herself. Once she was finished, she walked back into the sleeping area when she heard something fall to the floor. Looking around, she saw what looked like a black sketchbook lying next to Alec's bed. Serena picked it up and saw what was on the front page. It looked like Arco, Lifesaver, and Starlord. In pretty good detail too. "Didn't know Alec was an artist," Serena muttered to herself.

"Bre, Breon," Ethan suddenly said. Serena looked up and saw Ethan looking right at her.

"You… don't mind if I look at this, do you?" Serena asked him. Curious about what else was in the book. Ethan shook his head but did refer to Alec. "So, I can… but I have to be careful?" Serena asked. Ethan nodded. After getting ready, Serena took a closer look at Alec's sketchbook and saw multiple Pokémon that she hadn't seen on Alec's team before. One drawing, however, caught her attention. It looked like a Charizard, but something was off about it. Before Serena could get a better looked Alec woke up and Serena hid the book under her pillow. Once he left the room Ethan signaled Serena to put the book back in his bag and Serena did.

**Alec's POV**

The group was finishing up breakfast as Sycamore took the stage. "Good morning everyone. Welcome to our sixth day at summer camp. Today, we have an interesting activity for you all. Today's activity, is Pokémon Visionary!" he announced. This raised questions from everyone as Sycamore explained. "Pokémon Visionary is the activity where you will go around camp and will find one Pokémon out in the wild. You'll then have to either draw or take a photo of said Pokémon. The team with the best picture will be the winner. For those of you who don't have cameras or sketchpads, we have some here for you to borrow," he finished.

"Alright, some easy points for Team Squirtle!" Tierno said excitedly, referring to Trevor and his camera.

"Don't be too sure," Serena said with a surprising amount of confidence. Normally it was Ash how was so confident, not Serena. The groups then started to separate to look for Pokémon and Ash seemed a little confused about how to do this.

"So… Are we going to try to take a photo or are we going to draw a Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Clemont started. "The future is-"

"Nope," Serena interrupted.

"What do you mean Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Alec can draw us something. Right?" Serena asked him.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Alec asked, getting a bit suspicious.

"I mean that you could easily complete this activity," Serena told him.

"Alright then," Alec said and the group headed out into the forest to search.

"Why not search the beach for Pokémon?" Clemont asked before they entered.

"Everyone will be looking for Pokémon there. We're more likely to find something in the forest where there will be fewer trainers running around," Alec explained. The group entered and didn't find anything for the first hour and a half. Then, a group of Fletchling's flew past them.

"Awesome, we can get those," Ash said excitedly as he, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clemont ran after them. Serena was about to go as well but Alec stopped her.

"Alright, out with it Serena," Alec told her.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, failing ignorance.

"I mean, why do you think I can do such a good job at this when I've shown no talent in the past?" Alec asked. Serena sighed before continuing.

"I saw your sketchbook," Serena admitted.

"You what?!" Alec shouted. A feeling of panic falling over him.

"I saw your sketchbook," Serena repeated, looking at the ground.

"What… what did you do with it?" Alec asked nervously.

"I put it back in your bag," Serena told him, still looking at the ground.

"Did you looked in it?" Alec asked, getting really worried.

"Yes. I did," Serena admitted. Alec then turned to Ethan.

"Did you tell her it was okay?" Alec asked, his nervousness slowly being replaced with anger.

[Yeah, I did,] Ethan admitted with no remorse or regret. Betrayal swept through Alec. Ethan knew how much he wanted to keep that a secret from everyone. Alec didn't even tell Ethan about it till late in his journey. For him to rat him out like that…

"Look, Alec, I'm sorry," Serena apologized. Alec ignored her and headed deeper into the forest. "Alec! Wait!" Serena shouted behind him, but he ignored her.

**Serena's POV**

Serena watched Alec disappear and Ethan looked like he wanted to run after him. "Ethan, wait! You could get lost in there. We don't need two people lost," Serena told him. Ethan didn't run after Alec, but he looked unsettled. The rest of the group then came back.

"Hey, Serena. We've got a good spot for Alec, where is he?" Ash asked.

"Alec ran off," Serena explained.

"But why would he do that?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

"I found something out about him that he took personal and he just… ran off," Serena explained.

"Then we'd better find him," Ash said, determined. Everyone else nodded, but Serena didn't want to find him. Not because she didn't care about what happens to him, but how will he react when he sees her. She didn't want to know.

The group set out and started searching but they weren't having any luck. Not even Ethan was able to pick up his scent. "We'd better find him quickly. It's past noon and we have to be back with the picture if we want those points," Clemont said after a while.

"No way. I don't care if they kick us out of camp, we are not leaving Alec," Ash told him.

"Why are you so sure in looking for him?" Serena asked.

"What do you mean Serena? He's our friend," Ash answered.

"Is he though? Think about it, he's barely talked about himself and everything we know about him we found out in stressful situations. I'm not saying we should abandon him, but I wonder if he really is our friend," Serena pointed out. The group stood in silence as they all seemed to think over what Serena said.

"Pi, Pika Pi!" Pikachu suddenly shouted as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

"What is it, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, pointing to some footprints, _human_ footprints.

"Alec's tracks! Let's go!" Ash said as he ran down the path. The rest of the group followed with Serena and Ethan trailing behind them. They found Alec crouched down by a large clump of fallen debris looking away from them. "Alec, there you-"

"Shhh," Alec interrupted as he motioned them to get low. Serena went up to him and what she saw surprised her. A Tyranitar, in the middle of the forest and it was just walking around like it was nothing. The group then whispered as to not startle it.

"What's a Tyranitar doing out here?" Clemont asked.

"I don't know," Alec responded. He then looked down at something and Serena recognized his sketchbook. On the page Alec was drawing on, was an amazing drawing of the Tyranitar.

"Wow, Alec, that's amazing. I didn't know you were so good at drawing," Bonnie commented.

"Oh, um… thanks," Alec said. He then turned back to Tyranitar. "Is it just me, or does that Tyranitar look… lonely?" Alec asked them. Serena looked at Tyranitar and was confused. It looked like any other Tyranitar, though she was more curious about why it was in a forest.

"Tyranitar's don't get lonely," Clemont said matter of factly. "They tend to be by themselves and are pretty fierce Pokémon."

"Umbre, Umbreon?" Ethan seemed to ask Alec.

"Yes, I am thinking about catching it," Alec answered Ethan.

"You want to what?" Ash asked, shocked. But he was, thankfully, smart enough to keep his voice down. Alec then closed his sketchbook.

**Alec's POV**

Alec walked out into the open where Tyranitar could see him and it reacted immediately. [What do you want?!] he roared.

"I just wanted to talk," Alec answered.

[What?] Tyranitar asked and flinched back, likely from the answer and the fact that Alec seemed to understand him. Alec had seen the latter reaction all to often to know what it looks like.

"Relax, I just want to talk," Alec repeated.

[How are you doing that?] Tyranitar asked.

"Understanding you? Wish I knew, it sort of just happens," Alec answered.

[Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt…] Tyranitar said to himself. [Alright, what did you want to talk about?]

"Well, I've been watching you for a while and you seemed kind of lonely," Alec said.

[What?! A fierce and powerful Tyranitar like me? What a joke,] Tyranitar countered.

"You don't really think that," Alec said, calling his bluff.

[No. I don't. I… know this sounds… weird… but one of the things I've always wanted was a friend,] Tyranitar explained.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

[Well, every other Pokémon I've met run away in fear from me for _being_ a Tyranitar. And my own kind don't like me for because I'm not _enough_ of a Tyranitar,] Tyranitar clarified.

"I see, that's a pretty tough situation," Alec noted.

[It is,] Tyranitar said, looking at the ground.

"Well, if you want a friend, I can get you some," Alec told him.

[You mean by joining you?] Tyranitar asked.

"If that's what you want. But I can try to talk to some of the Pokémon here," Alec answered. Tyranitar seemed to think it over for a bit.

[I'll join you. But you're going to have to catch me in battle. I want to see what you've got,] Tyranitar said, getting into a battle stance.

"Alright then," Alec said as he pulled out a Poké Ball. "Arco, let's go!" The Lucario appeared in front of Tyranitar in his own battle stance and the two were ready for battle.

Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability activates causing a sandstorm to start, but that won't affect either Pokémon. "Arco, use Flash Cannon!" Alec commanded. The attack fired and Tyranitar countered with Dark Pulse, causing a clash then an explosion. Tyranitar then slammed his fist into the ground using Stone Edge.

"Counter with Earthquake!" Alec shouted. Arco slammed his foot on the ground and stopped the Stone Edge. Tyranitar then ran at Arco with such speed that Alec didn't even know Tyranitar's could move at.

"Hit it with Ice Punch!" Alec shouted. Arco slammed his icy fist into Tyranitar's face, but barely even reacted. Tyranitar then revealed another surprise by using Focus Punch on Arco throwing the Lucario.

"You alright Arco?" Alec asked.

[I'm good. I didn't know that Tyranitar could learn Focus Punch though,] Arco answered.

"Neither did I. That just makes this battle better, use Flash Cannon!" Alec shouted. The move connected this time and sent Tyranitar back.

Tyranitar then used Ice Beam and froze Arco's feet to the ground. "What the?" Alec commented in shock. Tyranitar then ran it getting another Focus Punch ready.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Alec shouted. The move hit Tyranitar, but it kept going with the Focus Punch still active as it slammed into Arco sending him out of the ice and onto the ground.

"How did you do that? Focus Punch disappears when the user takes a hit," Alec asked Tyranitar.

[Years of special training. It took a long time, but it was worth it,] Tyranitar answered.

"This is really getting good then. If you are going to go all out, then so are we. Ready Arco?!" Alec asked him.

[Ready,] Arco said as he stood up. Alec then pulled the keystone out of his pocket.

"Then let's do this. Arco, Mega Evolve!" Alec shouted. Mega Lucario now stood against Tyranitar, ready to win this.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Alec commanded. Tyranitar countered with Ice Beam and now Flash Cannon pushed through Ice Beam thanks to Adaptability.

"Use Earthquake!" Tyranitar countered with Stone Edge and used the opportunity to close the distance for another Focus Punch. Alec then signaled Arco to get up in the air and slam down an Aura Sphere. Arco followed threw and the super effective move slammed into Tyranitar's head.

[Did that do it?] Arco asked himself. Tyranitar was, somehow, still standing, but Alec could see that it was really weakened.

"Alright then. Go Ultra Ball!" Alec shouted as he threw the ball right at Tyranitar. After three shakes and a click, Alec let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alright, we got Tyranitar!" Alec shouted into the air.

"That was awesome Alec!" Ash shouted excitedly as Alec picked up Tyranitar's ball, shrinking in his hand to show that he couldn't use it.

"Great work!" Bonnie added.

[Nice! A new member of the family,] Ethan commented, jumping onto Alec's shoulder.

"As cool as that was, we'd better get back," Clemont said pointing to the sun, which was starting to get low. Alec returned Arco and the group ran back to camp, turning in the picture Alec drew. Alec then went to transfer Sandtrap back so he could use Tyranitar. He really needed to think of a name for him.

At dinner, Alec got his team's attention. "Sorry for running off like that, I haven't been a good friend recently," Alec apologized.

"Yeah, you haven't. So, you'll just have to work hard to make it up," Ash told him. Alec was surprised, that wasn't the response he was expecting.

"You're all forgiving me? Just like that?" Alec asked.

"Sure, that's what friends do after all," Bonnie answered.

[Even if you were a huge jerk about it,] Dedenne added, but Alec ignored him.

"Attention everyone," Sycamore said, stepping on stage. "I hope you all enjoyed your meal, so now it's time to announce the winners in today's activity. In third place, is Team Fennekin for a good photo of a group of Sandile," he said, showing a copy. The group applauded before Sycamore continued. "In second place is Team Treeko, with an exceptional drawing of a beautiful Butterfree." The picture appeared on screen and was really good. After another round of applause Sycamore finished. "Now for first place, it's a tie between Team Squirtle with a great photo of a Braviary, and Team Froakie with an amazing drawing of a Tyranitar." The two photos showing beside each other. "Congratulations to our winners." Applause rang out for both teams.

"Whoa, who drew the Tyranitar?" Shauna asked.

"It was Alec," Bonnie answered.

"Really? That's really cool Alec," Tierno said. Alec flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, thanks, but Trevor's photo is better than anything I could make," Alec admitted.

"Are you kidding me? My photo may be good but I'm nowhere near your skills," Trevor told Alec.

"And Tyranitar! I didn't think there was one around here," Tierno commented.

"I got lucky I guess," Alec admitted.

After dinner, Alec was on the beach getting ready for some late-night training, but he had something else to do first. He threw out Tyranitar and he let out a roar upon release. "How are you feeling?" Alec asked.

[I feel great. I can't wait to meet everyone,] Tyranitar said with enthusiasm.

"That's good to hear, but before I do, you are going to need your own name," Alec told him.

[What do you mean?] Tyranitar asked.

"I've found that giving every member of my team their own name really helps for everyone to get along," Alec explained.

[I see,] Tyranitar said.

"To be honest though, I don't know what to call you," Alec noted.

[What about, Zilla. I kind of like the sound of that,] Tyranitar said. Alec said nothing as he threw out the rest of his Pokémon.

"Everyone, I'd like you to all meet Zilla. Let's help him feel at home," Alec told them.

"Hey, Alec," someone said behind him. He turned around to see Serena standing behind him.

"What's up Serena?" Alec asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for looking in your sketchbook without permission," Serena said.

"You know, I was mad at first," Alec started. Serena looked at the ground as Alec continued. "But, now that I think about it, I shouldn't have hidden everything from you all. I guess old habits die hard."

"You haven't been a great friend recently," Serena admitted.

"I know. You out here just to tell me that?" Alec asked.

"That and I thought you needed to talk to someone," Serena admitted.

"So, you came out here to talk to someone like me instead of planing on how to tell Ash you love him," Alec teased. Serena turned red as a tomato at that.

"I-It's not like that!" Serena said quickly. Alec chuckled before continuing.

"You know, you should tell him," Alec said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"How you feel. Before you lose him. That's a mistake I made years ago. I didn't tell someone I liked how I felt about them, and by the time I did they were with someone else."

"That must have been hard."

"At the time, yeah, but looking back it wouldn't have worked out anyway. A part of me just wasn't in it."

"I see."

"And about me not being a good friend, I'm sorry too. I'm just so used to keeping things hidden that it makes friendships hard," Alec admitted.

"It's alright. I've thought it over and you've pretty much been going along with what the rest of us wanted to do. So, maybe when this is over, we can all do something you want," Serena told him.

"I'll think about."

"Good luck with your training by the way," Serena said as she left to the cabin.

[She seems pretty great,] Ethan said, standing by Alec.

"Don't you start shipping Ethan. I don't think I could ever see her as a love interest for me. A sister at most," Alec told him. He then turned to the rest of his Pokémon who had finished introducing themselves to Zilla. "Alright everyone, let's start training."


	15. Battling into the Hall of Fame

Battling into the Hall of Fame

**Alec's POV**

It was now the last day at Professor Sycamore's Summer Camp and everyone was standing on the beach waiting for the Professor to tell everyone the day's activity. "Good morning everyone. It's already our last day at camp, which means we finally decide who gets into the hall of fame. So get ready for the Team Battle Competition," Sycamore told them. Everyone got excited at that though the rest of Team Froakie didn't know what that meant.

"Team Battle, huh," Ash said.

"Everyone is so excited," Serena noted.

"The Team Battle Competition works like a tournament. As usual, the team with the top three places will gain points. We have two teams tied for the lead, and that's Team Froakie and Team Squirtle. This is the final camp event, so let's get out there and have fun!" Sycamore explained.

The teams headed back to their cabins and Team Squirtle met up with Team Froakie at their cabin. "A team battle consists of several trainers forming a team and battling using various types of formations," Clemont explained.

"Now today, our teams will be made up of three trainers, but it can be a five or even a seven-person team," Trevor added.

"It sounds confusing to me," Serena stated.

"Have you done this before Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"Unfortunately I've never had the chance," Clemont answered then turned to Team Squirtle, "but it sounds like you guys have."

"That's for sure, it usually happens when a lot of trainers get together," Shauna explained.

"The next thing we usually do is have a strategy meeting. It's fun to compare the personalities and skills of Pokémon while we decided on our formation," Trevor added.

"Hang on, I just realized something," Alec said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"The teams are going to be three vs three, so one of us is going to have to sit out," Alec explained.

"You're right," Ash realized.

"So, who's going to sit out?" Clemont asked.

"I'll do it," Serena said out of the blue. Alec was surprised. "I'm the weakest out of all of us here, it'd be better if I sit out."

"No, I'll do Serena," Alec told her.

"You sure Alec?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, if I'm on the team, it wouldn't be fair to everyone else. And let's be honest, I could form a team of just myself and win," Alec noted.

"Alright then Serena and Clemont, we can't lose. We'll win this competition and get into the hall of fame!" Ash said excitedly.

**Ash's POV**

A little while later, Team Froakie had made their way to the semifinals. Their opponents were using Fletchling, Manectric, and Furfrou while Ash was using Pikachu, Serena was using Fennekin, and Clemont was using Bunnelby. "Now Pikachu, let's get this going with Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped into the air and threw the Electro ball toward his opponents.

"Fennekin, use Hidden Power! Combine it with that Electro Ball!" Serena commanded.

"Alright Bunnelby, Dig!" Clemont shouted. Bunnelby went underground as Fennekin's Hidden Power was launched and circled Electro Ball.

"It worked!" Serena said excitedly.

"Nice one, Serena!" Ash complimented. The Electro Ball-Hidden Power combo hit Manectric and Fletchling as Bunnelby came out from underneath Furfrou. All three Pokémon were now knocked up.

"Marvelous! Team Froakie has made it through this battle, and that means, on to the finals!" Professor Sycamore shouted. "Before Team Froakie faces off against Team Squirtle, the two teams will have their strategy meetings," Sycamore then announced. Ash and the rest of Team Froakie headed to the Pokémon Center to give their Pokémon a quick check-up when Team Froakie ran up.

"Nurse Joy, we're here for our Pokémon," Tierno said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Nurse Joy asked.

"What do you mean? Didn't our chiefs give our Pokémon to you for their check-up?" Trevor asked.

"Our chiefs did that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but it's been a while," Shauna explained.

"I say we split up and look for them," Ash said and the group agreed.

Once outside the Pokémon Center, Bunnelby's ears pricked up and he pointed them in a certain direction like he was listening to something. "Hey, Bunnelby's pointing over there," Clemont observed. Fennekin and Ethan then started sniffing in the same direction Bunnelby's ears were pointing.

"What is it Fennekin?" Serena asked.

"You got something, Ethan?" Alec asked his partner.

"Umbre, Umbreon," Ethan answered. The three Pokémon then ran off in the same direction.

"Ethan said he got something. Let's go," Alec said and the group followed him.

**Alec's POV**

The pursuit took the group into the forest where they found the three chiefs and Catherine near a covered up box. Fennekin then ran up to the box and started sniffing. "Trespasser! Get away now!" the man demanded.

"Your nose is getting out of joint," the small one added.

[Alec, they're in there,] Ethan told him as Fennekin tried to pull the cover off.

"What have you done with all of our Pokémon?" Trevor asked.

"It's what they've done they don't want you to see," Alec answered for him.

"What do you mean?" Shauna asked.

"Ethan, Psychic," Alec said. Ethan used the move and pulled the cover off revealing Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle all tied up with Leech Seed.

"How did you know?" the woman asked.

"I've suspected something was wrong about you three since I first laid eyes on you. Now it seems my suspicions were correct," Alec answered.

"What do you think you're doing with them?" Ash demanded.

The three chiefs pull off their disguises to reveal "Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"'Team Rocket'?" Trevor asked.

"They're bad guys who try to steal people's Pokémon," Ash clarified.

"Does that mean you're not real chiefs?" Catherine asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is our day job," Jessie explained.

"But you don't have to pay us for today," Meowth added.

Everyone was caught off guard when Alec started slow clapping. "You know, I honestly have to thank you three for showing up," Alec told Team Rocket.

"Say what now?" Jessie asked confused.

"Yeah, because you three have given me the perfect opportunity to try out a new Pokémon I caught. Zilla, let's go!" Alec shouted as he released the Tyranitar and he let loose a roar.

"Looks like we have a battle on our hands," James commented as Inkay and Pumpkaboo were released. Zilla's Sand Stream then kicked in.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Alec reassured everyone. "Zilla, use Focus Punch on Inkay!" Alec commanded.

Zilla ran right at his two opponents preparing his move. "Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie added.

Psybeam deflected off of Zilla without doing anything while Dark Pulse hit, but it didn't matter as Zilla continued his attack much to Team Rocket's shock. "How is that possible?!" James questioned as Zilla slammed Inkay with Focus Punch sending him into James.

"Pumpkaboo, Leech Seed," Jessie called out.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam!" Alec shouted. Zilla jumped out of the way of Leech Seed while firing Ice Beam from his mouth. The move encased Pumpkaboo in ice and it fell to the ground hard. "Now, get the Pokémon out of that cage with Stone Edge!" Zilla punched the ground and a line of jagged stones headed toward the cage, breaking it apart along with the Leech Seed. The trapped Pokémon ran back toward their trainers giving Zilla a clear shot on Team Rocket.

"Uh oh, I think I know what happens now," Meowth commented.

"Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. The move sent Team Rocket into their blast-off as the sandstorm dissipated. "Good work there Zilla," Alec told him.

[Thanks boss,] Zilla said.

"Thank's Alec. That was amazing," Tierno said.

"Anytime. Let's get back, you six have a battle to do," Alec said.

**Ash's POV**

The two teams stood across from each other as Professor Sycamore prepared to start the match. Team Squirtle were using their partners in this and Clemont was using Chespin instead of Bunnelby. "Alright, teams. Are you ready for your final battle? On my whistle, let's go!" he said, blowing into the whistle to start the match.

"Here we come, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Not so fast, Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Trevor countered.

"Alright Fennekin, protect Pikachu with Flamethrower!" Serena called out. The two Flamethrowers connected as Pikachu continued his attack.

"Use Rapid Spin on Pikachu!" Tierno called out quickly. The move sent Pikachu back and into the water. "Now use Water Gun on Fennekin!" Tierno commanded and the move hit Fennekin.

"They don't waste a step, Squirtle can move," Ash commented.

"Now Chespin, use Vine Whip on Squirtle!" Clemont shouted.

"Dodge that!" Tierno called out. Squirtle spun in the air deflecting the Vine Whip.

"Use Flame Burst on Chespin!" Trevor called out. The super-effective move hit Chespin and a bit of the attack hit Pikachu.

"Now Razor Leaf!" Shauna called out and the move hit all three Pokémon.

"They're trying to finish this," Ash realized.

"They're really strong," Serena commented.

"Look at Squirtle's rhythmic dances, just like he did before. They're using it to mount their attack," Clemont pointed out.

"Rhythm, man are they good at that," Ash noted. "We've got to break their rhythm, but how?" Ash wondered.

"When we saw Squirtle battle Alec, he used Earthquake to disrupt Squirtle's movements," Serena pointed out.

"They'd expect us to try that though. And besides, none of our Pokémon know Earthquake," Clemont told her.

"Bulbasaur, stand by for Solarbeam," Shauna commanded. Bulbasaur then started charging.

"Squirtle, Aqua Tail on Fennekin let's rock!" Tierno shouted.

"Fennekin, use Hidden Power!" Serena shouted. The move hit the Aqua Tail but the move still hit Fennekin. "Fennekin!" Serena called out. Fennekin now had swirls in her eyes, signaling that Serena was out of the match. "Fennekin, return."

"Now Charmander, Flamethrower!" Trevor commanded.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash called out. Pikachu jumped over the Flamethrower as Shauna called out "We're all charged up, use Solarbeam!"

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash commanded as Pikachu landed right in the Solarbeam's path.

"Now! Chespin, Vine Whip!" Clemont called out. The vines grabbed Pikachu and pulled him over the Solarbeam as it hit.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Charmander!" Ash commanded. Pikachu fired and the move took out Charmander in one shot.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Tierno called out. Squirtle then started spinning and headed right toward Pikachu and Chespin.

"Ash, now it's time for us to wrap this thing up. Use Vine Whip!" Clemont called out.

"Yeah alright. Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash added. Vine Whip slammed Squirtle into the sand while Electro Ball knocked out Bulbasaur.

"Nice combination guys but we're not done, Aqua Tail!" Tierno called out.

Pikachu jumped right over the attack and landed as Ash called out "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Thunderbolt hit and took down Squirtle.

"And that's the end of it! Team Froakie is our winning team, and that means, you'll be in the Hall of Fame!" Professor Sycamore shouted.

"Nice work you three!" Alec shouted as he ran up to them.

"Hall of Fame! Hall of Fame!" Bonnie shouted as she ran up as well. "We did it! Yeah!"

"Yeah, but Fennekin…" Serena started disappointed.

"Don't worry Serena. Fennekin may have lost today, but you can always use that to get stronger," Ash reassured her.

"He's right. You can learn a lot from defeats," Alec added.

"We'll get you back next time, okay Ash?" Trevor called out.

"Okay!" Ash replied.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

**Serena's POV**

As night finally fell, Professor Sycamore revealed one last surprise. "We've got a great surprise for you. On our summer camp's final night, these fireworks will help us celebrate our week of memories. Marvelous!" he said as the fireworks started going off.

As the fireworks were going off, Serena saw Ash go talk to Tierno. "Thinking about our last battle, could you show me your battle style?" Ash asked him as the rest of the group came up.

"You mean the way it moves and grooves?" Tierno asked.

"Ah-huh, I've never seen a battling style like that before. If we can learn to battle like that, I think we could be a lot stronger. No doubt," Ash told him.

"Is Ash serious?" Serena heard Alec mutter confusedly.

Back at the cabin, Ash explained in further detail. "See, I'm going to be challenging the Shalour Gym. I'm sure your battling style will be really effective at a fighting type gym like Shalour," Ash explained.

"A gym battle, I get it," Tierno said.

"Why don't you show him. Moving and grooving the way you do in battle is so cool," Shauna said.

"Not to mention a rhythmic battling style like that is really one of a kind. As far as I can see, by doing those dance steps and constantly moving around, it creates smooth transitions between attacking and dodging," Clemont added.

"What do you think Alec?" Ash asked.

"I think it's a terrible idea," Alec said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Serena was confused as well. Why would Alec think that way?

"For starters, that isn't how you battle. And other, your Pokémon aren't used to battling like that," Alec told him. "But, don't let my opinion change your decision. If you want to do it, then go ahead."

"Anyways, it started when I was thinking about how to make moves flow better when a Pokémon uses them and came up with this way to do it," Tierno told Ash. He then got up and did a brief presentation. "Incorporating dance steps in our battle lets us ready our opponent's movements and makes it easier for them to battle at our pace."

"And to tell the truth, I had Tierno teach me some dance moves as well. I'm trying to use it as part of my performance," Shauna admitted.

"Okay Ash, I'll teach ya how to move and groove," Tierno said.

"Thanks a lot, Tierno," Ash said and he threw out his Pokémon.

"You've got to move it too," Tierno told Ash.

"What do you mean 'me'?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yeah you, the most important thing is for trainer and Pokémon to become one. It won't work unless you're movin' and groovin' too," Tierno explained.

"I guess," Ash muttered.

"Pika," Pikachu said as he jumped down to the floor. He and Squirtle then started dancing.

"Yeah! Ready to rock," Ash said. Tierno then got out a beatbox and the two started training.

When the sun rose again, everyone was now getting ready for the closing ceremony. "Campers, I hereby announce the official closing of this season's Pokémon Summer Camp is upon us. Everyone, give yourselves a round of applause!" Professor Sycamore said. Everyone did so as he continued. "I sincerely hope, from the bottom of my heart, that the experience all of you gained as you competed alongside your Pokémon will be truly memorable as well as invaluable. May your journeys be rich and full, and keep traveling onward and upward with your Pokémon."

After the Professor's speech, everyone started to take their leave. "Hey Ash, make sure you work on everything I showed you last night," Tierno told him.

"You bet," Ash replied.

"I hope you follow through. I'm a little worried," Serena admitted.

"Come on, I'll be just fine," Ash said.

"I guess it's time to go," Trevor noted.

"Yeah, you're right. Though it's never easy to say goodbye," Clemont admitted.

"Serena, see you at the Pokémon Showcase," Shauna told her.

"Okay," Serena said.

"See you then," Bonnie added.

"Of course, we're all rivals now," Tierno added.

"For sure," Ash said.

"Later. Take care," Tierno said and the three started to leave.

"Now then, let's get going. Shalour City awaits," Alec said.


	16. Origins of Mega Evolution

Origins of Mega Evolution

**Alec's POV**

The group had just arrived in Shalour City earlier this morning and were currently retrieving their Pokémon from the Pokémon Center after their quick checkup. "Thank you for waiting. Your Pokémon are just fine," Nurse Joy said as she gave everyone's Pokémon back.

"Great. Thanks, Nurse Joy," Ash said as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder. "Alright, now we can go and challenge Korrina."

"Wow Ash, you can't wait," Bonnie commented.

"But still, Korrina and Lucario are strong. Are you sure you're ready?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, what about Tierno's rhythmic battle style? You haven't mastered that yet," Serena added.

"Hey, I'll be fine. As long as I tackle that battle head-on, I'll be fine," Ash said.

[If only he would do just that,] Ethan muttered, but only loud enough that Alec could hear.

The group headed out the back way and they could see the Shalour Gym just ahead. "It's so beautiful," Serena commented, referring to the scenery.

"It sure is," Bonnie added.

"That's the Tower of Mastery, the Shalour Gym is in there," Alec explained, pointing to an island right off the coast.

"How do we get there?" Ash asked.

"I don't see any sort of a bridge," Clemont noted.

"It looks like it's just floating in the ocean," Bonnie added.

"We can't get over there by walking," Serena continued.

"Come on. We came all this way and we can't get to the gym, that's nuts," Ash complained. "I wanna have a battle now!"

[Come on!] Pikachu added.

"Those who seek power, show your heart, and the path shall reveal itself," Korrina said as she arrived.

"Repeating your grandfather now, Korrina?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"He does have some good advice though," Korrina answered.

[If you can figure out what it means,] Ethan pointed out.

"So good to see you again," Serena said to Korrina as her Lucario appeared.

"Good to see you again too. Welcome to Shalour City," Korrina said.

"You came over here just to meet us?" Clemont asked.

"Yep, I figured you'd be showing up soon so I've been waiting for you," Korrina answered before turning to Ash. "If you're trying to get to the Shalour Gym, that means one thing, you must be fully prepared to challenge me, is that true?" Korrina asked.

"Of course," Ash answered confidently.

"But, you haven't decided on a strategy yet," Serena pointed out.

"I've been training hard since I last saw you, and I've beaten every challenger," Korrina told Ash.

"Sounds like you've gotten stronger," Alec commented.

"Amazing! Awesome! But soon, I'm going to beat you and Mega Lucario and win my Kalos Gym Badge!" Ash told Korrina confidently.

"We've got a problem, isn't the gym over there?" Clemont asked, referring to the Tower of Mastery.

"We'll have to wait for the tides to drop before we can get over there, and who knows when that will happen," Alec explained.

"Wait for later?!" Ash asked shocked.

"There's a saying, 'Those with a desire to battle must wait patiently'," Korrina resited.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Grandfather says it a lot. It's the motto our family lives by. It's going to be a while before we get over there," Korrina explained.

"Oh no! But I want to have a battle now," Ash said.

"Now now, calm down. It's okay, you'll have a bit more time to train. Remember, Korrina's even stronger now," Clemont pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Ash said. He let out all his Pokémon so they could start.

"You've caught a Hawlucha, and Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder. You've really been thinking about a strategy to counter our fighting-type gym," Korrina commented, seeing Ash's team.

"Sure have," Ash told her.

"But, hold on, if you're going to train I probably shouldn't watch right?" Korrina asked.

"That's a good point, if you watch Ash train, that would give away his strategy," Clemont realized.

"That's okay with me," Ash said.

"You sure?" Serena asked.

"We always battle our opponents head-on. We've got nothing to hide, do we?" Ash asked his Pokémon and they all nodded. "Then let's get working on moving and grooving, and we'll win that badge for sure."

"You might not want to watch," Alec warned Korrina quietly.

"So I don't know how to counter his strategy?" Korrina asked.

"No, so you won't have nightmares," Alec answered. Korrina looked like she wanted to laugh but stopped herself. That's when Ash started training, and it wasn't going well. They were dancing alright, but it was all in place. Alec turned away and covered his eyes so he didn't have to watch.

"Okay, I see what you mean," Korrina said.

"Told ya," Alec replied.

[I really hope he doesn't battle like that. It would be too easy to win,] Lucario pointed out.

The training went on for a bit when Korrina tapped Alec on the shoulder. "Okay, I think I'm going to go crazy watching this. You wanna battle?" Korrina asked.

"Definitely," Alec said.

The two headed for another battlefield not too far away from the Pokémon Center and got ready. "Alright Lucario, let's go!" Korrina said and Lucario stepped forward.

"Lucario huh, in that case. Zilla! Let's go!" Alec shouted as he released him.

"That's a new one. So you caught a Tyranitar?" Korrina asked.

"A few days ago, and he's got some surprises for you," Alec told Korrina. A sandstorm started as the battle began.

"Well then, let's see what you got. Lucario, Bone Rush!" Korrina started. Lucario ran toward Zilla ready to strike.

"Dodge and use Dark Pulse!" Alec countered. Zilla dodged Lucario effortlessly and scored a hit on him.

"You weren't kidding about surprises. That's fast," Korrina commented.

"He sure is, now, let's see what you do about it. Use Ice Beam!" Alec commanded.

"Dodge and use Metal Sound!" Korrina shouted. Lucario dodged the Ice Beam, but as he got ready to fire Metal Sound Zilla sent an Ice Beam at Lucario, freezing his paws.

"Focus Punch!" Alec shouted.

"Lucario, use Power-Up Punch to free yourself!" Korrina shouted. Lucario slammed his fist into the ground, managing to break the ice right as Zilla got up in Lucario's face and slammed Focus Punch into Lucario's chest before hitting the Aura Pokémon away with his tail. "Lucario! Can you still battle?" Korrina asked.

[I can keep going,] Lucario answered as he stood up.

"Great. Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Korrina shouted. "Now, use Power-Up Punch!"

"Stop him with Stone Edge!" Alec called out. The light blue pillars came up right in front of Mega Lucario but he busted right through them all and landed his attack.

"Use Focus Punch!"

"Metal Sound then Aura Sphere!" Korrina shouted. Zilla ran through the Metal Sound, tanked the Aura Sphere, and hit Lucario with Focus Punch. Lucario fell to the ground and returned to his normal form.

"Looks like that's it, good work Zilla," Alec said.

"Wow, Tyranitar is really strong," Korrina commented.

"Yep, he is. Gave Arco a run for his money," Alec added.

"I'm surprised though that he was still able to use Focus Punch after getting hit," Korrina noted.

"Surprised me the first time too. Alright Zilla, return," Alec said.

The two headed back toward the Pokémon Center and Korrina realized the time. "Hey, Ash! Have you finished your training?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah!" Ash answered.

"Perfect timing then, we'll be able to be able to get over to the island soon," Korrina explained.

The group stood on the beach right in front of the tower waiting for the tide to fall. It eventually happened and the group crossed over. Once over, Ash looked like he couldn't contain his excitement. "Alright! Let's have that battle!" he said to Korrina as he ran toward the tower.

"No need to be hasty," Gurkinn said as he opened the doors and stepped outside.

"How are you, sir? Nice to see you again," Ash greeted.

"Glad you made it," Gurkinn responded.

"Me too. I'm here to challenge the gym!" Ash said excitedly.

"But before you do, you must listen to what I tell you. Fact is, that's the rule when anyone comes to this island," Gurkinn started.

"Uh, if you say so…" Ash said, not sure how to take it.

"Here we go again," Korrina said.

"Tell me about it," Alec added.

"What do you want to tell us?" Serena asked.

"A valuable story. It concerns Mega Evolution," Gurkinn answered.

The group followed Gurkinn inside as Korrina and Alec caught up to Ash. "Heads up, get ready for a _looong_ story," Korrina warned.

"And whatever you do, _don't_ fall asleep. Otherwise, he'll start over from the beginning," Alec added, remembering that he had to hear the story 4 times because he, Korrina, and Ethan kept falling asleep. Ash and Pikachu gulped nervously as they stepped into a room at the base of the tower that contained a Mega Lucario Statue.

"It's huge!" Bonnie commented.

"Amazing!" Serena awed.

"This statue symbolizes our family friend, and our bond with Mega Lucario," Gurkinn explained.

"You see, the history of Mega Evolution began long ago with the arrival of one of my ancestors right here on this island," Gurkinn started. "This man was traveling and training with his Lucario when they found two peculiar stones right here. It's generally believed that what happened next was the world's first Mega Evolution."

"So this is where Mega Evolution started," Ash said in awe.

"That's right. Our family has lived here, and protected Mega Evolution Island ever since," Gurkinn finished.

"Wow, this is an important place," Ash commented.

"Yeah, you bet," Korrina added. "I want to become a great gym leader just like my grandfather and my ancestors."

"Wait a sec, your Lucario can Mega Evolve and you're already a great gym leader right?" Serena asked.

"You think? Go on," Korrina started as Alec chuckled at Korrina's ego.

"Stop. To me, she still has a long way to go. It's too soon to pass down the Scroll of Secrets to her," Gurkinn stated.

[Buzz kill,] Ethan muttered.

"Not that again," Korrina groaned.

"Excuse me, what's the Scroll of Secrets?" Ash asked.

"A family treasure. Everything one needs to know about being a gym leader," Gurkinn explained.

"Could we see it?" Ash asked.

"Please show us," Bonnie added.

"I would love to see what it says," Clemont stated.

"Not possible. Only those chosen are allowed to see it," Gurkinn explained.

"Grandfather has it hidden away somewhere, and won't show it to anyone," Korrina told the group.

That's when they heard a stomach growl and the group turned to Ash. "Uh oh, empty tummy," Ash said, a little embarrassed.

[Not surprising,] Pikachu commented.

"The fact is, we haven't had dinner yet," Clemont told Korrina.

"In that case since it's already pretty late, we can have our gym battle tomorrow. You all can stay here for the night," Korrina offered.

"Good idea," Gurkinn said.

After dinner, Alec headed out to do some more training with his team before deciding to head off to bed in the same room as everyone else. He was starting to fall asleep when alarms started going off. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked. The group ran out and heard Gurkinn yelling at someone.

"Korrina, they stole the Scroll of Secrets!" Gurkinn told Korrina, pointing at Team Rocket. Team Rocket ran up the spiral ramp toward the top of the tower with the group right after them. Alec, Korrina, and Ash overtook Gurkinn who was struggling and Serena stopped to help him.

"You're not getting away!" Korrina shouted.

"Annoy people much?" Jessie asked them.

"Inkay, go!" James shouted. "Psybeam please."

The move hit the ramp right in front of the three and Korrina almost fell off but Alec and Lucario grabbed her. "Thanks, you two," Korrina said.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James called out.

"I don't think so. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out. Inkay was hit before he could launch his attack forcing him and James to fall back.

"Let's go, come on," Alec said as he and Ethan jumped the gap with Korrina and Ash right behind him. The three made their way to the top of the tower and found Team Rocket climbing into their balloon.

"Iron Tail!" Alec and Ash shouted. Ethan and Pikachu cut the balloon and separated the basket as the balloon flew away from the exiting air.

"That was my head!" Meowth shouted.

"We weren't ready to go yet!" James added.

"Do you three ever give things up?" Alec asked.

"You're going nowhere," Korrina stated.

"And you're not getting this scroll," Jessie countered as she threw out Pumpkaboo.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.

[Always,] Pikachu answered.

"Wait, I'll take care of them," Korrina said as she jumped down to face them.

"What, just you two lightweights?" Jessie mocked.

"Right. You got some sort of problem with that?" Korrina asked confidently.

"Such sass. Kay Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

Lucario jumped over the attack as Pumpkaboo fired out Shadow Ball. "Bone Rush!" Korrina called out. Lucario pulled out a light blue bone and hit the Shadow Ball right back at Pumpkaboo.

"Awesome, those two are completely in sync," Ash noted.

"You bet. Korrina's really grown as a trainer," Alec added.

"In that case, attack on mass!" Jessie shouted.

"I'm in too," Meowth said as he jumped in.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

"Use Tackle!" James added.

"Fury Swipes time," Meowth said as he dove in.

"Dodge them Lucario!" Korrina shouted. Lucario dodged all three attacks effortlessly and landed next to Korrina. "Ready?" Korrina asked him.

[Yep,] Lucario answered. Korrina tapped her keystone and Mega Lucario appeared once more, letting out a battle cry.

That's when everyone else caught up. "Ready Lucario?" Korrina asked.

"So? Knock yourselves out. Use Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted.

"Bone Rush!" Korrina shouted. Lucario hit Shadow Ball back at Pumpkaboo like last time, but it was also sent into Team Rocket sending them into a blast-off. Korrina caught the scroll as it fell back down and Lucario returned to his normal form.

"Korrina and Lucario are so amazing! Don't you think so too, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

[You bet!] Pikachu said.

"And we get to battle them tomorrow. I can hardly wait! All set?" Ash asked Pikachu again, who nodded.

"Here it is. We got your scroll back," Korrina told Gurkinn.

"Well done. You make me very proud," Gurkinn said.

Korrina handed the scroll to Gurkinn and the rest of the group was curious. "That's the Scroll of Secrets," Clemont said, looking at the scroll. It was a brown case with the Mega Evolution symbol on it and didn't look like anything special.

"What does it say? Show us," Bonnie requested.

"But we're not allowed to see it, right?" Serena asked.

"Since you managed to get the scroll back to me, I guess I can make an exception," Gurkinn said.

"Wow! You mean it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Bonnie celebrated.

"Now," Gurkinn said as he rolled the scroll out and started reading.

_Rule 1: Early to bed and early to rise._

_Rule 2: Eat in moderation, even if it's delicious_

_Rule 3: Keep your belongings organized and readily available_

_Rule 4: Wash your hands several times a day_

"Um, is that really the Scroll of Secrets?" Serena asked.

"You doubt me? It took a lot of effort. I spent countless hours writing this so gym leaders could be at the peak of perfection," Gurkinn explained.

"That's what you wrote?" Korrina asked, dumbfounded.

"Profound, right?" Gurkinn asked.

"So, is there anything in there that talks about Mega Evolution or your ancestor's history?" Alec asked.

"Uh… no. Not a single thing," Gurkinn answered. The group flopped to the ground in disbelief.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alec wondered.

"That's my grandfather for you," Korrina stated.


	17. Showdown at the Shalour Gym

Showdown at the Shalour Gym

**Alec's POV**

Ash stood on the challenger's side of the battlefield in the gym as Korrina skated out to the gym leader's side. "I hope Ash can do this," Clemont said worriedly. The four were standing in the spectator area looking down on the battlefield.

"We'll see. Hopefully, Ash gets his head on straight before it's too late," Alec stated.

[Wish I could be there,] Froakie complained, who was with the rest of the group since Ash wasn't using him in this battle.

"Don't worry Froakie, you'll get your chance to battle soon enough," Alec told him.

[Win this Ash!] Froakie shouted in support.

"Froakie, you worked really hard on the rhythmic battle style, so cheer us on in rhythm!" Ash called out.

[Okay…] Froakie said unsure.

"Not what you had in mind, huh?" Alec asked him.

"Now, let's get that battle rhythm going!" Ash said excitedly.

"'_Battle rhythm_'. A mystery," Korrina commented.

"Nothing serious about it, you saw it," Ash stated.

"That's why it's a mystery," Korrina explained.

"Then look out! I'm giving it all I got, and soon, I'll win!" Ash said confidently.

"Well then Mr. Confidence, bring it," Korrina goaded.

[Now we'll see,] Ethan said.

"Mienfoo, let's do it!" Korrina shouted.

"Let's have a great battle Mienfoo," Ash told her.

"Ash is having so much fun," Bonnie commented.

"That's true, but I wonder how useful that rhythmic battle style will be," Clemont pointed out.

"You're worried that Ash can't dance?" Serena asked.

"Honestly, I don't know _what_ to call what Ash was doing during his training yesterday," Alec said.

"Yeah. As soon as Ash saw Korrina, he stopped trying to perfect the rhythmic battle style. From that point on, you could say Korrina got Ash completely off his game," Clemont explained.

"Meanwhile, Korrina knows exactly what she's going to do in this battle, and might have a few ways to go after something unexpected," Alec added.

"Stop! Who's side are you two on anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, the real action in a gym battle begins from the very moment a trainer challenges a gym leader," Clemont explained.

"You would know that better than anyone," Alec pointed out.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Good luck to both of you!" Serena shouted.

[Win this Hawlucha!] Froakie added.

Alec looked at Korrina to see her response, and she was smiling. "She was expecting that," Alec realized.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I know Korrina, her look says it all," Alec told her.

"Gym battle, begin!" Gurkinn declared.

"Alright then Ash, show me what you've got!" Korrina said.

"Don't disappoint us Korrina," Ash replied. He then started clapping. "Let's get our Shalour Gym strategy rolling!" Hawlucha started dancing and it seemed to be going well.

"Hawlucha's doing it!" Serena said excitedly.

"That's great, but doesn't Ash need to dance too?" Bonnie asked. The group looked down and saw that Pikachu was the one dancing.

"Pikachu's the one who's got the rhythm," Alec said.

"That's awesome Hawlucha. Way to go," Ash complimented.

"Yep, there you go with that mysterious rhythm. But what are you going to do with it?" Korrina asked. "High-Jump Kick!"

"Use your rhythm to dodge it!" Ash called out. Hawlucha didn't even move as Mienfoo slammed her knee into Hawlucha.

"Just as I feared. They may be grooving, but they aren't moving in the slightest," Alec pointed out.

"Let's keep up the pressure, use Drain Punch!" Korrina commanded.

"Use your rhythm to block!" Ash called out. Once again, Hawlucha failed to do so as Mienfoo hit a green fist onto Hawlucha's head then his stomach. The energy then went to Mienfoo and she absorbed it.

"Hang in there and use Karate Chop!" Ash commanded.

"Block it with a kick!" Korrina said. Mienfoo threw her foot up and sent Hawlucha back to the other side of the field. Alec then realized something.

"She's using Nora's battling style!" Alec said.

"Who's battling style?" Serena asked.

"Korrina's Mienfoo is moving in such a similar fashion to my own. It's not the same moves but it's she's making it work. Very clever Korrina," Alec commented.

[Yeah, that's Nora's way of doing things alright. Korrina must have trained her own to fit their moveset,] Ethan added.

"If she's your style, I don't know how Ash can do this," Serena said.

"Force Palm!" Korrina shouted. Mienfoo put her hand on Hawlucha's chest and sent Hawlucha flying. "So come on and surprise us some more Ash, we're ready!" Korrina told him.

"Can you still battle?" Ash asked Hawlucha.

[Yeah,] Hawlucha answered.

"Then use Flying Press!" Ash said as she started clapping again.

"Mienfoo, use Swift!" Korrina shouted.

"Use rhythm!" Ash called out but the stars hit Hawlucha before he could complete his attack.

"Come on Ash! Don't disappoint us!" Korrina stated.

"Come on Ash! You can do it!" Bonnie shouted as Ash looked up at them. Ash then smiled and said something to Pikachu.

He then turned to Hawlucha. "That rhythmic battle worked because Tierno was doing it, but we've got our own rhythm," Ash told Hawlucha. "Dancing may be Tierno's battle style but it's not mine. So let's do this, we'll show them our own battle style."

"You honestly think you can change your strategy mid-battle?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah, Hawlucha knows what to do for sure!" Ash answered.

"You just don't get it, you're not going to win! High Jump Kick!" Korrina shouted.

"Dodge it!" Ash called out when Mienfoo got close. Hawlucha jumped out of the way and Mienfoo hit the ground.

"He's finally doing it his own way, and with Mienfoo missing High Jump Kick, that evens thing a bit!" Alec realized.

"Now Karate Chop, let's go!" Ash commanded. The move connects but Mienfoo throws Hawlucha off.

"Nope! Use Force Palm!" Korrina shouts.

"Use Flying Press!" Ash called out. Hawlucha jumped into the air to avoid Mienfoo's attack and slammed down on Mienfoo. When the dust from the attack cleared, Mienfoo was laying on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle. Hawlucha's the winner," Gurkinn declares.

"Yes!" Ash shouted.

"Alright!" Serena and Bonnie shouted.

"As soon as Ash started using his own style, everything turned around," Clemont pointed out.

"There you go. One nothing," Ash said.

"Alright Ash, you might be ahead now, but the next battle won't be so easy," Korrina countered. "Here we go Machoke, my second Pokémon!"

"Hawlucha, return," Ash said. "Next up is Fletchinder! I choose you!"

"Fletchinder! You'll be great!" Serena cheered.

"Alright Fletchinder, Flame Charge!" Ash shouted.

"Machoke, run and jump!" Korrina ordered. As Fletchinder closed in Machoke jumped right over him. "Brick Break!" Korrina shouted. Machoke's fist hit Fletchinder right to the ground.

"That's some power," Clemont commented.

"Hey! Get up Fletchinder, now!" Ash shouted.

Machoke then landed back on the ground. "Low Sweep go!" Korrina shouted. Machoke kicked Fletchinder and sent him to the end of the stadium but Fletchinder spread his wings to stabilize himself.

"Way to hang in there! Now use Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

"Here it comes Machoke!" Korrina warned. Machoke responded by grabbing Fletchinder's wings, holding him in place. "Now throw it!"

"Use Razor Wind!" Ash commanded. Machoke threw Fletchinder into the air but he righted himself and launched the attack on Machoke.

"Focus Blast!" Korrina shouted.

"Flame Charge! Let's go!" Ash ordered. Machoke held on to Focus Blast as he waited for Fletchinder to close. Machoke then launched that attack and Fletchinder…

… dodged at the last second and slammed into Machoke, knocking him out. "Machoke is unable to battle. Fletchinder's the winner." Gurkinn declared as Fletchinder landed on Ash's arm.

"Alright!" Serena cheered.

"Ash may have the advantage now, but Mega Lucario can easily change that," Alec noted.

"Your right, this battle's just getting started," Clemont added.

"Now my final Pokémon. The star of my team!" Korrina shouted as Lucario appeared on the field.

"Challenger! Will you switch out your Pokémon?" Gurkinn asked.

"Nope. I'm going to stick with Fletchinder," Ash answered as Fletchinder returned to the field.

"Here we go," Alec said.

"Lucario, go! Unlock the power within! Mega Evolve!" Korrina shouted as she touched her keystone and Lucario Mega Evolved.

"Let's do this. Flame Charge!" Ash ordered.

"Lucario, Metal Sound!" Korrina shouted. Mega Lucario let out the screeching and it stopped Fletchinder in his tracks.

"Fight threw it!" Ash shouted. Encouraged by his trainer, Fletchinder pushed on through to Mega Lucario and pushed the Aura Pokémon back, but he shrugged it off.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina commanded.

"Fletchinder, use Steel Wing to block!" Ash ordered. Ash's idea worked and the Aura Sphere was stopped. Mega Lucario then appeared right behind him.

"Power Up Punch!" Korrina commanded. Mega Lucario slammed down on Fletchinder sending the Ember Pokémon to the ground and out of the match.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle. Lucario's the winner," Gurkinn declared.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash shouted. "Karate Chop, lets' go!" Ash commanded immediately.

"Hawlucha! Good luck," Serena shouted.

"You can do it!" Bonnie cheered.

"This battle has reached its peak," a voice said.

"Pikachu and Umbreon are ours," another said.

"Ethan!" Alec shouted. Ethan turned and fired Dark Pulse in the direction that the voices came from. The group looked and saw that it was Team Rocket.

"Oh no, not you guys again," Clemont said.

"Why do you even have to be here?" Bonnie asked with annoyance.

"Spoken like a silly twerp, we're hard at work," Jessie said.

"Right, so stay out of our way," James added.

[You three are interfering in what we're doing!] Froakie shouted.

"Froakie says we're the ones interfering in their work," Meowth told Jessie and James.

"Wait, you two can understand Meowth?" Alec asked Jessie and James.

"We all can," Serena explained.

"I guess I'm so used to understanding Pokémon that it never clicked in," Alec muttered to himself.

"Still, there's no doubt that you're planning to do something shameful," Clemont accused.

"You're not interfering with Ash's battle," Serena declared.

"The shame is wasting our time with twerpy ideal threats. Cool your twerpish jets," Jessie said as she threw out Pumpkaboo.

"Wanna fight? Then let's!" James added as he threw out Inkay.

"Pumpkaboo dear, use Shadow Ball," Jessie commanded.

"Inkay, Psybeam," James called out.

"Ethan, take them," Alec said. Ethan jumped in front of both attacks doing next to no damage. "Night Shade." Ethan fired purple-black electric-like beams from the ring on his head and hit both Pumpkaboo and Inkay, knocking them both out. "Finish this Ethan," Alec said.

[Gladly,] Ethan said. He used Psychic to hold Team Rocket then fired a Dark Pulse that sent Team Rocket right out of the gym.

"Did something just happen?" Ash asked from the battlefield.

"Nothing that we couldn't handle, so keep going," Alec answered.

"Flying Press!" Ash commanded.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" Korrina shouted. The two Pokémon closed in on each other but Lucario hit Hawlucha back with the bones. "Aura Sphere!" Hawlucha didn't even have time to dodge as the blue sphere hit Hawlucha in the chest sending him to the wall. Hawlucha then slid back to the ground.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Lucario's the winner," Gurkinn said. Ash returned Hawlucha and turned back to Korrina.

"Okay Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran out onto the field, electricity sparking from his checks.

"We know that Pikachu's never defeated Lucario before. I don't know what Pikachu will do with Mega Lucario," Clemont said.

"Mega Lucario has already taken damage from Fletchinder and Hawlucha while Pikachu is fresh. But that doesn't mean it will be easy," Alec stated.

For a while, no one moved. "Why isn't anyone moving?" Serena asked.

"Because Pikachu and Lucario both know they can't lose this round, they're trying to be extra careful," Clemont explained.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous," Bonnie said, holding Dedenne closer.

"Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted, starting the final round. As Pikachu ran forward, Mega Lucario's stance shifted, like he was drawing Pikachu in. "Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu jumped into the air and threw the ball of electricity at Mega Lucario.

"Use Bone Rush and hit it back!" Korrina shouted. Mega Lucario used the light blue bone to send Pikachu's move back and it almost hit.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Block it!" Korrina shouted. Pikachu slammed his tail down but Lucario shook him off. "Now kick 'em!" Mega Lucario swung his foot up sending Pikachu flying.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu flipped in the air and fired. The move hit Mega Lucario causing a small explosion.

"A Thunderbolt after getting hit?!" Korrina asked in shock.

"That's our unique battle style," Ash answered proudly.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina shouted. Mega Lucario threw the sphere at a falling and exposed Pikachu. Pikachu fell to the ground looking like he was out, but he started to stand back up.

"Pikachu! Can you still battle?" Ash asked. Pikachu responded by firing a massive Thunderbolt upward.

"Looking good Ash and Pikachu," Korrina commented.

"That's because I'm going to win that badge!" Ash told her.

"Metal Sound!" Korrina shouted. The sound waves ripped loose once again and Pikachu crouched down.

"Use Thunderbolt and destroy that Metal Sound!" Ash shouted. Pikachu fired causing Lucario to stop.

"Aura Sphere!" Korrina shouted.

"If Pikachu gets hit after that Metal Sound…" Clemont started when Lucario fired.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and knock down that Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered.

[What's he getting at?] Ethan asked in confusion.

Pikachu jumped up and used the Aura Sphere like a springboard and sent himself high into the air. "It's like back at the Cyllage Gym when Pikachu used Draco Meteor Climb!" Clemont stated.

"Make a note of that Ethan. Could be useful," Alec whispered.

[You got it,] Ethan answered.

"Jump Lucario! Use Bone Rush!" Korrina shouted.

"Iron Tail!" Ash called out. The two moves met in the air and gravity forced both Pokémon back to the ground causing a massive dust cloud.

When the dust cleared, both Pikachu and Lucario were still standing, but looking worse for wear. "Incredible, Lucario took Iron Tail before it reached full speed, minimizing the damage," Clemont stated.

"It won't be long now before this match is decided," Alec noted.

"Ash and Pikachu you're amazing! Using our move like a springboard to get up that high," Korrina complimented.

"I thought that would be enough to wrap this up, you're a tough one Korrina," Ash complimented back.

"But it is about time to wrap this up. Use Power Up Punch!" Korrina shouted.

"Iron Tail!" Ash countered. The moves connected forcing both Pokémon apart, but they weren't stopping. "Electro Ball!

"Aura Sphere, go!" The two moves collided as they were fired sending Pikachu further into the air.

"Finish this with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu let loose electricity once more, tearing up the ground as it traveled toward its target causing a massive explosion.

Everyone waited in uncertainty to see if Mega Lucario was down. When the smoke cleared, Lucario was on the ground in his normal form. "Lucario is unable to battle. Pikachu's the winner. Which means the match goes to Ash, the challenger," Gurkinn declared.

The group ran down to the battlefield and Serena called out, "Congratulations Ash!"

"That was the most exciting battle ever!" Bonnie declared.

"Good work Ash," Alec said. "Now, I do believe you said something about battling me after this?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"You bet. And I plan on winning," Ash answered.

"Tomorrow then, 4v4," Alec told him.

"You're on!" Ash replied.

Korrina then got the group's attention as she skated up. "This proves your victory at the Shalour Gym: The Rumble Badge," she said, handing Ash the badge.

"Thanks, Korrina," Ash said. "I just won the Rumble Badge!" Ash shouted excitedly. Ash put the badge in his case with the other two that he earned so far.

"So, it's on to badge number four," Clemont stated.

"So, where do you plan on going next?" Korrina asked.

"Well, me and Alec are going to have a battle, but I don't know where we'll go from there," Ash explained.

"Courmarine City is the closest from here," Gurkinn explained. Serena pulled out her electronic pad and looked up the city.

"Wow! Courmarine City's got a monorail!" Serena pointed out.

"Hey Alec, kick Ash's butt for me would ya," Korrina said.

"You got it," Alec said and the two high fived.

"Who's side our you on?" Ash asked.

"Against you and Alec? Definitely Alec," Korrina answered mischiefly.

"As entertaining as this is, we'd better cross back to the mainland soon," Alec told the group. They nodded and headed back.

[I just have one thing to say. And that's leave Pikachu to me,] Ethan told Alec.

"He's all yours. Might as well take the time to switch up the team too," Alec replied, ready for whatever Ash might send his way.


	18. Fighting a Hard Challenge

Fighting a Hard Challenge

**Ash's POV**

Ash was sitting with his Pokémon, and they were all ready for their battle with Alec. "This is it, everyone. We'll be battling Alec, and we're going to win!" Ash said confidently.

"Wow Ash, you're really excited for this," Serena commented.

"Yeah I am!" Ash said.

"But still, Alec is a powerful trainer. How are you going to beat him?" Clemont asked.

"I have no clue," Ash answered. The group fell to the ground in response.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bonnie asked.

"Clemont, you've battled Alec before: what's his strategy like?" Serena asked.

"I'm really not sure," Clemont started. "My only battle with him was shortly after he became a trainer, and he didn't have much of a strategy back then."

"What Pokémon did he use?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's see, he had Ethan when it was still an Eevee. He had a Charmander named Flame that evolved it Charmeleon during our battle, and a Froakie he called Stealth," Clemont answered. "I'm sorry it isn't more."

"That's okay Clemont. I'll find out when we battle," Ash reassured him

"You ready Ash?" Alec asked as he came out from the other room with Ethan beside him.

"You bet I am!" Ash answered.

"Then let's do this," Alec said as the two headed to the battlefield. Clemont then stood in the referee spot.

"Alright. The battle between Alec and Ash will now commence. This will be a 4 on 4 battle with substitutions," Clemont told them.

**Alec's POV**

"Alright Hawlucha, you're up first!" Ash said. Hawlucha ran out onto the battlefield ready to fight.

[Just like we planned,] Ethan commented.

"We did," Alec replied. "Kitten, you're up!" Alec shouted as he threw the Poké Ball and the female Meowstic appeared.

[Bonjour monsieur, a pleasure to do battle with you,] Kitten greeted with a small bow.

[Uh… what?] Hawlucha asked in confusion.

"You okay Hawlucha?" Ash asked, noticing his Pokémon's uncertainty.

[Sorry, I'm good,] Hawlucha answered, getting back into it.

"Battle… begin!" Clemont shouted.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Ash started.

"Dodge and use Nasty Plot!" Alec shouted. Kitten jumped over Hawlucha gracefully and raised her special attack.

"Hawlucha, X-Scissor!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha used his arms to make an X and charged right at Kitten.

"Use Psychic!" Alec shouted. Kitten's ears extended and glowed blue, stopping Hawlucha cold. "Extrasensory!" The psychic wave slammed into Hawlucha and he crashed into the ground.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Kitten wins," Clemont declared.

[It was an honor to battle you, kind sir,] Kitten told Hawlucha, doing another small bow.

"Kitten, return," Alec said. "Good work."

"Wow Alec, I underestimated you," Ash told him. "But I won't make the same mistake. Fletchinder, I choose you!" Fletchinder flew onto the field and hovered in place.

"Fletchinder's up next huh. Well then. Duke, let's go!" Alec shouted as he threw an Ultra Ball. Lycanroc Midday Form then appeared on the battlefield.

"Wow! What Pokémon is that?" Bonnie asked.

"This is Lycanroc. He's a Pokémon I caught in the Alola region when I traveled there for a bit," Alec explained.

"Then let's see what he's got. Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted.

"Counter with Accelerock!" Alec commanded. The two Pokémon hit each other, but Duke overpowered Fletchinder and sent him across the field. However, Fletchinder managed to recover.

"Fletchinder, use Steel Wing!" Ash shouted.

"Slow him down with Rock Slide!" Alec shouted. Rocks then started to appear and Fletchinder struggled to not get hit, but one landed on his wing and trapped him. "Stone Edge!" Alec shouted. Duke slammed his front paws into the ground and light blue pillars started heading toward Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder, get out of there!" Ash warned. It was in vain, however, as a pillar came up from beneath Fletchinder. He fell back to the ground with swirls.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle. Duke wins," Clemont said.

"Nice work Du-" Alec started when Duke tackled Alec to the ground and started licking his face. Alec started laughing in response. "I'm glad to see you too Duke," Alec said through his laughs.

[Come on buddy, you can do that later,] Ethan told Duke, pushing him off.

[Sorry. I was just so excited to battle with you again,] Duke apologized.

"It's alright Duke. Return for now," Alec said.

"You okay Alec?" Serena asked.

"I'm good. Duke was just happy to see me," Alec explained. "You ready for the next round, Ash?" Alec asked him.

"You bet! Froakie, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Alright then. Leo, let's go!" Alec shouted. The Poké Ball opened to reveal a Shiny Luxray facing Froakie.

[Let's go,] Leo said confidently.

"Don't get cocky Leo. Ash can still surprise us," Alec warned.

[You worry too much,] Leo answered.

"Use Wild Charge!" Alec shouted. Leo enveloped himself in electricity and charged at Froakie.

"Use Double Team!" Ash shouted. Froakie multiplied right then and there and Leo charged through a bunch of fakes before stopping. "Now, Water Pulse!" Ash shouted. The Froakies jumped into the air and all threw balls of water at Leo and hit. Leo emerged unharmed but was looking mad. All the Froakies were still there and Alec couldn't tell which one was real.

"Clear them out with Discharge!" Alec shouted. Electricity flew out of Leo's body and hit all the copies and the real Froakie.

"Froakie, use Cut!" Ash shouted.

"Ice Fang!" Alec commanded. Leo bit down on Froakie's blade, freezing it solid. Ice traveled up his body and Froakie was frozen with only the head clear. "Now throw him and use Hyper Beam!" Alec ordered. Leo spun and threw Froakie into the air. He then aimed a purple-black beam right at Froakie and fired, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Froakie was laying on the ground, unable to continue. "Froakie is unable to battle. Leo wins," Clemont declared.

"Nice one Leo," Alec said as he petted his head.

[That was fun,] Leo told Alec.

"Alright Leo, return," Alec said.

"I've got to say, Alec, you're really strong. I haven't had a battle like this in ages," Ash commented.

"You did say you wanted my full power, and this is it. So, what are you going to do about it?" Alec asked, smiling.

"I'm going to win, that's what I'm going to do. Ready Pikachu?" Ash answered.

[You bet,] Pikachu said, making a fist.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leaped into the air and landed on the battlefield.

"You ready Ethan?" Alec asked his partner.

[Always,] Ethan said.

"Ethan, let's go!" Alec shouted and Ethan ran onto the field.

The two Pokémon stood in place, staring each other down in anticipation. While that was happening, Alec overheard a conversation between Serena and Bonnie. "How's Ash going to win this? Alec's been controlling this battle since the beginning," Serena pointed out.

"Pikachu can take down anything Alec throws at him," Bonnie said confidently.

"But even if Pikachu does beat Ethan, Alec still has Kitten, Duke, and Leo to use. This is an uphill battle for Pikachu," Clemont pointed out.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash started.

"Wait till he gets close and use Iron Tail!" Alec shouted. Pikachu started running toward Ethan and he stood his ground with his tail held up. Once Pikachu was close Ethan's tail glowed a light blue and he spun, slamming into Pikachu's face.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Alec commanded. The purple-black rings and electricity collided in the air and exploded. "Dark Pulse once more!" Alec shouted. Ethan fired into the smoke and a cry from Pikachu told them that Ethan hit.

When the smoke cleared, Pikachu was just standing back up. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

"Counter with your own Iron Tail!" Alec ordered. Both Pokémon jumped into the air and their tails clashed, causing sparks to fly between them. It appeared both Pokémon were even in power.

"Electro Ball!" Ash shouted. Pikachu smiled as he formed the ball of electricity on his tail, and Ethan couldn't move. Pikachu fired, sending Ethan flying back toward Alec's side of the field.

"You okay, Ethan?" Alec asked. Ethan responded by chuckling.

[Oh I'm just great! I haven't had a battle like this in ages!] Ethan excitedly.

"Good to hear, use Psychic then Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. Ethan's eyes glowed blue and Pikachu was frozen in place as purple-black rings fired from Ethan's mouth. Unable to move, Pikachu took the full blast from Ethan's attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu started to stand back up with cuts and bruises on his body. "You alright buddy?" Ash asked.

[I'm good, let's win this!] Pikachu answered.

Alec noticed Ash's face turned serious and could tell he was trying to find a way to get back in this. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran toward Ethan once again and Alec chuckled.

"We've already figured out how to counter that. Ethan, Iron Tail!" Alec commanded. Ethan got ready to hit Pikachu again, but Pikachu surprised them both by running around Ethan. "Ethan, wait! Don't try to attack! Predict Pikachu's movements!" Alec ordered.

Ethan nodded and watched Pikachu closely, waiting for the opportunity. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt while running!" Ash shouted.

Before Alec could process what Ash just said Pikachu fired Thunderbolt right on Ethan. When the electricity stopped, Pikachu was still running around Ethan. "_Got to get Pikachu away from Ethan, but how_?" Alec asked himself. His attention was then brought to Ethan's rings. Rings, that's it! "Ethan, use Night Shade from all your rings, like Discharge!" Alec shouted.

"What's he thinking?" Bonnie asked. Ethan nodded and purple-black lightning erupted from every ring on Ethan's body. Caught off guard, Pikachu was hit by one of the Night Shades and was flown.

"Now Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. Ethan turned toward Pikachu and was about to fire when two electric nets came out of nowhere and grabbed Ethan and Pikachu.

"What the! Who did that?!" Ash asked. The group looked up and saw a familiar Meowth shaped balloon as the two nets attached themselves to the bottom.

"Not these guys again!" Bonnie shouted in annoyance as Team Rocket did their motto.

"Thanks for wearing each other's Pokémon down for us. Makes it really easy to capture when they're already weakened," Jessie told them.

"Now if you don't mind, we'll leave with our prizes," James said.

"And even if you do, you can't do anything about it," Meowth mocked as they started to leave.

"Oh they aren't going anywhere," Alec said as he pulled a Poké Ball from his belt. "Get them both back my friend," Alec told the Pokémon inside the threw it with all his might. "I'm counting on you, Flame!" Alec shouted. The Poké Ball opened and flames erupted from the Poké Ball and a 6' 3" Charizard appeared in the air and let out a roar that shook the ground.

"Is that a Charizard?!" James asked in worry.

"I don't like where this is going," Meowth said, worriedly.

"Flamethrower!" Alec shouted. Flame breathed in readying his attack, small flames flew out of his mouth before a jet of flames burst from his mouth, destroying the balloon in a single shot. The two nets had broken, leaving Ethan and Pikachu to fall to the ground. Flame then swooped beneath them, safely catching them on his back. Flame then landed back on the ground and Ethan and Pikachu got off.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as his partner jumped into his arms.

"Thanks Flame," Alec said as he scratched Flame's chin.

[Good to see you again Flame,] Ethan greeted his friend.

[Good to save your butt again,] Flame joked.

[I had it under control,] Ethan told him.

[Sure, that's why Alec called me out to blow up the balloon. You had it,] Flame mocked.

[Hilarious,] Ethan said.

"Wow! What a Charizard!" Bonnie said as she ran up to Flame.

"So this is Flame," Serena said.

"Hey, Alec, we going to finish our battle?" Ash asked.

"Yeah we are!" Alec answered. "Flame, you wanna watch?" he then asked.

[Sure. It's been a while since I've seen Ethan kick some butt,] Flame said.

The two trainers returned the field with Pikachu and Ethan in battle stances. "Alright, battle resume!" Clemont shouted.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted at the same time Ash shouted "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The two attacks collided and exploded causing smoke to cover the battlefield. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu sprinted out of the smoke right in front of Ethan.

"Iron Tail!" Alec shouted. Ethan reacted quickly and slammed Pikachu in the face sending him back to Ash.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball," Ash ordered. Pikachu flipped in the air and flung the attack at Ethan.

"Springboard!" Alec shouted. Ethan got the message and jumped into the air and used Iron Tail on the Electro Ball to throw himself into the air.

"Using my own move against me, Alec? Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Use Psychic to hold Pikachu in place and use Iron Tail!" Alec called out. Pikachu froze as Ethan came down and swung his tail on the top of Pikachu's head and he fell to the ground hard. When the dust cleared Pikachu had fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Alec," Clemont declared.

"Nice work Ethan!" Alec said as he ran up to him with Flame right behind him.

[Thanks. I think I need a breather though,] Ethan said.

[Nice battle Ethan,] Flame congratulated.

"Hey Alec, that was some battle," Ash said as he came up with Pikachu in his arms.

"Thanks for giving us a good one. Pikachu's pretty strong," Alec commented.

"Well, you and your Pokémon are clearly stronger. So I'll just have to train till I can beat you!" Ash said.

"We'll see if that day comes," Alec said.

The two handed there Pokémon to Nurse Joy and once they got them back, they headed off to Coumarine City, and Ash's next gym battle.


	19. Dreaming a Performer's Dream

Dreaming a Performer's Dream!

**Alec's POV**

The group was in Lagoon Town on their route to Coumarine city waiting for Shauna to arrive. Meanwhile, Serena was grooming Fennekin with Bonnie. "Can I have a turn please?" Bonnie asked Serena.

"Of course. Here," Serena said, giving Bonnie the brush. When she was finished brushing, Chepsin popped out of his ball and ran up to the girls.

"I bet you want to get brushed too?" Bonnie asked when she saw him.

[Yes please,] Chespin answered. Bonnie started brushing Chespin's quill, clearly enjoying it as Serena stood up to look for Shauna.

"She should be here any minute…" Serena started.

"Serena! Sorry we're late!" Shauna called out as she and Bulbasaur ran up to join them. "I hope you weren't waiting long," she wondered.

"No, it's fine," Serena answered.

"Shauna, how've you been?" Ash asked.

"Nice to see you again," Bonnie greeted.

"It's great to see you all too," Shauna said.

"So what are you going to show us today?" Serena asked.

"Wait till you hear this. Aria is going to do an exposition performance at the Pokémon Showcase right here in Lagoon Town. So I wanted to invite all of you to come with me," Shauna told them.

"Aria huh. Interesting," Alec said, having heard the name before.

"Her Poké Vision videos are great!" Bonnie commented.

"Yeah. She's the top Pokémon Performer, the Kalos Queen. I can't wait to see her," Serena added.

The six headed to the Showcase and managed to get good seats where they could watch. The stage lights dimmed and a fancy light show started. A platform then rose and a man wearing a coat with blue on one half and gray on the other with a Klefki on his staff started speaking. "Bonjour my Pokémoner's, and welcome. I am your host Monsieur Piere, prepare yourself for a competition magnifique. And now, the Lagoon Town Pokémon Showcase will amaze, starting things off with our rookie class competition." The crowd started cheering as he continued. "But first, our reigning Kalos Queen, mademoiselle Aria, has agreed to put on an exposition performance for one and all," Piere finished. The platform then went under the stage as the stage got completely dark.

"Be fantastic!" a voice shouted as a flame appeared as it started spinning. Eventually, a spotlight turned on to reveal a Braixen, and the flame was its branch.

"Look! Aria's Fennekin evolved into Braixen," Clemont noticed.

Braixen continued to twirl her stick and eventually used Fire Spin creating a tornado of fire. "And here she is, our Kalos Queen, mademoiselle Aria!" Piere said from somewhere unseen as Aria appeared.

Aria and Braixen then started to do a bunch of twirls with Braixen's branch while tossing it between them. Braixen then used Fire Blast from her mouth into the air making red sparkles fall on the crowd as they bowed. The audience applauded heavily at Aria's performance. The curtain dropped down as Piere appeared on the side of the stage. "Now that everyone is all revved up and ready to go, please welcome today's first performer. From Landy Town, Hally and her Furfrou!" he said. The performance started with Furfrou hopping through a hope multiple times using Double Team. As it went on, a Pancham was seen on the stage doing its own performance. After spinning on its back for a bit, Pancham jumped up and tried to swing on a spotlight, but it fell off and Pancham fell to the floor. Two stage employee's tried to get Pancham off the stage, but Pancham pushed a cart of boxes into them and it took off, running past the group.

With all that happening, they called off the performance. "Too bad it ended early," Ash said.

"But at least we got to see Aria," Serena pointed out.

"I thought the teamwork between her and her Braixen was as good as it gets," Shauna commented.

"They were both so great," Serena added.

"Well, they definitely trust in each other. Braixens usually are pretty defensive with their branches, so to see that means a lot," Alec said.

"I'm so glad we saw her. We got some great ideas for our own Pokémon Showcase performance," Shauna said.

"You mean you're really going to be a part of it?" Serena asked her.

Shauna nodded and said, "But we've still got a lot of work to do. We're going to have to head home now, I'll be in touch soon."

"Thanks a lot for inviting us," Serena said as Shauna left.

[Chespin, what are you doing?] Ethan suddenly asked. The group turned to look and saw Chespin twirling a twig like Braixen was.

"Are you imitating Braixen?" Bonnie asked. Chespin threw the twig into the air, but it hit him on the head instead of balancing.

The group shared a laugh when Chespin was hit in the back of the head with another stick. [Hey, what's the big idea?!] Chespin shouted. The group then saw the same Pancham doing the move Chespin was trying to do, but Pancham did it perfectly.

[That's how you do it, loser. See ya,] Pancham mocked Chespin as he left.

[Urgh. No one calls me a loser! Get back here you overweight panda!] Chespin shouted as he chased after Pancham.

"Chespin, wait!" Clemont called out.

"Where are you going?!" Bonnie asked as the group started to pursue.

Their pursuit took them into the woods nearby 'till they found the road split. "Okay, I'll look for Chespin this way," Serena said, pointing down one path.

"Alright, I'll head that way," Alec said, pointing down another.

"Right," Ash said as he took another path. Alec looked around trying to find Chespin, but he wasn't having any luck.

"Ethan, you got anything?" Alec asked him.

[No, I can't pick up a thing. Duke might have a better chance though,] Ethan said.

"Good idea. Duke, come on out!" Alec shouted as he threw the Ultra Ball. "Alright Duke, I need you to find a Chespin or a Pancham. Got it?"

[Got it,] Duke said. He started sniffing the ground till his tail perked up, meaning he got something. [This way,] Duke said as he started running with Alec and Ethan right behind them.

**Serena's POV**

Serena was looking for Chespin when she heard a nearby bush rustle. "Chespin, is that you?" Serena asked, but it turned out to be Fennekin. "Did you find him Fennekin?" Serena asked.

"Fenne," Fennekin said, shaking her head. Fennekin suddenly ran off.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked as she ran after Fennekin. Fennekin eventually stopped and looked around the side of a tree. Looking as well, Serena saw Pancham wearing Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses.

Pancham did a few flips and threw the hat and glasses before catching them and waving at something that wasn't there. "What's Pancham up to?" Serena asked herself. She then remembered Pancham's little performance back at the showcase and it clicked. Pancham continued its performance as Serena and Fennekin stepped out. "Pancham!" Serena called out. Pancham panicked and ran toward an outcropping of rocks. "I just want to talk to you!" Serena shouted. Pancham stopped and stood away from the entrance looking innocently away as Serena saw all the items inside. "Pancham, have you been gathering up all these items for your performances?" Serena asked. Pancham didn't answer as Serena walked up to it. "You shouldn't steal other people's things," Serena said as she put Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses in her bag as she continued, "but if you promise to stop stealing, I'll give you these," she said, pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

Pancham snatched them immediately and put them on his face. Serena stretched out her hand to touch Pancham, but the Pokémon ran away, dropping the sunglasses in the process. "Pancham, come back! I'm not done talking to you!" Serena shouted as she ran after Pancham and picked back up the sunglasses.

**Alec's POV**

Alec was still following Duke and the wolf Pokémon was getting excited, which told Alec they were getting close. "Hey, Alec!" Ash called out. Alec turned to see Ash without his hat, Clemont without his glasses, and Bonnie.

"What happened to you two?" Alec asked Ash and Clemont.

"Pancham stole my hat and Clemont's glasses," Ash explained. Alec then saw Chespin standing by Clemont.

"Duke, you still got the scent?" Alec asked.

[Yeah. And we're close,] Duke answered.

"Come on, I think we've found Pancham," Alec told the group. They all followed Duke to an open field where they found Pancham sleeping in the center. The group surrounded it as Duke circled around them.

"There it is. Pancham's taking a nap without a care in the world," Ash said.

Chespin then walked up and kicked Pancham in the foot and pulled on the leaf in its mouth. [Get up you,] Chespin said.

Pancham woke up and realized what was happening. "You're not getting away now! Give me back my hat!" Ash demanded.

"And give me back my glasses right now!" Clemont added.

Pancham seemed to realize that he wouldn't have an easy way to escape when "Hold on a second!" Serena shouts as she runs up. "Step aside. I wanna catch that Pancham!" Serena told them. The group looked at her surprised but Serena was unfazed. "You heard me! I wanna catch that Pancham," Serena repeated.

"Why do you want to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"When I found Pancham near its cave, I discovered that it likes to perform," Serena explained.

"I guess that makes sense. But what does this have to do with catching it?" Alec asked.

"I'm getting to that, but first, I managed to get your glasses and hat back," Serena said as she handed the items to their owners.

"How did you find them?" Ash asked.

"After he took them, Pancham was using them as props while it performed. I know why it crashed the Pokémon Showcase, Pancham wanted everyone to see what a good performer it is," Serena explained.

"So you want to catch it so you can perform with it," Alec realized.

"Yeah. I want to be a performer like Aria, and I want you to join Pancham," Serena said. "So, what do you say to a battle?" Serena asked Pancham.

[Alright, then. Let's see what you've got,] Pancham said with a smile.

The two stood across from each other as Serena prepared to battle. "You can do it Serena!" Bonnie cheered.

"Now Fennekin, use Scratch!" Serena commanded. Fennekin ran up to Pancham, but before she could use the attack, an electric net caught her. "Fennekin!" Serena shouted as the net flew up to Team Rocket's balloon.

"So, you want to be a Pokémon Performer like Aria?" Jessie asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Serena asked.

"Well, Jessie has a big problem, so I don't care," James said.

"Yeah. Beware," Meowth said.

"In order to be a successful Pokémon Performer one has to be beautiful. Dressed in a beautiful gown, my beautiful self will bask in the spotlight with beautiful Braixen. It's beauty times three, the crowd will love what they see," Jessie said.

"I thought you said beautiful, so doesn't that count you out?" Alec asked Jessie.

[Wow, not even Flame can give a burn like that,] Duke said as Ethan, Chespin, and Pikachu burst out laughing with everyone else trying not to.

"How dare you insult your future queen!" Jessie shouted angrily.

"Give Fennekin back!" Serena demanded once she stopped laughing.

"No way. Fennekin is where she should be," Jessie told her. "But take heart, I'll make sure it evolves into Braixen. Toodaloo!"

"We beat you," Meowth added as the balloon left.

"They won't get far. Duke, use Rock Slide and crush that balloon!" Alec shouted. Duke howled into the air and boulders started to fall on the balloon, popping it in multiple places. The balloon crashed to the ground and the group ran up to the crash site. Pancham immediately used Stone Edge. Team Rocket ran out of its way.

"Why is Pancham on their side?" James asked.

"Mind your own business," Jessie told him.

[You three interrupted my battle with the young lady, so it is my business!] Pancham shouted.

"It says we interrupted it's battle with the twerpette," Meowth told Team Rocket.

"How dare you," Jessie said.

"Well, interrupting is what we do," James stated. Pumpkaboo and Inkay were thrown out to battle. "Inkay, Psybeam!" James shouted. Pancham jumped out of the way of the attack gracefully.

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. Pumpkaboo sent the ball of shadow energy at Pancham as a familiar purple-black swirl appeared in Pancham's paws and he fired Dark Pulse.

"Duke, get Fennekin out of that net with Crunch!" Alec commanded as Pancham fired another Dark Pulse at Inkay. Duke ran up to the net and was about to chomp down on the device holding the net together when Pumpkaboo fired Shadow Ball into his side. Pikachu, Dedenne, and Pancham then ran up to Fennekin as Pumpkaboo hovered over them.

Duke jumped in between Pumpkaboo and the other Pokémon in a defensive stance. "You bore me with your twerpness. Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball," Jessie said.

"No you don't!" Serena shouted as she tackled Pumpkaboo.

"Serena!" Ash shouted.

"I'm fine, save Fennekin," Serena told the Pokémon.

"How dare you treat my Pumpkaboo like a volleyball! If you want games we'll give you games. Time for Leech Seed!" Jessie shouted.

"Duke, Crunch!" Alec shouted. Duke bit down on Pumpkaboo and shook the pumpkin Pokémon like a chew toy before throwing said Pokémon at Jessie.

"That's two moves too many. Time for a twerp payback," Jessie said.

"Anyone mind if I finish this?" Alec asked.

"No problems here," Ash answered.

"Alright then. Come on out Leo!" Alec shouted. Ethan and Duke ran over to Leo with Ethan between the other two. "Stone Charge Pulse!" Alec shouted.

Duke slammed his paws into the ground and stone pillars burst out of the ground and surrounded Team Rocket. Leo then ran in using Wild Charge with Ethan running right behind him. Leo smashed threw the Stone Edge and forced Team Rocket into the air. [Get 'em Ethan!] Leo shouted as Ethan jumped off of Leo's back and fired Dark Pulse, sending Team Rocket into a blastoff.

Alec returned Leo and Duke as Serena turned to Fennekin. "Fennekin, thank goodness you're alright," she said before turning to Pancham. "Thanks, Pancham, you really helped Fennekin a lot. So now, what do you say to getting back to our battle?" Serena asked. Pancham nodded and the two got ready to battle again.

[Ready when you are,] Pancham said.

"Alright, Fennekin. You ready?" Serena asked.

[Ready,] Fennekin answered.

Pancham jumped into the air and started things off with Dark Pulse. "Dodge it!" Serena shouted. Fennekin jumped into the air as well. "Use Flamethrower!" Pancham managed to dodge Fennekin's attack and ran up to use Arm Thrust. "Flamethrower!" Serena shouted. Fennekin let loose a jet of fire as Pancham dodged again and prepared to use Arm Thrust. "Dodge it!" Serena called out. Fennekin leaped into the air again as Serena shouted, "Use Hidden Power!" Serena attempted to use a Poké Ball but Pancham broke free.

"Don't give up, just keep battling hard!" Ash encouraged.

"You can do it!" Bonnie cheered.

"Use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. The flames hit its mark this time as Pancham was sent back. "Hidden Power!" Serena shouted quickly. Pancham was hit once again and Alec could see he was starting to weaken.

"Now Serena!" Alec shouted.

"Pancham, I wanna perform together. Please, come join me on my journey right now!" Serena said as she threw another Poké Ball. Pancham went inside, and with three shakes and a click, it was decided. "Tada! I've begun a new phase of my journey, because I've caught a Pancham!" Serena shouted excitedly as Fennekin cheered.

"Yeah, you did it!" Ash congratulated.

"Your first catch, that's pretty big," Alec stated.

"Thanks," Serena said as she turned. "I'm going to do my best to become a Pokémon performer like Aria. And someday, I'll become Kalos Queen," Serena declared as she let out Pancham and gave him a pair of sunglasses. "Pancham, Fennekin, will you help me make my dream come true?" Serena asked her Pokémon.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see you as a Pokémon performer," Bonnie said.

"It's good to have a goal, and I think you've chosen the perfect one," Clemont stated.

"That's for sure," Ash said.

"The path we walk is the one we make," Alec said.

"So Fennekin, Pancham, let's do our very best," Serena told her Pokémon and they nodded.

[It's good she's found her own goal. Now she just has to reach the end,] Ethan said.

"She's determined. She'll make one day," Alec said. The group then continued on their way as Alec thought about his own goal, and wondered if it was worth it.


	20. A Campus Reunion

A Campus Reunion

**Alec's POV**

The group had entered a small city on their way to Coumarine and Bonnie rushed up to two large cylinders. "There they are Clemont! There they are! I see them! Right, Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"Absolutely. Go right ahead Dedenne, you too Pikachu," Clemont told them before turning to Alec. "Leo would also enjoy them," he said. Alec didn't know what those machines were, but he trusted Clemont.

"Leo, come on out!" Alec shouted as he released the shiny Luxray.

[What's going on?] Leo asked.

[Follow us big guy. We'll show you,] Dedenne said as he and Pikachu ran up to one of the machines with Leo right behind them. Pikachu and Dedenne stepped into one and Leo into the other because of his size. Electricity flooded from the device and the electric types enjoyed it.

"Wow! It's like an electric shower," Serena realized.

"Awesome, and Pikachu, Dedenne and Leo are loving it," Ash added.

"How's it feel, Leo?" Alec asked him.

[It feels great! Though I think Stingy should get any of this,] Leo said. Alec chuckled as he thought of his constantly overcharged Vikavolt, like he needed more electricity.

"It's great, isn't it? My big brother invented these all by himself," Bonnie boasted.

"You made something that doesn't explode?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I call them _Clemontic Showers_," Clemont said. He then looked around the city. "This place hasn't changed a bit, it takes me back," Clemont said.

"Clemont?" someone said. The group looked and saw a woman in a lab coat looking at them. "It's really you Clemont!" she said excitedly.

"Ms. Éclairisse! It's been so long," Clemont said excitedly as well.

[Who's the lady?] Leo asked as he stepped out of the shower.

"I don't know," Alec answered.

The group headed over to Clemont as Éclairisse asked, "What are you doing here?" to Clemont.

"You see, right now I'm on a journey with my little sister and my friends," Clemont explained. The group introduced themselves and Éclairisse started talking to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Clemont has told me how cute and sweet you are. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," she said.

"And Clemont's told me a lot about you. Always how pretty and how nice Ms. Éclairisse is. I think he really really likes you. You're a keeper, so please take care of my brother," Bonnie said, getting into a kneeling position. Clemont looked embarrassed as Alec, Ethan and Leo looked at each other, wondering what's going on.

"I'm a keeper?" Éclairisse asked, looking as confused as Alec and his Pokémon.

"You'd be perfect for him because you're so smart," Bonnie answered.

"Uh… what?" Éclairisse asked, as she blushed in embarrassment and Alec realized what Bonnie was trying to do.

"I've told you to stop this a million times!" Clemont shouted at his sister as he picked her up with his Aipom arm.

"I was just trying to help you, come on!" Bonnie protested.

"But I don't need that kind of help," Clemont told her.

Alec then looked at Ash and Serena. "So, how often does that happen?" Alec asked.

"More often than you think," Serena answered.

"Okay, so both siblings have their weird thing," Alec commented.

[Can I go back in the ball? I need to clear my head after seeing that,] Leo asked. Alec obliged and returned Leo.

Once the drama was over, Éclairisse asked everyone to follow her to an electric type school. "A school for studying electric type Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's in the middle of town. It's in the middle of town. You see, Clemont was a student there," Bonnie explained.

"Wow, no joke?" Ash asked.

"Nope. Look there it is," Clemont said as he pointed toward the buildings.

"Would you all like to come in and have a look?" Éclairisse asked them.

"Is that okay?" Ash asked.

"Of course it is," Éclairisse answered.

They entered the school and she took them on a tour. "Here at our school, trainers travel from all over to learn everything they can about electric type Pokémon," she started. "Our students specialize in researching the biology and behaviors of electric-type Pokémon. Their studies extend to other types as well. As a part of this research, they learn all about how people and Pokémon can, and should, coexist in harmony. Many great trainers have become very successful after leaving this school, but Clemont is one of the most notable graduates of all," Éclairisse stated after the tour.

"Come on. I think you're exaggerating a bit," Clemont said embarrassed.

"No way. You're amazing!" Bonnie told him. "Yeah, you always make these really cool inventions that explode in the end," she then added.

"They call you _The Electric Type Wizz Kid_ all around Lumiose City, don't they? I know your father calls you that too," Éclairisse said.

"You see, it's my father who told me to go to this school," Clemont said before doing an imitation. "Meet lots of Pokémon trainers and make lots of friends. Study hard and broaden your horizons. He told me to do that and off I went," Clemont explained.

"So how did it work out? Did you make lots of friends?" Ash asked.

Clemont nodded and said, "I made friends with all kinds of great students and Pokémon too. But all that studying and research was tough, to say the least."

"The curriculum here is quite rigorous. It's a challenge to do the work and get all the way to graduation," Éclairisse added.

"Yes, and my graduation research was particularly tough," Clemont stated.

"Graduation research?" Serena asked.

"I studied the power of electric-type Pokémon and how the power of science can build the future. That was my major focus," Clemont explained.

"I recall you struggled with that. You said you couldn't come up with any good topics," Éclairisse said.

"Right, so I used to go for walks to try to clear my mind. That's when I met you-know-who," Clemont said.

"Umm… we don't know who 'you-know-who' is Clemont so…" Alec started.

"Oh, right, you see, I was taking one of my walks when I found an exhausted Shinx. I took him to the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy said that something in the environment here made it hard for electric types so they needed a place to recharge. That's when I came up with my idea for the Clemontic Showers. Shinx came back multiple times and helped me out and that's how I completed my graduation project," Clemont told them.

"The Electrical Transmission System that Clemont invented was well received not only by the school, but by the town's entire population as well," Éclairisse added.

"That's the very first time I heard Clemont talk about Shinx," Bonnie said.

"So, what happened to Shinx?" Alec asked.

"I wish I knew. I never caught Shinx so after I left for Lumiose City, I never saw Shinx again," Clemont explained.

Clemont then showed them around the system he had designed. "And this is the control room I designed," Clemont said as they stepped inside.

"Clemont! What a nice surprise," one of the workers said.

"I'm sorry to barge in, but I was wondering; May I show all my friends around?" Clemont asked.

"Of course. It's no problem at all," he answered when the lights turned red and alarms blared. "Status report!" he demanded.

"There is a problem with the transmission cables near the transformer," another worker reported.

"Transformer, wonder if it's him?" the first one asked himself.

"Just what are you referring to?" Clemont asked.

"Well, uh, the thing is, a wild Pokémon has been making it's home there. And whenever we approach, it attacks," he explained.

"It's okay, I'll go and have a look," the worker who made the report said as he came up.

"Please, let us come with you," Clemont requested.

"Sure, since you're the designer, your opinion is valuable," the first worker said.

"Alright, me, Ash and Serena will keep the wild Pokémon busy while you two fix whatever is broken," Alec said to Clemont and the worker going with them.

"I want you to wait here Bonnie," Clemont told her before turning to Éclairisse. "Can you keep an eye on her please?" he asked her.

"Count on me," she answered. The group headed down and Alec looked around for the Pokémon.

"It's at the end of this passageway," the worker said, pointing down one of the paths. They got over and he shined a flashlight down the hall and they saw three familiar figures.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" Ash demanded.

"I think we'd better make like a tree and leave!" Meowth shouted and they started running.

"Stop!" Serena shouted at them.

[Hey! What are you doing here?] a voice asked. Alec turned and saw that it came from a Luxio.

"I think we just found the wild Pokémon. Leo, come on out!" Alec said as he threw the Poké Ball. Luxio used Swift and stars started flying at them. "Discharge as a shield!" Alec commanded. Leo focused his electricity and formed a barrier that destroyed the Swift.

[Get out!] Luxio demanded.

"Hey! We aren't your enemies! The bad guys went that way," The worker told Luxio.

Hearing that, Luxio ran past the group when Clemont suddenly said, "It's you!" Luxio turned and seemed to recognize Clemont before sprinting after Team Rocket. "Luxio!" Clemont shouted after him, but he didn't respond.

The group headed back up to the control room after fixing whatever Team Rocket was trying to do and told the others what happened. "So they want to take the town's electricity and we're going to have to stop them," the worker in charge said when they finished.

"Team Rocket's stubborn, they'll be back," Serena stated.

"They will. The problem is, from what I can tell, there are a lot of places where they can do it from. And we can't guard them all," Alec pointed out.

"Your right, any ideas Clemont?" Bonnie asked. Clemont looked lost in thought so Bonnie shouted, "Clemont, wake up!"

"Huh. No, I don't have any ideas," Clemont said.

"Well, we'll have to be on full alert. I'll let Officer Jenny know what's going on," the worker said.

The five headed to their room and Alec laid on his bed as Serena groomed Pancham and Fennekin and Clemont stared out the window. "Clemont, what's bothering you?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about Shinx," Clemont answered.

"You think he's still here?" Alec asked.

"I'm sure of it. Although, I didn't finish my story. It was the day of my graduation, something bad happened. Shinx and I had a regular meeting place and I was heading there to thank Shinx for giving me the idea for my graduation research. I was then going to ask Shinx to come with me back to Lumiose City and be my partner, however, the mayor came up to me and before I knew it, I was in a car heading toward a restaurant to celebrate. As soon as I could I ran back there after dinner, but Shinx was gone by that point. I never saw him again," Clemont said.

"And you think that the Luxio we found near the transformer is the same Pokémon?" Alec asked.

"It's a big possibility. Looking into Luxio's eyes, no doubt it's the same Pokémon," Clemont said.

"And he likely feels betrayed and abandoned by you, but is still loyal enough to protect your work," Alec added.

The lights suddenly switched off. "It's a blackout!" Bonnie shouted.

"Ethan, light," Alec said. A light blue glow filled the room as Ethan lit up his rings. Éclairisse then ran into the room.

"Clemont, a huge amount of electricity has been drained from the system," she told them.

"I bet it's Team Rocket again," Ash guessed.

The group ran outside and one of the workers holo-called them using Éclairisse's Holo-transceiver. "Clemont, we've found the problem coming from the central tower. Team Rocket's probably taking the energy there," he said. Looking over at the tower, anyone could tell it was the problem with electricity flying out of the top.

The group nodded and headed off and found Team Rocket battling Luxio, and the spark Pokémon was down. "Luxio!" Clemont shouted as he ran up to him.

"We won't allow you to steal any more electricity," Éclairisse told them.

Luxio stood back up and charged at Team Rocket with Thunder Fang. "No way Inkay. I call Foul Play!" James shouted. Inkay flew past Luxio's Thunder Fang and threw Luxio.

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted. Pumpkaboo fired at Luxio, who was still down.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. The two balls collide and destroy each other.

"Leo, come on out!" Alec shouted as the gleam eyes Pokémon appeared.

"Luxio, just rest while we handle it," Clemont told his friend.

[No way!] Luxio said as he stood up.

"Leo, charge up Luxio with Discharge!" Alec commanded. Multiple electric bolts flew toward Luxio and he absorbed their energy.

[You ready?] Leo asked him.

[Yeah, I'm good. Besides, what I'm fighting for is too important,] Luxio answered.

[What do you mean?] Leo asked.

[I'm fighting for a town where people and Pokémon can live together. That's the dream Clemont gave this place, so I will protect it at all cost!] Luxio said and Alec translated it for everyone else.

"Where all Pokémon can live happily," Clemont said.

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

"No!" Clemont shouted as he stood in front of Luxio, taking the hit.

"Clemont!" Alec shouted.

Clemont and Luxio got back up and Luxio licked Clemont on his face. "We got the juice so it's time to cut loose," Meowth said as he removed a device from the tower.

"You won't get away with that. Leo, Wild Charge!" Alec shouted. Electricity enveloped Leo as he began to charge at Team Rocket.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James ordered.

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

The two Pokémon fired their attacks at Leo as Ash shouted, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The three moves hit causing an explosion that Leo ran through and hit Team Rocket, but it didn't send them into a blastoff. "Luxio, Discharge!" Clemont shouted and Luxio obeyed. The electricity managed to spark Meowth's device causing it to explode and send them into a blastoff.

"We did it! We did it, yea! Bonnie cheered.

Luxio then turned to leave. "Luxio, wait!" Clemont called out. Luxio stopped and turned to look at him. "Luxio, I would really like you to come with me. I remember, I gave you my word, and I let you down. But now, I'll be waiting for you. At the exact same place and the exact same time. So, if you decide to come with me, I'll see you there," Clemont told him. Luxio didn't say anything as he then left and the electricity came back on.

The group came back to the tower the next day and waited for Luxio, but he still wasn't there. "I don't see Luxio anywhere," Serena pointed out.

"I guess that means Luxio is still mad," Bonnie said.

"Luxio will show up. We just have to give him a little more time," Ash said confidently.

"I don't know. It could go either way," Alec stated.

"No. I guess Luxio still hasn't forgiven me, which is all that I deserve. It's time to go. If I stay here any longer it won't be fair to the rest of you. Let's get back on the road," Clemont said. As he started to leave, a bush rustled and Luxio stepped into the open. "You came back after all," Clemont said as he started to tear up.

[Yeah, I'm coming with you,] Luxio said.

"Go Poké Ball!" Clemont shouted as he threw the device. Luxio went inside and the Poké Ball captured Luxio.

The group ran up to Clemont and celebrated with him. "Seems Luxio decided to give you a second chance," Alec commented.

"And I don't plan to waste it," Clemont told him.


	21. Fighting a Fierce Battle

_**Before this chapter begins I just want to say thank you to MasterClass60 who gave and helped provide the idea of bringing Liz into this fanfic. Hope you enjoy this chapter, so let's get to it!**_

Fighting a Fierce Battle

**Alec's POV**

The group were heading toward the Pokémon Center when they ran into some trouble. And by trouble, I mean Team Rocket. Trying, yet again, to steal Pikachu and Ethan, who were both trapped in small balls. Flame was already out as well as Inkay and Pumpkaboo. "Inkay, Psybeam!" James ordered.

"Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded.

"Use Flamethrower!" Alec shouted. The three attacks met and caused an explosion. "Dragon Claw!" Alec followed up. Flame flew out of the smoke and struck both of Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"We still have Pikachu and Umbreon so let's scram!" Meowth shouted, seeing the state of Inkay and Pumpkaboo.

"Agreed," Jessie answered.

"Right," James agreed. They returned their Pokémon and started to run away when they were lifted off the ground with Psychic. Looking around, Alec didn't see who did it when a Delphox stepped into the open, a _shiny_ Delphox, one that Alec recognized immediately. Sure enough, Alec's oldest friend and rival, Liz, stepped next to her Delphox, Violet.

"Need some help here Alec?" Liz asks when she sees the group.

"I have it perfectly under control, but you know I'd never turn down free assistance," Alec answered.

"Good to hear. Violet, get Ethan and Pikachu over here!" Liz shouted. The two devices flew out of Meowth's paws and flew toward the group.

"Flame, Dragon Claw!" Alec shouted. Green claws came from Flame's claws and he sliced through the devices like butter, freeing the Pokémon inside.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as the mouse Pokémon jumped into Ash's arms.

"You good Ethan?" Alec asked his partner as he came up.

[Ready for some payback,] Ethan answered.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse! Flame, Flamethrower!" Alec shouted.

"Violet, Mystical Fire!" Liz shouted.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. The four attacks fused together and sent Team Rocket into a blastoff.

Once they were gone, Alec turned to Liz. "It's been such a long time," Alec said.

"Good to see you too," Liz said as the two high fived.

Alec then turned to the rest of his friends. "Everyone, this is Liz," Alec introduced. The group then introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Liz said before turning to Alec. "Never thought I'd see the day where you would be traveling around the region with others," Liz said with a teasing face.

"You're hilarious," Alec said, unamused.

"Well, shall we head off to the Pokémon Center?" Clemont asked.

"Sure," Liz said. It wasn't too long before they gave their Pokémon to the Nurse Joy and they sat down to talk.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Ash asked Alec and Liz.

"We've known each other since we were kids in Snowbelle City, and we even started our journey together before going our separate ways," Liz explained.

"Wow, you two must be great friends," Bonnie said.

"We are, and we're each other's biggest rivals," Alec added.

"You know it. Our battles are some of the biggest," Liz boasted.

"So, how long have you two been rivals?" Serena asked.

"Pretty early on. We went our separate ways when we collected badges but we did battle in the Kalos League. I won that battle but lost the next round. I made the top eight while Alec made it to the top sixteen," Liz explained.

"But I got you back. Three years later, Liz and I battled in the finals and I came out on top. First time I won the Kalos League," Alec said.

"Hang on, I remember something Tierno said; something about you winning the Kalos League when you were 11?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah, there's a story behind that. You see, I started my journey when I was 8," Alec explained. The group, minus Liz, looked surprised at that.

"Hang on, you both started your journey two years early?" Bonnie asked.

"Well one, I'm two years older than Alec. And two, the reasons behind that were quite unusual," Liz stated.

"Yeah. Long story short, the night before Liz was going to head to Lumiose City to start her journey, I found out that my dad was going to take Ethan away from me, so I left with Liz. With help from Snowbelle's gym leader, Professor Sycamore agreed to start my journey early," Alec explained.

A chime was then heard and Nurse Joy came out with their Pokémon. "All your Pokémon are in perfect health," she told the trainers. They collected their Poké Balls and Liz turned to Alec.

"So, since we haven't seen each other in a long time, you up for a battle? 6v6?" Liz asked him.

"Oh, you are so on!" Alec answered.

[Bring it on, Liz!] Ethan shouted.

"Alright then. We'll do a team swap and we'll find a spot to battle," Liz said.

"Why not use the battlefield next to the Pokémon Center?" Serena asked.

"Terrible idea. Our battles tend to get a bit, destructive," Alec explained. Alec headed over to a holo-phone and sent the number so he could talk to Gordan and swap a few members on his team, trying to predict which Pokémon Liz would use.

Once they had their Pokémon, they found a wide-open field where they could battle. "If you don't mind, I'll be the referee," Clemont said. The two trainers nodded. "Alright then. The battle between Alec and Liz will commence. This will be a 6 on 6 battle with substitutions, are both trainers ready?" Clemont asked.

"Ready," Alec and Liz said.

"Alright then. Battle begin!" Clemont declared.

"Dragonite, your up!" Liz shouted.

"Shark, let's go!" Alec shouted.

The two dragons stood before each other and stared, ready for battle. Liz made the first move. "Use Dragon Rush!" Liz shouted.

"Counter with your own Dragon Rush!" Alec shouted. The two dragons clashed and the resulting explosion pushed both of them back to their trainers.

"Use Flamethrower!" they shouted. Fire flew out of their mouths and exploded on impact.

"Use Dig!" Alec commanded while there was still smoke in the air. When it cleared, Dragonite was still on the ground, but not for long.

"Dragonite, up in the air!" Liz shouted.

"Dragon Claw!" Alec shouted. As Dragonite took off, the ground broke apart and Shark scored the first hit with Dragon Claw.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Liz shouted. Dragonite slammed into Shark and sent him to the ground.

"Flamethrower!" Alec shouted. Shark let loose the fire and he managed to score a hit on Dragonite.

"Draco Meteor!" Liz shouted. An orange ball formed in Dragonite's stomach and it shot into the air. Once at its maximum height, it burst into many smaller spheres and started to fall to the ground.

"Hide with Dig!" Alec shouted. The meteors landed, doing a number on the landscape, but Shark managed to get underground.

"Not this time! Dragonite, use Flamethrower down the hole!" Liz shouted. As Dragonite let loose its fire, Alec made his move.

"Dragon Rush!" he shouted. Shark burst out of the ground with blue energy around him forming a dragon. He charged right at Dragonite and slammed into the dragon Pokémon sending him higher into the air.

"Draco Meteor, once more!" Liz shouted.

"Shark, get back underground!" Alec ordered. It was too late, however, as orange meteors fell on top of Shark and he fell to the ground. "Dragon Claw!" Alec shouted. Shark got back up and flew towards Dragonite, who tried to block it with his arm, but Shark used his other claw to score a hit. Dragonite fell to the ground looking kind of weak. "Dragon Rush!" Alec shouted, hoping to finish Dragonite. As Shark neared, Liz revealed her surprise.

"Hyper Beam!" Liz shouted. The purple-black beam slammed into Shark's Dragon Rush and sent the Garchomp flying. He fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Shark is unable to battle! The winner is Dragonite!" Clemont declared as Alec returned the Mach Pokémon back to his Ultra Ball.

Knowing Dragonite would have to recover from Hyper Beam, and was pretty weak from his fight with Shark made his next choice easy. "Duke, let's go!" Alec shouted.

[Let's go!] Duke shouted.

"Use Rock Slide!" Alec shouted. Duke howled into the air and boulders fell on Dragonite. Dragonite then started to move. "Accelerock!" Duke then sprinted into Dragonite and that was it for the dragon Pokémon.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The winner is Duke!" Clemont declared.

"I figured you'd use Duke in this battle, so I brought someone as well. Go Lycanroc!" Liz shouted. The ball opened to reveal a different Lycanroc from Duke. Liz's Dusk form Lycanroc. The two Lycanrocs looked at each other and growled. Those two had been rivals since they were caught by Alec and Liz, so they _wanted_ to fight each other.

"Use Accelerock!" they shouted to resume the match. The two wolf Pokémon clashed and forced each other back.

"Use Rock Slide!" Alec shouted. Rocks then started falling toward Liz's Lycanroc.

"Send them back with Counter!" Liz commanded. Lycanroc's rock that sat over his head glowed green-orange and hit some of the rocks back at Duke.

"Dodge it!" Alec shouted. Duke managed to avoid the rocks sent back as Lycanroc started charging Duke.

"Use Slash!" Liz shouted.

"Crunch let's go!" Alec countered. Duke jumped out of Lycanroc's way and bit down on his neck.

"Counter!" Liz shouted. Lycanroc slammed the stones on his body into Duke and sent him flying. "Stone Edge!" Lycanroc slammed his paws on the ground and light blue stone pillars charged at Duke.

"Stone Edge as well!" Alec shouted. Duke managed to send his own pillars at Lycanroc and they hit each other and exploded.

"Accelerock!" Alec and Liz shouted. Duke and Lycanroc started charging into each other and kept on going colliding then jumping back multiple times till they started to pant with multiple scratches and bruises on their bodies.

"Well then Alec, I'm going to have to end this!" Liz shouted as her Z-ring glowed and she did the movements for the rock-type Z-move. "Strong as stone, send thousands of shards to score this win. Splinter Stone Shard!" Liz shouted. Lycanroc howled as thousands of stone shards appeared around Duke and surrounded him. Liz slammed her fists together as the shards started flying toward their target.

"Use Accelerock and climb those shards!" Alec ordered. Duke started sprinting along the shards heading towards him and jumping between them as he ran toward Lycanroc, who by now had jumped up and started diving toward Duke. "Crunch!" Alec shouted. Duke leaped into the air, readying his jaw to close around Lycanroc, but instead of biting head-on, Duke slipped to the side and grabbed Lycanroc by the jaw and threw him to the ground.

Liz looked at Alec in surprise as she tried to process what just happened. "Very clever Alec," Liz congratulated him.

"Thanks, I figured you'd use that Z-move stuff eventually. So I found a way to counter them," Alec told her.

"Well then, you may have stopped my Z-move, but I still plan to win. Use Slash!" Liz shouted.

"Use Crunch!" Alec shouted. The two wolves ran at each other and got ready to strike.

"Counter!" Liz shouted when they were close. Lycanroc slammed Duke with the move and sent him flying.

"Rock Slide!" Alec shouted. Duke howled while he was still falling back to the ground and multiple rocks fell on Lycanroc as Duke slammed into the ground. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were done for.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. It's a draw!" Clemont declared.

The two returned their Pokémon and got ready for the next battle. "Violet, you're up!" Liz shouted as the shiny Delphox revealed herself.

"Stealth, let's go!" Alec shouted, summoning his Greninja.

[It's been a long time Violet,] Stealth said.

[It has, so I hope you don't go easy on me,] Violet said.

[It'd be an insult to my training if I did. So give me all you got,] Stealth said.

"Use Night Slash!" Alec shouted. Stealth disappeared from view and seemingly teleported behind Violet before hitting her with the purple-black blade.

"Violet, use Fire Blast!" Liz shouted. The fire star fired toward Stealth but he jumped over the attack.

"Use Water Shuriken!" Alec shouted. Stealth hit the area's to summon the water disks and threw two of them at Violet.

"Mystical Fire!" Liz shouted. The flaming ring collided with Stealth's attack causing steam.

"Night Slash!" Alec commanded. Stealth ran through the steam and was about to strike Violet.

"Dragon Rush!" Liz shouted. Violet slammed into Stealth with the dragon-type move and did a good amount of damage.

"Water Shuriken!" Alec shouted. Stealth threw multiple throwing stars at Violet, scoring multiple hits.

Use Psychic and tear up the ground!" Liz shouted. Violet disrupted the ground beneath Stealth, causing the ninja Pokémon to fall into the hole.

"Stealth!" Alec shouted in concern.

"Now, Fire Blast!" Liz shouted. The move hit, but did more than Liz probably wanted, as Stealth was out of the hole.

"Disappear and use Night Slash!" Alec shouted.

"Get ready Violet!" Liz warned. The fox Pokémon looked around for her foe. Stealth then appeared in front of her and hit her with the blade, sending her back.

"Finish this with Water Shuriken!" Alec shouted. Stealth threw four more stars that all landed devastating hits.

"Violet is unable to battle. The winner is Stealth!" Clemont declared. Liz returned her partner and selected her next Pokémon.

"Pixie come on out!" Liz shouted as her Sylveon appeared.

"Let's keep going Stealth. Use Ice Punch!" Alec shouted. Stealth disappeared once more and got ready to strike Pixie.

"Force him out with Dazzling Gleam!" Liz shouted. Pixie fired multiple rainbow-colored spikes from her ribbons and went all over. Stealth reappeared after taking a few hits and fell to the ground. "Now use Moonblast!" Liz commanded. Pixie fired the pink ball and hit its target. Stealth was out of the fight.

"Stealth is unable to battle. Pixie is the winner!" Clemont declared. Alec returned Stealth and looked at Ethan.

"You ready?" Alec asked him.

[You bet,] Ethan said as he ran onto the field. The two stared at each other and got ready to battle.

…_**And I'm going to call it there. Yes, I'm an a-hole, but I was looking through this and I was like: "This is just the first three battles. This is going to be a long one." So this will be a two-parter. Stay tuned for the finale of this battle.**_


	22. An Explosive End

An Explosive End

**Alec's POV**

Ethan and Pixie stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. "Iron Tail!" Alec shouted. Ethan sprinted across the field toward Pixie.

"Use Swift!" Liz shouted. Pixie sent the stars toward Ethan and Iron Tail cut through them. Ethan then slammed his tail on Pixie's head. "Dazzling Gleam!"

"Send them back with Psychic!" Alec shouted. Ethan's eyes glowed blue and he forced Pixie's attack back at her.

"Use Dig!" Liz shouted. Pixie managed to slip underground to avoid Ethan's counter-attack. Pixie then came up from beneath the moonlight Pokémon and slammed her paw into his face. "Now Moonblast!" Liz shouted. The pink orb flew from Pixie's mouth and scored a direct hit.

"You okay Ethan?" Alec asked.

[I'm good,] Ethan answered.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted.

"Dodge with Dig!" Liz shouted. Pixie dove underground just as Ethan's attack was about to hit.

"Ethan, Iron Tail on the ground!" Alec shouted. Ethan jumped into the air and slammed his tail on the ground, breaking it apart and forcing Pixie out of the hole. "Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. The rings slammed into Pixie and sent her back towards Liz.

"Pixie, use Moonblast!" Liz shouted. Pixie fired and this time, Alec got an idea.

"Springboard!" Alec shouted. Ethan jumped into the air and slammed Iron Tail onto the Moonblast sending him high into the air.

"What in the world?!" Liz asked in shock as Ethan came down and slammed Iron Tail on her head.

"Finish with one more Iron Tail!" Alec shouted. Ethan ran up to Pixie as she was still trying to recover and the steel type move hit her in the face. Pixie didn't get back up.

"Pixie is unable to battle. The winner is Ethan!" Clemont declared.

"Nice trick at the end, pretty clever," Liz commented.

"It would be better if I came up with it, but it's a good tactic," Alec stated.

"Well then. Let's see how you deal with Sino!" Liz shouted. Her Greninja appeared wearing the red bandana that he liked so much.

"Well then. Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted.

"Cut it with Night Slash!" Liz shouted. Sino cut Ethan's attack at a precise point that caused the entire move to fall apart. "Now Ice Beam!" Sino fired the ice from his mouth and froze Ethan's feet.

"Break yourself out with Iron Tail!" Alec shouted. Before Ethan could get started, Sino used Water Shuriken and hit Ethan in such a way that it didn't break the ice. Ethan managed to break free only after taking the hits before he was back in the fight.

"Now Night Slash!" Liz shouted.

"Night Shade as a shield!" Alec shouted. Ethan fired Night Shade from his rings, stopping the Greninja. "Iron Tail!" Ethan jumped into the air and slammed the move on Sino's head.

"Water Shuriken!" Liz shouted. Sino threw two water throwing stars and hit Ethan hard.

"Ethan is unable to battle. The winner is Sino!" Clemont declared. Alec stepped onto the field and picked up his partner and set him down over by his friends.

"Can you keep an eye on him?" Alec asked.

"Sure thing," Serena answered as she took Ethan. Alec went back to his side and took out his next Pokémon.

"Arco, let's go!" Alec shouted.

[Let's do this,] Arco said.

"Use Ice Punch!" Alec shouted. Arco ran to Sino with his icy fist raised and slammed into his opponent before he could react.

"Sino, Extrasensory!" Liz shouted. Sino sent the psychic waves towards Arco.

"Counter with Earthquake!" Alec shouted. The ground ripped apart and the resulting tremor forced the wave over Arco's head. Sino also took the full brunt of the attack. "Aura Sphere!"

"Water Shuriken!" Liz shouted. The two moves collided and a massive explosion was made.

"Ice Punch!" Alec shouted. Arco ran out of the smoke to strike.

"Night Slash!" Liz shouted. Sino's blade and Arco's fist met and they tried to strike the other with the other hand.

"Flash Cannon!" Alec shouted. Arco fired the move from his mouth at the immobilized Greninja and sent him flying.

"Use Extrasensory!" Liz shouted. The psychic wave slammed into Arco sending him flying. "Ice Beam!"

"Aura Sphere!" Alec shouted. Arco managed to right himself and form the blue orb when Sino's attack hit Arco's move and froze it solid. "Send to them!" Alec shouted, not expecting that but he would make it work. Arco nodded and threw the ice ball at Sino.

"Night Slash!" Liz shouted. Sino cut the ice ball in half and Arco appeared in front of him.

"Aura Sphere!" Alec shouted. Arco threw the orb point-blank and sent Sino flying. He fell back to the ground with a crash.

"Sino is unable to battle. The winner is Arco!" Clemont declared.

"Lucario, you're up!" Liz shouted as her own Lucario appeared. "Use Bone Rush!" Liz shouted. Lucario formed two bones in his hands and charged at Arco and hit him multiple times.

"Arco, Flash Cannon!" Alec shouted. Arco fired and managed to hit Lucario.

"Dragon Pulse!" Liz shouted.

"Flash Cannon!" Alec commanded. The two moves clashed and exploded. Shadow Ball then flew out of the smoke and hit Arco hard.

"Now, Aura Sphere!" Liz shouted. Lucario fired the attack and Arco was sent flying. He slammed back into the earth and managed to stand up.

"Aura Sphere!" Alec shouted. Arco fired the orb at Lucario but he jumped right over it.

"Bone Rush!" Liz shouted. Lucario hit Arco multiple times with his bone and sent Arco back towards Alec.

"Arco is unable to battle. The winner is Lucario!" Clemont declared.

"Arco, return. You did good," Alec told Arco as he put his Poké Ball away. Alec looked at Liz and Lucario and saw them smiling confidently. Alec took his last Poké Ball from his belt. "Let's win this," Alec said to it. "Let's go Flame!" Alec shouted. Flame appeared with a metal collar where his neck met his chest and on it was a purple stone.

"Oh, you're taking us that seriously?" Liz asked.

"The collar got damaged earlier, so I had to get Professor Sycamore to fix it. And now it's back and I plan to win!" Alec shouted.

"That's a shame because I'm going to win!" Liz countered.

"Flamethrower!" Alec shouted.

"Dragon Pulse!" Liz shouted. The two moves met and both Pokémon charged into the smoke. "Bone Rush!"

"Dragon Claw!" Alec commanded. The moves clashed and both Pokémon jumped back.

"You two have really gotten stronger. But so have we. Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Liz shouted. Her keystone triggered the Lucarionite and Mega Lucario was ready.

"If you're going all out, so are we! Let's do this Flame!" Alec shouted as he triggered his own keystone. When the transformation was finished, Flame stood ready. Wings longer with the inner part blade-like. He had shoulder spikes that formed a 'u' from the sides and with extensions on his lower arms with a similar blade on the wing. Flame also grew two smaller horns behind the ones there and a long on in between them. He was also black with a blue underbelly and fire that now come out of his mouth. Mega Charizard Fusion was ready for battle. Flame let loose a roar that shook the ground as it turned into a Flamethrower.

"What is that?!" Ash asked in surprise as everyone but Liz, Mega Lucario, and Ethan shared faces of shock at what they saw.

"Let's do this Flame! Together!" Alec told him.

[Together!] Flame shouted with Alec.

"Flamethrower!" Alec shouted.

"Dragon Pulse!" Liz commanded. The two moves clashed once more creating an explosion that knocked both trainers off their feet.

"Dragon Claw!" Alec called out.

"Bone Rush!" Liz commanded. The moves clashed as well, but Flame overpowered Mega Lucario.

"Focus Punch!" Alec shouted. Flame slammed his fist into Mega Lucario's stomach and sent the aura Pokémon flying.

"Dragon Pulse!" Liz commanded. The move slammed into Flame hard.

"Flamethrower!" Alec shouted. Flame fired through the smoke left by the Dragon Pulse engulfing Mega Lucario in fire.

"Aura Sphere, then Bone Rush!" Liz shouted. Mega Lucario fired the blue orb then ran in behind it with two bones.

"Dragon Claw!" Alec shouted. Flame sliced through the Aura Sphere but Mega Lucario took advantage of Flame's position and slammed his bones into Flame multiple times.

"Dragon Pulse!" Liz shouted. Lucario jumped back and fired the move and Flame was hit once more. When the smoke cleared, Flame was on the ground.

"We aren't losing here! We can win this Flame! Get up! I know you can still stand!" Alec called out as he threw off his jacket. Looking at Mega Lucario, Alec could see that he was tiring as well. Flame started to move and pulled himself up. He looked at Mega Lucario and stood back to his full height. That's when the fire on Flame's tail and mouth suddenly ignited. Flame let out a roar with the flames seemingly doubling in size. Alec recognized Flame's Final Blaze Ability. Unlike a normal Blaze which increased the power by a third, Final Blaze doubled the power of Flame's fire type moves.

"Looks like this will be the final attack, so give it all you got Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Liz shouted.

"Blast…" Alec stated.

[BURN!] Flame finished as his body was surrounded by fire and he slammed his fist into the ground. The ground split open around Mega Lucario and fire erupted from the hole. At the same time, Aura Sphere slammed into Flame. The double explosion sent everyone back at the sheer size of them.

Everyone was itching with anticipation, wondering who won this battle. The smoke cleared slowly and both Pokémon were still standing. As they waited to see who would fall, as both Pokémon looked like they didn't have enough in them, they smiled at each other in respect. One then fell, and reverted to their normal form. "Lucario is unable to battle. Which means Flame is the winner! All of Liz's Pokémon are unable to continue, so the match goes to Alec!" Clemont declared.

Alec stood in place for a few moments trying to process what Clemont said. As it set in, Alec smiled and threw his fist into the air. "We won!" he shouted. "We did it Flame!" he continued as he ran to Flame. The flame Pokémon collapsed to the ground reverting to his normal form as well as Alec reached him. "You were amazing Flame," Alec told him as he petted Flame's head.

[That was intense,] Flame said between pants.

[That was awesome!] Ethan shouted as he ran up with Alec's jacket floating from his Psychic.

"Thanks Ethan. You were amazing too," Alec told his partner as he put his jacket back on and petted Ethan's head as well.

"That was an insane battle," Liz said as she and Lucario came up, the latter being supported by the former.

"Wow! That battle was so amazing! I could hardly contain myself!" Ash shouted excitedly.

"You aren't kidding, we had to hold him back," Serena stated.

"We'd best head over to the Pokémon Center. Your teams are pretty beat up," Clemont pointed out.

"You're right. Flame, return," Alec said.

"Lucario, you return as well," Liz said. Alec carried Ethan in his arms as they headed back to the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy looked surprised to see back so soon but agreed to help their Pokémon. A little while later, she came back and told Alec and Liz that their Pokémon would be alright, but they would have to stay the night. They got rooms upstairs and got in bed, considering how late it was. Alec felt restless as he was so used to sleeping with Ethan close by that it was weird to not be with him. He was tempted to go down to find him but decided against it. Ethan needed his rest after what he gave today. He went outside and stood out in the cool air, thinking about the battle. "Can't sleep?" he heard and he turned to see Liz.

"Not really," Alec answered.

"You're always like that before and after an intense moment," Liz commented.

"Yep. It doesn't help that Ethan's recovering," Alec added.

"Well, he'll be back in your arms tomorrow and he'll find some snarky comment to make," Liz said.

Alec burst out laughing. "Yeah. That's definitely Ethan," Alec said.

The two sat in silence watching the sky 'till Liz broke it. "I heard you beat the Elite Four recently. You going for Champion?" Liz asked.

"What? Jealous that you aren't," Alec teased.

"You know that being the strongest isn't what I strive for anymore," Liz said seriously.

"Well, I'm leaning towards yes. Maybe then I can prove my father wrong," Alec answered seriously.

"Why are you trying so hard to please someone we both know will never be pleased with you?" Liz asked.

"Well at least you have one that cares about your accomplishments," Alec said, stronger then he intended. "Sorry, I…"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought that up," Liz pointed out. "Still, when are you going to do something for yourself?"

"I'm not important. My team matters more than I do," Alec said.

"You matter more than you think you do," Liz stated.

Alec paused for a moment, letting those words sink in. He then let out an elongated sigh. "What did I do to have you as a friend?" Alec asked.

"I'm one of the few who knows how special you are," Liz answered as she punched Alec's arm.

"Thanks Liz," Alec said.

Liz then turned to leave. "Oh, and Alec," Liz started and Alec turned to look at her. "Good luck against Diantha," Liz said. She then headed back to her room as Alec stood outside a bit more, thinking about what Liz said about doing something for himself.

_**And that wraps up this two-parter. Once again, a huge thanks to MasterClass60 for helping to make this happen. To the rest of the readers, I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	23. Pathways to Performance Partnering

Pathways to Performance Partnering

**Alec's POV**

The group was still on route for Coumarine City, but they were currently stopping for lunch. All their Pokémon were out and Alec had decided to do a swap. Flame was still around, with Swellow, Sceptile, Walrain, and Mienfoo, named Missile, Root, Blubber, and Nora respectively, were now with him. "I'm full," Ash commented when he had finished.

When the Pokémon were finished as well, Serena grabbed her basket. "How about a nice Poké Puff for dessert? I made plenty for everyone," she said. She opened the basket and found that it was empty.

"There's nothing left," Bonnie commented.

"Could it be…" Clemont started. Everyone turned to look at Chespin, whose mouth was filled with the Poké Puffs.

"Not again," Serena said, slightly annoyed as Chespin swallowed all the Poké Puffs.

[What's the big idea? Eating all the Poké Puffs?] Pancham asked.

[Yeah! Couldn't have saved some for anyone else?] Missile said aggressively.

"Missile, knock it off," Alec told him, knowing Missile had a short fuse. He backed down, but grudgingly.

[What? They were good,] Chespin said happily. Pancham didn't like that answer and smacked Chespin. Chespin smacked back, resulting in the two fighting.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Serena shouted.

"Stop Chespin. What are you doing?" Clemont asked as Serena picked up Pancham. Pancham shouted something at Chespin, but he wasn't forming a clear sentence.

Once they calmed down a bit, Serena and Clemont talked to their Pokémon. "Listen, both of you. Don't you remember that you're supposed to be friends? Now make up," Serena told them. Pancham kicked Chespin and Chespin hit Pancham on the head.

"Hey, all you're doing is just being plain mean to each other, come on," Clemont encouraged. Pancham and Chespin didn't listen and continued to hit each other.

[Alright, that's enough of that,] Blubber said as he got between the arguing Pokémon.

[Stay out of this!] Chespin and Pancham shouted at him.

[Come now. You two need to learn how to get along. Like it or not, your trainers are traveling together, so that means you two do as well,] Blubber told them calmly despite Chespin and Pancham's threatening glares.

[What's it to you? You don't belong to either of our trainers,] Pancham stated.

[Come now. No need to get aggressive on me, I'm only trying to help,] Blubber said.

"Are you going to stop him?" Bonnie asked Alec.

"No. Blubber's good at stopping arguments," Alec answered, confident Blubber could handle this.

[Why don't you help yourself to this!] Pancham shouted as he and Chespin used Stone Edge and Vine Whip on Blubber. Both moves hit, sending Blubber back a bit. Missile then came out of nowhere and hit the arguing Pokémon with Aerial Ace, sending them both flying.

[If you want to mess with him, you mess with me!] Missile shouted.

[I'm out, see you, idiot,] Chespin said as he ran off.

[Get back here!] Pancham shouted as he ran after him.

[Thanks for the help Missile, but you should have done that while they were still fighting,] Blubber said.

[They attacked a teammate. You know I won't stand for that,] Missile countered.

[And the bird brain has done it again. Ruined another one of Blubber's attempts to make things easier,] Nora comments.

[You got a problem?] Missile asked accusingly.

[Yeah, it's in my face,] Nora answered.

[Come on now, we're a team, remember,] Blubber reminded them.

"You all can have this talk later guys, something's happening," Alec said as he noticed Serena and Clemont head into the brush. He, Ethan, Ash, and Bonnie ran up to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Looks like these two got into more trouble," Serena answered. Alec looked and saw a girl with greenish-blue hair about their age with a Farfetch'd and Smoochum.

"Sorry about that," Alec apologized.

"Whatever, it's fine," she said before turning to her Pokémon. "Now, let's keep training for the Pokémon Showcase."

"Pokémon Showcase? I was thinking about entering as well," Serena told her.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, getting in Serena's face with stars in her eyes. The group introduced themselves and she introduced herself as Nini. "See, this will be my very first time. But, I get no feedback practicing by myself. Could you watch my performance and tell me what you think?" she asked Serena.

"But I don't really know enough to judge someone's performance," Serena stated as Blubber continued to try to calm Pancham and Chespin down and Alec returned the rest of his Pokémon to their balls.

"Don't worry about it," Nini stated. "I'd like to hear what you all think too," she told the group. They agreed, but Alec didn't know how he was going to judge something like that. The group sat down as Nini began her performance.

"Smoochum, you're first. Powder Snow," Nini said. Smoochum spun and formed a cloud in the air as snow fell from the sky. After spinning around for a bit, Farfetch'd flew into the air and cut the cloud with his leek, causing sparkles to rain around the performer. After a couple of flips, Nini told Smoochum to use Heart Stamp and Farfetch'd to use Fury Cutter. Smoochum blew a kiss, resulting in a heart to have appeared from her mouth and flew into the air. Farfetch'd then jumped up and cut the Heart Stamp multiple times with Fury Cutter, causing petals to rain down on the group. After striking an end pose, the group applauded.

"Now, tell the truth. Is there something I should fix?" Nini asked.

"Well, I was thinking you could coordinate their dance a little better," Serena said.

"I was thinking the Heart Stamp could be a little more flashier," Ash told her. Nini wrote what they said in a notepad she had.

"Serena, it would be a really big help if you showed me your performance," Nini requested.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really ready to show anyone just yet," Serena told her.

"I wanna see it, please?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd like to see it too," Clemont stated.

"Same for me," Ash added.

"It's not a bad idea Serena," Alec told her.

Serena turned to her Pokémon. "Ready Fennekin? Pancham?" Serena asked.

[Ready,] they answered. Chespin then slammed into Pancham.

"Why is Chespin doing that?" Ash asked.

[He's still wanting to show Pancham up,] Blubber told Alec and he told the group.

[What's the big idea?] Pancham asked.

[I want in,] Chespin said as he and Pancham started fighting.

"Ethan?" Alec asked. Ethan nodded and used Psychic to pull the two apart.

[Knock it off. Both of you,] Ethan ordered.

"Chespin, would you like to be in the performance too?" Serena asked.

Chespin nodded in response. "I've got it," Clemont said and Chespin perked up in fear. "If that's what you want, leave everything to me," Clemont told Chespin. "The future is now thanks to science, Clemontic Gear on! I've got the perfect machine for a situation like this. So now presenting my Only-Lonely-Robo Partner."

"What is that?" Nini asked.

"My big brother's an inventor," Bonnie answered.

"Power on. Okay, Chespin, now you can dance to your little heart's content," Clemont said as the machine headed toward Chespin. Chespin looked terrified as the device headed towards him and grabbed Chespin in a dance hold before they started to "dance".

[Let me go! Let me go!] Chespin shouted repeatedly.

"Wow, science is so amazing," Ash commented.

"Clemont's invention is super incredible," Nini stated.

"Uh, I don't think Chespin likes what's happening," Alec stated.

"What's he saying?" Bonnie asked.

"That he wants the machine to let him go," Alec answered. As he said that, the machine spun Chespin around in the air before throwing him to the ground. It picked Chespin back up with steam starting to come out of the machine.

"Uh oh," Bonnie said.

"Something's gone wrong," Ash stated.

[Help meeee,] Chespin said as the machine continued to spin Chespin around.

"Clemont, turn it off!" Bonnie shouted.

"As soon as I can find the off button," Clemont said.

"How do you not know where you put that?" Alec asked, surprised at the stupidity. The machine then got close and blew up in their faces.

"Clemont, looks like you did it again," Bonnie said.

"I'm so sorry," Clemont apologized.

[I hate you sometimes,] Chespin commented. Nini and Alec's Pokémon, besides Ethan, looked at what happened in surprise as the others just paid it no mind.

After cleaning themselves off, they sat down to watch Serena's performance. "Good luck Serena," Ash told her.

"Let's do this you two," Serena told her Pokémon. Fennekin and Pancham then jumped into Serena's hands and she threw them into the air. Fennekin used Flamethrower as she spun in the air. Pancham did flips in the center of the fire and placed his sunglasses over his eyes. Pancham lands on the ground, but Serena had to catch Fennekin quickly and set her on the ground. The three danced for a bit 'till Pancham fired Dark Pulse into the air. Fennekin fired Flamethrower once more. It swirled up to the top of the Dark Pulse, causing a firework and the bits to fall back to the ground.

"Wow Serena, that was awesome," Ash complimented.

"I loved it," Bonnie said.

"It was super good, but I felt like Pancham's acrobatics didn't fit with the rest of the performance," Nini noted.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Pancham's movements were swift and strong, but—how do I say it?—They don't seem to mesh with what you and Fennekin are doing," Clemont explained.

"You also shouldn't be catching just Fennekin. It's good and all, but unless you're catching Pancham as well, it doesn't work as well," Alec advised.

"I'll have to think about that," Serena said. Smoochum then got up alongside Pancham and started making flirtatious gestures at him. Pancham shifted uncomfortably away from her, but she remained persistent.

"Smoochum, what's going on? Do you have a crush on Pancham?" Nini asked.

"Really, on Pancham?" Serena asked.

"I think they would make a cute couple. The two of them are so sweet," Nini said.

[I think Smoochum could do better. That Pancham has an attitude problem,] Ethan commented.

[Are you jealous?] Blubber asked.

[No, just pointing things out,] Ethan stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe the two of them should dance together," Nini suggested to Serena.

"Uh, maybe," Serena said, unsure. The two Pokémon did a small dance together and it seemed to work out.

"That was pretty good," Ash commented.

"You two were wonderful," Serena told them.

"Just as I thought you'd be," Nini said. "What do you think about trading Pancham for one of my Pokémon?" she asked Serena.

"Did you say trade?!" asked a surprised Serena.

"Well, how about it?" Nini asked. Chespin got up and started pushing Pancham towards Nini, but the playful Pokémon recovered from his surprise and started fighting back against Chespin.

"Hey, Chespin, will you cut it out?" Clemont asked as he picked him up. Pancham looked up at Serena with uncertainty as she picked him up.

"Sorry Nini. You see, Pancham is the first Pokémon I ever caught. And Pancham is going to be my performance partner," Serena explained.

"Oh well, too bad," Nini said, accepting Serena's decision. Pancham looked at Chespin and made a face at him.

"But, watching them perform, I understand how important dance choreography is," Serena added.

"Yep, that's true," Nini said.

A car suddenly went past the group and stopped not far from them. Two men and a woman then stepped out. "Well, not too bad I guess," one of the men said. "You kids interested in Pokémon Performance?"

"Yes, we are," Serena answered. The man introduced the woman, but Alec didn't hear it as his attention was focused on Nora, who popped out on her own.

"What is it Nora?" Alec asked.

[I don't know why, but I don't trust them,] Nora told him.

"Keep an eye out then," Alec said.

[Sure thing,] Nora said. She ran over near the three people and stood nearby, but didn't make herself look threatening. Meanwhile, the woman had offered to help the two performers Pokémon with their dance choreography.

The Pokémon, plus Chespin, who still wanted to one-up Pancham, stood in a line as the woman inspected them. When she got to Smoochum, she lost all professionalism. "Aw, such a cutie. Being exposed to those precious lips and saucer eyes makes me turn to mush," she said, cuddling Smoochum.

"Don't forget the choreography," the first man reminded her.

"Oh, yes you're right," she said as she stood back up. "Rule one: Whatever moves you use, move them with style." She started with some basic motions, but Alec didn't pay it too much attention, as he was watching Nora looking around their vehicle for anything out of the ordinary.

When Alec looked back, they had brought out an inflatable ball that opened so Pokémon could fit inside. "Next, I'll have you dance inside this balloon. By working in a small space your movement's become more economical," the woman said.

"Oh, I see," Serena said.

They then opened the balloon and the Pokémon stepped inside. It suddenly closed right behind them, trapping the Pokémon inside. "What's happening?" Nini asked.

"What's going on? I thought we were having a lesson?" Serena wondered. Nora then jumped toward them getting an attack ready, but they opened the balloon at a point and threw her in.

"Nora!" Alec shouted. The three then pulled off their disguises and revealed themselves as Team Rocket.

"Gotta fly," Meowth said as their balloon appeared and sent down a rope ladder.

"Bye-bye," James added as he and Meowth climbed up.

"See, there's one real queen, and that just happens to be me. So go ahead and practice 'till your faces turn blue. Say, that color might just look fabulous on you," Jessie said as she grabbed the ladder. Once she rejoined James and Meowth, the balloon left with the ball.

"Come back here Team Rocket!" Ash demanded.

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Alec added.

"You can have this," Meowth said as he threw a device overboard. It landed close to the group. They braced for what it was… but nothing happened. That's when it unleashed a ton of smoke in the group's faces. When it finally cleared, Team Rocket's balloon was gone.

"What do we do?" Nini asked.

"Fletchinder, go!" Ash shouted.

"Missile, you too!" Alec added as the two released their flying Pokémon.

"Fletchinder, go up and find Team Rocket's balloon," Ash told him.

"You too Missile. Recon _only_," Alec emphasized.

[Fine,] Missile said as he followed Fletchinder.

"Let's take a look too," Ash advised and the group agreed.

**Nora's POV**

Nora really hated being confined. She could handle her Poké Ball easily enough, but it was worse here being crammed with five other Pokémon, especially since two of those five were insistent on continuing their fight. [You're fault,] Chespin said as he hit Pancham.

[_You're_ fault,] Pancham said as he hit Chespin back. This went back and forth for a while, shaking the balloon they were in.

[Would you both stop!] Nora demanded as the two's fight started to hit the other Pokémon. They then heard a snap and they started to fall to the ground. [Brace yourselves!] Nora shouted as she made herself as small as possible. They hit the ground and bounced multiple times. Nora felt herself get dizzy with all the spinning and bouncing. Nora heard a pop as she fell to the ground and felt the grass beneath her.

[Where are we?] Pancham asked as he got up.

[I wish I knew,] Nora said. She touched her wrist and realized that the bracelet she always wore was missing. Looking around, she saw it on the ground right next to her. She felt her body getting weaker. She then grabbed onto the bracelet and put it on. Her body returned to normal as she stared at the Everstone's that made up the bracelet.

[Everyone okay?] Fennekin asked.

[Define 'okay',] Chespin requested.

[We're alright,] Farfetch'd said as he helped Smoochum up.

[Okay, which way do we go?] Smoochum asked.

[I say we got this way,] Pancham and Chespin said in unison despite pointing in opposite directions.

[Here, I'll let my leek fall and whichever way it points is the way we go,] Farfetch'd offered. He followed through on that as they noted where the leek was pointing.

[I'll lead,] Pancham said.

[No, I'll lead,] Chespin said as he stepped ahead of Pancham. The two started fighting again as Nora looked at Fennekin.

[If you two won't stop fighting, then _I'll_ lead and leave you two behind,] Fennekin said as she walked past them.

[Boys,] Nora muttered as she followed Fennekin.

[Hey, wait for us,] Pancham and Chespin shouted as they ran after them. Fennekin stopped when an Inkay showed up and looked at the group.

[Hey,] Nora greeted.

[I found them!] Inkay shouted as he floated away at max speed.

[Get back here this instant!] Pancham shouted as he ran after him. [Bad idea! Bad idea!] he shouted as he ran back with Team Rocket behind them.

"The jig's up, you're staying put," Jessie said.

"The game's over," James added.

"It's quittin' time," Meowth told the Pokémon.

[I got this,] Chespin said.

[No, I got this,] Pancham said.

[No, I do!] Chespin shouted.

[No, _I_ do!] Pancham shouted back and the two started fighting again. Inkay fired Psybeam at the two but their fight forced them out of the way as it was about to strike Farfetch'd and Smoochum. Nora jumped in front of the two and took the attack and she fell to the ground.

[Nora! Are you alright?] Fennekin asked.

[I'm good,] Nora answered, standing up. She then looked at Smoochum and Farfetch'd. [You two okay?] she asked.

[Yes, thanks to you,] Farfetch'd answered. Nora smiled and sprinted towards Team Rocket and hit Inkay with Close Combat. Pumpkaboo then fired Shadow Ball at her and she took the hit before striking Pumpkaboo with Payback. She then took a Psybeam to the side which was followed up with another Shadow Ball.

While she was down, Inkay hit Farfetch'd and Smoochum with Psybeam and Fennekin fired a Flamethrower at Pumpkaboo before she was hit with Shadow Ball. [Let's put our argument aside for a bit while we deal with these two,] Pancham said to Chespin.

[Agreed,] Chespin said. The two then stood in front of the down Pokémon and faced Team Rocket.

"Please, what are you going to do? Argue us to sleep?" Jessie mocked. "Use Dark Pulse!" Chespin and Pancham jumped over the attack and Pancham used Arm Thrust on Pumpkaboo, but it fazed through it. When Pumpkaboo turned around to mock Pancham, Chespin slammed Pin Missile to her back.

[Nice work,] Pancham said.

[You two,] Chespin responded.

[Looks like you two are getting along,] Nora said as she finally got up. [Now let's beat these idiots.]

"Yippee, aren't we proud of ourselves," Jessie said grudgingly.

"Inkay, Tackle!" James commanded. Chespin used Vine Whip to hit him but the revolving Pokémon dodged them. Chespin's vines kept going and wrapped around a tree and he tackled into Inkay. Inkay fired a Psybeam while Chespin was still in the air but Pancham countered it with Dark Pulse.

"Thanks for the cover,] Chespin said.

[No problem,] Pancham responded.

"Pumpkaboo, Leech Seed!" Jessie commanded. Pumpkaboo sent the seeds their way but Nora jumped and destroyed them with Close Combat.

"You all okay?!" Ash asked as the group appeared. Fennekin, Farfetch'd, and Smoochum ran up to their trainers.

"You alright?" Alec asked Nora as he ran up to her.

[I'm okay,] Nora answered.

Pumpkaboo fired multiple Shadow Balls at Chespin and Pancham and the two dodged them. Pancham then threw Chespin towards Pumpkaboo, who wrapped Pumpkaboo with Vine Whip and threw her toward Pancham, who fired Dark Pulse at her. "Pancham and Chespin are battling like a team!" Bonnie commented.

"When did this happen?" Alec asked Nora.

[Let's just say you missed a few things,] she answered.

"Pancham, that's great!" Serena shouted as she ran up to her Pokémon.

"Way to go Chespin!" Clemont shouted followed Serena.

"Are you ready for this Pancham?" Serena asked.

"Ready Chespin?" Clemont asked.

[Ready,] they said.

"Dark Pulse!" Serena commanded.

"Pin Missile, go!" Clemont shouted. The two moves fused and hit both Pumpkaboo and Inkay sending them to their trainers.

"Kay, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec ordered. The moves hit Team Rocket and sent them into a blastoff.

"Oh I'm so glad everyone's okay," Nini said.

"Yeah, you really saved the day," Serena said to Pancham and Chespin.

"Great job. You two really worked well together," Clemont commented.

"See, you really are friends," Ash stated.

[I was the bigger hero,] Pancham boasted.

[No, I was,] Chespin said. This was the start of another fight and Nora just sighed as her trainer and Ethan rolled their eyes with amusement as Serena and Clemont tried to separate their Pokémon.

"Let them fight. Sometimes that's how someone's friendship is," Alec told them.

[If you say so,] Nora muttered.


	24. A Stealthy Challenge

A Stealthy Challenge

**Alec's POV**

The group had stopped by a river so Ash could take the opportunity to train. "Froakie, use Water Pulse, let's go!" Ash commanded. Froakie fired his water orb at the tree Ash decided to use as training. "Yeah, that was great," Ash commented.

[Could be better,] Froakie admitted.

"Next up, it's you Pikachu. Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash said. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the same tree.

"Pikachu and Froakie are really fired up, aren't they?" Bonnie stated.

[We'll we're pretty good motivators,] Ethan commented.

"What makes you say that?" Alec asked.

"Keep it up! You look great!" Serena told Ash and his Pokémon.

[What's… Bonnie! Something's coming this way! Down the river!] Dedenne told Bonnie. Alec and Ethan looked as well and saw something floating in the river.

"Look! Something's floating this way!" Bonnie warned the group. As the object got closer, it turned out to be two someones. A boy in a ninja costume who was holding on to his Greninja. Greninja looked seriously wounded and appeared to be poisoned.

"It's Sanpei!" Ash shouted. He, Froakie and Pikachu dove into the water to get him out.

"Blubber, help them out!" Alec shouted as he threw out his Walrein. Ash grabbed Sanpei as Blubber floated up to put Greninja on his back. The two swam back to shore and Alec and Clemont saw to what they could do for Greninja as Ash tried to wake up Sanpei. Clemont gave Greninja as Pecha Berry to cure the poison and Alec gave him a Sitrus Berry.

"Yeah! He's awake!" Alec heard Bonnie say. He turned around and saw Sanpei starting to move.

"Where's Greninja?" he asked Ash when he saw him.

"Hey don't worry. Look behind you," Ash told Sanpei. He turned and saw Greninja, who was starting to get his strength back.

"He's had a Pecha and Sitrus Berry so that should help," Alec told Sanpei.

"Who are you?" Sanpei asked and Alec could detect the suspicion in his voice.

"I'm Alec, and this is Ethan," Alec introduced himself.

[Calm down Sanpei, I'm fine,] Greninja said.

"Well, at least you're feeling better Greninja," Sanpei said, hearing Greninja's reassuring tone. "Thanks for helping you four," Sanpei said to everyone but Alec. Alec decided not to tell Sanpei that _his_ Pokémon pulled Greninja out of the water.

"No prob, but Alec helped too. It was his Walrein that pulled Greninja out of the water," Ash said, also noticing that Sanpei didn't thank him.

"Well, thanks I guess," Sanpei said to Alec, but Alec could tell that Sanpei didn't trust him.

"So Sanpei is that…" Ash started, looking at Greninja curiously.

"Yep. My Frogadier evolved into Greninja," Sanpei said.

[Congratulations,] Froakie said to Greninja.

[Thank you,] Greninja responded.

"Sanpei, how was Greninja poisoned in the first place?" Clemont asked.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sanpei asked the group, looking at Alec with suspicion.

"There you are," a voice suddenly called out. Looking at the river the same voice said, "Ninja Water Spout," as the water spout appeared and a person wearing a Shiftry mask and a Barbaracle appeared from it.

"There they are. Those two are the ones who attacked us," Sanpei said.

"Those two?" Ash asked.

"Indeed, and soon the Secret Scroll will be mine. Barbaracle, Razor Shell!" the man ordered.

"Root, Leaf Blade!" Alec shouted as he threw the Poké Ball. Root came out and the two attacks clashed.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now!" Ash shouted. Pikachu's attack hit its mark, but Barbaracle shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"But how?! It looks fine!" Serena said in shock.

"Barbaracle must have trained to resist electric type attack," Alec guessed.

"I have no idea what's going on, but we need to get out of here!" Clemont said.

Sanpei looked at Alec suspiciously before saying, "Alright. Ninja Leaf Shroud!" A tornado appeared where they were standing and before long the group was in the nearby forest.

"Good thing we got out of there," Bonnie said.

"Who was that guy?" Ash asked Sanpei.

"What did he mean by 'Secret Scroll'?" Clemont asked.

"Are we sure we can trust him?" Sanpei asked the group, looking at Alec.

"What's wrong with Alec?" Serena asked.

"It's okay Serena. After what you've gone through, I'm not surprised he doesn't trust me. I don't trust him either," Alec stated. The two glared at each other before Sanpei gave in.

"Well, he already knows I have it, so I might as well show you all," Sanpei said. "He meant this," he told the group as he pulled out the scroll. "This scroll has to be delivered, and it has to be done before sundown. That is my mission. Sizo sent me, he's a master ninja and my trainer too. He gave me this assignment and while I was on route, that man with the Barbaracle intercepted us. We tried to fight him, but Greninja was hit with Poison Jab," Sanpei explained and Alec shivered when he heard Poison Jab.

"You okay Alec?" Bonnie asked, seeing Alec's response.

"I'm good," Alec answered, but feeling a little worried.

"I don't know why he's after the Secret Scroll, but I have to get it to my destination," Sanpei finished. "Now, I'd better be on my way."

"I wanna go with you," Ash told Sanpei.

[Yeah, we can help,] Pikachu added.

[What do you say?] Froakie asked Greninja.

[I don't see a problem,] Greninja replied.

"I appreciate the thought, but we were given the mission. We can do this ourselves," Sanpei said.

"What do you mean? I can't leave my friend in danger," Ash told him.

"He's right. And there's strength in numbers," Serena added.

"And Alec's a super-strong trainer. He could probably bet that masked ninja easily," Bonnie stated.

"They're right," Clemont said to Sanpei.

"If you four are going, then I will as well. As Bonnie said, I'm the strongest one here," Alec told the group.

"Kay, you can come. But promise me when things go wrong, you'll take care of yourselves first," Sanpei requested.

"Promise. Let's go," Ash said as he was about to take off.

"Hold on," Clemont said and Ash stopped to listen. "First things first, we need a plan to deal with that masked ninja," Clemont told the group.

"But what?" Serena asked.

"First, we need to distract and confuse Sanpei's pursuers. That's really important. Which means, the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!" Clemont said as he pulled out robots that looked like the group, including Sanpei. Anticipating this situation, I proceeded to invent this very machine. I call it: The Robo Step-by-Step!" Clemont explained. "They want to use ninja techniques, so we'll counter them using science."

The machine then headed off in a direction that would look like they were heading for the destination. "We'd better get moving. That won't fool him for long," Alec stated. The group nodded and headed off in another direction.

After a while, Sanpei checked the map he was given. "This is where we are. And this is the manor," Sanpei said, pointing to the two locations.

"That means we'll have to wind around this way," Clemont said, pointing to a road.

"But if we do that, then there's no way we'll get there before the sun goes down," Sanpei pointed out.

"And you won't be able to deliver the scroll on time," Serena added.

"We could fly. Alec still has Flame," Bonnie said.

"But Flame is the only flying Pokémon I have. And he can carry up to three people max but even that's pushing it. And if this masked ninja has any brains, he'll have some way of knocking Pokémon out of the sky. That would just separate us," Alec pointed out.

"Are there any shortcuts?" Ash asked.

"There's one, but I can't take you there. I'd worry about all of you," Sanpei answered.

"Don't worry. We can handle it, no matter what," Ash said confidently.

[We've faced things you could dream of,] Pikachu stated.

[I believe in us,] Froakie added.

"It will be a breeze, don't you think Dedenne?" Bonnie asked.

[We can do it,] Dedenne said.

"Then we'd better get moving," Alec told the group.

"Agreed," Clemont added.

"Alright then, let's go," Sanpei said.

The group ended up going along the side of a cliff that Sanpei said was a path that ninja's used often. While Alec, Ash, Sanpei, and Serena were able to balance enough to walk across, Clemont and Bonnie were crawling. Alec was behind Sanpei with the rest of the group behind him and Ash bringing up the rear. Ethan had hopped onto Alec's shoulder and Root was walking right behind Alec, putting his claws into the cliff to help stabilize himself. Alec then heard screaming and saw Serena and Clemont were falling after a bit of the path fell off. "Ethan! Psychic!" Alec shouted. Ethan's eyes glowed blue and stopped their descent. They were pulled back up and Alec grabbed onto Serena while Root grabbed Clemont. After they were back on the platform, Ethan used Psychic to bring Bonnie and Ash across.

Once they were off the sides, Sanpei headed to a cave. "This cave leads to the other side," he told the group.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Ash said. The group headed in with Ethan providing the group with light. It turned out that the cave sloped down to the base, so they wouldn't be far from the manor once they got out.

[Intruders. Intruders. Intruders. Intruders,] something started chanting. Looking at the top of the cave, the group saw a swarm of Golbat.

"Oh no! What are they going to do?" Bonnie asked fearfully.

"We've wandered into their territory, and Golbat can be pretty nasty," Alec said.

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked fearfully. The Golbat then started firing off Air Slashes at the group.

"Root, Dragon Claw and Aerial Ace! Ethan, Psychic!" Alec shouted. Root jumped into the air hitting multiple Golbats with Dragon Claw and slamming into others with Aerial Ace. Ethan used Psychic and managed to send some Golbat's into each other while trying to cover Root.

"Greninja, Smokescreen!" Sanpei shouted. Greninja shot out smoke that blinded the Golbat, but they continued to fire off Air Slash. When Alec exited the cave, he found Sanpei, Ash, and their Pokémon, but Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were missing.

Something then crashed behind the group and they turned to see Barbaracle. "Hand over the Secret Scroll at once," the masked ninja demanded calmly.

"We're not handing over anything!" Ash shouted.

"Hold on. Leave this to me and go find everyone else," Sanpei told Ash and Alec.

"No. We aren't leaving you alone," Ash stated.

"We can win, but we're going to have to do it as a team," Alec added.

"Use Double Team!" Ash and Sanpei shouted. Multiple Greninja's and Froakie's appeared around Barbaracle.

"Use Water Shuriken!" Sanpei ordered.

"Use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded. Barbaracle jumped into the air to dodge causing the attacks from the water types to hit each other.

"Leaf Blade!" Alec shouted. Root ran up to Barbaracle while he was still in the air and hit him multiple times.

"Keep up the attack with Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Block it with Razor Shell!" the masked ninja shouted. Barbaracle's attack sliced through the attack effortlessly. Two nets then appeared out of nowhere and tried to grab Pikachu and Ethan, but they jumped out of the way.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"More enemies?" Sanpei wondered. Looking up the cliff, everyone saw Team Rocket on the top, holding two net launchers.

"Team Rocket! What do you want this time?!" Ash asked.

"If you have to ask, you're even dumber than you look. Their is on rest for the wicked when it comes to catching Pikachu and Umbreon," James said.

"Of course, that means you," Meowth said as he fired the nets again. Then the masked ninja and Barbaracle jumped in front of the net and cut it with their sword and Razor Shell respectively.

"Out of the way ninja brat!" Jessie shouted.

"We want them, not you. Stay out of this," the masked ninja demanded.

"We want Pikachu and Umbreon. Take your scroll, it means nothing to us," James said.

"Now Wobbuffet, teach them a lesson they won't forget," Jessie ordered.

"I want in too. My Fury Swipes is going to show you!" Meowth shouted.

"Block them with Razor Shell," the masked ninja ordered.

"Root, use Leaf Blade!" Alec shouted. The two attacks hit both Pokémon sending them back.

"Froakie, Water Pulse!" Ash ordered.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Sanpei commanded. Greninja threw four of the throwing stars that surrounded Froakie's Water Pulse and the attack sent Team Rocket into a blastoff.

"Now, let's finish where we left off," the masked ninja said, turning toward the group.

"Wait. Why did you two help us out?" Sanpei questioned.

"My reasons are my own. Barbaracle, Poison Jab!" the masked ninja shouted. Alec shuddered when he saw the poison type move, but he was thankfully prepared for it. Barbaracle ran straight toward Greninja, who dodged Barbaracle's attack.

"Froakie, Double Team!" Ash shouted. A bunch of Froakies appeared around Barbaracle, distracting him. "Froakie, use Cut! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Barbaracle, Mud Slap!" the masked ninja ordered. Barbaracle slammed his lower arms into the ground causing muddy brown water to erupt nearby and blinded Pikachu and Greninja while sending Froakie into a nearby boulder.

"Root, Leaf Blade!" Alec commanded.

"Razor Shell!" the masked ninja ordered. The two Pokémon clashed back and forth with neither side gaining an advantage. "Poison Jab!"

"Brick Break!" Alec shouted. Once again the two Pokémon clashed with their moves, but Barbaracle was able to get an opening on Root and slammed Poison Jab into his chest. Root was thrown back to Alec, poisoned. "Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec commanded.

"Dodge and use Razor Shell!" the masked ninja called out. Barbaracle dodged Ethan's attack and slammed Razor Shell into the moonlight Pokémon multiple times.

"Ethan! Root! Can you two still battle?" Alec asked.

[I… don't… think… I can,] Root answered.

[Sure, once I can get back up,] Ethan said, but stumbled to his side.

"I say this is over. Barbaracle, Poison Jab," the masked ninja commanded.

"You want to harm them, you'll have to go through me!" Alec shouted as he stood in front of his Pokémon.

[Alec, no!] Ethan shouted.

[You won't harm them!] someone shouted. Just as Barbaracle was about to strike, a Pokémon undergoing evolution jumped in front of Barbaracle's attack.

"Froakie?!" Ash asked in surprise. When the light cleared, Froakie had been replaced with Frogadier. "Froakie, you just evolved!"

[I had to,] Frogadier said.

"Even if Froakie did evolve it's still no match for us. Barbaracle, Razor Shell!" the masked ninja ordered.

"Now, Frogadier, use Cut!" Ash commanded. The two moves clashed and ended in a tie. While that happened, Alec gave Root a Pecha berry for the poison and it had immediate effects.

[Alright, time for payback,] Root said once he stood back up.

"Use Poison Jab!" the masked ninja commanded.

"Now Frogadier, use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. Frogadier managed to avoid Barbaracle's attack and slammed the flying type move onto his head.

"Root, Leaf Blade!" Alec shouted. Root swooped in and hit Barbaracle multiple times doing massive damage.

[Thanks for the assist,] Frogadier said.

[I did that because I was _ordered_ to, not because I _wanted_ to,] Root stated.

[Okay…] Frogadier said, unsure on how to respond to that, but Alec just shrugged.

"Had enough?" Ash asked.

Barbaracle slowly stood up as the masked ninja smiled. "Alright then, time for Ninja Leaf Shroud," he said. A tornado of dust appeared and when it cleared, the masked ninja and Barbaracle were gone. "Alright, now go to the manor. There you will discover the whereabouts of your friends," the masked ninja's voice said.

"Alright, let's go to the manor," Sanpei said.

"But what if it's a trap?" Ash asked.

"Then we spring it," Alec said as Ethan finally recovered and hopped onto Alec's shoulders. "Besides, something tells me whoever that masked ninja was, he's done messing with us," Alec added.

It didn't take the three trainers and their Pokémon to reach the manor and they started to look around. "Excuse me? I, Sanpei, have arrived," Sanpei announced.

[Hello?] Pikachu asked.

"Hey is anyone here?" Ash asked.

"I don't see anyone," Alec stated.

"I've come to deliver the Secret Scroll," Sanpei announced.

"Hello! Look over here!" Bonnie's voice called out. The group turned around and saw Serena, Clemont and Bonnie on one of the building's porches.

[Hey everyone!] Dedenne said.

"Hi Ash. Hi Alec. Hi Sanpei," Bonnie greeted.

"Hey guys. You alright?" Serena asked.

"Welcome," Clemont greeted.

"How in the world did you three get here?! Are you okay?" Alec asked, surprised.

The group then heard laughter behind them and the masked ninja and his Barbaracle appeared. Alec, Ash, Sanpei, and their Pokémon shifted into battle positions. "I'm most impressed you made it all the way here," the masked ninja stated. "Well done Sanpei," he congratulated as he pulled off his mask.

"Huh? Saizo?" Sanpei asked in surprise.

"Okay, someone care to explain what's going on here?" Alec asked.

"Sanpei, open the scroll," Saizo said, ignoring Alec.

Sanpei did so and the scroll was blank. "There's nothing written on there?" Ash asked in surprise.

"No way. Master, what is this all about?" Sanpei asked.

"I was testing you," Saizo explained.

"'Testing me'?" Sanpei asked.

"You are a ninja who went on a training journey, so I thought I should give you a test to see just how much you've grown," Saizo explained.

"Saizo didn't want to put us in any trouble that would put us in harm's way, so he brought us over here to the manor. Though we weren't able to find you two," Clemont added, referring to Ash and Alec with the last part.

"As long as you three are okay, then it works out," Alec said with a sigh of relief.

"Whether it's blank or not, I still delivered the Secret Scroll on time. Which means our mission is now complete," Sanpei said, giving the scroll to Saizo.

"You overcame many obstacles with your friends, and even learned to trust someone new. And I saw it all with my very own eyes. I'll make a full report, directly to the village elder," Saizo told Sanpei.

"That's great! Thank you so very much," Sanpei said.

[Alright!] Greninja shouted.

Serena then saw Frogadier. "Is that who I think it is?" Serena asked.

"Of course! Ash's Froakie must have evolved!" Clemont said excitedly.

"Aw, I wanted to see that," Bonnie complained. "I know, you can go back to being Froakie, then I can watch you evolve!"

"That's not how it works Bonnie," Alec told her gently.

"Um, Alec, what's going on with Root?" Ash asked, pointing to the Sceptile standing by a nearby wall, trying not to look like he was watching the group.

"Ignore him, Root's not exactly the social type," Alec stated as he returned Root to his ball.

"Sanpei, since your mission is all done, what do you say?" Ash asked, getting into a battle stance.

"You're one then," Sanpei said.

"This time, I'll win. We'll give it our all, right Frogadier?" Ash asked.

[You bet,] Frogadier answered.

Alec watched the two battle, and was glad that things turned out alright.


	25. A Race for Home

A Race for Home

**Alec's POV**

The group was continuing their journey to Coumarine city and they had encountered a ranch that contained a ton of Skiddo. "Wow, who knew there was a ranch out here," Ash commented.

"It says it's the 'Baa de Mer Ranch'," Serena told the group, looking at her pad.

"Look over there! There's Gogoat, Mareep, Dodrio, and Doduo," Bonnie said, pointing towards the other Pokémon.

"Also, it says this ranch has all sorts of Pokémon and is famous for its cheese and ice cream made from Siddo milk," Serena said.

"Ooo, I want some!" Bonnie shouted excitedly.

"I do too!" Ash added.

"So why don't we go check it out?" Clemont asked.

"Hooray!" Bonnie shouted as she ran towards the entrance.

[Ice Cream!] Pikachu and Ethan shouted as the group followed Bonnie.

"It looks like that's their store," Clemont noted, pointing to a building which had cheese racks and an ice cream parlor.

"Excuse me!" Bonnie shouted as she ran up to the ice cream parlor. Alec thought she was going to ask for ice cream but she kneeled down in front of three girls. "Will one of you please take care of my brother?" Bonnie asked them and they looked at her with confusion as Clemont blushed in embarrassment.

"Bonnie, no!" Clemont said, trying to stop her but she wasn't listening. Ethan then used Psychic to pull Bonnie away.

"Ignore her ladies, go back to your business," Alec told them. They looked at each other, still confused, but headed off anyways with their ice cream. Alec then turned to Bonnie as Ethan let go of her. "Look Bonnie, I think it's great that you're thinking of Clemont's well being, but by asking random women to take care of him doesn't help him. You're actually hurting his chances," Alec told her.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, imagine you are just minding your own business and someone suddenly comes up and asks you to take care of their sibling," Alec said trying to get Bonnie to see things from another perspective.

"Oh, I think I see," Bonnie said.

"Just keep that in mind, now go get some ice cream," Alec said. Bonnie smiled and ran off to Serena, who was for her.

"Thanks for the help Alec," Clemont thanked.

"No problem. You looked like you really needed it," Alec replied.

After Bonnie got ice cream the group headed to another part of the ranch and saw a few kids around Bonnie's age learning how to ride Skiddo. "Wow, they let you ride Skiddo too? Oh boy!" Bonnie said as she immediately ate the rest of her ice cream.

"I wonder if this could be…" Serena started.

"It is Serena," someone said and the group turned to see a woman with brown hair behind them. "The first step to becoming a Rhyhorn racer," she said.

"Mom?!" Serena asked in surprise.

"Serena's mommy?" Bonnie asked.

"Talk about a strange coincidence," Clemont commented.

"It's been a while, Serena, how are you?" Serena's mother asked.

"I'm fine," Serena answered. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was invited here to be a special coach for the Rhyhorn Racer Training Camp. Isn't that wonderful?" Serena's mom explained. "But I'd never thought I'd be running into you here Serena," she added as she pulled Serena into a hug. Alec felt a twinge of jealousy spark inside him at the sight, but he was happy for Serena. "So tell me, are you doing your race training as you should?" Serena's mom then asked.

"Uh… well…" Serena started and Alec could sense she was uncomfortable. Thankfully for her, her mom turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"It's so good to see all of you. Serena looks so happy. Thanks so much, you've taken good care of her," Serena's mom thanked.

"She's been taking care of us," Ash told her.

"Have we met before?" Serena's mom asked when she saw Alec.

"If we had, it was from a distance," Alec answered.

"Hm, if you say so. To be honest, you do look familiar," Serena's mom stated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Names Alec," he said.

"Good to meet you, Alec. My name's Grace," she introduced and they shook hands.

"So, the campers get to ride on Rhyhorn?" Ash asked.

"Yep, but today is for beginners, so we're starting our training with Skiddo," Grace answered.

"Why's that?" Alec asked.

"Rhyhorn are a bit too big and strong for beginners, that's why we start with Skiddo. When you hold their horns while riding them, they can actually sense your feelings. Even kids can ride them," she explained.

"Wow, I had no idea. You know, I started out riding Rhyhorn right off the bat, didn't I?" Ash asked himself.

[You did,] Pikachu said.

"That's because you said you just _had_ to be a part of the Rhyhorn race, remember?" Serena told Ash.

"Yeah, and because you're an awesome teacher I learned how to ride," Ash said.

"Well, it's really because you worked so hard at it," Serena said, hiding her face a bit but Alec could tell by her voice that she was blushing.

"In that case, since you've ridden a Rhyhorn already, there's no need to start with a Skiddo," Grace said.

"But wait, I've never ridden a Skiddo before. I really want to try it," Ash told Grace.

"I wanna ride too!" Bonnie said excitedly. "Those Skiddo are so cute. Can I? Can I?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, why don't you all do it together," Grace said as she pulled Serena and Ash closer to her.

"So, how about it?" Bonnie asked Clemont.

"You mean me?" Clemont asked in surprise.

"No, she meant the Doduo behind you," Alec joked, but Clemont actually looked behind him to see if there was a Doduo. Bonnie took the opportunity and pushed Clemont over to where the Skiddo were.

"It'll be more fun if we all ride together," Bonnie told him.

After getting on his Skiddo without difficulty, Alec waited for Grace to start the class with Pikachu, Dedenne, and Ethan waiting with Serena, who was helping her mother. Once they got started, Alec found Skiddo following Alec's direction completely. Ash and Bonnie were having similar success but Clemont's Skiddo was constantly trying to buck him off. It eventually succeeded and Clemont was sent to the ground.

"Hey Clemont, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Clemont answered.

"You see, you were nervous, so Skiddo was nervous too," Grace explained to Clemont.

"I can understand, but I'm not sure what I can do about it," Clemont said.

"What an embarrassing big brother," Bonnie said jokingly as she rode past him.

"You'll get the hang of it Clemont," Alec reassured him.

Clemont nodded and got back on Skiddo, where he was thrown a few more times and by the time class was over, he had plopped to the ground in defeat. "I just can't do this," Clemont said.

"Come on, you're acting like a little kid," Bonnie said and Alec couldn't help but see the irony in that statement.

"Bonnie, some people are good at some things and not good at others," Clemont told her.

"Okay. It's break time," Grace announced. "We'll all have some lunch and pick it up in the afternoon," Grace told the class. They headed off towards the cafeteria as Grace headed towards the group.

"You've really become really good, huh," Clemont commented Bonnie.

"Yep, if I can learn how to ride a Skiddo, then I can become a Rhyhorn racer. And I'm going to do it too," Bonnie said confidently.

"You've got what it takes no doubt. You'll get the hang of it in no time," Grace said to Bonnie.

"You mean it?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course," Grace answered. Alec smiled at how excited Bonnie was and turned to Serena to see she looked kind of down.

He wasn't the only one as Ash asked, "Is something wrong Serena?"

"It's nothing," Serena answered.

"Great!" Ash said.

"Everyone, I think we should have a nice lunch over at the inn where I'm staying," Grace offered.

"That sounds great," Alec said.

The group headed over and Grace had prepared soup as well as some sandwiches. "Mmm, I love the smell of my mom's soup," Serena said.

"Wow. Yeah, it smells so good," Bonnie commented.

"She makes the best soup in the world," Serena added.

"Can't wait to try it," Bonnie said.

"Honestly, Serena's never been much of a cook. Is that a bother?" Grace asked Ash, Clemont, and Alec.

"Not at all, she's a big help," Clemont answered. "Serena's always giving me a hand with the cooking."

"And she makes the best desserts all the time," Ash added.

"She also makes Poké Puffs for the Pokémon and they love them," Alec stated.

"I just love Serena's desserts. She always puts pretty flowers on the table, and she puts on a nice tablecloth. Serena's the best," Bonnie said.

"Wow, you do all that?" Grace asked Serena in surprise.

"I guess. I just try to make our mealtimes a tiny bit more fun," Serena answered.

"Before you started your journey all you ever did was sleep late and skip out on your Rhyhorn training. And you'd start projects but you'd never finish even one," Grace said to Serena.

"Mom!" Serena protested.

"I guess that means my little girl has grown up a lot," Grace added.

"Alright. Everyone, come on out!" Ash shouted as he released his Pokémon.

"You too," Clemont said as he threw out his Pokémon.

"Alright team, lunchtime," Alec said as he threw out his team with Flame lowering his neck to avoid breaking the roof.

"Now Fennekin and Pancham, let's eat," Serena said as he threw out her Pokémon as well. "Okay mom, say hi to Fennekin and my newest Pokémon, Pancham," Serena said to her mom.

"Hi there, nice to meet you both. How are you?" Grace asked them.

[Great!] they answered.

[Let's dig in everyone!] Pikachu shouted as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder to eat.

[Hey! That's my line,] Ethan said as he joined him.

"Looks awesome," Ash said as they started eating. Shortly afterward, Pancham and Chespin got into another fight.

"Now what are those two fighting about?" Clemont asked.

"Just stop it, both of you," Bonnie said. Blubber then pushed the two apart.

[Let's just calm down. Chespin, give Pancham back the food you took,] Blubber told him. Chespin did so grudgingly.

"Listen, I have an idea. I'd like you to do some Rhyhorn race training after lunch," Grace requested to which Serena responded by looking skeptical. "I know you have to do your Pokémon training as well, but you still need to prepare for your future as a Rhyhorn racer," Grace added. Alec felt himself clinch up at Grace's word but he didn't say anything. Ash on the other hand.

"But Serena's going to be a Pokémon per-" Ash started but Serena covered up his mouth.

"Ash," she said.

"What did I say?" Ash asked. Alec signaled him to not say anything but he didn't know if Ash understood.

"I haven't been on my journey, so, I haven't given it much thought," Serena admitted to her mom. Grace looked at Serena with a face Alec couldn't decipher as Serena looked away.

**Serena's POV**

After the group finished lunch they headed back towards the training area. "Now, time to start afternoon training," Serena's mom said.

"Do I really have to?" Clemont asked as Bonnie pushed him along.

"Of course you do, baby," Bonnie answered.

Serena stopped hoping to fall behind but Ash and Alec noticed. "Serena?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I forgot something, I'll catch up with you in a bit," Serena lied. Ash smiled while Alec gave her a look that she didn't get, but he did nod.

"We'll see you in a bit then," Alec said and they headed off. Once they were gone, Serena looked at Fennekin and Pancham.

"Fenn?" Fennekin asked.

"I'm just fine. Come on, let's practice," Serena said and her Pokémon followed her.

While Fennekin did backflips in place, Serena worked with Pancham. "Pancham, forward roll then jump," Serena said. Pancham did so but he accidentally bumped into Fennekin. "Are you two alright?" Serena asked.

"Pancham," Pancham said while getting up.

"Kin," Fennekin said at the same time.

"I wonder why nothing seems to be going right?" Serena asked herself, thinking back to Aria's performance. "I guess we're just not ready. I can't tell my mom I want to be a Pokémon performer if I'm this awful," Serena said to herself.

"Fenne," Fennekin said looking at something behind Serena.

"With that attitude, you won't get anywhere," a voice said and Serena turned to see Alec with Ethan by his side.

"How did you…" Serena started. Alec merely pointed to the sky and Serena saw Missile circling overhead.

"I guessed something was up, so I asked Missile to check up on you," Alec said. "But you are going to have to tell your mother at some point on what you want to do," Alec advised.

"I know, but I don't know how she'll take it," Serena admitted.

"Well, it's like I say; 'The path we walk is the one we make'," Alec said.

"I guess you're right. And performing is the path I'm choosing," Serena said, feeling better.

"That's the spirit," Alec said.

"Swellow! Swell, Swellow!" Missile shouted from the sky.

"What?! Do you know who?" Alec asked.

"Swellow," Missile said, shaking his head.

"Alright, get after them and disable the truck," Alec ordered. Missile nodded and flew after something.

"What's going on?" Serena asked as Alec started to follow his Pokémon.

"Someone's stolen a bunch of cheese and put it on a truck, we'd better get after them," Alec answered. Serena recalled Fennekin and Pancham and ran after Alec and Ethan. When the three got to where her mom was training everyone with the Skiddo, they saw the truck fleeing with Missile right behind it.

"Skiddo, after them!" Ash shouted as the Skiddo he was on ran after the truck with Clemont and Bonnie right behind them.

"Flame, come on out!" Alec shouted as he threw the Poké Ball and his Charizard appeared. "Let's get them Flame," Alec said as he and Ethan jumped onto Flame's back and he flew after them.

Serena looked around and saw a Rhyhorn she could ride and ran up to it. "Serena?" her mom asked.

"Rhyhorn are faster than Skiddo," Serena said as she got to Rhyhorn, who was napping. "Rhyhorn, I need your help, your power, and your speed too," Serena said to him. Rhyhorn nodded and Serena climbed on. After taking in what her mother thought her, she and Rhyhorn started pursuing the truck.

When Serena caught up, she saw that Flame had passed Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie on their Skiddo and Missile was hitting the said truck with Steel Wing. Clemont then fell off his Skiddo and Bonnie stopped to see if he was alright. "Leave it to me!" Serena shouted as she passed them. "Ash out of the way," Serena told him as she pulled alongside him.

"Serena, you go for one side, I've got the other," Alec told her from Flame's back.

"Now Rhyhorn, I want you to use Tackle on the side of that truck," Serena ordered.

"Missile, Steel Wing on the wheels!" Alec shouted. Missile swooped down and hit the wheels on the left side as Rhyhorn slammed his mass into the truck, causing it to lose control.

"Alright, give it up now!" Serena ordered whoever was in the truck. The doors opened and Team Rocket stepped out.

"Not you guys again!" Ash shouted as he caught up.

"Give back everything you stole and we'll go easy on you," Alec offered.

"Tempting, but the answers no," Jessie said.

"Here I go. Inkay, let it flow!" James shouted as he released his Pokémon.

"And you two Pumpkaboo!" Jessie added.

"Okay Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

"Missile, Aerial Ace!" Alec shouted. The two moves hit Pumpkaboo and Inkay, sending them back.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded. Pikachu jumped out of the way but Missile took Psybeam head-on and was alright.

"Go Fennekin!" Serena shouted as she released her partner. "Flamethrower, quick!" Serena commanded. Fennekin fired the jet of fire and it hit Pumpkaboo into the truck's glass.

"Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded. Before the rings could hit Fennekin, Missile pushed Fennekin out of the way and took the hit.

"Missile! You alright?" Alec asked.

"Swellow Swell," Missile answered.

"I see, then keep tanking hits!" Alec ordered with a smile. Serena looked at Alec in shock, but the look of confidence on his face told Serena he had a plan.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie added. The two moves fired and landed hits on Missile.

"Inkay, finish with Tackle!" James ordered.

As Inkay flew in to finish off the Swellow, Alec revealed his surprise. "Reversal!" Alec shouted. Missile seemed to gain new energy and slammed hit talons down on Inkay sending him flying.

"Serena!" her mom shouted as she came up on her own Rhyhorn with Clemont and Bonnie.

"Now Flamethrower, once more!" Serena commanded. Fennekin let out another jet of fire and it slammed into Pumpkaboo.

"Now Pikachu, finish this with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec commanded as well. The two moves collided with Team Rocket and sent them into a blastoff.

"Wow, you guys really did it!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"I gotta say, you were really moving on that Rhyhorn," Ash complimented.

"Oh uh, yeah, I guess so," Serena said, keeping her face from turning red.

"Serena, I see now you really do have what it takes. I mean to be a professional Rhyhorn racer," Serena's mom said.

"Mom," Serena said, surprised yet glad that her mom said that.

But Serena celebrated too soon. "I want you to come back home and start training again," Grace said.

"You think that you can just-" Alec started.

"Alec, please, don't," Serena said, knowing that Alec was probably remembering his father.

"But Serena," Ash said.

"I'll say it," Serena told the group before turning to her mom. "You see, mom. I've decided that I want to become a Pokémon Performer. Which means, I'm not going home," Serena told her mom.

"Are you serious? Dear, as soon as you think it's getting too hard, you'll simply give up," her mom pointed out.

"How can you say that?!" Alec asked. "If you can say things like that, then you're no better then my father. I was like Serena when I was younger and my father said the same things you're saying, how he thought I couldn't handle becoming a powerful Pokémon trainer and how I should just take over his business. You clearly don't understand Serena if you say that," Alec told Serena's mom. Serena looked at her mom expecting her to tell Alec to stay out of this, but instead, she had a curious look on her face.

"Tell me, Alec. What's your last name?" her mom asked.

"Kirkland," Alec answered. Serena's mom looked shocked before it turned into a smile.

"So it is you after all," she said.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Let's head back, get the truck back to the ranch, and I'll explain everything," her mom said. Serena and Alec looked at each other with clear curiosity, but Alec told Flame to pick up the truck with Ethan's help. Once the truck and the cheese inside was returned, Grace took them back to the inn to explain.

"Alec, I'm your mother," Serena's mom said. The group looked surprised, but their response was nothing compared to Alec's, who looked like he was just told all his work had been for nothing.

"How do you know that mom?" Serena asked.

"Serena, when you were born, you had a twin. Me and your father tried to make it work, but we were too different for things to work out and we quickly realized that if we stayed together, then our kids would be raised in a home with constant fighting. I didn't want that, so I filed for a divorce. The end result was that each parent would take a child and they should be allowed to see each other. I wanted you to see your brother, but your father wouldn't allow it. When I tried to tell the court that your father wasn't following the agreement, he said he would twist it that _I_ was the one who was causing it to happen and that he would take you away from me, and I couldn't allow that," her mom explained.

"So, I was the twin?" Alec asked, who looked like he was still trying to wrap his head around this.

"I'm positive. The man I married was named Steven Kirkland after all," her mom said.

"Hold on, so Alec and Serena are brother and sister?" Ash asked.

"Yes, you two are," Serena's, and now Alec's, mom answered to the two. Looking at each other, Serena could now see the resemblance. "I know this is a lot to take in, and I know that it's probably too late for me to be a part of your life, but I just thought it would be best if you knew," their mom continued to Alec.

"Well… Thanks for telling me," Alec said.

Seeing that the explanation was over, Serena looked at her mom. "Mom, as for my goal to be a Pokémon performer, I know how to settle this. We'll have a Rhyhorn race and if I lose, then all come home. But mom, if I win then you have to respect my dreams," Serena told her.

"Serena, you don't have to do that," Alec protested.

"And it's crazy Serena. Your mother is a professional Rhyhorn Racer," Clemont added.

"He's right. In that case, we'll have our race on Skiddo," her mother offered.

"I agree, let's go," Serena said. The two headed for the race track and the two riders got on their Skiddo.

"Serena can't win, can't she?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I'm sure she would lose in a Rhyhorn race, but in a Skiddo race, she might have a chance," Clemont stated.

"Right, compared to Rhyhorn, Skiddo do much better with a light rider. And that favors you, but we'll see," Serena's mother said. Serena looked at her mother determinedly and took a glance at Alec. He nodded and smiled confidently. "The race is one lap around the training grounds and first to the goal wins. Serena, sound good?" her mother asked. Serena only nodded, getting herself ready.

"Fenne!" Fennekin cheered.

"Get'em, Serena!" Ash cheered as well.

"Ready? And… you're off!" Clemont shouted and the two riders took off. Her mother took an early lead but Serena kept willing her Skiddo to move faster and she took the lead. Suddenly, Skiddo fell from under her and Serena fell to the ground.

"Serena!" Alec shouted.

Serena looked up and saw her mom take back the lead and she remembered the times she fell off of Rhyhorn. Serena got herself back up and got back on Skiddo. "_I won't quit till it's over_," Serena thought to herself as Skiddo took off. As she caught back up to her mother, she remembered everything on her journey and how her friends changed her for the better. She felt Skiddo run faster as she felt more and more determined to win. Serena and her mother approached the finish line and she managed to get the lead at the last second, and that was all she needed. "Finish!" Clemont shouted and Serena and her friends cheered. Once she came to a stop, she got off of Skiddo and saw her mom come up to her.

"Serena, looks like you won," she congratulated.

"But mom… You see… It's just…" Serena said, not finding the words.

"Right. I understand," her mother said like Serena spoke a full sentence. Serena looked at her surprised. "I understand how you feel. You know you needn't be so surprised sweetheart. After all, I'm your mother. I saw that secret performing practice of yours," she continued.

"You, you saw?" Serena asked.

"And racing while covered in mud you didn't give up. You raced to the end. You've really grown on your journey," her mother continued.

"Thanks, mom," Serena said. She was suddenly nudged by the Skiddo she raced on. "What is it Skiddo?"

"Skiiiid," Skiddo said. Serena looked at Alec for translation.

"He wants to come with you," Alec told her.

"You do?" Serena asked Skiddo in surprise.

"Skiddo can sense feelings, that's the reason we raced with them. I guess your feelings were so strong that Skiddo wanted to come with you. And that's good enough for me," her mother said.

Serena nodded and took out a Poké Ball. "Alright, go Poké Ball!" Serena shouted as she threw it. Skiddo went inside and the ball clicked.

Their mom then turned to Alec. "You two take care of each other, okay."

"You got it, mom," Alec said. "It's going to take a bit of getting used to calling you that," Alec then said when he realized how he answered.

"Believe me, I'm going to have to get used to you being back in my life again," their mother said before turning to Serena again. "Go and follow your dream," she said.

Serena hugged her mother, who pulled Alec into it. "That's awesome Serena. Let's both follow our dreams together," Ash said. Serena nodded as Fennekin ran up to her. She jumped into Serena's arms and she held her close.

As the group was about to head off, Serena and Alec's mother asked, "So where are you off to?"

"Coumarine City's next, I'm going to challenge the gym there to get my fourth badge," Ash answered.

"You know, I heard there's going to be a showcase in Coumarine City. Why don't you be a part of it?" Serena's mother suggested to her.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Take on every challenge, and rise above them all," she answered. Serena nodded and the group continued on their way. She didn't know what to expect once they got to Coumarine City, but she planned on winning the Showcase.


	26. The Battle for Champion

The Battle for Champion

**Alec's POV**

Alec led the group into a small town that was a slight detour from Coumarine City, but he thought it was worth it. Everyone else, however, didn't know why they were here. "Alright, so what's so big about this town?" Ash asked.

"Well, there's supposed to be a big battle here today. I thought we should go see it," Alec answered.

Serena opened her guide book and looked up the town. "He's right. The news is saying that a big battle is supposed to take place against Diantha," Serena said.

"The Champion's here?!" Ash asked, looking like he wanted to battle Diantha himself.

"Does it say who the challenger is?" Clemont asked.

"Apparently not. I guess they think that Diantha's going to win so it doesn't matter. Some sources have said that they don't think the challenger will show," Serena answered.

"Well that doesn't sound very nice," Bonnie stated.

[Jerks,] Dedenne muttered.

"All I know is that it will be a great battle," Ash said.

[You bet,] Pikachu agreed.

The group headed inside and Alec managed to slip away. His friends were going to get a big surprise when they saw him face Diantha, and he already had his team ready. The Pokémon he planned on using had gone under vigorous training for this and they were ready. "Trying to slip away?" a voice said behind him. Alec turned around to see Liz standing there.

"That was the plan. Hoped to make it a surprise," Alec answered.

"Alright. I'll stall them for a bit. Good luck out there," Liz said as she headed to the stands.

"Won't need it," Alec called after her. He then turned to Ethan. "Ready for this?"

[Always. Let's do this,] Ethan answered.

Alec walked towards the arena and waited by his exit for the announcement. "Welcome everyone to the Championship Battle! We've got an exciting match for you all today, and the winner of this match will be the new Champion of Kalos!" the announcer announced. Alec then walked out of his exit towards the field. "Who will win this battle? The current Champion Diantha? Or the challenger, Alec Kirkland-Yvonne?" The crowd roared in excitement and anticipation as the two trainers stepped up to their places on the field.

A grass battlefield rose up and the referee stepped onto the center of the field. "The battle between Diantha, the champion, and Alec, the challenger, will now begin. This will be a full battle with substitutions allowed on both sides. Furthermore, when a trainer losses three Pokémon the battlefield will change. Are both trainers ready?" he asked.

"Ready," they both answered.

"Alright. Battle begin!" the referee announced.

"Hawlucha, you're up first!" Diantha shouted as she threw out her first Pokémon.

"So Hawlucha's up first. Soar, take to the skies!" Alec shouted as his Braviary appeared. Soar's normal joking nature turned serious at the sight of a battle.

[I am Soar, and I am the ruler of these sky's!] he declared.

[Then face me, so I can put you in your place,] Hawlucha countered.

"Hawlucha, use Swords Dance!" Diantha commanded. Fake swords spun around Hawlucha, raising her attack.

"Soar, use Brave Bird!" Alec commanded. Soar charged at Hawlucha being surrounded by blue fire.

"Hawlucha, Sky Attack!" Diantha shouted. Hawlucha's body was surrounded by an orange-yellow glow and she jumped into the air to meet Soar. The two attacks clashed and it seemed both sides were equal.

"Add strength with Aerial Ace!" Alec commanded. The added power from Soar's Aerial Ace was enough to break the stalemate and send Hawlucha to the ground. Hawlucha stood back up as Soar took the recoil damage from Brave Bird.

"Now Crush Claw!" Alec shouted. Soar's talons glowed red-white as he charged at Hawlucha once more.

"Hawlucha, get above Braviary and use Flying Press!" Diantha commanded. As Soar reached Hawlucha, she jumped at the last second and slammed her body down on Soar.

"Now Sky Attack!" Diantha commanded and Hawlucha slammed into Soar as he was recovering.

"Get out of there with Aerial Ace!" Alec shouted. As Hawulcha attempted to slam another Flying Press onto Soar but he flew out of the way at the last second and Hawlucha hit the ground. When she stood up, Soar slammed Aerial Ace into her, sending her to Alec's side of the field.

"Hawlucha, X-Scissor!" Diantha commanded.

"Grab him and use Crush Claw!" Alec ordered. As Hawlucha went to strike, Soar grabbed him with his talons before using Crush Claw while he was trapped. "Throw her and use Brave Bird!" Alec commanded. Soar spun in the air for a bit before throwing Hawlucha and hitting her with the move. Hawlucha fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Braviary is the winner!" the referee declared.

Diantha returned Hawlucha to her ball and grabbed another one. "Aurorus, let's go!" Diantha shouted and the revived fossil Pokémon appeared.

"Can you keep going Soar?" Alec asked.

[Keep me in. I still have a trick up my wing,] he answered.

"Alright then. Aerial Ace!" Alec commanded. Soar flew towards Aurorus at top speed and hit him in the chest.

"Use Blizzard!" Diantha commanded.

"Dodge it!" Alec shouted. The freezing snow came from Aurorus's mouth and Soar managed to get out of the way.

"Superpower!" Alec shouted. As Soar moved into strick, Diantha made her move.

"Blizzard once more!" she shouted. The snowy wind hit Soar straight on this time sending him flying with his chest frozen and he fell to the ground.

"Braviary is unable to battle! Aurorus is the winner!" the referee declared.

**Serena's POV**

Serena watched as Alec returned his Braviary to its ball and she turned to Liz. "So you're saying you knew that Alec was going to challenge Diantha but you both didn't tell us?" Serena asked.

"Alec said he wanted it to be a surprise, and he got his wish," Liz answered.

"Who cares!? I just want Alec to win!" Bonnie shouted.

"Deden ne ne!" Dedenne added.

"Regardless, this will be a difficult battle. Diantha's pretty powerful," Clemont said.

"You're such a worrier," Bonnie stated.

"Alec can win this. There's no way your brother can lose Serena," Ash said confidently. Serena felt a surge of pride as Ash praised her brother, but it was still a bit weird calling him that for her.

"Brother, you say?" Liz asked, looking at Serena.

"Uh…" Serena started, not sure of what to say.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady," Liz said, grabbing Serena's shoulder so she couldn't run away. Not that she would.

**Alec's POV**

Alec returned Soar to his Poké Ball and put it back on his belt. "You did great Soar. Thanks," Alec said. He then grabbed an Ultra Ball that had his next Pokémon. "Vanguard, battle stance!" Alec shouted. The ball opened to reveal Alec's Aegislash.

[My lord has summoned me for battle. You will fall before me,] Vanguard said as he appeared.

"Vanguard, Swords Dance!" Alec ordered. The fake swords appeared and raised Vanguard's power.

"Aurorus, Sheer Cold!" Diantha commanded. Alec was surprised that Aurorus knew that move, but he had a counter.

"King's Shield!" Alec shouted. Vanguard put up the tight shield and it protected him from the absolute zero winds. "Now Iron Head into Sacred Sword!" Alec commanded. Vanguard changed stances and flew up to Aurorus with incredible speed and hit the tundra Pokémon in the chest with the hilt part of his body which caused Aurorus to flinch. Seeing the opportunity, the blade part of Vanguard's body glowed blue and slashed Aurorus twice across the chest.

It was clear that Aurorus was almost out of this fight, but the keyword was 'almost'. "Use Stone Edge!" Diantha commanded. Aurorus slammed his feet into the ground causing the stone pillars to charge in.

"Brake thru with Iron Head!" Alec ordered. Vanguard blasted through Aurorus's move and hit him once more with Iron Head. Aurorus fell to the ground with a great crash.

"Aurorus is unable to battle! Aegislash is the winner!" the referee declared.

"An incredible combo from Alec's Aegislash giving Alec an easy win!" the announcer shouted after the declaration as Diantha returned Aurorus.

"That was quite impressive Alec. Well played," Diantha congratulated.

"Vanguard did all the work. I just called the attacks," Alec responded.

"Well then, let's see how you handle this. Tyrantrum, you're up!" Diantha shouted. Tyrantrum let out a roar as he was released and stomped his feet on the ground like he was trying to intimidate Vanguard, but he was unfazed.

"Vanguard, Iron Head!" Alec ordered.

"Use Crunch!" Diantha shouted. As Vanguard was about to strike Tyrantrum clamped down with his jaws before throwing him. "Now use Head Smash!" Diantha shouted.

"King's Shield!" Alec commanded. Vanguard managed to switch to shield form and put up the shield as Tyrantrum slammed right into it. Tyrantrum jumped back and his attack lowered.

[That kind of trickery will not force me to fall. We shall prove victorious my lord,] Vanguard said.

"Sacred Sword!" Alec shouted. Vanguard shifted back to blade form and slashed Tyrantrum across the chest.

"Dragon Claw!" Diantha shouted.

"King's Shield!" Alec ordered. Tyrantrum's claws hit King's Shield and he stepped back as King's Shield fell.

"Now use Crunch!" Diantha shouted. Tyrantrum clamped down on Vanguard and threw him to the ground. "Earthquake!" Diantha said quickly. Tyrantrum slammed his tail on the ground and the ground ripped open under Vanguard while he was still on the ground.

"Aegislash is unable to battle! Tyrantrum is the winner!" the referee declared.

Alec returned Vanguard as the announcer said, "A fierce battle between Tyrantrum and Aegislash! How will the challenger counter this?"

"You did good Vanguard. Get some rest," Alec said before grabbing the ball containing his next choice. "Arco, let's go!" Alec shouted.

[Let's do this father,] Arco said, seeing Tyrantrum.

"You got it Arco," Alec replied.

"Tyrantrum, Earthquake!" Diantha shouted.

"Counter with your own Earthquake!" Alec commanded. Tyrantrum slammed his tail into the ground as Arco slammed his foot down. The two series of fissures collided and exploded.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Diantha ordered.

"Ice Punch!" Alec shouted. The two attacks clashed and the two appeared equal despite Tyrantrums lowered attack power. "Flash Cannon!" Alec shouted. Arco used his other hand to fire the steel type move right in Tyrantrums face. "Aura Sphere!" Arco threw the orb and it slammed into Tyrantrums face, causing the beast to fall to the ground.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner! Since Diantha has lost three Pokémon, the battlefield will now change!" the referee declared.

Alec returned Arco to his ball so the battlefield could change. "I must say Alec, I'm quite impressed with your skills. The Elite Four were right to say you could provide a powerful challenge," Diantha said.

"Thanks, and the Elite Four said you were pretty strong too. And you haven't failed to disappoint," Alec replied.

A heavily rocky field then rose for the next part of the battle. "Arco, back out once more!" Alec shouted as he threw him back out.

"Gardevoir, come on out!" Diantha shouted.

[She's sending out Gardevoir already?!] Ethan asked in surprise.

"This could be a good opportunity to weaken it," Alec told Ethan.

[I'm up for it. It'll make things easier for the rest of the team,] Arco stated.

"Then let's give it our all. Flash Cannon!" Alec commanded. Diantha didn't say anything, but Gardevoir effortlessly dodged Arco's attack. "Ice Punch!" Alec ordered. Arco's icey fists attempted to hit Gardevoir, who dodged again.

[Arco can't seem to hit it,] Ethan said worriedly.

"Then let's see her dodge this. Earthquake!" Alec shouted. Arco moved to slam his foot on the ground when Diantha called out "Psychic!" and stopped Arco in his tracks.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted. Gardevoir's attack slammed into Arco while he was still immobilized and sent him flying.

"You alright Arco?" Alec asked.

[We need a new plan, this isn't working,] Arco answered.

"Flash Cannon followed by Earthquake!" Alec shouted. Arco fired the steel beam from his paw then slammed his foot down to tear up the ground. Gardevoir, however, jumped into the air, avoiding both attacks.

"Throw it with Psychic then Moonblast!" Diantha ordered. Gardevoir flung Arco into the air before forming a pink orb and firing it at Arco. The aura Pokémon then fell to the ground.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Gardevoir is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Arco, return. You did your best," Alec said as he returned his 'son'.

Diantha then returned Gardevoir and pulled out another Poké Ball. "Goodra, come on out!" she then shouted.

"Scales, fighting stance!" Alec shouted as he threw out an Ultra Ball to reveal his Kommo-o.

[Let's battle,] Scales said.

[Yes. Good luck to you,] Goodra replied.

"Scales, Changing Scales!" Alec ordered. Scales let out a soundwave that slammed into Goodra before Diantha could react.

"Dragon Pulse!" Diantha commanded.

"Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. The two attacks meet causing a large explosion. "Close Combat!" Alec ordered. Scales ran out of the smoke and hit Goodra with his fists multiple times before sending her flying with his tail.

"Focus Blast!" Diantha shouted. Goodra managed to throw the attack at Scales and it connected.

"Poison Jab!" Alec commanded, suppressing the shudder that went up his spine. Scales slammed Goodra with the move and left her poisoned.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" Diantha shouted, hoping to do as much damage as she could before the poison took down Goodra.

"Dodge and use Changing Scales!" Alec commanded. Scales side-stepped before sending another sound wave into Goodra.

"Goodra is unable to battle! Kommo-o is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Scales, return. Get some rest, I'll need you later," Alec said as he returned the Kommo-o to his ball.

"Gourgeist, come on out!" Diantha shouted.

"You ready Ethan?" Alec asked, looking at his partner.

[When am I not?] Ethan answered as he ran onto the field.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted.

"Dodge and use Seed Bomb!" Diantha shouted. Ethan's attack narrowly missed Gourgeist who shot seeds towards Ethan.

"Send those back with Iron Tail!" Alec commanded. Ethan managed to send most of the seeds back towards Gourgeist with a few exploding near the moonlight Pokémon. "Night Shade!" Alec ordered. The move slammed into Gourgeist while she was still recovering from the Seed Bomb, sending her back.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Diantha shouted.

"Look out Ethan!" Alec warned. Ethan managed to avoid the move in time. "Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. The rings slammed into Gourgeist sending her back.

"Shadow Sneak!" Diantha commanded, but Gourgeist flinched.

"Night Shade!" Alec ordered. Gourgeist was hit once more and fell to the ground.

"Gourgeist is unable to battle! Umbreon is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Umbreon defeats Gourgeist effortlessly! The champion is now down to her last Pokémon! Can Gardevoir turn the tide?" the announcer commented.

"Gardevoir, come on out!" Diantha shouted.

"Ethan, come back for now," Alec said.

[Alright,] Ethan said as he ran back.

"Scales, your up!" Alec shouted as he threw the Kommo-o back out.

Scales took a quick look at Gardevoir and looked at Alec. [What's the plan?] he asked.

"Wear it down," Alec answered.

[I understand. Tell Flame he owns me one,] Scales responded.

"You can tell him yourself. Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. Scales fried the rings at Gardevoir as she dodged effortlessly. "Get up close and use Poison Jab!" Alec commanded, getting tired of Gardevoir's dodging.

"Reflect!" Diantha shouted. Scales slammed his fist into the barrier and held Gardevoir in place.

"Now Dark Pulse!" Alec ordered. Scales fired from where he was and the dark type move passed through the Reflect and hit Gardevoir. "Poison Jab once more!" Alec shouted. Scales managed to hit Gardevoir, but she recovered quickly.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Diantha commanded. Shadow Ball flew and hit Scales sending him back.

"Poison Jab!" Alec shouted. Scales went to strike Gardevoir and got behind her.

"Dodge and use Moonblast!" Diantha ordered. Gardevoir moved out of the way and fired her move, knocking Scales to the ground.

"Kommo-o is unable to battle! Gardevoir is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Scales, return. You did your best, thanks," Alec said as he attached his ball to his belt. "Go get her Ethan," Alec then said.

[You got it,] Ethan said as he ran onto the field once more.

"Gardevoir, Moonblast!" Diantha shouted.

"Dodge and use Night Shade!" Alec ordered. Ethan jumped out of the way of Gardevoir's attack and fired Night Shade, but Gardevoir dodged at the last moment.

"Shadow Ball!" Diantha commanded.

"Springboard!" Alec shouted. Ethan jumped up and used Iron Tail on the Shadow Ball sending himself into the air. He then dived down and prepared to slam Iron Tail on Gardevoir.

"Block it with Reflect then use Moonblast!" Diantha commanded. Ethan's attack hit Gardevoir's shield and then she fired Moonblast into him. "Finish with Shadow Ball!"

"Send it back with Psychic!" Alec shouted. Ethan managed to send the Shadow Ball back but Gardevoir dodged. It distracted her enough as Ethan was now right next to Gardevoir. "Iron Tail then Night Shade!" Alec shouted. Ethan's tail hit Gardevoir on the side before taking the ghost type move.

"Moonblast!" Diantha shouted. Gardevoir sent the orb Ethan's way and it sent the moonlight Pokémon to the ground.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Gardevoir is the winner!" the referee declared.

**Serena's POV**

The crowd roared when it was declared that Ethan was out. "What a comeback! Gardevoir has defeated three of Alec's Pokémon! But will it be able to take out Alec's last Pokémon?" the announcer said.

A couple of people in the stadium shouted out firm support for Gardevoir, mainly saying that it didn't matter what Alec's last Pokémon was. "Alec can do this. Besides, if I know him, Alec has a plan," Liz said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Alec didn't have to have Arco, Scales, and Ethan fight Gardevoir. He could have gone straight for the Pokémon he was going to use against it. And he didn't Mega Evolve Arco even though he could have," Liz explained.

"So the battles against Gardevoir were meant to wear it down?" Ash asked.

"Most likely. And Alec's saved the best for last, his ace in the hole," Liz answered.

"You can do it Alec!" Serena shouted.

**Alec's POV**

Alec ran onto the field once Ethan was declared out. "You okay Ethan?" Alec asked as he picked him up.

[I'm alright. How'd I do?] Ethan asked as Alec walked back to his area.

"You did great Ethan. Get some rest," Alec answered as he set Ethan on the ground behind him. He then turned back to Diantha and pulled out his last Pokémon. "It's all up to you now," Alec said to the ball. "Let's make history, Flame!" Alec shouted as he threw out his Charizard. Flame swooped around the stadium quickly then landed on the ground to let loose a roar that shook the ground.

"Looks like the final battle will be between Gardevoir and Charizard! Who will win this battle? Because I don't have a clue!" the announcer commented.

"Use Flamethrower!" Alec shouted. The jet of fire flew from Flame's mouth and Gardevoir tried to dodge, but it grazed her.

"Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted.

"Dragon Claw!" Alec commanded. Flame cut right threw the Shadow Ball easily and glared at Gardevoir.

"Well, it looks like we have a powerful opponent," Diantha said to Gardevior.

[Then let's go,] Gardevoir said calmly.

"Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" Diantha shouted as she touched her Keystone. Mega Gardevoir then appeared.

[If they're going all out, then so are we. Let's do this Alec!] Flame shouted.

"Agreed. Mega Evolve!" Alec shouted as she touched his keystone as well. Flame let out another roar as the transformation finished.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir grabbed Flame with the move and she threw Flame into the air then onto the floor

"Flamethrower!" Alec shouted. Flame stood and fired another jet of fire at Mega Gardevoir and it slammed into her, causing an explosion. "Now Focus Punch!" Flame flew in front of Mega Gardevoir and slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her back.

"Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted. Mega Gardevoir launched multiple Shadow Balls at Flame.

"Hit them with Flamethrower!" Alec ordered. Flame fired, destroying the Shadow Balls.

"Moonblast!" Diantha ordered. The pink orb flew out of the smoke and hit Flame hard.

"Blast Burn!" Alec shouted, hoping to end this. Flame slammed his fist into the ground and blue flames licked from cracks in the ground. There was an explosion but when it cleared, Mega Gardevoir appeared next to the explosion, looking like she dodged the attack.

"Shadow Ball and Moonblast!" Diantha commanded. Mega Gardevoir fired multiple Shadow Balls and Moomblasts at Flame while he was immobile.

"Get out of there!" Alec shouted. Flame spread his wings and flew into the air, dodging a bunch of Shadow Balls. "Now Flamethrower!" Flame rained fire down on the field and scored a hit on Mega Gardevoir.

"Use Moonblast!" Diantha ordered. The move hit Flame and sent him to the ground. Flame's fire then ignited as Finale Blaze activated.

"Give it everything you got! Blast Burn!" Alec shouted as he hit his fist on the ground with Flame mimicking his movements.

The explosion was so massive that Alec lost sight of Flame as he felt the hit from the attack race past him. When the smoke cleared, Gardevoir was lying on the ground in her normal form. "Gardevoir is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" the referee declared.

"That's it folks! After a fierce battle between Gardevoir and Charizard, Alec has become the new Kalos Champion!" the announcer shouted through his mic as the crowd roared in excitement.

Alec merely looked at Flame in surprise. "We won? We won! We did it Flame!" Alec shouted, his voice filled with excitement and joy as he ran up to him.

[Alright!] Flame shouted as he reverted back to normal and ran up to Alec and Ethan, who had recovered enough. Alec threw his arms around Flame's head as the flame Pokémon lowered his neck so he could look at Alec better.

"We did!" Alec repeated, lowering his voice a bit.

[You did it Flame!] Ethan shouted as he hopped onto Flame's shoulder.

[No. _We_ did it. All of us,] Flame responded.

"Alec. Congratulations on your victory," Diantha said as she stepped up to him, holding her hand out.

"Thank you, Diantha. You were a great opponent," Alec answered, shaking Diantha's hand.

"I assume you'll be taking the title of Champion?" Diantha asked.

"Yes, I will," Alec said.

"Well then. Congratulations Champion," Diantha replied.

[Yes. It was a good battle,] Gardevoir said.

[You were a worthy opponent,] Flame told Gardevoir.

Later, Diantha led Alec into a small room next to the stadium. In it was a device that had room for six Poké Balls and a slot that could fit a Pokédex. "Place your Pokémon on the device, and you'll be recorded into the Hall of Fame," Diantha told Alec.

Alec nodded then turned to Ethan. "Return for a bit," Alec said as he pulled out the Premier Ball. Alec then placed the six balls on the device. A screen then lit up and Alec's Pokémon appeared on it. The slot for the Pokédex then lit up and Alec put it in. An image of Alec then appeared between his Pokémon.

Alec then collected his Pokémon and followed Diantha into the stadium again where the crowd still was. "I now present the new Kalos Champion, Alec Kirkland-Yvonne!" Diantha announced. The crowd roared in applause as Alec released his Pokémon.

[Sometimes, I wondered if we'd ever become the Champion,] Ethan commented.

[I never did. We're an unstoppable team,] Arco stated.

[At least I'll have something to brag about to Samurai. He'll be furious that I got to battle in than him,] Soar added.

[I agree. This was a battle of great honor, though I don't know why you would brag about it to Samurai,] Vanguard stated.

[Me and Samurai are best buds. He wouldn't hurt me,] Soar responded.

[Really? Because I seem to remember Samurai trying to hit you with Razor Shell multiple times during our journey,] Ethan pointed out.

[Regardless, we still have a lot to learn. Just because we won this battle, doesn't mean we are unbeatable,] Scales said.

[Scales is right. So we'll keep training till no one can stand against us,] Flame stated.

[Hey, I said unstoppable, not unbeatable,] Arco commented.

[We still have strategies we haven't mastered and counter,] Scales said, acting like Arco hadn't said anything.

[What is with you and strategies?] Soar asked rhetorically.

[Well, with the right strategies we can-] Scales started as the other Pokémon groaned. [What did I do this time?] Scales asked. Alec just laughed.

"Remember this moment guys. This is when we made history," Alec told his Pokémon.

After everyone left the stadium, Alec headed off to the Pokémon Center with his friends and Liz, who joined them. "Congratulations on winning Alec," Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash. It was a tough battle though," Alec stated.

"I believed in you," Liz said, wrapping her arm around Alec's neck. She then suddenly tightened her grip. "And why didn't you tell me you and Serena were siblings?" Liz asked.

"Can I breathe?" Alec asked and Liz let him go. "Last time I saw you I didn't know Serena was my sister. I found out a few days ago," Alec explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. It also explains the 'Yvonne' that I heard in your name," Liz said, looking at Alec suspiciously before it turned into a smile.

"Well, dinner is ready," Clemont said, bringing out the food he cooked. He also gave Alec's Pokémon more food than normal. "Figured you guys deserved a little extra after that battle," Clemont said to them.

[Thanks Clemont,] Ethan said and the others nodded in agreement.

After the group finished eating, they heard what sounded like music. "Um, who's playing music?" Serena asked. Alec turned and saw Scales was moving his scales around to make music and some of the Pokémon started dancing.

"That looks like fun! Come on out gang," Ash said as he released his Pokémon. Serena and Clemont then followed suit. "Come on Serena," Ash then said as he pulled Serena onto the dance floor, missing the massive blush that appeared on Serena's face.

"She has it bad for him," Liz commented, who also noticed Serena's blush.

"Yeah. I've been trying to give her some advice on that," Alec responded.

"You? Giving advice? Now I've heard everything," Liz stated.

"Yes, you ha-" Alec started then realized what Liz said. "Hey, come on," Alec said, slightly annoyed as Liz laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that was worth it," Liz stated. Bonnie and a rather reluctant Clemont then joined the dance floor and Alec noticed Flame was standing on the sidelines.

"You okay?" Alec asked.

[Yeah. I'm good. The team deserved this victory,] Flame answered.

"I mean that you're not joining in on the celebration," Alec pointed out.

[Don't get me wrong, I'm proud that we won. But I don't feel like joining in,] Flame said.

"Your choice Flame. But you do need to lighten up and enjoy yourself sometimes," Alec advised.

[I know. It's not easy for me though,] Flame stated. Alec tapped his shoulder supportively before joining the group on the dance floor where Liz had already joined in.


	27. A Slippery Encounter

A Slippery Encounter

**Alec's POV**

The group was continuing on their way to Coumarine City that was taking them up a hill, and Serena seemed more excited to get there then Ash. "Alright, Coumarine City, here we come!" Serena shouted as she headed up the slope.

"Yay! Yay!" Bonnie shouted in agreement.

"Serena's really pumped up," Ash commented.

"You're ready for the Pokémon Showcase, aren't you?" Alec asked.

"You bet! I'm so totally excited I can hardly wait to get there!" Serena answered.

After continuing some more, Ash and Alec passed Serena and she didn't seem as excited as before. "Oh no, I'm so exhausted I can hardly wait to sleep," Serena said.

"Says the one who was so excited a few minutes ago," Alec commented.

"Isn't this hill ever going to end?" Serena asked like Alec hadn't spoken.

"I was thinking the same thing," Clemont stated.

"Don't make me send Soar down there for encouragement," Alec said.

"Don't you even think about it," Serena said in a low voice.

Alec merely smiled and threw out his Braviary. Soar flew and peaked at Serena and Clemont which sent the two sprinting up the hill to avoid him. Ethan burst out laughing at the sight while Alec chuckled as the two passed him. "Good work Soar," Alec said.

[Thank you. Happy to provide motivation,] Soar replied.

"That was cruel!" Serena shouted.

"Well you looked like you needed a second wind on your enthusiasm," Alec pointed out.

"Why are you my brother again?" Serena asked rhetorically as Alec returned Soar to his ball.

"Hey! From this point on it's downhill all the way!" Bonnie shouted from the peak.

"We're saved," Serena said.

"What a relief," Clemont added.

When the group got up to where Bonnie was waiting on the peak, she looked at something in the distance. "Look, a Pokémon," Bonnie said.

"What's that?" Ash asked. Alec turned and saw that it was a Swanna. Swanna flew over the group and something fell off it.

"What's that?" Alec asked. The thing landed on Ash's head causing him to fall to the ground. This gave the group a better look at what fell and Alec saw it was a Goomy, but something was off about it.

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked. Ash then got up and pulled Goomy off his head.

"It's so slimy," Ash commented.

"Is it a Pokémon?" Bonnie asked, poking it.

"It's a Goomy, which is considered to be the weakest dragon-type Pokémon. But what's it doing all the way out here?" Alec wondered.

"This is a dragon type?" Ash asked, looking at Goomy.

"Something's not right. Goomy's body is mostly made of liquid, I'm wondering if it got dried out somehow," Clemont pointed out.

"I've got some water," Serena said as she pulled out her canteen and poured out its contents on Goomy. Goomy opened its eyes and looked at the group, but still looked weak.

"I don't think that will be enough," Alec stated. Ash nodded and looked around.

"I'll just take it down to the river," Ash said, pointing out a river not far from the group. He then picked up Goomy and got ready to run down the side, which was very rocky.

"You're going to climb down there?" Serena asked in surprise.

"It's too dangerous," Clemont added.

"We'll be fine. It's gotta have water," Ash said, referring to Goomy. Ash then started to head down the slope but it quickly turned into an uncontrollable sprint. He had to jump over a few rocks and Pikachu destroyed one with Iron Tail. It looked like Ash had a clear path, but he tripped on a small rock and he and Goomy fell into the river.

While all that was happening, the rest of the group got down to the river much slower than Ash had. "Ash, we warned you," Serena stated with concern.

"And what made you think he would listen?" Alec asked Serena in a low voice so Ash couldn't hear.

"Goomy still looks weak," Bonnie noted.

The group started pouring water on Goomy and it was helping, but he still needed more. "Hang on. I've got someone that can help," Alec said as he pulled out a Poké Ball. "Voltier, come on out," Alec said as he threw out his Raichu. "Can you give Goomy some help?" Alec asked him. Voltier didn't say anything but nodded and used Rain Dance over Goomy.

The rain took effect and Goomy finally had the strength to move and looked at the group happily, particularly Ash. "Is that enough water for now?" Ash asked Goomy.

[It is, thank you,] Goomy said.

"That's such a relief," Serena said.

"Thanks for the help Voltier, return," Alec said, seeing his work was done.

"Goomy's better! Goomy's better!" Bonnie cheered.

[Hello,] Dedenne said, coming out of Bonnie's bag. Goomy looked terrified and jumped onto Ash's head, whimpering.

"Goomy, Dedenne scares you?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It might be because Dedenne is part fairy type and Goomy is weak to them," Alec theorized.

"That makes sense," Ash said as Bonnie pulled Dedenne out of her bag.

"Wow, Goomy's scared of cute little Dedenne? You're weird," Bonnie commented while Dedenne looked at Goomy in amusement. Goomy apparently didn't like that as he got off of Ash and started to hit Bonnie with his horns. Bonnie started giggling at that. "That tickles! You're all giggly!" Bonnie said. Goomy stopped and sunk deeper into the river looking like he was in pain.

"Goomy, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Goomy's horns have sensory organs in them. Maybe it's their weak point," Clemont wondered.

"Slow down. Take it easy," Ash advised Goomy.

"Maybe when you said Goomy was weird you hurt its feelings," Serena guessed. Goomy responded by jumping onto Serena's ear and started to nibble on it playfully.

"Looks like you're right," Alec commented.

"But it is a little gross that Goomy feels so slimy," Serena stated. Goomy stopped nibbling Serena's ear and slid down into the river.

"Now you've done it," Alec noted. Just then it started pouring rain on Serena.

"Looks like Goomy knows Rain Dance as well," Alec stated as Serena started protesting.

"I'm sorry! I won't call you weird!" she said. Goomy stopped using Rain Dance in response before he sunk into the river again.

"Now what's going on?" Ash wondered.

"Goomy looks just like you when you're hungry," Bonnie commented.

"Hey Goomy, want something to eat?" Ash asked him.

[Yes please,] Goomy said excitedly. He then got himself out of the river and headed to the forest as the group followed him.

Goomy then found a bush and started munching on it. [Is it that good?] Pikachu asked. Goomy didn't say anything as he kept eating.

[Food!] Chespin shouted as he released himself.

"Chespin! Not again," Clemont said in a panic.

[Look, fruit] Chespin said, pointing at the fruit in a nearby tree.

"Are you hungry too?" Clemont asked.

[Yes,] Chespin said bluntly. He then used Pin Missile on the tree causing some fruit to fall from the tree. Chespin grabbed one and started eating.

"Chespin sure enjoys eating," Clemont commented.

[Invaders!] someone shouted as an Ariados jumped down from the tree.

"It looks really mad," Bonnie said fearfully, hiding behind Clemont while Goomy hid behind Pikachu.

"Ariados, calm down. We're not here to hurt you or take your territory," Alec told him.

Ariados calmed down for some reason and headed back up his tree. Goomy was still panicking though. "Goomy, it's okay now," Ash said reassuringly, but Goomy was panicking so much that water was falling from his body. "What's wrong? It's all over," Ash questioned.

[He could have been one of them,] Goomy answered, his voice filled with fear.

"One of who?" Alec asked Goomy.

[Can you understand me?!] Goomy asked in shock.

[You get used to it,] Pikachu told Goomy, placing his paw on him reassuringly.

[Okay. The wetlands where I'm from was attacked by a bunch of Pokémon, and Ariados was one of them. I managed to escape on one of the Swana's that was flying away after I got sent into the air,] Goomy explained and Alec translated.

"It sounds like Goomy got caught up in some kind of territorial dispute," Clemont theorized. Goomy jumped on Clemont's ear and started nibbling affectionately.

"So that's why Goomy was so scared when he saw Ariados," Serena added. Goomy jumped to her and started nibbling her ear as well.

Goomy then jumped down to talk to Pikachu. [Can you help me train? I want to be able to go back and help my friends,] he asked.

[Sure,] Pikachu answered. That's when a device came out of nowhere and trapped the trainers to the tree.

"Oh what is it this time?" Alec asked in annoyance as a Meowth balloon appeared.

"Team Rocket! You guys again," Ash said in annoyance.

"Important work demands the best," Jessie stated.

"Meowth, do the rest," James told him. Meowth pressed a button in the balloon and a cage appeared under it and headed towards the Pokémon.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. The move hit the cage but the Thunderbolt suddenly fired from the cage and hit Ethan. The cage then captured all three Pokémon and went back up to the balloon. James then threw down a device that turned out to be a smoke bomb.

Once they were gone, Alec tried reaching for his Poké Balls but they were just out of reach thanks to the position of his left arm, curse him for putting his Poké Balls on the side of his throwing hand. "Ash, can you reach your Poké Balls?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," Ash said as one of them fell off and it opened to reveal Frogadier.

[Do I even want to guess what happened?] he asked when he saw the situation.

"Quick Frogadier, use Cut and slice threw this thing," Ash told him. Frogadier pulled out the white blade and cut threw the device holding the group to the tree.

Now that they were free, Alec and Ash reached for their Poké Balls. "Soar, come on out!" Alec said.

"Fletchinder, I choose you!" Ash said at the same time. The two flying types appeared in the air.

[What's going on?] Soar asked.

[Where are we needed?] Fletchinder asked.

"Fletchinder, go find Team Rocket's balloon," Ash told Fletchinder.

"Go with him Soar, it's a Meowth balloon," Alec ordered. Both Pokémon nodded and flew off.

**Ethan's POV**

Once Team Rocket's balloon had landed and put the cage on the ground, Pikachu was still trying to blast their way out with Thunderbolt, but it wasn't working. Ethan had tried to break them out as well, but it seems Team Rocket planned for that as his moves didn't work. "Please, you're wasting energy," James told them.

"Right, conserve your energy and be responsible," Jessie added. Her face then lit with fear. "There's a ghost standing behind them!" she shrieked.

[Nice shriek,] Ethan commented.

[You stay away from him,] Pikachu stated.

"Nah, it's just Goomy," Meowth said.

"Don't scare me like that," Jessie told Goomy.

"Pikachu and Umbreon alone would have been fine, but one more doesn't hurt I suppose," James stated.

[My name is Ethan,] he said, growling at James.

"And with those three trapped in my anti-move cage, they're as helpless as a Magikarp on land," Meowth said as if Ethan never spoke.

"Now it's merrily off to the boss," Jessie said.

"But first," James stated.

"Party!" Meowth shouted.

[Allllll right,] Wobbuffet said.

Team Rocket then headed off out of sight and Ethan looked at Pikachu. [I'm assuming you have a better understanding of Team Rocket's cages that you can get us out of here,] Ethan said.

[Well, since our moves won't work, we'll have to force our way out,] Pikachu said.

[But how? None of your moves work,] Goomy pointed out.

[Like this,] Pikachu said as he ran into the cage. Ethan saw what Pikachu was trying to do and ran into the cage at the same spot as Pikachu. It hurt a lot, but Ethan has felt worse. Pikachu and Ethan both took turns running into the cage as Goomy watched. Pretty soon however, the two were starting to get worn out from running into metal bars.

[It's hopeless, we can't get through,] Goomy stated.

[It's _not_ hopeless. It's like Ash says, 'Don't give up till it's over',] Pikachu told Goomy.

[Come on Pikachu, it's got to be reaching its limit,] Ethan told him. The two ran together into the same spot and some of the bars bent, making a hole that looked large enough for Ethan to fit through.

[We did it!] Pikachu said excitedly.

[Goomy, you go first,] Ethan told him. Goomy nodded and started to slip threw the hole, but got a bit stuck. Ethan and Pikachu gave him a push and he slipped out. [You next Pikachu,] Ethan told him. Pikachu started to climb out but got stuck, but Ethan couldn't push him out.

[Hang on, I've got an idea. Let me back in] Goomy said.

[What are you thinking?] Pikachu asked.

Goomy didn't say anything as he went across Pikachu and Ethan's bodies, coating them in his slime. [This should help,] Goomy stated.

[You are a genius!] Ethan said excitedly. The three then heard Team Rocket coming back and the Pokémon quickly put their bodies in front of the hole.

"It sounded as loud as a whiny twerp," Jessie said as they appeared with some stupid stuff on their faces and bodies.

"But everything seems to be in order," James pointed out, not looking at the cage but at the three Pokémon.

"Hey, I don't remember Pikachu and Umbreon glistering like that," Meowth stated. Pikachu and Ethan quickly shook their bodies to try to get some of the slime off, but Team Rocket didn't seem to give it much thought. "Well, whatever. Let's get back to partying hardy," Meowth said and Team Rocket went back to whatever they were doing.

[Now's our chance, let's go,] Ethan ordered as he grabbed Goomy and pushed him through. Ethan and Goomy then helped Pikachu from both sides and he popped out.

[Come on Ethan,] Pikachu said once he was out. Ethan put his front paws out first and managed to push his head through with some help from Pikachu and Goomy, getting the rest of him out of the cage.

[We did it!] Goomy said excitedly.

[Keep it down, Team Rocket could still hear us,] Pikachu warned.

The three then started moving, but Goomy quickly started to fall behind. [Goomy, can't you move any faster?] Ethan asked, trying not to hurt Goomy's pride.

[I'm… trying…] Goomy said between breaths.

Pikachu ran back and lowered his tail. [Hop on,] Pikachu told him.

[Th-Thank you,] Goomy said happily. Goomy got on Pikachu's back and he started running back when Team Rocket showed up.

"There! It's them!" James shouted.

[Let's move!] Ethan ordered as he gave Pikachu a quick push and they started running.

As they moved, he saw that only James was pursuing on foot and Ethan guessed the others were going to get the balloon. Ethan turned his head forward and saw two familiar shapes in the sky. [We're over here! Tell the others!] he shouted as loud as his lungs would let him. The shapes of Soar and Fletchinder turned around and flew somewhere else.

The two continued running on foot and Ethan hoped that Soar and Fletchinder got everyone here soon. "I'm faster than a speeding Thunderbolt!" James shouted as he started to gain ground on Ethan and Pikachu.

[Someone do something!] Ethan shouted. Goomy turned and used Rain Dance to slow James down and he tripped and fell.

[I did it!] Goomy said excitedly.

[Nice work Goomy!] Pikachu congratulated.

Ethan smiled and looked back just to be sure and saw Team Rocket's balloon. [These guys just don't know when to give up,] Ethan commented.

Pumpkaboo then appeared and fired Shadow Ball at Pikachu and Goomy. [Look out!] Ethan shouted as he jumped in front of the Shadow Ball. Before it could hit, something appeared over Ethan taking the Shadow Ball. The resulting blast knocked the Pokémon to the ground and Ethan saw Ash standing over them.

[Ash!] Pikachu shouted.

"You three alright?" Ash asked.

"Ethan!" Alec shouted as he ran up.

[Alec!] Ethan greeted him as he ran up.

"Team Rocket, you'll pay for this," Ash told them, their balloon hovering in place.

"Let's take this from the top!" Jessie shouted as she threw a device. Ash and Alec dodged it but Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were caught.

"Oh the shame," Clemont commented.

"Caught by the same dumb trap," Bonnie added.

Team Rocket's cage then came out from the bottom of the balloon already repaired. "Iron Tail!" Alec and Ash shouted. Pikachu and Ethan managed to cut through the cage in its dormant stage, destroying it. James responded by throwing out Inkay.

"Shadow Ball!" Jessie ordered.

"Tackle!" James commanded.

"Fletchinder, use Peck!" Ash shouted.

"Soar, break threw that Shadow Ball with Brave Bird!" Alec shouted. Fletchinder hit Inkay with his beak, stopping him while Soar's Brave Bird sliced through the Shadow Ball and continued to hit Pumpkaboo.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James ordered. Inkay fired and hit Pikachu, Fletchinder, and Soar. They appeared fine at first, but soon it was clear that they were confused.

"Pumpkaboo, Confuse Ray!" Jessie commanded. Six gold orbs then surrounded Ethan and hit him, his vision disoriented.

**Alec's POV**

"Ethan! Soar! Cut it out!" Alec shouted as his two Pokémon started to attack each other as Ash's did the same. Alec grabbed Ethan as Soar attempted to hit with Superpower, but Alec sidestepped and jumped onto one of Soar's wings, pinning him to the ground. "You've both got to snap out of this!" Alec shouted, hoping to get through to them. It did seem to work as Ethan hit Alec with his paws wildly and Soar was trying to get Alec off his wing, but he wasn't budging.

"Finish this off with Dark Pulse!" Jessie shouted.

"While we use Psybeam!" James added.

The two attacks fired at Ash as he was struggling to get to his Pokémon as well. "Ash! Look out!" Alec warned. He wanted to release another Pokémon to stop the attacks, but if he did Ethan could slip out of his arms and attack at random.

Goomy suddenly jumped in front of Team Rocket's attacks, the moves going around him like water from a stream hitting a rock. The two attacks fired again and Goomy continued to tank them. They stopped as Goomy was surrounded by red energy. [I'm not running away!] Goomy shouted as a white beam formed in his mouth and fired, hitting both Pumpkaboo and Inkay hard.

"That was Bide!" Alec realized.

[What… what happened?] Ethan asked.

[Uh, why are you on my wing?] Soar wondered. Alec looked and saw that the confusion had been broken.

"Good to have you two back," Alec told them. Ash seemed to have the same luck as Pikachu and Fletchinder broke their confusion as well.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted as well. The two attacks fused and caused Team Rocket's balloon to explode and send the occupants and their Pokémon into a blastoff.

"Alright! You were so amazing Goomy!" Ash told him.

"That Goomy has some power. With a bit of training it could be really powerful," Alec told Ash as Soar got the rest of the group out of Team Rocket's trap.

"He's right, Goomy. With that Bide there is no way you could be weak," Ash told Goomy.

Goomy looked at Ash with a big smile and a tint of pink on his checks. [You mean it?] Goomy asked happily.

[Yeah, you know it,] Dedenne said. Goomy jumped, or what counted as jumping, and hid behind Pikachu.

"Even if he's weak to fairy types there's no reason he should be that scared," Serena said.

"Perhaps there's a deeper hidden reason for that behavior," Clemont theorized.

"Maybe, but it could just be his normal reaction to fairy types. I've seen fire types that are so fearful of water they would only drink from ponds or water their trainer gave them even if they didn't have a bad experience with a water type," Alec pointed out.

"I suppose," Serena said.

Ash listened before continuing to talk to Goomy. "When you got us out of that jam with your Bide, I felt it. Your real power," Ash told Goomy.

[Agreed,] Pikachu said.

[Really?! Then, can I come with you so I can be as strong as Pikachu and Ethan?] Goomy asked. Ash looked at Alec, wondering what Goomy said and Alec told him.

"You bet Goomy. You ready?" Ash asked him.

[Yes,] Goomy answered.

"Alright then, go Poké Ball!" Ash shouted. Goomy tensed up, thinking Ash was going to throw it, but Ash lightly tapped Goomy on the head with it and went inside. The ball clicked after three shakes, signaling the capture. "Yeah! I caught a Goomy!" Ash shouted excitedly.

Ash let Goomy back out and Goomy jumped onto Ash's ear immediately. "Glad you could join us, Goomy," Alec greeted.

"We know you're going to be great," Serena told him.

"Glad you're here Goomy!" Bonnie greeted.

"Welcome aboard," Clemont said.

"Stop, that tickles," Ash told Goomy and he let go of Ash's ear. Alec couldn't help but chuckle at Goomy's show of affection.


	28. One for the Goomy

One for the Goomy

**Alec's POV**

The group was continuing on their way to Coumarine City and had decided to stop at a nearby river for lunch. The group released their Pokémon with Alec letting out Soar, Voltier, Samurai, his Samurott, Nightmare the Gengar, and his Metagross, Super. "Everybody, I want you to all meet Goomy, who's going to be traveling with us," Ash told the Pokémon.

[Hello everyone,] Goomy greeted.

The Pokémon other than Alec's said their hello's and Dedenne still freaked out Goomy. "Dedenne still freaks Goomy out," Ash stated.

"Goomy may have had a bad experience with a fairy type in the past," Alec theorized.

"I really wish you and Dedenne would become friends," Bonnie said to a still terrified Goomy. Alec's Pokémon then introduced themselves, but Alec noticed that Samurai didn't acknowledge any of them as Soar had to introduce him. "Come on Samurai, be polite," Alec told him.

[They're weak, so why should I?] Samurai wondered.

[Come on Samurai, you got to liven up a bit,] Soar told him, putting his wing around his neck. Samurai shrugged him off.

[What's up with him?] Frogadier asked.

[He's usually like that, you get used to it,] Ethan answered.

Goomy then suddenly screamed in terror and Alec saw Nightmare had appeared right behind him. "Nightmare!" Alec scolded.

[What? Just having a bit of fun,] Nightmare started with a massive smile on his face, but when he saw Voltier glaring at him he faded into the ground to hide.

[If he gives any of you any trouble, just talk to me and I'll sort him out,] Voltier told the Pokémon.

Some Pokémon then went for a swim as the humans watched from the shore, with Samurai and Super not joining in. A shadow then came over the group and some looked up to see Team Rocket's balloon. Cables fired down into the river and pulled up a metal net under the Pokémon in the river and Pikachu, Chespin, and Pancham managed to jump out before it closed. "Nothing succeeds like success," Jessie celebrated.

"When it comes to conjuring up traps, I'm the best," Meowth gloated.

"I helped the conjuring," James protested to Meowth.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"'Kay Inkay, stop them with Psybeam!" James shouted as he threw the Poké Ball. The two attacks hit, causing an explosion.

"Chespin, Pin Missile! Go!" Clemont commanded. Chespin fired as Wobbufet jumped onto the edge of the balloon and used Mirror Coat.

"Stop them with Razor Shell!" Alec shouted. Samurai jumped into the air and cut through the Pin Missile.

"Now, give them another Psybeam!" James ordered. Inkay fired off multiple Psybeams that went wild with Samurai still trying to hit the revolving Pokémon. The attacks riled up a bunch of Lotad and Lombre which began to shoot Energy Balls and Bubblebeams everywhere.

A few were about to hit Alec when Super jumped in front of him and took the hits, shrugging off the attacks like nothing. The group ran in confusion with Alec getting separated from Super in the confusion.

Alec had stopped running next to a tree in the middle of a field and heard Ash ask, "How is everyone?"

"I'm alright, no thanks to Team Rocket," Alec answered.

"Where's Bonnie?!" Clemont suddenly asked. Alec looked around and couldn't see her anywhere.

"Serena and Super are missing too," Alec realized.

"So's Goomy," Ash added.

"We'd better find them," Clemont said.

"Agreed. Everyone but Ethan and Soar, return," Alec said as he put his other Pokémon back into their balls as Ash and Clemont did the same, with Ash keeping Fletchinder out. Fennekin and Skiddo were still around as well.

"You two go look for the others from the air," Ash told Fletchinder and Soar. The two birds nodded and flew off in opposite directions to cover more ground.

[Will Serena be alright?] Fennekin asked in worry.

[I'm sure she'll be alright. She probably has Super with her, and that walking supercomputer is pretty powerful,] Ethan reassured her.

"We'll find her Fennekin," Alec told her as he offered his shoulder to her and she climbed up. Alec then touched Skiddo's horns so he could feel Alec's confidence and it helped the mount Pokémon feel better.

"Let's get going," Ash said and the group headed off.

**Super's POV**

After a bit of getting away from the attacks, Super stopped to look around and saw his trainer's sister, which many of Alec's Pokémon still weren't used to, as well as Bonnie, Dedenne, Pancham, and Goomy. "That was too close. Is everyone okay?" Serena asked. She then looked around and noticed something. "Wait, where's Ash and Alec?" she asked in worry.

"Yeah, and where's Clemont?" Bonnie asked. She then suddenly jumped in fright and Super saw Team Rocket's Meowth.

"What are you doing here?!" they both asked in surprise.

"It's your fault we're in this situation, remember?" Bonnie stated.

"Okay, my bad. I take full responsibility. I'll hang with you guys and do everything I can to find your buddies," Meowth said. Super thought Meowth was lying or had a hidden motive, but he didn't say anything as he didn't know Meowth. Bonnie seemed to share the same thought as she glared at Meowth. "Hey, I'm serious. I've got a strong sense of responsibility."

"We need to find the others as soon as possible, let's get going," Serena said as she started walking with the others right behind her.

[Here,] Super said as he used Psychic to put Goomy on top of him.

[Thanks,] Goomy said.

After a bit of walking, Super felt Goomy sliding around on his head. [What's going on?] Super asked him, but Goomy didn't respond. Serena came over for a look, hearing the commotion and probably seeing whatever it was Goomy was doing.

"Goomy! What's wrong?" Bonnie asked when she saw Goomy after Serena took him off Super's head and he saw that Goomy was looking more like a puddle than a slug.

"Maybe Goomy's hungry," Serena theorized.

"Hey, it wasn't walkin' so what's its problem," Meowth grumbled.

"Let's go find him some leaves to eat," Bonnie said as she and Dedenne went to find some.

[Try the tree's a bit back there,] Super called out, pointing in the direction they came from.

[Sure,] Dedenne said as she led Bonnie to them. Goomy then tried to eat the leaf in Pancham's mouth but he wasn't getting it.

"We got some!" Bonnie shouted as she and Dedenne came back with a bunch of leaves. When Dedenne got close, Goomy jumped behind one of Super's legs in an effort to hide. "Why's Goomy hiding behind Super?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, Meta- I mean, Super, is a steal type so that might be it," Meowth pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense," Serena stated.

"Come on Goomy, Dedenne's very nice," Bonnie said, trying to bring Goomy out.

[I just want to be friends,] Dedenne stated sadly.

[You have to give him time. You can't just expect him to like you after everything he's been through,] Super pointed out.

[I guess,] Dedenne responded.

"I wish there was something to help those two get along," Serena said with a sigh.

**Alec's POV**

The group was still searching for the rest of them and Alec was starting to get a bit worried. Super should have been able to find them easily but there was no sign of anyone. "Serena! Super! You out there?!" Alec shouted.

"Bonnie, say something so I know where you are!" Clemont called out.

[Goomy, Dedenne, are you out there?!] Pikachu shouted.

[Super, where'd you go?] Ethan wondered.

[Serena, where are you?] Fennekin wondered, looking pretty worried herself.

"We'll find her Fennekin," Alec said, trying to bring her spirits up but it didn't seem to work.

[Wait, I've got it!] Pikachu shouted excitedly.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu answered by sending out electricity all around him.

"You're sending that as a signal to Dedenne, aren't you?" Clemont asked.

[You bet,] Pikachu answered.

**Super's POV**

After Goomy got his food, Super's group continued to look with Super having a hard time trying to calculate Alec's position due to the fact that it didn't see where he ran off to. Goomy had once again hopped onto Super's body for the ride and seemed to be enjoying himself. [What the…] Dedenne said out of the blue.

"Did you feel something Dedenne?" Bonnie asked.

[Yeah, I felt Pikachu's electricity. I can lead them right to us,] Dedenne answered. He jumped down to the ground and sent out his own electricity in all directions.

"You know pal, you're such a cutie pie," Meowth said, touching Dedenne as a bolt of electricity came down and hit the small mouse, electrocuting Meowth.

"What are you doing?!" Serena asked in surprise.

"I can translate electricity too," Meowth answered, his voice slightly garbled from the shock.

"You do?" Serena asked. Super looked at him skeptical though.

"Yeah, it's this way," Meowth said, continuing the way the group was heading.

[I think we should go the other way,] Dedenne said, but only the Pokémon understood.

"See, Dedenne agrees with me," Meowth lied. The rest of the group followed with Super looking at Pancham, who merely nodded. As they continued walking, Super started to notice Goomy nibbling on the 'X' that was on his head.

[If you could stop that Goomy it'd be appreciated,] Super told him. Goomy let go when Inkay suddenly showed up in front of the group. He immediately went back the way he came and Team Rocket stepped out a few moments later.

"What took you so long?" Meowth asked excitedly as he ran up to them.

"So, where have you been, you little scamp?" Jessie asked.

"We were wondering what took _you_ so long," James added.

"Although, it appears you got a present for us," Jessie stated, looking at the group.

"Pancham, Goomy, Dedenne, and Metagross. Twerpettes to boot," James continued.

"And separated from the two strongest twerps as well," Jessie noted.

"Now's our chance for a little Pokémon pickin'," Meowth told his team.

"You tricked us!" Bonnie shouted.

"Wow, you fell for my molochy then I've got a bridge to sell you," Meowth commented.

Serena then stood in front of Bonnie. "Bonnie, I think you'd better step back," Serena told her.

"Oh, the brave twerpette goes solo, but what are you going to do without Pikachu or Umbreon?" Jessie asked.

"I think you're forgetting that I still have Pancham and my brothers Metagross. Ready Pancham and Super?" Serena asked the two

[Hop off Goomy,] Super told him and Goomy quickly jumped off as it and Pancham got into battle stances.

"Hold on, you have a brother?" James asked in confusion. Serena didn't answer him as Super started calculating potential scenarios on how this battle would go.

"I think it's the super-strong twerp," Meowth theorized.

"No matter. Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie ordered. Pumpkaboo fired and Super jumped into the air. It came down and slammed Shadow Claw into both Inkay and Pumpkaboo as Pancham dodged the already launched Shadow Balls.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded. Inkay fired and managed to hit Pancham, forcing him back.

"Pancham, are you okay?" Serena asked.

[I'm good, let's keep going,] Pancham replied.

"Good. Stone Edge!" Serena shouted. Pancham's move hit Pumpkaboo as Super used Meteor Mash on Inkay.

"You're doing great you two!" Bonnie cheered.

"Dark Pulse!" Jessie ordered and the move hit Super, sending it back.

"Inkay, tackle!" James shouted and Inkay managed to hit Pancham.

"Bring the curtain down with Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. Pumpkaboo fired at Pancham but Super jumped in front of him and took the hit. Super actually felt it hurt, which surprised him.

[I'm not going down that easily,] Super said as he stabilized himself.

"Clearly it's been well trained," James noted.

"Now let's show them your Dark Pulse!" Serena ordered and Pancham fired on Inkay, sending him flying.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James shouted and Inkay managed to nail Pancham hard and leave him confused.

"I'd hate to break it to you, but you can't hope to win if you're confused," Jessie goaded. Super then aimed a Hammer Arm on Inkay but he dodged at the last second. "Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie shouted. Super was sent back by the attack and he started to stand when Inkay hit it with Foul Play and was nailed by another Dark Pulse.

"Super! Are you alright?" Serena asked in concern.

"If it is, not for long. Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. Super quickly used Psychic and sent the move back and sent Pumpkaboo into Inkay. Super then hit both with Shadow Claw multiple times. While all that was happening, Pancham managed to break free of the confusion with the help of Dedenne's Nuzzle. Dedenne then joined Super and Pancham on the battlefield.

"And things were going so well," James moped.

"The outcome will still be the same," Jessie said. "Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge it!" Serena shouted. The three moved out of the way and Super used Meteor Mash on Inkay while Dedenne hit Pumpkaboo with Thundershock.

"Pancham, Arm Trust!" Serena shouted.

"Dedenne, Nuzzle!" Bonnie ordered. Both attacks made contact. Super then jumped into the air and slammed Hammer Arm on the ground sending Team Rocket into the air. Super then used Psychic to send Team Rocket into a blastoff.

"We did it!" Bonnie cheered.

"How are you doing Goomy?" Serena asked and then gasped. Super looked and saw Goomy was gone with a damp trail coming from the rock.

[Let's follow this,] Super said, pointing out the trail to the group.

"Good idea Super," Serena said and the group headed down the trail.

After a while, they had reached a group of rocks. [Over here! Goomy's trail goes through these rocks!] Dedenne called out.

"Could Goomy have really fit through there?" Bonnie asked.

"Goomy is really small," Serena pointed out.

[Not to mention Goomy's body is covered in slime,] Super added, then realized the humans couldn't understand him.

[I'll go through and find him,] Dedenne volunteered before he headed down the tunnel.

[Hello down there!] a voice called out. Super turned and saw Fletchinder and Soar in the air.

"We're down here!" Bonnie shouted.

"Go tell the others where we are!" Serena called out. Fletchinder then flew away but Soar started flying towards the ground.

[You alright Super?] Soar asked, noticing the scraps still on Super's body.

[I'm still operational. I calculate that I will be back in combat-ready condition in 2 hrs and 43-] Super started.

[I'm going to stop you there. I don't want the numbers, you know some of us get a bit annoyed by that,] Soar pointed out.

[My apologies,] Super replied.

Not long after, the rest of the group had reunited. "Hey you guys!" Serena shouted when she saw them. Fennekin and Skiddo ran to Serena and she grabbed Fennekin in her arms as Skiddo tackled her to the ground. "It's good to see you too," Serena said as she stood back up.

"You alright?" Alec asked Serena and Super though he heard a bit of concern in his voice.

"We're fine Alec. Super here did an amazing job protecting us," Serena told him.

"Nice work Super," Alec said, rubbing his hand on Super's body.

Super felt like smiling, but noticed the other Pokémon around and decided against it. [It is… agreeable… to see you again,] Super stated.

[Wait, is the robot getting some feelings?] Ethan asked.

"Knock it off Ethan," Alec reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry Ash, but we somehow got separated from Goomy," Serena told him as Super focused on them.

"It's not Serena's fault!" Bonnie suddenly shouted. "Serena battled really hard against Team Rocket but Goomy ran off sometime during the battle."

"Noone's blaming Serena, Bonnie," Alec told her.

"Goomy probably ran off because he got really scared," Ash theorized.

"We'd better get looking for him," Clemont said.

"Agreed. Do we have any idea on where he went?" Ash asked Serena and Bonnie.

"Dedenne followed Goomy through some rocks," Bonnie answered.

"Soar, fly overhead and give us a view," Alec told him.

"Go with him Fletchinder," Ash added. The two birds took to the sky again and flew over the rock formation ahead of them.

**Alec's POV**

After deciding to go around the rock formation, Fletchinder and Soar soon returned. [We've got something!] Soar shouted.

"Did you find them?" Ash asked the two. Fletchinder merely pointed to a storm cloud with his wing. "That has to be them," Ash realized.

"Return Soar, good work," Alec said as Ash returned Fletchinder as well. The group then headed over towards the cloud and saw Goomy and Dedenne battling Team Rocket as the cloud disappeared.

Jessie then threw a box at the two Pokémon. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu's attack destroyed the device and the group stood in front of Goomy and Dedenne.

"We'll take things from here," Alec said.

"We'll see about that twerp!" Jessie shouted.

"Surrender your Pokémon and no one gets hurt," James demanded.

"I have a better idea," Alec said as he pulled his keystone out of his pocket. "Super, Mega Evolve!" he shouted. Super then turned into Mega Metagross.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Jessie shouted.

"Breakthrough with Meteor Mash!" Alec commanded. Super pushed through Pumpkaboo's attack and slammed into her. "Now Shadow Claw!" Super slashed both opposing Pokémon sending them into Team Rocket.

"Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped and the electric explosion caused Team Rocket to blast off. Super then reverted to normal.

"Hang in there Dedenne," Bonnie told him, holding the small mouse in her hands.

[Is he going to be alright?] Goomy asked in concern.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll fix Dedenne up in no time," Clemont said, reassuring both Bonnie and Goomy.

"Thank you big brother," Bonnie said.

Clemont got out a Super Potion and spread a bit on Dedenne. He opened his eyes and seemed to recover his strength. [You're alright!] Goomy said excitedly. He then started nibbling on Dedenne's ear much to the small mouse's shock.

"Looks like someone got over their fear of Dedenne," Alec noted.

"Yeah, because they're best buddies!" Bonnie said enthusiastically.

"Well, however it happened, it's awesome," Ash stated.

Dedenne then nuzzled Goomy and accidentally used the attack. "Don't do that please," Bonnie told Dedenne, but the group all just started laughing except for Super, who stood showing no emotion.

"You know you can be a bit more expressive," Alec told it.

[Maybe, but when I'm ready,] Super answered. Alec merely nodded in response.


	29. Unprecedented Nightmare

Unprecedented Nightmare

**Alec's POV**

Alec woke up and found himself looking at the ceiling in his room in the Pokémon Center. The group had arrived in Coumarine City the previous evening and Ash was about to run off and challenge the gym leader, but Alec and Clemont managed to remind him that it would be too late for a gym battle.

[Morning sleepy head!] Ethan shouted as he jumped on Alec.

"I'm up Ethan. I'm up," Alec muttered as he pulled himself out of bed. He changed into his normal clothes before heading downstairs to see the rest of the group up.

"Morning Alec," Serena said when she saw him.

"Mornin'," Alec muttered, still a bit tired.

Clemont then came out of the kitchen with breakfast. "Oh good. Everyone's here," Clemont said, putting the food on the table. They then released their Pokémon and Ash's looked like they were ready for their gym battle.

"Eat up, gang. We've got a gym battle to win today!" Ash told his Pokémon as he started digging in as well.

"Ash, slow down. You don't want to overdo it," Serena told him.

"I'll be fine Serena," Ash reassured her.

"Still, just be careful," Serena said quietly.

[What the-] Pikachu suddenly said and Alec looked to see Nightmare moving like crazy.

"Nightmare? What's going on?" Alec asked.

[Something's here! Something's here!] Nightmare answered, still moving like crazy.

"What's here?" Alec asked.

[Must find it!] Nightmare shouted as he went through the wall and outside.

"Nightmare!" Alec shouted after him, but he didn't listen. "Stupid Gengar," Alec muttered as he and his Pokémon ran after Nightmare.

"What's going on with Nightmare?!" Clemont asked as the rest of the group ran after Alec.

"I don't know. He was saying something was here and he needed to find it," Alec answered.

"Shouldn't we help find it then?" Bonnie asked.

"We've got to find Nightmare first. Who knows how much trouble he'll cause looking for whatever it is," Alec replied. "Soar, get an aerial view." Soar nodded and flew higher into the sky.

[If that dumb ghost type is pulling another one of his pranks I swear it won't be pleasant when I catch him,] Samurai stated.

[We all know only I can control him,] Voltier pointed out.

[And you did _such_ a good job,] Samurai replied.

"Zip it, Samurai. I don't want to hear it," Alec scolded, not wanting to deal with Samurai's attitude right now.

A screech was then heard and Alec saw Nightmare floating threw a shop. He hadn't broken anything yet and flew out before he did. [Not here,] Nightmare muttered as he flew past Alec.

"Get back here Nightmare!" Alec shouted after him.

[Voltier, let's cut him off,] Ethan shouted. Voltier nodded and the two ran past Alec.

"Ethan, hit him with a Dark Pulse once you've got a shot!" Alec shouted. Ethan then fired, hitting Nightmare in the back and forcing the shadow Pokémon to the ground. Alec caught up and stood in front of Nightmare. "What in the world is going on?" Alec asked him, trying and failing to keep the scorn out of his voice.

[Something is here! I have to find it, I have to find it!] Nightmare answered and faded into the ground before anyone could stop him.

"Nightmare!" Alec shouted after him.

[I've got him! He's heading towards the center of the city!] Soar reported.

"Can we please slow down!" Clemont shouted as he and the rest of the group caught up.

"Is Nightmare always like this?" Serena asked.

"Unfortunately. The only reason I caught Nightmare is because I was having trouble with a psychic type gym when Ethan was still an Eevee. I just can't ever get through to him," Alec admitted.

"Sounds like a big problem," Ash stated.

"That's a huge understatement," Alec said as he headed after Nightmare, not wanting him to get too far away.

When they arrived in the center of the city, he found Nightmare out of the ground and looking through shops, startling people and other Pokémon. [Nightmare! Cut this out!] Voltier shouted. Nightmare looked over before heading towards the edge of town.

"Super, cut him off!" Alec ordered. Super got in front of Nightmare with the rest of Alec's Pokémon coming up behind him. "Nightmare, stop this at once!" Alec commanded.

[I can't stop. I have to find it. It calls to me,] Nightmare said before fading into the ground. Super reacted quickly and hit Nightmare's shadow with Shadow Claw, forcing him out. Nightmare responded by firing Shadow Ball at Super before slipping past.

[You're not going anywhere!] Samurai shouted as he used Razor Shell on Nightmare's back. Nightmare then flipped around and used Drain Punch on Ethan, gaining most of his energy back.

"You alright Ethan?" Alec asked as he ran up to his partner.

Ethan groaned before answering with, [I'll be alright. Just give me a bit to breathe.]

[I've lost sight of Nightmare. Last I saw he was heading out of the city,] Soar reported before asking, [Should I pursue?]

"No. It's clear that I've lost all semblance of control over Nightmare. Maybe sometime along will do him some good," Alec answered.

[What?! You're just going to leave him out there?!] Voltier asked in shock. Alec didn't answer as he returned to the Pokémon Center. He found the others already there waiting for him.

"Did you stop Nightmare?" Serena asked when she saw him.

"Unfortunately. Some time alone would do that Gengar some good. If he's going to act like this he's not going to be a part of my team," Alec answered.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked with a small amount of fear in her voice.

"It means that I may have to release Nightmare," Alec answered. His friends looked at him in surprise, but their reactions were nothing compared to the ones of Alec's Pokémon. They knew that Alec didn't consider releasing lightly. Surprisingly, Voltier was the one to break the silence.

[How can you think of such a thing!?] he shouted. [Sure, Nightmare can be a bit of a problem sometimes but I always thought that you'd always stand by us! No matter what we do!] The rest of Alec's Pokémon looked at Voltier in surprise, as he was normally the quiet one.

"I don't like it anymore then you do Voltier, but Nightmare's been nothing but trouble for this group since day one," Alec stated.

[So? Snake was a problem, but he came around. Root still won't talk to most of us willingly, and don't even get me started on Cannon,] Voltier resorted.

"Look Voltier, I'm not confirming anything, but I have to keep the option open," Alec said, trying not to lose his temper, which was at breaking point as it was.

[The only reason you're considering this is because he attacked Ethan! If it was any other Pokémon you wouldn't be acting this way!] Voltier accused.

"No, it isn't!" Alec shouted, losing patience with this. "Nightmare is too much of a wild Pokémon right now and maybe he was always meant to be that way!"

Voltier then suddenly used Thunderbolt on Alec, electrocuting and sending him into a wall. [So's Sparky! But you wouldn't consider abandoning him! I'm going to find Nightmare, and you aren't going to stop me!] Voltier shouted before running out of the Pokémon Center.

[That stupid little rodent. Accusing an honorable trainer such as yourself is shameful,] Samurai stated. Alec was included to agree with him, but, as usual, he took it a step too far. [Good riddance to that Gengar anyways. We don't need him.]

[How can you say such a thing?] Soar asked him. [I've never liked Nightmare myself but he still has a place on the team.]

Super and Ethan had watched the whole thing, the former lacking any expression while the latter looked disappointed with what just happened. His mood was similar to everyone else's, with Bonnie's having shock mixed in as well. Alec stood back up, more shocked that Voltier had attacked him more than anything else.

Alec sighed and started to leave the Center, Ethan right behind him. "Stay here. All of you. I need some time alone," Alec said, unable to mask the disappointment in his own voice.

**Voltier's POV**

After running out on his team, Voltier searched the outer edge of town for Nightmare, but didn't find anything. He then heard what sounded like crying coming from a nearby large tree. Voltier ran over and saw Nightmare on the shady side. [Is he really going to abandon me?] Nightmare asked, looking at Voltier.

[You heard that?] Voltier asked.

[Some of it. You didn't answer my question though,] Nightmare replied.

[I'm not sure. But I won't let him. I'll face Flame in open combat before I let Alec abandon you,] Voltier told him.

[I appreciate your loyalty. But I don't want you to risk yourself for me.]

[I don't care. Besides, I won't abandon a friend,] Voltier stated. Nightmare looked at Voltier in shock.

[You… You consider us to be friends?] he asked.

[Yeah. Sure, I've gotten mad at you a few times, but I always thought of you as a friend,] Voltier answered, knowing he was telling the truth.

Nightmare couldn't seem to contain his joy however, as his eyes teared up and he hugged Voltier. [This is amazing! All this time I thought you hated me!] he shouted.

[Ghost body… Feels weird…] Voltier said, getting an odd feeling in him in the spots that made contact with Nightmare's body.

[Oh, sorry,] Nightmare said, putting Voltier down.

[Okay. I have to ask. What was this all about?] Voltier asked.

[Well, at breakfast I felt something weird. It was like something was calling out to me, promising untold power if I found it,] Nightmare explained.

[Well, then let's answer the call,] Voltier stated. Nightmare smiled and led the way.

**Alec's POV**

Alec walked around in silence, thinking about what just happened. Was he really going to consider releasing Nightmare? He never gave any thought about it with any of his other Pokémon that proved to be trouble, so why would Nightmare invoke such a thought from him? He didn't know, and that's what scared him.

As he entered the city's park, he heard someone behind him. "I thought I told you to leave me alone Ethan," Alec said, sounding tired.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a Pokémon," a voice answered. Alec turned to see that it was Serena who followed him. "Do you need to talk about it?" Serena asked, clearly worried for him.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think. As much as I want to be rid of Nightmare, another part of me won't let me do it," Alec answered, sitting down on a nearby bench with Serena next to him. "It would be so easy. Just pull out his Ball and crush it. Done, no more worrying about Nightmare."

Alec sighed before Serena said something. "Well, what is it about Nightmare aggravates you?" Serena asked.

Alec looked at her with a bit of surprise but quickly hid it. "He almost never listens. He's fine in battle but once he's out of battle, it becomes impossible to control him. He won't even listen to Ethan and he's basically the leader of my team," Alec answered.

"And?" Serena encouraged.

"I've always had to rely on Voltier to control him. Out of all my Pokémon, he seems to be the only one Nightmare will listen to," Alec continued.

"And how does that make you feel?" Serena asked.

"Furious… and… weak. It feels like an uphill battle to control him and the harder I try the worse it becomes. And the fact that I need another one of my Pokémon to control Nightmare makes me feel like a failure as a trainer. If I can't control a single Pokémon, then how can others see me as a powerful trainer? How can _I_ see myself as a powerful trainer?"

"I can't begin to imagine what that's like. But you haven't failed as a trainer. You beat Diantha for crying out loud," Serena said.

"You're trying so hard to make me feel better," Alec muttered.

"Is it working?" Serena asked. Alec chuckled at that.

"A little bit," he answered.

"Can you really abandon Nightmare though?" his sister asked.

Alec thought about that before answering. "No… No, I don't think I could go threw with it."

"Then let's go find him," Serena said, standing up and looking at Alec with confidence.

"I appreciate you cheering me up, but this is something I have to do myself," Alec told her. Serena gave Alec a pleading look. "No. You're not coming," he said.

A few moments later, Alec was riding on Soar with Ethan on his shoulder and Serena holding on to Alec. "Remind me not to ever tell Serena that she can't come with me," Alec told Ethan.

"I heard that," Serena responded. The two were able to get Alec's Pokémon without alerting the others and Alec returned Samurai and Super before getting on Soar for an aerial search. The Braviary more than able to hold both humans while maintaining flight.

[Last I saw Nightmare, he was heading outside of the city. If Voltier's found him then it should be pretty easy to spot them,] Soar reported.

"Did it look like he was heading someplace specific?" Alec asked.

[Not that I could see. My best guess is to fly in the direction Nightmare was last seen heading,] Soar answered.

[Better than nothing,] Ethan stated. Soar then flew lower to the ground to allow his passengers a better look at the ground.

**Voltier's POV**

Nightmare led Voltier to a small rock formation that was mostly just some medium-sized rocks sticking out of the ground with cracks running throughout. [Okay. Whatever is calling me seems to be at its strongest here. I think we should spread out and search,] Nightmare advised.

[Agreed. But let's stay within shouting distance,] Voltier said and Nightmare nodded in agreement.

The two then spread out to search and Voltier had no idea what to look for. He settled on finding something that didn't look like it belonged. After a while, neither of them were having much luck. [You find anything?] Nightmare asked.

[No. I don't even know what I'm looking _for_,] Voltier answered.

"What is going on over there?" A very annoyed voice asked. The two Pokémon looked and saw the familiar faces of Team Rocket.

"Hey, it's the powerful twerp's Pokémon!" James shouted with a mix of surprise, horror, and pleasure.

Voltier stepped into a battle stance but Nightmare seemed to be looking at something else. Voltier looked and saw Wobbufet holding some kind of case. [That's it! That's what's been calling me! Whatever is in that case!] Nightmare shouted and Meowth translated for Jessie and James.

"Oh, is this what you want?" Jessie asked mockingly, taking the case from Wobbuffet and holding it in front of her.

[If you don't mind,] Voltier answered, hoping to get out of this without a fight.

"Fat chance!" Meowth shouted.

"Pumpkaboo, teach them a lesson," Jessie said as she released the Pokémon.

"Alright Inkay, you too," James said as he threw out his as well.

[Get ready. We're going to have to fight,] Voltier warned Nightmare.

[Right. Let's do this,] Nightmare replied, turning very serious.

"Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James added.

The two attacks fired at Nightmare and Voltier respectively and both managed to jump out of the way. Voltier fired a Thunderbolt at Inkay while Nightmare used Shadow Ball on Pumpkaboo. Wobbufet then jumped in front of the attacks and used Mirror Coat to send the move back. Both Pokémon were hit this time, not doing much on Voltier but hurting Nightmare a lot.

[Nightmare!] Voltier called out.

[I'm alright,] Nightmare answered. He then fired Toxic at Wobbuffet before following it up with Venoshock. Wobbufet dodged the Toxic, and Inkay fired Psybeam to stop the Venoshock.

"Inkay, Tackle!" James shouted. Inkay closed in on Voltier and, out of fear, Voltier used Ice Punch on Inkay, hoping it would give Voltier some distance. He hated close-quarters combat.

While that was happening. Nightmare was hit by Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball before jumping in on Inkay to use Drain Punch. It connected, but before Voltier could press the advantage over Inkay, Pumpkaboo fired another Shadow Ball into his side.

[Voltier! You okay?!] Nightmare asked fearfully.

Voltier merely nodded and set up a Rain Dance around them, causing heavy rain to fall around all of them. "Why'd you have to turn on the rain like that?!" Jessie asked in anger. Voltier didn't answer as his checks started sparking, preparing to use Thunder. "Oh no you don't. Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie shouted.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

Both moves hit Voltier before he could react, sending him flying through the air. Nightmare was then hit by the same attacks and fell by Voltier. [I'm sorry I got you into this mess Voltier. I shouldn't have let you come,] Nightmare said, clear guilt in his voice.

Voltier struggled to stand on all fours. [We aren't finished yet,] Voltier said, checks sparking. He fired Thunder into the sky and it prepared to strike Team Rocket. Wobbufet then jumped in front of the attack and used Mirror Coat. Voltier's eyes widened in shock as he saw this and prepared for his own move to strike him.

"No!" a voice shouted from above. Voltier looked up to see Alec had jumped off of Soar and tackled into Wobbuffet, sending the amped-up Thunder into the sky. Alec then landed an uppercut on James before kicking the case out of Jessie's hands. In response, Inkay and Pumpkaboo fired attacks at Alec but he jumped out of the way to stand by Nightmare and Voltier.

"You want to hurt them. Then you'll have to go through me," Alec threatened.

**Alec's POV**

Alec looked at Team Rocket in the eyes as the rain continued to fall around them while standing in front of his downed Pokémon defensively. "Oh great. Why'd he have to show up?" Jessie asked, clearly annoyed at what just happened.

"That hurt you know!" James shouted, looking pretty angry.

[Alec, you see that case over there?] Nightmare asked, pointing to the case Alec had kicked out of Jessie's hands. Alec saw that it was cracked open. [That's what's been calling me. I'm sorry I didn't give you a clear explanation,] Nightmare finished.

"Get what's inside. Voltier, Thunderbolt!" Alec ordered. Voltier fired the electric attack at Team Rocket and missed, but the distraction was enough. Nightmare managed to get to the case and finish opening it to pull out a light purple stone with a mega evolution symbol made of dark purple and red.

Suddenly everything made sense for Alec. The Gengarite must have called out to Nightmare when Team Rocket got their hands on it. "Hey! That's ours!" James shouted at Nightmare, who flew over to Alec as Serena, Ethan, and Soar landed.

"Skiddo, let's do this!" Serena shouted.

[Let's wreck these fools,] Skiddo said as he came out, sensing his trainer's anger.

[Is that a mega stone?!] Ethan asked in surprise.

Alec just looked at Nightmare and could see the determination in his eyes. Alec nodded at him. "If you think you're ready, Nightmare. Then let's do this!" Alec shouted as he pulled his keystone out of his pocket. He held his hand around the stone, letting the yellow lights string from the stone. The Gengarite let out light purple beams that met with the ones from the keystone, turning both white.

"Nightmare, mega evolve!" Alec shouted. Nightmare's body then shifted into Mega Gengar, filled with a sudden burst of energy.

"Skiddo, Tackle!" Serena shouted. Skiddo rammed into Inkay sending him back.

"Oh no you don't!" Meowth shouted as he went to use Fury Swipes on Skiddo.

"Drain Punch!" Alec shouted. Nightmare suddenly appeared next to Meowth and hit him with his new arms, taking Meowth's energy. "Now Toxic!" Nightmare fired the plume of sludge at Team Rocket's Pokémon, poisoning them.

"Skiddo, use Vine Whip!" Serena shouted. Skiddo sent the vines into Inkay and Pumpkaboo, sending both of them into their trainers.

"Let's finish this Nightmare! Shadow Ball!" Alec called out. Nightmare formed the ball of ghost energy in his mouth, being much larger than normal, and fired at Team Rocket, sending them into a blastoff.

The rain finally stopped, letting the sun shine through. "We did it! And Nightmare can mega evolve now!" Serena celebrated as Nightmare returned to normal, the Gengarite falling to the ground.

"You alright Nightmare?" Alec asked him.

[I… I thought you'd given up on me,] Nightmare said.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about it," Alec admitted, but continued before Nightmare could say anything. "Serena helped me realize something about you. You always followed me in battle, but outside… because I couldn't control you outside of battle, I felt I'd failed you as a trainer. I thought that maybe you were too much of a wild Pokémon that I was never meant to catch you. But regardless of that, I'm here now. And I don't think I could live with myself if I ever let _any_ members of my team go without a good reason. And yours wasn't good enough. I'm sorry about everything Nightmare."

Nightmare looked at Alec with tears in his eyes. [I'm sorry too. I never really took you seriously and saw journeying with you as a way to have fun,] Nightmare admitted. [And you didn't fail me as a trainer. I failed you as a Pokémon… as a member of this team,] Nightmare added. He then suddenly hugged Alec and he felt an uncomfortable feeling.

"Nightmare," Alec said, trying not to shout.

[Oh, sorry,] Nightmare said as he let go.

"That's going to take a bit of getting used to," Alec told him.

"So that's why Nightmare was acting so odd?" Serena asked, seeing the Gengarite still on the ground. Alec walked over and picked up the stone.

"Well, I'll send this to McGinty so you don't always have to carry it," Alec told Nightmare. "In the meantime, we'd better head back."

After getting back to the Pokémon Center and giving Nightmare and Voltier to Nurse Joy, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie saw them. "Where have you two been?" Ash asked.

"We've been worried," Clemont added.

"I wasn't," Bonnie said bluntly.

[Why doesn't that surprise me?] Ethan asked rhetorically.

Alec and Serena then explained to the others what happened. "So Team Rocket got their hands on a Gengarite?" Ash asked.

"Yep. That's what seemed to trigger Nightmare the way he did," Alec answered.

"Well, at least they don't have it anymore," Clemont said.

The group then heard a chime and Nurse Joy showed up with Nightmare and Voltier. "Thanks for waiting. Gengar and Raichu are back in perfect health," she told Alec.

"Thank you," Alec said as his Pokémon ran up to him. "Glad you're both alright."

[Me too. And I can mega evolve now! I can't wait to use it full time!] Nightmare cheered.

"Well, if by the time I get the stone back and you're not with me, have Flame help you out," Alec advised.

[I'll make sure of it. Though Sandtrap's going to be pissed when he finds out Nightmare can mega evolve. He's always wanted to do that,] Voltier stated.

Ethan let out a laugh. [Oh that's too true. Might have to keep a low profile for a bit Nightmare,] he then said.

[I'll keep that in mind,] Nightmare replied.


	30. The Green, Green Grass-Types of Home

The Green, Green Grass-Types of Home

**Alec's POV**

Alec felt something slam on top of him and he saw that Ethan had woke him up again. "Why do you always do that Ethan? If anything, I'm the one who should be waking you up," Alec grumbled.

[And where's the fun in that?] Ethan asked. Alec merely glared at his partner before looking around the room to see Ash and Pikachu were gone.

"Guess Ash is doing some training before his gym battle," Alec assumed. He then heard a yelp as Serena fell off her bed.

[That looks like it hurt,] Ethan commented.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream," Serena muttered.

"Morning. I'd ask if you slept well but your face plant into the floor says otherwise," Alec said, keeping his voice down for Bonnie and Clemont.

"Yeah. Just a dream on my performance," Serena answered.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't go the way you dreamed," Alec said.

"Where's Ash?" Serena asked.

"Probably outside," Alec answered. The two headed outside to see Ash and Pikachu having a run before their battle.

"Ash is pretty fired up. I'll have to do my best too," Serena commented.

"With him or your performance?" Alec asked jokingly.

"Alec!" Serena shouted as she blushed. Ethan burst out laughing at Serena's response.

[She makes it _way_ too easy,] Ethan commented.

"That she does," Alec replied.

"What did he say?" Serena asked.

"You make it too easy," Alec answered. Serena frowned before heading back inside. "What am I going to do with her?" Alec asked himself.

[Ah, you'll figure it out. Not like we've got those problems,] Ethan answered.

"Don't jinx us, buddy," Alec told him.

After everyone was up and dressed, Alec led the way to the Coumarine Gym, which was a giant tree just outside of town. "This is a gym?" Ash asked.

"Yep. It's perfect for a leader who specializes in grass-types," Alec answered.

"Grass-types, huh. Well, let's get to it!" Ash shouted as he started heading up the vine that spiraled around the tree.

"Ash, wait up!" Serena shouted as she ran after him.

"I bet I'll get there first!" Bonnie declared.

"Don't leave me behind again!" Clemont shouted from behind.

After running almost all the way up, Ash was the first to make it to the top. "We're finally at the top," Ash said.

[Now for our battle,] Pikachu said determinedly.

"Yay! I got second place!" Bonnie shouted as she made it up.

"Looks like we've got third," Alec said as he came up behind her.

"Looks like… I get… fourth place," Serena said between breaths.

"Where's Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"Last place," Clemont said as he pulled himself up.

"You need to exercise more often," Alec advised as he helped Clemont up.

The group then moved to the center of the treetop to see a battlefield there. It was surrounded by smaller trees that were mere branches to the one they were on. "I've never seen a treetop battlefield before," Serena commented as she looked around.

"You certainly couldn't have a better grass-type gym then this," Clemont stated.

"Oh, it looks like I've got guests," an old man said as he came up, and Alec recognized Ramos. "And would you look at that. The new champion is here as well," Ramos said when he saw Alec.

"It's good to see you again Ramos," Alec greeted.

"So you're the gym leader?" Ash asked.

"That's right. My name's Ramos," he greeted.

"Great! I'm ready for a battle right now!" Ash said.

"Ash, be respectful," Serena told hin.

"Well, you're certainly on time," Ramos said, not taking offense to Ash's eagerness. He led them to a small library nearby that had a table in the center. "I was given this tea as a gift and I'd appreciate it if you joined me," Ramos said as an assistant gave the group a cup each.

"Aww, I really wanted to have my gym battle as soon as I got here," Ash groaned.

"No need to rush, let's take it easy. Have some tea with an old man won't ya?" he requested.

"It's nice for you to offer this to us," Serena thanked.

Alec enjoyed his tea and noticed that Ash wasn't happy, bringing a small smile from the champion. [They're hating this,] Ethan commented, noticing Ash's down demeanor which was shared by Pikachu. Alec nodded in agreement.

After they had finished, Alec felt pretty relaxed, not realizing how much tension he felt. "That was great. Now can we battle?" Ash asked Ramos.

"It would be wonderful if you all could help me tend to my garden, won't you?" Ramos asked. Ash started to fall to the ground but was caught by Pikachu and Ethan.

Ramos's garden didn't take much, but Alec could tell that Ramos was using the moment to teach Ash a few things. Sure enough, he saw Ramos talking to Ash about something. "Just like when we came here," Alec commented to Ethan.

[Yep,] Ethan said as he pulled out a weed using Psychic.

Once they finished, Ramos finally decided to battle Ash. The others moved to a side area with Goomy, who would be watching this battle, as Ash and Ramos stood on the field. "The Coumarine gym battle between Ramos, the Gym Leader, and Ash, the challenger, will now get underway. Both trainers will have the use of three Pokémon, furthermore, only the challenger may be permitted to substitute Pokémon" the referee announced.

"Well? Have you decided on which Pokémon to go with?" Ramos asked Ash.

"Yep, I'm ready," Ash declared.

"So why don't we begin. Now Jumpluff, let's go!" Ramos shouted as he threw the Poké Ball.

"He's using Jumpluff, so Fletchinder, I choose you!" Ash shouted, releasing his Pokémon.

"Smart. Starting off with Fletchinder will make things easier," Alec commented.

"Go Ash! You can do it!" Bonnie cheered.

"Now, battle begin!" the referee declared.

"Fletchinder, use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted.

"Jumpluff, use Cotton Guard!" Ramos commanded. Jumpluff managed to raise his defense just before Fletchinder's attack hit, doing less damage then preferred.

"That could have been super-effective. What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Cotton Guard. Ramos raised Jumpluff's defense just before Fletchinder hit," Alec explained.

"Now, Sunny Day!" Ramos shouted. Jumpluff launched a beam into the sky that caused the sun to shine brighter.

"Now, Steel Wing!" Ash ordered. Fletchinder moved in to close the distance but Jumpluff dodged at the last second.

"Jumpluff's ability is Chlorophyll, Ash!" Alec shouted. Ash gave Alec a nod in response.

"Use Flame Charge!" Ash ordered, hoping to get Fletchinder's speed back ahead of Jumpluffs. Jumpluff dodged at the last second again, in which Ash responded with another Flame Charge. Jumpluff didn't dodge this time and Fletchinder forced him up into the trees, taking damage as they moved.

Jumpluff then fell back down to the field. "Jumpluff is unable to battle. Fletchinder is the winner," the referee declared.

"That was a battle of speed vs speed," Serena commented.

"And typical Ash," Clemont added.

"That was most impressive, my boy," Ramos complimented Ash.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ash declared.

"Now, Weepinbell, go!" Ramos shouted, letting out his next choice.

"Looks strong," Serena said, looking at Weepinbell.

"But as long as Ramos keeps using grass-types, Fletchinder has a huge advantage," Clemont pointed out.

"Don't count your wins before you get them," Alec said, remembering how difficult Weepinbell was for him to deal with.

"I'm just going to use Fletchinder and win every battle!" Ash declared.

"Now that's some confidence whippersnapper," Ramos said.

"'Kay, Flame Charge!" Ash commanded. Fletchinder charged in and Weepinbell managed to dodge.

"That's fast," Serena noticed.

"It's got Chlorophyll too," Clemont realized.

"We're not done yet. Flame Charge!" Ash shouted.

"Dodge it and use Poison Powder!" Ramos ordered. Weepinbell used Poison Powder to push himself into the air as Fletchinder flew right through it, leaving him poisoned.

"Fletchinder, no!" Ash shouted as Fletchinder fell to the ground, weak from the poison. "You've got to stay strong!"

"Use Razor Leaf!" Ramos shouted. Weepinbell's attack hit, but Fletchinder was still standing.

"Flame Charge!" Ash ordered.

"Dodge and use Slam!" Ramos commanded. Weepinbell jumped over Fletchinder before grabbing his wing and throwing the bird into the ground.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle, Weepinbell is the winner," the referee declared.

Ash ran up to his Pokémon and returned him to his ball. He then walked back to his position, with another Poké Ball in hand. "I choose you!" Ash shouted, releasing Hawlucha.

"Nice. Ash is going with another flying type," Serena stated.

"But Hawlucha doesn't know any flying type moves, remember?" Alec pointed out.

"Hawlucha, Flying Press!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha managed to hit, slamming his body on Weepinbell. "Keep up the offense with High Jump Kick!"

"Dodge and use Poison Powder!" Ramos ordered. Weepinbell managed to dodge Hawlucha's attack, doing a ton of damage to Hawlucha. And to add insult to injury, Weepinbell's Poison Powder came in, poisoning Hawlucha.

"This isn't good. And Ash doesn't have a steel type he can use to prevent the poison," Alec realized.

"Is that how you beat Weepinbell?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, I used Vanguard back when he was a Doublade," Alec answered.

"Hang in there Hawlucha!" Ash shouted.

[You can do it!] Pikachu added.

Hawlucha managed to stand, but Alec could tell that the poison was doing too much damage. "Use Razor Leaf!" Ramos commanded. Hawlucha attempted to dodge but was too slow as Razor Leaf hit Hawlucha as a barrage. "Alright, use Slam!"

Weepinbell used a nearby vine to swoop in and slam into Hawlucha. "Hawlucha, Flying Press!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha was able to power through the poison and went to hit Weepinbell.

"Grass Knot!" Ramos shouted. Two vines then came out of the ground and grabbed Hawlucha by the ankles and threw him to the ground.

"Now, High Jump Kick!" Ash ordered. Hawlucha managed to get close and hit Weepinbell with the powerful fighting-type move.

"Now use Slam!" Ramos shouted. Weepinbell grabbed Hawlucha and threw him to the ground.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Weepinbell is the winner," the referee declared.

"One more Pokémon left," Serena said quietly.

"And Ash doesn't have any more Pokémon with a type advantage," Alec added.

"Kay Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash called out.

"Why Frogadier?" Bonnie wondered.

"Well, Forgadier does know how to use Aerial Ace. Ash may be relying on that," Alec theorized.

"That might be what Ash has got up his sleeve," Clemont agreed.

"Let's go Frogadier. Now, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded. Frogadier sent the water orb at Weepinbell, but he jumped over at the last moment. "Use Double Team!"

Multiple Frogadiers appeared and circled Weepinbell. "Weepinbell, Grass Knot!" Ramos ordered. Weepinbell closed his eyes and opened them as a Grass Knot appeared in front of one of the Frogadiers, which turned out to be the real one.

"How did he know?!" Serena asked, surprised.

"You can use Double Team all you want but you can't fool us," Ramos declared. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Water Pulse, let's go!" Ash ordered. Frogadier launched his attack just in time to stop Weepinbell's attack.

"Use Poison Powder!" Ramos commanded.

"Frogadier, use your frubbles as a mask!" Ash called out. Frogadier pulled up some of his frubble's in front of his mouth as Poison Powder hit, not poisoning Frogadier.

"That's new," Alec commented.

"That has to be a reason for his choice," Clemont realized.

"Use Double Team, one more time!" Ash commanded. Frogadier multiplied once more and curled Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell, Grass Knot!" Ramos shouted. It looked like another repeat, but once the Grass Knot appeared, Ash made his move.

"Frogadier, Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Frogadier cut through the Grass Knot before continuing on to Weepinbell, hitting him with the flying-type move.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle. Frogadier is the winner," the referee declared.

"Now, here we go!" Ramos shouted as he threw out his last choice, Gogoat.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Alright Gogoat, Vine Whip!" Ramos shouted. Gogoat's vines shot out and destroyed the Water Pulse.

"Frogadier, use Double Team!" Ash shouted. Frogadier then started running around Gogoat like he did with Weepinbell.

"Use Vine Whip and mow them down!" Ramos ordered. Gogoat's vines then spun around him, taking down all the copies and the real Frogadier.

"Frogadier, are you okay!?" Ash asked.

[I'm good,] Frogadier answered.

As that was happening, Gogoat went over to Ramos and the gym leader touched Gogoat's horns before exchanging words. "Use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted.

"Gogoat, Razor Leaf!" Ramos shouted. Gogoat's Razor Leaf formed a tornado around him and when Frogadier cut through it, Gogoat was gone. The remaining leaves then slammed down on Frogadier.

Gogoat then jumped out of a nearby tree as Frogadier stood back up. "Use Double Team!" Ash ordered. Frogadier jumped into the air creating copies all around Gogoat.

"Is it just me, or are there more Frogadier than usual?" Serena asked.

"That Double Team seems to be getting stronger the more Frogadier uses it," Clemont stated.

"Use Leech Seed!" Ramos shouted. Gogoat shot a single side into the ground taking down all the copies, but the real Frogadier was on the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. Frogadier cut through the Leech Seed and slammed into Gogoat.

"Not bad. Up next, our Horn Leech!" Ramos declared. Gogoat then fired green energy from his horns that hit Frogadier and transferred some health to Gogoat.

"That should help keep Gogoat in the fight. And weakening Frogadier as well," Alec noted.

"Gogoat, Leech Seed, now!" Ramos ordered. Gogoat fired the seed at Frogadier and vines entangled him.

Alec knew that this wasn't good. Gogoat's got control over the battlefield now. Strangely, the Leech Seed let go of Frogadier, who fell to the ground. "What was that about?" Alec wondered.

Frogadier then stood up and yelled into the air, still in this fight. "Alright, Frogadier. Let's win this!" Ash shouted.

"Razor Leaf!" Ramos commanded.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Frogadier prepared his attack when Gogoat's Razor Leaf made a barrier around Frogadier, preventing him from moving. Gogoat then sent some leaves at Frogadier, forcing him on the defensive.

"Frogadier, don't focus on that Razor Leaf! Feel Gogoat's presence on the other side!" Ash called out.

"What's Ash planning this time?" Clemont wondered.

Frogadier suddenly started moving to the edge of the Razor Leaf. "Go for it!" Ash shouted. Frogadier then cut through the Razor Leaf to see Gogoat before landing the move. "Use Double Team!" Ash commanded and multiple Frogadiers appeared.

"No matter how hard you try that move won't work! Vine Whip!" Ramos stated. Gogoat took down the copies and saw Frogadier holding a large Water Pulse.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Ash shouted. Frogadier threw the water orb at Gogoat and slammed into him.

"Gogoat is unable to battle. Frogadier's the winner. Which means the victor is Ash, the challenger," the referee declared.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash celebrated and Frogadier tackled his trainer to the ground.

"Yay! They did it! They won!" Bonnie cheered.

[I can't wait to do that!] Goomy said excitedly. Alec and Ethan smiled at Goomy's eagerness.

"That last move was pretty impressive," Ramos complimented.

"Well, what you said gave me the idea," Ash admitted.

"Regardless, you won whippersnapper. So here's proof of your victory here, the Plant Badge," Ramos said, holding out said badge.

"Thanks," Ash said, putting the badge in his case.

"That was an amazing battle Ash," Serena complimented.

"I swear, your battling style is just completely unpredictable. I hope you can use that in our next battle," Alec said.

"I plan to," Ash replied before turning to Serena. "Well Serena, now it's your turn."

"Right, my first showcase. I'm so psyched!" Serena declared.

"You'll do great. I'm sure of it," Alec told her.

"I plan too," Serena replied.


	31. Under the Pledging Tree

Under the Pledging Tree

**Alec's POV**

The day after Ash's gym battle, Serena went to register herself for the Pokémon Showcase and didn't have any problems. After hearing some commotion outside, the group looked to see the city preparing for something. "What's all this?" Ash asked.

"Is something going on tonight?" Clemont asked Alec.

"Not that I'm aware of," he admitted.

"They're getting ready for the festival," Ramos stated as he came up on Gogoat.

"A festival?" Serena asked.

"The Coumarine City Festival happens each and every year. There's a story; long ago there was a trainer and his Pokémon that were on a journey, experiencing lots of adventures. At the end of there journey, they settled down in this area. In honor of their lasting friendship, the trainer gave his Pokémon a tree as a reminder of what they went through together. That tree is now the Coumarine gym, or the Pledging Tree before it became the gym." Ramos explained.

"That sounds wonderful," Serena commented.

"Since then, it's said that a trainer gives their Pokémon a gift while standing under that tree the bond between them will grow even stronger. It's become a tradition," Ramos added.

"What time does the festival begin?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"At sundown. The gifts are first placed under the Pledging Tree before being given at sundown," Ramos explained.

"So that's why all those people are heading that way with all that stuff," Clemont pointed out, looking at the people heading over to the tree.

"Sounds like a lot of fun! Why don't we do it too?" Ash said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Clemont theorized.

"Sure. Something like that could really help us in the long run," Alec stated.

"I wonder what I should give?" Serena asked herself aloud.

"I wanna give a present too!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Good to hear. I'm on my way to decorate the tree now," Ramos said as he rode off.

"Thanks for telling us," Alec said as he left.

"Now that we know, we'd better go buy those presents," Ash said.

"There's a section of the city that's good for shopping by the port. Why don't we go there? I'm sure we'll find what we need," Serena stated.

"Sounds great! What about you three," Ash asked the others.

"I'm going to do something a little different. I'll stay at the Pokémon Center," Clemont said.

"Why do I have the feeling that I know what you're planning?" Alec asked rhetorically.

"Because you do. I'm going to assemble my presents by hand," Clemont answered.

"Sounds cool. I'm sure your Pokémon will like that," Ash told Clemont.

"Just make sure you don't blow anything up," Bonnie reminded him.

"Come on! Bonnie, my inventions don't _always_ blow up you know," Clemont defended himself.

"Just 99% of the time," Alec teased. Ash and Serena shared a laugh before Alec continued. "I'll head with you two, but I'll head off another way once we get there," Alec told Ash and Serena.

"Great. We should leave our Pokémon here so they can enjoy the surprise more," Ash said. Alec and Serena agreed and the three released their Pokémon.

"Can I take care of them while you're gone?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, Bonnie. Ethan, make sure everyone stays here. That includes you too Nightmare," Alec said.

[Oh alright,] Nightmare grumbled.

"You all stay with Bonnie while we get your presents. We'll be back before sundown," Ash told the Pokémon as they left to catch the monorail.

As they started walking, Alec noticed Serena staring at Ash. "You know, once I'm gone it'll just be you two. Like your on a date," Alec whispered to his sister. Serena immediately went red as a Tomato berry as she realized what Alec said.

Once on the monorail and when they approached the port, Ash was admiring the scene with Serena, but she started looking at Ash and Alec had to resist the urge to tease her.

"This is the heart of the shopping district," Serena said once they got to the center of the commercial district.

"Then I think we should go check out every store," Ash advised.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck," Alec said as he headed off, but winked at Serena with a knowing smile, causing her to blush again.

**Serena's POV**

After Alec left and Serena got control of her blush, she started looking at the stuff that was on display in the store windows, looking for something she could get. While Serena was more focused on accessories, Ash seemed to find other, interesting things. "Serena, check out this awesome face!" Ash called out, pointing to a plush that was a giant Jigglypuff-like body with what looked like a brown Meowth with blue hair. "Do you think Pikachu and the others would like it?" Ash asked.

"It might be the tiniest too big," Serena told him, but that thing was _way _too big for something that would have to go on the road with them.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Ash admitted, giving the plush a second look.

They continued on and Serena saw a crown she thought was cool. "Hey Ash," Serena started but Ash wasn't next to her. "Ash?" she wondered.

"Serena! Look at this cool hat. So, what do you think?" Ash asked her.

"Nice, but, who's going to wear that?" Serena asked him.

"You're right," Ash admitted.

The two continued looking and Serena saw a store that looked promising. "Ash. This shop has some nice things. Come take a look," Serena called out.

"Hey Serena, I think I'm going to check out that store. I'll meet you back at the station," Ash said as he ran off.

Serena wanted to run after him, but remembered she didn't have her gifts for her Pokémon yet. She continued looking around and eventually ran into Alec, who had a bag with him. "I take it your date didn't go according to plan," Alec said as he came up to her.

"No. He ran off to check out another store," Serena admitted, a bit down by the fact.

"Give him time. Honestly, Ash is an idiot for not noticing how you feel," Alec told her.

"I suppose," Serena replied. She then remembered a store she saw a while back and got an idea. "Hey Alec, do you have your keystone on you?" Serena asked.

Alec looked a bit confused before responding. "Yeah…"

"Well, can I borrow it for a bit. I'm thinking that it might give me an idea on what to get my Pokémon," Serena lied.

"Well, I trust you," Alec said as he pulled the stone out of his pocket. "I still have a few things to pick up before I head back to the Pokémon Center. You can give it back then," he added.

"Alright. I'll see you then," Serena said as she headed towards the store.

Once Serena finished all her shopping, she headed back to the monorail where she saw Ash waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Serena told him as she ran up.

"So, did you get em something good?" Ash asked.

"I did. I'm going to decorate them once we get back," Serena answered, she then noticed Ash didn't have anything. "Wait, we're your gifts?" Serena asked.

"I couldn't find a thing," Ash admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Serena said.

"It's alright. I've still got time. You know where Alec is?" Ash asked.

"He said that he'd be heading back early since he found everything," Serena told him as they entered the station.

Once they did, a ball suddenly burst open raining confetti on Ash. "Congratulations!" three workers announced.

"You have the distinct honor of being our one-millionth customer," one of the workers told Ash.

"Who me?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Give this man a round of applause," the same worker told a small crowd of people that gathered around to see what was happening.

"To commemorate this occasion, please accept this gift," another worker said, giving Ash a box.

"Thanks a lot," Ash said as he took the box.

After that little bit of excitement, the two got on the monorail back to the Pokémon Center. "I never expected _I'd_ be the one to get a gift," Ash commented as the train headed off.

"What did they give you?" Serena asked, looking at the box curiously. Ash opened the box and inside was a piece of untied ribbon. "Wow! That's such a pretty ribbon," Serena commented.

"Yeah," Ash said as he closed the box. "But I still have to get a present for all my Pokémon," he added.

"I'm sure Pikachu and the others will love anything you choose. All they care about is that it comes from you," Serena told Ash.

"You think?" Ash asked.

"Sure. What would you like if you got a gift?" Serena asked him.

"Make _me_ happy. Does that matter?" Ash wondered.

"Yeah. They're your Pokémon, and they think just like you do," Serena pointed out.

Ash looked deep in thought for a bit before suddenly standing up. "That's it Serena!" he stated.

Serena looked at him, a bit confused as the train pulled into the station. "Thanks a lot. Later," Ash said as he ran off somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Serena called out after him.

"I've got somewhere to go. I'll meet you back at the Pokémon Center," Ash answered before continuing. Serena sighed in defeat as she headed off to the Pokémon Center.

"I'm back," Serena said as she came through the door. Fennekin immediately ran up to her and hopped into her arms.

"Where's Ash?" Clemont asked.

"He's still looking for a present. But it sounds like he got a great idea," Serena answered. "Is Alec here?" she then asked.

"He's working on his gift in our room. Ethan was trying to peak so he locked himself in," Clemont answered.

"Umbre, Umbreon," Ethan said, though that could have meant anything.

"Anyway. Bonnie, thanks for looking after everyone," Serena thanked.

"Sure thing. It was a lot of fun. Except…" Bonnie started.

"Bonnie, what's the matter?" Clemont asked.

"It's just that, I wanna give everyone a present too, but do I have to be a trainer?" Bonnie wondered.

"Of course you don't. I'm sure everyone will love it," Serena answered.

Samurai huffed and before Serena could say anything, Soar said something to him. Pikachu and Dedenne then said something to Bonnie, lifting her spirits even more. "You mean it? Okay. Then I'll make a drawing of all of you!" Bonnie said excitedly. She got out some art supplies and arranged all the Pokémon so they would work and started drawing.

"I know it'll make a wonderful present," Serena said as she pulled out her supplies. As she was doing so, she knocked her bag over and a small black box tried to make its escape. Serena quickly caught it before it could hit anything.

"What's in there?" Clemont asked.

"Oh, a little something special I got," Serena answered and opened the present a bit to show Clemont.

The inventor flinched back in surprise. "Is that…" he started in shock as Serena nodded.

"Don't mention anything," Serena told Clemont.

"Alright," Clemont said, somewhat reluctantly.

**Alec's POV**

After finishing up his gift, Alec headed down to the lobby and saw Serena and Clemont with their gifts, and it looked like Bonnie made one herself. There wasn't any sign of Ash though. "Where's Ash?" Alec asked as he came out.

"He said he had an idea for his gift before running off somewhere," Serena answered.

Alec's Pokémon then came up to him. [So, what'd you get us?] Ethan asked, failing to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"You'll find out at the festival," Alec answered.

[I told you he'd say that,] Soar said to Ethan.

[I calculated a 92.6% chance that our trainer wouldn't tell us what we got before the festival,] Super added.

[But the festival hasn't started yet. There's still time,] Ethan pointed out.

"No matter how hard you try Ethan, I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait," Alec told his partner. The four and their Pokémon then headed outside to see the city blanketed in light. Ash then came up, holding a large cloth with something in it.

"Where have you been?" Serena asked him.

"It took a little longer then I thought," Ash admitted.

"So, you have your gift?" Alec asked.

"Yep," Ash answered. The five then headed up to the tree and placed their gifts with the others.

They then stood with the crowd while they waited for the sun to fully set, which should be any moment now. "What happens next?" Bonnie asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"I imagine we'll find out soon," Clemont answered.

"Let's begin," Ramos said. All of a sudden, the presents started heading up into the tree. At first, Alec thought that was supposed to happen, but the way Ramos looked at the sight said otherwise.

"What's going on?!" Ash asked in shock. Frogadier then suddenly ran up the tree trunk and threw a Water Pulse at the source of what was pulling the presents up. Team Rocket then fell to the ground, Meowth and Wobbuffet holding a vacuum.

"What's the meaning of this!" Ramos demanded, looking angry for the first time that Alec could remember.

Team Rocket then stood up and chanted their motto. "These gifts belong to us now," Jessie declared.

"And with your Pokémon, we'll complete the set," James added.

"You have a lot of nerve doing this," Alec said as he walked up, hearing some whispers from the crowd as he did so.

"Why should we care? We do whatever we want, whenever we want," Meowth stated.

"Ethan, Iron Tail," Alec ordered coldly. Ethan ran past Team Rocket and cut through the vacuum before continuing on to release all the gifts. "Give up. You can't win," Alec told them.

"Fat chance, twerp!" Jessie shouted as she and James threw out their Pokémon.

"Samurai, Megahorn," Alec said. Samurai threw himself at the two Team Rocket Pokémon and hit them both with the bug-type move. "Hydro Pump." Samurai shot a large stream of water that sent Team Rocket into a blastoff.

After that bit of excitement, everyone got their presents and went to give them to their Pokémon. "To strengthen the bond between Trainer and Pokémon, let us begin our beloved annual festival as we all gather together beneath the Pledging Tree. And now, it's time for the countdown," Ramos announced.

After counting down from five, Ramos moved a lever that lit the lights on the Pledging Tree. It was simply breathtaking.

Everyone then separated to give their presents to their Pokémon and Bonnie started by showing the Pokémon the drawing she made. Serena gave Fennekin a ribbon, Pancham, another set of sunglasses for performances, and Skiddo got a small derby hat. Clemont gave his Pokémon a little music box that was honestly pretty cool.

"Alright everyone, this belongs to all of you, even those of us that aren't here," Alec told them. He pulled out a black book that contained drawings. "Every page in this book represents an important moment on our journey," Alec told them, showing a few pages. As they started looking, Alec got Nightmare's attention. "And Nightmare, this is for you," he told the Gengar, giving him a box. Nightmare opened it up and saw the Gengarite that was fashioned into a brace.

[This is amazing! Thanks, Alec!] Nightmare shouted and went to hug Alec but phased through by ascendant, giving Alec a chill up his spine. [Sorry,] he quickly apologized.

Alec then saw what Ash had gotten, which was a ton of berries. All the Pokémon dove in as the humans watched. "Alec. I've got something for you as well," Serena said, giving Alec a black box.

"What's this?" Alec wondered as he opened the box. His eyes widened as he saw his keystone in a black pearl circle with some string that made it a necklace.

"I know that you haven't replaced the string that held it around your neck originally, so I thought this would work well," Serena told Alec.

"Serena I… Thanks so much," Alec said as he hugged her. After letting her go, Alec pulled the necklace out of the box and put it around his neck.

Serena then noticed three presents still in the bag that was attached to Team Rocket's vacuum. "Who are those for?" Serena wondered as the group headed over and looked at the tags. Two were addressed to Alec, while the third was for Serena.

"Who would send you these?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, only one way to find out," Alec stated. He first opened the long, flat box and he was surprised to see a Z-Ring and crystals for every type and a few others that would probably work for specific Pokémon.

"Isn't that ring Liz used during your battle?" Ash asked.

"It's a Z-Ring. But why am I getting one?" Alec wondered. He then saw a note in the box and opened it.

_Alec_

_I know you're probably surprised by this gift, but me and the Kakunas thought that you deserved this. Use them well._

_Professor Kukui_

"Professor Kukui sent me this?" Alec asked, reading the note again.

"Who's Professor Kukui?" Clemont asked.

"He's the top Pokémon Professor in the Alola region where Duke's from," Alec answered as he pulled out the Z-ring and put it on his left wrist. He then took the Darkinium-Z and put it on the ring before finding a pouch that could go on his belt and a video card that would likely work on his Holo-transceiver. The other crystals went in the pouch and he put the video card into the transceiver. "This contains the way I'll have to move for Z-moves," Alec realized as he saw one of the videos.

"What's in yours, Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, let's take a look," Serena said. She set the box down and opened it to reveal a red dress inside.

"It's so pretty!" Bonnie commented.

"Why do I get the feeling that mom sent that?" Alec asked Serena.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Serena admitted.

[What the…] Ethan said and Alec looked to see Ethan had opened the other present and a Poké Ball rolled out.

"What's in there?" Clemont asked as Alec picked it up.

"Don't know, but only one way to find out," Alec answered. "Come on out!" Alec shouted as he threw the ball into the air. It opened and a Litten appeared.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"It's a Litten. And there's only one person who could have sent me that," Alec stated.

"I'm glad you got those," Nurse Joy said as she came up to the group.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Well, they came in with instructions to let them be found in a surprising way," Nurse Joy explained.

"Well, thanks for telling us. We'd better make some calls Serena," Alec advised. Serena nodded in agreement as Alec returned Litten to its ball. The little one hadn't spoken yet, so Alec wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but he'd have time to figure it out.

Alec's theory turned out to be correct as Professor Kukui confirmed that Litten was from him. After he finished, Serena called mom.

"Hi, mom. I was wondering something, did you send me this?" Serena asked, holding the dress up so mom could see.

"Do you like it?" mom asked.

"Yeah, I do," Serena answered.

"I figured if you were going to enter the Pokémon Showcase, you'd want a brand new outfit. I was right," mom explained.

"You were," Serena confirmed.

"And I know that you never like any of the outfit's I like, so I got something I don't like. I know you'll be amazing, so good luck," mom added.

The group then saw fireworks going off outside the window and they stepped out to get a better look. As they went on, Alec overheard Ash talking to Serena. "Here, take this. I wanted you to have something from me," he told Serena, handing her a box.

"What for?" Serena asked.

Ash looked at the Pokémon before saying, "I never would have been able to choose a present for them without your help. So, this is just my way of saying thanks a lot."

"Thank you, Ash, I'll always treasure it," Serena told him. Alec smiled at the sight.

[Sounds like things are going to get more interesting from here on out,] Ethan told Alec.

"Sure does. We have a new member on the team and Serena has her first showcase tomorrow. Things are looking up," Alec stated.


	32. A Showcase Debut

A Showcase Debut

**Alec's POV**

Alec watched and copied the movements that were played on his holo-transceiver. He was trying to memorize them so he could perform Z-moves whenever he wanted. His team were out of their balls, watching as well as taking the time to learn the movements as best as their bodies would allow them. Ethan, Super, Samurai, and Soar were still with Alec while Nightmare and Voltier were swapped with his Torterra, Tank, and the newest member of the team, Inferno, the Litten he got.

"Alec! Are you ready to get going?" Ash asked. Alec turned to see Serena raring to go for her first showcase.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said as he returned everyone but Ethan and Inferno, who he was keeping with him for the time being. That, and over the last two days he and Fennekin really got along as their trainers did. Inferno jumped onto Alec's shoulder while Ethan walked beside him as the group made their way to the Showcase.

"Okay, where's registration?" Serena wondered as they entered the building.

"There you are!" a voice called out behind them and the group turned to see Shauna running up to them.

"Hi Shauna," Serena greeted.

"So you're in the Coumarine Showcase too?" Clemont asked.

"I can't stand by and let Serena win. Because from this point on, we're rivals right?" Shauna pointed out.

"Uh, that's right," Serena answered, sounding a bit unnerved.

"But there's no way I'm going to lose," Shauna said, holding her hand out for Serena to shake.

Serena's unnerved look turned into confidence as she grabbed Shauna's hand and pulled it up. "I'm not going to lose either," Serena told her.

They went to take a look at the stage they'd be performing on from the stands and both performers seemed nervous. "Pretty cool place, huh?" Ash asked, not picking up on the tension Serena and Shauna were feeling. Alec responded by elbowing him before putting his finger to his mouth, telling Ash to be quiet.

"Kind of nerve-racking isn't it? I've done this once before, but I'm still nervous," Shauna told Serena.

[I hope I can do this,] Fennekin muttered.

[I believe in you. You've got this,] Inferno told her confidently.

**Serena's POV**

After Serena and Shauna got themselves registered, they headed to where the other Performers were, most of them already in their outfits and taking care of their Pokémon.

"Right, I've got other rivals," Serena said to herself.

"Of course. Try not to get overwhelmed," Shauna advised.

"Make way. Your queen is coming through," a woman wearing a purple dress said as she pushed past Serena and Shauna.

"She's confident," Shauna commented with a bit of scorn.

The two went to get changed and Serena sat next to Shauna while they waited for the Showcase to start. "So, I have to ask. What's going on with you and Alec?" Shauna asked.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I mean that you two seem pretty close, but I thought you had eyes for Ash," Shauna explained.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know yet," Serena realized. "Me and Alec are twins," she explained.

"Ooooh. Now that you mention that, I can see it," Shauna stated.

A screen then turned on in the waiting room. "Bonjour, people of Kalos. The oldest fans of Pokémon. The Coumarine Rookie Class Pokémon Festival Showcase, the celebration of beginnings, is about to begin with grace and elegance," a voice said as the host, Pierre, seemingly jumped out of the stage wall onto the stage itself. "I will be your guide through this splendid dream world."

"And the winner of the Rookie Class will receive the coveted Princess Key," Pierre announced, holding a golden key with a green jewel in the center up so the audience could see.

An employee then opened the door. "Shauna, Jessily, Alouette, you're coming up," she said.

"Off I go. Wish me luck," Shauna said as she headed towards the door followed by the woman with the other two performers, one of them being the one in the purple dress that was acting like she was the Kalos Queen already, the other wearing a white dress and with a Furfrou.

Serena turned back to the TV screen as Pierre continued and explained how to become Kalos Queen, but Serena had already memorized it by heart. Getting three Princess Keys allows one to enter the Showcase to become Kalos Queen. "So sit back as I take you by the hand and lead you to our Pokémon Showcase Performances. And now, I set the theme performance for the first stage. And this exciting theme is Pokémon Styling!" Pierre announced as three rooms full of fashion supplies rose from the floor.

"Now, here are our first three performers," Pierre said as a platform rose from the stage with Shauna and the other two performers. The one who Serena assumed was Jessily made a big deal out of the crowd's cheers, making Serena's dislike of her grow.

"Using our Pokémon Styling theme, performers will see who can best style their Pokémon at the height of fashion all within ten minutes. However, only one of our three performers will advance to the next stage," Pierre explained.

Shauna and the other two performers stepped into their rooms and waited for the clock to start. "It's time to style away!" Pierre announced. He then snapped his fingers and a holographic hourglass turned over.

Serena watched with anticipation, as time went on. A few minutes before the end, the rooms hid the performers for the finishing touches.

"And now let's view their artistry," Pierre said once the ten minutes were up. "I call on Alouette, and her Pokémon, Furfrou." Pierre's Klefki flew over to the room and unlocked the door. Alouette and Furfrou stepped out. Furfrou's fur had been made blue on its feet, head, tail, chest, and some fur that draped down like ears. Serena had to admit that it looked good.

Once she was done, it was now Shauna and Bulbasaur's turn. Shauna had primarily gone with flowers and had made a bouquet on Bulbasaur's back with two hearts on her head, one red, one yellow. "Wow, way to go Shauna," Serena commented.

Next up was Jessily and her Pumpkaboo. Serena was shocked by what Jessily went with. Pumpkaboo looked like something out of a haunted mansion, which didn't seem to go well with the audience as unlike Shauna and Alouette, there either was no applause or so little that the camera didn't pick it up.

Once all three performers were done, Pierre turned to the audience. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, you will be the judge. Please grab your glow sticks and when I give the signal, please light up your glow stick in the color that corresponds with the performer that you think won," Pierre said, a screen showing the performers and the color.

The colors went out and Serena noticed that the vast majority went to Shauna and Alouette while Jessily was ignored. "The performer that will be advancing to the next stage is, Performer Shauna!" Pierre announced, looking at the scoring. Shauna had won by a decent amount but she and Alouette completely landslide Jessily.

"Nice work Shauna!" Serena celebrated. Alouette seemed to take the loss well and was seen talking to Shauna, but Jessily just stormed off stage.

As time went on and other performances went by, Serena was getting more and more nervous. "You'll be great, don't worry Serena," Shauna told her, seeing her nervousness.

Serena then heard her name called. "Time to get ready, you're up all next." Serena took a deep breath before heading towards the stage where she stood on the platform, waiting to be sent up.

**Alec's POV**

After Shauna won her first-round competition, the group waited for Serena as other performers went. "Where's Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure she'll be out soon," Clemont reassured her.

"And now for our last three performers," Pierre announced and Serena was on the platform this time. Her composition being a Fletchling and a female Meowstic.

"There she is!" Ash called out.

"You can do it, Serena!" Bonnie cheered.

[You've got this Fennekin!] Inferno called out.

"Go Serena!" Alec cheered.

"I'm getting nervous and I'm only in the audience," Clemont commented.

"It's a good thing you're not a performer then," Alec joked.

Serena and the two other girls went into their rooms and got started. As the timer turned orange, the rooms hid the performers and the final touches were made. Alec wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was getting a bit nervous as well.

The timer blew into orange lights as the time ran out. "Of course, that signals that time is up. First up, Blanch and her Pokémon Meowstic," Pierre announced. Meowstic had three earrings in each ear with the center one having a star hang, blush on her face, a red plaid tie, and a purple armband around each arm.

She was followed up by Clarise and Fletchinder, who had a top hat and tie. Not much that could be done with a Pokémon of Fletchinder's size.

"Last but not least, Serena and Fennekin," Pierre announced as Klefki opened up her room.

Serena stepped out with Fennekin by her side, wearing a small hat, a ribbon around her neck, a small pink skirt, a white shoe on each paw, and beads on her tail. Serena waved to the crowd which cheered for her loudly.

"Aww. That's the cutest thing!" Bonnie commented.

"Awesome, great you two," Ash cheered.

[They've got this,] Ethan stated. That's when things went wrong. Fennekin stepped on the ribbon causing the fox to trip and fall to the ground, sending the hat and the beads flying.

Serena immediately ran up to Fennekin as Alec muttered, "Oh no."

[Fennekin…] Inferno started, but didn't say anything else.

Once Serena was back with the other two, Alec noticed them giving his sister looks of sympathy. Serena lost the vote by a landslide and Alec shared a looked with Ash. He nodded and the two headed over to the entrance for the performers to wait for Serena.

She eventually walked out with Fennekin, Pancham, and Skiddo, all looking defeated. "You alright Serena?" Alec asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Serena said, but the way she said it told Alec she wasn't.

"No, you're not fine Serena. You don't have to lie to us," Ash told her.

"Ash… I…" Serena started. She then lost it as tears went down her face and she hugged Ash. He was surprised at first, but then embraced Serena as she cried into his jacket. Alec watched and saw Inferno trying to comfort Fennekin.

[It's not your fault,] Inferno said.

[Yes it is. I'm the one who tripped. I should've been paying attention to where my ribbons were,] Fennekin stated.

Alec then put his hand on Serena's shoulder, getting her attention. "I'm sorry Alec. I wasn't good enough. You're probably disappointed in me," Serena said.

"No. I'm not. And don't _ever_ let yourself think that I am. We're siblings, family, we're there for each other," Alec told her.

"Why don't we watch Shauna's performance," Ash suggested. Serena nodded sadly and they headed back to the stands to watch, but they didn't sit down in their seats, instead, they watched from behind the seats.

They got there just in time to see Shauna rise from the platform with Bulbasaur and Flabébé. Flabébé used Fairy Wind to surround Shauna and Bulbasaur, who used Petal Dance to do the same. Shauna then took out a long ribbon on a stick and started twirling it around.

Once Fairy Wind and Petal Dance made it impossible to see what Shauna was doing, Bulbasaur used Solar Beam to reveal she used her vines to get herself in the air while making a large heart. Flabébé landed on Bulbasaur's bulb as Shauna stood under Bulbasaur. The sparkles from the Solar Beam really making Shauna shine. She took a bow as the audience applauded.

Alec and Ash were both impressed, but what Serena thought about it was impossible to tell. Later, the votes came through and the three voted for Shauna, who ended up winning the Showcase.

"Shauna's one step ahead of me now," Serena commented with a small smile.

"You'll catch up in no time," Ash reassured her and Alec gave her a supportive nod.

After the showcase, they meet up with Shauna. "Congratulations Shauna," Serena told her.

"Thanks Serena," Shauna replied. "I'm going to tell Tierno and Trevor. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," she added.

"I'll catch up to you in no time," Serena told Shauna.

"Right. Let's both do our best to become Kalos Queen. Bye you guys. I'll see you later," Shauna said as she left.

"Bye," Bonnie said as she waved after her.

"Take care Shauna," Clemont added.

"Why don't we get some dinner at the Pokémon Center," Alec offered.

"Yay!" Bonnie celebrated and took Serena by the hand before heading off to the Pokémon Center.

"Is Serena alright?" Clemont asked Alec and Ash.

"To be honest, I don't know. When we went to see if she's alright she tried to play it off, but she seems fine now," Ash said. Alec, however, knew that Serena's positivity was an attempt to hide how much she was hurting inside. He knew because he was like that, and may still be.

As they finished up dinner, Serena went to take the attention off her. "Alright Ash. You're next," Serena stated. Ash looked a bit confused at first. "Going for your fifth badge," she reminded him.

"My fifth badge already," Ash said aloud.

[It's that time already,] Pikachu added.

"So Ash, any ideas on which gym you plan on challenging next?" Alec asked.

It wasn't Ash who answered, but Clemont. "The Lumiose Gym. That time is upon us," he said.

"Wait, I thought you already challenged the Lumiose Gym?" Alec wondered.

"Funny story actually," Clemont said. He then proceeded to tell Alec about how he built a robot to help him handle his gym leader duties, but he lost control over Clembot, which is what he named the robot, and ended up getting kicked out of his own gym.

"So you're telling me that the Lumiose Gym is under the control of an insane robot?" Alec asked.

"Not anymore. I managed to reprogram Clembot and now everything's fine," Clemont explained.

"Well, that's good. I was about to fly to Lumiose City and wreck it for you," Alec admitted.

"Still Clemont. Let's give it all we got," Ash told him.

When Alec woke up the next morning, he found Inferno patting his face. "Hmm, what's up Inferno?" Alec asked, slightly groggy.

[Serena's gone, and so are Fennekin, Pancham, and Skiddo,] he told Alec. That immediately jerked Alec awake and he went to get changed quickly, Ethan using Psychic to get his jacket.

He went outside as the sun was starting to rise. "Soar, come on out!" Alec called out. The valiant Pokémon appeared in the sky. "I need you to look for Serena in the air," he told him. Soar flew up but stopped almost immediately.

[I've got her. She's at the docks,] Soar reported.

"Alright," Alec said as he returned him. He, Ethan, and Inferno ran down to the docks and found Serena standing on one of them with Fennekin, Pancham, and Skiddo. The three Pokémon appeared to be trying to comfort Serena.

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it?" Alec asked Serena, who turned in shock to see Alec.

"How did you…" Serena started, but stopped herself knowing Alec wouldn't have too much trouble tracking her down.

"Come on. What's wrong? This is more than you simply losing," Alec asked.

"It's just… After seeing how well you won against Diantha and seeing Ash beat Ramos, I thought that my victory would be easy. But then I overlooked the smallest detail and it cost me everything. I guess I thought since you were invincible I would be as well," Serena explained.

Alec walked up to stand beside her as Serena looked out to the ocean. "I know I seem invincible, but I'm not. Even to this day I always am questioning my every action in battle, even those that I won. 'If I had used this move instead of that one. If I used one Pokémon instead of another.' And those were more apparent when I lost a battle, and I lost more than I'd like to admit in my early days as a trainer. No one is immune to failure. Not even me," Alec told her.

"But… you're the champion now. I can't see you doubting yourself and you don't act like it," Serena pointed out.

"I don't. Because, whether I like it or not, when the chips are down everything rides on me. My choices determine whether or not we experience victory or defeat. It's like that in all trainers, some just face it differently than others," Alec stated. He put a supportive hand on Serena's shoulders. "You won't always come out on top in things. You have to learn from your mistakes and not let them define you," Alec advised.

"When did you become an expert?" Serena asked, a small joking tone in her voice.

"Since I helped you back at summer camp when you were unsure of your dream," Alec said lightheartedly. "Still, if you ever need me, I'm always willing to listen," Alec added.

"Thanks Alec," Serena said as she hugged him. After letting him go, she turned back to the water. "I'm going to be out here for a little bit longer, but I'll be back before we leave," Serena promised.

"I'll see you then," Alec said as she left.

[You think she'll be alright?] Ethan asked.

"I don't know Ethan. Only time will tell," Alec answered.

[I just hope Fennekin can stop blaming herself for what happened,] Inferno stated.

[Well, if you two's relationship is anything like Alec and Serena's, I think it'll work out,] Ethan reassured the newest member of Alec's team.

Later, everyone was waiting in the lobby for Serena. "Where's Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"She said she'd be back before we leave," Alec told them.

"Back from where?" Clemont asked.

"Well, I'll go look," Ash said. He then suddenly stopped and Alec saw Serena, but she had completely changed her look. Her hat, shoes, and socks were still the same, but her hair was cut short, and she was wearing a pink shirt that went down to where her old skirt length was and was wearing a red, no sleeve jacket with large pockets.

"Sorry I'm late. What'd you think?" Serena asked the group.

"Your hair…" Ash started.

"What in the world did you do?!" Clemont asked in shock.

"You chopped most of it off?! Come on! I liked your long hair," Bonnie complained.

"Well, I'm learning from my mistakes," Serena said, looking at Alec.

[Pretty sure that's not what you had in mind,] Ethan commented to Alec, but he didn't say anything. He merely smiled at Serena.

"Besides, I think it looks kind of cute," Serena commented.

"Yeah, I think so too," Ash said, earning a small blush from Serena. Ash then looked to Serena's chest and Alec then noticed the blue ribbon. "Is that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's the present you gave me," Serena answered, still blushing.

"It looks great," Ash complimented her.

Serena then ran out the door. "Okay. Let's go to Lumiose City. I'll race you there," Serena called out as she ran off with everyone right behind her.

"Hey! It's my gym battle you know," Ash pointed out.

"Against me!" Clemont added. They raced till they got out of town and were mostly out of breath, but Alec felt that it was worth it.


	33. An Oasis of Hope

An Oasis of Hope

**Alec's POV**

After leaving Coumarine City, the group found themselves in the Lumiose Wastelands that stood between the two cities and stopped for a water break. Besides Ethan, Pikachu, and Dedenne, the only other Pokémon out was Goomy since he needed almost constant hydration.

"How long do these rocks go on for?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yeah, that bare ground goes on forever," Serena commented.

"There's an oasis in this area that's inhabited by a bunch of Spoink, though I don't remember where it is exactly," Alec stated.

"Well we can at least refill our water there," Clement said.

Goomy then let out what sounded like a cough. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

[I'm alright,] Goomy answered.

"I don't think it's sick. I think Goomy's starting to learn a new move," Clemont theorized.

"Wow! That would be so awesome," Ash said excitedly. "Though if you're going to learn new moves, we're going to have to train," he added.

"How about a battle against Inferno then. He could use some training as well," Alec offered.

"Sure," Ash agreed.

The two went to separate sides and Alec threw out Inferno. "Alright Inferno, this is our first battle together so let's win it," Alec encouraged him.

[Yeah!] Inferno shouted enthusiastically.

"Okay Goomy, use Rain Dance!" Ash ordered. Goomy formed a small cloud above Inferno which started raining on him. Inferno immediately jumped out from underneath and shock himself to get the water off.

"Suppose I should have expected that," Alec muttered to himself. "Inferno, use Scratch!" Alec commanded. Inferno ran up to Goomy and hit him with his claws.

"You alright Goomy?" Ash asked.

[I'm… I'm good,] Goomy answered.

"Alright. Goomy, use-" Ash started when a Spoink hopped into the middle of the battle, causing both trainers to stop. Spoink hopped up to Ash but fell before he could reach him.

[Help…] was all Spoink said before he lost consciousness.

"Clemont! Look!" Bonnie shouted.

"I'm on it," Clemont said as he ran up to Ash.

"What did this to him?" Alec wondered, looking at the bruise on Spoink's head.

Clemont was able to heal the bruise in no time and it wasn't long before Spoink regained consciousness. [Thank you so much!] Spoink shouted once he was up.

"What happened? How did you get hurt anyway?" Ash asked.

[A Grumpig came into the oasis where me and my friends live. I tried to fight back, but I was hit with a Shadow Ball and was sent flying out of the oasis. I'm looking for someone to help me,] Spoink said and Alec translated for the group.

[Wait, what?!] Spoink suddenly asked.

[Don't worry about it,] Ethan told Spoink. Alec then realized that Spoink was probably reacting to Alec translating for him.

"Well we can't let someone bully the Spoink out of there home," Ash said determinedly.

"Agreed. Can you lead us to the oasis?" Serena asked Spoink. Spoink nodded and started hopping in a direction.

The group followed and it didn't take long for them to arrive at the oasis but what made Alec nervous was the fact that they walked in unopposed. "You'd think someone who recently conquered an area would be defending it pretty fiercely," Alec stated.

"Who cares, this place is amazing!" Bonnie commented, looking around at all the trees that had berries on them.

"I can't believe there's all this green in the middle of the Badlands," Serena added.

[Hold up, get down,] Spoink said, motioning the group to lower themselves.

Spoink quietly hopped up to one of the springs and hid by some brush. Looking on the other side, the group saw Grumpig laying on a rock eating some food while a bunch of Spoinks were holding food as others were gathering more.

[Delicious,] Grumpig said as he finished and tossed an apple. A Spoink joined the line and slipped on a peal that had been thrown which caused the Spoink to hit the ones in front of it sending all the food flying.

Some of the food hit Grumpig. [What do you fools think you're doing?!] Grumpig demanded.

[Apologies sire, we didn't mean it,] the Spoinks that tripped said quickly.

[You idiots deserve punishment!] Grumpig shouted as he used Shadow Ball on the Spoinks that tripped. [And let that be a lesson to the rest of you fools. I won't tolerate something like this!] Grumpig shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"It's quite simple. Grumpig took control of the Spoink's home, so we'll just take it back," Alec answered.

"Yeah, let's do this," Ash said. The group stepped out and went around the spring.

"Hey Grumpig! You're causing trouble for the Spoink and it's not appreciated," Ash shouted, getting Grumpig's attention. But he didn't look interested.

[I'm not even going to bother with you people,] Grumpig muttered. The orbs on his body then glowed. [Take care of them,] Grumpig ordered.

The Spoink, except for the one with the group, turned on the trainers, their eyes glowing purple. "What are they doing?" Serena asked.

"Grumpig must be controlling them," Clemont stated.

[Use Psybeam,] Grumpig ordered. Some of the Spoink fired and the group dodged them with Ethan absorbing a few hits. The Spoink then started using Hidden Power and Shadow Ball and they once again missed.

[Oh no you don't!] Pikachu shouted as he jumped off Ash's shoulder, cheeks sparking.

"Pikachu, no! The Spoink aren't responsible for this!" Ash told his buddy.

[But what do we do?] Pikachu asked.

"We aim for the big one. Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. Ethan fired the black rings at Grumpig but some of the Spoink jumped in front of the attack. "Crap," Alec muttered in frustration.

"Let's withdraw until we can figure out a plan," Clemont advised.

"Good idea," Ash agreed. The group started running with Pikachu picking up Goomy with moves being sent at them.

"Over there!" Serena shouted, pointing to a cave. The group ran into it as attacks landed behind them.

It didn't take them long to realize that the cave they chose was a bad one as they ran into a dead-end not far from the entrance. Before they could run out, bars fell from the roof of the cave, trapping the group.

"Oh you've _got to be kidding me_!" Alec shouted annoyed, already knowing who was behind this.

[Man, if you all were going to be that easy to beat I wouldn't have sent my servants after you,] Grumpig mocked. Team Rocket then appeared beside Grumpig and said their motto.

"Let us out of here!" Ash demanded.

"Now why would we do that?" Jessie asked mockingly. She and James then noticed Serena's new look. "Hey Twerpette, a haircut."

"Perhaps nursing a broken heart?" James asked.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Alec shouted in anger as he ran into the bars, shocking everyone.

"Oh, did we hit a nerve?" Jessie asked mockingly.

"Maybe he's so disappointed in the twerpette that he wants to diss her himself," Meowth theorized.

That really did it for Alec. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Alec shouted as he ran into the bars again, harder this time, and surprised everyone by knocking a few of them down. "Tank, use Earthquake!" Alec shouted as he threw the Poké Ball holding his Torterra. Tank appeared and hit the ground causing the cave and ground to shake and fracture.

Tank then suddenly stopped. "Why did you stop?! Earthquake!" Alec ordered.

Tank turned to face Alec. [No,] he answered.

"Excuse me? I gave you an order! Now use Earthquake!" Alec shouted.

"Let's get out of here before the twerp gets control of his Pokémon!" Meowth shouted. Team Rocket and Grumpig turned to flee, but the cave roof let off some rocks that landed in front of them. They were still able to slip out somehow though.

"You know what, forget Earthquake. Leaf Storm, now!" Alec commanded. But Tank still didn't listen.

[I will not follow you if you intend to fight out of anger,] Tank stated.

Alec growled in frustration. "Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec ordered.

[Not. Happening,] Ethan answered sternly.

"Alec stop!" Serena shouted as she grabbed Alec's shoulder. "You have to stop this," she told him, a pleading look in her eyes.

Alec looked back to see Tanks attack had almost caused the cave to collapse with them in it. "Tank, take down those rocks with Leaf Storm," Alec said. The tree on Tank's back fired the leaves at the rocks, sending them out of the cave.

[Alright, you all want to fight, I'll give you one,] Grumpig said. Alec responded by returning Tank.

"You can have this one. Team Rocket's mine," Alec said as he headed into the trees to search for Team Rocket.

**Serena's POV**

After Alec ran into the trees, the rest of the group turned to face Grumpig, who looked ready to battle. "Alright Goomy, let's do this," Ash said.

Grumpig prepared to use Psybeam on Goomy. "Goomy, use Bide!" Ash commanded. Grumpig fired and Goomy took the attack, his body having a red outline. Grumpig then fired off a Shadow Ball and Goomy took that as well.

Goomy let loose a white beam that hit Grumpig that didn't appear to do much. Grumpig then let out Hidden Power. "Use Bide again!" Ash ordered. Goomy took the Hidden Power and another Psybeam before firing again, but Grumpig dodged this time.

Grumpig fired more attacks at Goomy, who absorbed them with Bide. Getting irritated, Grumpig prepared to use Iron Tail. "Goomy! Look out!" Ash shouted as he ran in front of Grumpig's attack.

"Ash!" Serena called out. Ash managed to get up and faced Grumpig.

"You did Goomy, I'll protect you now," Ash told him.

Goomy then started glowing. "I think Goomy's evolving!" Clemont shouted. Goomy's body shifted and when the light died down, Goomy was now a Sliggoo.

Grumpig looked even more irritated and prepared to fire Hidden Power. "Dodge it!" Ash shouted. Sliggoo jumped up and hung from the ceiling of the cave. Wind then started swirling around Sliggoo as a blue orb appeared in his mouth.

"That's Dragon Breath," Clemont realized.

"Awesome! You've learned a new move!" Ash celebrated before turning to Grumpig. "Use Dragon Breath!" Ash ordered. Sliggoo fired what looked like blue fire that sent Grumpig flying out of the cave. That also freed all the Spoink from his control.

"Now we have to find Alec," Serena said. The group nodded and headed in the direction they last saw Alec go.

**Alec's POV**

After getting out of the cave, Alec found Team Rocket's balloon with Team Rocket loading some of the oasis' fruit into the balloon.

Grumpig then suddenly fell out of the sky and landed on some of the fruit that hadn't been loaded yet. "Hey, who invited you?" Jessie asked in surprise.

[You've got to help, those trainers are too strong!] Grumpig pleaded.

"No thanks, showtimes over," Jessie answered after getting the translation from Meowth. "Our business with you is done."

"But not with me," Alec said as he stepped out of the trees.

"Uh oh! Strong Twerp incoming!" James shouted in panic.

"Let's just take what we have while we can!" Meowth suggested in panic as well.

"Alright gang, come on out!" Alec shouted as he let out Super, Samurai, Soar, and Tank.

[Let's deal with these honorless Malamars,] Samurai stated.

"Let's move it!" Jessie shouted as Team Rocket ran to the balloon where Wobbuffet already was.

"Samurai, Tank, Hydro Pump and Leaf Storm on the balloon!" Alec ordered. The two fired with Tank's Leaf Storm swirling around Samurai's Hydro Pump. The combined attack hit the balloon, destroying it and sending all the fruit flying.

[You're all responsible for this!] Grumpig shouted as he prepared to use Psybeam.

"Take him Ethan," Alec said. Ethan ran up to Grumpig and fired Night Shade into his side before sending Grumpig into a tree with Iron Tail, knocking him out.

"We won't stand for this, come on out Pumpkaboo!" Jessie shouted.

"Show them what we mean Inkay!" James shouted, both throwing their Poké Balls.

"Soar, Brave Bird!" Alec commanded. Soar swooped down from above with blue flame around him and slammed into Team Rocket's Pokémon, knocking them out.

"I sense a blastoff in our immediate future!" Meowth shouted, seeing both what happened.

"Super, use Psychic then Meteor Mash!" Alec shouted. Super threw Team Rocket up then hitting them with the steel-type move, sending Team Rocket into a blastoff once again.

"Alec!" Ash shouted as he and the group ran up with a Sliggoo, which Alec assumed had evolved from Goomy.

"Team Rocket's gone, they won't be bothering us for a while," Alec told them as he returned his Pokémon. "So Goomy evolved?" Alec asked, looking at Sliggoo.

"Yeah, and learned how to use Dragon Breath," Ash answered.

"You alright though?" Serena asked Alec.

"I'm good now. Sorry for scaring you all like that," Alec apologized.

"It's fine, just try not to make something like that a habit," Serena said. Alec nodded as all the Spoink appeared and encircled Grumpig, looking angry.

Grumpig regained consciousness and saw the angry glares the Spoink were giving him. [Hey… about the whole 'taking over' thing, can we let bygones be bygones? I'll even give the food back,] Grumpig said as he started pushing some of the food towards the Spoink.

The Spoink they meet earlier then hopped up to Grumpig. [You know if you had just asked for food we would have gladly given you some,] Spoink said, giving Grumpig a fruit.

[And someone as powerful as you would really help defend this place against others,] another Spoink added.

[You mean I can stay?] Grumpig asked.

[As long as you promise to no longer cause any trouble,] a third Spoink answered.

[Thank you so much,] Grumpig said through tears of joy.

The group got some food from the oasis before saying goodbye to Grumpig and the Spoink and continuing on their journey. Though Alec looked forward to getting some sleep. He was exhausted.


	34. Lumiose Power Problems

Lumiose Power Problems

**Alec's POV**

Still going through the Lumiose Badlands, the group was hoping to be out soon. "Once we get through this area, we'll be close to Lumiose City," Serena said, looking at her guidebook. Clemont then caught up with Luxio, who was helping him out.

"You good Clemont?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clemont answered, sounding a bit exhausted.

"When we get to Lumiose City, let's have our battle right away," Ash told him.

"Sure. You got it," Clemont responded.

"Well let's get out of the Badlands first. That's kind of important," Alec remarked.

"Fair enough," Ash said.

The group stopped for lunch shortly after. "I'm really hungry," Bonnie complained.

"It's almost ready Bonnie," Clemont told her.

"Make sure you eat a lot buddy. You can't battle on an empty stomach," Ash told his partner.

"Geez Ash, calm down. We're not even in Lumiose City yet but you're acting like you'll be battling in a few minutes," Alec commented.

Alec then picked up a whiff of smoke. "Clemont! It's burning!" Bonnie shouted. The other three looked to see that what Clemont was cooking was indeed burning. Most of it had black scorch marks on them.

"Hard as a rock-type," Bonnie complained, poking at her food.

"Sorry about that Bonnie," Clemont said, rubbing the back of his head.

"This isn't like you at all. Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"I guess I got lost in thought," Clemont answered. Alec looked at Clemont before sharing a look with Ethan.

[He's worried, isn't he?] Ethan asked Luxio.

[He's been acting odder and odder as we've gotten closer to Lumiose City,] Luxio admitted.

After they finished their meal, the group continued on there way. "Is it just me or is it getting hotter out here?" Alec asked as he was so hot that he had to take off his jacket.

"It does feel that way," Ash admitted.

They then noticed a facility in the distance. "What's that?" Ash asked.

"That's the Kalos Power Plant," Clemont answered.

"My big brother designed that place," Bonnie stated. That surprised everyone but Clemont, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"Not exactly, I just helped with the programming," Clemont pointed out. "It works by taking energy from the sun using satellites then sending that energy back down here as microwaves. It's then stored in a superconductor ring before being distributed," Clemont explained.

"Yep, that makes sense," Ash said.

"Wait, you understood all that sciencey stuff?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. Science is so amazing that it just made sense," Ash answered. The whole group except Ash sweatdropped at his response.

"I know, let's check the power plant up close," Serena suggested.

"Yeah! Then maybe we'll come across some rare electric-types," Ash added.

"It's possible," Clemont stated.

The group then headed for the power plant which turned out to be on the other side of a ravine connected by a bridge. "It looks like a secret base," Ash commented.

"A little bit," Alec added.

"That's odd. That antenna is normally pointed to the sky so it can receive energy from the satellites," Clemont said, pointing to the antenna, which was pointing to the ground.

"So do antenna's feel sad too?" Bonnie asked.

"Could the place be doing a dia-what's-it?" Alec asked.

"It's diagnostic, and it's possible," Clemont said.

"We should check it out," Ash suggested.

The group agreed and headed towards the power plant. As they got close, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Luxio started acting strange. Electricity was sparking from them all acting like their heads hurt.

"What in the world is going on? I'm starting to lose what they're saying," Alec wondered.

"How can that happen?" Serena asked.

"I wish I knew," Alec admitted. Instinct started to take effect as Alec's hand slipped down to Tank's ball. Pikachu, Dedenne, and Luxio then brought themselves to their full height and started to walk towards the power plant.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked them.

The three electric-types then turned around and used electric-type attacks on them. Alec immediately grabbed Tank's ball and threw it. The Torterra appeared and took the moves, shrugging them off. The three then ran towards the plant.

"What's gotten into those three?" Serena wondered.

Alec then saw Ethan's ears perk up. [Duck!] he shouted. Alec shouted a warning and immediately dove to the ground with the others not far behind him. Something then zoomed over them, heading towards the plant as well.

"Where are you going?!" a girl's voice shouted behind the group. They turned around to see one running up with a Swampert. She was about Alec's age with bright blue eyes and brown hair that went just past her shoulders wearing a white shirt, a purple sleeveless vest, brown pants, and black socks and shoes.

"What's going on?" Alec asked as she ran up to the group, panting.

"I don't know. One moment everything was fine then suddenly my Magnezone popped out of its ball and flew in this direction. When I tried to stop it, it attacked me. I would have been electrocuted if Lagoon hadn't come out," she answered, pointing to the Swampert.

[I wish we knew what happened to Magno,] Lagoon said worriedly.

"We just had the same thing happen to us," Ash said.

"They were heading towards the plant, so we'd better get moving. Return Tank," Alec said. As they made their way to the plant, the girl introduced herself as Cassidy from Hoenn and returned Lagoon.

When they got to the plant, they saw a ton of Pokémon in front of the plant, all staring at the metal doors that go into the plant. "Look at all of them," Serena said.

"They're all electric-types too," Clemont added.

"That can't be a coincidence," Cassidy stated.

"Yeah. Somethings going on and the plant has something to do with it," Alec added.

The doors then opened and all the Pokémon gathered entered. "Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie shouted at the same time. The group ran to the doors, but they closed before they could get to them.

"What do we do?" Serena asked.

"We can fly over," Alec said as he grabbed Soar's Poké Ball.

"I wouldn't advise that. We're dealing with electric-types and they could knock us out of the sky if we aren't careful," Cassidy advised.

"Any idea on how to get in Clemont?" Ash asked the tech-wiz.

"Give me a moment. I only saw the blueprints for this place once so I'm trying to remember," Clemont said as he dove into thought. "That's it. This place has giant air vents. We can slip in through those."

Clemont led the way down the ravine to where two large air vents sat. "Kay, come on out Frogadier!" Ash shouted as he threw the Poké Ball. "See those vents? I need you to stop one of the fans," Ash ordered.

[You got it,] Frogadier replied. He threw some of his frubbles into one of the blades, stopping it.

"Watch your head," Clemont said as he started walking down the pipe with the others following him and Alec put his jacket back on. As they made their way down the vent, it started getting smaller forcing the group to crawl. "These vents run through the whole plant, so we should find something if we keep moving," Clemont said as they approached a small light source.

"The workers are down there?" Clemont suddenly said as he got to the vent.

"Are they alright?" Alec asked.

"They appear to be tied up," Clemont answered.

"Is somebody up there?" a voice asked which Alec assumed was one of the workers. Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, and Serena then fell through the vent and on to the ground. Cassidy, Alec, and Ethan then climbed out themselves.

"Who are you? Are you one of them too?" the same worker asked.

"One of who?" Ash asked.

The worker didn't answer Ash as he and the other two looked at Alec. "Champion?! What are you doing here?" another worker asked.

"Champion?!" Cassidy asked in surprise, looking at Alec.

Alec rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I might have forgotten to mention I'm Kalos' Champion," Alec admitted.

"You definitely did," Cassidy muttered as the rest of the group undid the rope holding the workers.

"This plant has been taken over," the first worker said.

"A trio of hijackers consisting of a man, a woman, and a Meowth," the second worker continued.

"Not only that, but the Meowth can talk," the first one added.

The group, except for Cassidy, immediately knew who had taken over. Cassidy then snickered. "Are you sure you all weren't hit on the head. Pokémon can't talk," she said.

"This one can. We've encountered this group before," Alec told her.

"Team Rocket," Ash cursed.

"So that's what they're called?" a worker asked.

"Yeah, but how did they get in here?" Alec asked.

"We let them in thinking they were in need. They got the drop on us and before we knew it, we were tied up. They said something about aiming the antenna at the ground which would allow them to catch electric-type Pokémon. We tried to protest but an Inkay knocked us out. Next thing we knew we were in here," the worker explained.

"So that's why the electric-types are acting so strangely," Serena stated.

"Do you know where they are now?" Clemont asked the workers.

"They're probably in the power plant's control room," the second one explained.

"It's right next to the superconductor ring," the first one added.

"So can you tell us how to get there?" Ash asked.

"The route isn't complicated, but they've locked every single door between here and there," the second worker said.

"We can open them from the secondary control room, you just leave the doors to us," the third worker said.

"Alright. Then the rest of us will handle the electric-types and Team Rocket," Alec finished.

"But first, we have to get out of here," Ash said, looking at the door out of the room.

"We'll break it down. Let's go Eve!" Cassidy shouted as she threw a Poké Ball to let out an Espeon. "Use Psybeam!"

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted. The two attacks fired into the door, sending it flying.

After getting out of the room, the workers told the group which way to go and explained their plan to free the Pokémon. They unlocked the doors and the group soon reached the superconductor room. "Please stand by. We're opening the door now," one of the workers said through a panel. The door slid open and they quickly entered the room and found hiding spots.

Ash looked around and whispered/shouted, "Pikachu! Hey, Pikachu!" But Pikachu's ears didn't even flinch.

"There's Magno," Cassidy said, pointing to one of the Magnezones.

"You sure?" Alec asked.

"A trainer knows her Pokémon," Cassidy resorted. Alec merely nodded in response.

"I demand you twerps butt out!" a voice that sounded like Jessie's shouted threw a speaker.

"You may think you're hiding, but you're as obvious as your dumbness," James added. The group then realized that they were seen. "And it's game, set, and match for the team in the team in the driver's seat."

"We've got a mountain of electric-types and that's pretty neat," Meowth added.

"Get ready, they'll be ranting for a bit," Alec muttered to Cassidy as he grabbed Tank and Super's balls and activated them as Ash grabbed one of his.

"So get used to the taste of defeat," Jessie stated.

"From this moment forward the Kalos Power Plant is under our control. Of course, that means one thing, we're controlling Lumiose City as well," James stated.

"And if you try, we'll totally turn the city into panicville," Jessie added.

A holo screen then appeared near the group showing Lumiose City. Team Rocket had shut down the traffic signals, halted elevators, and worse yet, they shut down power to the hospital and Pokémon Center.

Alec wanted nothing more than to send Team Rocket flying again, and Ash was clearly wanting the same thing. But their hands were tied.

"Alright, we'll do as you say," Ash said as he put away his Poké Ball and Alec and Cassidy did the same.

"Good choice, you're not so dumb," Meowth commented.

"With all of Lumiose City being held hostage, all you can do is keep being twerps," James added.

"I think they bought it," Cassidy whispered.

"You ready Clemont?" Ash asked Clemont, whispering as well.

"Almost, we need to buy a bit more time," Clemont answered.

Alec looked towards the current, which was still blue. Once it turned red, Clemont would reverse the current which should release the Pokémon for a short time.

Panels then opened in the rooms revealing satellite dishes in there. All the electric-types then turned on the group, eyes glowing red and sparking electricity.

"That's bad," Alec muttered.

"Alright, we've got this," Ash said. Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie then went to cover.

Pikachu then jumped up and used Thunderbolt on Ash, but he held his ground. Alec then saw what he believed to be Cassidy's Magnezone move forward and aimed Thunder at Cassidy, but she was looking at Ash and Pikachu.

"Cassidy! Look out!" Alec shouted as he tackled into her causing the Thunder to pass overhead.

Alec started to get back up when he realized what position he was in. He felt his face redden as he got off of Cassidy and helped her up. "Thanks," Cassidy muttered.

Alec didn't say anything, and he'd probably be a mess if he tried. He instead looked over to Ash and saw that he was close to Pikachu, trying to snap the mouse out of Team Rocket's control. Luxio then jumped in and tackled Ash away from Pikachu.

"Stop it!" Clemont shouted as he ran up to Luxio.

"Clemont! What are you doing?!" Alec shouted. Luxio then used Thunder Fang on Clemont, electrocuting him.

"Luxio, it's me," Clemont said to his Pokémon. Luxio responded by amplifying his attack on Clemont.

Alec then noticed that the other Pokémon were preparing to attack as well. "This is our chance, we have to knock them out," Cassidy said. Alec nodded as he grabbed two Poké Balls. "Lagoon, Cotton, battle stance!"

"Tank, Super, let's go!" Alec shouted. Alec's two Pokémon were let out and Cassidy's Swampert and Altaria were out as well. Alec immediately noticed the Mega Stone around Cotton's neck. He looked at Cassidy for a keystone and found it on a bracelet that he hadn't noticed before.

"Lagoon, Ice Beam! Cotton, Dragon Pulse! Eve, Psybeam!" Cassidy ordered.

"Super, Psychic! Tank, Leaf Storm! Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec shouted at the same time.

With Super's Psychic holding the other Pokémon still, the other five attacks found they're marks causing a small explosion.

The room then turned red as the superconductor adopted the color. Clemont, still being shocked by Luxio but seemed to be getting through to him, put the Aipom arm on the ground and shouted. "Luxio, use Discharge!" Luxio obeyed and electricity went all over the place, shutting down the conductor and the satellite dishes.

The Pokémon's eyes returned to normal and they looked around confused once they recovered. Bonnie ran up to Dedenne as Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.

"Magno!" Cassidy shouted as the Magnezone flew up to her.

Clemont then fell over, but Luxio caught his trainer. "You alright Clemont?" Ash asked with concern.

"I'm alright. I can't thank you enough Luxio," Clemont said. Luxio then glowed blue just as the superconductor activated again.

"Is that…" Cassidy started. The light then cleared as Luxray appeared.

Clemont climbed down for Luxray's back and electricity swarmed around the ground. "Luxio evolved and learned how to use Electric Terrain!" Clemont shouted. The electricity from Electric Terrain went up and attacked the dishes in the walls, destroying them.

"Alright! Now that Electric Terrain's active, that'll really power up electric-type moves," Alec stated.

"Everybody, let's go!" Ash shouted. All the electric-types that Team Rocket captured then fired on the control room. The resulting explosion blew a hole to the outside, likely sending Team Rocket flying.

Once everything was settled, the group went outside and met up with the workers. "I'm truly sorry that sections of the plant were destroyed," Clemont apologized.

"Don't be. Not a problem," the first worker said.

"Because of you, Lumiose City is safe," the second worker added.

"And don't worry about Lumiose City. The subsections are more than capable of powering the city till someone from the Kirkland Corporation's Construction and Repair Branch arrives to help repair everything," the third worker stated. Alec flinched a bit when he heard a bit of his father's company, but the workers either didn't notice or didn't react. Alec had honestly forgotten how big his father's influence reached across Kalos.

"That's good to hear," Ash said, giving a quick look at Alec.

"Well, I've learned something from you today Ash," Clemont told him.

"I didn't do anything. We were able to get all the Pokémon out of there thanks to you," Ash pointed out.

"He's right. You were really amazing," Serena stated.

"You were the hero today Clemont. You should be proud," Alec told him.

"Thanks. It's nice to know you feel that way," Clemont replied.

A helicopter was then pulled out onto the nearby pad. "I'll be heading to our main offices in Lumiose City to tell them what happened," one of the workers told the other workers as he got on the helicopter. Clemont then walked up.

"Would it be possible if I came with you to Lumiose City?" Clemont asked, surprising the gang, except Cassidy, who looked like she didn't know what was going on.

"Sure, if you want," the worker said.

"Clemont, what are you doing?" Ash asked him.

"I think it's time I headed back to Lumiose City," Clemont answered.

"Then we'll go along," Ash said.

"No," Clemont said, stopping Ash. "I'm just not satisfied with where I am. I wanna go home and train hard before you come to the Lumiose Gym and challenge me. Then I'll give you a battle worthy of a gym leader," Clemont explained.

"I see. But I'm still not going to lose," Ash stated. The two shook hands before Clemont turned to the twins.

"Serena, Alec, look after Bonnie for me, would you?" Clemont asked.

"You can count on us," Serena answered for both of them.

"I'm not a little kid! I'll be fine," Bonnie said, trying to hold back tears. Something told Alec that this was the first time in a while she'd been separated from Clemont.

"I know you will," Clemont said, reassuring his sister.

Clemont then boarded the helicopter and it took off, heading for Lumiose City. "So Cassidy, where are you heading off to?" Alec asked her, trying to keep a blush off his face.

"I'm on my way to Snowbelle City to challenge the gym there. But I'll join you on the way to Lumiose City," she answered.

"That's great! It'll be nice to have another girl my age," Serena said.

"Wow, I know where I stand," Alec muttered sarcastically, causing Ash and Bonnie to laugh.


	35. Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile

Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile

**Alec's POV**

It's been a few days since Clemont went back to Lumiose City to train for Ash's battle with him. During that time, Ash, Alec, Serena, and Bonnie, learned a few things about Cassidy and vice versa. It turns out that Cassidy was a very good cook. Alec could argue that she was better than Clemont, but he wouldn't say that to his face. She even made food for their Pokémon and not the stuff you find in the store, which made Ethan ask, [Can we keep her?] That got Alec laughing so hard that he ended up having to tell Cassidy about his ability to understand Pokémon when she wondered what was so funny.

Currently, the group was in the Pokémon Center in a small city not far from Lumiose. As they waited for their Pokémon, a screen was playing a broadcast on the Showcase in Coumarine City.

"Now, a performance by our talented new princess. So please give a warm welcome to Mademoiselle Shauna, the winner of the Coumarine Pokémon Showcase!" Pierre said. The screen then showed Shauna's performance that won her the Princess Key as Pierre's voice continued. "I'm sure we can look forward to many fine performances in the future."

"Wow! It's so awesome that Shauna's famous now!" Bonnie said in awe.

"She's famous alright," Ash commented.

"Are you feeling alright?" Alec asked Serena, wondering if she was still upset about her defeat.

"I'll be alright. I'll just have to practice hard so I can catch up," Serena said confidently.

"I'm sure you will," Cassidy encouraged.

A chime was then heard and Nurse Joy stepped out with four Poké Ball trays as well as Ethan, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Eve. Cassidy had said that Eve usually stayed in her Poké Ball but was rejecting it for some reason and the Espeon hadn't said anything that gave Alec an idea on her reason.

The group collected their Poké Balls and Serena immediately let out her three. "Fennekin, Pancham, Skiddo, our next performance is coming up soon, so let's train hard," Serena told them. They responded with cheers.

The group went out onto the battlefield that sat next to the Pokémon Center and Serena went through with her Pokémon what she wanted them to do as the others waited. Ash and Bonnie were talking as Pikachu and Dedenne chased each other. "Now might be a good time to figure out what's going on with Eve," Alec suggested to Cassidy.

"That's what I was doing, so be quiet," Cassidy replied.

After a bit, Cassidy started looking between Eve and Ethan then got a small smile. "What's that about?" Alec asked.

Cassidy waved him to get closer and she whispered into his ear. "I think that Eve has a crush on Ethan," she told him.

"What?!" Alec asked, managing to keep his voice down. He looked at the Espeon to notice she made quick glances at Ethan before watching what Serena was doing. "Oh if he feels the same I'm so going to enjoy this," Alec said mischiefly.

Serena then stood up and signaled that she was ready. Before Alec knew it, Inferno let himself out onto Alec's lap so he could watch Fennekin. [Go for it Fennekin!] he shouted.

"Show us how it's done!" Ash encouraged Serena.

Serena and her Pokémon did a small bow before she started her new routine. The three Pokémon ran forward and jumped before landing in a pose. Fennekin and Pancham on one paw on either side of Skiddo, who was balancing quite well on his front hooves despite his size.

"All that practice is really paying off Serena," Ash commented.

The performance continued with the Pokémon doing a bit of a dance with Serena. Pancham and Fennekin then jumped onto Serena's shoulders and into the air, letting out sparkles of Flamethrower and Dark Pulse as Skiddo used Seed Bomb into the sparks, making fireworks.

Pancham jumped after he landed and Fennekin used Flamethrower to make a ring of fire in the air as Skiddo used Vine Whip to make a larger ring that spun in the air. Pancham went between the vines and did a flip through the fire ring, but his tail caught fire as he went through.

In a panic, Pancham started running around. "Hydro Pump!" Alec shouted as he threw out Samurai. The water horse let out the stream of water on Pancham, putting out the fire.

"Are you okay Pancham?" Serena asked as she, Fennekin, and Skiddo ran up to see if he was alright.

Pancham got up and went in front of Fennekin. [What's the big idea?! Are you trying to set me ablaze?!] Pancham accused Fennekin.

[Don't go blaming _me_ for _your_ mistakes!] Fennekin shouted back.

[Come on. Let's calm down,] Skiddo said, trying to be the voice of reason.

[Stay out of this!] Pancham shouted.

"Now stop fighting!" Serena ordered. "It was nobody's fault, our timing was off."

They tried again and when they got to where they stopped, Pancham managed to get through the fire ring, but mistimed Skiddo's vines and got hit in the side by one, sending Pancham bouncing off of Serena and into Skiddo, who fell on top of Fennekin because of the impact.

Inferno immediately ran up to Fennekin and helped her out from under Skiddo. [You okay sis?] he asked her.

[I'm fine,] Fennekin said, sounding pissed. [Watch where you're going you idiot!] Fennekin shouted at Pancham.

[It's not _my_ fault! Someone wasn't doing his thing right!] Pancham shouted at Skiddo.

[Oh. So it's my fault that you ran into my vine!] Skiddo shouted.

[Yeah! That's what I'm saying!] Pancham confirmed.

[Why you little!] Fennekin growled.

"Stop! All of you!" Serena commanded, but Pancham didn't listen as he hopped onto Serena's shoulder.

[You two aren't worth it!] Pancham shouted.

[What was that?! Skiddo and I at least make an effort to make things work! All you do is complain!] Fennekin shouted.

[Oh yeah? Like what?] Pancham asked angrily.

"Alright, let's just calm down before someone does something they'll regret," Alec advised the Pokémon as the group came up to Serena.

Pancham then blew a raspberry at Fennekin and Skiddo and the two fired Flamethrower and Seed Bomb at Pancham, but the playful Pokémon hid behind Serena causing the attacks to hit her.

"Serena!" the humans shouted. The attacks cleared and Serena was slightly singed and pretty pissed.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Serena screamed, causing her Pokémon to stiffen up with their heads down. "Can you please take this seriously?" Serena asked them, clinching in anger.

"Okay, let's just calm down," Ash advised Serena calmly before turning to her Pokémon. "So you three know what you did wrong?" Ash asked them.

[Yeah, and I'm sorry,] Pancham apologized, sounding guilty.

[I'm sorry too,] Fennekin said.

[Me too,] Skiddo added.

Serena looked at her Pokémon with guilt in her eyes as she realized she'd just screamed at them. "I think I need to take a walk," Serena said as she left with her head hung. Her Pokémon started to run after her, but Ethan cut them off.

[Just let her be. She needs some time alone,] he told them.

**Serena's POV**

After running off from the Pokémon Center, Serena wandered the town and found herself in front of a store, looking back on what just happened. "To be honest, I think this one suits you much better," someone said to Serena, causing her to jump.

"Suits me?" Serena asked as she turned. She saw a woman with red hair and eyes, wearing black pants, a white shirt and hat, and glasses.

"I thought you were wondering which one of these was better," the woman said, flicking her hat.

"No, you see, I was actually thinking about something else," Serena admitted.

"Don't look so sad. Really, if you keep that look up, you're poor face will stay that way," she told Serena. Serena had a mini panic attack as she tried to fix her face. "Always keep smiling, that's the secret for feeling and looking great."

Serena smiled nervously as the woman got in Serena's face with a big smile. Serena looked at her again and couldn't shake the feeling that she's seen her before. "Why don't we shift gears and do some serious shopping together. I finally have some time off and I know that there are some shops that I've really wanted to check out but it's boring to go by myself. So, please?" the woman asked Serena.

"Sure," Serena answered.

"My name is Ari- uh… Ariana. Nice to meet you," she introduced.

"I'm Serena," Serena answered.

"Great! Now come on Serena, the stores await," Ariana said as she started pushing Serena towards a store.

Ariana brought Serena to a clothes store first where she proceeded to try on multiple things. When she was looking at a green shirt in the mirror to see how it looked, she remembered something. "Of course! You know, I was wondering where I've seen you before. The Showcase at Coumarine City," Ariana said.

"You saw that," Serena said, a bit nervous.

"I wasn't there in person, but I watched it later on Poké Vision," Ariana clarified.

"Well, I really goofed up. I made some big mistakes and got eliminated for it. And today, I got mad at my Pokémon. I feel like a horrible performer," Serena told Ariana.

"Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody ever does it perfectly the first time around," Ariana told Serena.

"But Shauna did. She won it. I really want to be just like Aria, but I'm nowhere like her," Serena stated, looking at the ground.

"Come on. You're looking sad again," Ariana said, getting Serena's attention. "Between these two, which do you think looks better?" she asked, showing two bracelets. One was a jade green and looked like it was made of glass or crystals, the other was red with a gold bit on it and made of leather.

"Let's see…" Serena said, looking at them both. "That one," Serena answered, pointing to the jade bracelet.

"Really? Then this one it is," Ariana said, looking at it. "Wait. On second thought, this one's really cute too. I can't decide!" Ariana complained. Serena laughed at her predicament as it reminded her of herself sometimes.

"See, there's that face," Ariana stated, stopping Serena's laugh. "A Pokémon Performer always needs to wear a wonderfully radiant smile. That's the way you make everyone in your audience happy."

"Yeah. I guess I forgot about that," Serena admitted. Ariana ended up buying the jade bracelet Serena recommended and the two continued their shopping spree.

**Alec's POV**

Back at the Pokémon Center, Alec watched as Cassidy came out of the kitchen with lunch for everyone, setting down the Pokémons where they could get it. Cassidy's other Pokémon included an Infernape and a Zoroark named Blaze and Illusion. Only Serena's Pokémon didn't come over. Instead, they looked out the window anticipating Serena's arrival.

"You're worried about Serena, aren't you?" Alec asked them. Fennekin and Skiddo nodded but Pancham looked away, acting like it wasn't what he was thinking about but it was pretty clear to Alec.

"I'm sure she'll be back here in no time," Ash reassured them.

"He's right. And if Serena gets back and finds out you didn't eat anything, she'll get really worried," Bonnie said. That got the attention of Serena's Pokémon and they ran up to the food and started eating.

The humans then sat down for their lunch. "I sure hope my big brother's doing alright," Bonnie admitted as they ate.

"So you're worried about Clemont," Ash said, more of a statement than a question.

"Clemont can mess stuff up. So I get pretty worried when he's on his own," Bonnie admitted.

"I'm sure Clemont's fine and giving it his all," Alec told Bonnie, which made her smile a bit.

"You must be worried about Serena though," Cassidy said.

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't," Alec admitted.

"Well, why don't after we finish lunch we have a battle," Cassidy offered.

"Sure. I could use the distraction," Alec replied.

**Serena's POV**

After the first round of shopping, Serena and Ariana stopped at the local cafe that made this town well known. "This looks so good," Serena said, looking at her treat.

"I know. I've always wanted to come here and eat," Ariana admitted.

The two started eating and Serena loved it. "It just melts in your mouth. Right Fennekin?" Serena asked, then remembered that Fennekin was back at the Pokémon Center.

"You two are always together, aren't you?" Ariana asked, sounding like she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Fennekin and I have been together since I started my journey. Pancham may not always be upfront with me, he's very sweet, and lots of fun. And although Skiddo is the newest member on my team, he puts in so much effort to make up for it. I know they're all doing their best training for Pokémon Showcases but…" Serena started when something she heard caught her attention.

"Here Furfrou," a young girl called out. Serena turned to look and saw the girl feed a Poké Puff to Furfrou.

The sight made Serena tear up. "…maybe they won't want to perform with me anymore. Maybe I really am a disappointment to my brother," Serena finished through her tears.

"They're your friends, aren't they? Do you want things to stay like this? And what does your brother have to do with this?" Ariana asked Serena.

"Well, Alec is a really powerful trainer, probably one of the best in the world. Compared to him, I'm not even worth noticing. Just his sister who can't even get past the first round in a Showcase," Serena explained, failing to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"You shouldn't let yourself think that. If he really is your brother, he'd never be disappointed in you. And I'm sure that anything important to you is something your Pokémon really care about too," Ariana told her.

"You think so?" Serena wondered.

"First off, why don't you apologize to them. Even if you've fought, you can always make up. Which is what makes you true partners, am I right? Second, you won't be able to get anywhere if you are always so worried about living in the shadow of your brother. You've got to step up and say 'I'm my own person, and I'll make my own legacy'," Ariana said.

"Right," Serena said, feeling a lot better.

After some more shopping, it was sundown when Serena and Ariana started heading to the Pokémon Center when she heard an explosion from there. "What's going on over there?" Ariana wondered.

The two rounded the corner that showed the battlefield by the Pokémon Center where the two girls saw Alec and Cassidy in a battle. "Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec commanded. Ethan fired the black rings at Eve, who managed to dodge.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Cassidy shouted. Rainbow bursts of light flew out of the jewel on the Espeon's head and flew towards Ethan.

"Stop them with Psychic!" Alec called out. The bursts were surrounded by blue light as they stopped in front of Ethan just before they hit.

"Shadow Ball!" Cassidy commanded. Eve was suddenly above Ethan and fired the ghost-type move at him, connecting and making the moonlight Pokémon lose concentration on the Dazzling Gleam he had stopped, causing it to hit him.

"Ethan! You alright?!" Alec asked.

"Umbre, Breon," Ethan answered.

"Yeah, they're strong," Alec stated. Serena knew Alec could understand Ethan, but Ariana looked a bit confused but shrugged it off. "Night Shade!" Alec commanded.

"Block with Psybeam!" Cassidy shouted. The attacks clashed and caused a small explosion.

"Umbre. Umbreon," Ethan said to Alec.

"You think you can handle it?" Alec asked.

"Bre," Ethan said, nodding.

"Alright then. Let's do this!" Alec shouted as he put his arms into an 'X'. Serena recognized it as the beginning of a Z-move. Alec did the motions to what Serena thought was the Dark-type Z-move. "Blackhole Eclipse!" Alec shouted.

Ethan made a small black ball with a red outline and fired it at Eve. The ball passed her and Serena thought it missed before it made itself bigger and started to pull things in. Serena and Ariana were on the edge of it and managed to maintain their ground.

"Eve, use Psychic!" Cassidy commanded. Eve used Psychic on herself and managed to hold herself on the ground.

"Knock her in with Iron Tail!" Alec shouted. Ethan ran up to Eve and slammed his tail into her chin, sending the Espeon flying into the Blackhole Eclipse.

There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Eve was laying on the ground. "Eve is unable to battle! So Alec wins!" Bonnie declared.

Alec and Cassidy went up to their Pokémon as Serena watched. "So, is that your brother?" Ariana asked, pointing at Alec.

"Yeah. That's him," Serena answered with a nod.

"Fennekin!" Serena heard and saw her Pokémon looking at her.

"Serena?" Alec asked with a bit of confusion, then looked and saw her. "Serena! You're back!" Alec said excitedly.

"Hi everyone," Serena greeted.

"Come on you three. No time like the present," Ash told her Pokémon.

"Fenne," Fennekin said.

"Pancham," Pancham added.

"Skiiid," Skiddo continued.

"They are sorry," Alec said, but Serena didn't need him to translate for her to get that.

"Yeah, they feel bad about what happened," Ash added.

"Don't feel bad," Serena told her Pokémon quickly. "I'm the one who messed up, and I'm sorry."

Fennekin ran up to Serena and threw herself into her trainer's arms with Pancham and Skiddo running up behind her.

"Being away made me realize how important you all are to me," Serena told them, feeling tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy you guys made up," Bonnie said.

"So these Pokémon are your partners Serena?" Ariana asked from behind. Serena turned and nodded. "You have such a good connection," she complimented.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Oh, this is Ariana. We met while I was in town," Serena answered. The group introduced themselves and when Ariana saw Alec fully, she looked at Serena.

"You didn't tell me your brother was the champion," she told her.

"I… might have left that part out," Serena admitted.

"Geez. And I thought I had problems," Alec said sarcastically while looking at Serena.

"It wasn't on my mind at the time," Serena defended herself. Alec merely shook his head in amusement.

Bonnie then started to walk up to Ariana looking like she was going to do her "Keeper" thing, but Alec grabbed her before she could start. "Don't you even think about it," Alec told her.

"Oh come on! Just let me ask!" Bonnie shouted.

"Not happening," Alec stated.

Serena laughed at Bonnie's predicament as Ariana looked confused about what was happening. Ariana then looked at Serena. "So Serena, wanna have a triple battle against me? You might learn a lot by battling with your Pokémon now. And I think it'd be a lot of fun," Ariana requested.

Serena didn't know to respond as Alec put his hand on her shoulder. "I say you go for it. Battling will help you get in better sync with your Pokémon," he advised.

"Yeah! Sounds like a great idea," Ash added.

"You think so?" Serena asked.

"Now that the four of you have made up, show her how much you are a team," Ash stated.

Serena then turned to look at Ariana. "Alright then. I accept," Serena answered her.

The two took up positions on the field with Serena's Pokémon in front of her and Alec stepped into the referee's spot. "You can do it, Serena!" Bonnie cheered.

"Show her what you're made of," Ash encouraged.

"You've got this Serena!" Cassidy shouted. Alec didn't say anything but smiled confidently at her. To Serena, that's all she needed from him.

Apparently not for Cassidy thou, as she walked up elbowed him and he shouted, "Go for it Serena!"

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity," Serena told Ariana.

"No problem. Now, for my Pokémon. Delphox, Aromatisse, and Vivillon!" Ariana said as she released her partners onto the field. Vivillon being a Meadow Pattern.

Her opponent looked pretty tough, but Serena wasn't backing down. "Alright, let's do our best!" Serena encouraged her team.

"Alright then. Battle begin!" Alec shouted.

"Fennekin, use Scratch!" Serena ordered.

"Aromatisse, use Reflect!" Ariana said. The barrier appeared in front of Fennekin, who bounced off. "Delphox, Mystical Fire!" Delphox made a ring of fire before the center fired at Pancham and Skiddo. Skiddo managed to dodge, but Pancham was grazed by the flames, lighting his tail on fire.

"Pancham! Are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Pancham Pan!" Pancham shouted as he put the fire out. Serena looked at Ariana and noticed that the way Delphox moved was like a performance, making Serena wonder if Ariana was a performer at one point.

"Well, how do you like our Performance?" Ariana asked.

"You're a Performer?!" Serena asked in surprise.

"Hey, you didn't tell me everything. I didn't tell you," Ariana said before making a silly face at Serena.

"So this is a Performers battle," Serena said, more to herself.

"And the performance is just getting started," Ariana responded.

"Right. Pancham, use Stone Edge on Vivillon!" Serena shouted. Pancham slammed his front paws on the ground causing stone pillars to rise towards the bug-flying type. Aromatisse jumped in front of Vivillon and used Reflect to block the attack.

"You have to work together Serena. The cooperation between trainers and Pokémon and Pokémon themselves is important in a triple battle. You won't be able to win if you don't work together," Ariana stated.

Serena then looked at Alec and Ash and realized that is what the two boys do. "Alright then. Let's trust each other and work together!" Serena told her Pokémon. "Pancham, use Stone Edge! Skiddo, use Seed Bomb on that Reflect!" Serena shouted. Pancham used Stone Edge to make pillars for Fennekin to hop on while Skiddo's Seed Bomb caused an explosion in front of the Reflect, blinding Armoatisse and preventing it from moving.

Fennekin jumped over Armoatisse's Reflect and fired a Flamethrower towards Delphox and Vivillon. "Counter it with Flamethrower!" Ariana called out. Delphox fired and its Flamethrower overpowered Fennekin's.

"Fennekin!" Serena shouted in worry as Fennekin fell to the ground.

"Aromatisse, Charge Beam! Vivillon, Psybeam!" Ariana commanded. The two attacks fused and rushed towards Fennekin, but Skiddo and Pancham stood in front of her.

"Pancham, Dark Pulse! Skiddo, Razor Leaf!" Serena shouted. The two attacks managed to stop Aromatisse and Vivillon's combined attack, but Serena didn't know what she should do. She was about to give up when she remembered Ariana's words about her smile.

"Fennekin, Pancham, Skiddo, don't worry. I truly believe in you three. You're the greatest partners in the world after all," Serena told them.

That's when Serena heard a new voice. [I… won't… lose,] it said determinedly while sounding exhausted at the same time. Fennekin then glowed blue as she started to change. When the light cleared, Fennekin had evolved into Braixen. Inspired by their trainer's words and the sight of their teammate, Pancham and Skiddo diverted Charge Beam and Psybeam into the sky causing it to explode into sparkles and leaves.

"You see. Your Pokémon answered your heartfelt call just like I said. Your two hearts become one," Ariana said.

[Thanks Serena,] the voice from earlier said, sounding like it was coming from Braixen. But it couldn't be, only Alec understood Pokémon.

"Right. Thank you so much," Serena told Ariana.

"Now this is really heating up. Show me all you've got," Ariana replied.

"Here we come then! Use Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, and Seed Bomb! Perfect partners!" Serena commanded. The three attacks fired with Dark Pulse and Seed Bomb landing in front of Ariana's Pokémon causing dust to burst up in front of them. Braxin's Flamethrower then came in and hit the three Pokémon, causing fireworks to erupt from the blast.

"What you did with those moves was just amazing!" Ariana complemented.

Thank you so much," Serena replied.

"I guess it's time for me to get serious!" Ariana declared.

"Yeah, me too!" Serena shouted as both girls prepared to call out their next moves when they heard ringing.

"Oh no. It's time already?" Ariana asked as she pulled out her phone. "Hello… Yes, I know… I'll be back right away," she said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry guys, but I kind of have to go back now," Ariana stated. Serena was surprised, but her reaction was nothing compared to Ash's, who fell to the ground when he heard that.

"But there's a battle going on," he complained.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to end it here. You three were great, thanks," Ariana said as she returned her Pokémon.

"Ariana, I don't know how to thank you for today," Serena told her as she came up.

"And don't forget, you have a great smile to show off," Ariana said, giving Serena a wink.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Serena replied.

"Let's meet on stage someday," Ariana requested, holding out her hand.

"Definitely," Serena said, shaking her hand.

"See ya!" Ariana said as she ran off and the group said their goodbyes as she did so.

[Serena, thank you,] the voice from earlier said. Serena looked to see it had come from Braixen again.

"Um… Braixen… when did you start speaking?" Serena wondered out loud.

"Wait what?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"Hold on, did you understand Braixen, Serena?" Alec asked her.

"I… think so. The first time I heard that voice was just before Fennekin evolved," Serena answered.

"What does that mean?" Cassidy asked Alec, who looked deep in thought.

"I guess it's possible that Serena has the same ability as me, but hadn't unlocked it until now," Alec theorized.

Serena looked at him in surprise. "Pancham, Skiddo, someone say something," Serena told them.

[Okay, did something happen? Did you get hit on the head while you were out?] Pancham asked.

"I understood that?!" Serena shouted.

"It seems you did. This is great!" Alec shouted as he hugged his sister.

"I guess so," Serena said.

After all the excitement of Serena understanding Pokémon all of a sudden, they went to sleep and as they prepared to leave in the morning, a broadcast of Aria was playing on the screen. Serena watched the performance she did in awe, then she saw the jade bracelet she wore and her end pose reminded her of Ariana. That's when it clicked for her.

"Well, let's get going," Alec said when the performance finished, heading towards the door. The group followed him out and Serena knew now that she had just encountered the performer she idolized.


	36. Good Friends, Great Training

Good Friends, Great Training

**Alec's POV**

As the group continued to Lumiose City, they stopped at a nearby Pokémon Center and contacted Clemont. "It's good to see you all," Clemont said after they said their hello's.

"Are you eating okay? Are you cleaning up after yourself? I hope so. Is the laundry piling up? I hope not," Bonnie asked rapidly.

"Everything is under control. I've just completed my latest invention," Clemont answered Bonnie.

"What'd you make this time?" Alec wondered.

Clemont chuckled before continuing. "With it, you'll never have to do household chores again. I call it, my _Gothitelle Domestic Engineer_! It automatically detects anything that needs cleaning and polishes it till an immaculate luster," Clemont said as the machine appeared behind him, cleaning the floor.

"Awesome!" Ash commented.

Before Clemont could say anything else, the robot started to try and clean Clemont with a vacuum. Clemont tried to fight it, but the device ended up exploding. "I'll be glad when you get here. It'll be a relief too," Clemont commented, collapsing to the floor.

They ended the call and Cassidy asked, "How often does that happen?"

"It's pretty much a daily occurrence," Alec pointed out.

Once they got their Pokémon back, they continued on their way. "Clemont sure looks ready for your battle," Serena commented.

"Well I plan on winning anyway," Ash said confidently.

"I'm curious about the Snowbelle gym though," Cassidy stated.

"Alec's from Snowbelle so I'm sure he can tell you about it," Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh," Cassidy said, looking at Alec with a pleading look.

"All I'm going to say is that Snowbelle's gym leader is very strong. I'm not giving you an unfair advantage against him," Alec stated. Cassidy then made a pout face and Alec really had to work to resist it. She eventually gave up, but it took a bit of time.

"So, what's your strategy?" Serena asked Ash.

"A strategy, huh?" Ash wondered.

"Right. You'd better think about Clemont's Pokémon and decide on how to beat them," Serena stated.

"Ash already has his strategy. Make it up as he goes," Alec joked.

"Yeah! And that's what I'm going to do!" Ash said excitedly.

"I was kidding," Alec said, but Ash didn't hear him.

"Now you've done it," Serena commented.

"Still, we'd better train hard!" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Some special training Ash? It's been a long time hasn't it," Tierno said as he showed up from around a tree.

"Tierno! Good to see you," Ash greeted.

"Good to see you too," Tierno said as he approached. He then looked at Alec. "Oh wow! Alec! It's so good to see you again! I watched your Champion Battle and it was so amazing!" Tierno shouted excitedly, clearly still seeing Alec as his idol. Alec personally felt really uncomfortable.

"Oh… uh… thanks," Alec said awkwardly.

"Looks like you have a fan," Cassidy commented.

"I need a disguise," Alec muttered.

"Serena!" Tierno suddenly shouted, his eyes forming hearts somehow. "Your hair and clothes are different! You looked great before but it's even better!" Tierno said as Alec glared at him. He didn't know why him fawning over his sister was so aggravating though.

"Uh… thanks, Tierno," Serena said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Wait. Where's Clemont? And who's that?" Tierno asked, looking around for the tech-wiz before looking at Cassidy.

Cassidy introduced herself and they explained where Clemont was. "Wait, Clemont's a Gym Leader?!" Tierno asked in shock.

"How did you not know that? Didn't you challenge the Lumiose Gym?" Alec asked.

"I did, but I ended up facing a robot," Tierno explained.

"That's Clembot. Clemont built it himself," Bonnie explained.

"Wow! That's incredible," Tierno stated.

"So, did you win the badge?" Ash asked.

"You know it," Tierno said as he pulled out the badge.

"Alright! So, why don't we have a battle so I can get some training in?" Ash offered.

"You got it," Tierno answered.

They found a field nearby that was large enough for a battle and Alec was ready to be the referee. "Sliggoo, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he let out his choice.

"If you don't mind Ash, I think we should have a double battle," Tierno offered. "I'll be going with these two," Tierno said as he threw two Poké Balls that showed a Wartortle and Raichu.

"So Wartortle evolved from Squirtle?" Ash asked.

"Yep. And since you'll be challenging the Lumiose Gym why not battle an electric-type," Tierno stated.

"Pikachu, Sliggoo, let's give it all we got!" Ash said and Pikachu ran out to stand by Sliggoo.

"Alright then. Let the battle begin!" Alec declared.

The second the words left his mouth, they all heard some beeping and a device on one wheel came out of the brush. It rolled up in front of Ash and two arms came out and grabbed Pikachu.

"What in the world!" Ash shouted as the device opened it's top to activate a hologram of Team Rocket.

"_Hi. I trust you're as dumb as always. We're remotely coming to you from far away,_" Jessie started.

[_Thaaaaat's right!_] Wobbufet stated and Jessie pushed him down.

"_And now, witness the sheer power of Team Rocket's newest robot, _The Automatic Pikachu Catcher_, otherwise known as ATC,_" James added.

"_Our APC is capable of long-distance capturing by detecting electricity from Pikachu and locking in on it,_" Meowth boasted.

"Where's the mute button for this thing?" Alec asked as he looked around the device, not really concerning himself with Team Rocket's rant.

"_Alright, show us your magic APC,_" Jessie ordered. The top closed and the back opened up to throw out a cage and was about to put Pikachu in it.

"Sliggoo, Dragon Breath!" Ash shouted. He fired at the arms that held Pikachu and released him.

The blast seemed to have messed with the machine, which suddenly went after Wartortle and Raichu, grabbing them both. "Raichu! Wartortle!" Tierno shouted.

"Pikachu, Sliggoo, help them out!" Ash ordered. The two Pokémon ran up to the machine and it knocked Pikachu away but Sliggoo grabbed on to one of the arms.

The machine then threw the three Pokémon into the cage. "Inferno, blast off that wire with Ember!" Alec shouted as he threw the Poké Ball. The moment Inferno was out though, the device grabbed Inferno and threw him into the cage as well.

Before anyone could react, the device and the cage drove off. The group tried to pursue, but a bunch of pink smoke prevented them from doing so. "Inferno!" Alec shouted.

"Where'd they go?" Cassidy asked.

"We'd better find out," Ash said and he, Alec, and Cassidy let out there flying Pokémon and told them to search the area.

When they came back though, they had found no trace of the machine. "Thanks for trying, return," Alec said, returning Soar as Ash and Cassidy returned Fletchinder and Cotton.

"I think we should split up and cover more ground," Serena suggested.

"Good idea," Ash replied. Alec and Cassidy went together to start the search as Tierno went with Bonnie and Ash went with Serena.

**Inferno's POV**

It was hard for Inferno not to be scared. Some weird device showed up and grabbed him the second he came out of his ball and now he was in a cage going who knows where. [We've gotta get out of here,] Wartortle said, trying to pull the bars apart, but they wouldn't budge.

[Where are they taking us?] Inferno asked, getting really scared.

[It doesn't matter cause we're getting out of here,] Raichu answered and used Thunderbolt on the bars, but ended up shocking everyone in the cage.

[Watch what you're doing!] Wartortle shouted.

[Sorry, I thought that would work,] Raichu said.

[This thing was made to capture electric-types so what did you think was going to happen!] Wartorlte shouted.

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip and they eventually came up to where the machine was supposed to go. "It swiped like a charm," Meowth said as they approached.

"Now we can relax and do our important work at the same time. It's really great," Jessie stated.

"This APC tech will really help us capture a lot of Pokémon," James added as he approached the cage and looked inside. "That's not Pikachu!" he shouted when he saw Raichu.

"What's all the yelling about," Jessie asked as she came up and saw Raichu as well. "Our Pikachu? Where's our Pikachu?!" Jessie asked in a panic.

"You think it evolved?" Meowth guessed.

"I highly doubt it, but that doesn't explain this," James stated.

[I'm not Pikachu!] Raichu shouted as he hit James with a Thunderbolt.

"No no no! The Thunderbolt that normally zaps us has more juice than that," James stated.

"The APC messed up. It started targeting any energy signature after it took a hit," Meowth said when he looked in a panel. "Now what's this thing?" Meowth asked, looking at Litten.

[Eat this you mangy alley cat!] Inferno shouted before shooting Ember into Meowth's face.

"I'm not an alley cat!" Meowth shouted once he recovered.

"I think this is the powerful twerp's Pokémon, but it doesn't have that same kind of imminent fear about it," James said.

"Maybe it's newly caught," Meowth guessed.

"And what's that?" Jessie asked and Wartortle put a Water Gun in her face, messing up her hair. "No one messes up my hair! Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted once she got up. Pumpkaboo appeared and fired at the Pokémon and hit the wire that held the cage and machine together, sending them away from Team Rocket.

Inferno screamed in fear as the cage approached a cliff and rolled off. They didn't fall for long and crashed into the ground. [Are you all alright?] Sliggoo asked as Inferno came to.

[I'm alright,] Inferno answered as Sliggoo helped him up.

[I'm here,] Wartortle said.

[I'm good too,] Raichu called out.

"Look, it's Sliggoo!" a voice shouted and Inferno saw Bonnie and Tierno.

"Wartortle! Raichu!" Tierno shouted when he saw his Pokémon.

"Inferno! You're okay too!" Bonnie said when she saw him.

[You're okay!] Dedenne shouted as he jumped into Sliggoo's arms.

[Where's Alec?] Inferno asked, looking around.

"You're worried about Alec, aren't you?" Bonnie asked as she picked Inferno up.

"So you four fell from up there? I'm glad you're alright," Tierno said, looking up the cliff.

"Hey! Where's Team Rocket's machine? Didn't it fall down with you?" Bonnie asked.

[No, we were split from it,] Sliggoo answered, shaking his head.

"Wait a minute. That machine can pick up on Pikachu's electricity, so maybe that's where it went," Tierno said.

"That means Ash and Serena are in trouble!" Bonnie added.

"We've gotta find them," Tierno said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait! Just leave everything to us," Bonnie said before looking at Dedenne. "Ready Dedenne?" she asked.

[I'm on it,] Dedenne said as he hopped down and let sparks come out of his checks.

"Dedenne can pick up on Pikachu's electricity, so he can tell them where we are," Bonnie said.

"How do we get in contact with Alec though?" Tierno asked.

"I wish I knew," Bonnie answered sadly.

[I've got'em! Come on!] Dedenne shouted as he ran off with the others behind him.

**Alec's POV**

"Any luck?" Cassidy asked as they looked.

"No. There's no sign of Inferno anywhere," Alec stated.

"We'll find him," Cassidy reassured Alec. "Wait… what's that?" Cassidy asked.

Alec turned to look at what Cassidy was looking at and saw Team Rocket's Robot wheeling about. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alec asked.

"That we follow it and it might lead us to Team Rocket? Yes," Cassidy answered and the two followed the robot. It eventually jumped down a cliff and they heard two hard objects hit each other.

The two went to the cliff and found Ash, Pikachu, and Serena below them. "You find anything?" Alec asked them.

"Pikachu picked up Dedenne before the robot attacked," Ash answered.

"Come on!" Serena shouted and the four followed Pikachu.

**Inferno's POV**

Still following Dedenne, they found themselves in front of a large boulder that blocked their path. "We'll never get over that," Bonnie pointed out, looking at the top which would have to be reached by climbing a smooth surface.

Sliggoo fired Dragon Breath into the rock which only made a hole in it. Sliggoo then started ramming into the stone, hoping to destroy it. "Sliggoo, please stop," Bonnie said, but he ignored her and continued to ram into the stone. Inferno then rammed into the stone as well, wanting to help.

[We're not going to get through it at this rate,] Inferno pointed out.

"Wartortle, Raichu, help Sliggoo out," Tierno told them. The four Pokémon continued to ram the stone, but it just wouldn't budge.

[We've gotta get through!] Inferno shouted as his body was enveloped in flames and he charged at the rock again. With the combined efforts of the others, they rock shattered.

[We did it!] they shouted together.

"Wow! That was Flame Charge," Tierno said, looking at Inferno.

"Yay! Inferno learned a new move!" Bonnie cheered.

After their brief setback, they continued to follow Dedenne and eventually heard some commotion. They saw Ash, Serena, Alec, and Cassidy staring at Team Rocket as their device held Pikachu and prepared to put the mouse in the cage. Inferno ran into it with Flame Charge, knocking the machine back and freeing Pikachu.

"Inferno!" Alec shouted. Inferno ran up to his trainer smiling happily. "Thank goodness you're alright," Alec said with relief.

[I'm _better_ than alright. I learned how to use Flame Charge!] Inferno told his trainer with joy.

"You twerpish brats! Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted.

"Okay Inkay, Psybeam!" James shouted. The Team Rocket Pokémon appeared and fired their attacks.

"Inferno, dodge it!" Alec ordered and Inferno jumped out of the way of the attack. "Now Flame Charge!" Inferno rammed into Pumpkaboo before turning around and slamming into Inkay's back. "Ember!" Alec shouted. Inferno fired, but Inkay and Pumpkaboo got out of the way.

However, the attack hit Team Rocket's machine, causing a ton of fire to got flying everywhere. The resulting fire had cut off Tierno and Bonnie from the others, who were surrounded by a ring of fire. "Samurai, put this out with Hydro Pump!" Alec shouted, letting out the formidable Pokémon.

[Oh wow this is a mess,] Samurai commented. Before he could let out any water though, they heard something fall above them and Inferno looked up to see a flaming tree falling down the cliff, right towards Alec.

"Alec, above you!" Cassidy shouted in warning. Alec looked up and saw the flaming tree and Samurai tackled his trainer out of the way in time, causing the tree to fall on top of Samurai.

Samurai's cries of pain were so loud that Inferno had to cover his ears as the tree was still on fire when it landed on Samurai. "SAMURAI!" Alec shouted, trying to get to his Pokémon, but the flames were too strong. He tried to return him, but the fire prevented the beam from connecting.

Inferno then felt a drop of water land on his head and looked up to see rain clouds forming overhead. The rain then really started coming down, but it wasn't enough to put out the fire. They served a different purpose though, as Sliggoo's body started to glow. Something shot into the sky from Sliggoo's mouth just before his body started to change. When the light cleared, Sliggoo was now a Goodra.

[No more!] Goodra shouted as the rain started falling harder, managing to put out all the fire.

"Samurai!" Alec shouted, running up to the Samurott still under the tree.

Goodra looked over and seeing the injured state of Samurai, fired off a Dragon Pulse that sent Team Rocket into a blastoff.

Inferno ran up to Samurai to see if he was okay. [Is… he alright?] Inferno asked, seeing that Samurai wasn't moving.

"Samurai… can you hear me?" Alec asked. Samurai's eyes started to blink at the sound of his trainer's voice, but they quickly stopped. "I'm going to get Samurai to a Pokémon Center," Alec told the group as he returned Samurai and let out Soar. Inferno hopped on with Ethan and Alec and Soar fell to the Pokémon Center before anyone could say anything. They found a Center quickly and Nurse Joy took Samurai into the back room.

It was sunset when the group, minus Tierno, showed up at the Pokémon Center and Samurai still wasn't out yet, and they had no news to share. "Is Samurai going to be okay?" Bonnie wondered, her voice filled with worry.

"Samurai's strong. He'll make it," Alec answered, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself more than anyone. This caused Serena to hug her brother in comfort for a bit.

"Wanna hear about my battle against Tierno?" Ash asked Alec.

"Sure," Alec said, not really interested at the moment but appreciated the distraction.

Ash started talking about his battle and Alec listened as best he could. A little while later, a chime was then heard and Nurse Joy stepped out of the emergency room. "Nurse Joy, is Samurai alright?" Alec asked her.

"Samurott's burns are pretty severe, he'll be alright, but I don't know if it'll make a full recovery," Nurse Joy answered. "We're doing everything we can, but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Can I at least see him?" Alec asked.

"Only you and your Pokémon will be allowed in the room, the rest must stay outside," Nurse Joy answered, seeing the worry on Alec's face. Nurse Joy led the way to the room where Samurai was and Inferno and Ethan followed Alec inside.

Once in, Inferno saw Samurai asleep on a bed with monitors near him giving out readings, but Inferno was mainly focused on Samurai.

Inferno then opened his eyes, unintentionally falling asleep. It was dark outside with moonlight flooding into the room. Nurse Joy must have not removed Alec from the room as he was asleep next to Samurai's bed sitting in a chair with Ethan curled in Alec's lap. Inferno then jumped onto Samurai's bed and stood by his face.

[I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I want you to know that I am _so_ sorry for all this,] Inferno started. [This is all my fault. If I hadn't caused the fire you'd be alright and we'd probably be sleeping soundly.]

[I don't blame you,] Samurai suddenly said and Inferno saw he was awake. [It's not your fault. It's those honorless Purrloins that call themselves Team Rocket that did this,] Samurai stated.

[But… I'm the one who caused the fire. I'm the one who got you hurt…] Inferno said, trying not to cry.

[Don't worry. It takes more than a few burns to take down this guy,] Samurai said confidently before it turned serious. [Even so, it would have been an honorable end,] he added.

[Can I ask you something?] Inferno wondered.

[Go ahead,] Samurai answered.

[Why are you so focused on honor? None of the other team members I've met seem to act that way,] Inferno asked.

Samurai looked surprised at first before it turned into understanding. [Right. You're new to the team. Everyone else knows this about me, so it's only fair that I tell you before someone else does.] Samurai took a deep breath before continuing.

[Master wasn't my first trainer,] Samurai started and Inferno guessed he was talking about Alec. [My first trainer was young and idealistic, but he soon began to see less value in gym badges and more interested in money. But he came from a poor family and he turned to stealing. At first, it was to keep us fed, but soon it became our lives.]

_Samurai's trainer was following his next target with Samurai, a Purrloin, and a Patrat. They rounded the corner and Samurai saw the target in an alleyway. The perfect target._

[We were getting ready to steal from someone new in the town we hid in. And my trainer was confident.]

"_Give me your money and your Pokémon and you won't get hurt," Samurai's trainer said, holding a knife out and the Pokémon in a combat stance. The target turned to look and had a Rufflet and a shiny Umbreon next to him._

"_Are you seriously doing this?" the target asked. More curious with a bit of amusement._

"_Did you not hear what I said? I told you to give me your money and Pokémon," the trainer ordered._

_The target looked at the thief with a stone look in his eyes. "No," he said coldly._

"_Fine. We'll do this the hard way. Purrloin, Patrat, take the Rufflet. Oshawott, take the Umbreon," Samurai's trainer ordered._

[Before any of us could react, the other two Pokémon were down for the count, and I was sent into the wall.]

"_You are useless! All of you!" Samurai's trainer shouted and attempted to attack Samurai with his knife, but he was held by Psychic from the Umbreon._

"_Don't even think about it," the target told him as he took the knife and put it in its sheath. "You're done. I'm turning you in," the target said as he took the Poké Balls from the frozen thief. "And you won't need these," he added before crushing them with his shoe._

_[Go. You're all free,] the Umbreon said. Purrloin and Patrat immediately left, but Samurai looked at the one who freed him with awe._

[It was then I knew that this was someone worth following. My near-obsession with honor is because of all the pain I caused in the past. And the hope that I can make up for it,] Samurai finished.

[That's horrible. How could people be so cruel?] Inferno wondered.

[That's just how some of them are. But I think the good ones outnumber the bad ones,] Samurai stated.

[I hope so,] Inferno said.

**Alec's POV**

Alec woke up in the room where Samurai was recovering and found Ethan curled up on his lap and Inferno sleeping by Samurai. Nurse Joy then walked in and saw Alec up. "Can you take your Pokémon outside, please. I need to check on Samurott," Nurse Joy said, saying her order nicely. Alec nodded and picked up Ethan and Inferno, the former waking up when Alec moved him.

They waited outside for Nurse Joy to finish her checkup and she came out. "I have good news. Samurott will make a full recovery, but I'd advise keeping it in his Poké Ball until you get to another Pokémon Center and have them check on it," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you so much," Alec said, feeling a huge weight being taken off his chest.


	37. Handling a Serious Rivalry

Handling a Serious Rivalry

**Alec's POV**

As the group continued to Lumiose City, they had stopped in a field to do some more training. Cassidy had brought out Magno so Ash could battle against an electric-type while he used Goodra. "Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded. Goodra fired and it scored a direct hit on Magno.

"Now, Tri Attack!" Cassidy ordered.

Magno's three eyes shot out fire, ice, and lightning. "Use Bind!" Ash shouted. Goodra's body was surrounded by red and he took Magno's attack.

"Let's finish this quickly. Flash Cannon!" Cassidy commanded. Magno fired, but Goodra took the hit again.

"Go for it Goodra!" Ash shouted. Goodra fired the white beam at Magno, doing a lot of damage despite the fact the move wasn't very effective.

"Thunder!" Cassidy ordered. The electric attack fired and managed to knock Goodra out.

"Goodra is unable to battle. Cassidy wins!" Alec declared.

"Wow, you sure are strong Cassidy," Ash commented.

"We train hard. With a bit more work you could match up to us," Cassidy told him.

"Well, I suppose you want to train as well?" Alec asked her.

"Yeah. It would be great for the rest of my team to get some training," Cassidy answered.

"Alright then. I'll be your opponent," Alec told her. Cassidy's eyes widened as she smiled. She seemed really excited.

"Alright then. But don't think because you're the champion I'll let you win," Cassidy told him.

"I'd be disappointed if you did," Alec said as he stood opposite of Cassidy.

"Alright then," Serena said as she stepped into the referee's spot and Ash went to sit by Bonnie. "Alec vs Cassidy. Battle begin!" Serena declared.

"Let's go, Blaze!" Cassidy shouted as she threw out her Infernape.

[Let's battle!] Blaze shouted.

"Blaze huh. Then I'll use-" Alec started as he reached for Samurai's ball, before remembering Samurai's recent injuries. They hadn't stopped by a Pokémon Center after the last one so Alec didn't want to push him any more than possible.

Cassidy seemed to notice Alec's hesitation. "What's wrong?" she asked. She didn't say it cockily, but more concerned.

"I was going to use Samurai, but he's still injured," Alec answered.

"Oh, sorry," Cassidy said.

"You don't have to apologize. I'll just use someone else," Alec told her as he grabbed another Poké Ball. "Let's go Tank!" Alec shouted as the Torterra was released.

[Here we go,] Tank said.

"Alright then Blaze, use Flamethrower!" Cassidy shouted. Flames fired from Blaze's mouth and flew towards Tank.

"Block using Stone Edge!" Alec commanded. Tank slammed a foot on the ground causing stone pillars to rise in front of him, blocking Blaze's attack. "Now Earthquake!" Alec shouted. Tank slammed the ground again, this time breaking the ground apart and the Stone Edge, turning the pillars into smaller jagged stones while hitting Blaze with the move as well. "Send those flying with Leaf Storm!" Tank fired the leaves and they picked up the remains of the Stone Edge and sent them flying towards Blaze.

"Block with Close Combat!" Cassidy shouted to Blaze, who was still recovering from Tank's Earthquake. She managed to stand in time and started destroying the stones coming her way. A few managed to make contact, but the majority either missed or were blocked. "Staying at range isn't going to work, so get up close and use Shadow Claw!" Cassidy commanded.

Blaze ran up to Tank and landed several hits with Shadow Claw, doing a good amount of damage. "Tank, stop their movement with Earthquake!" Alec shouted. Tank tore the ground up again but Blaze jumped into the air to dodge.

"Flamethrower!" Cassidy called out. Blaze fired and the flames connected with Tank this time.

"You alright Tank?" Alec asked.

[I'm good. They are pretty strong though,] Tank answered.

"They are. Right now, we need some breather room," Alec told him.

[Remember when we were in Sinnoh? During the league?] Tank asked him.

"I see. Just get ready," Alec answered and Tank nodded.

"I don't know what you two are planning, but I'm not going to let you implement it. Blaze, Close Combat!" Cassidy shouted.

As Blaze came up for the attack, Alec smirked. "Stone Edge!" Alec shouted. The stone pillars rose again, but this time they made a cone around Blaze, trapping her. "Synthesis!" Alec called out. Tank reared his head towards the sky as the tree on his back started absorbing the sun's energy.

Blaze busted through the Stone Edge and ran towards Tank as the Synthesis stopped. "Leaf Storm!" Alec commanded. The attack stopped Blaze in her tracks, but she held on.

"Flamethrower!" Cassidy commanded. Blaze fired and it stopped the Leaf Storm.

"Stone Edge!" Ash ordered. The attack ended up launching Blaze into the air. "As soon as she hits the ground, use Earthquake!" Alec told Tank, who nodded and prepared to use the attack.

Blaze slammed into the ground and Tank used Earthquake, knocking out the Infernape. "Blaze is unable to battle. Tank's the winner!" Serena declared.

"Nice work Tank," Alec thanked.

[That was fun. Haven't had a battle like that in a while,] Tank said.

"Wow, you are really strong. I can see why you became the champion," Cassidy commented as she helped Blaze up.

"That's Alec for you. And that battle gave me a good idea for a performance," Serena said.

"It did? What?" Bonnie asked.

"The way Leaf Storm and Stone Edge were combined. I'm thinking I could use that," Serena answered.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something great," Ash told Serena.

"Regardless, you clearly are a powerful trainer Alec," Cassidy commented.

"Oh… uh… thanks," Alec said, feeling a bit awkward. He then saw Serena looked at him then Cassidy a few times before smiling at Alec mischievously. "_Don't want to know what she's thinking,_" he thought.

"He's not that strong," someone said, standing by the field. The group turned to look and saw a boy a bit younger than everyone but Bonnie. "I'm clearly much stronger," he stated and Alec felt like he'd seen him somewhere.

"You sound pretty confident," Alec stated.

"Oh, I am. And I'm here to put you in your place," he said to Alec. "Now, let out your Samurott and let's battle."

Alec's eyes narrowed when he heard that. "How do you know I have a Samurott?" Alec asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter because I'm going to have some payback for what you did," he answered, sounding angry.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Alec asked. That didn't seem to be the right thing to say. His face became so angry that Alec thought it might lock itself in place.

"You seriously don't remember me?!" he asked loudly.

"No," Alec said plainly, not letting anything slip.

"Your second Kalos League win?! The semi-finals?!" he asked.

Alec thought back to that and vaguely remembered the trainer he faced. He didn't really impress Alec and he beat him pretty effortlessly. Despite the battle being six on six, Alec had only used three Pokémon, and Samurai defeated the last three Pokémon in a row.

"Oh, now I remember you. You were the trainer who used cheap tactics to win his battles before I stomped you," Alec answered. "What was your name again?"

"It's Chester, and I'll get my revenge on you for humiliating me! Let out your Samurott and let's battle! One on one!" Chester demanded.

"No," Alec replied, trying to remain calm.

"Excuse me?!" Chester asked.

"If you want a battle, then fine, but I'm not using Samurai just to satisfy you," Alec answered.

"Fine then. I'll prove you're weak another way. Let's take our newest Pokémon and see how they compare," he demanded.

"Fine," Alec answered as he returned Tank.

The two stood on opposite sides of the field and Alec could feel the tension in the air. [Who does this guy think he is? I understand the pain of losing but this seems like it's going too far,] Ethan asked.

"Just keep your eyes open for any tricks. I'm sure they're coming," Alec whispered to his partner.

"Alright then Skorupi, let's go!" Chester shouted as he let out his choice.

"Inferno, you're up!" Alec called out. Inferno appeared in front of Alec and faced his opponent.

Alec then heard a Poké Ball open near his friends and saw that Braixen had released herself. [You can do it Inferno!] she cheered.

Alec smiled before turning back to his Pokémon. "Be ready Inferno. This guy may have a few tricks up his sleeve," he warned.

[I'll be careful,] Inferno said.

"Skorupi, use Pin Missile!" Chester ordered. Green arrows flew towards Inferno, but Alec had a counter.

"Dodge with Flame Charge!" Alec shouted. Inferno sprinted around the Pin Missile, managing to avoid the attack.

"Poison Fang!" Chester ordered.

"Get to the side and use Lick!" Alec called out. Inferno managed to sidestep and use Lick on Skorupi, but it didn't paralyze.

"Night Slash!" Chester shouted. Inferno couldn't dodge in time as the Dark-type move hit Inferno hard.

"You alright Inferno?" Alec asked.

[I'm good. Let's keep going. I will not be dishonored by losing my first real battle,] Inferno said.

"Honor?" Alec asked himself quietly in surprise, but he quickly shook it off. "Flame Charge!" Alec shouted. Inferno surrounded himself in fire and slammed into Skorupi.

"Poison Fang, Skorupi! And don't miss this time!" Chester commanded. Poison Fang connected this time and Skorupi then threw Inferno towards Alec. The fire cat slid across the ground but was able to get back up.

"Use Leer then Flame Charge!" Alec called out. Inferno glared at Skorupi before slamming into him with Flame Charge.

"Night Slash!" Chester ordered.

"Inferno, look out!" Alec warned, but it was too late as Skorupi hit Inferno with the move, doing a ton of damage. "Inferno! Are you okay?" Alec asked in concern.

Meanwhile, Chester was laughing. "Just give up. I've obviously won this. Your stupid little thing doesn't stand a chance against me," he declared.

"You haven't won until Inferno is declared out. And Inferno _will_ defeat you," Alec told him before looking at Inferno. "Come on Inferno. We're still in this. I know you're stronger than that Night Slash. So let's win this battle," Alec told him.

[You can do this Inferno!] Braixen shouted.

Inferno then started to slowly stand up. [I won't lose!] Inferno shouted and his body started to glow blue. The light cleared and Inferno had evolved into Torracat. [Let's do this!] Inferno declared, glaring at Skorupi, who looked terrified at the turn of events. His trainer wasn't impressed however.

"Evolved or not you will still lose! Skorupi, use Poison Fang!" Chester shouted.

Skorupi didn't do anything though. He looked at Inferno completely terrified. "Flame Charge!" Alec shouted. Inferno slammed into Skorupi, knocking him out.

"Skorupi is unable to battle. Inferno's the winner!" Cassidy declared.

"Nice work Inferno," Alec said as he stood by his newly evolved Pokémon.

[Thanks Alec,] Inferno said before sitting down and letting out a heavy breath.

[Congratulations!] Braixen shouted as she ran up to Inferno.

"We're having another battle!" Chester shouted, getting in Alec's face.

"Why? I won," Alec asked, getting really annoyed with Chester.

"You only won because your Pokémon evolved! We're having another battle right now! And this time, I'm battling Samurott!" Chester demanded.

"Samurai's injured and shouldn't be out of his ball. I'm sorry, but until he's healed I'm _not_ going to use him," Alec said.

"Then why don't we see what _it_ wants?" Chester asked with a smile that worried Alec.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked.

"You claim that you can understand Pokémon. So why don't you ask Samurott what it wants? If he doesn't want to battle, then you have nothing to worry about and I'll leave," Chester said. Alec saw what he was doing. He was using Alec's morals against him, and Samurai wouldn't _ever_ say no to a battle no matter how injured he is. If Alec didn't let Samurai have a choice, he'd be betraying himself and his Pokémon.

Alec sighed in defeat then saw a way to make things a bit more even. "Fine, but if Samurai agrees, then we're making it a double battle," Alec said, holding out his hand to shake.

Chester thought about it for a moment. "Deal," he said, shaking Alec's hand.

Alec turned and grabbed Samurai's Poké Ball. Before he could throw it, Serena grabbed his wrist. "Are you sure about this? What if Samurai agrees?" she asked.

"Why do you think I asked for a double battle?" Alec asked her. "He's forced my hand." Alec then let out Samurai.

[What's going on?] Samurai asked Alec when he saw him.

"Samurai, we're being challenged to a battle, and our opponent has asked for you specifically. Do you want to battle?" Alec asked him.

[Yeah,] Samurai said without hesitation.

"Alright then. It'll be a double battle as well. It's not that I don't doubt your abilities, I just don't want to see you hurt anymore," Alec added.

Samurai looked like he wanted to protest, but Alec's almost defeated and pained look caused him to nod.

"So? Do we have a battle?" Chester asked.

Alec turned to face him. "Yeah, we do," he answered, trying to sound strong.

"What?! Alec, Samurai's still injured," Ash protested.

"Yeah. Nurse Joy said he should rest," Bonnie added.

"Please think this through Alec," Cassidy continued.

"I already have. He's forced my hand," Alec told them. Bonnie still looked like she wanted to protest, but Cassidy and Ash's faces shifted to understanding.

"If you are all done with the drama, I have a battle to win," Chester said confidently.

Samurai stepped onto the field and prepared for battle. "Soar, come on out!" Alec shouted as he released the Braviary.

"Big mistake. Emboar, Electivire, go!" Chester shouted, letting out the two Pokémon.

"Battle begin!" Cassidy declared.

"Samurai, Soar, use Hydro Pump and Aerial Ace on Emboar!" Alec commanded. Samurai let loose the jet of water and Soar flew towards his target.

"Emboar, Flamethrower on the Hydro Pump! Electivire, stop that bird with Thunderbolt!" Chester ordered.

The two moves fired and Soar was knocked out of the sky while Flamethrower clashed with Hydro Pump, causing steam to appear. "Razor Shell!" Alec shouted. Samurai moved out of the steam and hit Emboar with both water swords in an 'X' fashion. "Now Hydro Pump!" Alec shouted. Samurai fired and the jet of water slammed into Emboar.

"Electivire, grab Samurott and use Discharge!" Chester commanded. Electivire showed up from the steam behind Samurai and grabbed him around the neck before releasing an electric shock on him.

"Soar, get Samurai out of there with Crush Claw!" Alec called out in a bit of a panic. Soar swooped in with his talons glowing red and clamped on Electivire shoulders, causing him to release Samurai.

[Thanks…] Samurai said, his breathing heavy.

[No problem. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it,] Soar replied.

"Soar, use Brave Bird!" Alec shouted. Soar's body was surrounded by blue flame and flew towards Electivire and Emboar and hit them both.

"Electivire, grab Braviary!" Chester commanded. Electivire's two tails flew into the air and wrapped themselves around Soar. "Now Discharge!" The powerful electric move hit Soar hard, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Samurai, get Soar out of there with Razor Shell!" Alec ordered.

"Emboar, stop it with Arm Thrust!" Chester shouted. Emboar got between Samurai and Electivire still holding Soar and releasing Discharge.

"Breakthrough Emboar! Don't stop!" Alec shouted. Samurai drew his water swords and hit Emboar with them both before continuing to Soar. Despite his injuries, Samurai was moving quite well.

"Block the attack with the Braviary!" Chester shouted. Electivire used Soar's body to block Samurai's attack, causing him to hesitate and Electivire left no openings. "Emboar, Flamethrower!" Emboar fired at Samurai, sending him to the ground before Electivire threw Soar at Samurai sending them both towards Alec.

"Are you two okay?" Alec asked, getting really worried for both his Pokémon.

[I'm okay. You still with me Samurai?] Soar asked.

[I'm here,] Samurai managed to grunt out. Alec could see that Samurai was really struggling to remain standing. He had to end this soon or Samurai could end up with permanent injuries.

Out of instinct, Alec reached for his keystone but remembered that he didn't have a Pokémon that could mega evolve. Ethan then nudged Alec's side and pointed to his Z-ring. "Thank's Ethan," Alec said.

As he removed the Darkinium-Z, Chester shouted at Alec. "Is that it? I expected much more from the 'Champion of Kalos', or maybe you got that title because of that father of yours.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to my father!" Alec shouted at him. "I'm going to win this now!" he added as he grabbed the Waterium-Z and attached it to the Z-ring.

"Let's go Samurai! We'll show them what we're really capable of!" Alec declared as he activated the Z-ring and started to do the motions for the Water-type Z move. "Hydro Vortex!"

Samurai was surrounded by water and he charged at Emboar and Electivire and went in circles around them, making a massive whirlpool around the two. When Samurai stood by Alec again, Emboar and Electivire still stood.

"That's it? That's what you're capable of? That's pathetic!" Chester laughed. Emboar and Electivire then both fell down with swirls in their eyes.

"Electivire and Emboar are unable to battle! Samurai and Soar are the winners!" Cassidy declared.

As much as Alec wanted to celebrate, he was worried about his team and ran up to them. "You two okay?" Alec asked them.

[I'll… be okay,] Samurai managed to say.

[Been better. I'll just need some rest,] Soar said.

Alec sighed with a bit of relief. "You both did great. Return for now."

"Argh! This proves nothing! You're still weak and I'll prove it someday!" Chester shouted and he ran off after he returned his Pokémon.

"He's a sore loser," Cassidy commented.

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"We'd better find a Pokémon Center. My team needs a rest," Alec pointed out.

"There's one not too far from here," Serena said, looking at her guidebook.

They followed Serena to the center and Alec, Ash, and Cassidy checked in their injured Pokémon. Once Alec had settled down, he felt a ton of guilt on him for Samurai's state. "_I shouldn't have agreed to that. I shouldn't have let that Chester get to me,_" a part of Alec's mind thought. "_But you had to support Samurai's wishes,_" another part of his mind argued. "_He could be severely hurt from this battle,_" the first part pointed out.

Alec's thoughts ran in circles for the rest of the day, even when Nurse Joy said that Samurai would be alright. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake the guilt in his chest. Alec stepped out of the center in the middle of the night to look up at the sky.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cassidy asked Alec as she stood next to him.

"I just feel responsible for what happened to Samurai. If I had gotten out of the way of that flaming tree on my own Samurai wouldn't have been injured in the first place," Alec admitted. He didn't know why he was venting off to Cassidy, he'd just met her a few days ago, but it felt right somehow.

"It's not your fault. I know I haven't been with you all for long, but I can clearly see your Pokémon care for you," she stated.

"I know they do. But that doesn't make my burden any easier," Alec pointed out.

"What burden? Serena told me that you feel a lot of weight on your shoulders. Is it because you're the champion?" Cassidy asked.

"No. It's…" Alec started but his voice failed him.

Cassidy noticed his hesitation. "If it's a bad topic you don't have to talk about it," Cassidy said.

"No. If I'm going to be more open with others than I'm going to have to tell you," Alec replied.

"I don't want you to tell me unless you are 100% sure _you_ want to. Not because you think I should know," she told him.

Alec looked at her and she had a pleading look in her eyes. He sighed in defeat. "Alright. If you're willing to wait, then I suppose I can too."

Cassidy gave a small smile before she turned to leave. "Well, goodnight," she said.

"Wait," Alec called out before she could leave. "Can… you stay with me for a bit? I kind of like your company," he asked, feeling a blush on his face as he spoke.

"Sure," she answered as she stood by him again.


	38. The Moment of Lumiose Truth

The Moment of Lumiose Truth

**Alec's POV**

The group had just arrived in Lumiose City and Ash was all too excited for his gym battle while Bonnie was excited to see her brother again. "Lumiose City, we're back again," Ash said when they saw Prism Tower in the distance.

"And we get to see Clemont too!" Bonnie added.

"So Ash, you ready?" Serena asked.

"You know it! Ready for battle!" Ash added.

Alec smiled at Ash's excitement before he turned to Cassidy. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I think I'll stick around for Ash's gym battle before I head off the Snowbelle," Cassidy answered.

"Awesome! Then you'll really get to see how I battle!" Ash said excitedly to Cassidy.

"I'm looking forward to it," Cassidy replied.

The five then headed off towards Prism Tower where Clemont, Chespin, and a robot that Alec assumed was Clembot were waiting. Chespin and Pikachu immediately ran up to greet each other while Ethan and Eve came over a bit slower.

"Hey Clemont," Ash greeted him.

"I'm back!" Bonnie shouted as she ran up and hugged her brother.

"It's good to see you too Bonnie," Clemont said as he hugged Bonnie back.

"It's a pleasure to see you two again," Clembot said to Ash and Serena before looking at Alec and Cassidy. "However, I believe we haven't been introduced. I'm Clembot," he said.

"It's… a pleasure," Alec said, feeling a bit awkward about the robot.

"Kind of weird. Something like that is something you see in the movies, not the real world," Cassidy whispered to Alec.

[You're telling me,] Ethan added.

[Agreed,] Eve commented.

"So Bonnie, how's everything been going?" Clemont asked her.

"Awesome. Looks like everything's going well for you too," Bonnie said before adding, "You're not going to believe all the nice girls I was going to ask to take care of you till _someone_ prevented me from doing so," she said while glaring at Alec.

"Your welcome," Alec answered which caused Cassidy to burst out laughing.

"Anyway, so much has happened since you left," Bonnie added.

"Calm down. You can tell me about it later," Clemont told her.

Bonnie then went to stand with the rest of the group. "You don't need to tuck me into bed anymore. Serena does that now," Bonnie stated, not really listening to Clemont.

"So Clemont, are you ready for me to challenge the Lumiose Gym?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah! Totally ready," Clemont answered enthusiastically.

"Oh, before I forget, Braixen, let's go!" Serena said as she threw out her evolved starter.

"Wow, Fennekin evolved into Braixen! Fennekin was exceptionally cute, but Braixen is beautiful," Clemont commented.

"We've been practicing some new performance routines that should give us something to work with at Showcases," Serena added.

"Now with Braixen you'll come up with all sorts of routines," Clemont stated.

"That's not the only surprise. Tell him, Serena," Bonnie said to Clemont before turning to Serena.

"Oh yeah. When Braixen evolved, I actually started understanding Pokémon," Serena told him.

"You mean like you Alec?" Clemont asked him.

"Exactly like me. I'm thinking this is something that's a family ability, though it has to be unlocked through a strong connection to a Pokémon," Alec theorized. "And Braixen isn't the only Pokémon that's evolved," he added as he threw out Inferno.

The Torracat appeared next to Braixen and looked at Clemont. "Wow! I've never seen anything like this. What is it?" Clemont asked and Alec remembered that Clemont didn't know Alohan Pokémon.

"Torracat," Alec told him.

"Looks quite powerful," Clemont commented.

"And check this out," Ash said as he threw out Goodra.

"Your Sliggoo evolved into Goodra!" Clemont said in surprise.

"Uh-huh, he's a lot stronger now. I'm all set for our battle," Ash told Clemont.

[And we're going to win!] Pikachu declared from Ash's shoulder.

"We'll see," Clemont said confidently as Alec, Ash, and Serena returned their Pokémon.

The group then entered the gym and the doors opened up to show the battlefield in front of them. While Ash, Clemont, and Clembot took their positions, the others went up to the spectator's area to watch the battle.

"Now, Braixen, Pancham, Skiddo, come on out," Serena said as she released her three Pokémon.

"You too Dedenne," Bonnie said and the small mouse hopped out of Bonnie's bag.

"Now make sure you cheer for Ash _and_ Clemont," Serena told the Pokémon.

[Between the two of us, I'm rooting for Ash,] Ethan said to Alec.

"I heard that Ethan," Serena commented.

[Okay, I'm used to you understanding me, but now that she can do it is odd,] Ethan commented.

"You'll get used to it," Alec reassured his partner.

[This is lame,] Chespin said as he sat down with the group in the stands.

"I take it you're not battling Chespin?" Alec asked.

[Unfortunately,] Chespin answered.

"Then you can cheer with all of us," Bonnie reassured him.

The Pokémon said their approval and Chespin smiled. "Sounds like I made it just in time," a man said as he sat down in the stands with the group.

"Daddy?!" Bonnie said in shock.

"Wait, that's your dad?" Cassidy asked in surprise.

"Name's Meyer. A pleasure to meet you, miss?" he asked Cassidy.

"Cassidy, and this is Alec," she introduced to Meyer.

"Oh, Champion. It's an honor," he said.

"Thanks," Alec said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the title. He still wasn't used to people calling him that.

"Dad! You came?" Clemont asked with the same amount of shock as Bonnie.

"I came to see what kind of Gym Leader my boy has become. Ash, give my son one of the greatest battles of his life," Meyer stated.

"Right! You bet I will," Ash replied.

"I appreciate that Ash," Clemont said before turning back to the stands. "Hold on to your hat dad."

"Don't forget. I'm going to win that Lumiose Gym Badge!" Ash shouted.

"And don't forget that I've been training hard since we've last seen each other. This won't be a walk in the park," Clemont responded.

"The Lumiose Gym Battle between Ash and Clemont will now begin. This will be a three on three match. And the battle will be over when all three of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions during the match. And now, bring out your first Pokémon!" Clembot said.

"We're all ready. So here it is. Go Bunnelby!" Clemont shouted as he released the rabbit.

"Alright Pikachu, you're up!" Ash shouted and Pikachu ran onto the field.

"Bunnelby against Pikachu. This will be an interesting matchup," Meyer commented.

"And now, battle begin!" Clembot declared.

"Ash! Here's to a good battle!" Clemont stated.

"Right! There will be no holding back!" Ash declared.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, calling the first attack.

"Make a dust cloud with your ears Bunnelby!" Clemont called out. Bunnelby slammed his large ears into the ground that threw out some of the sand on the field that blocked the Thunderbolt.

"That was pretty clever," Cassidy commented and Alec had to agree.

"Now Bunnelby, use Dig!" Clemont commanded and Bunnelby spun like a drill before diving into the ground.

"Pikachu, run and don't let Bunnelby track you!" Ash ordered. Pikachu started moving about, but Clemont had other plans.

"Now Bunnelby!" Clemont shouted. Bunnelby popped out of the ground in front of Pikachu and used his ears to send Pikachu back.

"Wait, isn't this…" Bonnie started but lost her voice.

"What?" Alec asked, but Bonnie didn't answer.

"Alright Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran into Bunnelby, sending him back to Clemont but he managed to recover quickly.

"Bunnelby, Double Slap!" Clemont called out. Bunnelby jumped over to Pikachu and started hitting the mouse with his ears.

"Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped into the air and prepared to slam down on Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby, catch it with your ears!" Clemont called out quickly. Bunnelby's ears closed around Pikachu's tail, but for some odd reason, Pikachu and Ash were smiling.

"Incredible," Serena commented.

"Right. You three weren't there, but up until this point, Ash and Clemont have used the same moves as their first battle. Of course, that got interrupted by Team Rocket," Bonnie stated.

"So this is a continuation of that battle," Alec realized.

"That's one way to put it," Meyer stated.

"Last time you surprised us with that Electro Ball, but not this time. Use Wild Charge!" Clemont shouted, getting everyone's attention back onto the battle.

Bunnelby threw Pikachu before slamming into him with the Electric-type move. "Now use Dig!" Clemont called out and Bunnelby dove underground.

"That's smart. Using Dig so Clemont doesn't take more damage while Bunnelby takes the recoil," Alec stated.

"Clemont must have planned that," Cassidy added.

"Pikachu, be careful. Here it comes!" Ash called out.

Bunnelby burst out of the ground and slammed into Pikachu. "This is about more than just victory to me. I want to bring the best out of all my challengers!" Clemont declared.

"Then we'll show you our very best! Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

"Bunnelby, Dig!" Clemont called out before Pikachu could land his attack.

"Use Iron Tail! Slam it on the ground!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped into the air and slammed his steel enforced tail on the ground, breaking it apart and throwing Bunnelby to the surface. "Iron Tail! One more time!" Pikachu jumped up with his tail ready and slammed it into Bunnelby, sending the rabbit into the ground with a dust cloud.

"Bunnelby is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner," Clembot declared.

"That was amazing!" Serena shouted.

"Aww, I feel bad for Bunnelby," Bonnie said sadly.

[Alright Pikachu! You showed that rabbit who's boss!] Ethan cheered which got him a glare from Serena.

[Come on Clemont! You can do this!] Chespin shouted in response to Ethan.

"Well, Ash looks like he's having a great time," Serena pointed out.

"He's been looking forward to this since he won his fourth badge. Of course, he's enjoying himself," Alec stated.

"Here's Pokémon number 2! Come on out!" Clemont shouted and he threw out a Heliolisk.

"Pikachu, return," Ash said and Pikachu ran back over to Ash. "Alright! I choose you!" Ash shouted as he let out Goodra.

"So Goodra's your second Pokémon," Clemont stated.

"He's gotten really strong, so look out!" Ash told Clemont.

"Go for it, Heliolisk and Goodra!" Bonnie cheered.

"Now Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" Ash called out. Goodra fired the purple, blue, and red dragon-shaped beam at Heliolisk, who dodged at the last second.

Heliolisk then started running around Goodra and it was clear that Goodra had a hard time keeping up with Heliolisk's movements. "I'm getting dizzy," Bonnie commented as she watched.

"I'll warn you, you won't be able to do anything about Heliolisk's incredible speed," Clemont said to Ash. "Use Flash!" Heliolisk's frills opened up and emitted a bright light that blinded Goodra. "Now Dragon Tail!" Clemont shouted. Heliolisk slammed his tail into Goodra, sending the larger Pokémon flying.

When the dust cleared from Goodra slamming into the ground, Goodra was struggling to remain balanced while standing. "You okay Goodra?" Ash asked him.

[A little dazed, but I'm fine,] Goodra answered.

"Let's go! Use Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted. As Goodra prepared to fire, Heliolisk ran up towards Goodra being too close to him when Goodra fired, so the Dragon Pulse missed. Heliolisk then continued to run circles around Goodra.

"Thunder Wave!" Clemont shouted. Heliolisk fired the attack from his tail which paralyzed Goodra.

"Goodra, return!" Ash called out, returning Goodra to his ball.

"So what will you do now Ash?" Clemont said, a little too confidently for Alec's taste.

"'Kay. I choose you!" Ash shouted and Hawlucha was let out.

"Why Hawlucha? Heliolisk has the advantage," Serena questioned.

"Heliolisk is part Normal-type, so that evens out the type advantage. I think Ash is going for a speed on speed battle," Cassidy theorized.

"That sounds like Ash," Alec commented.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Ash shouted.

"Heliolisk, Thunder Wave!" Clemont called out. Before Heliolisk could launch his attack, Hawlucha appeared in front of him and slammed Karate Chop into him. "Parabolic Charge!" Clemont shouted.

Heliolisk fired an electric ball into the sky and shot electricity all over the field. Hawlucha attempted to dodge and was successful at first, but was hit by the electricity. The ball then exploded and healed Heliolisk.

"We're not done yet! Flying Press!" Ash ordered. As Hawlucha glided down to use his signature move on Heliolisk, he used Flash which blinded Hawlucha for a brief moment before evading the attack.

"Now, Parabolic Charge!" Clemont commanded. Heliolisk fired the electric ball into the sky again but Hawlucha didn't have time to dodge this time and was hit immediately.

"Got it!" Ash suddenly shouted.

"What does he have?" Cassidy asked.

"A plan," Serena answered with a smile.

"Hawlucha! I think I've found an opening!" Ash told his Pokémon.

"Use Flash!" Clemont shouted.

"Lure it in!" Ash shouted as Heliolisk ran up to Hawlucha. "High Jump Kick!" Ash shouted quickly when Heliolisk was in Hawlucha's face. Hawlucha slammed his knee into Heliolisk, sending him into the wall.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle. Hawulacha's the winner," Clembot declared.

"Yeah, Ash! Way to go!" Serena cheered.

"Should I complain about you not being neutral or should I leave you alone since he's your crush?" Cassidy asked Serena, which caused her to blush immediately.

"Way to go Hawlucha!" Ash called out.

[I'm amazing!] Hawlucha shouted proudly.

"You surprised me. Though I have to ask, what was that opening you saw?" Clemont asked Ash.

"It's frills. Whenever Heliolisk used an attack it stopped moving for a second. So I had to wait for that to happen to land an attack. With Hawlucha's speed, I knew we could do it," Ash answered.

"That's pretty clever," Meyer complimented.

Clemont smiled when he heard Ash's answer. "I see. As a Gym Leader, I thank you," he said. ", Ash. My third and final Pokémon! Luxray, you're up!" Clemont shouted.

Luxray roared when he appeared. "Hawlucha, are you still okay?" Ash asked.

[I'm ready to win this!] Hawlucha declared.

"Alright, use Flying Press!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha jumped up into the air and slammed down onto Luxray.

"Luxray, Electric Terrain!" Clemont ordered. Electricity suddenly surged across the battlefield.

"Great strategy son!" Meyer called out.

"That won't stop us! High Jump Kick!" Ash shouted.

"Wild Charge!" Clemont ordered. Luxray was surrounded by electricity and ran into Hawlucha's attack, which sent Hawlucha flying.

"Look at that power," Serena commented.

"With that attack being super effective and boasted by Electric Terrain, that had to hurt," Alec stated.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Luxray's the winner!" Clembot declared.

"Way to go Luxray!" Bonnie cheered.

[That's showing the Clemont!] Chespin added.

"How's Ash going to do this with Electricity Terrain up?" Serena wondered aloud.

"Ash will find a way. He's got a habit of coming up with interesting strategies," Alec pointed out.

"Go for it Pikachu," Ash said and Pikachu ran onto the battlefield.

"So Ash plans to use the Electric Terrain as well. Good plan," Cassidy said.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Bite into Pikachu's Thunderbolt with Thunder Fang!" Clemont shouted. Luxray followed through and stopped Pikachu's attack dead in its tracks. "Wild Charge!" Luxray charged towards Pikachu and the mouse didn't have a counter so he was hit by the attack but recovered quickly.

"Swift, let's go!" Clemont called out. Luxray jumped into the air and sent the stars towards Pikachu.

"Knock those back with Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu sent all the stars back to Luxray and they all hit, but when Pikachu landed back on the ground, he stumbled.

"Now, use Wild Charge!" Clemont called out, seeing the opening. Luxray ran out of the smoke from Swift and slammed into Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Luxray's the winner!" Clembot declared.

"This could go either way now. Both Ash and Clemont's last Pokémon have taken damage, but with Goodra paralyzed and Luxray getting a boost, I'd say this is more in Clemont's favor," Alec noted.

"Let's see how Ash counters that," Cassidy said.

"This will be the last battle. Whatever happens, no hard feelings," Clemont said to Ash.

"Agreed, but I'm going to win," Ash said confidently.

"Show me what you've got Ash. All the way to the final move," Clemont encouraged.

"You can count on that. Goodra, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Let's see how you handle this with Goodra's current state," Clemont said.

Ash looked deep in thought before he smiled. "We'll just make the battlefield work for us!" Ash shouted, which confused everyone. "Goodra, use Rain Dance!"

A storm cloud then formed above the battlefield and it started pouring inside. The Electric Terrain then disappeared and Goodra looked healed. "Looks like Clemont got outsmarted by that one," Meyer commented.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Goodra's ability is Hydration. When it rains, it heals the users status condition," Meyer explained.

"Smart thinking to have something that heals status conditions. Especially in a gym where paralyzing is bound to happen," Cassidy added.

The rain cleared with both combatants ready to finish this fight. "Alright then. I'll play it by ear! Luxray use Swift!" Clemont ordered.

"Use your tail and knock them back!" Ash ordered. Goodra smacked the stars back to Luxray.

"Dodge and use Thunder Fang!" Clemont shouted. Luxray moved around the stars and prepared to bite down on Goodra.

"Bind!" Ash shouted. Goodra brought up his tail and Luxray bit down on it hard.

"What's Ash up to? I'm surprised he'd take up a passive stance," Meyer wondered as Goodra swung his tail around and threw Luxray off.

"Bind uses the opponent's energy against them. Ash is hoping Luxray will do enough damage so Goodra can knock him out with one powerful attack, but not so much that Goodra is taken out before he can fire," Alec explained.

"We'll just beat you before you're charged up. Wild Charge!" Clemont commanded. Luxray charged in towards Goodra and took the attack. "Still hanging on. Alright then, Swift!" Clemont shouted and Goodra took the attack as well.

"I hope Ash does something soon cause I don't think Goodra's got any more in him," Cassidy pointed out.

Goodra's body was then surrounded by a red outline. "Now let 'er rip!" Ash shouted. Goodra then fired the white beam at Luxray which caused a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Luxray and Goodra were struggling to stand. Luxray then fell to the ground. "Luxray is unable to battle! Goodra is the winner! Which means the winner goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" Clembot declared.

"We did it Goodra!" Ash shouted as he ran up to his Pokémon.

The group left the stands and stood behind Ash on the battlefield. "Clemont, thanks for an awesome battle," Ash thanked Clemont.

"Congratulations Ash," Serena said.

"That was pretty impressive," Cassidy said.

"That's Ash for you. He's definitely someone looking out for," Alec added.

"Thanks," Ash said to the three.

"Wow! I've never seen you look so totally cool before!" Bonnie exclaimed to Clemont.

Meyer then wrapped his arm around Clemont. "That was some terrific battling. I'm so happy to see what a fine young man you've become," he said as he started tearing up with joy.

"Well Ash, we did what we promised. So here's proof of your victory here today," Clemont said as he pulled out the badge.

"Alright!" Ash shouted as he took the badge.

"With that being badge number five, where are you off to next?" Clemont asked.

"Well, there is the Snowbelle Gym…" Ash started.

"Or maybe Laverre City. I heard it's a very interesting place," Cassidy suggested.

"Does this mean we'll stop traveling together?" Bonnie asked her.

"For now. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again," Cassidy suggested.

"Alright then. Laverre City it is!" Ash declared.

"You're going too, right son?" Meyer asked Clemont.

"Of course," Clemont answered.

"Yippee! My big brother's traveling with us again!" Bonnie cheered.

"Well, you need someone who's cool and calm. You and Alec can get into some pretty crazy battles," Clemont pointed out to Ash.

"Fair point," Alec conceded.

"You have a great time. Leave the gym to me," Clembot told Clemont.

"Let's continue on our journey together, alright?" Clemont asked, holding his hand out to shake.

"Deal," Ash answered as he shook Clemont's hand. "Great to have you back."

Serena, Bonnie, Alec, and their Pokémon along with Pikachu and Goodra then put their hands in a pile and threw it up into the air.


	39. Ash vs Liz, and Dreaded Encounter

Ash vs Liz, and Dreaded Encounters

**Alec's POV**

After Ash's gym battle against Clemont, the group was still in Lumiose City the next day and they had an encounter with Liz. Ash, being Ash, immediately asked her to a battle, to which Liz agreed. The two were now on a battlefield with Clemont acting as the referee. Currently, Pikachu was battling Violet.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped into the air and fired the electric attack at the shiny Delphox.

"Use Mystical Fire!" Liz shouted. The two attacks clashed and Violet's attack managed to overpower Pikachu's.

"You alright Pikachu?" Ash asked.

[I'm good. Let's win this,] Pikachu answered.

"Alright then, use Electro Ball!" Ash called out.

"Send it back with Psychic!" Liz ordered. Pikachu's attack was grabbed by a blue glow before being sent back towards Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu dodged the returning Electro Ball and swang his steel tail towards Violet, scoring a hit. "Now Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired the electric attack and Violet took it head on this time.

"Fire Punch!" Liz called out. Violet emerged from the smoke of Pikachu's attack and charged the mouse.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. The two ended up in a clash but neither could overpower the other.

"Looks like it's even," Liz commented.

"We'll see for how long. Electro Ball!" Ash shouted. Pikachu smiled as he formed the ball on his tail, but Liz smiled as well.

"Dragon Rush!" she shouted. Violet formed the attack and slammed into Pikachu, sending him flying.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out as Pikachu hit the ground.

"Don't think I was going to give Pikachu a free attack. Ethan pulled that same trick when Alec first one the Kalos League, so I know that move," Liz commented to Ash.

"Well, we're not finished yet!" Ash shouted as Pikachu stood up and shouted in agreement.

"Good. I'd hate for this to be too easy. Mystical Fire!" Liz shouted.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted at the same time Liz called out her move. The two attacks clashed and appeared to be even this time.

"Use Fire Punch on the Mystical Fire!" Liz ordered.

"What's she thinking this time?" Alec asked himself aloud. Using her other fist, Violet punched her own attack and it caused the flames from the Mystical Fire to increase in power. The combined attack overpowered Pikachu's Thunderbolt, causing a massive explosion.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Violet's the winner!" Clemont declared.

Ash ran up and grabbed Pikachu, taking his partner off the battlefield as Liz returned Violet. "That was pretty impressive Ash. A little more training and you might be up to me and Alec's level," Liz commented with a smile.

"The battle isn't finished yet," Ash pointed out.

"You're right, it isn't. Let's go Snowflake!" Liz shouted as she released her Glaceon.

[Alright, who's the lucky one today?] Snowflake asked.

[Oh _heck_ no! Let me at her!] Ethan shouted, trying to attack Snowflake.

"Ethan no!" Alec shouted, holding his partner back.

"Uh… is everything okay over there?" Ash asked, he and Liz stopped noticing the commotion.

"Let's just say Ethan has an unsettled grudge with Snowflake," Alec replied.

"Long story short, Snowflake beat Ethan during the Kalos League and he's taken it personally," Liz explained.

"Ethan if you don't stop your going in the ball," Alec threatened. Ethan stopped struggling, but only reluctantly while glaring at Snowflake.

"Okay… Well, let's get back to it," Ash said. "Hawlucha, I choose you!" he shouted.

[Let's battle!] Hawlucha shouted upon release from his ball.

[Kick her ass Hawlucha!] Ethan cheered.

[Ethan!] Eve protested.

[What?] Ethan asked her, not seeing a problem. Alec's hand met his face at Ethan's antics.

"Dare I ask?" Cassidy asked him.

"Ethan's being Ethan," Alec explained.

"Well, it's a good thing Bonnie can't understand Pokémon," Serena commented to Alec and Cassidy.

"Snowflake, use Iron Tail!" Liz shouted.

"Karate Chop, let's go!" Ash counted. Hawlucha and Snowflake clashed quickly before the two separated. "Use High Jump Kick!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha closed in on Snowflake and managed to slam into her.

"Recover and use Ice Beam!" Liz shouted. Snowflake recovered from Hawlucha's attack and fired towards him.

"Use the walls to jump around and use Karate Chop!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha dodged Snowflake's Ice Beam and started jumping off the walls, hitting the Glaceon with a quick Karate Chop before jumping off another wall.

"Spin and use Blizzard!" Liz shouted after a few hits. Snowflake jumped onto her side and fired the cold winds from her mouth, causing her to spin around like a top. The winds hit Hawlucha and he stumbled a bit, his rhythm broken.

"Flying Press!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha jumped and performed his signature move.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam!" Liz commanded. Snowflake stopped her Blizzard and jumped out of the way of Hawlucha's attack in time. She then shot the cold beams at Hawlucha, creating an ice prison around him. "Now Hyperbeam!" Liz shouted.

"Hawlucha, get out of there with Karate Chop!" Ash called out, but it was too late as Snowflake's Hyperbeam hit Hawlucha.

[That's going to hurt,] Ethan commented, but more in deja-vu than his normal sass. Alec remembered that move well. It was the one that took down Ethan when he was 11.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Snowflake's the winner!" Clemont declared.

[That was somewhat of a challenge,] Snowflake commented. [More so than Ethan,] she added, knowing it would tick off the Moonlight Pokémon.

[Why you little!] Ethan shouted but Eve stopped him before he did something too crazy.

"Ash is already down to his last Pokémon. What's he going to do?" Serena said worriedly.

"It's just like with his battle with Alec," Bonnie added, noticing the similarities.

"Ash is doing better against Liz than he did against me," Alec pointed out.

"Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash shouted, letting out his last choice.

"Frogadier, huh. Snowflake, return," Liz said. She then grabbed another Poké Ball. "Let's go Lucario!" she shouted.

[I'm ready master,] Lucario said determinedly.

"Frogadier, use Cut!" Ash shouted. Frogadier charged in towards Lucario, ready to strike.

"Stop it with Rock Slide!" Liz shouted. Lucario summoned boulders and had them fall down towards Frogadier, breaking up his momentum.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash called out.

"Counter with Shadow Claw!" Liz shouted. Lucario and Frogadier clashed a few times, but Lucario got the upper hand and scored the first hit. "Aura Sphere!" Liz shouted.

"Water Pulse!" Ash commanded. The two Pokémon formed their orbs and fired at each other, causing an explosion.

"Dragon Pulse!" Liz shouted, firing through the smoke, a trick she picked up on from Alec. The move rang true as it slammed into Frogadier.

"You alright Frogadier?" Ash asked.

[I can keep going,] Frogadier responded.

"Alright! Get close with Double Team!" Ash shouted. Frogadier ran towards Lucario splitting into multiple copies with more coming by the second. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. All the Frogadier copies charged in towards Lucario, ready to strike.

Liz responded by grabbing her keystone. "Lucario, Mega Evolve!" she shouted. When Mega Lucario appeared, Liz called out, "Shadow Claw!" and the additional speed managed to get rid of all the Frogadier copies and hit the real one.

"Water Pulse!" Ash ordered. Frogadier fired the water orb towards Lucario, who dodged effortlessly.

"Aura Sphere!" Liz shouted. Lucario fired and hit Frogadier hard.

"Frogadier is unable to battle! Lucario's the winner!" Clemont declared.

"Great work Lucario!" Liz shouted as she ran up to him and Lucario reverted to normal.

[Thank you,] Lucario responded.

"Wow. Now I see why you're Alec's strongest rival," Ash complimented Liz.

"I'm sure you'll be on our level soon," Alec reassured Ash.

"Still it was a fun battle," Liz said to Ash. "And are you alright Ethan?" she asked the Umbreon.

[No,] Ethan said bluntly.

"He's really cranky now, isn't he?" Liz asked Alec and he nodded.

The group then left the battlefield and talked as they approached Prism Tower. "So, next up is Laverre City!" Ash celebrated.

"And your sixth badge," Serena added.

"So you've already got five badges?" Liz asked and Ash nodded in response.

Alec then noticed Cassidy seemed a bit sad. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just going to go to Snowbelle City while the rest of you go to Laverre City," Cassidy said, her voice becoming sadder as she spoke.

"You've really enjoyed traveling with us, haven't you?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, but at the same time I want to go my own path and not just follow you around," Cassidy answered.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I just hope you're happy," Alec told her. Cassidy smiled at Alec's words.

"Alec," a sing-song voice suddenly called out.

"Oh no. Not now," Alec moaned.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is?" Liz asked Alec.

"Who?" Serena asked.

Alec turned and saw Annabell approach the group, her long ginger hair draping behind her, while wearing designer clothing. "Alec, darling, it's been so long," she said, trying to grab Alec but he got out of her way.

"'Darling'?" Cassidy asked Alec suspiciously.

"What do you want Annabell?" Alec asked coldly.

"Is it so wrong to see my future husband?" Annabell asked.

"Husband?!" Serena asked in surprise with everyone but Alec, Liz, and Ethan having faces of shock.

"Still living in that fantasy, aren't you. We aren't going to happen," Alec told Annabell.

"Oh, don't say such silly things," Annabell scoffed.

"Why don't you go away Annabell," Liz told her coldly.

"Still hanging out with the peasant I see?" Annabell asked Alec and Liz to get noticeably angry, which didn't happen often.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ash asked Annabell.

"Oh, you must not be from the region, my name is Annabell, daughter of Lysnadre," she answered Ash. She then turned back to Alec. "Come along sweetie, we need to catch up," she said as she grabbed Alec's arm, but he pulled it back.

"I don't have time for you, so why don't you go away?" Alec asked her.

"Always playing hard to get," Annabell muttered. Alec facepalmed in response and Liz scowled at her.

"Why don't you just go away. Alec clearly doesn't want you around," Cassidy said, stepping between Alec and Annabell.

"So leave him alone," Serena added.

"Who do you two think you are?" Annabell asked the two girls coldly.

"Alec's twin sister," Serena answered with the same coldness.

Annabell looked at Serena in surprise before bursting out laughing. "Are you delusional, girl? Alec doesn't have siblings, his father said so," Annabell told Serena.

"What's going on over here?" another familiar voice said, and Alec turned to see his father approaching. "Alec, it's good to see you again," he said with little emotion.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual," Alec muttered as Ethan growled at Alec's father.

"Oh, don't start you beast," he said to Ethan, causing the Umbreon to get even angrier.

"Ethan's not a beast!" Alec shouted, but his father ignored him.

"So, when are you coming home?" he asked Alec.

"When you start being a real father to me, so never," Alec answered.

"Oh, don't be silly darling," Annabell said, moving to put her arms around Alec but Cassidy intercepted her.

The two girls gave each other death glares. "Don't even think about it," Cassidy told her.

Alec's father sighed. "Can you both please stop or take it somewhere else?" he asked the girls. They stopped, but hostility was still in the air.

"Alec, who's this?" Serena asked him.

"This is our father," Alec answered Serena. She looked surprised at first, but it quickly turned into a small hostility. Their father looked at Serena with the same cold look that Alec was familiar with. "That's right. I found my mother, and my sister that you never bothered to tell me about," Alec said to him.

"What does it matter. She never wanted to see you," Steven responded.

"Stop lying!" Alec shouted.

"Look, I don't want to get into a pointless argument right now. Can you please just come home? You've accomplished all you wanted to, have you?" Steven asked.

"No, there's something that's becoming more and more clear that I'll never complete, but I'm going to keep trying. And I'm not coming home till I do," Alec answered.

The three then heard a commotion and Alec saw that Cassidy and Liz were trying to tackle Annabell, but Ash and Clemont were holding them back with Bonnie helping Clemont. "You take that back!" Cassidy shouted.

"Take what back. I wasn't lying when I said that your hair made both hideous," Annabell stated and Liz and Cassidy tried to break free of the ones holding them back.

"Let's just calm down before someone does something they'll regret, okay?" Clemont asked, trying to be the voice of reason but not getting through to any of the girls.

"Oh, I don't regret anything," Annabell stated.

"That's it! I challenge you to a one on one battle!" Cassidy demanded.

"And why should I? You're hardly worth my time," Annabell proclaimed.

Cassidy looked like she wanted to curse at Annabell, but she adopted a devious smile. "What's the matter? Too worried that you'll get some knots in that ginger rat nest you call hair?" Cassidy asked Annabell.

That proved to be beneficial to Cassidy as Liz burst out laughing and Alec quietly chuckled at her quip. "'Rat nest'! How _dare_ you! I will destroy you!" Annabell screamed, pulling out a Poké Ball.

"You're on," Cassidy replied, pulling out her own Poké Ball.

**Cassidy's POV**

Clemont was kind enough to offer the Lumiose Gym's battlefield for Cassidy and Anajerks battle since there weren't any challengers on the afternoon schedule today. Everyone else sat in the stands, even Alec's father, but no one sat close to him, not even Alec. That told Cassidy a lot about the relationship those two had, but she pushed it out of her mind as she faced her opponent.

"The battle between Cassidy and Annabell is about to begin. Each trainer will use one Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue," Clembot said.

Cassidy grabbed a Poké Ball and looked at it in her hand. "I'm counting on you. We'll show this jerk who we're capable of," Cassidy said to it. "Cotton, let's go!" she shouted and her Altaria appeared.

"Salamence, sweetie, you're up!" Annabell shouted, throwing out the Dragon Pokémon.

"Thought someone like her would have a cute Pokémon," Cassidy commented.

"Altaria," Cotton said in agreement.

"Alright, battle begin!" Clembot declared.

"Salamence, use Dragon Rush!" Annabell shouted.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Cassidy commanded. As Salamence formed a blue dragon around him, Cotton fired her move which stopped Salamence cold.

"Why you little! Get close and use Steel Wing!" Annabell ordered. Salamence managed to score a hit this time. "Now, Dragon Rush again!"

"Counter with Sky Attack!" Cassidy shouted. As Salamence charged Cotton again, she flew up to it with a golden glow around her. The resulting crash caused an explosion, throwing both Pokémon back.

"Looks like I'll have to take you seriously it seems," Annabell commented.

"You're not taking me seriously?" Cassidy asked.

"I was hoping you would just roll over for me, but it seems you're too stubborn for your own good. Salamence, Mega Evolve!" Annabell shouted. Salamence then became Mega Salamence right then and there.

"Mega Evolution? Someone like you got Mega Evolution?!" Liz shouted out in rage from the stands.

"You're not the only one who can do that. Cotton, Mega Evolve!" Cassidy shouted, touching her bracelet. When Cotton's transformation finished, she glared at her opponent with the same fire and determination her trainer was feeling.

"That won't deter me! Use Hyperbeam!" Annabell yelled.

"Moonblast!" Cassidy called out. The two attacks clashed and were even in power. Knowing Salamence would have to recharge after using Hyperbeam, Cassidy made her move. "Dragon Pulse followed by another Moonblast!" she ordered. Both attacks did a ton of damage on Salamence, who looked almost beaten.

"Take that dumb bird out with Steel Wing!" Annabell ordered, her voice getting angrier as the battle went on. Salamence, not wanting to anger it's trainer further, hit Cotton hard with the Steel-type move.

"Earthquake!" Cassidy called out, a plan forming in her head. Cotton looked confused for a second, but knew that her trainer had a plan. She hit the ground with her talons causing the ground to rip apart.

Annabell laughed at Cassidy's choice of move. "Are you stupid? Ground-type moves won't affect my Salamence," she mocked.

"You can do it, Cassidy!" Alec shouted from the stands. Annabell looked shocked at Alec's choice of sides while Cassidy smiled. The others, besides Alec's father who was watching the battle with a cold stare, started cheering for her as well.

"Cotton, get above Salamence and use Dragon Pulse!" Cassidy commanded. Cotton managed to complete the first part of her trainer's orders, but Annabell was even angrier now and wasn't going to let Cassidy do what she wanted.

"Aerial Ace!" she screamed in rage. Salamence started to attack and started cutting through Cotton's Dragon Pulse.

"We can do this Cotton! We won't let someone like them beat us! Use Dragon Pulse with everything you have!" Cassidy called out. Encouraged by her trainer, Cotton's attack increased in power. Salamence crashed into the ground and tried to get back into the air, but the damaged ground it landed on trapped its legs. "Finish this with Moonblast!" Cassidy ordered. The pink orb formed in Cotton's mouth and fired at Salamence, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Salamence was in its normal form lying on the ground. "Salamence is unable to battle! Cotton is the winner!" Clembot declared.

"Alright!" Cassidy cheered and Cotton flew up to her and snuggled her. "You were amazing Cotton," she told the Altaria, who smiled happily.

"Espe!" Eve shouted as she ran up to her trainer and jumped into her arms.

The others then ran up to Cassidy. "You were amazing out there," Alec complemented Cassidy. She blushed at Alec's complement, but quickly got her face under control.

"Nice work Cass!" Liz yelled in joy as she wrapped her arm around Cassidy. "You showed that big jerk who's boss!"

"You're just pathetic!" Annabell screamed at Cassidy. "I don't know what kind of horrible brainwashing you put my beloved Alec through, but I will have my revenge!" she declared before storming out of the gym.

"See ya!" Bonnie shouted before blowing a raspberry in the direction Annabell left.

The group then left the gym and Cassidy realized that she would have to leave Alec and his friends soon. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had developed a bit of a crush on the Kalos Champion while she traveled with him. Since it was too late to really do any traveling, the group stayed in Lumiose City for one more night.

Cassidy found herself unable to sleep and took a bit of a midnight stroll. She eventually found Alec talking to Liz and she decided to listen in. "It's been an interesting day, hasn't it?" Liz asked Alec.

"You're telling me. Didn't think I'd have to see both my father and Annabell on the same day. One of them is enough," Alec answered.

"Agreed. Good thing Cassidy gave that suck-up of a trainer the beat down," Liz stated happily. Liz then looked in Cassidy's direction and she quickly hid, wondering if Liz saw her. Liz was silent for a bit before asking Alec, "So… what do you think of Cassidy?"

"Wh-what about her?" Alec asked in what sounded like surprise.

"Did I touch a nerve there?" Liz teased. "Still, she's really pretty."

"Yeah, she kind of is," Alec answered, his voice calmer. Cassidy felt herself blush at Alec's words. "Wait! I meant-" Alec started suddenly as Liz started laughing. "That wasn't funny," he complained.

"For me, it was," Liz said through her laughs. She calmed down before saying anything more. "Though from what I heard she's going to Snowbelle City for her next gym badge. I hope she doesn't run into your father while she's there."

Cassidy remembered that both Alec and Liz were from Snowbelle, so there was a chance that she may run into Alec's father. She didn't want to do so, he appeared quite cold. "Cassidy's strong. She can handle him," Alec reassured Liz.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm assuming since we saw both annoyances today you'll be up for a while?" Liz asked Alec.

"You know me too well," Alec answered. Liz then started walking over to where Cassidy was and she tried to hide. When Liz was gone, she slipped out and thought she needed to talk to Alec.

**Alec's POV**

After Liz left, he stood in silence looking at the stars when he heard someone behind him. "You here to grill me more, Liz?" he asked.

"No, I thought you could use someone to talk too," Cassidy's voice said. Alec turned to find her standing behind him.

"Oh… uh, thanks," Alec said, feeling the heat rise to his checks and Liz's question about her still fresh in his mind.

"So, that was your father?" Cassidy asked as she stood next to him.

"Unfortunately," Alec answered.

"And what was up with Annabell?"

"My father, looking to further expand his company, thought that if I married Lysandre's daughter he'd be able to get her father company. I never even liked the idea when I was a little kid, but Annabell took it to heart and it became an obsession for her. Liz helped however she could and her parents were kind enough to hide me whenever Annabell showed up in Snowbelle," Alec explained.

"I'm guessing your father isn't liked that much?"

"Only by big business figures. For the average person, my father is just some greedy businessman who somehow got a son," Alec said, sighing. "That didn't help me when I first started traveling."

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked. Alec told her about how he was ridiculed by other trainers who found out about who he was. "That's horrible! How could anyone do such a thing?!" Cassidy asked in a mix of anger and shock.

"Anger does things to others. But it seems my father's curse is never-ending," Alec complained.

"Does that have something to do with the something you'll never accomplish?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. My father's respect."

Cassidy looked confused. "Why would you want someone like that to have your respect? He's a horrible man," she said then covered her mouth when she realized she had insulted his father.

"Don't be sorry for insulting him, and as for why I want his respect," Alec started. "When I was younger, I followed my father's wishes hoping it would please him. He was always cold, and the memories of him being a father are probably from a desperate kid who wanted to be loved. I guess that part of me still lives, even if it's faint."

"That must have been hard growing up like that," Cassidy said softly.

"It wasn't all bad. I had Liz and Ethan with me and they helped keep me from going crazy," Alec told her.

"You and Liz are pretty close, aren't you?" Cassidy asked, the question coming out a bit hard.

"We have more of a brother-sister relationship. Liz has two younger sisters so to her, I was the brother she never had. It just wouldn't work any other way for us, though we always did kind of tease each other that it could have been more," Alec said with a chuckle.

"Well, who wouldn't think the Champion of Kalos isn't a catch," Cassidy said jokingly. Alec's face then fell. "Oh, sorry, bad topic?" she asked.

"I suppose I should tell you," Alec started.

"Don't forget what I told you before. I don't want you to tell me just because you're trying to be more open. Tell me because _you_ want to," she reminded him.

"Well, I do want to tell you," Alec told her and she gave him a small smile. "I've been feeling a lot of pressure recently, and me becoming Champion has only added on to that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that now I have something else to me than just being my father's son… but I'm worried about what's going to happen if that's taken away from me. To those who knew who I came from, I was just as bad as my father, and the only reason I went on a Pokémon journey was to make others hate Pokémon and to take down the system from the inside." Cassidy looked surprised by what Alec said.

"People can be cruel sometimes."

"Yeah, but now that I'm Champion, people who once treated me badly because of my name are suddenly praising me."

"That's good, right? They aren't doing horrible things to you now," Cassidy pointed out hopefully.

"And that's what worries me. These people didn't change because I convinced them to change, but because I became someone important. But if I lose my title, then it'll go back to just how it was before, except worse," Alec explained.

"I guess I never thought about that," Cassidy said.

"I don't hide my past because I'm antisocial, I do it because in the past, revealing it has brought nothing but pain from those who claimed to be my friends. Until I met Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, Liz was the only one who I even considered a friend. But I can add you to that list," Alec told Cassidy and she smiled. Seeing her do that made Alec's stomach flip for some reason.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep, and you should too," Cassidy told Alec.

"You're right. And, thanks for listening to me," he told her.

"No problem," she said, her cheeks suddenly becoming red before it turned back to normal.

When it was morning, Ash looked ready to burst off the Laverre City immediately. "Man, I'm getting excited for my six gym battle already!" he shouted.

"Well, we'd better get going," Serena said.

Alec then turned to Cassidy and Liz. "You sure you won't come with us?" he asked them.

"I'm sure," Cassidy answered.

"And I'll come with you to Snowbelle City. I've been meaning to visit my family anyways so the two of us can travel together for a bit," Liz told Cassidy.

"We're going to miss you," Serena told the two girls.

"It's been fun seeing you though," Clemont stated.

"It has been," Cassidy said. She then turned to Alec. "I guess I'll see you later then," she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Alec answered. Cassidy smiled then surprised him by kissing his cheek.

Alec was too busy trying to process what just happened as Cassidy and a very cheerful Liz left, the latter giving Alec a big smile. "I approve," she told Alec, leaving him even more confused.

"What just happened?" Alec asked, still not sure how to take it all in.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this," Serena said, smiling deviously.


	40. Defending the Homeland

Defending the Homeland

**Alec's POV**

After leaving Lumiose City, the group had stopped near a small river for and their Pokémon were out having food as well. Before they left the city, Alec had swapped out most of his team members. He still had Inferno, but Light, Snake (Steelix), Dragona (Dragonite), and Cell (Reuniclus) had been swapped in.

The others were really digging in, but Alec found himself a bit distracted thinking about what happened with Cassidy just a few hours earlier. "You alright Alec? Is my new recipe bad?" Clemont asked, noticing Alec had barely touched his food.

"Hmm. Oh, I'm fine and the food's great. I'm just thinking," he admitted.

"About Cassidy?" Serena asked mischievously.

Alec felt his face redden but he quickly got it under control. "Maybe. It's none of your concern," he answered.

"What's going on with Cassidy?" Ash asked, clearly clueless and for once, Alec was glad he was.

Before anyone could answer Ash, the group heard a commotion behind them and noticed that Chespin had knocked over Dedenne's food. Whether it was on purpose or not, Dedenne didn't care as he used Thundershock on Chespin.

"Chespin," Clemont groaned. Before he could do anything, Goodra gave his food to Chespin.

[Here you go,] he said before picking up Dedenne. [You two can share mine.]

Both Pokémon ate from Goodra's bowl and were pleased. [Hope he doesn't expect the rest of us to do that,] Dragona stated.

[I think it was sweet,] Cell said.

[Yeah, it was quite nice of him. What do you think Snake?] Light asked.

[It was a nice idea. Though if he complains about being hungry it's his own fault,] Snake stated.

"That was nice of you Goodra," Ash told his Pokémon.

As the group finished and started packing up, a Bellsprout suddenly ran up to Goodra. [Hey there! It's been so long!] he said.

[Bellsprout? Is that you? It's good to see you,] Goodra greeted.

[Look, Kenan, it is him!] Bellsprout shouted to an old man as he walked up to Goodra.

"Well, so it is you. It's been such a long time Goomy, sorry, Goodra," he said to Goodra, who cuddled him a bit.

[Who do you think you are?] Dragona asked threateningly.

"Stand down. Let's see where this goes," Alec told her. Dragona reluctantly backed down.

"Excuse me, do you and Goodra know each other?" Ash asked the man.

"Who are you?" he asked, more out of curiosity.

"Sorry, I'm Ash, Goodra's trainer," he told him. The rest of the group introduced themselves and the man introduced himself as Kenan.

"You see, this Goodra used to live in the wetlands not too far from here. I happen to be the caretaker of this area," Kenan explained.

"So this is where Goodra's from," Ash commented.

"Hey Ash, can we go see where Goodra used to live?" Bonnie asked.

"Sounds good to me. What do you say Goodra?" Ash asked.

[Go… there…] Goodra said, looking concerned.

[Come on Goodra. You don't have to get involved if you don't want to, but you can at least see it,] Bellsprout said to Goodra.

Goodra agreed and everyone but Goodra, Ethan, Dedenne, and Pikachu were returned to their balls. The group headed towards the wetlands and explained what happened to Goodra since they found him. When they arrived, they looked over the wetlands from Kenan's home. "So, how does your old home look?" Kenan asked Goodra.

[Just like it always has,] Goodra muttered.

"I still don't get how Goomy fell from the flock of Swanna back then?" Bonnie questioned.

"Any idea on how that could have happened?" Alec asked Kenan. He wasn't asking Goodra since he didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to his abilities and hoped Serena would show the same restraint.

"It's because of the nature of the wetlands themselves," Kenan started.

"What'd you mean?" Ash asked.

"There's a spring located here that contains water that has powerful healing effects on the minds and bodies of Pokémon. Goomy was living here with all the other Pokémon, but other Pokémon wanted the spring and a terrible feud started. They came here strong and fast, the Pokémon here had no time to mount any sort of defense," Kenan explained.

"What about the other Pokémon?" Clemont asked.

"Did they all run away?" Bonnie questioned.

"Thankfully, they're all still here, but they're forced into a small corner of the wetlands," Kenan explained.

The group decided they'd stay as long as Goodra felt like staying and Kenan went off to do his routine. "It sure is quiet here," Clemont commented after a while.

"It's hard to believe there was fighting here. It's so peaceful," Serena added.

[Hello!] Goodra shouted into the wind.

"I really wish we could do something," Alec muttered.

[Who's that?] Pikachu asked suddenly. The group looked and saw a Wooper step out and approach Goodra.

[Excuse me, do I know you?] Wooper asked Goodra.

[Whooper! It's me, Goomy. I've just evolved,] Goodra told Wooper excitedly.

[Goomy! It's so good to see you!] Wooper cheered as Goodra picked him up with his antenna.

[It's good to see you two,] Goodra said.

[I suppose I should call you Goodra now,] Wooper joked.

"Looks like that's one of Goodra's friends," Ash said.

Four Gulpin, two Quagsire, another Wooper, and two Lotad then appeared as well and talked to Goodra. "There are so many of them," Bonnie commented on seeing the group.

"They must all be Goodra's friends when he lived here," Clemont theorized.

"I doubt they expected Goomy to reappear as Goodra though," Alec commented.

"I think so too," Serena said.

Goodra then proceeded to show off his new strength. "That's the idea Goodra, show them how much stronger you've gotten," Ash advised. Goodra nodded at his trainer.

[Want to see something really cool?] Goodra asked his friends and they all were excited about what Goodra would show them. Goodra then stepped forward and fired a Dragon Pulse into the air, making an impressive display of power.

[Help!] a Swanna called out as she approached the group of Pokémon. [The invaders have attacked our last safe haven, we need help!] Swanna shouted.

[Show me the way,] Goodra said and Swanna turned back with the Pokémon behind them.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. Alec translated quickly and the humans realized how bad the situation was. "Goodra, go help them out," Ash told him.

[Way ahead of you,] Goodra said as he and the other Pokémon ran after Swanna.

"We're going to," Ash said as he prepared to follow the Pokémon.

"Hold on a minute. This whole thing is a quarrel between wild Pokémon. It's not something we should get involved in," Kenan stated.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. If we get involved then they'll see it as an unfair advantage. We can only get involved if they affect us personally," Alec told Ash.

"So you're saying we should let the Pokémon settle this themselves?" Clemont asked and Alec nodded.

"You get it, Ash?" Alec asked him.

Ash looked like he was struggling with a decision, but settled with, "Okay, I won't get involved, but I still want to be there to cheer for Goodra and his friends," Ash said. Kenan agreed to that and they headed down the path towards where Goodra was heading.

When they arrived, they saw Goodra standing in front of the Wetland Pokémon, who were taking cover in the rocks nearby. The invader group consisted of Pinsir, Seviper, Ariados, Beedrill, Yanmega, and a Blue Flower Forges riding on top of one of the Yanmega.

"So those are the Pokémon attacking?" Serena asked.

"It would appear so," Alec answered.

"Alright Goodra, go get them! I know you can do it!" Bonnie cheered.

[You got this buddy!] Dedenne called out.

Some of the Pinsir fired off X-Scissors and the Wetland Pokémon countered with a bunch of Water Guns. [Engage!] Florges commanded.

[Let's do this,] Pikachu said, preparing to jump down into the conflict.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash shouted.

[But Goodra needs us,] Pikachu protested.

"Remember, this is their battle and not ours," Ash reminded his partner. Pikachu backed down in response.

The fight appeared to be going pretty evenly with Goodra on the field tanking heavy hits before dishing them back out, the other Pokémon providing cover. The Seviper then started to advance, but the Yanmega with the Florges on it's back flew in front of them. [Halt,] she ordered. Florges then jumped off the Yanmega and into a nearby puddle.

Florges and Goodra stared at each other and Alec barely noticed Goodra shaking. "Goodra!" Ash called out. "It's okay! You can do this no doubt. You're really strong now, not the Goomy you were back then. Believe in yourself and go for it," Ash encouraged Goodra.

Goodra smiled and turned to face Florges. Florges started the battle with Petal Blizzard and Goodra countered with Dragon Pulse. Goodra then attempted to hit Florges with his tail, but she dodged at the last second. Florges then set up Grassy Terrain and used Solar Beam. Goodra stopped it with Dragon Pulse, but some nearby flowers fired off Solar Beams and hit the Wetland Pokémon.

[Are you all okay?] Goodra asked in concern.

[We're fine, just win this Goodra,] Wooper said.

Two more Solar Beams were fired from the flowers but Goodra took them head on. Florges then fired Moonblast and Goodra took that as well. As Florges prepared to fire off another Moonblast, Goodra looked worse for wear and Alec didn't think he could take another Moonblast.

"You're still in it Goodra. Wrap it up! You can still battle, can't you? Then show us how strong you are!" Ash encouraged Goodra. Goodra smiled and a white ball formed in his mouth.

"Is that?" Serena asked.

"Goodra's using Ice Beam!" Clemont realized.

"Goodra learned Ice Beam! Yay! Yay!" Bonnie cheered.

"Go for it Goodra!" Alec shouted.

Florges then fired Moonblast and Ash shouted, "Here we go. Do it!" as Goodra fired Ice Beam. Goodra's attack burst through the Moonblast and hit Florges hard, causing a cold explosion.

Florges fell to the ground, Goodra's Ice Beam doing a ton of damage. The other Pokémon on Florges' side looked surprised as the Wetland Pokémon cheered for Goodra. Two attacks suddenly came out from nowhere and knocked Goodra down.

"Goodra! Are you okay?" Ash asked as he ran up to his Pokémon. Goodra's response was a low moan.

"Where did that come from?" Clemont asked.

"I don't know. It was either more of Florges' Pokémon, or a third party who seeks to ally with them," Alec theorized.

"We've gotta do something," Serena said, looking at the injured Goodra.

"Right. Goodra, return," Ash said, quickly pulling up Goodra's ball.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to do some investigating," Alec said.

"But didn't you say we shouldn't get involved?" Serena asked.

"I did. Don't worry, I won't interfere," Alec reassured his sister. The others returned to Kenan's place as Alec pulled out a Poké Ball and an Ultra Ball. "Light, Snake, come on out!" Alec shouted, releasing the two Pokémon.

[You have need of us?] Snake asked.

"Something else is going on here. I don't know what, but I intend to find out. Light, I want you to go to Florges and try to talk to her. See why she's doing what she's doing. Snake, protect her. You're typing counters most of Florges' Pokémon, so if things go south, you get yourselves out of there," Alec told them.

[You can count on us,] Light said hopefully.

[I'll do what I must,] Snake told Alec.

The two Pokémon then followed the Invader Pokémons trail and Alec headed back to Kenan's. [You sure about this?] Ethan asked.

"To be honest, I don't know Ethan. But something's going on and I just can't stand by and do nothing," Alec said.

[Well, you're not interfering with wild Pokémon affairs, so we're innocent,] Ethan commented.

"As innocent as we can be," Alec added.

**Light's POV**

As Light and Snake followed the trail towards where Florges was, it was almost night time when they saw a large rock defended by a lot of bug types. [Think this is it?] Light asked Snake.

[Likely. Too many Pokémon here to be a coincidence,] Snake said.

The two then approached the rock and Snake was immediately spotted. [Halt! What do you want?] a Pinsir demanded.

Light put her hands up to show she wasn't hostile. [I just want to talk with your leader,] Light answered.

[Tell Florges that someone wants to talk with her,] the Pinsir said to a nearby Yanmega. Yanmega nodded and flew off towards the rock.

After a bit of waiting, Yanmega returned. [Alright, the one who's going to talk with our leader, follow me, the other stays here,] he said.

[Be careful Light, there's something about them I don't trust,] Snake whispered.

[I'm sure I'll be fine,] Light told him.

[Wish I had your positivity,] Snake commented. Light then followed the Yanmega up to the rock and entered a cave. Inside, Light saw Florges standing in a pool that led into a river that waterfalled over the edge.

[What do you want?] Florges asked.

[My name is Light, and I just wanted to know why you've been so… aggressive… in taking over the wetlands,] Light asked.

[Because I need the water's healing properties, and the Pokémon here might not have let us have it,] Florges answered. [But why do you care? You clearly are a human's Pokémon,] Florges asked, pointing to the Ampharosite on Light's tail.

[Call it curiosity. I saw the battle between you and Goodra and I thought we could negotiate a peaceful solution,] Light told her, partially lying, but she didn't want Florges to think Alec was interfering.

[You want to know why we came here? Fine,] Florges said, pulling a Floette out of a small pool that Light didn't see before. [My daughter is sick, and I thought the waters of this place could heal her, but it isn't working. The Pokémon here must have done something to the water,] Florges explained.

[But, that doesn't make any sense. They need the water as much as you so why would they do something that would harm them?] Light asked.

[I don't know, but there will be no peace until my daughter is healed,] Florges said. She then sighed. [Now, I'm sorry about what happens next. You seem quite nice.]

[What does that-] Light started when a device landed near her and trapped her in a hardlight cage. Light fired Thunderbolt into the cage but it had no effect. Light then heard Snake cry out and realized that he was being attacked. [What did you do?!] Light asked Florges in shock, but her question was met in silence.

"That was easy," a familiar woman said and Light recognized them. Team Rocket, she believed they were called.

"An Ampharos and a Steelix. It's our lucky day," James commented.

"And soon we'll have Pikachu and Umbreon too," Meowth added. Light scowled at Team Rocket. She wasn't the type to get mad, in fact, she always tried to see the best in others, but Team Rocket really pissed her off.

**Alec's POV**

When Alec returned to Kenan's place, he found Goodra being healed. "Goodra will be fine, right?" Ash asked Kenan.

"Yes. Goodra just needs some rest and he'll be as good as new," Kenan said.

"Hey Alec, how'd your investigation go?" Bonnie asked when she saw him.

"I couldn't find anything so I sent Light and Snake to look around, I'm sure they'll find something," Alec answered.

"Well, as long as they don't get involved with the wild Pokémon, I'm sure they'll be fine," Kenan said. Alec just managed to not show any reaction to what Kenan said.

Later, Goodra was resting and Alec was getting worried. Light and Snake weren't back yet and it was pretty late. Even if they didn't know their way back Light should have sent some kind of signal even if it was a move into the sky.

"Are Light and Snake still not back yet?" Serena asked as she laid her hammock next to Alec's.

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of worried," Alec admitted.

Suddenly, something crashed through the window and grabbed Pikachu, Dedenne, Ethan, and Goodra's friend Wooper. "What the!" Ash said in surprise. He and Alec ran out of the window and saw some Ariados and Beedrill taking the Pokémon away. "Get back here!" Ash shouted after them.


	41. Beyond the Rainbow

Beyond the Rainbow

**Alec's POV**

Ash and Alec were running after the ones who took their Pokémon and were cut off by a group of Beedrill. "Dragona, let's deal with those Beedrill!" Alec shouted as he let out the Dragonite.

"Fletchinder, cut that net!" Ash shouted as he let out his own Pokémon.

Before either Pokémon could react, Dragona was hit by Stone Edge from several Pinsir and Fletchinder took a few Pin Missiles. "Dragona, you alright?" Alec asked.

[No. I'm pissed,] she answered as she punched one of the pillars.

The ones that kidnapped the Pokémon ran and another group stood between them. "Why are they doing this?" Serena asked, stepping out of Kenan's place while helping to keep Goodra standing.

[I… won't let this continue,] Goodra said as he struggled to get to walk up in front of Ash and Alec.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked Goodra.

[I'm getting my friends back,] Goodra answered Ash. The Pokémon fired attacks, but they landed around Goodra. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"We've gotta get them back," Ash said determinedly.

"Ash! We saw something when analyzing the surveillance videos," Clemont told him.

"What was it?" Alec asked.

"Team Rocket's a part of this," Clemont answered.

Alec then got a horrible thought. "They must have taken Light and Snake," he realized.

Kenan asked about Team Rocket and they quickly explained them to him. "Team Rocket must be using Florges and the others," Clemont theorized.

"That sounds like something they'd do," Ash said before turning to Goodra. "Goodra, any idea on where Florges might be?" he asked.

[I believe I know,] Goodra answered.

"Dragona, you good?" Alec asked her.

[I'm good. I'll cover the sky and look for Light and Snake,] she said before taking off.

"Let's go," Alec said and they followed Goodra.

**Light's POV**

After she was captured, Light watched as Snake was dragged into the cave with a hard light cage around each of his steel beads to prevent him from moving. Later, Light saw Pikachu, Dedenne, Ethan, and Wooper brought into the cave in glass cages.

[I take it the investigation went sour?] Ethan asked sarcastically.

[That's one way to put it,] Snake muttered.

[Let us go right now!] Pikachu demanded, but Florges didn't listen as she brought Floette out of the pool. The other Pokémon's expressions softened when they saw her.

"Florges, please tell us, what's the status on Floette?" Jessie asked with fake kindness.

Florges didn't answer, instead looking at the water flowing out from the crakes. "The water levels going down? Is that it? So Floette isn't getting enough of the waters healing properties?" Meowth asked.

[Yes. I wish I knew what the ones living here did to the water though. I could fix the problem then,] Florges answered.

"Sounds to me like that Goodra wants to keep all the water for itself and its friends," Meowth lied.

"That must be why it came back with reinforcements like these Pokémon," Jessie added, looking at Light and Snake.

[We're here because we want to solve this problem peacefully. I'm sure if Goodra and the others knew about Floette they would help you,] Light protested.

"Liar liar, Pokémon pants on fire. The gig is up so come clean for a change," Meowth stated.

[Thaaat's right,] Wobbufett said.

"Don't worry. We're on your side Florges, and we're here one hundred percent," James told her.

"Yep. We'll help your Floette feeling fit as a fiddle before you can say 'boo'," Meowth added.

"Right. Fret not, those twerps wouldn't dare make a single move as long as we have them under lock and key," James stated, looking at the trapped Pokémon.

[We'll see about that. Alec and the others will come for us, then you'll be in trouble,] Ethan threatened.

**Alec's POV**

The group approached what Goodra said was the source of the spring and it was surrounded by hostile Pokémon. They saw the group and approached, ready for a fight. "Hold on. We don't want to fight you. We just want our captured Pokémon," Ash said, trying to negotiate with them.

"We know Team Rocket's nearby, they're the bad guys," Bonnie added.

The Pokémon didn't listen and started firing attacks. "I don't think they're going to listen to reason. Dragona, Fire Blast!" Alec shouted into the sky. The '大' fired down from the sky and hit several Pokémon. Dragona then landed in front of the group and roared.

"You guys go. We'll distract them," Clemont told Ash and Alec.

"I'll come too," Bonnie said, following the two trainers.

"Dragona, stay here and help Clemont and Serena," Alec told her. Dragona nodded as Serena let out Braixen and Clemont sent out Bunnelby and Chespin.

The two approached a cave entrance that a river went out of. They stepped into the water and walked down. "Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"Ethan! Light! Snake! Any of you here?" Alec asked.

"Dedenne! Wooper! Where are you?" Bonnie shouted.

"Is this where they were?" Ash asked as they approached the spring itself. Florges and two Seviper then appeared behind them and faced the group.

"Where are our Pokémon?" Bonnie demanded.

[Gone,] Florges answered.

"Team Rocket put you up to this didn't they? Trying to take over. They're the bad guys," Ash told Florges.

[And yet you sabotaged the spring,] Florges countered, pointing at a small pool that was almost empty.

"We did no such thing. We just arrived and only came here so Goodra could see his home," Alec protested. Florges looked surprised at Alec's response, more likely from the fact that he replied to her statement. Alec then noticed Florges was holding a Floette. "That's what this is all about. Look in her arms," Alec told the others.

The ground then started shaking and Alec felt his legs being exposed to the air. "What's going on with the water?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Where'd all the water go?" Ash asked when it was all gone.

The group then heard laughter and Team Rocket appeared behind Florges. After their motto, they saw all the Pokémon in cages. Light and Snake being in hard light ones and Snake looked like he struggled to move in the multiple ones he had to be put in.

"So, it was you who did this!" Alec shouted.

"Good work on figuring it out. Though I do want to thank you for giving us a free Ampharous and Steelix," James said.

"So the missing water was you as well?" Ash asked, sounding like he knew the answer already.

"Perceptive for once. We not only took all the water from the spring, but from all the wetlands," Jessie boasted. Florges looked shocked. "I'm so very sorry Florges, I have to confess, the reason Floette wasn't feeling better, was Team Rocket," she added.

"Why are you doing this?" Ash demanded.

"You twerps are as clueless as they come, aren't you? Florges only took control of the water because Floette is feeling under the weather. Aw, touching, makes you wanna break down and cry, doesn't it? But we took it all for us instead," Jessie ranted.

"With the water from this spring, we can make a fortune," Meowth added.

[You used my pain for your own gains? My daughter may not make it if she doesn't get that water!] Florges shouted and Alec could hear the grief in her voice.

"Well, too bad for you," Meowth mocked.

"Every time I think you three have hit rock bottom you dig the hole deeper. If I had Flame here I'd roast you three where you stand," Alec threatened. "In the meantime," he started, grabbing his Keystone. "Light, Mega Evolve!"

Light's mega stone reacted and she transformed while still in the cage. As the transformation started to finish, Light fired Thunderbolt into the sky, destroying her cage. [You're going to pay for what you've done,] Light said, her sweetness replaced by a cold rage. Alec noticed that Ethan and Snake had noticeably flinched at Light's tone as she fired Dragon Pulse just above Snake's cage, freeing him.

"Not this time!" James shouted as he threw a device on the ground, causing a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, the Pokémon in the glass cages were gone.

"Where did they go?" Alec asked angrily. They ran outside when they heard more rumbling and when they did, they saw a large airship taking off.

"Ash! Alec!" Serena shouted as she, Clemont, and Kenan ran up to them with all the Pokémon. "So it was Team Rocket after all," Serena added, seeing the airship.

"Pikachu and the others are in there with all the water," Ash told them.

"You mean they took all of it?!" Kenan asked in shock.

"And the only reason Florges and the others took control of the spring was for her daughter," Alec added, looking at Florges who was surrounded by the other Pokémon.

"Is that true?" Serena asked a nearby Yanmega.

[Yeah. Our leader was worried sick so she thought this place could help,] Yanmega explained.

The airship was now gaining altitude. "Goodra, let's get that water back. Throw me up there," Ash told him. Goodra nodded and used his antenna to launch Ash onto one of the wings.

"Did he seriously forget that I have Dragona?" Alec asked himself as he climbed onto her back. "Let's go!" he shouted and Dragona flew up to the airship. As Alec made his way up, Florges rode a Yanmega up to them. Alec hopped off and landed on the wing Ash and Florges were on. "Stay close. Something tells me we'll need a quick exit," Alec ordered and Dragona nodded.

Goodra then suddenly landed on the wing and almost fell off in the process, but used his antenna to grab the hoverport. The ship then started shaking and Alec had to grab onto the port as well to remain on. Goodra reacted quickly and fired Dragon Pulse into the side of the ship, opening a hole in the hull. "Nice job Goodra," Ash congratulated.

The ship stopped shaking and the small group managed to enter the craft. Looking around, the stolen Pokémon were seen in small cells. "Well that sure is convenient," Alec commented.

A large door then attempted to close between them. Goodra grabbed it and forced it open. "Thanks, Goodra," Ash told him as he walked through.

[When we get through this, we can talk about ending this conflict,] Florges told Goodra as she walked past as well.

"That was too close," Alec said after he entered the area and Goodra let the door close with him on their side.

[What took you so long?] Ethan joked.

"We'll get you all out of there," Ash said as he ran up to them with the others. Before they could reach them, a side door opened and Team Rocket stepped out, likely turning the ship on autopilot.

"I think not," Jessie said as she stepped out.

"Hanging out with the twerpish crowd I see. Your usefulness to us is thankfully over," James said to Florges.

[I'm here to get some revenge on what you three have done,] Florges answered.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. Cry me a river," Meowth mocked.

"It's not our fault you were a desperate fool," Jessie added.

"Alright, stop talking. Inferno, you're up!" Alec shouted as he let out the Torracat.

"Couldn't agree more. Inkay, let's play!" James shouted.

"You two Pumpkaboo," Jessie added.

"You up for this Goodra?" Ash asked, not taking his gaze off Team Rocket.

[I'm in,] Goodra said, stepping up next to Florges and Inferno.

"Pumpkaboo, show Florges your Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. Florges immediately countered with Moonblast which caused a small explosion that thankfully didn't do any damage.

"Inkay, use Psybeam on Florges!" James commanded. Inkay fired at his target, but Goodra jumped in front of the attack.

"I'll take you myself copycat," Meowth said, facing Inferno.

[Bring it ya scaredy-cat,] Inferno answered.

"Eat my Fury Swipes!" Meowth shouted, showing his claws.

"Inferno, Slash!" Alec shouted. Inferno let out his own claws and the two cats started clashing. Inferno found an opening and hit Meowth just as Florges took both Inkay and Pumpkaboo down with Petal Blizzard, sending all three Pokémon into the cells that held the other Pokémon. Pumpkaboo had landed on the controls causing them to short circuit and open the cells.

[Alec!] Ethan shouted as he jumped into Alec's arms.

"Thanks, Inferno, return," Alec said as Inferno smiled. Meanwhile, Florges was helping Goodra up after taking Inkay's Psybeam.

[Ready to finish this?] Goodra asked her.

[Let's,] Florges answered, the two glaring at Team Rocket.

"Alright Pumpkaboo, use Dark Pulse on Goodra once more with feeling!" Jessie shouted.

"Inkay, show Florges why your Psybeam is second to none!" James shouted.

"Goodra, use Ice Beam!" Ash called out as Florges managed to quickly charge up a Solar Beam somehow. The two attacks overwhelmed Inkay and Pumpkaboo, sending them and Team Rocket flying out of the ship.

Multiple explosions then rocked the ship. "Dragona, time for that quick exit!" Alec shouted. As he said that, multiple Yanmega showed up. Pikachu, Dedenne, and Wooper were put on one and he quickly flew off. Dragona then got close enough that Alec and Ethan managed to jump on.

The nearby water tank suddenly exploded and a piece of the debris hit Alec and Dragona. The last thing Alec felt was falling off Dragona and heard Ethan crying out.

**Ash's POV**

When the water tank exploded, Alec and Dragona were both knocked out and Florges fell off. Goodra managed to grab Florges, as Alec and Dragona were just out of his reach. A secondary explosion went off which caused the two remaining Pokémon to fall. "Goodra!" Ash shouted as he jumped off the ship. Just in time to, as it exploded behind him. Ash managed to catch up with Goodra and Florges, but they were still falling. Three Beedrill then came up and tried to slow their descent. A giant stream of water then caught them and slowly brought them to the ground. "Alec!" Ash shouted wondering what happened. Ash saw a flash of light and looked over to see the Reuniclus, Ash believed her name was Cell, grabbed both Alec and Ethan before using Psychic on a falling Dragona.

"Ash! You're alright!" Serena shouted as she ran up to him. "Where's Alec?" she asked quickly.

"Reun," Cell said as she floated towards the group with an unconscious Alec and Dragona, but Ethan seemed fine.

"Alec, are you alright?" Serena called out to him worriedly.

"Ugh… What happened?" Alec asked, sounding groggy. Light and Snake went up to their trainer as Light turned to her normal form.

"Umbre, Breon," Ethan answered.

"Thanks, Cell, you did great," Alec told her.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out as his partner jumped into his arms.

**Alec's POV**

After Alec returned everyone but Ethan, Kenan called out to everyone. "There isn't a hint of water in the soil. Without it, everything here will die off," he said worriedly.

[I won't lose my home again,] Goodra declared. He then summoned a massive cloud that covered the entire wetlands with Rain Dance and the water poured down.

"I didn't know Goodra had this much power," Serena said amazed. Before long, the wetlands was filled with water. Florges then used Grassy Terrain which helped to heal all the damaged plant life.

"Look's like those two managed to fix everything," Alec commented.

[Now Florges, let's get her healed,] Goodra told her, pointing to Floette who was in her arms.

Florges nodded and everyone headed up into the spring where Florges placed Floette into a small pool. After a bit of waiting, Floette looked better. [Mother,] she said, slightly weak, but she was at least awake.

"Floette's better!" Bonnie cheered.

"What a wonderful sight to see," Clemont added.

[I'm so glad you're alright,] Florges told Floette. She then turned to the other Pokémon. [I'm sorry for what I've done,] she apologized. Floette then took the initiative and grabbed her mother's hand before floating over to Goodra's and grabbing it as well.

[I suppose we can live here together,] Goodra said. The other Pokémon cheered at the development.

As morning came around, the group with Goodra and Florges stood at the mouth of the cave looking over the wetlands while the other Pokémon enjoyed themselves. "They're all having so much fun. Now there's nothing to worry about," Serena commented.

"Hey Goodra," Ash started.

[What is it?] Goodra asked.

"I think you should stay here," Ash answered.

[What?] Goodra asked in confusion.

"This is where you really belong. Here in the wetlands. Don't you think so?" Ash asked him.

"The wetlands? What are you talking about?" Serena asked in surprise.

"But that means goodbye," Bonnie protested.

"I know it does. This is hard for me too, but Goodra, you're strong now. You're not a little Goomy anymore. You can help protect your friends. You'll be able to live together happily. That's what you've wanted," Ash said.

Goodra then hugged Ash with tears in his eyes and Ash returned it. "I think he's right. Maybe this is best for Goodra, the wetlands, and all these Pokémon," Clemont stated.

"Even if we're far apart, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends," Ash said, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice. Bonnie had hugged Clemont while Alec put his hand on Serena's shoulder.

[I'm going to miss you so much Goodra!] Dedenne shouted as he jumped onto Goodra, crying.

[I'll miss you all too,] Goodra answered.

After there goodbye, the group left the wetlands. As they did so, Alec walked beside Ash. "You did the right thing," Alec told him.

"I know I did, but why does the right thing have to be so painful?" Ash questioned.

"I wish I knew, but that's one mystery we may never find out," Alec answered.


	42. So You're Having a Bad Day

So You're Having a Bad Day

**Alec's POV**

The group currently had stopped for a water break, as the days had been pretty hot recently. "Pikachu, be sure to drink lots of water before we head out," Ash reminded his partner.

"It looks like it's going to be hot again today," Clemont commented.

"We'll just have to make the best of it and stop often," Alec stated as he sat next to Serena, who was looking something up on her guidebook.

"Let's see, my fortune for today is… Huh? Troubles await you? What does that mean?" she asked in surprise.

"I wanna know my fortune too," Bonnie said eagerly.

"Well, let's see, Bonnie's fortune today is… Today will be the worst day you've had all year. You'll be sorry you got up this morning and watch out for things made of gold," Serena said.

"Hey, that's bad," Bonnie protested.

"Ah, don't take those things seriously. Stuff like that usually isn't very accurate and the times it is right is just because you make it right," Alec told the girls.

"'Kay you guys, let's move out," Ash said as he stood up. An explosion then happened nearby, hitting close to Pancham and Chespin.

"You okay?" Serena asked Pancham.

"Who did that?" Ash asked, looking up to see Team Rocket's balloon floating overhead.

"Why your favorite raves," Jessie answered.

"You did miss us, didn't you?" James asked.

"They always do," Meowth stated.

[Thaaaat's right,] Wobbuffet commented.

Jessie then threw a device and it captured Pancham and Chespin in a net. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Ethan, Night Shade!" Alec called out. The two Pokémon fired at the cage, but it wasn't affected by the attacks.

"And our anti-moves wins!" James shouted.

"If that's the case, Luxray, use Swift!" Clemont commanded. Luxray shot the stars but instead of hitting the net, they hit the balloon. The attack made a hole and the balloon fell to the ground, releasing Pancham and Chespin at the same time.

"What's that?" Ash asked, looking at some fruit that rolled up to the group.

"It must be theirs," Clemont answered.

"Criminals! Those berries happen to belong to us," Jessie declared.

"Picked fresh today," James added.

"Find your own grub!" Meowth shouted.

"We're not stealing anything," Serena countered.

[Theifs!] a voice suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to see three Pangoro appear, looking pissed off. They then started firing attacks at everyone, clearly not picking sides.

"Pangoro, calm down, please!" Clemont shouted.

"They're not listening. Run for it!" Alec shouted and everyone started running.

**Bonnie's POV**

After she had run off, she stopped to take a bit of a breather and heard more heavy breathing nearby. "Meowth? Inferno?" Bonnie asked, seeing the two cats.

"Fun-sized Twerpette?" Meowth asked. Before Bonnie could say any counter, Pangoro appeared. The three started running with Inferno firing Ember back at Pangoro to slow it down. Bonnie then felt the ground leave her feet and saw they had ran over a cliff.

Bonnie landed on a vine, but it didn't last long before it snapped. She fell on the ground and looked at her bag. "That was no fun. Dedenne? Are you okay?" she asked.

"De ne ne," Dedenne answered.

"Where are we?" Bonnie wondered as she stood up and felt something tug on her waist.

"Stop pulling me!" Meowth shouted.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked, seeing the vine that tied her and Meowth together. "Cut it out will you?!" she shouted, pulling on the vine.

"Cool your jets. It's nothing but a teensy little vine," Meowth said before trying to cut the vine with Fury Swipes, but his claws didn't do any damage.

"Merow, raow," Inferno said before using Slash on the vines, not doing a thing. Inferno looked like he was about to use Ember, but before he could Pangoro showed up again.

"I'm out of here!" Meowth shouted, trying to pull the vine one way while Bonnie pulled the opposite way. Inferno pushed Meowth and Bonnie in the same direction and they started running again.

**Ash's POV**

After stopping for a quick rest, Ash asked himself, "What was that all about?" He then asked, "Everybody okay?" but only saw Pancham and Ethan.

"Breon," Ethan answered.

"Pan pan, chum chum," Pancham answered.

"Everybody? Where'd they go?" Ash asked.

**Serena's POV**

Serena panted heavily after she stopped running. "I guess we got away," she said before looking around, only seeing Frogadier, Chespin, and Dragona. "Where'd everybody go?" she wondered.

[We must have gotten separated,] Dragona theorized.

**Snake's POV**

Snake found himself with Hawlucha, Luxray, and Fletchinder. [So, any ideas on how to find the others?] Hawlucha asked.

[All fly up and see if I can find anyone,] Fletchinder said, taking off to the sky.

**Clemont's POV**

Clemont was with Pikachu, Bunnelby, Skiddo, and Cell. "I'm guessing we got separated from the others," Clemont said. He then suddenly noticed that Cell looked pretty worried. "Are you okay?" he asked the Reuniculus.

"Reun," she answered worriedly.

"We'd better look around, I'm sure we'll find them soon," he reassured her and the five started moving.

**Alec's POV**

Alec looked around when he finished running and only saw Braixen and Light. "Ethan?! Serena? Anyone?" Alec called out but got on response.

[Do you think Serena's alright?] Braixen asked.

[I'm sure she's fine Braixen,] Light reassured her.

"We'd better start finding them though. Team Rocket and those Pangoro are still out there," Alec said the three started moving out.

**Inferno's POV**

Bonnie and Meowth were still trying to get the vine off each other but so far it wasn't happening. Inferno had suggested using Ember to weaken the rope but they both turned that down real quick. "Guess we're stuck. Here's the deal, I'm escorting you two back to twerpy buddies," Meowth said.

[Like we'd believe some dishonorable scum like you,] Inferno hissed.

"Oh really, you're more likely to escort us back to Team Rocket so you can steal Dedenne and Inferno. I know a lie when I hear one," Bonnie said, looking suspicious.

"I'd never do such a thing," Meowth protested.

"It's written all over your face," Bonnie countered.

"My face? This cute mug only has whiskers and no newsprint!" Meowth shouted.

"Is that thing made out of gold?" Bonnie suddenly asked, flicking Meowth's charm.

"Hey! I'll have you know that this charm is a part of my charm!" Meowth shouted.

[It looks stupid,] Inferno mumbled.

"What was that?!" Meowth asked angrily.

Bonnie then suddenly screamed. [What is it?] Inferno asked, dropping into a combat stance and looking around.

"I get it! My fortune said that today was going to be the worst day ever! And to watch out for things made of gold!" she shouted, looking worriedly at Meowth's charm.

"Hey! Now that's just plain rude!" Meowth protested before trying to pull Bonnie in a direction.

"Will you stop pulling on me!" she shouted, pulling back on the vine.

[This is going to be a _long_ day,] Inferno grumbled.

**Ethan's POV**

After a bit of searching, there still was no sign of the others. "Hey! Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Alec!" Ash called out.

[Hello!] Pancham shouted. Ethan, however, was sniffing around hoping to find a scent.

"Let's head for higher ground, we might see better," Ash suggested, looking at a rock they could use.

[I think we should get lower, I can find a scent better that way,] Ethan pointed out, but then remembered that Ash couldn't understand him as he and Pancham went off. [I really miss being understood,] Ethan muttered.

**Cell's POV**

She and the others were searching the immediate area, calling out for anyone but having no luck. Cell was getting more and more worried, but she reminded herself she had to stay calm. Now wasn't the time for a Psychic Surge, as her trainer called it. Cell had a hard time controlling her psychic energy at times, but it was a lot worse before she got help controlling it. Still, she preferred being near a Dark-type just to be safe.

"It's okay, you leave it to me," Clemont said after a bit. "I know just the thing to do."

[What would that be?] Pikachu asked.

Clemont laughed. "The future is now thanks to science; Clemontic gear on! My Body Detecting Radar Bot Mark III!" he shouted, pulling out a small red sphere.

[That's amazing!] Pikachu said in awe.

[Cool,] Skiddo said.

[Wait, if that's Mark III, then what happened to I and II?] Cell asked out loud.

[They blew up,] Bunnelby said plainly.

"Also called, The Life Detector," Clemont added. "Alright, switch on," he said, tapping the top which caused a balloon to open and the device to float up. Clemont then pulled out a tablet. "This is what's called a Thermograph, which detects warm bodies. In other words, people and Pokémon."

[Science is so amazing!] Pikachu said.

"But it can't tell us what it's reacting to, whether it be people or Pokémon," Clemont added, which caused the Pokémon to flop to the ground. Clemont then continued. "This here is us and… Wait, what's that?" he asked, pointing to a large red dot heading right towards them. "It may be someone," he said as the thing approached, which turned out to be Pangoro.

[Found you!] he shouted before firing Hidden Power. Cell used Psychic and sent the move back at the user.

"Now's our chance to escape!" Clemont shouted.

[Before we leave though, I'm going to give this guy a parting gift,] Cell said before using Dazzling Gleam. The five then turned and ran.

"That was really amazing Cell," Clemont commented.

[Thanks,] she replied.

**Serena's POV**

Serena, Frogadier, Chespin, and Dragona, were still wandering around looking for the others and the Dragonite was getting restless. "Hey, Ash, Alec, Clemont, Bonnie! Where are they?" Serena asked aloud.

[I would like to know too,] Chespin said while Dragona merely grunted. Serena didn't know how Alec dealt with a Pokémon like her, but then again, all her Pokémon were really sweet so she supposed Alec was used to it, but nothing Serena said seemed to get through to her.

[Wait,] Frogadier said, holding his arm out.

[Don't order me around!] Dragona shouted, walking past Frogadier. Only to be attacked by a Pangoro immediately.

[Give us back what you stole!] he shouted.

"What do you-" Serena started but before she could finish Dragona broke free and hit Pangoro with Aerial Ace followed by a Fire Blast. Pangoro clearly knew he was outmatched as he ran off.

[That takes care of that,] Dragona boasted.

[Are you dumb?] Frogadier asked accusingly. [That kind of recklessness could get someone hurt.]

[Whatever. Not like it matters,] Dragona replied uninterested in what Frogadier had to say.

"If you had waited a little longer I might have figured out what was going on!" Serena shouted at Dragona, her patience for the Dragonite at its peak.

[You clearly weren't fast enough then,] Dragona responded.

"How does Alec deal with you, I'll never know," Serena muttered to herself as they continued.

**Alec's POV**

Since Alec had no way of figuring out where the others could be, he, Light, and Braixen were wandering in a random direction hoping they would find someone. [Do you think Serena's alright?] Braixen asked suddenly.

"I'm sure she's fine Braixen. We'll find her," Alec reassured her.

[I'm sure Serena has one of our team with her. Any of them would be able to help her. Even Dragona in her own way,] Light added.

[What do you mean?] Braixen asked.

"Dragona is like most of my other Dragon-types, more so even. She's the type to punch things first, ask questions later. I hope Serena isn't with her, those two would probably irritate each other to no end," Alec answered. "Let's keep moving."

**Inferno's POV**

"I'm starving," Meowth complained after a bit of walking. Inferno had to admit that his stomach was empty too.

"Me too," Bonnie agreed.

[I could use something myself,] Dedenne admitted, popping out of Bonnie's bag.

[There's something,] Inferno said, looking at a tree of Nanab berries. Meowth and Bonnie climbed up the tree and Meowth grabbed a clump off the tree. When they were on the ground, Meowth ate the whole thing without a second thought.

"Hey! You were supposed to share with us!" Bonnie protested.

"Nope. I picked it," Meowth responded.

[Don't worry, I'll get us some,] Dedenne said, before climbing up the tree. Once at the branches, he grabbed three clumps and threw them down to Bonnie.

"Nice shot. Thanks, pal," Meowth said to Dedenne.

"Nope. You didn't get these, so they're mine," Bonnie told Meowth.

"No fair, you got three," Meowth protested.

"Well one's for Inferno," Bonnie said, giving him the berry. Inferno ate it in one bite. "And you didn't share with me," Bonnie added.

"Hey! Fine, if you wanna be that way, then I'm staying here," Meowth said, plopping himself onto the floor.

"Say that again," Bonnie said, starting to walk off but having a hard time moving Meowth. "Dedenne, use Nuzzle!" Bonnie ordered. Dedenne jumped down from the tree, priming his cheeks as he did so and electrocuted Meowth. The electricity then went up the vine to shock Bonnie.

[Are you two done arguing?] Inferno asked once Dedenne's attack stopped.

"Fighting like this isn't good for our health," Meowth commented.

"You're right," Bonnie admitted, taking a piece of the berry off so everyone could have one. She then gave it to the others.

**Ethan's POV**

After getting to the vantage point, almost the entire forest was visible. "We can see everything from here," Ash commented, looking around. Ethan and Pancham did so as well and the three noticed Fletchinder flying around. "Hey, Fletchinder!" Ash shouted.

[We're over here!] Ethan called out.

[We'll be there soon!] Fletchinder called out before flying off. It didn't take long for Fletchinder, Luxray, Hawlucha, and Snake to show up at the outcropping.

"It's good to see you're all okay," Ash told them.

[Snake, have you seen anyone else?] Ethan asked.

[No. Until Fletchinder led us to you you're the first ones we've seen,] Snake answered.

[Damn. We'll just have to keep looking then,] Ethan said.

"Fletchinder, can you look for the others from the air?" Ash asked him.

[I'm on it,] Fletchinder answered before flying off again but staying insight of the group.

With Fletchinder's help, they were able to find Serena, Frogadier, Chespin, and Dragona pretty quickly. "You're safe!" Serena said excitedly as Pancham jumped into her arms.

[Everything good Dragona?] Ethan asked.

[Oh, it's great. Just beat up a Pangoro that tried to attack us, no big deal,] she answered.

"What she _means_ is, she ignored Frogadier's warning, got jumped on, and sent Pangoro away before I could get any information on why they were chasing us," Serena responded.

[Ah, details,] Dragona muttered.

[Get up in the air and help look for the others. And don't engage any Pangoro,] Ethan told her. Dragona looked like she wanted to counter, but Ethan shouted, [Now!] while stomping his paw on the ground. Dragona flinched back before flying off without a word.

[How Flame deals with her is beyond me sometimes,] Snake commented.

"Wow, Ethan. I could seem to get anywhere with Dragona," Serena told him.

[She's stubborn like that. You, unfortunately, get used to it,] Ethan admitted.

"Hey Ash, do you know where Alec, Braixen, and Skiddo are?" Serena asked him.

"No. I don't know where Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu are either," Ash answered.

The group continued looking and they were able to find Clemont, Pikachu, Cell, Skiddo, and Bunnelby. Upon seeing them, Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms as Skiddo ran up to Serena, Chespin and Luxray ran up to Clemont, and Cell floated up to Snake and Ethan. [You alright Cell?] Ethan asked her.

[I'm good. I was thankfully able to avoid a Psychic Surge while I was with Clemont,] Cell answered.

"Where's Bonnie and Alec?" Clemont asked, noticing who was missing.

"They're not with you?" Ash asked in surprise.

[And where's Light,] Snake asked worriedly.

[I'm sure she's fine, Snake. She's likely with Alec at this point. They are connected,] Ethan told him.

[I'm just worried,] Snake admitted.

**Alec's POV**

The three were continuing to wander around when Alec found an open field that had a large berry tree in the center that looked like the ones that Team Rocket had. "Think this is where they got their berries?" Alec wondered aloud. He then heard stomach's growl, including his own.

[Maybe we should get something to eat,] Braixen suggested, holding her stomach while sounding embarrassed.

[Agreed,] Light said. As they approached the tree, they were cut off by the three Pangoro.

[You will pay!] one of them, probably the leader, shouted. The Pangoro then used attacks and Alec, Braixen, and Light were able to avoid it.

"Please calm down! We don't want to fight!" Alec shouted, but the Pangoro weren't listening. "Looks like we don't have a choice. Light, Mega Evolve!" Alec shouted. "Now, Thunderbolt! Braixen, use Flamethrower!" he ordered when Light finished transforming. The two attacks hit two of the Pangoro, but the third used Hidden Power towards Light and Braixen. "Block with your own Hidden Power!" Alec called out. Braixen followed through, causing an explosion. "Now Dragon Pulse!" The dragon energy burst from the smoke and bit down on the remaining Pangoro before exploding.

[Think that did it?] Braixen asked. All three Pangoro then got up and focused their attacks on Light.

"Braixen, duck. Light, Signal Beam from all angles!" Alec shouted as he dove to the ground. Braixen did so as well and Light got on all fours and fired the Bug-type move from all her orbs. The Pangoro then regrouped for an attack, but Alec called out, "Ice Beam!" and froze the Pangoro in a block of ice. "Listen to me. I don't know why you've been attacking us but I sure would like to," Alec told them.

[Because you stole our berries!] the lead Pangoro shouted.

"We didn't steal anything," Alec told them. Seeing the Pangoro were shocked, he quickly added, "And I can understand you, so don't worry about that."

[You see, the three of us like to come to this every year since it produces the best berries here. But when we arrived this year we saw some thieves running off with some of the berries. We followed them and when we saw you all with some of them we assumed you were responsible,] Pangoro told him.

"We weren't the one who stole your berries. We saw them with a group called Team Rocket when they tried to steal our Pokémon," Alec told them. He then turned to Braixen. "Get them out," he told her. Braixen nodded and used Flamethrower on the ice, melting it.

Once free, Pangoro thought over what Alec said. [Hmm, I suppose you could be telling the truth. We probably should have asked questions before attacking, but I guess in the heat of the moment we weren't thinking,] Pangoro said.

[Stay away from him!] Dragona shouted as she dove down towards the Pangoro.

"Dragona! Stand down!" Alec shouted. Dragona stopped in mid-air and looked at Alec confused.

[But they're the-] she started.

"Were solving the problem Dragona, just come over here please," Alec interrupted. Dragona obeyed and flew over to stand by Light, who was now turning back to normal. "Sorry about that," Alec apologized to the Pangoro.

[It's fine. Though I suppose the rest of you deserve to be heard out. Come on, we know where they are and we were about to go over when you should up,] Pangoro said and they led Alec to the others.

When they arrived, the Pangoro were in front and everyone was together and Alec even saw Meowth with them. "Pangoro!" Ash shouted in surprise as some of the Pokémon prepared to fight.

"It's fine guys," Alec said, stepping past Pangoro.

"Alec! Braixen!" Serena shouted, seeing them both. Braixen ran up to Serena and Skiddo while Alec's Pokémon ran up to him.

"It's good to see you too," Alec greeted them.

"So Alec, what was this all about?" Clemont asked.

"And why were you with Pangoro?" Bonnie added.

"I think it's best if we show you," Alec answered.

[I'd have to agree,] Pangoro responded. They led the group back to the tree and Alec explained the situation to them.

"So all this time it was a misunderstanding," Ash said relieved as Meowth looked worried.

[Wait a minute. This one looks like one of the thieves,] one of the Pangoro said, looking at Meowth with suspicion.

"You know, that's funny," Meowth said nervously.

"There you are Meowth," Jessie called out. "We've been looking all over for you," she added, coming up with James holding the net of berries.

"Oh, three Pangoro," he commented.

"Why did you have to show up now?" Meowth asked. Team Rocket started doing their motto and Meowth joined in because of peer pressure. "Oopsie, I guess the catchy lyrics dragged me in," he said, realizing what just happened.

"Dragged into what?" James asked as he and Jessie ate a berry.

Pangoro then used Slash on the net, causing the berries to fall to the ground. [So _you're_ the ones who stole our berries,] he said angrily.

"Now that they know it _was_ us, they're not too pleased," Meowth said sweating.

"'Not pleased'? What does that mean?" Jessie asked, backing up a bit.

"That sounds painful," James added. The Pangoro then attacked sending Team Rocket into a blastoff.

The group helped the Pangoro gather up the berries and put them in a pile near them. "There you go. That's all of them," Ash said when they finished.

Pangoro held up some berries to the group. "What's this about?" Serena asked.

[Consider this our apology for causing you all so much trouble,] Pangoro said. They said their thanks and started eating with the Pangoro, who brought down more berries as needed.

By the time the group prepared to set off, it was sundown. "Thanks for the food," Clemont thanked them as they left with Pangoro waving them goodbye.


	43. A Fashionable Battle

A Fashionable Battle

**Alec's POV**

"We made it! Laverre City!" Serena shouted as the group entered the town.

"Alright! Let's get to the gym!" Ash celebrated.

"You're ready to go, aren't you?" Clemont asked.

"You bet I am. When I beat the Laverre Gym Leader, I'll be even stronger and have my sixth gym badge," Ash answered.

"Then let's hurry. The gym is that way," Serena said, sounding as excited as Ash.

"I guess you're excited to see Valerie, huh?" Alec asked her.

"Of course! Valerie is one of the greatest fashion designers in Kalos! Maybe the world!" Serena squealed.

"So you're telling me the Laverre City Gym Leader is also a fashion designer?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! Look!" Serena said, showing a picture of Valerie on her guidebook.

"So that's Valerie," Ash noted.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bonnie shouted.

They headed towards the gym and Serena could hardly contain her excitement while Ash looked at the place with determination. "Oh, man. There's so much I want to ask Valerie about the world of fashion," Serena said before squealing. "Do you mind if I check out her store after your battle?" she asked Ash.

"Course not," Ash answered.

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"Ready Pikachu," Ash asked his partner.

[Always. Let's win that badge,] Pikachu said determinedly.

When they entered the gym, they were surprised to see the staff and a few of Valerie's assistants running around holding boxes or directing other workers. "What's going on?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. This didn't happen when I challenged this gym," Alec answered.

"They're all wearing Valerie's designs," Serena said in awe.

Ash and Alec were then drawn to a boy at the front desk talking to the lady there. He appeared to be a few years older than Bonnie with green hair, a black short-sleeved shirt, brown shorts and bag with green shoes. "Please. I have to have a gym battle. No matter what," he pleaded with the receptionist.

"I'm very sorry. You see, the Laverre Gym is closed because we're having an event today. There's nothing I can do," she explained, trying to calm the boy down.

"Wait, are you serious? There's really no way to have a battle now?" Ash asked her, running up to the desk.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry," she answered.

"Oh come on, please. I came all this way," Ash complained.

"Let it go. There's nothing we can do about it," Alec told his friend.

"You two here for a battle too?" the boy asked Ash and Alec.

"I am, but Alec's not. Guess my timings bad today though," Ash answered.

"Hey! That girl's a keeper!" Bonnie suddenly shouted. Ethan then used Psychic to pull her away before she could embarrass Clemont.

"What did we take about you doing that Bonnie?" Alec asked her.

"I forgot," Bonnie admitted and Alec sweatdropped.

[Why am I not surprised,] Ethan muttered.

"You really need to stop doing that Bonnie," Clemont said as he grabbed her with his Aipom arm and pulled her away.

"Well Clemont you're really, really nice," Bonnie protested.

"I can find a girlfriend on my own, thank you very much," Clemont told her.

"When?" Bonnie asked cheekily.

"Those two sometimes," Alec mumbled.

"Hey, you're the Lumiose Gym Leader," the boy said, looking at Clemont.

"Sawyer? It's been a while," Clemont greeted him. "Sawyer came to challenge the Lumiose Gym not long before you did," he told Ash.

"Yeah, but I lost. I learned a whole lot though," Sawyer admitted. The group introduced themselves and when Alec did so, Sawyer's eyes let up. "It's you! The Kalos Champion!" he exclaimed. Alec flinched back.

"_Oh no. Why does this keep happening to me_," Alec complained in his head.

"I saw your battle with Diantha on TV. I never thought I'd get a chance to meet you in person. I've heard so many things about you," Sawyer told him, similarly looking at Alec the way Tierno did.

"Good stuff I hope," Alec admitted.

"Yeah," Sawyer said, then looked embarrassed suddenly. "Oh man. I can't believe I didn't recognize you before. I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Alec told him, secretly hoping that would keep happening. He really didn't like all the fame.

"So Sawyer, if you're challenging gyms, how many badges do you have?" Ash asked him.

"One so far. I really want to get more battling under my belt," he answered.

"You've done well since then. His Treecko is quite a unique Pokémon and moves really well," Clemont said.

"Treecko was my very first Pokémon, but we still have a lot of work to do," Sawyer admitted. "I really want to get stronger, then challenge the Lumiose City Gym again."

"You'd be welcomed anytime," Clemont told him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here?" Sawyer asked Clemont.

"I left the gym in Clembot's capable hands while I traveled," Clemont answered. "Ash's battling is extremely good, so I hoped to learn more while traveling with him."

"Uh-huh. Ash is really incredible. He beat Clemont too and has five gym badges," Bonnie boasted.

"That's amazing! I'm going to do my very best so I can catch up," Sawyer said in awe of Ash.

"Uh, I still have a ways to go," Ash admitted. He then turned to Alec. "Is this how you feel sometimes?" he whispered

"Yep," Alec answered.

"Though it seems your gym battles will have to wait till tomorrow," Clemont stated.

"I know. We could go to Valerie's store since we're here," Serena said.

"Sound's good," Ash told her.

Serena led them to the store and she let out Braixen as those two and Bonnie admired all the outfits. The boys sat on some benches that were probably there to the scenario they were in. "Those two sure are having fun," Clemont commented.

"They might be, but I'm bored," Alec said.

"Come on Alec. Let Serena have some fun," Ash told him.

"I don't have a problem with my sister enjoying herself, but I'm still bored," Alec responded.

Ash then looked out of a nearby window and Alec followed his gaze to see a battlefield. "Hey Sawyer, since we can't have our gym battle today, how about we practice?" Ash suggested.

"That sounds great. If it's okay with you, can we have a double battle?" Sawyer asked.

"Sure," Ash answered.

The four went out to the battlefield and the two gym challengers got ready. "The double battle between Ash and Sawyer will now begin!" Clemont declared.

"Alright. I choose you two!" Ash shouted, letting out Frogadier and Hawlucha. "Now I'm counting on you to win this," he told them.

[Let's go,] Frogadier said.

[I'm ready to go,] Hawlucha stated.

"Sawyer, you're using Treecko, aren't you?" Ash asked him.

"Of course. And my other Pokémon is my secret weapon," Sawyer said, letting out his Treecko and a Bagon.

"A Bagon. Not bad," Alec noted.

[With the right kind of training they both could become really powerful,] Ethan said. [I'd like to battle them when that happens.]

"Alright then! Battle begin!" Clemont declared.

"Bagon, Headbutt!" Sawyer ordered.

"Hawlucha, meet it head-on with Karate Chop!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha's attack managed to stop Bagon, but Hawulcha's arm turned red in pain. "Hawlucha you okay?" Ash asked. Hawlucha shook off the pain and got ready.

"You may have noticed my Bagon has a really hard head," Sawyer joked.

"Then check this out. Lots of Karate Chops!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha hit Bagon multiple times and one final one sent Bagon back.

"Whoa Ash, that was pretty impressive," Sawyer complimented.

"We keep on trying and never give up. That's our battling style," Ash said.

"I see. But we don't give up either. Treecko use Leech Seed!" Sawyer called out. Treecko fired, but Hawlucha managed to jump out of the way. "Use Fire Fang!" Bagon jumped into the air, aiming for Hawlucha.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash called out. Forgadier's attack hit Bagon's mouth causing his attack to dissipate. "That was great Frogadier."

[Thanks,] Hawlucha said to Frogadier.

[No problem,] Frogadier replied.

"You work perfectly together. That's what I call real teamwork," Sawyer said, jotting a few things in a notebook. "You're teaching me a lot. Thanks Ash."

"Well don't stop now. This battle's getting good!" Alec shouted.

"Right. Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Sawyer shouted. Frogadier dodged Treecko's attack by backflipping. "Now use Bullet Seed one more time!"

"Get in there Frogadier!" Ash told him. Frogadier ran forward then disappeared before Bullet Seed could hit him.

"It's gone?!" Sawyer said in surprise, then looked up to see Frogadier above Treecko. Frogadier dived down towards Treecko. "Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Sawyer called out.

"Use Cut!" Ash ordered. Frogadier formed the white blade and bounced Bullet Seed off it before hitting Treecko. Frogadier put the blade away like sheathing a sword and Treecko was hit by an explosion, knocking him out.

"Treecko is unable to battle!" Clemont declared.

"Thank's Treecko. Now take a nice rest," Sawyer told him as he returned his partner to his ball.

"That's Ash for you. Type matchups don't mean a thing to him," Alec told Sawyer.

"Yeah. I do a lot of special training thinking on my feet so I can be ready for anything," Ash added.

"So that's how you battle the way you do," Sawyer said, taking notes. "There have to be hundreds of ways to battle."

"Find the one that works for you and stick with it. Battling style is an important part of a battle," Alec advised.

"So Sawyer, you wanna keep going?" Ash asked him.

"Of course. Ready Bagon?" Sawyer asked him.

[Let's go!] Bagon shouted.

"That's the spirit," Ash told Sawyer. They all then heard what sounded like music nearby. They went up to the edge of the balcony they were on and saw a lot of people around a long plank. "What's going on?" Ash asked.

**Serena's POV**

Still looking at all the outfits on display, Serena got an idea. "I've got it! Wouldn't it be fun if I wore one of those dresses when I appear in the Pokémon Showcase?" Serena asked.

[I'm sure you'd look amazing,] Braixen said.

"I think that's an amazing idea," Bonnie agreed.

"Ash, Alec, what do you think?" Serena asked, looking at the bench where she last saw them. The boys weren't there though. "Where'd they go?" Serena asked.

"Look, Serena. Over there," Bonnie said, pointing to a window. Serena looked and saw Ash call out a command to Frogadier.

"Yep. Of course, Ash is having a battle," Serena said smiling.

"What else? That's what Ash does," Bonnie pointed out.

"Of course. So why don't we go over and watch?" Serena suggested.

Bonnie nodded but before they could move they were stopped. "Excuse us. Can we talk for a minute?" a woman asked.

"Sure," Serena answered, turning to see two women in Valerie's designs.

"There's a little something we'd like to speak to you two about," the second woman said. The two lead the girls to another part of the building. As they approached a room, the second girl bowed before the door. "Ms. Valerie. Sorry for the interruption, but may we enter?" she asked.

"Yes," came a voice and the four girls stepped into the room. As Serena entered, she noticed Valerie with a Sylveon, Mr. Mine, Spritzee, and a Mawile. "Va- Valerie!" Serena said in awe.

"Ms. Valerie, I was thinking about asking these two," the first girl said as the two bowed before Valerie. She didn't pay them much attention though as she focused on Serena, not saying anything.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, no. Sorry, you look like someone who made a big impression on my life," Valerie answered.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked, sounding clueless. Serena on the other hand guessed she was talking about Alec.

"A boy named Alec Kirkland," Valerie answered.

"Oh. I am his twin sister so that might be it," Serena told her. Valerie's eyes then lit up a bit.

"You're Alec's sister? Tell me, do you have the ability to understand what Pokémon are saying without any effort?" she asked.

"Yeah," Serena answered.

"Oh wow. Two people who can do that. I'm so jealous," Valerie admitted.

"Ms. Valerie, the fashion show," the first woman reminded her.

"Oh, right. These two will work, thank you," she told them.

"Valerie, I'm so honored to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your work," Serena told her.

"Really? Thank you," Valerie told her.

Serena felt like she was lighter than air at that. "She's a keeper!" Bonnie suddenly shouted, breaking Serena out of her self induced trance. "Will you take care of my brother?" she asked.

"I'm a keeper?" Valerie asked, clearly confused.

"It's nothing! It's nothing! Bonnie, stop it!" Serena said quickly.

"But you can see how pretty Valerie is," Bonnie protested.

"Thank you, dear," Valerie said to her. Spritzee and Sylveon then came up to Bonnie, looking at her bag.

[Hello?] Dedenne asked, making his presence known.

"Oh, a Dedenne," Valerie said. [Hello Dedenne. How are you?] she asked.

[Hey there. I'm doing great,] Dedenne answered.

"Wait! You can speak Pokémon?!" Serena asked in surprise.

"Just because I can't magically understand them doesn't mean I didn't find other ways to do so," Valerie stated. "Now, the reason I wanted you both to come here is because I have a favor to ask of you. That is, if you wouldn't mind."

**Alec's POV**

The boys headed down into the crowd and looked around for some kind of hint as to what was happening. "What's going on here?" Ash asked.

"I wish I knew," Alec admitted. Lamps on the plank suddenly lit up and the screens closer to the gym turned on.

"Something tells me we're about to find out," Clemont said.

Two girls then walked out on to the plank. "Ladies and gentlemen, the time has finally come," the first said.

"We'll be presenting Designer Extraordinaire Valerie's newest collection," the second added.

"Uh, what did she say they're presenting?" Ash asked a woman near them.

"A fashion show displaying Ms. Valerie's newest design collection. And it's just about to begin," she answered.

"Surprised Serena's missing out on something like this," Alec commented.

[It's not like her,] Ethan added.

"First, an elegant creation with an Azumarill pattern," the announcer said as a lady wearing the dress stepped out with an Azumarill.

"This stuff sure is popular," Ash noticed.

"You have no idea. A lot of Laverre City's history and culture is based around fashion. I know my father tried to set up a fashion store here as well. Don't know how it's doing though," Alec told him.

"I'm surprised by that," Clemont said.

"You really shouldn't. I never really bothered keeping track of all my father's business stuff since I ran away," Alec admitted.

As the fashion show went on, more designs were shown, all of them based around Pokémon. Meowstic, Gothorita, and Chimecho being the more popular ones. "Maybe someone should tell Serena about this?" Clemont suggested.

"If she's not here by now, then I don't know where she could be. She'd never miss out on something this big," Alec told him.

"And next up, designs featuring Florges and Chingling," the announcer said. The boys were surprised when the models that stepped out were Serena and Bonnie. While Bonnie waved like there was no tomorrow, Serena looked a bit nervous, especially since she saw the boys.

"Serena?!" Ash shouted in shock.

"Bonnie?!" Clemont asked in worry. As the two went by, Alec noticed that all of Ash's attention was focused on Serena.

"Looks pretty cute in that, doesn't she?" he asked Ash.

"Well… I… uh…" Ash stumbled, his face turning red.

[Oooo, he does like her,] Ethan said, smirking.

[Careful, if Serena hears that she'll probably faint,] Pikachu added, causing the two Pokémon to laugh.

When Serena and Bonnie were off the stage, Valerie then made her appearance. "Wow. She looks incredible," Sawyer commented.

[She does,] Ethan said, his voice changing into a loving one.

"Snap out of it, lovebird," Alec said, tapping Ethan's head. The Umbreon glared at him but Alec didn't flinch.

"So that's Valerie," Ash said, looking at her determinedly.

"Hi there! Thank you all so very much for coming to my fashion show today. Every one of my latest designs incorporates Pokémon motifs. That's because my philosophy has been that true beauty can only be found in nature. Also, all of my creations are carefully designed to look there absolute best when worn during a battle," Valerie announced.

"What did she say?" Ash asked.

"It's finally starting," someone said behind them.

One of the other women on stage whispered something to Valerie and she looked towards the guys. "You, with the orange tie," Valerie said to Sawyer.

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Will you please come up here?" she asked.

Sawyer did so. "So… what's this about?" he asked, looking a bit nervous.

"I heard that you came to the gym today looking for a battle. So, I'll give you one right here," Valerie answered. "Now, if you do defeat me I'll gladly give you the badge," she added.

That got Sawyer's attention. "Really?" he asked in shock. He wasn't the only one as Ash gasped too.

"Ooh, tuff luck," Alec said to him. "Though I do see why she would do this."

Sawyer now looked determined. "And now, the battle between Valerie, the Gym Leader, and Sawyer, the challenger, will now get underway," one of the women said, acting as the referee.

"I'm ready," Sawyer declared.

"This will be a one on one battle and will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue," the referee added.

"Hey Ash, Alec," Serena said as she and Bonnie came up in their normal clothes.

"Serena! Sawyer's having a battle with Valerie like it's a gym battle," Ash told her.

Serena looked surprised. "I have to ask, how'd you two get in the fashion show?" Alec asked his sister.

"Well, Valerie had a few models who were sick. She offered me and Bonnie to take their place and I couldn't refuse," she answered. "Also, Valerie wanted me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you about something important. Something about both of us getting answers to our ability," she added.

"Hmm. It's worth looking into," Alec muttered.

"Bagon, let's go!" Sawyer shouted.

"Wonder what power Valerie is going to use?" Ash questioned.

"Spritzee, come out!" Valerie shouted.

"That's bad. Valerie has a complete advantage. Dragon-type moves won't even touch Spritzee," Alec noted.

Based on Sawyer's first move, he forgot that key fact. "Bagon, Dragon Breath!" Bagon fired, but Spritzee was, expectedly, unscathed. "What?! I'm sure it made contact!" Sawyer shouted in shock. He then remembered. "Oh shoot. I forgot Fairy-types aren't affected by Dragon-type moves," he muttered in embarrassment. "Now try this, Headbutt!"

Bagon jumped up and dived towards Spritzee but she dodged easily. Bagon kept trying to land a hit but Spritzee kept dodging. "Spritzee doesn't waste any movement," Ash noted.

"Now, I think it's our turn. To make this battle beautiful. Spritzee, let's go!" Valerie shouted.

Spritzee flew up into the air. "Don't let it get away! Headbutt!" Sawyer shouted.

"Alright! Dazzling Gleam!" Valerie commanded. Spritzee fired her attack which made a massive ball of light. The audience loved the sight and when the light cleared, Bagon fell to the runway.

"Bagon is unable to battle. The match goes to Gym Leader Valerie!" the referee declared. The audience cheered for her while Ash continued to look at Valerie determinedly while the others felt sorry for Sawyer's humiliating defeat.

"Thank you for the battle," Valerie said to Sawyer, smiling at him.

"Thank you, very much," Sawyer responded.

As Valerie walked back towards the other side of the stage, Alec could have sworn he saw Valerie wink at him and Ethan. [So beautiful,] Ethan muttered.

"Is something wrong with Ethan?" Serena asked Alec.

"Yes," Alec answered, bonking Ethan on the head. "Get your head out of the clouds," he told his partner.

Valerie made one final grand pose before she left the stage. "So that's the gym leader I'll have to face," Ash said.

After night fell, the group got rooms at a hotel and some dinner. "I learned so much today. I'll challenge her again for sure," Sawyer said.

"That's the spirit," Clemont said.

"Man that was good," Ash said as he finished devouring his food. "Alright. Time for some special training. I wanna be ready for my gym battle and that's tomorrow. So let's go!" he declared. His Pokémon quickly devoured what was left of their dinner and shouted their agreement.

"Hey Ash, may I join in too?" Sawyer asked.

"You bet. You in Alec?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing," Alec said, finishing his meal as well.

As they left, Alec heard Serena say, "Can't even have a proper meal." The others joined them shortly after and once they were done with training, Alec wondered what Valerie had found out about his ability.


	44. Fairy-Type Trickery

Fairy-Type Trickery

**Alec's POV**

When the sun rose the next day, the group went to the Laverre Gym where Ash was ready to win his sixth badge. "Yes! It's finally today," he said.

[Let's win this,] Pikachu added.

"Hey Sawyer, have you ever watched a Gym battle before?" Serena asked.

"No, it's my first time. My heart's pounding like you wouldn't even believe," he answered.

"But Ash is the one battling," Bonnie pointed out.

"That doesn't mean he can't be excited," Alec told Bonnie.

"I hope you'll be out there cheering," Ash told Sawyer.

"Of course," Sawyer responded.

"Have you figured out how to deal with Valerie's Fairy-types? Judging from her challenge yesterday, it's clear that we don't know much about her battling techniques," Clemont asked.

"I haven't. Not yet," Ash answered.

[We'll work through it on the fly,] Pikachu added.

"Will you be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Ash will be okay," Serena told Bonnie before looking at Ash. He nodded at Serena before they all walked into the gym.

When they opened the doors, Valerie's four apprentices were waiting for them in the lobby. "We welcome you to the Laverre Gym," they said, bowing.

"I'm here for my gym battle," Ash told them. The girls opened a path for them and Ash went down to the field while the others went up to the balcony to watch.

Sawyer then let out Treecko. "We're spectators today, okay? I know that if we watch their battle closely we'll learn a lot," he told him.

[Alright then,] Treecko answered.

"Hold on, where's Valerie?" Ash asked, noticing that she wasn't on the field.

"No need to rush these things. The Gym Leader will be here shortly," one of the girls, who was in the referee position said. As if on cue, the room darkened and the windows went up to reveal screens that displayed flower petals falling. Valerie then appeared and walked up to her position.

[It's her!] Ethan shouted before his face went lovey-dovey. Alec hit his partner on the head to snap him out of it.

"None of that," Alec told him.

"The time has come. Valerie, the Laverre Gym Leader, is now making her appearance," the ref said.

Valerie did a small bow. "I welcome you all to my gym," she greeted. "I believe your name is Ash, yes? How many gym badges do you have?" she asked.

"I have five of them. And after this, I'll have six," Ash answered confidently.

Valerie laughed. "Such spirit. You're certainly confident, aren't you? But I won't let you win that easily," Valerie said.

"The stronger the opponent's we face, the more we get totally fired up and siked. We're not going to lose this battle no way," Ash responded.

"Alright then. Shall we?" Valerie asked.

"The Laverre gym battle between Valerie, the gym leader, and Ash from Pallet Town, the challenger, will now get underway. Each trainer will have the use of two Pokémon and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. That's all," the referee announced the rules.

"I'll choose first," Valerie told Ash. "Sylveon, appear," she said as she threw the Poké Ball. [So Sylveon, you ready to battle?] Valerie asked her in a Sylveon voice.

[Of course madam,] she answered.

[Then let's go,] Valerie said and Sylveon turned to a surprised Ash.

"So what Serena said was true. You can talk to Pokémon," he said.

"Honestly, I always wanted to be a Pokémon so I learned how to understand them. I may not be able to understand every Pokémon, but I do know most of what my Pokémon say," Valerie replied. "Not like Alec and Serena," she added.

"She learned how to talk to Pokémon because she wants to _be_ a Pokémon?" Sawyer asked in surprise. "And what's that about you two?" he asked the Yvonne twins.

"We'll explain after the battle," Alec promised.

"Here's my first Pokémon. Fletchinder, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Fletchinder appeared in the air and did a quick flip before landing on the field.

"Battle begin!" the ref announced.

"Let's do this Fletchinder. Now, use Steel Wing!" Ash ordered. Fletchinder sped towards Sylveon and scored the first hit.

"Nice start with a super effective move," Clemont said.

"So Fairy-types are weak to Steel-type moves," Sawyer noted, writing that down in his notebook.

"Are you alright?" Valerie asked Sylveon.

[That was strong,] Sylveon answered.

"We can't underestimate them then. Disarming Voice!" Valerie called out. Sylveon fired pink hearts from her mouth that stopped Fletchinder.

"Now Fletchinder, use Peck!" Ash shouted. Fletchinder dived down but Sylveon jumped out of the way and wrapped her ribbons around Fletchinder's beck and body. Sylveon then started spinning Fletchinder around.

"What a weird way to battle," Sawyer commented.

"Pokémon battles aren't just an exchange of moves. Some trainers know everything about there Pokémon and use that to their full potential," Clemont told him.

"And Valerie is one of those trainers," Alec added.

"We're not done yet. Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" Valerie shouted. Sylveon started spinning her ribbons faster and a pink cyclone appeared.

"That's incredible," Clemont complemented.

"The damage to Fletchinder isn't much, but it's adding up," Alec noted.

"So what do you think Ash? Sylveon's ribbons can be more than flutter beautifully you see. However, though Fairy-types are graceful; they also possess dangerous hidden fangs," Valerie said.

"What's Ash going to do?" Sawyer asked.

Sylveon then stopped using Fairy Wind and started to send Fletchinder to the ground. "Valerie, when it comes to hidden fangs, Fletchinder's got'em too," Ash told her, his words confusing Sawyer. "Heat up Fletchinder and use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted. Fletchinder's body was surrounded by fire which burned down Sylveon's ribbons and Fletchinder recovered from the dive and slammed into her. Sylveon flipped in the air before sliding on her paws across the ground.

"I'm impressed. Giga Impact!" Valerie shouted.

"We won't back down. Use Steel Wing!" Ash shouted. The two Pokémon charged at each other and hit each other as they passed. The tension rose as everyone waited to see the result.

[Woo boy. That was great!] Fletchinder shouted. Sylveon then fell to the ground.

"Sylveon!" Valerie called out. The girls who were cheering for Valerie looked shocked and Valerie turned to the ref. "Cally, make the call," she told her.

"Uh… right. Sylveon is unable to battle. Fletchinder's the winner," she declared.

"Yes! That's one down!" Ash said excitedly.

"That was so cool!" Bonnie shouted.

"Way to go Fletchinder!" Serena cheered.

"Sylveon, return, please. You battle wonderfully. Take a good rest," Valerie told her.

"Wonder what Valerie's next Pokémon will be," Serena said.

"We'll see. Knowing Valerie, she's not done," Alec said.

"Be warned, it won't be the same this time!" Valerie shouted as she let out Spritzee.

"There's that Spritzee," Sawyer said.

[You ready to have fun Spritzee?] Valerie asked.

[Yes darling. Let's go!] Spritzee said enthusiastically.

"Are you ready Ash?" Valerie asked.

"We're always ready. Fletchinder, Steel Wing!" Ash shouted. Fletchinder flew towards Spritzee, who dodged at the last second.

"Now use Trick Room!" Valerie commanded. Spritzee's body glowed blue and a blue, checkered box surrounded the field.

"This is bad. Valerie just turned Fletchinder's speed against him," Alec said.

[What the! What is this?!] Fletchinder asked worriedly.

"Calm down! You gotta stay cool okay!" Ash told Fletchinder.

"Surprised you, didn't we?" Valerie asked Ash.

"What's Trick Room?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a Psychic-type move that swaps the way a Pokémon speed works. The faster the Pokémon is normally, the slower it is in Trick Room," Alec explained.

"So Fletchinder's speed is now against it?" Sawyer asked. Alec nodded.

Though it looked like Ash didn't know what the move was either. "Use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted. Fletchinder surrounded himself in fire and slowly made his way to Spritzee. Spritzee dodged it easily, but Ash kept going with Flame Charge.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Valerie shouted. Spritzee's attack knocked Fletchinder back into the Trick Room.

"Use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted.

"What is he doing?" Alec asked. Ash's face said that he had a plan, but Alec couldn't figure out what it was. Fletchinder tried to hit Spritzee, who dodged once again with little effort.

"Gyro Ball!" Valerie shouted. Spritzee spun her body and charged towards Fletchinder.

"We're not done yet! Flame Charge!" Ash ordered. Fletchinder attempted to meet Spritzee head-on, but Spritzee flew beneath Fletchinder before getting above him and slamming the bird into the ground.

"What in the world is Ash thinking?" Sawyer asked, clearly confused.

"Ash has got a plan. Let's just hope Fletchinder will last long enough to do it," Alec answered.

"Keep going Fletchinder! Flame Charge!" Ash shouted.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Valerie commanded. Spritzee's attack knocked Fletchinder back a bit, but he kept trying to attack Spritzee and kept missing.

"It's like Fletchinder's getting slower on purpose," Sawyer commented.

"That's it! That's what Ash is doing!" Alec realized. Trick Room then fell.

"Fletchinder, Steel Wing!" Ash commanded. Fletchinder then took off at Spritzee with incredible speed and hit Spritzee hard with the Steel-type move.

"Of course! Ash kept using Flame Charge so that Fletchinder would get slower, then when Trick Room was finished, Fletchinder would gain a ton of speed!" Clemont realized as well.

"Not so fast. Moonblast!" Valerie ordered. Spritzee fired the pink orb and it made contact with Fletchinder. Fletchinder then fell to the ground.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle. The winner is Spritzee," the referee declared.

"I must say, your use of Flame Charge was quite clever. It's been a while since anyone's surprised me," Valerie told Ash.

"Trick Room was up for too long. Fletchinder took too much damage while in there," Alec stated.

"How's Ash going to win this now?" Sawyer asked.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha appeared and did a few poses.

"My, what an amusing Pokémon," Valerie commented.

"Hawulcha's a Fighting-Flying-type, so isn't it weak to Spritzee?" Sawyer asked.

"Ash chose Hawlucha anyway," Serena said.

"Let's see what strategy Ash has in mind," Clemont added.

"You can do it Hawlucha!" Bonnie cheered. Hawlucha responded by making more poses.

"I'm counting on you, okay?" Ash told Hawlucha.

[I'm ready,] Hawlucha said.

"Use Karate Chop!" Ash shouted. Hawucha's arm glowed and he went to attack, but missed.

"Use Trick Room!" Valerie shouted. Spritzee flew up and the blue, checkered box returned.

"They're using it again?" Sawyer asked in surprise.

Hawlucha looked a bit confused though. "Hawlucha! This is the ring for today," Ash told him.

[Understood. Let's go!] Hawlucha shouted.

"Looks like someone is having fun. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves," Valerie said. "Use Moonblast!" Spritzee fired and sent Hawlucha into the Trick Room.

[I'm good. She's powerful though,] Hawlucha said to Ash with a smile.

"Yep. It's strong alright," Ash agreed.

"My. You can talk to your Pokémon too, right?" Valerie asked.

"Not really talking. It's more like I sense what they mean. I just kind of know," Ash answered.

"You have much promise," Valerie stated.

Ash nodded before continuing the battle. "Hawlucha, X-Scissor!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha went in for the attack, but Spritzee dodged and Hawlucha's attack hit the wall. As Hawlucha made contact, Alec noticed the wall wavered a bit.

"Interesting," he muttered.

[Wonder if he noticed,] Ethan added.

"Noticed what?" Serena asked, but neither of them answered. Looking at Ash, he had a smile on his face.

"Hawlucha! Taking your opponent's attacks is your battling style. Watch Spritzee closely and stay on its tail," Ash told him. Hawlucha stood up and started following Spritzee with his eyes.

"Gyro Ball!" Valerie shouted.

"Hawlucha, catch that!" Ash commanded. As Spritzee closed in, Hawlucha grabbed her while still using Gyro Ball. The move caused Hawlucha to spin around Spritzee. "Use that speed Hawlucha!" Ash shouted. As the two neared the Trick Room, Hawlucha jumped off of Spritzee then the wall, gaining a good amount of speed. "Spin and use X-Scissor!"

"Dazzling Gleam!" Valerie shouted. Spritzee let up her body, but Hawlucha cut through the attack and slammed Spritzee into the wall and the X-Scissor shattered Trick Room.

"What was that?!" Sawyer asked in surprise.

"Very clever Ash. Since Trick Room is a Psychic-type move, Hawlucha's X-Scissor was able to break it down," Alec told Sawyer.

"Whoa! Ash is amazing!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"You did it Hawlucha!" Ash celebrated.

"That's Ash's battling style alright," Serena said.

"We never know what he's going to do next," Bonnie commented.

"Okay, now use Flying Press!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha jumped up and dove on Spritzee.

After Spritzee recovered from Hawlucha's attack, Valerie shouted, "Spritzee, don't let it get too close! Moonblast!" Spritzee fired and Hawlucha was able to dodge.

"High-Jump-Kick!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha rammed his knee into Spritzee, sending her into the roof in a ball of dust. Spritzee then fell out and onto the field.

Valerie didn't say anything, but smiled at the ref. "Spritzee is unable to battle! Hawlucha's the winner! So the victor is Ash of Pallet Town!" she declared.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. Hawlucha then jumped onto Ash in excitement. "Hawlucha that was great!"

[Spritzee. Are you alright?] Valerie asked her.

[I'm… sorry,] she answered.

[You gave it all. Thank you,] Valerie told her before returning Spritzee. "That was truly well done," she then complimented Ash.

"Good work out there Ash," Alec congratulated him.

"Ash. You know how a trainer's heart becomes one when they're backed into a corner during a battle. I wonder why is that," Valerie said to him as one of the other girls approached with the badge.

"I'm not really sure, but I know what you mean," Ash answered.

Valerie smiled. "Here's proof that you won at the Laverre Gym. I present you with the Fairy Badge," Valerie said, giving Ash the badge.

"Thank you," Ash said before looking at his Pokémon. "We got the Fairy Badge!" he cheered and his Pokémon joined it.

"Wow Ash, you were so cool! I wanna know how I can battle like you! You've gotta teach me!" Sawyer shouted, getting closer to Ash's face with each sentence.

"Uh, not sure how to explain that," Ash admitted.

Alec then pulled Sawyer back. "Give him some space, Sawyer," he advised.

"Alec," Valerie started and he turned to face her. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Valerie. Serena said that you had something to tell me?" he asked.

"Yes. Does one of you have a map?" she asked.

"I have my guidebook," Serena said, pulling it out and handing it to Valerie. The Gym Leader typed something in and turned it so they could see.

"After you challenged me, I wanted to know how you were able to communicate with Pokémon so easily, so I went searching for clues and managed to find some clues in Speaker Valley," Valerie started, showing the Valley. "I found some ancient carvings that described people talking to Pokémon. It's also where I learned to talk to my Pokémon. Maybe you'll find some answers there."

"Where is it?" Alec asked.

"Not far from here. On route to Anistar City," Valerie answered. "I'll put in the coordinates so you can take a look," she added. She then handed the guidebook back to Serena.

"Then our next stop is Speaker Valley," Alec said.

[Maybe that will get us answers,] Ethan said.

"We'll see, but it's the best lead we've got," Alec stated.


	45. Speaker Valley

Speaker Valley

**Alec's POV**

After saying goodbye to Sawyer, the group headed towards Speaker Valley, where Alec hoped to get some answers. "According to my guidebook, Speaker Valley was originally home to a group of humans. Some sources say that this is where people and Pokémon first started working together in Kalos," Serena said.

"Was there anything special about those people?" Clemont asked. "Maybe that also had your abilities."

"It's possible. But I'd imagine that anyone that was once there would be long gone," Alec said.

"Some sources say they could communicate with Pokémon, but most think it was just a wild rumor," Serena answered Clemont.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Ash said.

"Speaker Valley here we come!" Bonnie shouted.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see a building just in front of the mouth of the valley. "What's that?" Ash asked.

"Apparently this place has a tour set up. Maybe we can take it," Serena said after checking her guidebook.

"I don't see why not," Clemont said.

"Sure, but keep your eyes open," Alec added.

They approached the building and there was a small group of people inside. "Hello, are you here for the tour?" a man asked behind the desk.

"Yeah," Ash answered.

"Very good. We'll be leaving soon so just wait for a bit," he told them. The group sat down on some chairs while they waited.

[I don't see how this will help us learn about your ability,] Ethan said.

"I know. But maybe we'll see something on it that will give us a clue," Alec replied.

"It's worth a shot Ethan," Serena told him. "Why aren't you excited?" she asked.

[I'm cautiously optimistic,] Ethan told her.

When the man announced that the tour was starting everyone headed outside and stood at the mouth of the valley. "Attention everyone!" a woman shouted. "I'll be your tour guide for today, so if everyone will follow me, we'll get started," she said. The small group of people followed her down the valley. The tour guide mostly said stuff Serena had already found out as they went down, but when they approached some caves is when the interesting stuff came up. "It's said that these people, referred to as Speakers for the rumored ability they had that they could understand Pokémon, lived in these caves with the local Pokémon. The Pokémon themselves were unfortunately forced to flee the area when humans started developing the area around here, but they are starting to return now. As for the Speakers, no one knows what happened to them. Some say that they died off, or were driven from their homes when the Great Kalos War erupted."

"What's the Great Kalos War?" Bonnie asked.

"It was a huge war in Kalos. The first recorded war that used Pokémon as soldiers," Clemont told her.

As they passed one of the caves, Alec felt something calling to him. He looked and saw a cave next to him that went deep into the valley. "Do you feel that too?" Serena asked him.

"That something's calling me down that cave? Yes," Alec answered.

"What's going on?" Clemont asked.

"Something's calling me and Serena down there," Alec told him.

"Well let's check it out," Ash said, preparing to step into the cave but Alec stopped him.

"We go down there, we'll lose sight of the tour and they'll send search parties for us. We'll finish the tour then find our way back here," Alec told him. He then walked up the cave entrance and made a scratch on it with his knife. "Let's get back," he said and the group caught up with the tour unnoticed.

Nothing useful was said after the caves and when the tour finished, they were back at the building at the mouth of the valley. The group then slipped away and found a spot to talk. "So, how are we going to get to that cave?" Ash asked.

"Like this. Snake, let's go!" Alec shouted, throwing the Ultra Ball to let out the Steelix. "Snake, there's a series of caves in the valley near us, I need you to get us there," he told him.

[Leave it to me,] Snake said. He then dove underground using Dig, creating a tunnel for them. They walked down using Ethan's rings and Clemont's Heliolisk Lamp for light till Snake brought them to a cave. [Here we are,] Snake said.

"Thank's Snake. Return," Alec said. They snuck out of the cave they were in and found the one that Alec marked.

"Let's go," Serena said, stepping into the cave. The others were right behind her.

"Wow! Look at all these pretty pictures!" Bonnie said in awe. Alec followed her gaze and noticed the cave drawings all over the walls.

"These must be some kind of record of the Speakers," Clemont theorized. Ash then stepped up and was about to touch one of the images. "DON'T TOUCH!" Clemont shouted at him, causing Ash to jump back. "We can't touch this. It could damage them," he told him.

"Sorry," Ash apologized.

[Think before you do stuff like that,] Pikachu told his trainer.

They followed the cave down more and eventually reached the end, Alec and Serena guiding them on which path to take when they encountered a fork. "Dead end," Ash noted.

"There must be a reason you two were guided here," Clemont said.

"Maybe there's a secret passage," Bonnie guessed.

"Let's find it," Ash said enthusiastically, looking at the walls for something.

"Come on Ash. This was an ancient civilization I highly doubt they'll have a secret passage," Clemont said.

"Then why does that image show something just like a secret passage?" Alec asked Clemont, pointing to a picture that showed a person touching a wall, and the one next to was showing the same person heading down another cave.

"Pure coincidence," Clemont answered. Alec wasn't impressed.

"I think I found it!" Ash shouted. Alec looked to see some kind of symbol on the wall. It was a circle with lines that looked like spear tips heading towards the center and out. In the center was another circle with a four-pointed star in it. The symbol was a solid white and was the only one that Alec saw.

[That symbol again!] Ethan shouted.

"What Ethan?" Alec asked.

[Every time the cave split into multiple tunnels, that symbol was always on the tunnel you two chose,] he answered. Alec told the rest of the group and they were surprised.

"Well, that symbol has led us to a dead-end," Clemont stated.

Alec wasn't so sure. He walked up the symbol on the wall and hesitantly put his hand on it. The symbol then suddenly glowed brightly. Reflex pulled Alec's hand off the symbol and it stopped glowing. The wall around the cave then opened to reveal a secret passage.

"Yeah! A secret passage!" Bonnie shouted in glee. Clemont was in shock and his jaw had dropped.

The group then followed the passage down and heard it close behind him. After some more walking, they found the exit. "Daylight!" Serena shouted.

"Let's go!" Ash called out and the group ran down the rest of the tunnel. When they exited, they were treated to a sight. They exited in a large hole that had rocks layered like an upside-down cake. More importantly, there were buildings. Modern buildings. And people walking around, minding their own business.

"Who are these people?" Clemont asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Serena said, sounding a bit worried. The group followed her gaze and saw two people running up to them with a Gigalith and an Aggron, and they didn't look friendly. Alec, Ash, and Clemont all grabbed Poké Balls, ready to battle as Serena walked back a bit before grabbing her own Poké Ball.

"_This should be interesting_," Alec thought.

"Who are you people?" one of them asked, he didn't sound too demanding, but he was on alert.

"Who cares. They don't belong here!" the other one shouted. "Gigalith, use Stone Edge!" he called out. Gigalith slammed one of his feet on the ground and stone pillars charged towards the group.

"Snake, Flash Cannon!" Alec shouted as he threw him out. Snake appeared and fired immediately, blasting apart the Stone Edge.

"We don't want a fight!" Serena pleaded.

"Then get out of here!" the second person shouted.

"No! I've come too far for answers only to turn back now!" Alec shouted. "Snake, use Dig!" Snake reared up and dove underground.

"Get ready Gigalith. Wait for Steelix to come up!" the second man ordered.

"Flash Cannon!" Alec shouted. The ground broke beneath Gigalith and Snake's head emerged, Flash Cannon primed and ready. Snake fired right into the exposed underbelly of Gigalith, sending him flying. An explosion then went off around Gigalith from Snake's attack and he fell to the ground, unable to battle. Snake went in front of the group, facing Aggron. "Are we done here, or are we going to have to battle you too?" Alec asked the first person.

"I just want to know who you people are, and how you found this place," he said. The group answered his questions and he looked surprised. "Which one of you felt the presence?" he asked.

"Me and Alec," Serena answered.

"Come with me. We can explain everything," he said, turning to leave. He then suddenly stopped and looked back at everyone. "One more thing, if you could keep all of your Pokémon out that would be appreciated. We only allow the use of Poké Balls here in case of emergency," he explained. The group agreed and let out all their Pokémon.

As they followed the first man down to the town, he introduced himself as Andrew who has black hair and brown eyes. The second one was named Caleb, who had green eyes and ginger hair. "I'll get back at you," Caleb said to Alec scornfully as he followed Andrew.

Alec didn't say anything but looked ahead of him. When they entered the town, the people were asking Andrew what happened and who the group was. They likely witnessed Snake's Flash Cannon. "I'm sure you all have questions, but I must talk with Sarah," he answered them. He signaled the group to follow him and they entered a home that was slightly larger than the others. The Pokémon, except for Pikachu, Ethan, Braixen, Bunnelby, and Dedenne remained outside.

"Andrew. I wasn't expecting you so soon. I heard some commotion outside, so what happened?" a woman asked who Alec guessed was Sarah. She looked just like Andrew and Alec wondered if the two were mother and son.

"Me and Caleb found these five outside the cave exit. Caleb decided to kick them out straight away and attack. The commotion you heard was probably the short battle they had," Andrew answered.

Sarah sighed. "Caleb, while I appreciate all you do in protecting this town, you can't just start attacking everyone. We'll talk more about this later, in the meantime, go home. You're off duty till further notice," Sarah told him. Caleb looked like he wanted to argue, but thought the better of it and stormed out of the house. Sarah then turned to the group. "My apologies for Caleb's actions. He takes his role in protecting this town too seriously. I hope he didn't hurt you Pokémon too badly," she said.

"More like the other way around," Alec stated. "Snake beat his Gigalith pretty easily," he added. Sarah looked surprised.

"Well, you must be pretty powerful if you were able to do that," Sarah said.

"There's more. These two said they were guided here," Andrew said, pointing to Alec and Serena.

Sarah looked at the two in thought. "Tell me, do you two understand Pokémon completely without any effort?" she asked. The Yvonne twins nodded. "It's been such a long time since anyone of Speaker blood arrived here. Your ancestors must have left this place a long time ago," Sarah said.

"I'm sorry, but did you say 'Speaker blood'?" Clemont asked. "I thought the Speakers were gone."

"Well, history is wrong. When the Great Kalos War started, our people were caught right in the middle of the fighting. Some of us were taken away in hopes of using our ability to understand Pokémon for spying. Eventually, our leader led us from our caves to here in this hole. Using a gift from Xerneas, he managed to hide this place and establish a way for Speakers to find their way back here," Sarah explained.

"So that's what called us here," Alec said.

"We also do except those without the ability to Speak, but only those who are willing to understand Pokémon," Sarah added.

"Like Valerie?" Serena asked.

"Yes. She came here hoping to understand her Pokémon better. We helped her in doing so," Sarah answered. "Now come. I'm sure there are people right outside my door waiting for answers about all of you," she said. The group followed her outside and sure enough, there were people around the door and some children were playing with the group's Pokémon. "Everyone, we have great news. Two more Speakers have returned to us. Alec Kirkland-Yvonne, and Serena Yvonne," Sarah announced.

People started celebrating and some tried to greet Alec and Serena, but they were having a hard time getting to them. [Seems like we're pretty popular,] Ethan commented.

[Though I wonder how they can understand us?] Braixen wondered.

[I'm sure we'll get the answers soon,] Inferno said.

"Now everyone, there will be plenty of time to greet Alec and Serena later, but now, we must celebrate!" Sarah announced. The people started to separate and get things ready for the celebration. Sarah then invited everyone back into her home and went to a room that allowed everyone's Pokémon to be in with them, even Snake. Sarah formally introduced herself and Andrew was her son.

"Okay. I have to ask. How many… Speakers… are here?" Alec asked.

"Most of us are Speakers ourselves," Andrew answered.

[Like that's believable,] Dragona muttered.

"Well what would make it believable?" Andrew asked Dragona. The Dragonite looked surprised that someone other than Alec or Serena responded to her.

[Okay. I believe it,] Ethan said from Alec's lap.

Sarah turned to Alec and Serena. "So, what do you two do in the world?" Sarah asked.

"I'm currently working to become Kalos Queen," Serena answered.

"That's wonderful. I used to be a performer myself when I was younger," Sarah said. She then looked at Alec.

"I'm the Kalos Champion," he answered.

"So that's why you're so strong. Your Pokémon must have had years of training," Andrew commented.

"Most of my team. Inferno's new so I'm getting him up to speed. Though Ethan here has been with me the longest," Alec told him, scratching behind Ethan's ear.

"So, how did you unlock the ability?" Andrew asked.

"Well, it was after I met Ethan. I tried to protect him from a Pokémon Hunter, but we were both saved by my hometown's gym leader. My father was livid though," Alec explained.

"Does he think your ability is a curse?" Sarah asked.

"No. He thinks it's something I made up. And he hates Pokémon in general," Alec told her.

"Well, on a happier note, I got it when I was battling with my Pokémon and Braixen evolved," Serena stated.

"So, how does the ability unlock?" Ash asked.

"We've found that it requires a very strong bond with a Pokémon. When that happens, you're able to understand that Pokémon. It does take a few minutes for one to fully understand all Pokémon," Sarah explained.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Clemont exclaimed.

"So if I have a very strong bond with Dedenne I might be able to understand Pokémon?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Well, if you have the genetic trait it's possible," Sarah told her.

"Yay!" Bonnie shouted in glee.

[So the trait is genetic?] Braixen asked.

"Yeah. We believe it may be a small mutation that accrued due to the energy of the valley. We don't know the specifics, but we believe it may have something to do with Xerneas," Sarah explained.

After a bit more talking, Sarah and Andrew left the group to do other things while they waited for the festival. When the time came, everyone headed outside to see lights and celebrations all around the town. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Serena said in awe.

"And to think it's all because you two arrived here," Clemont commented.

"Clearly they don't have a lot of Speakers come in," Alec said.

"There you guys are," Andrew said, walking up to them. "The festival is about to fully get underway. You two will be needed on stage, the others can wait in the crowd," he told Alec and Serena.

"Sure thing," Serena said. Andrew then headed off and Alec went deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Serena asked him.

"I'm just wondering which side our ability comes from. Did mom ever show an ability to understand Pokémon?" Alec asked her.

"Not that I'm aware of. Though if she did have it I'd guess she didn't have a strong enough bond with one of her Pokémon," Serena said.

"I hope that's the case. If it came from my father's side it would be a cruel irony," Alec stated.

All of a sudden there were a ton of cries for help and everyone saw a Meowth shaped balloon starting to float out of the hole. "What's going on?" Sarah asked as she ran up.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. Team Rocket then did their motto and smiled.

"Who would have thought that we would stumble on a secret society today," Jessie said.

"And have Pokémon to boot," James added. Alec then saw the amount of Pokémon caught in multiple nets under the balloon.

"What are they doing? And who are they?" Andrew asked.

"Team Rocket. They're Pokémon thieves," Ash explained.

"Well, they won't get away with this. Aggron! Let's go!" Andrew shouted and Aggron stepped up. Alec looked around and saw that Inferno, Light, and Ethan had managed to avoid the cage, along with Braixen, Frogadier, Pikachu, Chespin, and Dedenne.

"Then let's go," Alec said then saw Andrew pull out a Keystone. "You have one too?" Alec asked him.

"Yeah. So let's show them our bonds," he said.

"Couldn't agree more," Alec said.

"Mega Evolve!" Alec and Andrew shouted. Light and Aggron both Mega Evolved and glared angrily at Team Rocket's Balloon.

"Inkay, time to play!" James shouted.

"You too, Pumpkaboo!" Jessie called out. The two Pokémon appeared and looked ready to fight.

"Aggron, use Flash Cannon!" Andrew shouted. Aggron fired at Inkay, who managed to dodge the attack.

"Light, use Ice Beam and aim for that balloon!" Alec ordered. Light fired, but Wobbuffet jumped out and used Mirror Coat to send the attack back. Light and Aggron both dodge the deflected attack.

"We won't be left out either. Frogadier, Water Pulse! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Both Pokémon fired, but both Inkay and Pumpkaboo dodged.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. Braixen let out a stream of fire but Wobbuffet sent it back.

"We can't break through their defence!" Clemont stated.

"Really? I haven't noticed," Andrew commented.

"And I thought Ethan was sarcastic," Alec said.

[Hey!] Ethan protested.

[Well, you kind of are,] Inferno told him.

[I'm not _that_ bad,] Ethan protested.

"Any ideas on how to break through cause I'm open to suggestions at this point," Alec said to Sarah.

"Wild Pokémon of the forest! Help us out! Thieves have come to take Pokémon! Stop them!" Sarah called out. Multiple Pokémon then appeared above the hole and some showed up from the cliff face and underground. A swarm of Fletchling flew down around Team Rocket's balloon while others fired attacks at Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Eventually, the nets were cut and the Pokémon free.

"That is so awesome!" Ash commented.

"Can we do that?" Alec asked Serena.

"I hope so," she answered in awe.

"Alright then. Let's get these guys out of here," Alec said, swapping out the Darkinium-Z Electicium-Z. "Let's go Light!" Alec shouted, activating the Z-crystal and performing movements. "Gigavolt Havoc!" Light fired the large lightning bolt at Team Rocket as the wild Pokémon scattered from the balloon. Z-moves were powerful before, but combining it with Mega Evolution made it even stronger. The explosion was so large that Alec had to shield his eyes from the smoke.

"That was some power," Andrew commented when the smoke cleared.

"I'll be honest, I had no idea how powerful that would be," Alec admitted.

"What matters is that everyone is safe now. So, I believe we had a celebration planned," Sarah said.

After Alec and Serena were formally welcomed as Speakers, everyone enjoyed the festival that went well into the night. Before Alec turned in he had one final question for Sarah. "So, why don't you reveal yourselves to the world?"

"Because that would put us in jeopardy. I know that there are good people out there, but I fear what those would do if our power fell into the wrong hands. Since it's genetic, we can't fully determine how one will use it," Sarah explained.

"And something like this would bring people here, disturbing the piece that's here," Alec realized.

"And the wild Pokémon that live here as well. They're only now starting to head back out into the world, more humans would probably destroy all that process," she added.

"So, how were you able to call all those wild Pokémon to your aid?" Alec asked.

"It's one of the abilities of us Speakers. Have you ever noticed that when you speak to Pokémon, they become less aggressive and listen to you?" Sarah asked him. Alec thought back and realized that he was unconsciously doing that. Zilla and those three Pangoro from a few days ago came to mind. "You now realize that you were doing that. A Speaker creates a sort of aura to Pokémon. Makes them more willing to listen to us, and there's no telling what someone would do with something like that," she said.

"I see. Well, thanks for the information. It's good to finally know where my power comes from," Alec said.

"Should you and Serena choose to stay here, you'll be welcomed," Sarah told him.

"I can't speak for Serena, but I'm not ready to settle down just yet," Alec stated. Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Just know that you're a Speaker. You'll _always_ be welcomed here," she said. Sarah then left and went to her home as Alec returned to where he and his friends were spending the night, satisfied with the answers he received.


	46. A Not-So-Flying Start

A Not-So-Flying Start

**Alec's POV**

It's been a day since leaving Speaker Valley, and the group was heading towards Anistar City and Dendemille Town, where Serena's next showcase would be. They were currently taking a break before continuing on their way with their Pokémon out. Arco and Rhino (Rhyperior) were spending time with the other Pokémon while Blade (Bisharp) was doing some mock training with Jaws (Krookodile). Stricker (Zebstrika) was uncomfortable with all the new faces to him and was sticking _very_ close to Alec that he was starting to feel a bit awkward while Inferno and Ethan were sitting by Serena, both hoping from some grooming because apparently Alec's terrible at it, but he'd let Serena have her small victory.

"All good, Braixen?" Serena asked her.

[Yep. That's great,] Braixen answered.

"Can I brush too?" Bonnie asked suddenly. Bonnie's sudden rise in voice startled Stricker a bit, causing him to hide behind his trainer. "What's up with that?" Bonnie asked.

"Striker just gets startled easily, especially since there are so many new faces," Alec explained, petting Striker's muzzle to calm him down.

"Can't he be less scared?" Bonnie asked.

"Gee. I _never_ could have thought of that," Alec said sarcastically.

A short while later, they were getting ready to leave and Alec returned everyone but Ethan. "Um, where's Hawlucha?" Ash asked. The group looked around and Hawlucha was still gone.

"It's been a while since I've seen him," Clemont said.

[There he is!] Pikachu suddenly shouted.

"There you are…" Ash started but stopped when the group noticed the egg Hawlucha was carrying.

[I found this just lying around. Don't know how it got there,] Hawlucha said as he gave Ash the egg.

"Wow! I've never seen a Pokémon egg," Bonnie commented. "So what kind of Pokémon egg is it?"

"I don't know. I don't recognize the markings," Alec said.

"And you can't tell by just looking at it," Clemont added.

"So Hawlucha, where did you get this?" Ash asked.

[I'll show you,] Hawlucha said. The group followed Hawlucha to an old and damaged tree.

"So, this is where it was?" Ash asked. Hawlucha nodded. "Maybe we can find the nest," Ash said. The egg then started glowing in his hands.

"Uh, Ash," Alec warned, pointing at the egg.

"It's glowing?!" Ash asked in shock as the light died down.

"It might be close to hatching," Clemont theorized.

"Arco's egg acted like that before he hatched, so probably," Alec agreed.

"What am I going to do?" Ash asked in a panic. While Bonnie, Pancham, and Chespin were cheering around.

"You gotta keep it warm," Alec told him.

"Alright. Leave it to me," Ash said, setting the egg on the ground. He and Pikachu then wrapped their bodies around the egg. Hawlucha, Chespin, and Pancham then joined in.

"Yay! I'll help keep it warm too!" Bonnie shouted, diving into the pile around the egg.

"Bonnie, be careful!" Clemont warned.

"I know. I know," she protested.

[I can help speed it up a bit,] Fletchinder said, flying down to the egg and using his Flame Body ability to warm the egg.

"Thanks, Fletchinder," Ash said to him.

"How soon do you think it will hatch?" Serena asked with excitement. The egg answered her question by starting a steady glow and shaking a bit.

"Any moment now," Alec said in anticipation.

The egg glowed even brighter causing everyone but Ash to jump back. The egg's glow turned a whitish-blue and when it cleared, a Noibat was sitting in its place. "It hatched!" Bonnie said in excitement.

"Is that a Noibat?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Alec answered.

[Is it alright?] Hawlucha asked in concern, as Noibat hadn't moved in the slightest since hatching.

"I don't know. Most Pokémon move right after hatching," Alec answered him.

"Hello Noibat," Ash said to it. Noibat then opened its eyes and looked up at Ash. "Hi," Ash said to it.

[Nice to meet you Noibat,] Pikachu said, hopping onto Ash's shoulder. Everyone introduced themselves and Noibat looked at each of them.

[Hu- Hu- HUNGRY!] Noibat screamed, letting out a Supersonic from his ears while crying. Everyone covered their ears at the loud screeching.

"Noibat! It's alright!" Bonnie shouted, trying to calm him down, but Noibat only cried even louder.

"You don't have to cry. Everything's fine," Ash told Noibat, petting the back of his large ears. The Supersonic stopped as Noibat stopped crying.

"Hey, it stopped," Bonnie noticed.

"You think petting it helped?" Serena asked.

"It appears so," Alec said.

"I'll bet it's hungry," Ash suggested.

"He," Alec corrected. Ash looked at Alec like he grew an extra head. "What? It has a boy's voice," Alec stated.

"Anyway…" Serena started, pulling out her Pokédex. "It says that Noibat's eat berries and the ones they like are in this area."

They looked around for a bit and found a berry tree. "Well, this looks good," Ash said.

"Dedenne, would you pick one?" Bonnie asked.

[Sure,] Dedenne answered. He then climbed up the tree and picked a berry. Dedenne then threw it down and Bonnie caught it.

"Here you go," Bonnie said, offering Noibat the berry.

Noibat did something before shaking his head. [That bad. That bad,] he said.

"What's that meant to mean?" Serena asked.

"The words or the action?" Clemont asked.

"Both," Alec answered.

"Look. Yummy berry," Bonnie told Noibat then took a bit. "Yuck! Sour!" she complained.

"Right…" Alec said as he remembered something. "Noibat can use sound waves to determine how ripe a berry is," he stated.

"So you're a foodie, huh?" Ash asked Noibat jokingly.

[Well, let's get some berries,] Fletchinder said. He, Hawlucha, Pancham, and Chespin all climbed up the tree and pulled out a bunch of berries.

Noibat did the same thing with the first berry Bonnie got and shook his head again. [They bad. They're bad,] Noibat said, starting to speak in full sentences.

"Guess they're sour," Ash said, petting Noibat's ears.

"So, he doesn't like any of these?" Bonnie asked, holding up two separate berries.

[Those are good! Want!] Noibat suddenly shouted, putting his arms forward towards the ones Bonnie had. Bonnie looked confused but Noibat kept repeating [Want!].

"Here you go," Bonnie said a bit reluctantly, giving Noibat one of the berries. Noibat immediately took a bite and Bonnie did so on the other one. "It's sweet!" Bonnie declared.

"It is?" Ash asked, before taking a bit himself. "It is!" he shouted.

[These are good?] Chespin asked, holding up one of the ones Noibat had rejected and taking a bite. [Sour!] he groaned out.

[What were you expecting?] Ethan asked Chespin sarcastically.

Ash then gave Noibat some water and when Noibat was done, he started walking away. "Where are you going?" Ash asked him. Noibat then started flapping his wings, trying to get into the air. Noibat then tired out and fell to the ground and let out a Supersonic while crying. Ash immediately ran up to Noibat and said something to him and the noise stopped.

"It stopped?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe Noibat thinks Ash is his caregiver," Serena said.

"Well, Pokémon tend to assume the first being they see as a parental figure. When Arco was born, he immediately thought I was his father," Alec stated.

"Now, let's try that again," Ash told Noibat. Noibat nodded and tried to fly again, but tired out and lost balance. Ash caught Noibat before he could hit the ground. "There. I got you," Ash told him.

[Thank you,] Noibat said.

"Maybe it can't fly because he's so little?" Bonnie wondered.

"It looks more like he doesn't have the endurance to maintain stable flight from where I was standing," Alec said.

"Well, Noibat are normally able to fly as soon as they hatch," Clemont said.

"Maybe there's a trick to it or something," Serena suggested.

"Well, let's get started," Ash said. He and Noibat got set up and Ash stood up with his arm outstretched to his side. "Ready Noibat? Time to fly!" Ash told him.

[Alright then, so it'd be best to-] Hawlucha started.

[Let me. I'm more what Noibat is going to have to do,] Fletchinder told him. Fletchinder then turned around. [Follow and watch,] Fletchinder told Noibat.

[Okay,] Noibat said. Fletchinder started flying up and Noibat started mimicking Fletchinder's movements.

"Yeah! You two teaching Noibat is a great idea," Ash realized.

Noibat started to fly. [You're doing great,] Fletchinder told him. He spoke too soon though, as Noibat started to drop from the sky but Ash caught him.

"What's Noibat doing wrong?" Ash asked Fletchinder.

[Nothing really. Looks more like he gets tired too quickly,] Fletchinder said.

"Hey Ash, maybe Noibat should learn how to glide first while using the wind," Clemont suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Alec said.

"Hawlucha, think you can teach Noibat?" Ash asked him.

[Definitely,] Hawlucha answered. Hawlucha did a small glide to show Noibat. [Ready?] Hawlucha asked Noibat. Noibat nodded and started running. [Now jump!] Noibat jumped into the air and spread his wings as far as he could and was able to glide. Everyone else followed. Noibat then began to struggle and Hawlucha swooped beneath Noibat and caught him.

"Thank's Hawlucha," Ash said. Noibat looked disappointed. "Flying's not that easy, huh? Any other ideas, Hawlucha and Fletchinder?" Ash asked.

[I've got one,] Hawlucha said. He led everyone to a cliff that had a stable updraft. Hawlucha jumped into the current and stabilized himself. [Come on Noibat!] he called out.

"Let's give it a shot," Ash told Noibat. Noibat took off and started flying with Fletchinder right behind him. A net then appeared and Hawlucha grabbed Noibat to protect him but both were caught. The net then attached itself to an all too familiar balloon.

"Are you serious? How many times do we need to send these guys to outer space?" Alec asked as Team Rocket said their motto.

"Giving up this Noibat will make it much easier for you," Jessie said.

"After all, being Twerp is hard enough," James added.

"We're happy to lighten your load," Meowth stated.

"Give both of them back!" Ash demanded.

"Noibat's still a little Pokémon!" Bonnie added.

"You're little too. No excuses," Meowth said.

"You're not getting away with this. Rhino, take down that balloon!" Alec shouted as he threw a Great Ball. Rhyperior appeared and let out a roar. "Rock Wrecker!" Alec commanded. Rhino fired, but Team Rocket managed to dodge at the last moment.

"Fletchinder, Steel Wing!" Ash commanded. As Fletchinder closed in, James let out Inkay, who squirted ink in Fletchinder's face. Fletchinder fell to the ground but Ash caught him. Team Rocket then threw a smoke bomb, covering their retreat.

They found a nearby river and cleaned Fletchinder's face and Alec returned Rhino. "We'd better find Noibat soon. Who knows what Team Rocket will do," Alec said.

"Agreed. You good to go Fletchinder?" Ash asked.

[Ready,] Fletchinder said before flying off in Team Rocket's last known direction. The group started searching and Fletchinder reported back in no time. Fletchinder led them to a cave where Team Rocket looked a bit unraveled while Inkay and Pumpkaboo were apologizing repeatedly.

"Team Rocket! Give Hawlucha and Noibat back now!" Ash demanded.

"Even if we wanted to, we don't know where they are," Jessie stated.

"Cut the crap and let's battle! Blade, let's go!" Alec shouted, letting out the Bisharp.

"Quick Pumpkaboo, use Dark Pulse!" Jessie shouted.

"Deflect it!" Alec demanded. Blade used the metal on his arms to send the attack into the rocks near them. "Now Night Slash!" Alec demanded. Blade charged in and slashed at Pumpkaboo.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James ordered. Alec didn't say anything and Blade let the attack bounce off him.

"Iron Head!" Alec ordered. Blade rammed his head into Inkay, sending him into Pumpkaboo. "Finish with Guillotine!" Blade's arm blades glowed white-blue and he slashed at Team Rocket's Pokémon, knocking them out.

"Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu fired, sending Team Rocket into a blast off. Once they were gone, Hawlucha and Noibat exited the cave. "Are you two okay?" Ash asked them.

[We're fine. Noibat managed to blast Team Rocket with a Supersonic which made them run with their tail between their legs,] Hawlucha said.

[I thought only the Meowth had a tail,] Noibat said seriously. Alec and Serena both had to hold back their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll tell you later," Alec promised.

"Thanks for looking after Noibat, Hawlucha," Ash thanked.

As the sun began to set, Noibat was chowing down on some fruit the group managed to find, and as promised, Alec and Serena told Bonnie what was funny, at which only Clemont chuckled while Bonnie and Ash looked confused. "Now I really wish I could understand Pokémon. Where's my Pokémon crisis to understand them!" Bonnie demanded to the heavens.

"She does realize that isn't how it works right?" Alec asked Serena, whispering.

"Let her have her moment," Serena said. Ash then caught Noibat and the group continued on their way to Dendemille Town.


	47. A Relay in the Sky

A Relay in the Sky

**Alec's POV**

A few days after Noibat was born, the group was in a canyon where Noibat could practice flying. Hawlucha had brought Noibat up into the air where he could get used to flying and not having to worry about take-off and landing. "Looking good, Noibat!" Ash called out from the ground.

"Noibat's getting better," Serena commented.

"All that training is starting to pay off," Clemont added.

[Alright! When's it my turn to fly!] Dedenne called out.

"You wanna fly too, Dedenne?" Bonnie asked.

[Yep!] Dedenne said, giving Bonnie a thumbs-up. Alec just chuckled.

"That's how it's done! Now try to flap your wings!" Ash told Noibat. Noibat started to do so, but his flaps were wild and panicked. Fletchinder flew in front of Noibat and showed him. "That's it, Fletchinder! Just copy his movement's Noibat!" Ash called out. A sudden wind gust then came in and unbalanced Noibat, but Hawlucha managed to show Noibat how to stabilize himself and Noibat did so. The three Flying-types came down to land and Noibat did so flawlessly. "Ya see, Noibat? You can fly. Now all you have to do is remember that stuff," Ash said. Noibat then started crying out in joy while unleashing a supersonic. Everyone covered their ears and Ash said something to calm Noibat down.

[Don't worry, Noibat, you'll be a great flyer,] Hawlucha said.

[Yeah,] Fletchinder agreed.

"See. Fletchinder and Hawlucha are with you," Ash said to Noibat. Noibat nodded before standing in front of Hawlucha and Fletchinder.

[Thanks for teaching me,] Noibat said. Just then, the Starly evolution line flew over the group.

"What's that about?" Ash asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with that," Serena said, pointing down the canyon to what looked like a finish line.

"Well, might as well check it out," Alec said.

"Look at all the Flying-types," Serena commented, looking at all the Pokémon around the finish line.

"Maybe there's some kind of contest," Clemont guessed.

"It feels a little bit like a Rhyhorn race," Serena added.

"It's a Pokémon Sky Relay," an old man said with a Noctowl by his side.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"You mean that you came all the way out here and didn't know what this is?" he asked, a bit surprised and amused.

"Well, it's more like we saw what was happening and were curious," Alec stated. The group introduced themselves and the man's name was Ornithol.

"So, what is a Pokémon Sky Relay?" Ash asked.

"It's a flying competition made up of teams of three flying Pokémon each. These Pokémon come all-around to show that they're the big wings of the Sky relay," Ornithol answered. Looking around, they saw a few teams and even the Starly evolution line, who were by a person who was most likely their trainer. "Oh, that's Orson. He's the previous winner of the Sky Relay. Course, he's looking for back to back wins," Ornithol said, pointing to the trainer. "So, are those Pokémon with you?" he asked, pointing to Hawlucha, Noibat, and Fletchinder.

"Yeah, they're my Pokémon," Ash answered.

Ornithol looked at the three with something in his eyes. Fletchinder looked unnerved, Noibat hid behind Hawlucha, who got into a defensive stance. "They've got spirit. I like that. Why don't you enter the Sky Relay too?" he asked Ash.

"Wait, us?" Ash asked.

"I'm asking you to join me in my dream to take the victory in the Pokémon Sky Relay, see?" he asked.

"Wow. Maybe we should do it, guys," Ash said.

"Ash, are you sure? Noibat too?" Serena asked.

"Yeah! Sounds like lots of fun to me," Ash answered.

"It does. Give me a moment and I can have a team myself," Alec added.

"So that means you agree to do it? Great!" Ornithol cheered. "We'll win the Sky Relay together!"

"Hey Noibat, this is perfect for some real training," Ash told him.

[I'm in!] Noibat shouted.

"Yeah! It'll be great!" Ash cheered.

After a quick stop to the Pokémon Center, Alec assembled his team of Phoenix (Talonflame), Missile, and Harrow. After that, they went to Ornithol's house nearby, where he explained the course, using a pointer on specific spots. "Here's the starting line. The starting Pokémon wears a sash and flies the first leg of the course with the trainer giving directions from a balloon above," he started. The first part looked pretty open with some trees near the end. "The second Pokémon is here. It receives the sash at the edge of the forest and circles around the cliffs. Finally, it passes the sash off to the anchor. The finish line is back at the start," he finished.

"Okay. We're going to start the first leg of the course with Fletchinder. Hawlucha's next, followed by Noibat," Ash said.

"Phoenix, you'll be first. Missile will be second and Harrow will finish it off," Alec told his team.

[Well, may the best team win,] Harrow told the other Flying-types.

[Well, I plan on winning this,] Hawlucha said confidently.

[As if. We'll win!] Missile declared. He and Hawlucha then started butting heads.

[So much for friendly competition,] Phoenix stated.

[Yep,] Fletchinder agreed.

"Stop it, both of you!" Ash shouted as he and Alec pulled Missile and Hawlucha apart.

"I was wondering, have you completed the relay before?" Serena asked.

"I'll bet your goal has always been to be the best and win first prize and set an unbeatable record for all of time," Clemont guessed.

"Sorry, but I've never done any of that," Ornithol admitted. Everyone looked at the old man with surprise. "I've never participated in the Sky Relay even once," he added.

"But how can that be true?" Serena asked.

"That's weird. You love the Sky Relay, don't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I love it more than anything, but you see…" Ornithol started.

"Noctowl is your only Flying Pokémon, isn't he?" Alec asked, expecting the answer.

"Yes," he answered. Everyone but him and Noctowl fell comedically. "That's why I was hoping for the support of strong trainers like you," Ornithol added.

"Makes sense," Alec muttered.

[Real stupid though,] Ethan added.

"The actual racing experience may have eluded me, but I haven't been watching all these many years for nothin'. So will you two help my dream come true?" Ornithol asked Ash and Alec. The two nodded and the Pokémon being used for the relay cheered. "Glad to hear it. The start is the most important part of the race. That's where you get the first chance to take the lead. Then all the other Pokémon will see your back. How we come to the point where you enter the great forest. Exceptional mobility is key. Looking ahead while flying is paramount. Any drop in speed and you haven't got a chance. The second leg is a challenging course that takes you between huge rocks. Being careful is of the utmost importance. Now the third leg is fairly easy. Pretty much a straight line. Even Noibat should do well," Ornithol explained, pointing to spots on the course.

"Noibat, no doubt we can win this," Ash said to Noibat.

"But the wind currents in the valley can change wildly before you know it. They can go from peaceful and calm to completely out of control," Ornithol warned.

"Keep an eye out for that, Harrow," Alec told him and the Pidgeot nodded.

**Phoenix's POV**

The day of the race came around and Phoenix stood on the starting line in between Fletchinder and a Ledyba with a black ribbon around his body. "We've got great weather here today. A perfect day for the Pokémon Sky Relay. The Pokémon have finished their warm-ups and one by one their trainers are starting to climb aboard their balloons," the announcer said. Phoenix waited patiently for the announcer to start the race.

Eventually, a man in a flight outfit stepped up to the starting line. "All teams' Pokémon proceed to the starting line. Trainers, lift your balloons high into the air," he ordered. The Pokémon got ready for takeoff and Phoenix took a quick look back to see Alec in a black balloon.

"Get ready Phoenix!" Alec shouted.

[I'm always ready,] Phoenix said.

"Go get 'em Fletchinder!" Ash called out.

[Sure thing,] Fletchinder replied.

[Hey,] Phoenix said to Fletchinder, getting his attention. "May the best team win,] he said.

[And it will be us,] Fletchinder said.

"The balloons are on their way up, and the countdown has started," the announcer said. Phoenix readied himself. The signal was giving and Phoenix flew into the air. "And the first leg is off and flying!" was all Phoenix heard as he took to the sky. He and Fletchinder took an early lead with Staravia right behind them. Fletchinder was doing well keeping up with Phoenix. Either he was getting slower or Fletchinder was faster than normal, Phoenix hoped it was the latter.

"Fletchinder, rock and ROLL!" Ash shouted.

"Speed up Phoenix! Take the lead!" Alec ordered. Phoenix gave his next flap a bit of a boost in energy and he flew past Fletchinder.

"Come on Fletchinder! Catch up!" Ash called out. Phoenix saw this and did everything he could to block Fletchinder's path, but the smaller bird managed to slip by and get in front of him when they hit the forest. Fletchinder proved he was a bit more maneuverable as he moved through the tree branches with ease, Phoenix had to take a bit more work in following him.

"Phoenix, don't try to pass Fletchinder, he's too maneuverable in these trees, focus on keeping your place!" Alec ordered.

[Understood!] Phoenix shouted back as a few Bug-types caught up, used to flying in a forest. Phoenix was able to prevent them from passing him though. He then heard a ton of crashes behind him and Phoenix risked a look to see a Hydreigon crashing through the forest. [That's not good,] Phoenix thought aloud. Hydreigon was then right on top of him when Phoenix saw a large tree and led Hydreigon into it, knocking him out. The crash though had caused a bunch of fruit to start falling, but Phoenix was lucky and managed to avoid all of them. An Altaria then went wide around the leaders and took first, putting Phoenix into third.

[What?!] Fletchinder shouted. The two birds increased their speed in an attempt to retake their places. When they emerged from the trees, Altaria was first, followed by Staravia, who somehow got ahead, then Fletchinder and Phoenix, who were tied for third at the moment.

Phoenix then saw the relay point and Missile was looking impatient. "That's your cue!" someone shouted and a Pumpkaboo popped out of the clouds on Altaria's back, unbalancing him.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Someone else asked, likely Altaria's trainer.

Pumpkaboo threw his purple ribbon around Pelipper who took a bit to fly off. Staravia threw his ribbon at Staraptor who took off immediately. [Missile! I'm coming in!] Phoenix shouted, getting his attention.

[Get ready Hawlucha!] Fletchinder called out.

Hawlucha took a bit of a running start as Fletchinder caught up and gave him the blue ribbon he had and Phoenix tossed his towards Missile, who quickly flew into it and taking-off. [That was… though,] Phoenix said, a bit out of breath.

[Agreed,] Fletchinder said, panting heavily.

**Missile's POV**

Missile may have been a bit behind Hawlucha, but he was positive he could make up the difference and catch up to Pelipper. Pelipper then started speeding up. "We can't keep falling behind Missile! Time to speed up!" Alec called out.

[Time for my namesake,] Missile commented. He sped up incredibly quickly and managed to pass Hawlucha and Staraptor, catching up to Pelipper quickly. It also helped that Staraptor hit a wind current forcing him off course. As Missile approached Pelipper, Missile couldn't shake the feeling that Pelipper gave him, like something was off. [See ya sucker!] Missile shouted as he started to pass Pelipper. He was then slammed to the side by Pelipper and couldn't avoid the large rock ahead of him. [What the-!] he shouted, slipping to the side and getting knocked off balance and crashing.

"Missile!" Alec shouted as Staraptor and Hawlucha passed overhead, the latter using the rocks for speed. "You alright?" Alec asked, bringing the balloon overhead.

[I'm okay, but that was a cruel trick,] Missile answered, angry with what just happened.

"Can you keep going, or do you need to rest for a bit?" Alec asked as a few other Pokémon passed overhead.

[Let's do this!] Missile shouted, getting off the ground and putting on a burst of speed. He quickly blew by the other Pokémon and hoped to catch up to the leaders.

**Harrow's POV**

Harrow watched in shock when Pelipper, now revealed to be Meowth from Team Rocket, slammed into Missile. "What's this? It looks like Team Alec is regaining its momentum from Team R's attack!" the announcer shouted, the scream shifting to Missile moving quickly between the rocks.

[That's it Missile! Keep it up!] Harrow shouted.

[Noibat!] Hawlucha shouted as he flew up. He landed and pulled off the ribbon. [All yours,] he told Noibat.

[Alright then,] Noibat said, flying off. Staraptor landed just behind Noibat's takeoff and passed his ribbon to Starly.

A few moments later, Harrow saw a familiar silhouette in the distance as Missile flew up. [Harrow, finish this!] Missile shouted. Harrow got on the line as Missile came up and threw the ribbon around him. After a running start so he could adjust his wings a bit, Harrow took to the sky.

"Harrow, what happened to Pelipper's team?" Alec asked as his balloon caught up.

[They were Team Rocket and were disqualified after flying off!] Harrow shouted back.

"Figures. Well, we lost a bunch of momentum because of them, so push yourself to the limit and catch up!" Alec ordered.

[On it!] Harrow shouted, moving as fast as his body would let him as he started to catch up. He flew over the cliff drop just before the finish line and saw Noibat and Starly. Starly had been able to pass Noibat and was gaining a bit of a lead, but Noibat wasn't going down easily. As Harrow was about to go past the cliff, Harrow felt the wind current go wild.

"Dive down that current!" Alec ordered. Harrow tucked in his wings and dived down, feeling the wind rush past his face. The current stopped and Harrow used his extra momentum to gain more speed. Harrow caught up to Noibat and Starly as the two approached the finish line. The three past it and the announcer didn't say who won.

"That was too close! Give us a moment to check the cameras," he said instead. Harrow, Noibat, Starly, their trainers, and the audience watched as the screen did a frame by frame to see who won. "Looks like it wasn't Noibat," the announcer said, showing Noibat was just a bit too far away from Harrow and Starly. The image zoomed in on those two and show Starly was just a tiny bit over the line than Harrow. "Starly wins by the tip of its beak! And that means Team Orison wins the Pokémon Sky Relay!" the announcer shouted.

As the crowd cheered, Harrow turned to Starly. [Well, looks like I lost. Congratulations,] he said, pulling out his wing to shake.

[Thank you, but if Swellow hadn't been knocked off you would have definitely won,] Starly admitted, accepting the shake.

[That's the way things are sometimes. Rotten luck,] Harrow stated. [Still, your team won, we lost.]

"Good work Harrow. That was really close," Alec said after he landed his balloon and came up to Harrow.

[Shame we lost though,] Harrow said. [_Would I have lost though if I had achieved Mega Evolution though_?] he asked himself. He had seen how it had boosted Flame, Arco, Light, and Super after using it, but he immediately shook away the thought. [_No. I don't deserve to have that kind of power_,] he thought. Even though Alec did have the Pidgeotite, Harrow had refused to use it.

The two went up to Ash and Noibat who was joined by the others including Fletchinder and Hawlucha. Phoenix and Missile then showed up and joined Harrow. [You did great Noibat,] Hawlucha told him.

[Th- Thank you,] Noibat said.

"You were incredible Noibat," Clemont told him

"What a close third! Don't forget you were neck-and-neck with Team Orson right until the end!" Bonnie added.

[You were pretty impressive Noibat,] Harrow stated.

Ornithol then looked at Ash and Alec. "I can't thank you two enough. You've allowed me to finally live my dream. I'm deeply grateful to all of you. It's a wonderful feeling," he said.

A little bit later, Ash, Alec, and Orson were standing on a podium in their places with their Pokémon. Orson was handed the trophy for the Sky Relay and everyone applauded. Harrow personally didn't mind getting second, and from the looks of it, Alec and Phoenix felt the same way. Missile looked a bit annoyed from the loss, but he kept it contained.


	48. Performing with a Fiery Charm

Performing with a Fiery Charm

**Serena's POV**

The group had arrived in Dendemille Town the previous day and Serena stood by one of the windmills, watching as the sun rose with her Pokémon. [We're ready Serena,] Braixen said.

[Let's do this,] Pancham added.

[We're with you,] Skiddo agreed.

Serena turned to face them. "This time we're going to win for sure," she told them confidently. Her Pokémon shouted in agreement.

Serena went back to the Pokémon Center and called her mom. "Today's the day. Good luck out there, honey," she said.

"Thanks. Braixen, Pancham, and Skiddo are all fired up. Make sure you watch us okay?" Serena told her mom.

"Right," her mom agreed.

"Look at this," Serena said, pulling out the dress she was going to wear. The same one that she wore at Valerie's fashion show. "Ta-da! This is the pretty dress I'm going to wear."

"Isn't that a little too flashy?" mom asked.

"If that's what my mom thinks, it's perfect," Serena told her Pokémon, who agreed.

"Oh Serena…" mom protested.

"That's not all. This dress was designed by none other than Valerie," Serena added to her mom.

"Well, that's a tremendous help," mom said. Serena then heard something side up to the booth and she saw Alec on the floor.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"Ethan happened," Alec said standing up.

[What? Your mom was on the phone and I figured you should talk to her,] Ethan said.

"Well thanks for getting him Ethan," Serena thanked.

[You're welcome,] Ethan said proudly.

"You sent him to get me up, didn't you?" Alec asked.

"Maybe," Serena said, failing to sound innocent.

[She did,] Braixen said.

"Why do you always have to tell him to do that?" Alec asked.

"What? It works," Serena answered.

The two then heard laughter from the phone. "You're one to talk Serena. The conversations I'm going to hear now," she said, laughing. The twins gave their mom matching glares. "Now Serena, be sure to give it all you've got. And take care of each other," mom told them.

"You bet," Serena said.

"We will," Alec agreed. They hung up and after breakfast, the group headed towards the Showcase.

"Look at all these people," Bonnie commented, looking at the crowd.

"Let's see, where do I register?" Serena asked herself, looking around.

"Serena! Is that you?" a voice asked. Serena turned to see Miette.

"Miette!" Serena said in surprise.

"Long time no see," Miette greeted, her male Meowstic and Slurpuff next to her.

"Yeah, long time," Ash agreed.

"So, how have you been Miette?" Clemont asked.

"Great," Miette answered. She then looked confused. "Who's that Serena?" she asked, pointing at Alec.

"Names Alec. I'm Serena's twin sister," Alec answered, holding his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Miette greeted, shaking his hand.

"Hi Slurpuff, good to see you," Bonnie greeted the Pokémon.

[Good to see you all too,] Slurpuff said.

"So are you entering the Showcase too?" Ash asked.

"Of course. How could I not enter?" Miette answered.

"I'm not surprised," Serena admitted.

Miette then leaned in close to Serena. "Hmm. You cut your hair," she noted.

"Yeah. So what?" Serena asked.

"So why'd you do that? Something big happen in your life?" Miette asked.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, blushing while backing up. She took a quick look at Ash. "Forget that!" she shouted. "I'm all ready to compete in this performance. And I'm not going to lose like I did with the Poké Puffs," she declared, referring to the time when she met Miette.

"Well the same goes for me," Miette said. "Now hear this. We're going to settle things once and for all. And then…" she started before whispering in Serena's ear, "Remember, I told you I might have a chat with Ash." Serena's blush worsened. "Later. Bye," Miette said as she left.

"Miette sure seems ready to go," Ash commented.

[This is getting interesting,] Pikachu said.

"I'm ready to go too!" Serena shouted, a little stronger than she meant to.

"Right. That's the spirt Serena," Ash said. Behind him, Serena saw Alec facepalm.

[This dude sometimes,] Ethan said.

"Alright. After this, we're having a little talk Ketchum," Alec told Ash, dragging him away towards the stands.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" Ash wondered.

Serena got herself registered and waited with the other performers. A screen turned on so they could all see the stage. "Bonjour, all you Kalos region lovers of Pokémon! Welcome to the Dendemille Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. We're all set to go, so get ready. I'm honored to be your guide, because I just adore the roar of the crowd and the smiles on all your faces. My name's Monsieur Pierre. Competing today for the ultimate title of Kalos Queen will be a bevy of beautiful young ladies performing right before your eyes. And then… the winner will be awarded the coveted Princess Key," Pierre said, the screen shifting to show the key. "For our Theme Performance, these talented Pokémon performers will make delicious and beautiful Poké Puff treats right before your very eyes," Pierre added.

Miette was in the first group and managed to move on. Serena waited eventually she was called up to the stage. "Let's go," Serena told her Pokémon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Get ready for our final group!" Pierre said as the platform started to rise to the stage.

"_It's alright. Be confident_. _You've practiced over and over for this day…_" Serena told herself as she and her Pokémon went to their cooking station. The timer started and Serena started making the batter with Skiddo using his vines to grab what Serena needed. Braixen helped Skiddo while waiting for her job as Pancham stirred the batter. "Braixen," Serena told her when everything was ready. Instead of using the oven provided, Serena had Braixen use her fire for the cooking so she could better manage it in a short amount of time.

As Serena was putting the final touches on the last Puff, time was called. [Wow. These look really good,] Pancham commented.

[They're not for you,] Skiddo reminded him.

[I know that,] Pancham protested. Three workers came up to Serena's station, each taking a Poké Puff that would be giving to the judges.

"So which performer will be moving on to the Freestyle Performance? That brings us to the judging," Pierre said.

Serena felt a bit nervous and it must have shown as she felt their reassuring touches. [Don't worry Serena. I'm sure we've got this,] Skiddo said.

[You've got nothing to worry about,] Pancham added.

[Even if we lose, which I doubt, we did our best,] Braixen agreed.

"You're right," Serena told them, smiling. As the judges and their Pokémon examined the Poké Puffs, it was clear that they were having a hard time choosing. The judges then gave Pierre their decision. The lights dimmed leaving only the spotlights on.

"The performer moving on to the next stage is… Performer Serena! Congratulations!" Pierre announced. Serena's excitement was hard to contain and her team celebrated with her. After Serena and the other two performers went back down to the changing room, the Showcase went through an intermission while the Performers moving on changed.

When the Showcase resumed, Serena waited as the first performer, Jessilia, who looked familiar to Serena but she couldn't quite place it. "Alright, performer Serena, you're the next one up," one of the staff said.

"Let's take charge of the stage," Serena told her Pokémon as they approached the lift. As she was doing that, Performer Jessilia was walking back to the waiting room with her Pokémon.

"Watch it," she said, pushing Serena into some wood that was laying around. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you way down there," Jessilia, but Serena could tell she wasn't being sincere about it.

[You stay away from her,] Braixen ordered.

[Or you'll have to deal with us,] Pancham added.

[You won't ruin our chances to win,] Skiddo stated. The three started growling at the other performer.

"It's alright you three," Serena told them, not wanting to cause a fight. "I hope you'll forgive me."

[Are you alright?] Braixen asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt," Serena answered. As she stood up though, she noticed something was wrong with her skirt. It was ripped in multiple places on the one side. Serena heard the audience from where she was and guessed that Miette was almost done. "Not again. Not like last time," Serena said to herself, remembering her last Showcase. Thinking quickly, Serena took a pair of scissors she carried around. Serena made some quick alterations that made it look like it was meant to be that way. Instead of a solid line, the skirt was cut in a way that was like flower petals. She then made her way to the platform just in time.

When the platform rose to the stage, Serena did her performance. "Pancham, come here," she said. As that was happening, Skiddo ran up to Braixne and the two threw the others into the air. Pancham released a weak Dark Pulse that sent sparks while Skiddo did the same with Seed Bomb. As that was happening, Serena and Braixen did a small dance. The next part had Braixen sending up plumes of fire as Skiddo use Razor Leaf to surround Serena and Pancham in a leaf tornado that let the flames shine more. "Pancham, Stone Edge!" Serena ordered. Pancham did so making multiple pillars that Braixen and Skiddo climbed up. The two then sent down a Flamethrower and Seed Bomb while Pancham slide under Serena and fired Dark Pulse. The three attacks combined and causing black-purple colored fireworks to go off and bright fire come down, raining orange-colored sparkles. "And that's it!" Serena declared, she and her Pokémon doing an end pose.

The audience cheered at the performance and Serena felt proud of herself. She was then lowered to backstage and after a bit of rest, she and the rest of the performers and their Pokémon stood on stage. "Alors… It's the moment of truth. Who will win our exciting Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase this year? And who will decide? Why, it's none other than all of you in the audience. Please use your glow sticks to fire off the color corresponding to the performer who you think was number one," Pierre told them. "One, two, and on three!" he shouted. The audience was suddenly lit up with different colors and little balls of light flew towards the performers with the right color key. Serena was getting the pink lights. While the other performers looked happy to receive their lights, Serena didn't let it show for her, hoping on the inside that she one. She closed her eyes and when they opened, she was surprised to see the number of lights going into the key on her chest.

"But, it can't be," Miette said, who was to Serena's left when she saw the number of lights Serena was receiving.

"The winner of the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase has been decided. And she's… Performer Serena!" Pierre declared. As the crowd roar, Serena felt a single tear of joy run down her cheek.

Braixen and Pancham hugged Serena while Skiddo placed one of his horns in Serena's hand. "We won! We won our first performance!" Serena shouted in joy. Serena was then presented with the Princess Key and the audience cheered some more.

When Serena exited backstage, she was met by the group. "You did it, Serena!" Alec shouted, pulling her into a quick hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Bonnie added.

"So, what was up with your outfit? It looked different," Clemont asked.

"It got ripped, but I fixed it pretty easily by cutting the hem," Serena answered.

"That was a great idea," Clemont replied.

"Though, I am a bit sorry that I had to cut the outfit Valerie gave me," Serena admitted.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure Valerie will understand," Alec told her.

"You know, it looked great on you," Ash complemented Serena. She blushed at his words.

"Oh. Thank you. Ash," Serena said.

"He's telling the truth you know," Miette said, walking up behind Serena. She jumped back in surprise. "I may have lost today, but I'll win next time. I'll see you then. You just wait," she added, holding her hand out.

"It's a deal. Take care," Serena said before accepting her hand. Miette then suddenly pulled her closer.

"And I haven't given up on our other competition either," Miette added, causing Serena to blush more.

"See you later Ash," Miette said to him.

"Okay Miette, take care," Ash told her. Serena looked back at him in surprise with her massive blush.

"Isn't that sweet. See you," Miette said as she left.

"Miette!" Serena shouted after her.

"She likes him too?" Alec asked Serena in a low voice.

"It seems so," Serena said with a sigh.

"I'll talk to him about it," Alec promised.

"Still, I won my first Princess Key," Serena said proudly, looking at it.

**Alec's POV**

After the Showcase, the group returned to the Pokémon Center and Alec pulled Ash aside. "Alright. We need to have a discussion," Alec told him.

"What's this all about?" Ash asked as Alec brought him to their room.

"About what an idiot you are sometimes," Alec answered.

"What do you mean. I know plenty," Ash countered.

"Not in this field," Alec stated as he and Ash sat down. "Alright. You know what love is, right?" he asked his friend.

"Sort of… I've heard it before and seen it a few times but only with Pokémon mostly. Oh, and my old pal Brock who would go crazy for any beautiful girl," Ash answered.

"Well, Brock's approach is a bit extreme so don't use that as a reference. Now, how do you feel about Serena?" Alec asked.

Ash tilted his head in confusion. "Did I do something wrong and Serena's mad at me?" he asked.

[Oh my Arceus,] Pikachu grumbled, throwing his head into a pillow.

"No. My sister can't stay mad at you for long. And don't evade the question. How do you feel about Serena?" Alec asked again.

"She's my friend. How else am I supposed to see her?" Ash said quickly. Too quickly.

"You sure about that? Cause the way you answered that says you're trying to hide something," Alec told him. "Answer the question again, but this time, think about it heavily."

**Ash's POV**

Ash thought about Alec's question and he waited in silence. "_Serena's just a friend. Isn't she_?" Ash asked himself. His thoughts kept moving away from that though. No matter how hard Ash tired. He then thought about how all he and Serena have been through, noticing those times felt different from his other female companions. It then clicked in for him.

**Alec's POV**

"Oh my goodness. I'm in love with Serena," Ash said aloud with a blush on his face.

"He can be taught!" Alec cheered.

[Finally. He admits it,] Ethan commented.

[I know right,] Pikachu agreed.

"You're not surprised?" Ash asked Alec.

"Are you kidding. I guessed that you were but didn't realize it yet. And I was right!" Alec shouted in glee.

"What if she doesn't like me back?!" Ash asked in worry. He then realized something. "You know Serena better than anyone. Does she like me back?" he asked.

"I won't answer that," Alec told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the person to answer that. Besides, this conversation was to help you realize what you felt. Don't worry, things will sort themselves out," Alec reassured him.

[Now. Let's get those ten Poké Dollars from Bonnie,] Ethan said.


	49. Mending a Broken Spirit

Mending a Broken Spirit

**Serena's POV**

After winning her first Showcase, the group continued to Anistar City. They were currently stoping at a Pokémon Center and Serena was looking at her Princess Key with her Pokémon. Her mind went back to the Showcase and her performance there. "We still have two more Princess Key's to get, so let's go practice," Serena told her Pokémon. They followed her outside to the training field next to the Center. "I think we should try a new performance for the next Pokémon Showcase," she told her team, who nodded in agreement. Serena then used a stick lying on the ground and drew up her idea in the dirt. "For our next performance, I'm thinking we should modify the combination move we used last time. Let's review by going over the routine," Serena told them.

Braixen, Pancham, and Skiddo went over the first part of their routine and it went well. "Great! That'll work. So Stone Edge is up next. Are you three ready to go?" Serena asked and they nodded.

[Here we go!] Pancham shouted as he prepared to use the move, catching both Braixen and Skiddo off guard. Pancham used the move and one of the pillars accidentally hit Braixen and she fell to the ground.

"Braixen!" Serena called out as she ran up to her partner.

[Are you okay? I'm so sorry,] Pancham apologized.

[It's alright. I'm good,] Braixen answered as she pulled up her branch only to see it had snapped in two. [My branch!] Braixen screamed.

The four then went to a nearby branch where Braixen was upset. [Braixen, I'm sorry,] Pancham told her.

[You should be!] Braixen shouted.

"Don't fight you two," Serena told them, trying to calm things down.

"What's going on?" Ash asked as he and the others ran up.

[This,] Braixen said, holding up the pieces of her broken branch.

"It broke while we were rehearsing," Serena told them.

"It's important to you, right?" Bonnie asked Braixen.

"Pancham didn't do it on purpose," Serena added.

[I know,] Braixen said miserably.

Inferno then suddenly let himself out. [You alright?] he asked Braixen.

[I don't know, Inferno,] Braixen answered

[Hang on,] Pancham said, jumping out of Serena's arms and running to the trees nearby.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked. Pancham didn't say anything as he disappeared. Serena was about to run after him when Pancham came back with a branch in his paws.

[Maybe something like this can work,] Pancham suggested to Braixen, holding out the branch for her.

[I won't take it,] Braixen responded.

"Braixen?" Serena asked in surprise.

"C'mon Braixen. Don't look so down," Ash told her. "All we have to do is go and look for a branch she likes," he suggested to the others.

"A branch that looks more like the original," Clemont added.

"Alright, let's find it!" Bonnie shouted.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry," Serena told Braixen and the group split up to search.

**Alec's POV**

When Ash suggested getting another branch, Alec was unsure if it would work. Braixen appeared to be stubborn about it. [Something tells me this will all be for nothing,] Ethan echoed Alec's thoughts.

[Knowing Braixen, she won't accept anything _except_ that specific branch,] Inferno added.

"We have to try at least. Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky," Alec told his Pokémon. They each found a potential branch for Braixen and headed back. When Alec and his Pokémon got back, the others were returning as well. They all put the branches they got in front of Braixen.

Braixen walked up and looked at them all. [None of these will work,] Braixen said grimly, shaking her head.

"So you don't like any of them," Serena said, more of a statement than a question.

"We tried finding branches that look like your old one," Ash pointed out.

"Guessed we goofed," Bonnie said.

[We tried our best,] Dedenne said from on top of Bonnie's head.

Braixen then stood and suddenly ran into the woods. "Braixen! Wait!" Serena shouted as she, Pancham, and Skiddo ran after her.

"I'm worried," Bonnie stated.

"Well, let's look again," Ash suggested.

"Good idea," Clemont agreed. The four started going into the wood and when the others split up to search for sticks, Alec followed Serena's trail.

When they found her, Alec saw she was trying to talk to Braixen. Braixen then ran off again. "Braixen!" Serena shouted as she and her Pokémon ran after her with Alec and his Pokémon right behind her.

Alec then ran up to Serena's side. "Need some help?" he asked.

"At this point, I think I need all the help I can get," Serena admitted.

When they caught up to Braixen, they found her with a man with purple hair wearing an outdoor suit. The man then noticed them. "Oh, hello there. Would this Braixen happen to be yours?" he asked.

"Yeah. Braixen's my partner," Serena answered.

"My name is Jeeves. A pleasure to meet you," Jeeves greeted.

"My name's Serena, and this is-" Serena started when the man stopped her.

"Alec Kirkland, the Champion, I believe," Jeeves said, looking at Alec.

"It's Kirkland-Yvonne now," Alec corrected him.

"Well, this is Pancham and Skiddo," Serena said, pointing to her other Pokémon.

"And these are Ethan and Inferno," Alec added, pointing to his team as Inferno came up to Braixen.

Jeeves then looked back at Braixen, focusing on her branch. "What's that?" he asked.

"I'm afraid Braixen's beloved branch broke. We're having trouble replacing it," Serena answered.

"Braixen must have a good reason to be so attached to it," Jeeves noted.

"I never really thought of that," Serena admitted. She then dawned a look of realization. "So that's why. It's because of all the memories we have with that branch," she said to Braixen.

[Yeah,] Braixen said sadly.

"Why don't we ask Nurse Joy if she can fix it for you?" Serena suggested.

[Yes!] Braixen answered, sounding happy at the idea.

The group headed to the Pokémon Center and Alec couldn't help but feel like he recognized Jeeves from somewhere. When they got to the Pokémon Center, they explained the problem to Nurse Joy. "I'm sorry, but we specialize in treating Pokémon. Repairing a broken branch is beyond my expertise," she told them.

"I understand," Serena said sadly.

[So that's it then,] Braixen muttered.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you," Nurse Joy apologized to Braixen, seeing how upset she was. Nurse Joy then looked like she got an idea. "I know! Give me a moment," she told them. She went into the back of the store and returned with a book and opened it to a page that showed an old man and a Sawsbuck. "Mr. Woodward's a famous tree surgeon, and he lives close by. The picture here is when he reattached a Sawsbuck's horn which everyone said was impossible," Nurse Joy explained to them.

"A tree surgeon?" Serena asked.

"He used a method similar to grafting. He filed down the branch to preserve the horn's exact dimensions, and then attached it perfectly," Nurse Joy explained.

"If anyone can repair that branch, I'd say he can," Jeeves stated.

"You think so?" Serena asked.

"He's worth a shot," Alec answered.

"It's definitely worth a try," Nurse Joy added. Braixen looked hopeful at the idea. Nurse Joy gave them the directions to Mr. Woodward's place and they headed there.

On the way, Alec finally recognized Jeeves as James. Alec walked up and spoke to him in a low voice. "So, why are you helping James?" Alec asked. James slightly stiffened at his words, but it was shortlived.

"Because I know what Braixen is going through, and I want to help," James explained.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you?" Alec asked.

"If I wanted to steal your Pokémon, I would have already done that with Jessie and Meowth. This is all me," James answered.

"Alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now," Alec told him and James nodded in thanks.

When they arrived, they explained the situation to him and he took a look at Braixen's branch with his Gallade. "Do you think you can fix it?" Serena asked.

"Because you're a skilled wood specialist, repairing this branch will be quite easy for you, shouldn't it?" James asked.

"Please say you can," Serena begged.

"It's not as easy as it appears," Mr. Woodward told them.

"But you could reattach a Sawsbuck's horn," Alec pointed out.

"Yes, but that particular procedure was successful because the Sawsbuck had a powerful desire to reattach its horn," he explained.

"But we also have a powerful desire to get that branch repaired," Serena protested.

[I'll do whatever it takes!] Braixen added.

"Then you'll have to show me that desire. That way, I'll be able to devote a hundred percent to this procedure," Mr. Woodward told Serena.

"But how are they going to do that?" James asked.

"I think the best way is for your Braixen battle against me Gallade. The best way by far to get to know a Pokémon's Heart is during a Pokémon battle," Mr. Woodward answered.

"That makes sense," Alec agreed.

[I'm ready Serena. Let's do this,] Braixen said determinedly.

"Alright then. We accept," Serena told the tree surgeon.

They went out to the battlefield next to the building, Serena and Braixen on one side, Woodward and Gallade on the other. As the battle was about to start, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie showed up. "Serena! Alec!" Ash called out as the three ran up to Serena.

"So what happened with Braixen's branch?" Bonnie asked. Serena explained the situation to them.

"I see. If you battle him, he'll fix Braixen's branch," Clemont recited.

[Show him what you've got Braixen,] Inferno cheered Braixen.

[Will do,] Braixen said determinedly. Everyone but Serena and Braixen joined Alec and James on the sidelines. Clemont then stepped up to where the referee would normally stand.

"If you don't mind. I'll be the referee," Clemont offered. Woodward nodded. "Trainers will each us one Pokémon," Clemont declared.

**Serena's POV**

"Alright. Now Braixen, let's show them just how strongly we feel about this," Serena told Braixen.

[Agreed,] Braixen replied.

"Alright. Battle begin!" Clemont declared.

"Now then. I'm waiting for so bring it on," Woodward stated.

"Braixen, use Scratch!" Serena ordered. Braixen ran towards Gallade, claws glowing white.

"Dodge it Gallade!" Woodward ordered. Gallade jumped back away from Braixen's attack. As much as Serena wanted to use Flamethrower, she figured with the broken branch it'd be all but impossible.

"Scratch once more!" Serena commanded. Braixen charged in again but Gallade dodged.

"Use Slam!" Woodward ordered. One of Gallade's arms glowed white and he uppercutted Braixen. Now Serena was getting worried. Braixen wasn't much of a close-quarters combatant.

"You can still battle. Right Braixen?" Serena asked.

[I'm still in this,] Braixen replied.

"Use Psycho Cut!" Woodward commanded. Gallade's arms glowed purple this time and he charged in towards Braixen, but she was able to dodge gracefully.

Before the battle could continue, an electric net suddenly went toward Pikachu but he managed to get out of the way. Team Rocket then revealed themselves. At first, it was Jessie and Meowth, but James showed up soon after and the three did their motto. "You three up to your old tricks again?" Alec asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

"Give me that gizmo!" Jessie ordered James. She then took a device off James. "This time, I'll aim correctly," Jessie added.

"We don't have time for this. Inferno, use Flame Charge!" Alec ordered. Inferno charged in towards Team Rocket, who immediately let out Pumpkaboo and Inkay.

"Inkay, Foal Play!" James shouted. Inkay flew up to Inferno and hit him with the attack, sending Inferno into the air.

"Revenge!" Alec commanded. Inferno flipped before he was surrounded by a red outline and slammed into Inkay with his paw. "Now Flamethrower!" Alec called out. Inferno fired, but both Inkay and Pumpkaboo dodged.

"Pumpkaboo, Dark Pulse!" Jessie ordered.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James called out. Both attacks hit Inferno, hurting him badly.

[Inferno!] Braixen cried out.

"Pancham! Braixen!" Serena shouted. The two nodded, the latter looking angry. Pancham used Stone Edge on the ground creating pillars for Braixen to hop across. Braixen jumped off the last pillar and grabbed both pieces of her branch. She slammed them together and a stream of fire emitted from the break. The stream then turned into a five-pointed star and Serena recognized Fire Blast. The move hit Team Rocket, knocking out Inkay and Pumpkaboo, but the power from Fire Blast damaged Braixen's branch further.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu fired and sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Braixen looked at the pieces of her branch with a pained expression. [Are you alright?] Inferno asked Braixen.

[You're okay. That's what matters,] Braixen told him.

Serena then looked at Woodward. "Woodward, please. Let's continue our battle so you can fix Braixen's branch," she begged.

"My dear child. I'm afraid that branch was already well beyond repair from the very first time you brought it to my attention," Woodward told Serena. He then looked at Braixen. "Now Braixen. You know why we did all this, don't you? Why I asked you to have a battle with me? You see, there's nothing wrong with wanting to hold onto precious things from the past. But becoming overly attached can leave you stuck in the past as well," he told her. Braixen nodded. "You tried to use Flamethrower with your broken branch and it ended up as Fire Blast. It was unintentional, but you used it because your feelings were so strong. And if you hold on to that desire of yours, I'm sure you'll be able to master anything you possess," he added.

[I understand,] Braixen replied while nodding. Pancham then pulled out the branch he found for Braixen.

[Braixen. I know this will never replace the original, but I hope you will use it,] Pancham told her. Serena then crouched down and put her hand on the branch.

"Braixen. We didn't fulfill the promise we made to each other with the branch you had, so let's make a new promise with the branch Pancham wants to give you," Serena suggested as Skiddo put on on his hoof on the branch. "It's time to write the next chapter of our partnership," she added. Braixen looked at the branch before putting her paw on it. "It's all for one. Let's do this together," Serena vowed.

[I'm in,] Pancham said.

[As am I,] Skiddo added.

[And I,] Braixen finished.

Serena then pulled out a red ribbon from her bag. "This is to remember the promise we made," Serena said as she tied the ribbon into a bow on the new branch.

Braixen flicked her branch down and a small amount of flame flickered from the tip. [Let's do this,] Braixen said determinedly.

"Alright. Let's try it out," Serena said aloud.

"Then let's get back to our battle," Woodward said. The two returned to their spots on the battlefield.

"Let the battle resume!" Clemont declared.

"Use Psycho Cut!" Woodward ordered.

"Dodge and use Fire Blast!" Serena ordered. Braixen successfully dodged Gallade and jumped over him. She then spun in midair and sent the powerful Fire-type attack towards Gallade.

When the smoke cleared, Gallade was still standing but looked hurt pretty badly. "Alright. I think that's enough for now," Woodward declared. "Excellent work Gallade. You did great."

[Thank you,] Gallade replied.

"Braixen!" Serena shouted as she ran up to her partner and hugged her.

[Alright!] Pancham shouted as he jumped onto Serena's shoulder.

[You did it Braixen!] Skiddo cheered as he ran up as well.

"That was amazing you two," Ash complemented Serena and Braixen. Serena was too busy blushing that she unknowingly missed the small one on Ash.

"Thanks, Ash," Serena said, trying to regain control.

The group then noticed Woodward gathering the pieces of Braixen's old branch. "So, what are you going to do with those?" Ash asked.

"I thought you said that you couldn't fix the branch?" Clemont asked with confusion.

"I did say that. However," Woodward said. He then dug a hole in the ground and attached the pieces together with tape before planting it in the ground. "Just as it should be. That branch will live a brand new life here," Woodward explained as Gallade poured some water on it. "There will be a day when it will be useful to someone once again."

"And someday we'll come back here and tell it about our big success," Serena said to Braixen.

[We will,] Braixen agreed.

The group then started to leave and continue down the road. "Thank you so much, Woodward. I can't thank you enough for your generosity," Serena thanked him.

"Now now. I haven't really done much of anything at all. It's something you and your Pokémon learned together, my dear child," Woodward told her.

"We'll thank you anyway," Alec remarked.

Serena then had a realization. "What happened to Jeeves though?" she wondered aloud.

"The guy with the glasses?" Bonnie asked.

"He just disappeared, didn't he?" Clemont asked.

"It's like he vanished into thin air," Ash added.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's fine," Alec told him. Serena wondered what he meant, but Alec turned to the sky with a smile on his face. The group then said their final goodbyes as they left.


	50. A Legendary Photo Op

A Legendary Photo Op

**Alec's POV**

Continuing on the way to Anistar City, they started to near Mt Molteau, a volcano that sat near the border of the Kalos and Sinnoh regions. "So that mountain's a volcano?" Ash asked as Mt Molteau came into view.

"It is. See the smoke coming out of the top?" Clemont asked, pointing near the peak.

"Wow," Ash said in slight awe.

Ethan's ears then perked. [Somethings coming,] he warned, looking towards some bushes nearby. Not long after, the said bushes started rustling.

"Did you hear that?" Serena asked.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Bonnie questioned. A Charmeleon then stepped out of the bushes and looked at the group.

"What's a Charmeleon doing out here?" Alec wondered.

[Hey there!] Pikachu greeted. He and Dedenne ran up to Charmeleon, who responded by shooting Flamethrower at them. The flames were surrounded by a blue glow and went into the sky before exploding.

"Good work Ethan," Alec said.

[No problemo,] Ethan replied.

"What was that about?!" Bonnie demanded.

"Charmeleon!" a voice called out and Trevor walked into the open. "Oh, there you are Charmeleon," he said when he saw the Fire-type. Charmeleon shot Flamethrower at Trevor, hitting him.

"Trevor?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," came the reply.

"You alright?" Alec asked, helping Trevor up.

"I'm good. Wasn't expecting to see you guys though," Trevor admitted. Charmeleon then shot another Flamethrower.

"Stop that at once Charmeleon!" Alec shouted, focusing on his Speaker Aura, as he came to call it. Charmeleon looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't.

"Why's Charmeleon in an awful mood?" Serena asked.

"And it's like that no matter what I do. I don't know how you were able to stop it, Alec," Trevor responded.

"It's a gift," Alec answered half-truthfully.

"Maybe Charmeleon wants to have a Pokémon battle," Ash suggested. Charmeleon's face lit up at Ash's words.

"Is that what you want?" Trevor asked Charmeleon.

[Oh yeah! Let's go!] Charmeleon said nodding.

"Great. Just leave it to me. Fletchinder, come on out!" Ash called out, releasing the bird.

"Let's go Charmeleon!" Trevor told his partner. "Alright. Let's start things off with Fire Spin!" Trevor ordered. Charmeleon slammed his claws on the ground sending fire towards Fletchinder and making a circle around where Fletchinder flew.

"Quick, get out of there!" Ash ordered. Fletchinder avoided the spinning flames.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Trevor ordered.

"Deflect it with Steel Wing!" Ash commanded. Fletchinder spun in the air using the move and spread the flames around him. "Use Flame Charge!" Ash called out. Fletchinder flew towards Charmeleon, who briefly caught Fletchinder before getting knocked back.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Claw!" Trevor commanded. Charmeleon closed the distance with Fletchinder and tried to slash him, but the bird dodged at the last moment. "Now Flamethrower!" Charmeleon fired but Fletchinder flew into the air.

"Now use Steel Wing!" Ash ordered. Fletchinder dived down towards Charmeleon and knocked him out.

"And that is it!" Clemont declared.

"You were awesome, Fletchinder," Ash congratulated.

[Thank you,] Fletchinder replied.

"Charmeleon, are you alright?" Trevor asked him.

[I'm good. Glad to get that out of my system,] he answered.

"Sounds like Charmeleon's better," Alec said.

The six then sat down nearby. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. So how are things?" Trevor asked.

"We're all doing great," Ash answered.

Trevor then looked at Alec. "I saw your Champion battle and it was amazing. Your Charizard really inspired Charmeleon," Trevor told him.

[I can't wait to be that powerful,] Charmeleon added.

"Glad to hear it," Alec replied.

"Charmeleon might have evolved, but his personality seems the same," Clemont noted.

"Yeah. Charmeleon's been amazing in gym battles," Trevor told him.

"Sounds like you're working hard," Serena noticed, coming up after handing out some Poké Puffs.

"Yeah. It's not just me. Shauna and Tierno are working hard too," Trevor said, then looked at Serena. "Tierno's right! You do look great!" Trevor said with a small blush on his face. Alec noticed Ash had tensed up a bit.

"And did Tierno also mention that me and Serena are siblings?" Alec asked.

"Oh, yeah," Trevor said, chuckling with a bit of nervousness. Ash then calmed down. "I was somewhat surprised but it made sense at the same time."

[I think it shocked Alec more than anyone else,] Alec heard Ethan mutter to Pikachu.

"So, have you all come looking for Moltres too?" Trevor asked.

"Moltres?" Alec and Ash asked at the same time.

"I'm I wrong?" Trevor asked, slightly confused.

"I didn't know Moltres was in the area," Clemont stated.

"I want to meet it!" Bonnie shouted.

"What makes you think Moltres is nearby?" Ash asked.

"Well, I've examined and analyzed various documents that seem to show that Moltres stops near Mt. Molteau. From what I could see, it's around the time that Moltres is normally there," Trevor answered.

"I take it you want to get a photo of it?" Alec assumed.

"You know it," Trevor said happily. He then pulled up his camera. "Take a look at this," he said. He then showed pictures of both Zapdos and Articuno.

"That's incredible!" Ash complemented Trevor.

"I'm surprised you got these good shots. The few times I got close to a Legendary Pokémon usually involved them attacking me before I could do much," Alec noted in slight shock.

"Well, if I can get Moltres, I'll have taken photos of the Legendary Bird Trio!" Trevor said excitedly. He then began to show off some recent Pokémon he's taken photos of and Alec stopped listening shortly after. "So you get it now?" he asked.

"You bet! You've met all kinds of Pokémon," Ash said, mostly for Trevor's sake. Looking behind Trevor, Charmeleon looked slightly annoyed at his trainer's antics.

"And Moltres is next!" Trevor shouted confidently.

"Well, we can join you," Ash told him. The rest of the group agreed and headed up towards Mt. Molteau.

On the way up the mountain, Trevor showed the group that had been taken by another photographer, but the image wasn't that good. Alec had to concentrate to see Moltres on it. "You sure this is Moltres?" Alec asked Trevor.

"I'm sure about it," Trevor answered.

"But it's really hard to see anything. How do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"There aren't any Pokémon with that wing shape. And as I said earlier, Moltres has been seen here in the past," Trevor answered. "The photographer wasn't even looking for Moltres when he saw it, so if we head to the rock in the photo, we're sure to find Moltres," Trevor added.

"So that's all we have to go on then," Serena said.

Clemont then chuckled in the way he did before pulling out one of his inventions. "So we're heading to a big rock. I'd say this is my cue. And the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" Clemont shouted, pulling out a box-shaped robot with two arms with large claws. "I'd thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one. This is my Rock Searcher Mark 1!" he declared.

[Where he keeps those robots I'll never know,] Ethan commented.

"You think this is going to work this time?" Bonnie asked Clemont unenthusiastically. Trevor was in awe though.

"So this is another one of your famous inventions!" he shouted before taking a picture of it.

Clemont then took the photo Trevor had given them and put it into the machine. I input the landscape of this photograph into its memory. Then my amazing device will locate an exact match automatically," Clemont boasted.

"Awesome!" Trevor shouted.

"Please save the praise for later, my good friend. After we discover Moltres' location, you can thank me," Clemont said confidently.

"If it doesn't blow up first," Bonnie muttered to Alec. He couldn't help but snicker a bit.

Clemont either ignored or didn't hear Bonnie's comment. "Rock Searcher Mark 1, on!" Clemont shouted, pressing a button. The machine then wheeled away.

"Science is so amazing!" Ash declared.

"Let's go see Moltres!" Bonnie shouted. The group then followed Clemont's device as it looked at rocks.

As they did so, Alec couldn't shack a presence he was feeling. "Do you feel that?" he asked Serena.

"Feel what?" Serena asked in turn.

"Like something is here," Alec clarified.

"No. Can't say that I do," Serena replied.

Clemont's device then looked at a bunch of rocks in an area and Trevor got distracted by all the Pokémon, pointing out tiny details that Alec couldn't notice at all. The machine then started rolling off again. "Trevor, let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Oh, please one more minute. This is incredible!" Trevor shouted.

"Has he already forgotten about Moltres?" Alec wondered aloud.

[Why does this always happen?] Charmeleon complained.

Before anyone could say anything more, they heard an explosion not too far way in the direction Clemont's machine went. "What's that?" Ash asked.

"I hope it isn't my Rock Searcher Mark 1!" Clemont shouted.

"We'd better find out," Alec suggested. The group ran towards the smoke and saw the ruins of Clemont's device.

"I knew it!" Clemont shouted in pain.

"Another one bites the dust," Bonnie said plainly.

"You'll get the hang of it Clemont," Alec told him, trying to reassure his friend.

"How are we going to find Moltres now?" Ash questioned. Clemont's device then started moving again and chased the group around. "Clemont, what's it doing?!" Ash asked him.

"It's gone haywire!" Clemont answered. The machine then sped past them and into a large lava pool below.

"That was close," Serena said. Two claws then came out and grabbed Pikachu and Ethan.

"Ethan!" Alec shouted.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash cried out at the same time.

"Pikachu yes!" Meowth declared, standing on top of a rock with the rest of Team Rocket before the three did their motto. Pikachu and Ethan meanwhile, were trapped in glass balls that were likely attack-proof.

"You followed us again!" Serena shouted in annoyance.

"Perceptive," James noted. "The plan was to make Moltres into one of our associates."

"But since the odds of you finding it are zero, we'll take Pikachu and Umbreon and call it a day.

"Fletchinder, let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Rhino, you're up!" Alec called out, letting out his Rhyperior.

"Two can play that game!" Jessie shouted.

"The game is rigged in our favor!" James added. James let out his Inkay and Jessie let out a newly evolved Gourgeist.

"When did Jessie get a Gourgeist?" Clemont asked.

"I found some simple fool to do a trade then trade back to get Gourgeist to evolve. Now Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James ordered. The two attacks went towards Fletchinder, but Rhino jumped in front of the bird and took them both, not leaving a scratch on him.

"That Gourgeist size is so rare!" Trevor suddenly shouted, taking pictures of Gourgeist.

"Trevor! Save the pics for another time!" Serena shouted.

"Oh right. Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" Trevor commanded.

"Defect it with Psybeam!" James shouted. The two attacks clashed causing an explosion.

"Rhino, use Rock Wrecker!" Alec called out. Rhino moved his arms so the holes on his hands could shoot out small rocks that formed a larger one and sent it towards Gourgeist and Inkay, both dodged.

"That Rhyperior is annoying me," Jessie declared. "Gourgeist, finish it with Shadow Ball!"

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James shouted at the same time Jessie called her move. Rhino took both attacks again, not even scratching him. Fletchinder then swooped in and hit both Pokémon with Steel Wing.

"Urghhh! Forget Rhyperior! Target Fletchinder with Shadow Ball! Once more with feeling!" Jessie commanded.

"And it's Psybeam for the win!" James added. The two attacked Fletchinder as he flew over the lava pool dodging the attacks. The two attacks went so wild that some large boulders were knocked loose and fell into the lava.

"Either fall easily or stop being a moving target!" Jessie shouted in annoyance.

[**WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME!**] a loud boy and girl voice shouted.

[Uh, what was that?] Fletchinder asked, slightly nervous.

"What's that?" Ash asked, everyone looking towards the lava.

[**WHO DISTURBS MY SLEEP!?**] the voices asked.

"I think we just pissed something off," Alec said, fear creeping into his mind.

"You don't think that…" Trevor started when the lava burst up. Bonnie grabbed onto Clemont while Rhino grabbed those closest to him, which happened to be Ash and Serena, in a protective manner.

A figure then appeared in the lava plume. "Moltres!" Alec said in slight awe and fear.

The lava plume then ended, Moltres flying above everyone. "So Moltres was here! Hiding in the volcano's magma all along!" Clemont shouted in surprise and awe.

"I've heard something like that before. It's said that Moltres builds up its power by sleeping in volcanoes," Trevor said, taking a quick picture of Moltres.

"Hold on. If Moltres sleeps in lava, then did we just wake it up?" Serena asked in fear.

Moltres' eyes then opened and looked at the humans and Pokémon beneath it. "Okay, let's go back to Plan A! Take Moltres away!" Jessie shouted.

"Okay. Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!" Jessie ordered. The two fired on Moltres, who blocked the attacks with its wing effortlessly. Moltres then fired a powerful Flamethrower at Team Rocket, sending them into a blastoff.

While Pikachu and Ethan had been sent with them, they came back towards the ground still in the spheres they were trapped in. "Quick Fletchinder. Use Steel Wing!" Ash called out. Fletchinder flew towards Pikachu and Ethan and hit both spheres with his attack, freeing both Pokémon.

"Ethan! You're alright!" Alec shouted as he caught his partner.

[Of course, I am. I'm me,] Ethan commented.

[You'll never change, will you?] Rhino asked Ethan rhetorically.

[Nope,] Ethan answered.

Moltres wasn't done, however, as it shot Flamethrower at everyone remaining. "I think Moltres thinks we're friends with Team Rocket!" Clemont theorized.

Alec jumped out of the cover he was in and approached Moltres. "Moltres! You can calm down! We're not your enemies!" Alec told it. Moltres didn't listen though and shot another Flamethrower at Alec, which Rhino blocked, doing some damage. "Seems we don't have a choice. Rhino, use Rock Wrecker!" Alec ordered. Rhino fired multiple boulders at Moltres, who either dodged or blocked easily. Moltres then shot Flamethrower at one boulder heading towards him and overpowered it, the Flamethrower sending Rhino into the nearby cliff. "Rhino!" Alec shouted.

"Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash shouted. "Use Water Pulse!" he commanded. Frogadier shot the liquid orb at Moltres, but it evaporated on contact.

"Let's try fire. Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" Trevor commanded. Charmeleon fired, but Moltres took the attack like it was nothing.

Moltres then shot another Flamethrower, this time at Fletchinder, who was hovering over the lava pool. Fletchinder managed to dodge the attacks and close in on Moltres. Moltes then got a lucky Flamethrower that sent Fletchinder into the cliff, then onto a platform across from the rest of the group and over the lava.

"Fletchinder, you okay?!" Ash shouted as Moltres hovered near the injured bird. Ash then started to move towards Fletchinder.

"Ash don't!" Alec told him, grabbing his hand as Frogadier stepped in front of his trainer.

"Alec, let me go! Fletchinder, I'm coming!" Ash shouted. Moltres then turned towards the group and launched a Flamethrower towards them. Rhino then appeared in front of Alec and Ash, arms opened protectively.

"Rhino, move!" Alec ordered.

[Not happenin' boss,] Rhino replied firmly, but shakily.

Before the flames hit anyone, Fletchinder flew in front of them, his body glowing blue. "Fletchinder's evolving!" Ash realized. When the light cleared, it pushed away the flames and Talonflame appeared in Fletchinder's place.

Moltres then dived down towards Talonflame, who's body was surrounded by blue fire and hit Moltres. "That was Brave Bird!" Alec shouted.

"That's one of the strongest Flying-type moves!" Clemont added.

Moltres then tried to shot Talonflame with Flamethrower. "Now Talonflame, Brave Bird!" Ash ordered. Talonflame dodged Moltres's attack and flew up towards the sun, diving out of the light like a predator. He dodged two more Flamethrowers from Moltres and scored a hit on the Legendary Pokémon.

"Rhino, let's help out. Rock Wrecker!" Alec commanded. Rhino only got the chance to fire off a single boulder though, as Moltres turned and scored another Flamethrower on Rhino, knocking him down. "Rhino! You alright?" Alec asked him.

[Not really. Moltres is stronger than I thought,] he admitted. Alec pulled out Rhino's Great Ball.

"Get some rest. You did good," Alec told him before activating the return sequence.

"Talonflame!" Ash suddenly shouted, diverting Alec's attention to the battle. Talonflame had just been hit with what appeared to be Fire Blast. Talonflame was now falling towards the lava.

"Ash, what are you doing?!" Serena shouted. Alec ran up only to see Ash running down the side of the cliff towards the lava and jump out to catch Talonflame.

"Ethan, Psychic!" Alec called out. As that was happening, Frogadier quickly threw his frubbles to grab Ash, stopping him as Ethan's Psychic grabbed him. Ash and Talonflame were just above the lava. Ethan brought up Ash back to the rest of the group. Moltres didn't attack again for some reason, but Alec saw that as an improvement.

"That was too close," Clemont commented.

"Warn me next time you decide to jump off a cliff. That seems to be a habit of yours," Alec commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't you do something like that again! I was so worried," Serena told Ash, trying to keep tears out of her eyes.

[Seriously, Ash,] Pikachu added.

"Sorry I scared you all like that," Ash apologized.

The group then remembered Moltres and turned to see it hovering over them. It didn't say anything as it left. "I think Moltres realized we weren't its enemies," Alec said.

"Wonder where Moltres will go now?" Ash wondered.

The group headed back down the mountain as Trevor admired the photo he took. "Wow, I got a really great shot!" he said excitedly.

"That's great," Serena told him.

"And Talonflame evolved, so I think that was worth it," Ash said.

[As long as you stop jumping down cliffs,] Ethan remarked.

"Oh, before I forget," Trevor said before taking a picture of Talonflame and Forgadier. "Gotta keep expanding my collection," he remarked. The group then said their goodbyes to Trevor and continued towards Anistar City.


	51. A Frolicking Find in the Flowers

A Frolicking Find in the Flowers

**Serena's POV**

As the group continued on their way to Anistar City, Serena received a message on her guidebook. Pulling it out, she saw a message from the Pokémon Showcase. "The next Showcase will be in Anistar City! We'll be seeing all of you performers there!" Pierre announced in the message.

"That's awfully convenient," Alec commented.

"Yeah. That means I can get my next gym badge and your next key in the same place," Ash stated.

"Yeah. I'll win my next Showcase and get my Second Princess Key," Serena said proudly. Serena then remembered something and stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Bonnie asked.

"I've got so much work to do on my routine. There's not a lot of time and I've got so much to do," Serena replied.

"You'll do great Serena. I still have things to work on too," Ash told Serena. "What do you say Pikachu? Up for some special training?"

[Always!] Pikachu shouted.

"I'll join you, Ash. I've been neglecting my training recently and I can't keep doing that," Alec admitted.

The group looked for a good place to train and found a flower-filled field not too far away. "Wow! Beautiful!" Serena said in awe.

"Come on Dedenne! Yippee!" Bonnie shouted, running into the field.

"Bonnie! Don't run so fast! You might get hurt!" Clemont called after her. Alec then put his hand on Clemont's shoulder.

"Let her have her fun. She won't be that way forever so you might as well let her enjoy herself. She's also smart enough to know her limits," Alec advised.

"I suppose you're right," Clemont replied.

"Come on Serena," Ash said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the field. It's a good thing Ash was facing the other way, since Serena couldn't control her blushing. Ash eventually let go suddenly and Serena got a good look at the field.

"What a beautiful place," Clemont commented.

"Yeah, the air's so fresh," Ash added.

As wild Pokémon roamed around, Serena turned to the others. "This would be a great place to take a break," she suggested.

"Oh please! Can we do it? Can we do it?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Alec answered and Ash nodded in agreement.

"In that case, I'll make us some tea," Clemont said, putting down his bag.

"We're going to play!" Bonnie shouted before running off.

"Guy's, let's go!" Ash shouted, letting out his Pokémon.

"And you too," Clemont called out, letting out his team.

"Come on out," Serena said, releasing her team.

"Alright team, let's go!" Alec shouted, letting out his Pokémon.

Chespin then ran over towards Bonnie. "Now don't run off okay," Clemont called out after him.

Serena went off on her own with her Pokémon and she, Braixen, and Skiddo decided to make headpieces out of flowers while Pancham got some shut-eye. [Will these work Serena?] Braixen asked, handing Serena some flowers.

"They're gorgeous. Thank's Braixen," Serena replied.

[I've got some too,] Skiddo said, coming up with some flowers of his own.

"Thank's Skiddo," Serena thanked. She then fashioned some of the flowers into a headpiece and put it on her hat.

"You're so good at that," Bonnie commented. "Can I have one?" she asked.

"Sure," Serena answered. She then used some of the other flowers to make a headpiece for Bonnie.

"So pretty," Bonnie stated.

"And here's one for you two Dedenne," Serena said, giving the small mouse one. "You're the cutest," Serena said.

[Hooray!] Dedenne shouted, jumping into the air and throwing off his headpiece.

Dedenne and Pancham chased after it and Pancham managed to grab it. Pancham and Dedenne then looked at something else. "Are you okay?" Serena asked them.

[Look over there,] Pancham said, pointing. Serena looked as she saw an Eevee dancing on a flat rock.

"Wow, an Eevee!" Bonnie said in glee. "It's so cute."

"Looks like Eevee likes to dance," Serena noticed. "Light on its feet too," she added.

"Serena! Clemont says the tea's ready!" Ash suddenly shouted, startling Eevee and making it look towards Serena and Bonnie. Eevee then ran off.

"Eevee, wait!" Serena called after it, but Eevee didn't even turn.

"Aww. It ran away," Bonnie complained.

"We're coming Ash," Serena called out.

Serena and Bonnie then joined the others and Serena explained what she saw. "You really saw a dancing Eevee?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, and it moved so beautifully too. Just like it was dancing on air," Serena added.

"Sorry I scared it off," Ash apologized.

"Not all that surprising. Eevee's are pretty rare on their own so they tend to be fearful of humans," Alec explained.

"Though if I can see Eevee dance again, I might be able to get a brand new idea for my routine," Serena stated.

"So let's go find it," Ash suggested.

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed.

"Try not to scare Eevee away this time though Ash," Alec told him.

"Will do," Ash answered. "Eevee, here we come."

The Pokémon gathered and they began to look for Eevee. "Wonder where Eevee is?" Ash wondered.

"I'm sure Eevee lives somewhere around here," Serena said.

Clemont then chuckled. "The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" Clemont shouted, pulling out a ball with antennas pointing down while the ball was held up by a balloon. "I thought that we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one. It's a robotic radar that detects living things! My Living Thing Finder Mark II!"

"Mark II?" Bonnie asked cheekily.

"That's right. I once used it to search for you," Clemont answered. "The living organism detection power used to be my invention's weakest point! But it's been improved. It can now detect any living thing!" Clemont added.

"Science is so amazing!" Ash said in awe.

"Okay, we're counting on you," Serena told Clemont.

"Our target is very small, so we'll narrow the search down to Eevee's size," Clemont said, tapping a few buttons. "Here we go," Clemont said, pressing another button. "Found it. And it's over there!" Clemont shouted, pointing to a Vivillon.

"Weird looking Eevee," Alec commented.

"One more time," Clemont said, pressing a few more buttons. "Found it for sure! There!" Clemont shouted, pointing to a rock.

"Eevee?" Bonnie asked as a Budew walked out from behind the rock.

[Hey look, another weird-looking Eevee," Ethan commented.

"Okay, back to the drawing board," Bonnie declared.

"I don't understand," Clemont said, pressing so many buttons that he started to overload his machine. It then floated back down to the group and exploded.

[I have to ask. How often does that happen?] Alec's Krookodile, Jaws, asked.

[Every time,] Inferno answered.

[Guess things haven't changed much since last time,] Arco added.

"Oh well. Better luck next time," Bonnie said.

"Thanks. I could use a little luck," Clemont said.

"You'll get the hang of it," Alec reassured him.

"Let's split up. That'll be better," Ash suggested.

"We'll head that way," Serena said, pointing in a direction. She and her Pokémon then went that way while Ash told Noibat and Talonflame to look from the sky.

After a bit of searching, Serena wasn't having any luck. [No luck Serena,] Braixen said as she walked back to her.

"Maybe Eevee isn't here then," Serena said. "Let's try one more time. Pancham, you look over there, Skiddo in that direction, and I'll head this way," Serena told them. They split up and went in separate directions. "Eevee!" Serena called out, walking through some tall grass.

[Don't go that way!] a voice shouted and Serena stopped to see she almost went off a cliff.

Serena turned to the voice and saw Eevee standing on a tree branch. "Eevee. You saved me," Serena thanked.

[I-uh-uh] Eevee said quickly before she jumped to another tree and ran.

Serena was about to follow, but Eevee was already out of sight. Serena then got an idea and pulled off her flower headpiece. She set it down a rock so Eevee would find and hopefully take it.

[Serena! Have you found Eevee?] Pancham asked.

"No. Not yet. Let's go," Serena lied.

**Ethan's POV**

As Ethan, Alec, and the rest of his team looked for Eevee, Ethan attempted to catch Eevee's scent. "Any luck so far Ethan?" Alec asked.

[No. Eevee's pretty elusive I'll give it that,] Ethan answered.

[I don't see the point in this. We're never going to find it by looking for it,] Blade said, leaning against a tree.

[And what makes you an expert on that?] Jaws asked annoyed.

[I'm used to tracking down beings that don't want to be found. Most of the time, you don't find them when you look for them. They find you,] Blade answered.

[Well, I can't pick up a scent either,] Inferno piped in.

Ethan then thought he heard something behind him, but when he looked, nothing was there. "You got something, Ethan?" Alec asked, noticing Ethan's movements.

[It's probably nothing. But I thought I heard something. I'll take a look just to be sure,] Ethan answered. He went into the trees and when he rounded a corner, he felt something smack into his chest. [What's the big-] Ethan started but saw that it was Eevee. [Oh. Hello,] he greeted.

[Uh… hi,] Eevee answered shyly, slowly backing away.

"Ethan? What's taking so long?" Alec called out from out of sight.

Ethan was about to answer when he saw Eevee look extremely nervous. [Go,] he told her. Eevee looked surprised. [Now,] Ethna ordered. Eevee then ran off and Ethan walked back towards the group.

"What took you so long?" Alec asked.

[Thought I saw something. Turns out it was nothing,] Ethan lied. Alec merely shrugged and they walked back to camp.

When they arrived, everyone else was already there. "Find anything Alec?" Ash asked.

"Nope. Eevee's pretty tough to find," Alec answered. Ethan shifted a bit but stopped when he saw Serena looking at him.

**Serena's POV**

When night fell, Serena found herself unable to sleep, thinking about Eevee. She started to get out of her sleeping bag when she heard Braixen shift. [Serena?] she started to ask but Serena shushed her.

Serena exited the tent and looked behind her to see Pancham and Skiddo had been disturbed as well. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I couldn't sleep, that's all. I'm going for a walk," Serena told her Pokémon. She didn't look behind her to confirm it, but she felt her Pokémon walking behind her. Serena walked towards the rock where she first saw Eevee and was surprised to see Eevee dancing there with the flower headpiece Serena had left.

[It's Eevee?] Braixen asked in a bit of surprise.

[Looks like we found it,] Pancham.

[Where did it get Serena's headpiece though?] Skiddo asked.

"Eevee likes it though," Serena said proudly. As Serena and her Pokémon continued watching Eevee, Serena got an idea. "I'd really like to become friends with that Eevee. Do you three think that it's a good idea?" she asked them.

[With Eevee's dance skills, we could really improve our routines,] Braixen said.

[It'd definitely be worth it,] Skiddo noted.

[I'm game,] Pancham replied.

"Thanks for the support. But how am I going to get Eevee to trust me and that I want to be her friend?" Serena questioned aloud. As she continued watching, Serena then got an idea.

**Morning**

When everyone was up and about after breakfast, Ash said confidently, "We'll find Eevee today for sure."

"Actually, I don't want to look for Eevee the same way we did yesterday," Serena told the group.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Relax Bonnie, Serena didn't say she was giving up," Alec pointed out. He then turned to Serena. "I'm assuming you have a plan?" he asked.

"Yep. I came up with it last night," Serena answered.

Serena brought the group over to the rock where Eevee liked to dance and she and her Pokémon got on top of it. "So, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I figure it would be better if we show Eevee our performance instead," Serena answered.

"I don't get it," Clemont admitted.

"We were drawn to how happy Eevee looked while dancing, so I think it would be a great idea to show Eevee how happy we are by dancing, too," Serena explained.

"Great! I like it! After all, your performances are really good," Bonnie said confidently.

"They sure are," Ash agreed.

Serena felt herself blush a bit but thankfully got herself under control quickly. "Thanks, Ash," she thanked. She then turned to her Pokémon. "So, what do you three say? Are we on?" she asked. Her Pokémon said their agreements.

Serena decided that she'd keep the performance small and short, something to get Eevee's attention. "Braixen, Flamethrower! Skiddo, Razor Leaf!" Serena ordered. Braixen fired into the air with her branch creating a swirl of fire in the air while Skiddo's Razor Leaf surrounded the flames, lighting up the leaves without burning them. "Okay Pancham, Dark Pulse go!" Serena shouted. Pancham jump threw the center of the flames and fired Dark Pulse that swirled inside the flames before exploding into a bright orange fireball that rained down orange, black-purple, and green sparkles. Pancham landed and they all did a bow.

Serena's friends started clapping. "Amazing!" Bonnie cheered.

"It sure was," Ash agreed.

"You've really improved Serena," Alec complimented.

Serena was about to say something, but noticed Eevee watching behind a nearby rock. "So did you like what we did? Not too bad, right?" Serena asked her. Everyone else looked and it clued in for Eevee that she was seen.

"It's Eevee," Ash said surprised.

"Eevee was this close this whole time?!" Clemont asked.

"How cool is that?!" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"I thought Eevee would show up but not this close," Alec admitted.

Serena looked at Eevee in the eye. "See, Eevee, the four of us really like to perform together as a team. We compete with other performers in the Pokémon Showcase, and it's a whole lot of fun. Do you think maybe you'd like to perform with us on stage in the Pokémon Showcase?" Serena asked Eevee.

"That's a great idea," Clemont said.

"Then Eevee would get to be a part of your team," Ash added.

[But why me?] Eevee asked.

"Because it's so much fun to watch you dance. I want lots of people to see you too," Serena answered. "What do you say? You want to be part of our group?" she asked.

Eevee looked unsure and started pacing a bit when a cage appeared out of nowhere and captured her. [What the-?!] Eevee asked in shock.

"Eevee!" Serena cried out.

[Help me!] she screamed as the cage was pulled towards Team Rocket.

"What's going on?" Ash demanded as Team Rocket started their motto.

"You let Eevee go!" Serena demanded.

"What for? I'm the one traveling down the road to stardom with Eevee," Jessie answered.

"What do you mean?!" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, no," Clemont said, putting his arm in front of his sister.

"You heard him. Gourgeist, go!" Jessie shouted.

"Inkay, join the fray!" James called out. The two Pokémon appeared, ready to fight. "Inkay, use Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Ethan!" Alec shouted. Ethan jumped up and took Inkay's Psybeam.

"Braixen, Pancham, Skiddo, let's help Eevee," Serena said.

"She's such an irritating twerpette. Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted.

Gourgeist fired, but Serena wasn't going to let that stop her. "Braixen, Flamethrower!" she shouted. Braixen fired, destroying the Shadow Ball.

"Okay, Inkay. Use Tackle!" James ordered.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu attempted to strike Inkay as he approached, but he stopped at the last moment.

"Use Foal Play!" James commanded. Inkay threw Pikachu into the ground.

"Now Pancham, use Stone Edge!" Serena called out. Pancham's attack hit Team Rocket, freeing Eevee.

As Serena ran towards Eevee, she heard, "You keep that twerpette away from Eevee. Seed Bomb, now!" Jessie shouted.

"Serena!" Alec called out, but she ignored him as Gourgeist's Seed Bomb landed around her. Serena jumped forward and grabbed Eevee.

"You okay Serena?" Ash asked with concern.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked Eevee, ignoring Ash for the moment.

Eevee's response was to immediately jump out of her arms and she started running towards the trees. "Oh no you don't!" Jessie shouted.

"Dance your way back here!" Meowth demanded as he and Jessie started chasing Eevee.

"You're wasting your fancy footwork!" Jessie added.

"That's far enough!" Serena declared as she stepped between Team Rocket and Eevee.

"Oh please. Gourgeist, Seed Bomb!" Jessie ordered. Gourgeist fired as Serena prepared for the pain, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, a blue-green barrier stood in front of her. Looking down, she saw Eevee using Protect.

[Take this!] Eevee shouted as she used Swift, stunning Team Rocket.

"I'll finish this," Alec said, stepping forward. He then pulled up his Z-ring with the Steelium Z on it. He performed the movements and the energy went to Ethan. "Corkscrew Crash!" Alec called out. Ethan's body spun forwards like a drill and slammed into Team Rocket, sending them into a blastoff.

"Can't you take a hint!" Bonnie shouted after them.

"Eevee, thanks so much," Serena said to her.

[I uh…] Eevee started as Serena knelt down.

"As I was saying. Please Eevee. Won't you travel along with us? If we dance together, it'll be more fun," Serena asked, holding out her hand. Eevee hesitated for a bit, before walking up and putting her chin in Serena's hand.

[I'll come with,] Eevee said.

"Great to hear," Serena responded. Eevee looked a bit stunned.

[Don't worry. Serena responding to you is normal since she can understand us. It just takes some getting used to,] Braixen told Eevee, who calmed down after hearing that.

"Welcome aboard," Serena told Eevee. Serena then pulled out a Poké Ball and tapped Eevee with it. Three shacks and a click later, Eevee was caught. Serena then threw Eevee back out.

"Alright gang, come on out!" Ash shouted, throwing out his team as Clemont did the same.

"Uh guys, I don't think that's a good idea," Alec said, but it was too late. Seeing all the new faces, Eevee ran behind Serena's legs in fear. "I was about to say that Eevee appears shy, but you just _had_ to throw out everyone at once," Alec remarked.

[What a bunch of buffoons,] Ethan added.

"You don't have to worry Eevee," Serena told her.

"Everyone's really nice. So, let's be friends," Bonnie said. Eevee started to come to Bonnie, but Dedenne jumped out of her bag, startling Eevee.

Eevee then ran and ended up in front of Hawlucha. [Hello,] he greeted. Eevee ran off again.

[Nice work,] Frogadier commented.

Eevee then ran towards Chespin. [Hey Eevee. It's nice to meet you. I'm-] Chespin started when Eevee ran off towards Ethan and hid behind him. [Why?!] Chespin shouted, annoyed.

[You okay?] Ethan asked Eevee.

"What do you know. It likes Ethan," Clemont commented.

"Probably since Ethan is an evolved form of Eevee, so she might feel comfortable around him," Alec theorized.

[Why that little,] Chespin grumbled before running towards Eevee. Ethan's response was to lift Chespin off the ground with Psychic.

[No,] was all Ethan said.

Ash then got Serena's attention. "Hey Serena, I'm glad you got to meet a new friend," Ash told her.

"Me too," Serena replied. She then looked at her team. "Braixen, Pancham, Skiddo, and now Eevee. We'll win the showcase together," she said confidently. Eevee then jumped into Serena's arms. "I'm so happy you're here," Serena told her.

[I'm happy to be here,] Eevee replied. Serena knew she had a greater chance at winning the Pokémon Showcase now. And she would win.


	52. Triple Battle Inspiration

Triple Battle Inspiration

**Alec's POV**

The group had arrived in Anistar City the day before Serena's Showcase and they decided that they'd do that first then Ash's gym battle. Serena currently was finishing a practice performance. "And ta-da!" Serena shouted as Pancham, Braixen, and Skiddo did a finishing pose.

"That was awesome Serena," Ash told her.

"Yeah! You were so cool!" Bonnie added.

"Thanks," Serena replied.

"Looks like you're all set for tomorrow," Clemont noted.

"And here I thought she still had a lot of stuff to do," Alec joked.

"Actually, I still do. If I want to perform as well as Aria," Serena answered seriously.

"I was kidding," Alec clarified quickly.

[Well I thought it was amazing Serena,] Eevee said from Ethan's side.

"Thanks, Eevee. You'll be watching this performance, but you'll go next time," Serena told her. Eevee had been getting the hang of performance routines, but Alec had to agree that Eevee was too new for a full-blown showcase.

Chespin the popped out of his ball. [Hey Eevee!] he greeted. Eevee put Ethan between herself and Chespin but he still tried to get to her. Ethan tripped Chespin then pinned him.

[Cut it out will you?] Ethan asked.

"Come on Chespin," Clemont said, pulling him out from beneath Ethan and holding him.

"You don't want to scare Eevee," Bonnie added.

"There you are!" a voice called out. The group turned to see Tierno nearby with a Blastoise.

"Hey, Tierno!" Ash greeted.

"How's it going, everybody. It's great to see you," Tierno greeted. "And you," he started, spinning like a top towards Serena. "I'm super happy to see you," he greeted in a kneeling position with his hand held out.

"Thanks. It's nice to see you two," Serena greeted with a small sweat drop as Alec looked at Tierno unhappily.

"Wow. Did your Wartortle evolve into Blastoise?" Ash asked, looking like he wanted to get Tierno's attention off Serena too.

"You bet. We've been practicing our rhythmic battle routines ever since," Tierno answered as Bonnie tapped Blastoise's shell.

"You're big!" Bonnie commented. She then grabbed Blastoise's arm as he picked her off the ground.

"Huh. They aren't here yet are they?" Tierno asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hey, guys!" Shauna called out as she came up with Ivysaur. She then looked at Tierno. "You made it here before we did."

"Ha. I'm number one," Tierno bragged.

"Shauna! How have you been?" Serena asked her friend.

"Just fine. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. You entering the Showcase?" Serena asked. Shauna nodded.

"Looks like we're in for some heated performances tomorrow," Clemont noted.

Alec then noticed Ethan looked behind them. "What is it Ethan?" he asked. Before Ethan could answer, something purple tackled into him and the two things rolled on the ground before Ethan was pinned by an Espeon.

[Hey Ethan,] the Espeon greeted and Alec recognized the voice.

[Eve?!] Ethan asked in shock.

[Correct,] she said proudly.

"Eve! There you are," a voice called out and Alec turned to see Cassidy running up. She immediately recognized some of them. "Alec?!" she asked in surprise with a small blush on her face.

"Hey Cassidy," Alec greeted, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"It's good to see you," Serena greeted.

"Good to see you all two," Cassidy replied.

"Who's this?" Shauna asked. Cassidy, Tierno, and Shauna introduced themselves to each other.

Cassidy then looked at Alec. "Look… Alec. About when we last saw each other and I… you know… I meant to do the other one as well and it just slipped my mind," Cassidy said, sounding embarrassed. Alec did remember and felt his own embarrassment coming up.

"Oh, it's fine," he replied quickly, a small blush on his face.

"Are you two a thing?" Shauna suddenly asked Alec and Cassidy. Both of them blushed heavily as Serena burst out laughing.

"Nonononono," Alec said quickly.

"We're just friends," Cassidy added just as fast.

Shauna looked at the two again and shrugged. "So, who's Eevee is that?" she asked, pointing to Eevee who was hiding by Ethan, who was trying to introduce her to Eve.

"Mine. Eevee's a bit timid," Serena said, approaching Eevee and picking her up.

"That's amazing Serena. And just think, you could have all kinds of performances depending on how Eevee evolves," Shauna stated.

The group then went inside to eat and Alec sat between Tierno and Cassidy. "So, why isn't Trevor with you guys?" Ash asked.

"The plan was he was supposed to be here as well, but Trevor messaged me saying that he found another Pokémon he wanted to photograph and has been following it," Shauna explained.

"That's Trevor alright," Clemont commented.

"So Ash, you challenging the Anistar Gym next?" Tierno asked.

"Yep," Ash answered.

"Well, I already challenged it," Tierno boasted.

"Did you earn the badge?" Ash asked.

"Nah. I lost," Tierno admitted.

"I challenged Anistar as well, but I ended up winning," Cassidy said.

"Congrats. How'd you do against Wulfric?" Alec asked.

"Another win, though he was really tough," Cassidy admitted.

[That's the old man for you,] Ethan remarked.

"If I recall, Anistar's a Psychic-type gym, right?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah. I'm lucky I had Illusion to take those Psychic-type attacks. That battle would have been a lot harder if I didn't," Cassidy answered.

"Is it that hard to win there?" Ash asked.

"Let's just say the gym leader has a very good strategy," Cassidy told Ash.

"Ash can be so upbeat," Shauna commented, then whispered to Serena which Alec overheard. "That's why you like him, right?"

Serena immediately blushed. "Like him?! Well, it is true that his positive mental attitude is something I admire a bit," Serena said.

"Wait, what was that?" Ash asked.

Serena then made a noise that sounded like a heated tea kettle. "It wasn't important!" she shouted.

"Uh, okay…" Ash said, a bit confused. Alec facepalmed.

"Why do those two have to be such idiots?" he questioned under his breath.

Eevee then suddenly ran up and jumped onto Serena's lap. [Come on Eevee,] Chespin said, walking towards Serena holding a Poké Puff. Bonnie then grabbed him.

"Chespin, you stay right here," Bonnie told him.

[Aw come on,] Chespin complained, eating the Poké Puff.

"Eevee's really shy," Shauna commented. "Is it really going to be in the showcase?" she asked Serena.

"My hope is that Eevee will be in the next one," Serena explained.

"I see. But lots of people show up, so Eevee might get nervous. It could be a little bit of a problem," Shauna replied.

"Yeah. Eevee's still not entirely used to us," Clemont noted.

"Nah. Eevee seemed just fine me coming up to her slowly," Bonnie explained.

"And Eevee's an incredible dancer," Serena added.

"Really?" Tierno asked, a bit of pride in his voice.

"I do wish you could all see her dance. It's beautiful," Serena answered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're going to work really hard, and before you know it, you'll be performing your dance for everybody," Ash reassured Eevee.

[You'll do great Eevee,] Braixen said.

[We're a team and we'll win,] Pancham added.

"Eevee, what do you say we do some training!" Ash called out suddenly. Eevee's response was to run behind a nearby plant.

"Nice work," Alec commented to Ash.

After Eevee came out, Pikachu, Frogadier, Dedenne, and Chespin stood in a line. The idea was to get Eevee used to everyone slowly with a few Pokémon at a time. [I'm not too sure about this,] Eevee said.

[You'll be fine. Now go on,] Ethan said, pushing Eevee forward a bit. Eevee slowly started moving towards the four Pokémon as Eve stepped beside Ethan.

[Hey Eevee,] Chespin said, causing Eevee to freeze.

"Chespin, shhh," Bonnie ordered and Chespin stopped talking.

"Eevee, I'll be right here so you don't have to worry," Serena told her. Eevee nodded and continued her approach.

"Why is Eevee comfortable with Ethan?" Tierno asked.

"Probably since Umbreon is an evolved form of Eevee, so it brings her some kind of comfort from what I've heard," Alec answered.

"Might work for Eve too with that logic," Cassidy commented.

Eevee started by approaching Dedenne, taking it a step at a time. [Hey,] Dedenne greeted Eevee as she stopped.

[You're doing great,] Ethan encouraged as Eve walked up to Eevee, not even flinching.

[Come on,] Eve said, giving Eevee a slight push. Eevee stepped up to Dedenne and briefly held up her paw before turning to brush Dedenne with her tail. [Good work,] Eve said. Eevee then moved to Frogadier and brushed his hands with her tail. Eevee then did Pikachu and as she moved on to Chespin, Alec could see the Grass-type getting nervous. As Eevee approached, it was clear that Eevee was, if not more, nervous than Chespin.

As Eevee was about to brush her tail on Chespin, he let out a yelp from trying not to breath and Eevee ran back and hid behind Serena's legs. Chespin looked disappointed in himself as Ethan walked up to him. [You tried,] he told him.

"Looks like it's going to be a while till Eevee's comfortable with everyone," Cassidy commented.

"Hang on, I think I have an idea. We can have a battle," Serena suggested.

"Well, count me in," Ash said quickly.

"Let's make it a triple battle. Me, Ash, and Tierno vs. Serena, Shauna, and Cassidy," Alec suggested.

"Works for me," Shauna said.

"I'm in," Tierno stated.

"Sure. I could use some training," Cassidy said.

Serena then picked up Eevee. "You want to be my battle partner Eevee. I think it'll help you get used to others," Serena offered. Eevee nodded and the group headed out to the battlefield.

The battlers stepped up to their sides while Clemont went to the referee position. "Alright. The triple battle will now begin. Each trainer will each use one Pokémon each and the battle will be over when one team is fully unable to battle," Clemont declared. Everyone called out their choices. It was Ethan, Pikachu, and Blastoise, vs Eevee, Eve, and Ivysaur.

"Let's do it. Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Figured Ash would go first. Ivysaur, use Energy Ball!" Shauna ordered. The two balls fired at each other and created an explosion.

"Now time for our Rhythmic Battle Style. 'Kay Blastoise, Rapid Spin!" Tierno shouted. Blastoise spun like a top and went towards Eevee.

"Eevee, Protect!" Serena called out. Eevee put up the blue-green barrier in time as Blastoise bounced off.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec called out. Ethan fired towards the three opposing Pokémon.

"Eve, Dazzling Gleam!" Cassidy commanded. Eve stepped in front of Ivysaur and Eevee and fired the rainbow bursts, cutting up Dark Pulse mid flight.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Shauna shouted. Ivysaur fired towards Blastoise who danced out of the way despite his size and weight.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Eevee, dodge it!" Serena ordered. Eevee however tripped over herself as Thunderbolt raced towards her. When the attack landed, Eevee had been moved out of the way in time by Eve's Psychic.

"Night Shade!" Alec commanded. Ethan suddenly appeared on Eve's side and fired the Ghost-type move.

[Eve!] Eevee called out.

"Eevee, use Swift!" Serena shouted. Eevee fired at Ethan.

"Ethan, send it to Ivysaur!" Alec shouted. Ethan used Psychic on the swift and the stars changed course to Ivysuar, who was trying to avoid Blastoise at the moment.

"Alright. We've got our rhythm," Tierno declared.

"Let's keep it up," Ash said and Alec nodded in agreement.

"Show them how you can dance Eevee!" Serena called out.

"I'd like to see that, but let's see how you keep up with our moves. Blastoise Water Gun!" Tierno commanded.

"Jump Eevee!" Serena commanded. Eevee listened to Serena just as the water hit where Eevee was. She jumped right over the Water-type and started dancing in such a way that it was messing up Blastoise's rhythm he was so used to battling with.

"I'll get Eevee, you take Ivysaur," Alec told Ash. "Ethan, use Iron Tail and get Eevee off Blastoise!" Alec shouted.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on Ivysaur!" Ash called out. The two Pokémon used their move, but where Pikachu's hit, Ethan was intercepted by Dazzling Gleam.

"Your fight's with us now!" Cassidy called out to Alec. "Shadow Ball!" she commanded.

"Dark Pulse!" Alec ordered. The two moves clashed just as Blastoise was knocked back by Eevee's Swift.

"That Eevee is something. It totally countered our rhythm," Tierno complemented.

"And this is only their first battle and Serena and Eevee are in almost complete sync. This is getting good," Alec stated.

"Can we put this on hold?" Serena suddenly asked. "That move gave me an idea for a performance routine and I really want to practice it." she explained.

"Well, for something like that I suppose you have to," Alec said.

"Thanks," Serena said as she and Shauna left.

"So, what about our battle?" Cassidy asked.

"How about this. The three of you against me," Alec suggested.

"I'm down for that," Ash said.

"Wait. You're going to battle all three of us by yourself?" Tierno asked.

"Sure. Let's go for it," Alec said confidently.

"I'm game," Cassidy said. Ash and Tierno went to Cassidy's side of the field as Ethan went back to Alec.

"Alright then. Arco, Jaws and Inferno, come on out!" Alec shouted, throwing the three balls.

**Morning: Serena's POV**

When Serena woke up the next morning, she was surprised by the time and panicked. They were going to be late for the showcase. "Guys! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Serena shouted. That jolted everyone up and they scrambled to get ready. "_Not how I wanted to start the day_," Serena thought to herself as they all ran towards the Showcase.


	53. A Performance Pop Quiz

A Performance Pop Quiz

**Serena's POV**

After running like their lives depended on it, Serena and Shauna managed to get to the Showcase and register just in the nick of time. Once they did, they headed outside where everyone else was panting. "We're sorry we made you hurry, but we're registered," Shauna told them.

"Next time, make sure the alarm's set Serena," Alec told her as the group headed inside.

"Well, off we go," Serena said as she and Shauna got ready to head to the performer waiting area.

"Yeah, good luck," Ash replied.

"Thanks," Serena said. She then let out Eevee, who looked pretty nervous with the number of people nearby. "Hey Eevee," Serena started, getting her Pokémon's attention. "I'd like you to watch us do our very best, okay?" she asked her.

[O-okay,] Eevee replied.

Serena then turned to her friends. "Will you all look after Eevee for me?" she requested.

"Sure. Leave it to us," Ash answered. Alec then walked up to Eevee with Ethan beside him.

"Don't worry Eevee, we'll get good spots," Alec told her with a smile.

[You can stick near me and Eve if you get scared,] Ethan added, approaching Eevee.

[I'll help too!] Chespin suddenly shouted, popping out of his ball. Eevee jumped and hid behind Ethan.

As Chespin pouted, Eve walked up and hit Chespin over the head with her paw. [You really need to stop scaring the poor girl. You know she's shy so stop trying to force yourself onto her,] Eve told him.

"Chespin never learns," Bonnie commented.

"Don't worry about Eevee. You go have a great performance," Ash told Serena.

"You bet," Serena replied.

"Shauna, do your best," Tierno encouraged his friend.

"Count on it. You know that's the way I roll," she responded.

A few moments later, Serena and Shauna were changing into what looked like clothes you'd see in a school graduation. Serena guessed that the first round had something to do with answering questions. The TV screen turned on showing the stage as a Pierre started his presentation speech, but Serena didn't pay it too much mind this time.

"Alright. First I get through the theme performance, then win my second Princess Key," Serena said confidently to Shauna.

"Not quite. I'm going to win," a familiar voice spoke from behind Shauna. The two girls turned and Serena recognized Nini.

"Nini!" Serena greeted.

"Serena dear. It's been a while," Nini responded.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Shauna asked Serena, who nodded.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Serena said to Nini in a bit of shock. "Have you won a Princess Key yet?" she asked.

"Of course I don't," Nini answered a bit too confidently for Serena's liking. "But I'll win today so technically I already have one. I'm going to show you an incredible performance," she added before turning to Shauna. "Hey, you're _the_ Shauna? It was so fun watching the video of your winning performance. You're wonderful," Nini told Shauna.

"Thanks so much. That's nice of you," Shauna replied.

"Though I must apologize since I'll be walking away with the Princess Key," Nini added.

"We'll both have to do our best then," Shauna responded.

[This girl is like a switch,] Pancham commented.

[Paaanchaaam darling!] a voice called out as Nini's Smoochum tackled Pancham in an attempt to kiss the Playful Pokémon's lips.

[Get off,] Pancham complained.

[Did I miss something?] Skiddo asked.

[Oh yeah, you weren't there, but Smoochum here has a massive crush on Pancham,] Braixen told him.

"I guess Smoochum really missed Pancham?" Serena asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep," Nini answered.

"They're so friendly," Shauna commented. Serena wanted to comment on that but a staff member stopped that with an announcement.

"Alright, Nini, Lilly, and Serena, you'll all be up first," she reported. As the three girls made their way to the stage, Pierre announced that the first round would be a Pokémon quiz. The platforms rose and Serena was met with bright lights and the cheers of the crowd.

"Now! Our first trio of performers must win the chance to answer in the Stone Trail!" Pierre announced, pointing to three large boulders. "The performers' Pokémon retrieve the ball from inside one of the three boulders. The Pokémon that returns the quickest wins the chance for its performer to answer the question," Pierre explained.

[I've got this,] Pancham said confidently. Serena merely nodded.

"Alright my friends. Let's get underway with round one of our Theme Performance! Quiz Time!" Pierre declared. "Eevee has many evolved forms. Name its Fairy-type evolution," Pierre told the performers. As Serena thought of the answer, which didn't take her long, the Pokémon started running towards the boulders.

Pancham used Arm Thrust to break open the rock he was hitting and ran back with the ball with Nini's Farfetch'd right behind him. Pancham dropped the ball though, and Farfetch'd took the lead. Just as Pancham caught up, Farfetch'd crossed the line giving Nini the chance to answer.

[Sorry Serena. I blew it,] Pancham apologized sadly.

"Don't worry about it Pancham," Serena replied.

"Let's see, the answer is Espeon!" Nini said confidently. Her podium buzzed, signaling a wrong answer and her Farfetch'd mouth dropped.

"I'm afraid not. Espeon's a Psychic-type. Which gives Serena the chance to steal," Pierre stated.

"Alright. The answer is Sylveon," Serena answered.

"Correct! Tres bien," Pierre responded.

[That was lucky,] Pancham stated. Serena then got the second question while Nini got the third, but Serena was able to get the fourth, giving Serena the three questions she needed to move on.

A few moments later, the three performers were back in the waiting room. "Nice job Serena. I know I didn't win, but I hope you'll win this for the both of us," Nini requested.

"Sure thing Nini," Serena replied.

Meanwhile, on the TV screen, Shauna had just answered her third question and was moving on as well. Serena then changed out of the cap and gown and into her performance attire before watching the rest of the theme rounds.

Once that was finished, the Performance took a short break. "Don't forget. There'll be no holding back from me," Shauna told Serena.

"Or from me," Serena added, giving her friend a friendly glare.

A few moments later, Shauna was called up and Serena watched the screen. "And now, it's time for the Freestyle Performance Stage, where the winners of the Theme Performance will compete. And you lovely people in the audience will get to be our judges," Pierre announced from the screen. "And first up, it's Shauna!" he added as the part of the stage where he stood descended while Shauna rose from the floor with Ivysaur and Flabébé.

**Alec's POV**

When Shauna rose up from the stage, the audience gave their applause. "Wow, Shauna's up first!" Tierno said excitedly.

"You can do it, Shauna!" Ash called out.

Shauna started off with Flabébé using Fairy Wind while she moved in a circle around Shauna. Ivysaur then picked her up with a Vine Whip and Shauna looked like she was skating on air threw the Fairy Wind.

"Pretty!" Bonnie commented.

"Of course it's pretty. They've been rehearsing that 24/7," Tierno stated.

"She's definitely good," Cassidy pointed out.

Shauna then struck an end pose as the Fairy Wind started to fade away and the audience cheered.

"And next up. Prepare yourselves for the beautiful and talented, Jessilee!" Pierre declared once Shauna was off the stage.

The performance started with a Jack-o-lantern face shining down on Jessilee and her Meowth. Looking up, a Gourgeist was seen slowly spinning in the air. The stage lights then turned on and Jessilee started dancing with her Meowth for a bit. For her finish, Gourgeist used Seed Bomb to cause fireworks.

As the fireworks continued, Ethan rapidly tapped Alec's shoulder. [Eevee's run off,] Ethan told him quickly.

"What?!" Alec said in surprise. "We'd better go look for her then. Probably got scared by the fireworks," he added as he and Ethan stood up to leave.

"What's up Alec?" Cassidy asked.

"Eevee's run off. Me and Ethan are going to go looking for her," Alec answered.

"Need some help?" Ash asked.

"No. I'll be fine. You guys just stay here and watch the performance," Alec told them as he and Ethan left, figuring Eevee ran out of the theater they were in.

[I'll check one side while you get the other?] Ethan asked, already knowing the answer. Alec only nodded in response. The two split up and Alec started his search. He looked under the benches in the main area to see if Eevee was under them, but didn't find her.

"Are you looking for something?" a man asked from behind Alec. He turned and saw one of the workers.

"Yeah. I was watching my sister's Eevee when she ran off. Have you seen her?" Alec asked.

"I did see an Eevee run outside. Looked like she was pretty terrified," he answered.

"Thanks," Alec said, heading outside. Looking around, Alec saw Eevee running towards some trees in fright. "Eevee!" he called out. Eevee slowed down a bit at his voice and turned as Alec caught up. "There you are. You really were scared, huh?" he asked.

[It was a lot of loud noises at once,] Eevee admitted.

"It'll be fine. Why don't we head back to the performance? I'm sure you'll want to watch Serena," Alec told her.

[Alright,] Eevee replied.

"Well look who it is," a voice said with malice. Alec looked up to see Chester.

"What do you want?" Alec asked coldly as Eevee hid behind his leg.

"I'm here to show you how strong I am. So let's go," Chester demanded.

"Sorry. But I don't have time for you. Let's go Eevee," Alec said as the two started leaving. As they did so, Alec could hear Chester shouting after him, but he paid him no mind.

"Drapion, Night Slash!" Chester suddenly called out. As Alec started to turn, he saw a Drapion lunge forward towards Eevee, claws glowing a dark purple. On instinct, Alec got himself between Drapion and Eevee and took the full force of the attack. He cried out in pain as he was sent to the ground.

[Alec!] Eevee cried out as she ran up to him.

"Eevee, find Ethan and get back to the Showcase. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of this," Alec told her. Eevee looked unsure, but Alec looked at her with a reassuring smile. Eevee nodded and ran back inside.

"Now then, let's fight," Chester said. Alec moved his hand towards his Poké Balls, only to discover that they weren't there. He must have forgotten them in the rush to get here this morning. Not good. "What's wrong. Don't have the will to fight?" Chester mocked.

"That's not it. It's just that I've decided you aren't worth it," Alec lied, hoping to bluff his way out of this. That turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

"I will not be ignored! Drapion, use Cross Poison on the pest!" Chester shouted, pointing at Alec. Alec's eyes widened in shock as Drapion hesitated for the briefest of moments. He then lunged towards Alec. Alec's hand then moved towards the knife on which he somehow remembered and pulled it out and blocked Drapion's attack with it.

"You'd attack a trainer with your own Pokémon?!" Alec asked in shock.

"Keep attacking Drapion!" Chester commanded, ignoring Alec's question. As Drapion moved in with a Night Slash, Alec brought his knife up again but this time Drapion's attack broke the blade.

"_Crap. Not good,_" Alec thought as Drapion's other claw came up for another Night Slash and his PTSD started up as well.

**Serena's POV**

As Serena made her way to the platform, she couldn't shake the feeling within her that something was wrong. [You good Serena?] Braixen asked, noticing her trainers unease.

"I'm good Braixen. Something just doesn't feel right," Serena answered. "Don't worry, we'll win this," Serena added, getting herself under control. Serena then rose up to the stage with her Pokémon. She hoped Eevee was watching because now she was going to see a true performance.

"Welcome, Serena!" Pierre shouted as Serena's platform reached the top.

"Let's go," Serena muttered. She, Braixen, and Skiddo then started a dance before Braixen pulled out her branch for a Flamethrower while Skiddo surrounded it with Razor Leaf. Pancham then used Arm Thrust into it causing green and red sparkles to appear. The four then started doing the dance that replicated the one Eevee did when they first met and did so quite well. Pancham then used Stone Edge to create multiple pillars while Skiddo used Razor Leaf around the pillars, really bringing out their shine while Braixen jumped between them. After she leaped off the final pillar, Braixen shot a Fire Blast into the air causing more red-orange sparkles to rain down on the crowd.

The crowd then roared in applause as Serena and her Pokémon took a bow. After one more performance, Serena and the other performers stood on stage. "Please light your glowcasters using the corresponding color of the performer you thought gave the best performance," Pierre told the crowd. The stands erupted with color as small balls of light flew to their performer. When the lights ended, Pierre announced the winner. "And the winner of the Anistar Showcase is, Serena!" Pierre declared.

"We did it! Yay!" Serena cheered with her team.

"You were great Serena. Congratulations on a wonderful performance," Shauna congratulated her.

"Thanks, Shauna," Serena replied.

"Congratulations on being our winner. I'd like to present to you this Princess Key," Pierre said, giving the key to Serena, and she accepted. As the crowd gave off a cheer, Serena smiled as best she could, the uneasy feeling returning heavier than ever.

After Serena changed back into her normal clothes, she and Shauna headed towards the lobby and as they approached the exit, one of the employees got Serena's attention. "Excuse me, Serena. I have a message for you," she told her.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"A girl named Cassidy told me that she wanted to see you at the hospital as soon as possible. She didn't say why, but she looked pretty distressed," she answered.

Serena's unease grew as she and Shauna exchanged an uncertain look. As they walked into the lobby, Serena saw her friends. Besides Cassidy and Eve, which she expected, she noticed Alec and Ethan were missing too. "Serena! Great work on getting your second Princess Key. You were amazing!" Ash complimented her. Serena felt her cheeks heat up a bit, but it didn't last long as the uneasiness returned.

"So, where's Alec?" Shauna asked.

"Don't know. After that Jessilee's performance Eevee ran off for a bit. Alec and Ethan went looking for it and only Eevee and Ethan came back. Ethan and Cassidy then went to see what was keeping him, but they haven't come back," Tierno answered. Serena felt even more unnerved at this info.

"Well, I was told that Cassidy wanted to see me at the hospital, but she didn't say why," Serena told the group. Everyone looked a bit confused by that.

When the group entered the hospital, they found Cassidy sitting with Eve, Ethan, and Arco. Eve looked like she was trying to comfort Ethan, who looked upset, while Arco looked enraged. Cassidy meanwhile, looked up at the group, her eyes swollen and with tears. "It's bad. It's really bad," she said to Serena through her tears.

"What's going on?" Serena asked with concern.

"It's Alec. He's been hurt and it's bad," Cassidy cried. Everyone gasped in shock except for Serena, who was stunned beyond reaction.

"Excuse me, is one of you Alec Kirkland-Yvonne's sister?" a nurse asked Serena and Shauna.

"I am. What's wrong? Is Alec okay?" Serena asked, her voice filled with worry.

"The good news is that he's stable and he'll make it. But we're unsure at the moment if he'll make a full recovery," she answered.

"Can we see him?" Ash asked with concern as he stepped up next to Serena.

"Sure. Follow me please," the nurse said. She led the group to a room with a large window. Looking inside, she saw Alec laying on a hospital bed with machines strapped into him. Near the room was also a police officer. "Your friend Cassidy found him with this Lucario. His left leg is pretty badly damaged and he had a massive wound on his chest. Whoever, or whatever, did this was really brutal," the nurse explained.

The cop then came over to them. "We investigated the scene and we found this knife," he said, holding up a picture of a knife broken into two pieces. Serena recognized it immediately. "Do you know whose it is?" he asked.

"It's Alec's," Clemont answered.

"I see. Well, until he wakes up we're going to have trouble finding out who did this," he explained.

The door to the room then opened up and a doctor stepped out of the room. "Good news. He's going to be fine," he said immediately to the group. Serena let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Unfortunately he's got a rough road ahead of him. The wound on his chest is going to scar and he'll probably have to use a cane or crutches to walk for a few weeks," he added, dropping the mod down a bit.

"Can we be with him?" Serena asked.

"Only family and Pokémon. Everyone else must stay outside," the doctor said. Serena and Arco walked in while Ethan remained still, looking at Alec with something Serena couldn't understand.

Once inside, Arco stood next to Alec while Serena grabbed his left hand. "Arco," Serena started after a bit of silence. "Do you know what happened?" she asked.

[I'm not entirely sure myself. I was in my ball when I started to feel distressed and it turned into pain. I forced myself out of my ball and started running towards the source, as I was still in the Pokémon Center. When I arrived, I found a Drapion walking away from Alec. I didn't see a trainer, but Alec was badly injured. Cassidy showed up a few moments later and we brought him here,] Arco explained.

"I'm guessing your connection to Alec allowed you to realize what was happening," Serena guessed.

[That was my guess too. Ethan's been taking this rather hard though,] Arco stated.

"I'm not surprised," Serena replied.

After Serena and the others left, Shauna and Tierno said their goodbyes and wished the best of luck for Alec. Cassidy had calmed down a bit, but she was still upset. Serena had called her mom to let her know what happened and her mom said she was heading over, not surprising. Serena didn't know what to feel about this day. She won her second Princess Key, but Alec was badly hurt physically, and who knows how he was affected mentally, considering he appeared to have been attacked by the Pokémon that gave him PTSD. One thing though did stand out to Serena, if a trainer did this, she'd make them pay for this. No one hurts her brother and gets away with it, and that was a promise.


	54. Slow Recovery

Slow Recovery

**Serena's POV**

It's been two days since Serena earned her second Princess Key and Alec was injured, and they just got the news that Alec was awake. The group entered the hospital and told the lady at the front counter who they were here to see. When they arrived at Alec's room, he was sitting in his bed looking out the window with a blank expression.

"He just woke up and hasn't said a word. I'm hoping you can get him to talk," the doctor said.

The group went into the room and Alec turned to look at them. "Serena?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's me," she answered as she approached.

[Alec!] Ethan shouted as he jumped onto the bed and into Alec's arms.

"Hey, Ethan. I'm glad you're alright," Alec said.

[I'm more concerned about you. What happened?] he asked.

"I don't know," Alec answered.

"You don't remember what happened?" Cassidy asked.

"I remember finding Eevee outside the showcase, but after that, everything's a blur," he answered.

"You were attacked," Clemont told him.

"Attacked? By wha-" Alec started but suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide in fear, his breathing got heavy, and his arms started shaking.

"Alec? Alec?! What's wrong?" Serena called out, running to her brother's side.

"Alec, can you hear us?" Cassidy asked, going to Alec's other side.

Just then, Serena could hear the faint whisper coming from him. Just a single word that he repeated over and over. "Drapion," he said. Serena reacted quickly and let Arco out of his ball. The Aura Pokémon then touched Alec's side with a blue glow on his paws. Alec then stopped muttering and fell asleep again.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"It's his PTSD. And it's gotten worse. I feared as much which is why I brought Arco along. To calm him in case it had. I wish I was wrong," Serena answered as she felt herself tearing up. She then felt arms around her as Ash pulled her into an embrace. Serena couldn't take it anymore and let her tears out as she embraced him as well.

The door then opened and Serena looked to see her mom walk in. "Is he okay?" she asked the group as she went to his side.

"He just had a panic attack so Arco put him back to sleep," Cassidy answered.

Over the next few days, Alec managed to recover enough that he was allowed to leave the hospital, but he had to use a cane to walk due to the damage in his left leg. "Glad to have you up and about again Alec," Ash said with a bit more cheer than he had in the past few days.

"I guess," Alec answered plainly.

"At least you're moving again," Liz pointed out. She had arrived last night after hearing the news, which Serena planned on telling Liz herself, but somehow the press found out about Alec's injuries and the next thing Serena knew, a ton of reporters were trying to get information from him.

"Yeah," Alec replied with the same tone.

"Cheer up Alec. You're better now," Bonnie said.

Alec didn't say anything and he went to the phone booths. "I've gotta make a call. I'll be back soon," he said.

"Any idea on who's he calling?" Cassidy asked.

"Probably Gordan," Liz answered.

"Who's that?" Clemont asked.

"An old friend of mine and Alec, and his father's butler," Liz answered.

"His butler?!" everyone but Liz and mom shouted in surprise.

"So he's still around. Good to hear. Gordon was always a kind man," mom said.

"He did help Alec get out when I left for my journey," Liz added.

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to add some light in his life," mom thanked Liz.

"Thanks, ma'am," Liz replied.

"Please, call me Grace," mom told her.

The group then heard some clicking signaling Alec's return. In his right hand was a Poké Ball and Serena wondered what Pokémon was in it. Ash then walked up to him. "Hey, Alec. Let's have a battle," he suggested. Everyone was surprised.

"Ash, I don't think that's a good idea," Clemont told him.

"Well a battle helps cheer me up," Ash protested.

"I don't know Ash. I don't feel like I should battle after the stupid mistake I made," Alec told him.

"Anyone can make a mistake. Come on, you'll feel better after a battle. Why else would you be holding a Poké Ball?" Ash countered.

"It's Flame's ball. And I have it because he won't stop nagging me about wanting to be here," Alec answered bluntly. "That, and I could use his company," he added, looking at the ball.

"Makes sense. Arco responded when you got hurt initially and since your bond with Flame is extremely powerful, he'd sense what happened," Liz piped in as Alec slightly stumbled, but Cassidy helped him sit down.

"Come on Alec. If you just-" Ash started, but mom interrupted him.

"Ash stop," she told him. "I know you mean well, but none of us should push Alec into doing something he doesn't want to do."

"What the heck. You're going to keep bringing it up till we do so," Alec said as he stood up again and looked at Ash. "Let's battle." Everyone but Ash was surprised, who just smiled at Alec.

"Alec, you don't have to do this. At least wait until you're better," Cassidy told him.

"She's right Alec. Please reconsider," Clemont added.

"I've made up my mind," Alec stated.

**Ash's POV**

The group went to the battlefield outside the Pokémon Center. Ash took the side further away from the door so Alec wouldn't have to walk as much. This battle was for Alec and himself. He couldn't bear to see his friend this down, though that didn't mean he was going to hold back. He'd go all out to see Alec back to his old self. Hopefully, this battle helped with that.

Clemont then stood in the ref position. "Alright. The battle between Ash and Alec will now begin. Both trainers will use one Pokémon each and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue. Are both trainers ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," Ash answered with as much confidence as he could muster. Alec merely gave a simple nod.

"Trainers, let out your Pokémon!" Clemont shouted.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted and Pikachu ran onto the battlefield, cheeks sparking.

"Ethan, you're up," Alec said, almost sadly. Ethan didn't say anything as he walked onto the field and took up a stance, with almost the same downtrodden expression on Alec's face.

"Battle begin!" Clemont declared.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped into the air and let loss the lightning.

"Dark Pulse," Alec said plainly. Ethan fired his rings, but Thunderbolt quickly overpowered it.

"Pika. Pi Pikachu," Pikachu said to Ash.

"Yeah, it's like they're both holding back," Ash agreed. "But we won't. Electro Ball followed by Quick Attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran towards Ethan with Electro Ball appearing on his tail. He sent it flying towards his target before using Quick Attack to speed past it and hit Ethan. Electro Ball then hit the Dark-type while he was knocked back.

"Night Shade," Alec told Ethan. The black lightning flew towards Pikachu, but Ash didn't tell him to dodge even though Pikachu was fast enough. He wanted to see if Alec and Ethan were really in this. When Night Shade hit, it's like it bounced off Pikachu, doing next to no damage.

Ash just couldn't take this pitiful nonsense anymore. "What's with you, Alec?!" Ash shouted at him. "It's like you're not even trying! If I'm going to beat you here, I want you at your best. At this rate, you're never going to get better!" Alec didn't even flinch at Ash's words. "If you won't listen to words then I'll do so with moves. Pikachu, finish this with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu ran towards Ethan and jumped into the air as his tail turned to steel.

A flash of fire then suddenly appeared in between Pikachu and Ethan and an arm came out and grabbed Pikachu's tail. When the fire cleared, Flame was standing there. Flame then pushed back Pikachu towards Ash.

**Alec's POV**

Alec was surprised that Flame had let himself out on his own. He didn't normally do that, so why now? [Stop Pikachu. This was never a battle. It's over,] Flame said.

[Flame, what are you doing?] Ethan asked.

[Stopping this sad thing,] Flame answered.

"This battle's over then," Serena said, coming up to stand next to Clemont, who nodded in agreement.

Flame then looked at Alec with a glare that he couldn't read. [We're going to talk,] he said before grabbing Alec and Ethan and flying off.

After a bit of flying, Flame set Alec down on a large stump but unceremoniously dropped Ethan to the ground. [You didn't have to drop me you know,] Ethan told Flame in annoyance.

Flame didn't answer, looking at Alec with a look he didn't understand. [You have to stop beating yourself up about this. I get it. It's painful and you feel like you could have stopped it. But none of us think any less of you because of it. You're just going to have to pick yourself up like you've told us to do so many times,] Flame told him. [But that doesn't mean you had to go and do a battle like that. It's an insult to yourself and Ethan for accepting a battle but not even try to win it. That goes for both of you,] he added, finally looking at Ethan.

"I don't know if I can pick myself up. Just thinking about battling makes me worried now. I see now what I have to put you all through every time I let you out while I watch from the sidelines. I don't know if I'll ever be able to battle again," Alec stated. "Maybe father was right. Maybe this is too much for me."

[Don't say things like that,] Ethan told him.

[I understand that this is hard for you, but if you don't stand back up, then that man will win. We _all_ have to keep fighting,] Flame added.

"But is it worth it anymore? Ever since I became champion, I've found myself without a goal or purpose to strive for. No matter what I think I just can't find something else that I can do," Alec admitted.

[Do you remember when we found each other?] Flame asked. Alec looked up at the Charizard and could remember the day as clear as day. [I was without a goal or purpose to, but you gave me something to fight for. When I was born, I thought that all I'd end up being in life is just some lab experiment. You gave me the chance to grow and reach my potential, which is more than _they_ ever did. Even if there isn't a clear destination, we can still strive to get stronger. No matter what that may be,] Flame advised. Alec let out a small chuckle.

"When did you get so wise? Don't tell me that Dr. Hoot has been getting philosophical," Alec said, referring to the elderly Noctowl he caught.

[Flame's being wise? Flame's more of the shoot-fire-first-ask-questions-later kind of Pokémon,] Ethan commented.

[If that didn't sound like your old self I'd hit you,] Flame growled at Ethan. Alec surprised himself by letting out a small laugh at the two's antics. [There's the Alec I remember. So what do you say we head on back?] Flame asked.

"We'll have to fly, considering you forgot I need a cane to walk now and I dropped it when you grabbed me," Alec pointed out.

[That was the plan. I didn't want you walking away,] Flame stated.

[Suuuure,] Ethan commented, not believing Flame. The Charizard lowered himself so Alec could climb on and Ethan hopped on as well. Flame then took to the sky and headed in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

When Flame landed, the three were immediately swarmed by their friends asking questions on what just happened. "Please calm down everyone. Me and Flame just talked," Alec answered.

"Well, looks like you're a bit better," Liz commented, noticing that Alec wasn't looking as downtrodden as before.

"Mentally at least. Still can't remember much about the attack though," he stated.

"So, are we finishing our battle?" Ash asked.

"Ash, not the time," Serena scolded him.

"While I appreciate what you're trying to do Ash, I'm just not up to a battle," Alec told him. A buzzing was then heard and Alec felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his Holotransiver and saw that he had a message notification. He opened it up and saw that it was from his father.

'I've heard you recently got out of the hospital. I want you to call me, we need to talk,' the message read.

"_What does that old buffoon want this time_?" Alec wondered. "Excuse me, but I need to take this," he told his friends heading to his room, returning Flame before he went inside the Center.

When Alec sat down on the bed, he let himself relax for a bit as his left leg was killing him. [You shouldn't be walking so much you know,] Ethan pointed out.

"I know Ethan, don't scold me," Alec said back.

[So what does that asshole want now?] his partner asked.

"Only one way to find out," Alec answered with a sigh. He pulled out his transceiver and scrolled down his contacts till he found the one that read 'Father'.

After a bit of will power, Alec pressed the call button. A few moments later, his father's hologram appeared before him. "It took you long enough," he said.

"Well I'm happy to see you too," Alec snapped back sarcastically.

"Watch your tone son, I'm still your father," Alec's father responded.

"Master Kirkland, please control your temper," Gordon's voice said off-screen.

Father took a deep breath before continuing. "I understand you were badly injured by a Pokémon. So I do hope you see the dangers of them now," he said.

"Are you serious?!" Alec shouted. "You hear that I'm injured and don't even ask if I'm okay?!"

"Please don't yell. I'm not in the mood for it," father responded.

"I don't give a damn if you're in the mood for it or not! Either you get to the point of this call or I'm hanging up right now!" Alec shouted, his temper flaring just looking at his father.

"Very well. I want you to come back home to Snowbelle. It's time you seriously considered taking over Kirkland Industries and its assets. And reconsider your constant refusals of Annabell," father said.

"So it's just the same old same old?" Alec asked, knowing the answer already.

"Son, please come home. You can't just keep throwing your life away like this. It's high time you accepted your future as the next head of the company," father requested.

"I'm not coming home to Snowbelle. And when I do go to Snowbelle it sure won't be for you," Alec told him.

"Son, please hear me out," father asked. It almost sounded like he was pleading. Good. This would make it more satisfying for Alec. He hung up before his father could utter another word.

Alec and Ethan sat in silence for a bit as they both processed what happened. [That was super cold you know,] Ethan pointed out.

"Oh like you'd be any better," Alec snapped, causing Ethan to flinch.

Alec immediately regretted it. "Sorry. That was uncalled for," he apologized.

[It's fine. I should have expected your temper would be high after calling him,] Ethan replied. The two then heard a knock on the door. [I'll get it,] Ethan said, jumping off the bed and opening the door with Psychic.

Cassidy was seen on the other side with Eve and a concerned look on her face. "You alright? I heard yelling and wondered if something was wrong," she asked.

"If by 'something wrong' you mean my father then yes," Alec replied, signaling her in.

[We'll give you two some time alone,] Ethan said with a bit of a smirk as he and Eve went outside, closing the door behind them.

Alec felt a bit uncomfortable with being alone with Cassidy but did his best to not show it. "Those two sure get along quite well," Cassidy commented on Ethan and Eve.

"They sure do," Alec said, glad for the brief change in subject.

"So was your call with your father that bad?" Cassidy asked as she sat down on the bed next to Alec.

"That's one word for it," he commented.

"Dare I ask?"

"Asshole didn't even ask if I was alright. Just said that I had to come home and "consider my future as the next head of the company" and practically forcing me on Annabell."

"And then?"

"He tried to beg me to come home, but I hung up on him. I've heard it all before and I doubt he's got anything new to say," Alec answered. His hands then went to his face as he fell back onto the bed. "What was I thinking? Answering his call. He never has anything new to say so why did I think it'd be different this time?" he asked himself in annoyance.

Cassidy then wrapped her hand around his. "I think you two should a least make up, or at least come to an understanding," she suggested.

"Gee, never thought of that before. But the old fool is too set in his ways that every time I try to negotiate with him it just ends up turning into an argument," Alec stated.

Cassidy was silent for a bit before speaking. "I know what it's like to not have an understanding with one's parents. Me and my dad got into a lot of fights when I was a little girl. The worst was just after I started my journey and we didn't talk for months despite my mom's nagging. I never got the chance to make it up to him, as he died from illness before I left Hoenn," she told Alec. He sat back up, still holding each other's hands. "There's so much I want to say to him, but I'll never get the chance now. To tell him how sorry I am that we let our arguments get in the way. I wasn't even there on his deathbed. The point is, I don't want you to say something to your father that you'll regret and never have the chance to make it up to him."

Alec looked at her in understanding. "Alright then. I'll try. And that's a promise," he told her. Cassidy smiled before surprising Alec with a hug around his neck. He felt his cheeks heat up before hugging her back around her midsection.

Cassidy then suddenly pulled back with a massive blush and a panicked look on her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, it just happened on instinct! I mean-" she yelled out in fright but Alec grabbed her hand in his.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about it. I… kind of enjoyed it," he admitted, feeling his own blush. Cassidy calmed down a bit and before anything could happen, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Cassidy said, letting go of Alec's hand and walking towards the door. The door opened to reveal Serena on the other side.

She saw Cassidy and her eyes widened. "Oh. I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Clemont said that dinner's ready," she told them.

"It's fine sis. I could use something to eat anyways," Alec replied, grabbing his cane and standing up somewhat. When he took a step he stumbled for a second, but Cassidy helped him out.

As the three walked towards the dining area, Serena whispered into Alec's ear. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything too serious," she apologized.

"Worry about your relationship with Ash, not mine with Cassidy," Alec told her sternly.

"Oh come on," Serena complained.


	55. Cloudy Fate, Bright Future

Cloudy Fate, Bright Future

**Anistar City Gym**

On the main field of the gym floor were a bunch of students who were all floating in the air with the help of their Psychic-type Pokémon. Watching from above them was Olympia, the gym leader, with her two Meowstics. "Trust your heart with your Pokémon completely, and soon you will have true vision," one of the higher-level students coaching them said. "There is a hot, hot light within our minds. The stars will guide that light through the vastness of space. Yes, we are all truly one with the universe."

The training came to a sudden halt when Olympia started floating above everyone, looking like she was in a trance. "I see it. A light," she said. Her cape then opened, drowning the room in green light. "In the near future, Kalos will face an unprecedented threat. And trapped in the vortex in this threat, I see them. The faces of those who gather here in Anistar City." A green vortex then appeared and presented an image of Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. "One with a deep green eye, and those who walk alongside it. The one who will show the way." The image then shifted to Professor Sycamore before shifting again. Alec was standing in front of Flame in his Mega Fusion form, both surrounded by blue flames. What was odd though is that both their left eyes were different. Alec's was a bright blue while Flame's was yellow. "And the one who will lead the charge." As Olympia spoke, one of her students looked at this and decided she had to act.

**The Pokémon Center: Alec's POV**

It's been two days since Alec was released from the hospital and he was getting better, albeit slowly. Mom had headed back home and Liz said she would be heading back to Snowbelle to let everyone know that he was alright. Despite Alec's protests though, Ash had been holding off his gym battle till Alec was fully better, but last night he'd been able to convince Ash. Meanwhile, Serena was looking over her second Princess Key. "One more, then it's the master class," Serena stated.

"Those Princess Key's are so pretty," Bonnie commented.

"And next, it's you and me," Serena told Eevee.

[And I'm ready,] Eevee said confidently.

"There's no way Serena's going to lose, and no way are we going to lose either. Right buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

[You bet!] Pikachu shouted before rapidly hitting his checks causing sparks. Eevee jumped and hid behind Serena.

"It's okay. They're just having fun," Serena told Eevee.

[Sorry about that,] Pikachu apologized.

"So Ash, I hope you're ready for the gym's Psychic-types," Clemont said.

"You bet I am," Ash replied confidently. "Race you to the gym!" he shouted as he ran out the door with the group following.

"Can't just walk for a change," Clemont complained.

"I'd have to agree with Clemont on this one," Alec said.

[He didn't say anything about flying,] Ethan pointed out.

"Are we going to catch up?" Cassidy asked.

Just then, the TV then changed to Malva of the Elite Four covering a news story that caught the two's attention. "Our next story concerns Mega Evolution. Professor Sycamore is scheduled to arrive today at Anistar's greatest symbol, the Sundial. Some have theorized that the Sundial came from space. Although its true origins are a mystery, recent research has shown that there is a real connection with the Sundial and Mega Evolution. Many are focused on Professor Sycamore, the leading researcher into Mega Evolution, and what he will discover studying the Sundial." The new report then ended, going to commercials.

"Well that's interesting," Cassidy commented.

"Yep. We'd better catch up to Ash and the others though," Alec said as he started to walk outside. Once there, he let out Flame and he hopped on. "Want a lift?" Alec asked Cassidy.

"Sure," she answered. She climbed onto Flame's back and the Charizard took to the sky.

When they caught up to the group, Alec heard a humorous conversation. "Hey, Ash. You seem to be forgetting something," Serena called out.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Alec. He can't race after us," Serena told him. Ash immediately skidded to a halt.

"Oh right. I forgot," Ash realized.

"I wondered how long it would take you to remember," Alec called out from Flame's back. The group looked up at them. Flame then landed next to them, but Alec didn't get off.

"Sorry, Alec. I guess I was so excited that your injuries slipped my mind," Ash apologized.

Before Alec could respond, an explosion went off in the direction of the Sundial. "What's that?" Serena asked.

"We'd better find out," Ash said.

He and Serena started running towards the Sundial while Bonnie shouted, "Clemont, hurry up! It's an emergency!"

"Flame," Alec said. Flame immediately took off towards the Sundial. When they arrived, a girl was confronting Professor Sycamore and his two assistants with a Sigilyph. From the looks of it, the girl had already destroyed some equipment.

"Professor Sycamore! What happened?" Ash asked him.

"I don't believe it! Now Sableye go!" the girl shouted, throwing a Poké Ball.

"What's going on?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Hey, what have we done to you anyway?" Ash asked.

"Now, Power Gem!" the girl commanded. Sableye fired a red-white beam from the gem on its stomach forcing the group to dodge.

"Enough of this!" Alec shouted as he had Flame land between the girl and the group. "Stand down now," he ordered the girl.

"You!" she said with what sounded like hatred. "You won't be able to lead the charge if I stop you now. Sableye! Sigilyph!" she ordered. Sableye shot off another Power Gem while Sigilyph let lose a Psybeam. Alec was confused by her words, but he pushed that aside.

"Ethan!" he called out. Ethan jumped in front of the Psybeam taking zero damage before firing Dark Pulse at Power Gem. Ash, meanwhile, grabbed a Poké Ball.

"Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash shouted. "Frogadier, Water Pulse!" he ordered. Frogadier fired, knocking Sableye back.

"No, Sableye! Sigilyph, Psywave!" the girl ordered.

"Ethan, Dark Pulse!" Alec called out. Ethan fired before Sigilyph, knocking it out.

"Why you," the girl growled as she returned her knocked out Pokémon. "Sableye, Power Gem!" she commanded.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash shouted. Frogadier's attack countered Sableye's, causing a steam explosion. "Now Aerial Ace!" Frogadier ran through the steam as it cleared then jumped and slammed Sableye into the ground with his foot, taking it out.

"Quick Sableye, return," the girl said. "How dare you. For the sake of Anistar and Kalos, leave here immediately!" she shouted as she pulled out another Poké Ball. Before she could throw it, it was lifted out of her hand and was grabbed by Olympia, who was floating with her two Meowstics.

"Stand down now Kary," Olympia ordered.

"Olympia. Is this girl one of your students?" Alec asked as he climbed off of Flame's back.

"Yes. My apologies for her attack on you all. Kary has a bad habit of acting on misinterpreted information," Olympia answered as she floated closer to the ground.

"But Lady Olympia, I was only trying to help Kalos!" Kary protested.

"Silence Kary," Olympia ordered as another girl came up, likely another student of Olympia.

"I'm guessing by what just happened is that you've had a vision?" Alec asked Olympia.

"Yes. I was going to notify you as soon as possible, but I was unsure of your current status," Olympia answered.

"Um, Alec, do you know her?" Ash asked.

"I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader," she said.

"We ask you to forgive Kary for her actions. My name is Sharlene, one of Lady Olympia's apprentices," the second girl introduced.

"I am so very sorry," Kary apologized with a bow.

"Glad that's sorted out," Professor Sycamore commented.

"So what was your vision, Olympia?" Alec asked.

"I saw a disaster approaching soon, and your fates are all connected to that threat," Olympia answered.

"Kary thought that you'd be the cause of the threat," Sharlene clarified.

Olympia then gasped and her eyes widened. "There it is! I see it!" she exclaimed.

"What did you see? Does it concern the threat?" Alec asked.

Olympia didn't answer him but looked at Frogadier. "Your future," she said, pointing to him.

"Frogadier's future?" Ash questioned.

"We'll discuss this at the gym. And Champion, I'd like to have a private word with you later," Olympia answered. Alec nodded, knowing that Olympia's visions were not to be taken lightly.

The group followed her to the gym where everyone but Alec, Cassidy, and Professor Sycamore were in awe of the space theme of the inside. "It's beautiful," Bonnie commented.

"I'd really like to know how she can see the future," Clemont stated.

"I want her to see my future as well," Serena said with excitement.

"I do too. Like if I'll ever become a Pokémon Trainer, and who will take care of my big brother," Bonnie added. Clemont flushed at Bonnie's last comment.

"My future is none of your business!" he told her.

"I'm afraid it's not quite that easy," Sharlene stated. "It's the voice of the stars that guide Lady Olympia to preserve the future."

"So that's how you knew about Groudon and Kyogre's Primal reawakening off the coast of Hoenn?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes. Led by the voice of the stars, Lady Olympia foresaw their clash and took steps to minimize the effects the clash had on Kalos, coming out mostly unharmed," Sharlene answered.

"Are we connected to something as large as the threat perceived?" Clemont asked Olympia.

"That is something we must figure out," Sharlene answered for her.

"Please tell me Sharlene, are these really the ones who will bring danger to Kalos?" Kary asked.

"Your training has been quite inadequate," Sharlene responded bluntly. "Lady Olympia never said they would bring danger to us, but rather they'd be trapped in the vortex of this threat," she added.

"Has your vision told you what will be the cause of this threat?" Alec asked Olympia.

"Sadly no," Olympia answered before looking at Ash. "Young man, the vision I perceived earlier concerns the future of you and your Frogadier," she told him.

"Me and Frogadier?" Ash questioned.

"That's correct. The vision that occurred showed me your Frogadier is a Pokémon with a curious fate. That is clear by seeing its past and future," Olympia answered.

"What does she mean?" Serena asked Alec, but he had no answer for her.

"If I may, I will show you what I saw," Olympia said. She then held her arms out and spread her cape which cloaked the gym in a green light before creating a green mist in front of the gym leader. From the mist, a blue egg with white markings that looked like a Froakie's hands appeared. "To learn about the future, we must first search the past. This is a Froakie egg," Olympia said.

"Do you know anything about Frogadier's past?" Ash asked Professor Sycamore.

"No, I don't. I honestly don't know a single thing about it before it came to me as a starter Pokémon for trainers," he answered.

The egg then shattered and a blinding light enveloped everyone. When Alec opened his eyes, he found himself breathing underwater. A shape then went past him and he saw a Froakie swimming around. "This is Froakie, shortly after hatching from its egg," Olympia's voice said from somewhere. Froakie then surfaced and Alec followed him. Outside, he noticed they were in some kind of facility with a bunch of other Froakies. Two of them were doing a dance while the others watched with smiles. Ash's Froakie meanwhile, stood on a rock a bit away from the others. He then jumped off into the water below him. The image then changed to a forest, likely in the same place. One of the trees had an 'X' carved into it with Froakie throwing his frubbles at the 'X', trying to hit it. Froakie then jumped up the tree before backflipping and doing some punches, kicks, and acrobatics. "Instead of playing with the other Froakie, this one trained tirelessly, reaching for new heights."

Froakie was then stopped from his training by two other Froakies with lilypad umbrellas. [_Hey Froakie,_] the first one greeted.

[_Why don't you stop training and come play?_] the other asked.

[_Not happening,_] Ash's Froakie answered plainly before walking away. He was then hit by a frubble by another Froakie before being surrounded by them.

"However, because your Froakie spent so much time alone, there was a lot of conflict with others," Olympia spoke. "Then one day, someone showed it that you can't become stronger all by yourself. Froakie realized it would only be able to reach new heights by working with a trainer." The image shifted to show Froakie covered in bandages and being tended to by Nurse Joy. "But it wasn't just words alone that made a difference, what changed Froakie was the kindness this person showed it." The image then changed to show Froakie with Professor Sycamore standing between a Fennekin and a Chespin. With them was a young boy, likely a new trainer, looking at the three starters. The image changed again showing Froakie with the same boy, who was battling another trainer with a Scatterbug. "So, instead of being chosen by a trainer, this Froakie learned how to choose its trainer." The image changed again to Sycamore's lab with the boy walking out the door and Froakie watching from the top of the stairs. "It had one objective: To see if it was worthy devoting itself to that trainer. From the beginning, Froakie expected a high standing from its trainer, but each one seemed to have something lacking." The image changed to show multiple trainers who at one point had Froakie.

The mist then disappeared and Alec found himself back in the Anistar Gym. "When you're a new trainer, not everything goes as smoothly as hoped, and everyone hesitates when it comes to something new. However, what this Froakie was yearning for was something much deeper. I have a word for that. It's love," Olympia continued.

"The Pokémon for new trainers that kept returning to the research lab. That's how Froakie was known back then. The Pokémon that came back" Clemont stated.

"Well, what do you know. You choose me," Ash remarked.

[And I don't regret it,] Frogadier responded.

"Let's keep getting stronger together," Ash said confidently and Frogadier nodded.

"Olympia, can you tell us what Frogadier's future is?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Its power will become greater and greater," Olympia answered.

[Well that's vague as all get out,] Ethan remarked.

"Does that mean Frogadier will evolve into Greninja?" Ash asked, looking at Frogadier.

"I don't know. But I do know this, it will reach new heights that few have ever seen before, and you will reach those new heights together," Olympia answered. Alec wondered what Olympia and his mind went back to one of his battles with Liz for some reason.

"Could you mean Mega Evolution?" Professor Sycamore asked, breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

"Mega Evolution?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"Although there's no record of it, it's possible that Greninja could Mega Evolve," Professor Sycamore theorized.

[I wonder if it's something similar to you know who,] Flame told Alec.

"You weren't the only one thinking that," Alec remarked.

It seemed that no one heard Alec though as the others were too excited at the thought of a Mega Greninja. "That's incredible! A new power few have seen before is a really big deal!" Clemont shouted.

"Not just a big deal, it's a huge deal!" Serena remarked.

"I can't wait for that to happen!" Bonnie shouted.

Ash then grabbed Frogadier's shoulder. "Then let's go. The future is out there just waiting for us," he told him. Frogadier grabbed Ash's hand and nodded. "But first, we need to win our seventh badge. So, Olympia, I'd like to have a gym battle with you right now!" Ash shouted.

"Alright then. What's your name?" she asked and Ash gave it to her. "I accept your challenge," Olympia told him before she received another vision.

"What did you see?" Alec asked with worry.

"The Sundial is in grave danger!" Olympia shouted.

"Flame, let's go," Alec told him. Flame swooped up Alec onto his back as Ethan hopped on and flew out of the gym towards the Sundial. As they arrived, Alec saw an all too familiar balloon float towards the Sundial. "Of course it's Team Rocket," he remarked.

[Let's teach them a lesson,] Flame growled.

"Agreed," Alec replied.

Team Rocket then noticed them approaching. "It's the strong twerp!" James' voice called out.

"Not good. Let's do this quickly!" Jessie ordered. Four claws then sprung from the bottom of the basket and each grabbed a part of the Sundial.

"Mega Evolve!" Alec shouted as he grabbed his Keystone. As Flame started to transform, Alec grabbed onto his shoulder spikes for stability. As it finished, Flame's body was surrounded by his blue flames. "Flamethrower!" Alec shouted. The flames moved towards Flame's mouth adding to Flamethrower's power as it launched. Team Rocket activated some kind of thrusters on the back of the basket and managed to dodge the attack, causing it to slam into the sea in a massive explosion.

"That fire almost roasted us!" Meowth shouted in shock.

"Flame, where'd all that extra power come from? Even when you take the flames from your transformation it's never been that powerful," Alec asked him.

[I think it has something to do with the Sundial. I can tell it's a powerful source of Mega Evolution energy. It might be adding to my power since I've Mega Evolved,] Flame theorized.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash's voice questioned from below. Looking down, everyone but Olympia and her two students had run towards the Sundial.

"I've got this Ash, don't worry," Alec told him.

"You sure Alec?" Ash asked. Alec responded by giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Let's take these guys out," Alec told Flame.

[Agreed,] Flame replied. Unknown to everyone there, Alec and Flame's left eyes had swapped colors with each other.

"Flamethrower!" Alec ordered. Flame charged up his attack again, making sure that Team Rocket wouldn't be able to dodge again. When Flame fired, there were traces of yellow in the blue flames as they raced towards Team Rocket. At the same time, four portals opened around the balloon releasing Future Sight. The combined attacks caused a massive explosion that sent Team Rocket blasting off.

When the smoke from the attacks cleared, Alec and Flame's eyes had returned to normal, both unaware of what happened to them. "Olympia's Future Sight combined with Flame's attack was so powerful," Clemont commented in awe as Flame turned to normal and landed.

"Olympia's no pushover Ash. You'd better be ready for that Future Sight," Alec advised.

"I guess a Future Sight of that power only really works when you can see the future," Clemont added.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ash said confidently.

"Are you really going to battle her Ash?" Serena asked with a bit of worry.

"Of course I am! She'll be an awesome opponent!" Ash shouted. "And soon, we'll have our seventh badge!" he added to Pikachu and Frogadier.

"Be careful though Ash. You don't have a Dark-type to soak up powerful Psychic-type attacks," Cassidy advised.

"We'll be fine," Ash responded, his voice filled with confidence.

[Seventh badge, here we come!] Pikachu called out.

[We're going to win!] Frogadier added.


	56. All Eyes on the Future

All Eyes on the Future

**Alec's POV**

It was time for his gym battle with Olympia, and Ash was raring to go. He was currently standing in the gym with Pikachu on his shoulders while Alec, his friends, and Professor Sycamore were watching from the stands. "Keep an eye on the past as you decide who you will be in the future. Remember this as we battle," Olympia told Ash.

"Right. My path is to get that seventh badge for sure!" Ash said confidently.

[Let's win this!] Pikachu shouted.

"Then let's begin," Olympia said as two Poké Balls flew from her cape and opened up to reveal her two Meowstics, one male, the other female.

"So it's a double battle," Clemont noted.

"Of course. It works best with her two Meowstics. Individually they're not anything special, but together they make a deadly combination," Alec stated.

"Alright, I'm ready. Frogadier, Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he let out his choices.

Sharlene then spoke from the referee position. "The battle between Olympia, the gym leader, and Ash, the challenger, will now begin! Each trainer will use two Pokémon in a double battle with no substitutions," she stated.

"I'm so scared," Bonnie said.

"I wonder what battling strategy Ash has. Frogadier and Talonflame are an interesting combination," Clemont questioned. Alec could see through his strategy though.

He wasn't the only one. "He's going to try to get past the Future Sight with speed. Not a bad plan, if both of them were Dark-types but then it wouldn't matter," Cassidy replied.

"Ash can handle it, no doubt," Serena said confidently.

"You would think that of your boyfriend," Cassidy told Serena with a devious smile.

Serena immediately blushed heavily. "We aren't a thing!" she shouted. Alec could stop the laugh that came with Serena's predicament.

[She makes it too easy,] Eve commented with a sigh.

[Makes it more fun if you ask me,] Ethan replied with a smirk.

Alec then noticed Ash had a slight tint of pink on his face but it didn't last long. Probably heard Cassidy's comment. "Battle begin!" Sharlene shouted.

"Helping Hand and Future Sight!" Olympia called out. The male was surrounded by a yellow light that went to the female before she released the orbs of psychic energy into several portals.

[And now the clock starts,] Ethan noted.

"That won't matter. I'll finish this before Future Sight lands! Frogadier, Aerial Ace! Talonflame, Flame Charge!" Ash shouted. The two Pokémon took off towards their targets but before they could hit the Meowstic they used Psychic on themselves and started floating around the battlefield.

"So what will you do?" Olympia asked Ash.

"Listen up you two. I want you to keep an eye on how the Meowstic's move," Ash ordered. Frogadier and Talonflame stood back to back as they watched the Meowstic.

"He's burning time," Cassidy muttered, but only Alec heard it.

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge on the male! Frogadier, use Water Pulse on the female!" Ash commanded.

"Light Screen then Dark Pulse!" Olympia called out. The male put up a purple barrier but dodged Talonflame's attack off before firing a Dark Pulse at the bird, knocking him out of the sky while the female put up the same barrier between herself and Frogadier.

"Frogadier, catch Talonflame!" Ash shouted. Frogadier ran up and grabbed Talonflame before he hit the ground. The Meowstic then stopped floating and stood between their opponents and their trainer as the four started looking determinedly at each other.

[You two alright?] Pikachu asked. Frogadier and Talonflame gave their acknowledgments.

"The male's ability is Prankster," Professor Sycamore realized.

"What does that mean?" Serena asked.

"It means the male can use a support move before any attack can hit, and since Light Screen affects the user's side, the male was able to protect the female without her doing anything," Alec explained.

"Olympia can use that with Helping Hand to get off a boosted Future Sight before the opponent can even react," Clemont added.

"And the female's ability is Keen Eye, which makes the user's move near impossible to dodge," Alec added.

"Those Meowstic are really strong," Bonnie said.

"It's like I said, the Meowstic aren't strong on their own, but their movesets and abilities make them extraordinarily powerful, even for Dark-types," Alec reminded them.

"Well well, something wrong?" Olympia asked Ash. "Where's that fighting spirit you showed me earlier? Use Psyshock!" she shouted. The two Meowstic unleashed their attack together and Ash's team tried to dodge, but only delayed the inevitable as the attacks hit their mark, curving and weaving as they did so.

"Frogadier! Talonflame! Are you two okay?!" Ash called out in worry. The two Pokémon struggled to stand back up, but did so. "Now I see Olympia's strategy, so let's counter-attack!" Ash shouted. The moment he finished speaking though, Future Sight appeared and slammed into Talonflame, sending him flying into Frogadier, who was caught in the blast.

"What perfect timing. Just as Ash was about to make his move, Future Sight stopped it," Clemont noted.

"The perfect move for one who can look into the future," Alec commented. "This strategy has defeated countless challengers and has even caused some to give up completely. It's not something you can beat on the first try without some kind of prior knowledge."

"That's it!" Ash shouted. Alec wondered what he had planned as he whispered something to Pikachu, who nodded.

"Good, do what you can. This will be your test," Olympia stated.

"I'm ready. I'll pass your test," Ash told her as he turned to face the battle.

[You ready?] Talonflame asked Frogadier.

[You bet,] he answered.

"Alright. We're going to combine some moves. Talonflame, Brave Bird! Frogadier, Double Team!" Ash called out. As Talonflame flew upwards, his body being surrounded by blue fire, Frogadier split into so many copies that they blocked the Meowstic's sight as Talonflame skimmed the ground, using the copies as cover to conceal his attack.

"It won't work. Quick Meowstic, Helping Hand and Dark Pulse!" Olympia shouted. The male gave its boost to the female and she used the dark rings to start wiping out the copies.

"Frogadier, use Cut!" Ash shouted. The real Frogadier emerged from the copies and sent his attack in a wave, which the female used the still firing Dark Pulse to block. Talonflame then emerged from the smoke of the attack and slammed into the female with Brave Bird.

"Thunder Wave!" Olympia shouted. The female recovered and set out the paralyzing move at Talonflame, but Frogadier jumped in the way at the last second and took it.

"Frogadier!" Ash shouted as Frogadier fell to the ground, his body sparking with electricity.

[Frogadier! Are you alright?!] Talonflame asked in worry for his teammate as he landed beside him. Frogadier didn't respond, still feeling the starting effects of the paralysis.

"Helping Hand and Future Sight!" Olympia shouted. The spheres appeared once again before going into the portals. Pikachu then started moving his tail side to side while counting.

"Wait, is Ash doing what I think he's doing?" Alec asked Ethan.

[Yeah. It's like when we battle Olympia,] he realized.

Alec smiled. "I didn't think Ash would use that strategy," he commented.

"Use what strategy?" Clemont asked.

"You'll see," Alec said with a smile before turning back to the battle.

"Use Psyshock!" Olympia shouted. The beams of psychic energy flew towards Ash's team, where Talonflame was standing in front of a weakened Frogadier with his wings out defensively.

"Talonflame, use Steel Wing!" Ash shouted. Talonflame's wings glowed before he flew right down the center of the beams.

"What's this?" Olympia asked, more in curiosity than confusion.

"If we can't dodge, we'll attack!" Ash shouted. Talonflame broke through one of the attacks, but the other came in from behind. "Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash called out. Frogadier managed to break through the paralysis just long enough to fire the orb of water and stop the tail on Talonflame. The bird then spun and slammed into the male.

"Now don't let up. Frogadier, Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. Frogadier closed in, but the paralysis kicked in causing him to trip.

"Dark Pulse go!" Olympia shouted. The female fired at Frogadier while he was still on the ground, sending him flying. Talonflame then swooped in and grabbed Frogadier before he hit the ground.

The timing couldn't have been worse as Future Sight made its appearance and hit the two while they were in the air. [300!] Pikachu shouted as the move appeared.

"Frogadier! Talonflame!" Ash called out. The two laid on the ground, but they weren't out yet since they managed to stand.

"He's got the time now," Alec noted.

[Now he's gotta figure out what to do with it,] Ethan added.

"You have it Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

[Yeah,] Pikachu said with a nod.

"Now let's counterattack!" Ash shouted as Frogadier and Talonflame screamed battle cries.

"Your spirit is impressive," Olympia complemented Ash.

"Olympia, we're just getting started! I'm going to get that badge!" Ash told her.

"In that case use Helping Hand and Future Sight again!" Olympia shouted. The move repeated itself and Pikachu started counting again while moving his tail side to side.

"Again?" Bonnie asked.

"What are they trying to do?" Clemont wondered. He looked at Alec with a curious look, but Alec merely looked at the battle with a smile.

"Dark Pulse and Psyshock!" Olympia shouted. The female and male fired the respective moves and Frogadier and Talonflame rushed towards them.

"Frogadier, ride on Talonflame's back!" Ash shouted. Frogadier jumped and did a backflip before landing on Talonflame's back, who dodged the attack at the last second.

"That was close," Cassidy noted. The two attacks then pursued their targets and Talonflame kept dodging them.

"They intercepted the move before. What are they doing?" Clemont asked.

"The Future Sight is coming soon!" Serena added.

"Buying time," Alec answered. Everyone but Ethan looked at him confused. "Just watch. It'll be made clear in a moment," he added.

"Now Talonflame, nose dive!" Ash shouted. Talonflame listened and dove towards the ground, causing the two attacks pursuing him and Frogadier to follow them right into the Meowstic, sending them flying. Talonflame managed to pull up before that happened, leaving him and Frogadier in a prime position as Pikachu neared 300 on his count. "Now grabbed hold of both Meowstic!" Ash shouted. Frogadier jumped off Talonflame's back and grabbed the male while Talonflame grabbed the female.

[10 seconds!] Pikachu shouted to Ash. He might be able to understand his partner, but the point got across.

Olympia then had a look of recognition. "Of course, this again!" she realized, but it was too late as Future Sight appeared.

"Heads up you two, here it comes! That Future Sight is ours!" Ash called out just before the portals appeared. The psychic spheres rained down, but Frogadier and Talonflame threw their Meowstics into their paths.

Both Meowstics fell to the ground, heavily injured by being hit by their own attacks twice in a row. "Alright!" Serena shouted in joy.

"Now you see. Pikachu was timing the Future Sight, and since the move comes out after five minutes, it's easy to predict when it will happen if you have something timing it," Alec stated.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"In battle, your perception of time can change, and if you're into it hard enough, five minutes can feel like something else. But if someone times it, then you can accurately know when Future Sight will appear," Alec explained.

"So Ash's plan was to hit the Meowstic with their Future Sight all along. He just needed to know when it would appear," Clemont realized.

"Quite clever," Cassidy admitted.

"Yes. Ash's strategies never cease to amaze me," Professor Sycamore agreed.

Ethan was about to say something but Alec stopped him. "Let him have this," he whispered hissed at his partner.

"Well done," Olympia congratulated Ash, thinking on the same line as Alec. She then looked at her Meowstic. "Can you still battle?" she asked. The two gave their trainer a nod as they started floating. "Use Psyshock!"

"Use Cut!" Ash called out. Frogaider formed a white blade in his hand, but the paralysis made its appearance known again, stopping him. "Talonflame, give Frogadier a lift! Use your speed to help out with that Cut!" Ash ordered. Talonflame flew in and got Frogadier on his back just before the Psyshocks hit. They then turned back around towards Frogadier.

"Use Helping Hand and Dark Pulse and close the gap!" Olympia shouted. The female let loose the black rings after getting the power boost from the male and the two attacks threatened to pincer them.

"Use Flame Charge!" Ash shouted. At first, Alec thought Ash would use it to get out of the way, but instead, Talonflame used the fire to defend against the pincer attacks. When the smoke cleared, Ash's Pokémon were alright and Frogadier put his blade away.

"Now let's finish this!" Ash shouted. Talonflame and Frogadier flew towards the Meowstic, who split up and Ash's team did the same. Talonflame attempted a Flame Charge, but the female dodged it and Talonflame hit the ground causing an explosion. Frogader attempted to use Water Pulse on the male, but the paralysis gave Olympia an opening.

"Use Psyshock!" she called out. The male fired and Frogadier used the orb as a shield against the incoming attack and was holding it back.

"You can do it Frogadier! We're going to the top together!" Ash called out. Frogadier seemed to gain new strength as Water Pulse was fired and overwhelmed Psyshock and slammed into the male hard, knocking him out. While that was happening, Talonflame had already knocked out the female.

"Both Meowstic are unable to battle! Talonflame and Frogadier are the winners! Thus the victory goes to Ash, the challenger!" Sharlene declared.

"Alright!" Ash shouted in joy.

[We did it!] Pikachu shouted.

As everyone else ran over to congratulate Ash, Alec watched with a smile as Ash ran up to Frogadier and Talonflame, all excited about their win. "So, will you have the same power as her, or will yours be different?" Alec wondered aloud.

He then made his way to Ash where he was busy being pelted with praise. Olympia then came up with Sharlene holding a badge tray. "Young man," Olympia started, getting Ash's attention. "During our battle, you truly were one with your Pokémon, and I could sense those strong bonds within them. You all battled very well. Even you Pikachu," she continued.

"So Olympia, were you able to decipher Frogadier's future during the battle?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yes. I perceived great love during Frogadier's final move. I believe you and Frogadier will reach new heights together. But be warned, if the two do not go forward with sincere purpose then great danger will await you both," Olympia answered, showing a blue and red spark circling each other before combining. "So please do not lose sight of your dream. And now proof of your victory here, the Psychic Badge," she added, taking the badge from the tray and giving it to Ash.

Ash took it and shouted, "I just won the Psychic Badge!" and his Pokémon joined in on the excitement before Ash put the badge in his case.

"Now then. I'd like to discuss something with you alone Champion," Olympia told him.

Alec nodded, but the others didn't seem to accept that. "Why can't we hear it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, if Olympia wants to talk to me alone then that's what she'll get. I'm the champion after all, so it probably concerns that," Alec told him.

"Alright. We'll see you back at the Pokémon Center," Ash responded, seeing the serious look Alec was giving him. The group started to leave, but Cassidy seemed to linger for a bit.

"Don't worry Cassidy, I'll be back before you know it," Alec reassured her with a smile.

"Sure," she said, giving her a small smile as she left.

Soon, only Olympia, Alec, and Ethan stood in the gym. "So before we begin, I have to ask what you saw in your vision earlier today," Alec requested.

Olympia hesitated a bit before answering. "I saw a green flame. Burning across Kalos, and all of you in that flame, including the ones who tried to steal the Sundial," she answered.

"Team Rocket's involved in this?" Alec asked.

"What role you will all play will be up to you, but there's no way to stop the fate that's coming," Olympia answered. Alec nodded. "Now then, what I wanted to talk about concerns you and Flame, so if you could let him out, it'd be best if you both heard this," she added.

Alec pulled out Flame's ball and let him out. He then stood next to his trainer and Alec nodded to tell Olympia to continue.

**Later that night**

Alec sent a note on the table in his room, before turning back to see Ash and Clemont, both sleeping soundly. Ethan stood next to Alec and looked at him. [Are you sure you want to do this?] he asked.

"I'm sure Ethan. While they'll be upset at first, they'll understand when they read this," Alec answered, looking at his note one last time.

_Everyone, I'm sorry for leaving without warning, but I've been told something that I can not be allowed to happen. So, I'm going to Speaker Valley so I can recover and take steps to prevent what may come._

_Serena, I'll need you to be strong without me for a while. I'll be back, but I don't know when, but know that I'll be cheering for you all the way. Ash, take care of my sister for me. I know you'll protect her while I'm not around. Clemont and Bonnie, take care of each other and don't let anything hold you back._

_I'll be back as soon as I can,_

_Alec_

There was also a message for Cassidy, but that had been erased. The reason for it was just outside the door, where she and Eve stood waiting for Alec and Ethan. "You ready to get going?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Alec answered as the four walked down the halls of the Pokémon Center, Alec's cane clicking against the ground being the only sound.

The two went outside and Alec let out Flame. "Get ready Flame. We've got a long flight ahead of us," Alec told him as Alec, Cassidy, Ethan, and Eve climbed on.

[I'll get us there,] Flame responded once his passengers were secure.

Before he could take off, Cassidy spoke up again. "This is your last chance. Are you sure you don't want to tell them in person?" she asked.

"If I tell them in person then they'll do what you did. Pressure me into bringing them along," Alec answered. Cassidy seemed a bit offended by that response, but Alec quickly fixed that. "But I'm glad you found out, and that you're coming with me," he added, giving her a large, toothless smile.

Cassidy gave him the same smile and kissed Alec on the cheek before wrapping his arms around his chest, her eyes closed as she laid her head on his back. Thank goodness, cause Alec couldn't stop the massive blush that appeared on his face. [Looks like someone's in love,] Flame commented, giving him a devious smirk.

"Shut up," Alec retorted as Flame took to the sky, flying towards Speaker Valley.

Alec's mind then went back to what Olympia told him. "_If you don't find a way to stop this, you will die before the threat can begin._"

His mind returned to reality. "_Don't worry Flame. I won't let you die_," he thought as they flew through the night sky.


	57. From A to Z

_**This has something new added to it, so an update on the dialogues used.**_

"_Normal Telepathy_"

[_Pokémon Only Telepathy_]

From A to Z

**No One's POV**

In a dark cave, a creature burst out of green water, its long snake-like body looked at those across the pool it sat in as it let out a cry. "Finally, we've cornered it. Time to catch it," a woman with blue hair and visor wearing a red single-piece short dress said with a Houndoom next to her. "Let's go!" she ordered. The Houndoom ran forward and joined a Houndor, Sneasel, and Skorupi before the four of the fired attacks at the creature.

It wasn't phased in the slightest as its body and the cave floor glowed green. "What's going on?" one of the men asked. The creature then unleashed its attack, tearing apart the ground before disappearing. The blue-haired woman was pissed when she saw her target was gone.

Elsewhere, a man with red, lion-like hair sat in his office with a male Pyroar next to him, listening to a report from the blue-haired woman. "I must sadly apologize sir, we lost it," she told the man.

He looked up from the wine he had been drinking earlier to look at the screen. "So it turns out Z is as powerful as we suspected. Find it for the world Team Flare aims to achieve," he ordered with cold determination. The woman nodded and the screen went blank.

A chime then went off behind him and the door to his office opened up. "Daddy, I'm here!" a young woman's voice called out. The man turned to see Annabell standing at the door.

"Annabell, it's good to see you," the man said, the coldness in his voice and the news he just heard a forgotten memory. "What brings my favorite daughter here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you, and make a request," Annabell answered.

"Of course honey. So what do you need?" the man asked.

"I'm sure you heard that my darling Alec has been injured and I haven't been able to get in contact with him since. I want to go out there and look for him. My beloved is probably so lonely without me that I must find him," Annabell told her father.

"I'm sure he is," the man said, though not without a hint of sarcasm his daughter didn't notice.

"So I want to know if I can go look for him. I'll be good and keep in touch but my hearts telling me something's wrong," Annabell finished.

"Of course honey. Good luck to you," the man told her. The young woman ran out the door with a happy smile, ready to begin her search.

**Serena's POV**

It had been a few days since Ash won his seventh gym badge and Alec had vanished to Speaker Valley. They had decided to go to Snowbelle City for Ash's eighth badge since they knew there was a gym there and Ash wanted to see the gym leader who Alec spoke of. Serena was curious too and wanted to meet the man who sounded more like Alec's father than his real one.

Pikachu and Dedenne jumped into a pile of fallen leaves nearby and Bonnie joined them. Although they all appeared happy, Serena was a little sad. When they had woken up the day after Ash's battle with Olympia, they were surprised to find both Alec and Cassidy gone, and the note Alec had given them had been vague and cryptic, which made Serena wonder what Olympia told him that forced him to take the actions he did.

Ash had taken it the hardest out of anyone, shouting in anger, and had tried to run to Speaker Valley before Serena had stopped him. Still, they moved on figuring Alec would catch up with them when he could. And hopefully stopping what Olympia told him.

"Let's go, Bonnie," Clemont told her.

"We're really close to the Pokémon Center so we'd better get moving," Ash added.

"Kay," Bonnie answered, getting out of the leaf pile and running to where she's put her bag down.

They started to leave but Serena noticed Bonnie hesitating. "What is it, Bonnie?" Serena asked her.

"There's something in here," Bonnie answered, referring to her bag.

"What is it?" Clemont asked as he walked up. They all looked and inside Bonnie's bag was some kind of slime. It was bright green with a pink hexagon in the center of its body and a single eye. The thing turned to look at the group and Bonnie smiled at it.

"Wow! It moved!" Bonnie shouted. The thing jumped out of Bonnie's bag and the young girl ran after it, almost tripping Ash and Clemont. It then bounced off Bonnie's face and hit Serena in hers.

"Are you alright Serena?" Ash asked her, suddenly next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena told him, trying and failing to keep the blush off her face.

"Where'd it go?" Bonnie suddenly asked. Serena turned to see that the creature was gone till Bonnie's shirt started moving on its own and the girl burst out laughing.

The thing eventually came out and Bonnie grabbed it. "Got you!" she yelled in victory. The creature tried to break free of Bonnie's grip, but didn't and made some weird sounds that even Serena's understanding of Pokémon wasn't able to decipher. "Are you a Pokémon?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie then started tickling it and it fell back after what sounded like laughter came from it.

"I don't think it is a Pokémon," Serena told the group.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asked.

"When it was making those noises I couldn't hear any words. If it was a Pokémon I should have been able to understand something," she explained.

"Maybe it's a Pokémon that Speakers can't understand," Ash suggested.

"It's possible but unlikely," Serena replied. She thought she saw the creature look at her at the mention of Speakers, but it still looked at Bonnie.

"Let's check the Pokédex, we do have new ones," Ash added, pulling out the new Pokédex he got from Professor Sycamore before they left Anistar, which Serena got one as well.

"_No data_," the dex said after it scanned the creature.

"Maybe it's a new kind of Pokémon?" Clemont theorized.

"That would be awesome!" Ash said excitedly.

"I'm going to take care of it," Bonnie declared suddenly.

"Bonnie, please don't forget you don't know anything about it," Clemont pointed out.

"I'll learn by taking care of it," Bonnie told him before looking back at the creature. "And if you don't have a name yet, I'll just have to give you one," she said. "Let's see, it's squishy, so I'll call you Squishy!"

"And you give me flak for unimaginative names," Clemont muttered, but Bonnie didn't hear him.

"That's a great name," Ash told her.

[Hey there Squishy!] Pikachu greeted. He and Dedenne went up to Bonnie as she set the creature down.

Before anything else could happen, a large amount of rumbling was heard and a herd of Dodrios ran through the area. Before Serena could move Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way as another Pokémon jumped between the trees. A Grovyle.

"Who's Pokémon is that?" Ash asked, still holding Serena who was having a very hard time trying not to become a blushing mess.

"Ash, do you think you could let go?" she asked nervously. Ash then clued in what he was doing and quickly let go of Serena's hand.

"Grovyle!" a familiar voice shouted. "Wait for me!" Serena looked to see Sawyer running up out of breath.

"Sawyer!" Ash called out.

"Ash! It's you," he said as he reached the group and started panting. "I can't believe I ran into all of you."

"What was that about?" Serena asked him.

"I was trying to catch one, but it didn't work out," Sawyer answered. He then noticed something. "Where's Alec? I thought he was with you," he asked.

"Well not anymore," Ash answered with a hint of anger. Sawyer looked confused but before he could ask about it, Bonnie spoke up.

"Squishy's gone!" she shouted.

The group quickly started searching and Sawyer helped as they explained what happened to Alec. "So Alec just disappeared like that because of something Olympia said?" he asked in clarification.

"Yeah. Makes me wonder what it was that caused him to do this. He and Cassidy are likely at Speaker Valley as we speak," Serena answered.

"Who's Cassidy?" Sawyer asked.

Before Serena could answer, an explosion was then heard and they saw a large dust cloud appear in the distance. "Think that was Squishy?" Ash wondered.

"I'm coming Squishy!" Bonnie shouted, immediately running towards the cloud.

The others quickly caught up and they eventually reached a series of rocks where they saw Squishy being held by a Drapion and four people in red suits. The one that stood out had short purple hair and a visor on her head. "Good, now let's get back to the lab," she told the other three people.

[Hold it!] Pikachu shouted.

"It's Squishy!" Bonnie called out.

"What are you trying to do?" Ash demanded.

"What we do with this little one is our business, now isn't it," the woman answered as Squishy tried and failed to escape the Drapion's grip.

"What does she mean by that?" Serena asked as Pikachu and Grovyle stepped up.

"No! You let Squishy go!" Bonnie shouted.

"What a bore. Drapion, Toxic now!" the woman ordered.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran forward as Drapion shot out purple poison and hit it with Thunderbolt, causing the two attacks to explode.

"Grovyle, Leaf Storm!" Sawyer shouted. Grovyle set his attack through the smoke, but Drapion shrugged the attack off.

"You'll have to do better than that," the woman mocked. As if the universe answered her, an attack came from above and hit Drapion into the ground. Something then flashed down, grabbed Squishy, and jumped off Drapion. The thing then landed near Bonnie, revealing a Lucario. "Where'd that come from?" the woman asked.

Serena then noticed a familiar black bracelet with a Lucarioite attached to it. "Arco?!" Serena asked in surprise.

[I'll explain later, Aunt Serena. Right now I've got these people to deal with,] Arco told her. Serena did feel a little confused by Arco calling her aunt before remembering Arco saw Alec as his father.

"Squishy!" Bonnie shouted, pulling it out of Arco's hands. "Thank goodness you're okay," she told him.

Arco then used Earthquake, sending the red-suited people to the ground as the ground ripped itself apart. "The nerve. Drapion, Sludge Bomb!" the purple-haired woman ordered. Arco immediately countered with Flash Cannon, causing a smokescreen the group used to run away.

As the sun started to set, the group stopped for the night. "What was all that about anyway?" Ash questioned.

"Arco, you said you'd explain, so what happened?" Serena asked him.

[I don't know who those people were if you want to know that,] Arco reported, with Serena translating what he said.

"So, is Alec with you?" Clemont asked Arco, who shook his head.

"Do you at least know why he ran off like that? And why are you here if Alec isn't with you?" Ash asked aggressively.

"Ash, please calm down," Serena told him gently.

Ash did so reluctantly. [I'm sure you already know that Olympia told Alec something that caused him to run off the way he did. I won't tell you what it was, as it's not my place, but on the way to Speaker Valley, Alec was getting worried about you all with him not around to help you. So, I volunteered to find you all and help keep you safe,] Arco explained with Serena translating.

"I think it's great that Alec's thinking of us," Bonnie said happily.

Arco then threw a Poké Ball at Serena and she caught it. She quickly realized that this was Arco's ball. [You might as well hang on to it,] he told her.

"Thanks, Arco," she replied.

"And Squishy's okay!" Bonnie called out, holding it in her hands.

"Thank goodness," Clemont said relieved.

[What kind of Pokémon is that?] Arco asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Serena told him.

"Why don't we camp out here tonight," Clemont suggested.

"Good idea. Come on out everybody!" Ash shouted, releasing his team. Serena and Clemont followed suit.

"Wow! An Eevee and a Noibat! You caught some new Pokémon!" Sawyer shouted excitedly.

"Yep. Noibat's mine and Eevee is Serena's," Ash told him.

Bonnie then walked up to where all the Pokémon were standing. "Squishy, these are all your new friends. Be nice," Bonnie told it. The Pokémon gave Squishy greetings.

Later, the Pokémon were enjoying the Puffs Serena had made earlier, but Squishy wouldn't eat for some reason. [Maybe fruit is more to your liking?] Pikachu asked, holding up a berry. Squishy made a noise and looked away.

"That's strange," Sawyer commented.

"Yeah," Bonnie answered. Squishy then jumped out of her hands and hopped to a rock that let the sun fall on it. Squishy stood still with its eye closed for a bit before laying down on the rock and the pink hexagon glowed. "Maybe all it needs is sunlight?" Bonnie wondered.

"That's convenient," Serena commented.

"So who were those people in the red clothes away?" Ash asked.

"They said Squishy was theirs, but it didn't seem that way," Clemont noted.

Sawyer then pulled out his notebook and drew a mock drawing of Squishy. "I'm going to ask the next gym leader I challenge if they know anything about Squishy. Maybe someone else will know," he told the group.

"Great idea. Now on the topic of gyms, how many badges do you have?" Ash asked.

"I've got five," Sawyer answered, pulling out his badge case. "What about you Ash?" he asked.

"Seven," Ash answered, showing Sawyer his case.

"Wow! Is that the Psychic Badge?" Sawyer asked, pointing to Ash's seventh badge.

"Yep. Olympia was crazy strong," Ash answered.

[We barely beat her,] Pikachu added.

"Well you all did great," Serena commented.

"I plan on challenging Anistar next. So where's your next gym?" Sawyer asked.

"The Snowbelle Gym," Ash answered. "So have you challenged it yet?" he asked Sawyer.

"No. I heard the gym leader there is pretty strong, so I didn't attempt," Sawyer admitted. He then pulled out a map. "But there is an interesting place on the way called Terminus Cave with a lot of rare Pokémon," he told them, pointing to the place on the map.

"Terminus Cave?" Serena asked as she pulled out her guide book and typed the place in. "Is this it?" she asked, showing Sawyer.

"Sure is," he answered. Squishy then came out of nowhere and knocked the guidebook to the ground and started jumping on the screen saying something.

"Do you want to go there Squishy?" Bonnie asked. Squishy nodded.

"Then let's go to the Terminus Cave," Ash said confidently.

"And who knows, maybe we'll figure something out about Squishy while we're there," Clemont added.

The group eventually went to bed, but Serena was having a hard time sleeping. Her thoughts kept going to Alec and she wondered how her brother was doing. Her eyes went to Arco, who was sleeping not too far away, not wanting to go into his ball. She wondered if Alec had sent him so he could find his way back to them. Did that mean he was coming back soon? Serena pushed the thought away, no need to get her hopes up unnecessarily.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bonnie suddenly stirred next to her and Serena looked and saw Squishy hopping away. "Squishy! Wait up!" Bonnie shouted, waking the others up.

They ran after it when Pin Missile came in and knocked Squishy back. Another attack came in and Bonnie jumped protectively over Squishy. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu fired and destroyed two of the missiles.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" Sawyer called out as he threw his Poké Ball. Grovyle appeared and took out two more missiles, but four more were still heading for Bonnie.

"Arco!" Serena shouted. Arco jumped in front of the attack and knocked the missiles out of the way, causing them to hit the nearby trees.

Not too far away was the source of the attack, the red-suited people from before. "Those guys again. Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing his ball. When Frogadier appeared, he and Grovyle gave each other a smirk.

"You two Braixen!" Serena shouted, throwing her partner's ball.

"Luxray!" Clemont added.

"Hey! Will you stay out of this, please? I told you it's mine!" the purple-haired woman demanded.

"You're wrong. If Squishy was yours you wouldn't be treating it the way you did," Ash told her.

"This is getting old. Cross Poison!" the purple-haired woman shouted and Drapion unleashed the attack while the other three people called out for Dark Pulse.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash shouted.

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" Serena commanded.

"Luxray, use Swift!" Clemont called out.

The eight attacks met causing an explosion. "Serena, Clemont, take Bonnie and Squishy and go. Me and Sawyer will handle this," Ash told them.

"Alright, but be careful. Luxray, return," Clemont said.

"Braixen, return. Arco, with us," Serena said as she and Clemont returned their Pokémon.

They turned to run with Arco right behind them. As they made their escape, they ended up having to cross a river and during the crossing Bonnie fell in. Thankfully the river wasn't that deep.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Clemont asked with concern.

"No! Where's Squishy?!" Bonnie asked and Serena noticed it was gone.

"It must have gotten swept down the river," she theorized. "Arco, go on ahead and find Squishy in case those red-suited people show up," she ordered. Arco nodded and jumped downstream.

**Arco's POV**

As Arco ran downstream looking for the green blob, he was thinking about something Flame told him once. About people in red suits who did things to him and Arco wondered if the people he ran into today and the ones who once held Flame were the same. He shrugged that thought aside when he saw Squishy, and it wasn't alone. The red suits got reinforcements. The newcomers were led by a green-haired woman, but this one wore a large pair of green sunglasses.

The two with her let out a Houndor and a Sneasel which appeared behind Squishy. "We've got you now. You're still needed for our experiments," the green-haired woman said as she let out a Bisharp.

[Hands off creeps!] Arco shouted as he landed in front of Squishy and got into a fighting stance.

"Who's Pokémon is this?" the woman wondered, likely seeing Arco's bracelet.

Arco was about to attack when he heard a voice, but not like one he ever heard before. [_Get away. I'll handle this,_] the voice told him. Arco didn't know what to make of it when he saw Squishy glow bright green behind him. Arco jumped away, wondering if Squishy was the voice he heard.

Squishy was surrounded by a barrier for a brief moment before it unleashed a shockwave that didn't appear to do anything. Squishy then was hit by multiple green streaks and its body turned into some kind of dog creature.

Arco was amazed. He didn't think that the blob could do this, and apparently, neither did those hunting it. "What?! I wasn't told about this!" the green-haired woman protested.

The dog then unleashed an attack that appeared like an Earthquake, except for the green lights coming from the cracks. It took out the surrounding area forcing the red suits to retreat. Another green light appeared and Squishy returned to normal.

[Are you alright?] Arco asked Squishy, jumping down to it.

[_I'll be fine. But please don't tell the Speaker or anyone what you saw,_] came the voice from earlier. Arco guessed it was Squishy's and he wondered why he didn't speak like that normally. [_And in case you're wondering I can't speak like a normal Pokémon, it takes a lot for me to do. I'll be able to explain it all to you once I'm back to full strength,_] Squishy added, seemingly hearing Arco's thoughts.

[Alright. But you'd better keep your word,] Arco told him and Squishy nodded.

"Squishy!" Bonnie's voice called out. Arco looked to see Bonnie running towards him with Clemont and Aunt Serena behind her.

"What happened here?" Clemont wondered.

"Arco? Did you see what happened here?" Serena asked.

[No. I just saw the green light and came to see what it was,] Arco lied. He hoped he was convincing, since getting caught would mean he'd probably have to reveal Squishy's secret.

"Serena! Clemont! Are you guys alright? Where'd those people in red go?" Ash asked.

"We're alright, though I wish I knew what happened to those people," Clemont answered.

Bonnie then climbed up to where Arco and Squishy were and she picked up the green blob. "Thank goodness you're alright Squishy," Bonnie said happily as she held Squishy close to her.

**No One's POV**

After the events of last night, the group said their goodbyes to Sawyer, and Arco was put back in his ball. As they went down the path with Dedenne on Bonnie's head and Squishy hiding in her bag, they passed a boy a little older than Alec. He had black hair and eyes and wore a blue scarf that was like Mega Charizard X's flame sprouts with a black jacket, pants, and boots with a blue shirt and a Keystone on his wrist. Neither the group, nor the boy paid any attention to each other, but when they passed, Squishy peaked out of Bonnie's bag to glare at the boy's back.

[_That Arco fellow said he belonged to someone that the Speaker knew. I wonder if that person's one as well, and if so, where is he,_] Squishy thought to itself.

Elsewhere, a Charizard landed in front of a large crater with two people, and two Pokémon on his back. The passengers disembarked and looked down the crater where a town was placed. "This is it. Speaker Valley," Alec said.

"So then, this is where we'll find a way to prevent Flame's death?" Cassidy asked.

"It's our best bet. Let's go," Alec answered, and the five made their way towards the village.


	58. Mega Synchronization

Mega Synchronization

**Alec's POV**

It had been a few days since Alec and Cassidy arrived in Speaker Valley and they were currently staying with Sarah. Alec opened his eyes as the sun entered his room, tired from yesterday's rehabilitation. His leg was better now and he didn't need the cane, but he had to get used to walking on his own again and his leg wasn't cooperating.

He stumbled out of his room and downstairs to where breakfast was being made. Andrew and Cassidy were already there and their Pokémon. [Morning Alec,] Flame greeted.

"Morning everyone," Alec muttered, still tired.

"How's your leg doing?" Sarah asked as she walked into the room with breakfast.

"Still a bit sore, but it's getting better," he answered.

"Well, if it's good enough I think I have a solution to Flame's problem," Sarah told him. That got everyone's attention and they looked at her. Alec could still remember what Olympia told him.

_Alec, Ethan, and Flame stood in front of Olympia after Alec had let out Flame. He nodded for Olympia to tell him. "When I had the vision of this threat, I saw you and Flame achieve something powerful. You two were completely in sync, in more ways than you are now. But I also saw that this ability came at a price," she started._

__"_What price?" Alec asked._

"_Because Flame uses so much Mega Evolution energy when he Mega Evolves, he doesn't have much room to grow in Mega Evolution energy. I'm sure you noticed the increased power when you Mega Evolved near the Sundial?" she asked._

"_Yeah. We figured that since the Sundial is the source of Mega Evolution energy Flame absorbed its power," Alec answered._

"_And it's that power that will bring Flame's end," Olympia told him._

_Alec was in shock. Flame was going to die? Ethan and Flame were both shocked as well. [No. No, that can't be true. Flame can't die!] Ethan cried out._

"_I know it's a lot to take in, but that's what I saw. But there may be a way to avoid that future," Olympia added._

"_If you know what it is, then tell me," Alec asked desperately._

"_I saw a village in a large crater, one whose people are long forgotten and reduced to myth," Olympia told him._

_[The Speakers!] Flame realized._

_Olympia looked at Flame. "You are critical in the threat that approaches, but if you don't find a way to stop this, you will die before the threat can begin," she explained._

"_Then we go to the Speakers. They may know what to do," Alec told Flame, who nodded in agreement with Ethan._

If Sarah found a way to deal with Flame's extra Mega Evolution energy, then he'd take the chance no matter what. "When the Sundial came to our planet, a piece of it broke off and landed not far from here," she started.

"Hold on. You're talking about the Trial of Bonds," Andrew said.

"The Trial of Bonds?" Cassidy asked.

"In Speaker Valley, achieving Mega Evolution is considered the highest honor. However, not everyone can form such a bond. Speakers may unlock their ability by a strong bond, but Mega Evolution is something stronger than the ability to Speak. The Trial is meant to test the bond you have with your Pokémon," Andrew explained.

"Okay, but how will this trial save Flame?" Alec asked.

"The trial is _for_ Mega Evolution, so I think that it can help. How I don't know, but I think it's your best shot," Sarah answered.

"Alright then. If this is the only way then I'll take the trial," Alec said determinedly.

"Alec, are you sure about this? You don't know what the trial will have you do," Cassidy asked.

"I have to take the chance, Cassidy. If I just sit by and let Flame be destroyed then what kind of friend and trainer would I be?" he answered.

Cassidy was quiet for a bit. "I know. I'm just worried, is all," she said quietly. Alec put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"I'll be fine," he told her. Cassidy gave him a small smile.

"If you're going to be taking the trial, then I'd recommend we wait until your leg's fully recovered," Sarah advised. Alec nodded in agreement.

A few days later, Alec's left leg no longer bothered him. The wound on his chest still bore the scar from that day, but it didn't bother him as much as it used to. The scar went from his left shoulder down to just above his liver, and sometimes Alec would get flashes of the Drapion that did this to him when he touched it. He wished he could remember what had happened. From what he could recall, he had just found Serena's Eevee when he was confronted by someone who had a grudge against him and attacked with his Pokémon even though Alec didn't have any of his with him. After that, everything was a blur.

Alec, Cassidy, Andrew, and their Pokémon walked to the cave where the trial would take place. When they arrived, a few people were gathered around the cave, but the number was slowly increasing. "Why are there so many people here?" Cassidy asked.

"Because normally the trail is held yearly with people who can't use Mega Evolution yet. This one is with someone who can _and_ earlier than normal, so I'm not surprised people came to see," Andrew answered.

"I don't care if the whole world comes here. What matters is save Flame," Alec stated.

[You don't have to do this you know. We can find another way,] Flame told him.

"Not happening," Alec replied.

Sarah stood in front of the cave entrance as the group came up and the village continued to gather. Eventually, the time came and Alec came up with Flame. "Let the trial begin," Sarah declared before looking at Alec. "Good luck in there," she told him.

Alec nodded and he and Flame stepped into the cave together. He didn't know what to expect, but Andrew had told him that the trial would test the bonds of the person and Pokémon that entered. "Be careful Flame. We don't know what to expect," Alec told him.

[I will,] Flame answered.

As they continued down the cave and reached an open area when they were suddenly attacked by a bunch of Golems, Gravelers, and Geodudes. Alec and Flame both jumped back when a bunch of Stone Edges came at them. "We don't want to fight you!" Alec shouted, but the Pokémon didn't listen as more rocks came at them.

[I don't think they're going to listen,] Flame told him.

"It seems so," Alec admitted. He then grabbed his necklace and activated the keystone. "Mega Evolve!" he shouted.

Mega Charizard Fusion then appeared in a wall of fire before Flame used it to unleash a powerful Flamethrower. However, it's like it didn't do anything to the Rock/Ground-types they were facing. Even the weak Geodudes didn't appear to have any damage. [What kind of Pokémon are these?] Flame asked.

"I don't know. But if fire won't work then we'll use fists. Focus Punch!" Alec shouted. Flame slammed his fist into two Golems, sending them flying back into several of their companions. "Now Flamethrower!" Flame fired and caused an explosion. That did the trick since now the Pokémon that were hit were knocked out.

[That did something, but there's a lot more of them than I thought,] Flame said. It's like they were popping out of midair, as it seemed like more and more opponents were appearing out of nowhere.

"We're not going to win like this, and we can't run either," Alec noted, seeing the Pokémon blocking their escape.

[We'll win. I know we will,] Flame said confidently.

"Yeah, you're right. We _will_ win. They won't stand in our way to save you!" Alec shouted.

When Alec finished, his left eye turned blue, and similarly colored waves of energy came waved from his eye. The same thing was happening for Flame, but his eye and wave were yellow instead. They were both surprised when they started to see out of the other. It was like two separate sights.

[_What's this?_] Flame's voice asked in Alec's head.

"_Flame?_" he asked, using his thoughts.

[_Alec?_] Flame's voice asked.

"_Are you seeing what I'm seeing?_"

[_I think so. This may have to do with the extra Mega Evolution energy I have._]

"_Then let's take them down. Flamethrower!_"

Flame spun around, letting loose his fire which had yellow mixed in with the blue. The attack took down many of the foes and caused the bonded pair to be surrounded by a ring of fire while the remaining Rock/Ground-types retreated in fear.

[Think that's all of them?] Flame asked vocally. Alec could see the sight he had from Flame slowly disappearing as the wave of energy around their eyes died down and they returned to normal.

"I hope so. Now which way do we go?" Alec wondered, looking around to see a ton of tunnels.

Before they could make their decision, they heard something walking towards them from the tunnel ahead. "_So you were the ones who hurt and scared off my servants_," the voice said, a mix of male and female. Regirock then stepped out from the tunnel in front of Flame and Alec and looked at them. "_For that, you will pay_," it said before unleashing a Hyperbeam at them.

Alec and Flame both jumped out of the way. "We didn't want to fight them, but they were attacking us!" Alec shouted.

"_You still hurt them, and for that, you will pay_!" Regirock shouted before unleashing another Hyperbeam.

"Dragon Claw!" Alec shouted. Flame dove in and dodged Regirock's attack and hit it twice with his claws.

"_Pathetic. Even with all your power, you still haven't learned the full aspect of Mega Evolution_," Regirock said before hitting Flame with Power Gem.

"Flame!" Alec shouted, running towards him.

"_Worry about yourself, human_!" Regirock shouted as it shot a Power Gem towards him. Alec jumped back in time. "_Just because humans don't battle, doesn't mean you will get to sit out_!" Regirock added before sending Power Gems, Stone Edges, and Hyperbeams at him. Alec tried to dodge the best he could, but one of the Power Gems hit Alec right in the chest before sending him into the wall.

[You leave him alone!] Flame shouted, appearing next to the legendary Pokémon with Focus Punch ready. As Flame went in for the hit, Regirock stopped it with its arm.

"_Pathetic_," it said before hitting Flame with an Ice Punch. "_You don't realize that Mega Evolution is a two-way street, so you will pay for your abuse of power_," it said.

"_Wasn't it mad about us hurting its friends earlier?_" Alec thought. That's when he realized that Regirock must be a part of the test, and the Golem, Graveler, and Geodudes were as well. "_Wait a minute. Two-way street? I know that Pokémon and trainers are connected when they use Mega Evolution, but that was it, right?_" he wondered.

Alec looked up to see Regirock walking up to where Flame was on the ground, his chest slightly frozen. "_This is the end for you both. You have failed to realize your true potential_," it said.

Alec then got an idea on the spot. It was risky, but it may be the only way they win this. "Flame!" he shouted. "I need you to focus your Mega Evolution energy on me!"

Flame looked at him shocked while Regirock turned to look at him. [Is that even possible? And if it does work it could kill you!] Flame called out worriedly.

"It's the only way we can win this Flame! Trust me!" Alec responded.

Flame hesitated as Regirock spoke. "_A human absorbing Mega Evolution energy? Impossible. You'll just end up killing your human. Are you willing to live with that_?" Regirock asked Flame.

"Don't listen to him Flame! I need you to trust me!" Alec called out.

Flame slowly stood up as the ice melted off his chest. [I've _always_ trusted you,] Flame answered before closing his eyes.

Alec's keystone then lit up and it started releasing energy. A purple light shined from Flame's chest and rainbow-colored energy flew out of it and towards Alec. It hit him right in the chest, absorbing itself into Alec's body. Alec felt like he was being ripped apart as he felt his body started to shift and was surrounded by a bright light.

When the light cleared, Alec's body had changed. He had wings on his back which were a lot like Flame's, but the blue was replaced with yellow, horns on the sides and top of his head, fangs, and his pupils had become narrow slits.

Feeling the surge in power, Alec let out a Flamethrower from his mouth, the yellow flames doing damage against Regirock. When the legendary recovered, it looked at Alec. "_What is this?_" it asked.

"The strength of our bond," Alec said as he and Flame started seeing each other's sight again, their left eyes swapping and the waves coming from them were much larger than before.

[_Let's take it down,_] Flame thought.

"_Couldn't agree more_," Alec replied.

The two then flew towards Regirock and gave it a Focus Punch from them both, sending the legendary flying back with visible damage. Regirock stood up and fired Hyperbeam at the two and they both dodged the attack with ease. Alec and Flame then used Flamethrower, which had both blue and yellow flames in them and they slammed into Regirock.

"You say we haven't learned the full aspect of Mega Evolution, and you're right. We'll never fully understand it. But we know enough to know that our bonds will end up defeating you!" Alec shouted at the legendary.

[And we'll keep learning, cause that's what it means to grow!] Flame added.

"[Now witness our combined strength!]" they shouted together as their bodies were surrounded by blue and yellow fire. "[BLAST BURN!]" they shouted as they slammed their fist into the ground, causing the fire to rush towards Regirock. The resulting explosion was so massive that Alec and Flame both had to struggle to not be sent flying out of the cave.

When the smoke started to clear, both Alec and Flame were panting heavily. [Is it over?] Flame asked. The answer was provided when they saw Regirock laying on the ground.

"We did it," Alec realized as both he and Flame returned to normal. He then fell back onto the ground exhausted. "That was intense," he noted.

[Yeah. Though I wonder why our attacks only affected him and the other Pokémon when we were in sync,] Flame questioned. At first, Alec was confused, but as he thought about it Flame had a point. That was odd.

Before he could offer any kind of response, the cave started wavering and shifting. When it was done, Alec and Flame stood in front of a large stone that glowed with Mega Evolution energy. "What in the world is this?" Alec asked as he stood up.

"It means you passed the test," a voice came. Alec and Flame turned to see a woman with long white hair standing not too far away from them wearing a long, flowy white dress. Her skin made her look like she was some kind of spirit.

"This was the Trial of Bonds?" Alec asked.

"In order to strengthen your bond, you had to face challenges that could only be solved by increasing it. That's why you were only able to affect your opponents when your bond was strengthened," the woman answered.

[Who are you?] Flame asked.

"I was the first Speaker to use Mega Evolution. When I died, my spirit was absorbed by the stone you see before you," the woman answered, gesturing to the large stone. Alec and Flame both looked at the women with wide eyes. They were talking with a _ghost_. Not weird at all. "But that doesn't matter. Since you passed the test, it means your bond with each other has grown to new heights," she added.

"That's all well and good, but I went through this trial to save Flame. So have I done that or not?" Alec asked the woman.

She merely smiled. "Tell me, when you fought Regirock, what did you do?" she asked.

"Are you going to answer my question with more questions?!" Alec asked angrily.

"Answer me," the woman said sternly which made Alec flinch back.

He thought about it for a bit when he came to his conclusion. "I… told Flame to focus his Mega Evolution energy on me," he answered.

"Exactly. If Flame didn't have the energy to spare, then that wouldn't have worked the way it did. You would have achieved that form while Flame turned to normal. In short, you absorbed Flame's extra Mega Evolution energy," the woman explained.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise and Flame's did the same. "So then, I did it. I save Flame?" Alec asked in clarification.

The woman nodded. "That you did," she answered. Alec felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Flame was going to be alright. "But you must be careful," the woman added. "No human has ever absorbed Mega Evolution energy before, so there's no telling what the consequences may be," she warned.

"I'll be careful. I won't use it any more than I need to," Alec promised. The woman nodded at him.

"Now, since you passed the test, normally you'd be given a keystone, but you already have one, obviously," the woman said.

"Don't worry about it. I did this to save Flame. I don't need anything," Alec told her.

"Actually, I was thinking of something else. A way to help you," she said as she walked up to him.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Alec asked, feeling a bit nervous. The woman put her hands on the side of his head and Alec's vision went white.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing outside the building where the Anistar Showcase happened. "Eevee!" his voice called out. Alec turned to look to see himself run-up to Serena's Eevee and he realized what this was. "There you are. You really were scared, huh?" his past self asked.

[It was a lot of loud noises at once,] Eevee admitted.

"It'll be fine. Why don't we head back to the performance? I'm sure you'll want to watch Serena," past him told her.

[Alright,] Eevee replied.

"Well look who it is," a voice said with malice. Both Alec's and Eevee looked up to see... Chester?! Alec then put two and two together. Chester was the one behind the attack on him.

"What do you want?" Past Alec asked coldly as Eevee hid behind his leg.

"I'm here to show you how strong I am. So let's go," Chester demanded.

"Sorry. But I don't have time for you. Let's go Eevee," Past Alec said as the two started leaving.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me! I want a battle, and I'll have it now! Drapion, Night Slash!" Chester shouted as he threw the Poké Ball. Drapion appeared and aimed for Eevee, but Alec's past self intercepted the attack.

[Alec!] Eevee cried out as she ran up to his past self.

"Eevee, find Ethan and get back to the Showcase. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of this," past Alec told her. Eevee looked unsure, but past Alec looked at her with a reassuring smile. Eevee nodded and ran back inside.

"Now then, let's fight," Chester said. Past Alec moved his hand towards his Poké Balls, but Alec knew he wouldn't find them. "What's wrong. Don't have the will to fight?" Chester mocked when he noticed past Alec didn't grab any Poké Balls.

"That's not it. It's just that I've decided you aren't worth it," Past Alec lied. Chester looked furious at those words.

"I will not be ignored! Drapion, use Cross Poison on the pest!" Chester shouted, pointing at past Alec. Drapion hesitated for the briefest of moments before lunging towards past Alec. Past Alec's hand then moved towards the knife and pulled it out and blocked Drapion's attack with it.

"You'd attack a trainer with your own Pokémon?!" Past Alec asked in shock.

"Keep attacking Drapion!" Chester commanded, ignoring past Alec's question. As Drapion moved in with a Night Slash, past Alec brought his knife up again but this time Drapion's attack broke the blade.

Drapion's attack cut right into Alec's left shoulder and down his chest, spilling blood on the ground. Alec thought he'd have to fight the urge to run, but his PTSD wasn't reacting. He guessed it had something to do with the woman and because he wasn't really here. Past Alec didn't even cry out in pain when the attack landed and was staring wide-eyed into the air, mouth a gasp.

"That was disappointing," Chester muttered before turning to Drapion. "I don't want to _ever_ see you hesitate again! You hear me!" he shouted. Drapion nodded in fear. "Good. Now break one of his legs and let's be done with it. I want to see if he can still feel pain," Chester said coldly. Drapion obeyed and hit Alec's left leg multiple times with his claws. So much so that Alec could hear the bones snapping and breaking.

Once he had been satisfied. Chester walked back into the woods with Drapion behind him. As the Pokémon disappeared from sight, Arco ran up and saw his trainer's body. [Father!] he called out as he ran up. [Father. It's Arco, please be alright,] he pleaded.

"Alec!" Cassidy's voice cried out. Alec and Arco turned to look and saw Cassidy exiting the building with Ethan and Eve.

[Ethan! Over here!] Arco cried out. The three turned to see the sight. Ethan and Eve showed horror while Cassidy looked distraught. They ran up to Alec as the white started to take hold again.

When Alec opened his eyes, he was back in the cave with the woman and Flame. He recoiled back and held his head with his hands, gasping for air for a few moments. [Alec! What happened?] Flame asked, concerned.

Alec calmed down before saying anything. "I know who did it. Who put me in the hospital," Alec answered. "Chester," he said scornfully. Flame flinched back a bit.

[The guy who had Samurai fight while he was injured?] Flame asked for confirmation and Alec nodded. [Damn. Let's go bet the Distortion World out of that guy,] Flame growled.

"Don't let vengeance consume you. I showed you because you needed to know. Someone like that needs to be stopped," the woman told them. Alec and Flame nodded. "Good. Now, you're free to leave the cave," the woman said before waving her hand to reveal a passage. "That will take you right back to the entrance," she told them.

"Thank you," Alec said before he and Flame left for the surface.

When they arrived, the village looked at them with curiosity as Sarah stepped up. "So, did you do it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was able to take the excess Mega Evolution energy from Flame," Alec answered.

"So Flame's going to live?" Cassidy asked next to Sarah. Alec nodded.

The crowd around them all breathed a sigh of relief. "So what happened to the excess energy?" Sarah asked.

"I have it," Alec answered, but only loud enough that Sarah, Cassidy, and Andrew, who was on Sarah's other side, heard.

Sarah grabbed his shoulders. "What's that meant to mean?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I'll explain later," Alec told her.

Sarah nodded before addressing the crowd. "The trial has been completed!" she announced and the crowd applauded.

Later back at Sarah's place, Alec explained what happened with his battle with Regirock. "So you absorbed Flame's excess energy?!" Andrew asked in shock.

"It was the only thing I could think of to win the fight. I knew the risks when I did it but Regirock saying Mega Evolution was a two-way street got me thinking I could do it. To be honest, I sort of forgot about the excess energy when I did it. It wasn't until after the battle I realized what I actually did," Alec explained.

"You idiot!" Cassidy shouted, grabbing his jacket. "You could have died from that! How could you do something like that and not know for sure that you'd be okay!" she continued yelling, but she was slowly breaking down. "I can't afford to see you hurt. Not after…" she said before she started crying into his jacket. Alec embraced her and pulled her close, finding it hard to see her like this.

"I'm sorry Cassidy. I won't worry you like that again," Alec told her.

"You'd better not," she retorted through her tears.

"What's done is done so we can't change it now," Sarah started. "But you'd better be careful with how you use this energy. Something like that will no doubt draw a lot of attention."

"I'm the Kalos Champion. I've had attention on me since I earned the title," Alec stated with a small smile.


	59. Crisis with Ninjas

Crisis with Ninja's

**Ash's POV**

It had been almost two weeks since they found Squishy. In that time, they had called Professor Sycamore to see if he had any idea on what it was, but he had no idea, so they were still at square one. Ash couldn't help but wonder if Alec might have an idea, but since he wasn't around it wasn't happening. He still wasn't sure how he should feel about it. He understood that Alec felt like he had to leave to stop whatever Olympia told him, but he wished Alec had at least told them in person and not by a letter. Never in Ash's journey had a companion ever left him without saying goodbye, so this was a new experience.

Currently, he was training with Frogadier hoping to unlock the power Olympia told him Frogadier would use. Frogadier threw his frubbles at a tree that Ash had marked as a target and he put three of them in the center with ease. "Nice work Frogadier," Ash complimented.

"Pika," Pikachu added.

"Frog," Frogadier stated.

"Hey, Ash! Lunch is ready!" Serena called out with Arco standing not too far away. Seeing the Lucario was reassuring to Ash. To him, it was Alec's promise of his return since he'd _never_ leave a Pokémon behind. That's one of the reasons Ash was willing to forgive his champion friend for this.

**Arco's POV**

As the humans were about to eat lunch, Arco stood watch in case something decided to sneak up on them. He then felt two aura signatures heading their way and he also noticed Squishy flinch its head up. Arco focused on the signatures and apparently, Frogadier realized something was wrong too.

[Something's close,] Arco warned.

"Arco, Frogadier, what is it?" Ash asked. Arco didn't reply but shot an Aura Sphere at the top of a nearby tree while Frogadier threw a few frubbles in the same direction.

A Water Shuriken then came from the target area and struck both moves, canceling them out. A boy wearing a ninja outfit and a Greninja then jumped out from the area and landed in front of them.

"Wow. Well done," the boy commented.

"It's Sampei and Greninja!" Ash shouted excitedly.

[Who are you people,] Arco demanding, prepping another Aura Sphere. He didn't trust these two, even if Ash seemed happy to see them. He didn't like people who snuck around him or sneak attacks, so these two immediately rubbed him the wrong way.

"Arco, don't worry. These two are friends," Aunt Serena told him.

"When we saw you we thought we'd sneak up on you, but I didn't think you two would notice us first," Sampei told them. "You're improving Frogadier," he told him.

[Thank you,] Frogadier responded.

Sampei then turned to Aunt Serena. "So Serena, is this Lucario yours?" he asked her.

"Actually it's Alec's. He had something to take care of but he had Arco stay with us," she answered.

"Well it's certainly skilled," Sampei complemented. Arco merely glared at him.

"It's been a while, but it's great to see you," Ash said as he and Sampei shook hands.

"And you too," Sampei said before his stomach started growling.

"Well that works out since we just finished making lunch," Aunt Serena said, holding some food.

"Why don't you join us?" Bonnie offered.

"Thank you," Sampei replied gratefully. Squishy visibly relaxed, but Arco was still unsure of how to treat these two.

"So where are you two heading?" Clemont asked Sampei.

"Back home to Ninja Village so we can be a part of tomorrow's festival," he answered.

"What's it like? Are there lots of ninja in Ninja Village?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep. The place is filled with ninja's who are training hard," Sampei answered.

"So, are there any girl ninjas?" she then asked with a devious smile. Arco rolled his eyes and tuned out Sampei's answer. He found Bonnie's attempts to give her brother a mate amusing and a tad bit annoying. Although, she did have Arco's respect. She'd been good on her word on taking care of Squishy, and Serena modified her bag so Squishy and Dedenne could both be in it without squishing each other.

"We'd be happy to invite you all if you want," Sampei told the group and Greninja nodded.

"Hey Serena, do you have a ninja outfit I could wear?" Bonnie asked her with a spark in her eye.

"Sure thing Bonnie," Aunt Serena answered.

After Bonnie had her outfit, the group followed Sampei to a small mountain where they entered a cave. "This reminds me of the Speaker Valley cave," Ash commented.

"Yeah. And we're finding a hidden society as well. Talk about deja vu," Aunt Serena added.

They eventually reached a dead-end before Sampei tapped on the wall. "Mountain," a voice said.

"River," Sampei replied. The wall moved aside to reveal a passage and two ninjas were standing on the other side.

"Sampei, it's good to see you again," one of them greeted.

"It's good to be back," Sampei greeted.

"Are these your friends?" the ninja asked, looking at the group.

"Yeah. They're cool," Sampei told him.

"Well then, go see everyone. They'll be happy you're back," the ninja said. The group walked on with Arco giving the two ninjas suspicious looks.

"You'll be amazed when you see the village," Sampei told them as they continued down the cave.

They exited the cave and Arco had to admit the village did look impressive. Unlike Speaker Valley, which he only heard about from Ethan, the homes were embedded into the rocks with a large courtyard in the center. It was also smaller than the Valley, which was probably why the homes were in the rock so they had more room.

"Welcome to Ninja Village!" Sampei said proudly at the sight.

As the group made their way towards what appeared to be a courtyard, some of the people noticed them. "Sampei's back! Ippei, Nihei, Sampei's back!" one of the villagers shouted.

Arco wondered who those two were, but was answered when two men similar in appearance to Sampei walked up to him, one of them older than the other, but both older than Sampei. The younger one brought out his hand to shake and Sampei accepted. "Sampei, it's good to see you again brother," he greeted.

"It makes me happy to see both my brothers doing so well," Sampei replied.

"So, Frogadier evolved into Greninja," the younger man noted.

"Yeah. It's gotten really strong now," Sampei stated and Greninja nodded in agreement.

"So who are they?" the older brother asked, giving the group a curious look.

"These are my friends," Sampei answered and the group introduced themselves, but Arco remained silent even when Aunt Serena introduced him.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Ippei, Sampei's oldest brother," the elder of the two greeted.

"And I'm his other brother, Nihei," the younger one added.

"Friends of Sampei are friends of ours too," an old man said as he came up with a woman that looked similar to Jessie of Team Rocket. "My name's Hanzo and this is my assistant Shinobu. I bid you all welcome," he said.

"Greetings chief, I've just got back home," Sampei told the old man.

"Welcome back. Saizo has just finished telling me just how hard you've been training, and about your friends," Hanzo replied. He then looked at the group. "Hold on. Wasn't there another one? A boy named Alec?" he asked.

"He had something else he had to take care of," Serena answered.

"Well, that's a shame. So, why is this Lucario glaring at us?" Hanzo asked him, finally noticing the suspicious look Arco was giving the woman.

[I simply don't trust you,] Arco replied coldly.

"Arco, I know Alec said you should protect us, but these people are friends," Aunt Serena told him. Arco slightly dropped his guard, but only slightly and that was because of the Speaker Influence, as Alec called it.

Hanzo then looked at Aunt Serena. "Excuse me, miss, but would you by chance be a Speaker?" he asked.

Aunt Serena looked surprised as did everyone else. "You know about the Speakers?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am," Aunt Serena answered the chief.

He then put one fist to his palm and did a slight bow as the other ninja did the same. "Then it's an honor to have you here for our festival," he told her.

"What's this about?" Clemont asked.

"I suppose I should explain. I'm sure you're all aware of the Great Kalos War?" Hanzo asked and the group nodded. "Well, when both sides started hunting down Speakers, it was the ninja before us that protected and hid them in Speaker Valley. We were the second group in Kalos that started living with Pokémon, and the Speakers were our guides to doing so. We felt obligated to help them. However, despite our best efforts, we never found all the Speakers who were taken, and some ended up blending into society. To this day every ninja has standing orders to guide any Speakers that don't know their history they encounter to the Valley. Even so, our debt can never truly be repaid," Hanzo finished.

"Wow! You're famous Serena," Bonnie said happily.

Arco felt conflicted. These people did help father and aunt Serena's ancestors, but they were still ninja. He then got an idea. He'd test them in combat. [I'd like to challenge the strongest ninja here,] he said, getting into a fighting stance. Aunt Serena translated to the village.

"Well then, I'd be happy to accept your challenge," Ippei responded and Arco nodded to his opponent.

"You want me to battle with you Arco?" aunt Serena asked.

[No. I want to do this myself,] Arco answered. She gave him a nod before she stood by the others on the sidelines.

"Alright. Greninja, let's go!" Ippei shouted, letting out his Pokémon.

[You ready to battle?] Greninja asked.

[I'm always ready,] Arco replied, taking his stance.

He then ran towards Greninja with Ice Punch prepared. "Greninja, Double Team!" Ippei called out. Arco didn't let himself be fooled as he focused his aura on the copies, and found the real one beneath the ground. Seems that this Greninja could use Dig without making a large hole.

Arco swapped moves and used Earthquake, taking out all the fakes and throwing Greninja out of the ground. As he fell, Arco used Aura Sphere and landed a hit. "Are you alright Greninja?" Ippei asked. Greninja stood up and nodded. "Use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja threw his stars and Arco managed to dodge several before he was hit by two right in the face. Arco then used Flash Cannon at Greninja, forcing him to jump, but Arco was suddenly in front of him with an Ice Punch ready. "Night Slash!" Ippei called out. Greninja formed the black blade and blocked Arco's punch. The two went back and forth, fists and blades colliding as each of them tried to find and exploit any opening to no avail.

Arco couldn't help but smirk. This Greninja was proving quite a challenge. If father was here he'd Mega Evolve since he was worthy of facing him with that power. [You're good. This is proving to be a good battle,] he told Greninja.

[Yes it is. Let's keep going,] Greninja answered, getting two Water Shurikens in his hands. Arco made an Aura Sphere in both hands.

The two were about to resume their battle when- "This battles over!" Hanzo called out, surprising everyone. The old man walked up and looked at Arco. "You challenged Ippei because you wanted to see our power, but there's no need in fighting till one of you is knocked out. Judging by your smile, I'd say we earned your respect," he told Arco.

[I guess you have,] Arco admitted. He then looked at Greninja and Ippei. [It was an honor to battle you two,] he said with a bow.

[The honor was mine,] Greninja said, putting his fist in his hand and bowing.

Once things had calmed down, Sampei led the group to his home which was underneath some of the rocks. "I must admit, I'm surprised that both you and Alec are Speakers. Had I known I would have trusted him sooner," Sampei admitted.

"I'm not surprised you didn't notice. Alec didn't tell us till we caught him talking to one of his Pokémon," Clemont told him.

They eventually reached a door and Sampei opened it. "Here it is, my room," he said.

"It looks… normal," Bonnie noted as they went inside.

Sampei ignored her as he opened the window and breathed in the air. "There's nothing like being home," he said and his Greninja nodded in agreement.

[What's this?] Frogadier asked, looking at a photo. It showed Sampei and his two brothers with a Greninja, Venasaur, and Froakie.

"Was this you before you left on your journey?" Ash asked Sampei, also looking at the photo.

"Yes. To remember things as they were then," Sampei answered, picking up the photo. "My goal is to become the best trainer in the village, but if the battle between Ippei and Arco is any indicator, I still have a ways to go," he added.

"So what are your plans now?" Clemont asked.

"I'm going to stay here and train hard and help my brothers out as well. Ippei has been chosen to be the next chief since Hanzo is retiring after tomorrow's village festival. From now on, my brothers and I will be combining forces to protect the village," Sampei answered.

Arco then turned his attention to Squishy and Dedenne, the latter of whom was playing around the room with the former watched with interest. Dedenne then jumped up and down, causing a piece of the floor to shake a bit. Before Arco could stop him, Dedenne jumped again, this time causing a trap door to open underneath the two and Arco who just so happened to be standing on it.

The three slid down the passage that was beneath the door and Dedenne and Squishy ended up rolling with each other. When the passage ended, they were in the air so Arco adjusted himself and landed on his feet. When he looked around, he saw Ippei and Nihei, the latter holding Squishy and Dedenne. There was then more screaming heard and Bonnie came from the tunnel, but Ippei caught her. The screaming continued when Clemont came out of the tunnel and hit the ground. Ash and Frogadier came out and landed on their feet before Clemont was used as a cushion for Aunt Serena.

Sampei and Greninja then landed in front of them. "I thought they'd be here, I'm so glad we found you," Sampei said to the three Pokémon.

"So they came from your room then," Nihei noted.

[His fault,] Arco said, looking at Dedenne.

[Sorry about that,] Dedenne apologized.

"I was so worried," Bonnie said after Ippei put her down and she took Squishy and Dedenne off Nihei.

"Excuse me, but that's my line," Clemont told his sister.

"What a beautiful place," Aunt Serena said in awe as she looked around. Arco did so as well and the cave looked like an important place, based on how well it was taken care of. Nearby was an old, but well-kept building.

"This is a monument dedicated to the hero of the village," Nihei told them.

"Hero? Were they a Speaker?" Aunt Serena asked.

"No. But it's said that he had a bond with his Pokémon that rivaled those of Speakers," Ippei answered. "Let me show you," he continued, opening the door to the building.

Inside were three paintings, the one on the right was a Staraptor, the left one was a Heatmor, and the center one was a Greninja, but it had a large shuriken on its back and tufts on the side of its head and a center horn.

"Those are Pokémon," Aunt Serena noted.

"But where's the trainer?" Ash asked.

"No visual records of the hero exist, but the leader of his Pokémon was that Greninja. Legend states that a fierce battle broke out between the ninjas. We don't know why they fought, but the hero with his Pokémon defended the village and emerged victorious," Ippei explained. "Honestly, I chose Froakie because I admire the village hero and his Pokémon," he added.

"Same story for me too," Sampei added.

"But that Greninja looks different from the others," Bonnie pointed out.

"Arco, have you or Alec seen something like that on your travels?" Aunt Serena asked him.

[No. It's new to me as well,] Arco lied. He knew exactly what that was, but he had been ordered to _never_ share that with anyone.

Some rattling was then heard and the three ninjas looked worried. "The outside alarm? Sampei, take your friends to Hanzo's place. Me and Nihei will see what's going on," Ippei told him.

"Alright. Come on," Sampei told them and they followed him to another part of the cave network. "Chief, it's me Sampei! My brothers told us to come to your place and wait," he told the chief.

Arco then felt aura signatures nearby. [Something's coming behind us!] he warned just before an Icy Wind was used into the room.

When the attack cleared, a man was standing at the door wearing a Haxorus mask with a Weaville by his side and two other masked people.

"Who are you? State your names. Now!" Shinobu demanded.

"Now then Hanzo, chief of Ninja Village, you'll be coming with us," the man in the Haxorus mask said. The two other men jumped into the room and threw smoke bombs. Arco tried to use his aura to see where they were, but there was something in the smoke that prevented him from seeing much with it.

When it started to clear, Arco noticed the three ninjas jumping out of the house with Hanzo. "Bring back our chief!" Sampei demanded before he, Ash, and their Pokémon jumped out the window.

[Aunt Serena. I'm going with them,] Arco told her as he jumped out the window as well. The outside was in chaos. A group of Skarmory, likely with the group that took the chief, were causing a huge distraction as the other ninja attempted to fight them off.

The small was then intercepted by another ninja, this one wearing a Lairon mask. "This is the end of the line for you," he said before letting out a Bisharp.

[Not if we can help it!] Arco shouted as he, Pikachu, Frogadier, and Greninja got into combat stances. Arco ran in with Ice Punch prepared.

"Bisharp, Guillotine!" the ninja commanded. Arco still kept running. Guillotine was only a one-hit knockout if the opponent had a lower level than the user, and Arco's level was quite high.

Bisharp and Arco clashed, but his opponent overwhelmed him and he was struck by the move and sent Arco flying. That meant one thing. Bisharp had a higher level. Unable to do anything. Arco fell to the ground as his world went black.

**Ash's POV**

Ash was in shock when Arco was knocked out by Guillotine. Arco was so strong so to be knocked out in a single attack, even one that was a one-hit knockout, was surprising. He wasn't the only one shocked. "No way. He took down Arco in a single hit?!" Sampei asked in shock.

"This is going to be tough then," Ash said determinedly.

"Doesn't matter, because he's not stopping us!" Sampei added.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse! Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Sampei called out.

The three Pokémon jumped up and used their attacks at Bisharp, but it dodged them all. "Shadow Claw!" their opponent shouted. Bisharp hit all three Pokémon with the Ghost-type move. It didn't do a lot against Greninja, but Pikachu and Frogadier took the worst of it. "Is that the best you've got? Bisharp, Shadow Claw!"

Bisharp charged in again, but Ash had an idea to deal with its speed. "Frogadier, use your frubbles to stop it!" Ash called out. Frogadier threw the sticky substance and one of them was able to attach itself to Bisharp.

Sampei then moved to exploit that. "Night Slash, go!" he shouted. Greninja formed the blade and charged towards Bisharp.

"X-Scissor!" the man shouted. Bisharp used the move to break free of Frogadier's Frubbles before hitting Greninja with it, doing a lot of damage.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Snarl!" Bisharp sent a black-purple ball across the ground towards the other Pokémon before Pikachu could unleash his attack.

Before the ball hit though, a Barbaricale jumped in the way and took the hit. Saizo then jumped in front of Ash and Sampei. "Saizo, you're here!" Sampei said excited and happily.

"Sorry I'm late. Razor Shell!" Saizo called out. Barbaricale charged in with the water blade and sent Bisharp flying.

"It seems that I'm really outnumbered now. No matter, I've bought enough time anyway. Bisharp, return!" the man said before jumping onto one of the Skarmorys and flying away.

Ash and Sampei were about to pursue when Saizo stopped them. "Going after them won't help. The chief has fallen into enemy hands and if we act carelessly, we may lose our opportunity to save him. We'll need a plan," Saizo stated.

Later, the group reconvened and Arco was looking irritated from being taken out so quickly. Serena was trying to make him feel better, but nothing was working. "I'm afraid Kagetomo and his henchmen are the ones that took the chief," Saizo told the other ninja.

"Who's that?" Ash asked.

"Kagetomo was a former ninja, and a powerful one at that. He was expected to become the next chief, but he and Hanzo had differing opinions on the role of the ninja, so he and several followers left," Saizo explained.

"If that's who we're fighting, then this will be difficult," Nihei said.

"I had learned that Kagetomo was planning something with ninja village, so I came to warn the chief ahead of time, but it seems I was too late," Saizo added.

"We've gotta do something. So let's go get the chief back," Sampei said determinedly.

"Yeah. I'll go with you," Ash added.

"Now wait just a minute. We don't know where they've taken the chief so think before you run off," Clemont protested.

"I've sent scouts to track them down, so hopefully we'll know soon. In the meantime, we wait," Ippei told them.

They didn't wait long when someone entered the home. "I've found the chief. He and those other ninja were on Hetori Mountain, not far from the summit," he explained.

"Then let's go rescue him. Now," Ippei ordered.

About 15 minutes later, most of the village was heading up the mountain towards the chief. But they were intercepted not long after they started the climb, and were led by the man that had the Lairon mask, but it was off.

Suddenly, more ninja appeared, surrounding some of the others. "Don't let them go any further," the leader shouted as they all let out their Pokémon.

"Saizo, Ippei, you two go on ahead. We'll take care of this," Nihei told them.

"Bisharp, stop them with X-Scissor!" the leader shouted. Bisharp's attack was intercepted by Water Shuriken from Sampei's Greninja.

"You'll have to beat us first," Sampei told him.

"Let's beat him this time," Ash said determinedly as Pikachu, Frogadier, Greninja, and Arco faced his Bisharp.

"Right. Time for payback. Greninja, Night Slash!" Sampei shouted.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail. Frogadier, use Cut!" Ash called out.

The three Pokémon charged with Arco running in as well with an Ice Punch.

"Shadow Claw!" Bisharp jumped up and scored a hit on Arco, sending him into Greninja before hitting Frogadier and sending him into Pikachu.

The four then stood back up and faced their opponent. "Courageous, I'll admire that before I stop you all in your tracks," their opponent said.

"Pikachu, Frogadier, run and confuse them now!" Ash ordered.

"Greninja, get up close and personal then attack!" Sampei called out. Arco joined them on the charge.

"Bisharp, Snarl!" Bisharp unleashed the wave and sent them all back. It had to be strong if it was knocking back a Pokémon with the type advantage. "Don't let up. Use Shadow Claw on Pikachu!" he ordered.

Bisharp charged in again with the claws ready. "Hurry Pikachu, get up!" Ash called out.

Jumped in and tried to use a close-range Aura Sphere, but Bisharp hit him in the head before Arco could fire and knocked him into the ground before continuing to Pikachu. However, it wasn't in vain, as it gave Frogadier the time to get up and intercept Bisharp's attack, forcing it back when Frogadier's body was surrounded by a familiar blue light.

The fighting briefly stopped as everyone looked to see what was happening. When the light cleared, Frogadier had evolved into Greninja. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash called out.

"Deflect it back with X-Scissor!" Bisharp knocked Electro Ball back, but that gave Ash an opening.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" he called out. His Greninja combined two water stars and flung it towards Bisharp while Arco fired an Aura Sphere at the same time, both attacks hitting and doing damage.

"You're not going to win! Kagetomo will become the chief! X-Scissor!" the man shouted.

"Well, we're going to be stronger! Let's go!" Ash shouted as he felt something spark inside him. His Greninja was surrounded by a massive waterspout and changed. He had a long red diamond on his head with black tuffs with red lightning bolts in them. "Use Cut!" Ash shouted. Greninja ran forward and after a few quick strikes, knocked out Bisharp. The water then disappeared and Greninja returned to normal. Ash couldn't help but wonder what that was, and the others had stunned looks.

Arco then said something and Ash looked to Serena for a translation. "He says that we should stop standing around and go help Ippei," she told everyone. Everyone agreed and they continued up the mountain.

When they reached the peak, they found Saizo watching something, which was Ippei and his Greninja fighting Kagetomo's Weavile. "How's it going?" Sampei asked.

"No need to worry. Ippei and Greninja will prevail. Watch," Saizo told them.

The group turned to look as Kagetomo said, "I think it's time to wrap this up. I will return to ninja village as its leader. Alright Weavile, Giga Impact!" he called out.

"Double Team!" Ippei called out. Greninja multiplied and Weavile took down the copies with its move before Greninja burst from the ground with Dig and hit Weavile into the ground.

"Water Shuriken!" Ippei then called out. Greninja through the stars and Weavile was knocked out.

"Get up Weavile! What do you think you're doing?! Why won't you fight?!" Kagetomo shouted.

"That's enough. The battle is over," Saizo said.

"Over?" Kagetomo questioned, then noticed the rest of his followers had been defeated. His fighting spirit fell apart. "I lost? How?" he questioned.

Ippei's Greninja then freed the chief. "Ippei has something. Something that you do not have. And that is devotion. He battles for the dreams of the people. He gives everything for each and every Pokémon. Everything for the people, Pokémon, and the world. That's something the Speakers taught us when we first integrated Pokémon into our ways. The way of the ninja. And it is why you were defeated," Hanzo answered.

"Your Weavile battled well, Hagetomo. It deserves your praise and respect," Ippei told him.

Weavile struggled to get up, but Hagetomo caught him as it was about to fall. "You battled well. Thanks, Weavile," Hagetomo told it.

"You are a great ninja, Hagetomo. I hope you use your abilities for the good of all from now on," Ippei added.

Later, the group went down the mountain and the festival went off without any problems. "Looks like your Frogadier evolved as well, Ash," Ippei noted.

"I'm so excited. All our Frogadiers have evolved into Greninja," Sampei said excitedly.

"Well, we're going to get stronger and stronger. Just you wait. We'll be even stronger than the two of you," Ash said confidently.

"I look forward to seeing your progress," Ippei said.

Ash nodded then noticed Arco looking at him and Greninja with something Ash didn't know and looked away before Ash could ask him about it. The festival ended with Ippei becoming chief, of which Ash and the others celebrated with the other ninjas.

**Arco's POV**

When morning came around after the festival, the group said goodbye to the ninja. "Thank you so much for everything," Aunt Serena told them.

"It was so much fun!" Bonnie added.

"I hope you stop by whenever you're nearby. You're always welcome," Hanzo told them.

[I hope we get the chance to battle again,] Ippei's Greninja told Arco.

[I look forward to it,] Arco replied.

"Good luck on your eight gym badge Ash," Sampei said.

"Good luck to you too Sampei," Ash replied.

The group then left continuing down the path and Arco couldn't help but look at Ash's Greninja. [_He has the same power. Hopefully father gets back soon. He needs to know what happened,_] he thought.


	60. A Dancing Debut

A Dancing Debut

**Serena's POV**

Serena ran into Couriway town with her Pokémon where Serena would have her next showcase. She found out about this one recently and decided to take the chance to win her third and final Princess Key. "Look at the waterfalls Clemont!" Bonnie called out.

"Well, this place is known as the town of waterfalls," Clemont noted.

"And where you're going to make your debut," Serena added, picking up Eevee.

[We'll win this,] Eevee said confidently. She seemed very excited to do a showcase after seeing Serena perform in Anistar, and Serena was happy that Eevee had found her confidence.

They went to where the showcase was taking place and found it was an outdoor stadium with water around it. "So cool!" Bonnie commented.

Serena then noticed that Eevee was a little nervous. "Don't worry too much Eevee. I was nervous my first time too, and I still get nervous. But I'm also really excited, aren't you?" she asked her.

[Well, yeah,] Eevee answered.

"This stage is where you'll get to make your mark. I know you'll give it your all," Serena added.

[Then we'll win,] Eevee said with her confidence back.

They then went to a nearby field where Serena wanted to get some final practice before the showcase tomorrow. "So, is Arco going to be joining you for the showcase?" Clemont asked, looking to where he was training with Ash and Greninja.

"No. I tried to figure out some way to work him in but nothing I thought of seems to work, and he's a much better battler than a dancer. Turns out he's got two left feet," Serena replied, getting a little chuckle as she remembered when Arco tried to dance.

After a lot of hard training, they went to the Pokémon center and rented a room. Serena was awoken when she felt Eevee leave and the rest of her team go check on her. [Can't sleep?] Braixen asked Eevee.

[Not really. I thought I was ready but just thinking about the Showcase is making me nervous,] Eevee answered.

"Don't worry Eevee," Serena said, coming up with a blanket. "We'll be with you the whole way," she promised.

The next morning, the group went to the showcase and they were waiting for the starting time for registration. "Wow! Look at all the people!" Bonnie called out.

"Bonnie, don't run off. You could get lost!" Clemont called back.

"Okay big brother!" Bonnie replied.

"Serena!" a familiar voice called out. Serena turned to see Nini running up with her Smoochum, Farfetch'd, and a Gothita that was likely recently caught.

"Nini! It's been a while," Serena greeted.

Smoochum immediately ran up to Pancham and attempted to kiss him but Pancham resisted. [Stop it! Someone help!] Pancham shouted. Skiddo then pushed himself between the two. [Thanks.]

"So you caught a Gothita?" Serena asked, looking at it.

"It's my new friend," Nini answered. "And I'm sorry about Alec. I don't see him here but I hope he's okay. The press has said they can't find him," she added.

"Alec's fine. He just had something else to take care of," Serena told her. "So, you're entering the showcase?" she asked.

"Of course. One more key then I'll get into the Master Class," she answered.

"Well isn't that convenient, because I'm the same," Serena replied.

"Well, I'm not going to lose."

"Neither am I."

Nini then looked and saw Arco and Eevee. "So are those two yours?" she asked. Eevee hid behind Serena when she realized she was noticed.

"Eevee is, but Alec sent Arco to help keep us safe while he was away," Serena answered.

"Well, isn't he a caring brother?" Nini commented.

The time came and the two got registered and they went backstage to get sorted out and Serena got changed into her kitchen outfit, as they were told the theme performance beforehand.

The screen in the waiting room then turned on and the announcer Pierre started talking while raising from a platform. "Bonjour Pokémon lovers, and welcome! Get ready for a competition magnifique. The Couriway Pokémon Showcase will delight as we present our Rookie Class Division. Prepare to witness a competition excellence. The winner will become closer to becoming Kalos Queen with this Princess Key!" The key then appeared on screen before going back to Pierre. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today's theme performance is… a Poké Puff Performance!" he announced.

The kitchen they'd be using then rose behind the announcer. Serena knew she had a good shot at this, but she wasn't going to underestimate her opponents. "In the Poké Puff Performance, it is not just about baking. But elegantly, and imaginatively _performing_ while baking. The judging is simple. If you think the performer is exceptional, then cast your vote with the glow castor at your seat. If the performer receives enough votes, she moves on to the Freestyle Performance," he told them. "Now, without further delay, please welcome our first performer, Nini!" he announced as she rose to the stage on another platform.

Nini appeared with her three Pokémon in what appeared to be a maids outfit and did a curtsy to the audience. She then did her performance baking and from what Serena could tell, she was doing quite well. When she finished, the sounds of the audience was a good sign that she was making it to the next round.

[What are the chances Chespin's trying to get that Puff right now?] Braixen asked jokingly.

"Knowing Chespin, 100%," Serena replied with a joking smile.

The votes were then cast and the keyhole filled up past the mark. "Performer Nini has passed the Theme Performance!" Pierre declared.

The next Performer, Jessillie, was up next and managed to pass as well and had the idea to use her Meowth's charm to add a little something extra to her Puff. Not a bad idea when Serena thought about it and the audience loved it based on the way they cheered. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to have to make more Poké Puffs after the Showcase just so Chespin wouldn't do something too crazy.

Three more performers went after her and two of them ended up passing. Then it was Serena's turn. "Our final theme performance is next, and it's Serena!" Pierre announced.

Serena rose onto the stage with Pancham and Skiddo by her side. The three then got started with Serena tapping her feet to make a rhythm while Pancham jumped around using two spoons to add on to it with Skiddo's vine whip, but both grabbed things to help Serena. She put the finishing touches on her Poké Puff as Pancham landed on one of the inflated donuts that had been used to make the kitchen look more lively with Skiddo next to him.

The crowd then cheered which Serena considered a good thing. "So now it's time to cast your votes!" Pierre called out. Pink lights flew to the key on her chest and the meter filled up past the mark. "Performer Serena has passed the theme performance!" The audience cheered again as Serena celebrated with Pancham.

"Now the theme performance comes to an end. The freestyle performance will take place this evening, so until then, au revoir!" Pierre declared.

After going backstage, Serena left to find her friends and they had a picnic not too far away from the showcase. "Here's your Poké Puff," Serena said, giving the puff to Chespin who did indeed want one.

"Thanks, Serena," Clemont said as Chespin devoured the puff and choked for a bit before Arco punched him in the stomach.

"That's what happens when you eat too fast," Serena told him.

[You alright Eevee?] Braixen asked, causing Serena to look next to her. Eevee was sitting in front of a bowl of food, but she wasn't touching it.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

[I'm not hungry,] Eevee replied.

"You have to eat Eevee. You'll need your energy for tonight," Serena told her. She was getting worried. Eevee didn't eat at all this morning or last night so she had to be starving. Was she that nervous?

"Here. I'll mix an Oran and Sitrus Berry in. That might provoke her appetite," Clemont said, pulling out the two berries.

Clemont did that and after a few moments, Eevee's stomach got the better of her and she dug into her food. "Good thing she's eating now," Ash noted relieved.

Serena couldn't help but be relieved too. Eevee was going to need all the energy she could get, but Serena couldn't help but wonder if Alec could have convinced her sooner.

**Not far from Anistar City: No one's POV**

An explosion went off on a cliffside path which was mixed with blue fire. The dust cleared to reveal a battle between Alec and Annabell, who had found him and Cassidy on their way to Anistar. "Why must we battle like this beloved? Is this lover's quarrel that bad?" Annabell asked.

"Just shut up. Flame, Flamethrower!" Alec shouted. Flame in his Mega Fusion form fired on Annabell's Mega Salamence and had a direct hit.

"Salamence, Dragon Rush!" Annabell called out.

"Counter with Dragon Claw!" Alec commanded. The two dragons clashed, but Flame was slowly overpowering Mega Salamence.

"I've searched for you for weeks! Why won't you tell me what you've been doing? And why are you with that bitch?" Annabell asked, pointing at Cassidy angrily.

"You leave her out of this. I don't have to explain myself to you," Alec replied coldly.

Flame then overpowered Mega Salamence, knocking him into a cliff. "I see. She somehow thinks she's better than me. Well, no matter!" Annabell shouted, grabbing another Poké Ball. "Pyroar, burn that bitch with Flamethrower!" she commanded.

The female Pyroar appeared and shot to fire before anyone could react at Cassidy, who took the attack full force and was knocked off the cliff. "Cassidy!" Alec shouted, running towards the cliff. "Flame! Now!" Alec shouted as he jumped off.

A familiar feeling was sent through Alec and his body transformed into the form he beat Regirock with. Annabell saw this and was shocked. "_What has my beloved been doing?_" she asked herself in horror.

Alec sped towards Cassidy and grabbed her arm before she hit the ground. He pulled her in before flying back up to where Annabell, Ethan, and Eve were. "You alright?" he asked Cassidy, still in his arms.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Cassidy answered, looking at Alec with a small blush.

Alec gave her a smile before turning to face Annabell with a glare. "Alright. That is it. The gloves are off. I was holding back because I didn't want to hurt Salamence too badly, but now you've torn it," he told her coldly as he put the Dragonium-Z on his Z-ring. "Let's finish this Flame!" he shouted, activating the crystal and performing the movements for Dragonium-Z. "Devastating Drake!"

Flame was surrounded by yellow energy that formed a large wyvern-like dragon and charged towards Mega Salamence. "Salamence, Dragon Rush!" Annabell ordered in a panic. Salamence didn't hesitate and charged towards Flame.

The two dragons clashed again, but this time Flame overpowered Salamence immediately slamming him into the ground with a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, Salamence was laying in a crater in his normal form. Flame then appeared next to Pyroar with his left eye bright yellow and radiating energy off it and hit her with Focus Punch, knocking her out immediately.

"You are just horrible," Alec said, revealing himself to have his bright blue eye with the same effect as Flame. Annabell looked at him in pure horror.

"What have you done to yourself?" she asked, terrified.

"What I've had to do," he answered. "Now. I want to make one thing clear and I want you to listen," he added, grabbing Annabell by the throat.

"I don't care about you. I never have, and I never will. Do you _really_ not remember how many times I tried to get away from you whenever our fathers were meeting? How I would always head to Liz's place and wait you out? You may have this twisted fantasy that I care about you but I don't. So listen well. You will stay away from me, Cassidy, Liz, my sister, and my friends or Arceus help me, I will make you _beg_ for mercy. I don't want to _ever_ see you again," he told her, giving her a deadly glare.

He then let Annabell fall to the ground looking like she just wet herself as both Alec and Flame turned to normal. Annabell then gained her courage and stood back up, returning her Pokémon. "I don't know what's happened to you. But I won't stop until you see that we're meant to be together. When my daddy makes his new world, you will see," she told him before running off.

They stood in silence before Cassidy broke it. "I'm surprised you didn't tell her about us," she said.

"Well, if I did, she probably would have started a catfight and I'm not in the mood for that today," Alec replied.

"Well, thanks for catching me," she said, giving Alec a quick peck on the lips.

[Could you two not?] Flame asked. [It's bad enough watching those two,] he added, pointing to Ethan and Eve.

[You're just jealous you can't get someone,] Ethan remarked and was met with a Focus Punch to the head.

**That Evening: Serena's POV**

When the time came, Serena stood in her dress backstage while watching the screen. Eevee seemed calmer now, so that was a good sign. Lamps lit up while the waterfalls started glowing creating a beautiful light show for the background.

"I welcome you back for this lovely evening. We will now begin our lovely freestyle performance!" Pierre announced. "And first up, it's Nini!"

She rose onstage with her Pokémon, wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore in the theme performance, though Serena felt she went a bit overboard with the makeup. Nini's performance started off with Smoochum using Powder Snow into the air, creating a light swirl of light snow. Farfetch'd then jumped off Nini's back and used Fury Cutter to spread the snow around the stage letting it trickle down beautifully. Gothita and Smoochum then spun like tops with Nini doing a few backflips before she was lifted by Psychic. Nini started dancing in the air before Smoochum used Heart Stamp which was cut up by Farfetch'd's Fury Cutter to create pink rose petals that flowed around the performer. Nini was then put back down on the ground as the audience cheered.

"Just what I'd expect," Serena remarked.

"Serena, stand by to go on stage," one of the workers told her.

Eventually, her turn came around as the previous performer left the platform. "Braixen, Eevee, you ready?" she asked.

[You know I am,] Braixen said confidently.

[I'm set,] Eevee replied.

The three got onto the platform before it rose to the stage. "And now it's time for our final freestyle performance. Give a warm welcome to Serena!" Pierre called out.

Serena noticed Eevee's nerves flare up, but she quickly quelled them. "Here we go," Serena said, extending her arm and getting Eevee's attention.

Eevee hopped into Serena's arms before Braixen threw her branch into the air and it came back. Once caught, Braixen let the tip of her branch and started dancing around Serena and Eevee, who did their own little dance as Braixen surrounded them in a ring of fire. Serena then started throwing Eevee into the air repeatedly as the audience started cheering. The two then continued dancing, but this time with Eevee around Serena.

"Use Flamethrower!" Serena called out.

Braixen sent the flames in a spiral and Eevee jumped through them effortlessly. She then jumped into the air with some of the fire still around her and sent it away with the crescent moon behind her. Eevee then landed on Braixen's branch on one paw and stood there with Serena's arms wide open next to Braixen.

As the audience started to cheer, Eevee suddenly slipped off and fell to the ground unceremoniously. Eevee looked nervous suddenly, but thankfully Serena had planned for that. "Eevee, wrap it up," Serena told her with a smile.

Eevee's confidence returned and she jumped into the air with Braixen igniting her branch and threw it to Serena. The two went back and forth for a bit with Eevee jumping as the branch reached the in-between point. Braixen then used Fire Blast and made a fire star in front of the audience before it turned into orange sparkles.

"And that's it!" Serena announced, holding Braixen's paw with Eevee standing on it.

The audience cheered again and the three got out of their pose. Once back down, Eevee looked at Serena apologetically. [I'm sorry. I probably blew it for us,] Eevee said sadly.

Serena picked her up. "It's okay Eevee. This was your first performance, did you have fun?" she asked softly.

[Yeah,] Eevee answered.

"Then that's what matters," she replied.

Later, all the performers stood on stage so the winner could be decided. "Light your glow casters with the color you think gave the best performance," Pierre told the audience. The stands lit up with color as small balls of lights flew into the respective colored keys attached to the performers. "Now, the winner has been decided. And the princess key goes to… Performer Jessille!" he announced. The woman in question looked overjoyed at winning and her Pokémon were as well.

After the awards ceremony, everyone and Nini stood outside the stadium. "Nini, we'll try it again next time," Serena told her.

"Of course. I'll work hard. Give Alec my regards when you see him," she replied before heading off.

Serena then noticed Eevee still looking down in her arms. "Don't feel too bad Eevee. What's important is to never give up. No point in being upset," she told her.

[We may have not won this one, but we'll win the next one for sure,] Pancham added.

"We'll do our best for the next showcase and win," Serena stated.

[Then we will,] Eevee said determinedly.


	61. Meetup and Showdown in Terminus

Meetup and Showdown in Terminus

**Serena's POV**

As the group moved through the forest, they hit an opening in the trees to reveal an abandoned mine. This was Terminus cave. "Hey look Squishy, we're here," Bonnie told it. Squishy popped out of its place in Bonnie's bag and looked at the cave. Arco was looking at it as well in thought.

"What's up Arco?" Serena asked.

[It's nothing. Just remembering that this is where father met Echo after he saved him from a Drapion that once lived here,] Arco answered.

The group went down and used the old minecart tracks to get into the cave. Inside was a ton of small crystals that glowed brightly despite the dark cave. "Ever since this mine was abandoned, it's become home to a lot of wild Pokémon," Serena commented to the others.

"Wow! Look at them all," Bonnie said, looking around to see all the wild Pokémon nearby, who ignored the humans, for the most part, some giving a few curious glances before moving on.

[Where are you going?] Dedenne asked suddenly. Serena turned to look and saw Squishy hopping down the mine. Bonnie immediately ran after it with the others not far behind.

"Squishy! Wait up!" Bonnie called out. Squishy then stopped on a large rock just before all the crystals ended and the cave was pitch black. "Are you looking for something?" she asked.

"Braixen, come on out!" Serena shouted, letting out her partner. "I need you to light up the cave," she told her. Braixen nodded and let her branch shining light down the dark cave.

"I can see a lot better now," Ash commented.

"Well I can add to that," Clemont said, turning on his Heliolisk lamp.

The group followed Squishy down one of the tunnels that forced them to crawl, but they reached a large opening eventually. [How close are we?] Arco asked Squishy, who replied with something in return. It then led them down another tunnel, though they could walk this time, which led to a much larger opening. This time though there was a gorge in the floor.

Squishy then looked back at them before jumping down the gorge. "Squishy! Wait!" Bonnie shouted, attempting to follow but Clemont stopped her.

"Bonnie, wait! It's too dangerous," he told her.

"But Squishy is all alone. It could get into trouble," Bonnie said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Noibat, come on out!" Ash shouted, letting out his Pokémon. "Use your Supersonic and find us a way down safely from there," he ordered, pointing at the gorge Squishy went down.

"Luxray, you help too," Clemont called out.

Together, the two found them a path and led the group down. After following them for a while, they reached a large green pool with Squishy in the center as the water glowed bright green. "Squishy! Thank goodness," Bonnie said, stepping into the water. "Don't go off on your own like that. We were so worried," she added.

The light then stopped and Squishy disappeared. "Where'd it go?" Serena asked in surprise.

**Outside Terminus Cave: No one's POV**

A truck pulled up to one of the cave entrances and the green-haired woman from before stepped out with several grunts. "You're late," the purple-haired woman said, revealing herself with a few other grunts.

"Got stuck in traffic, and hoped to shake a tail," the green-haired woman replied.

"You'd better. Though I was wondering if you had an accident," the purple-haired woman said.

"Whatever Celosia. Let's hurry, Z1 is waiting for us," the green-haired woman replied.

"Okay okay let's go," Celosia said, leading the group down the tunnel.

Two figures then stepped out from the trees above the cave and looked down. "Well, that's interesting," one of the figures said, revealing himself to be Alec.

**Back in the cave: Serena's POV**

After Squishy vanished, the group was looking around for it, with neither Noibat, Luxray, or Arco able to pick up anything. The latter of the three was the most annoyed by that. [If Squishy can mask its own Aura then I don't think we have any chance of finding it normally,] Arco stated.

"Maybe Squishy's not here anymore," Serena wondered.

"No way! I know it's here!" Bonnie shouted.

Ash put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "You're right. Come on out Squishy!" Ash shouted.

"Please! I know you're here!" Bonnie cried out.

A Pin Missile then appeared and flew straight towards Bonnie and Ash, the latter grabbed the former and got out of the way in time. "Alright you kids, don't move," a familiar voice ordered. The group looked to see the red-suited people standing above them with Pokémon out.

"Them again?" Ash asked in surprise.

[Let's take these fashion idiots,] Arco said as he, Pikachu, Luxray, and Braixne prepared to attack. Before they could though, Drapion attacked them with a Sludge Bomb.

"That was a warning," the purple-haired woman.

The two women with the visors then pressed a button and started looking around the cave. "Found you!" the green-haired one shouted before pulling out a gun and shooting a red energy beam at one of the stalactites. Something then splashed into the water. "Looks like I missed, she added.

The two women then started shooting into the water, but the shots were too close together to be random so they were aiming for something they couldn't see. [It's Squishy they're shooting at!] Arco shouted.

One of the shots then seemed to hit its mark as Squishy suddenly appeared out of the water, hurt. It landed on the other side of the water with some red energy sparking off it. "Squishy!" Bonnie shouted as she tried to run over to it, but Drapion shot another Sludge Bomb stopping her.

"I told you not to move!" the purple-haired woman shouted.

"Let's go everybody!" Ash shouted, and the Pokémon got ready to attack.

The other red-suits released their Pokémon which consisted of four Houndor and two Skorupi. "Noibat, Supersonic!" Ash shouted. Noibat shot the sound which stopped Drapion before Noibat hit it with a Tackle.

"Iron Head go!" Green-haired shouted. Bisharp ran forward and slammed into Noibat, knocking him back.

"You alright Noibat?" Ash asked.

"Now, Metal Sound!" Green-haired ordered. Bisharp unleashed the soundwave which stopped the Pokémon in their tracks.

"Now capture Z1!" Purple-haired ordered. One of the grunts went up to Squishy and pulled out a container.

"Dark Beam!" two voices shouted. A dark beam of bending energy came from behind the tunnel where the red-suits came from and slammed into the grunt who walked towards Squishy.

An explosion was then heard from the same tunnel as one grunt wobbled out and fell to the ground with heavy wounds. "You all better give up while I'm feeling merciful," a familiar voice said as Alec stepped out of the smoke while dragging another grunt by the neck, but something was different physically. He had wings that looked a lot like Flame's fusion, horns on the side of his head, and a large one on the back, narrow slits for eyes, and visible fangs.

"The Champion?!" Purple-haired asked in shock.

"Your friend here already told me your mission, so leave what you call Z1 alone or you'll be dealing with us," Alec said, throwing the grunt as Ethan, Flame, Cassidy, Eve, and Cotton came out as well, Flame and Cotton both in their Mega forms.

"We'll gladly take it," three voices said as Team Rocket appeared in front of Squishy and did their motto.

Everyone was silent as everyone clued in that they were there. "Okay, now we have these clowns," Green-haired said.

"Ignoring them, I believe you have an old score to settle Flame?" Alec asked him.

[Yeah. They're the ones,] Flame growled, giving the red-suits a deadly glare.

Purple-haired then flinched back. "Wait a minute. I think that's F1AM3!" she shouted in realization.

"I thought it was dead," Green-haired stated in surprise.

"Doesn't matter, get them!" Purple-haired ordered.

Before any of the grunts could do anything, Alec suddenly shot yellow fire at two of the grunts while Flame used Flamethrower on two others and Cotton took down the last two with Dragon Pulse.

Ash didn't waste the opportunity he had. "Greninja, get Squishy back!" he shouted, throwing the ball and Greninja appeared.

He got across the pool at breakneck speeds and grabbed Squishy from Meowth's paws. "Drapion, Cross Poison!" Purple-haired shouted.

Before Drapion fired, Serena noticed that Alec appeared to freeze before his left eye suddenly turned blue and Flame's turned yellow. He gave him a nod before Flame fired a blue and yellow Flamethrower at the Cross Poison, stopping it before it hit Greninja.

"Use Stone Edge!" Green-haired ordered. Bisharp jumped up and used Stone Edge on the roof, but Greninja successfully dodged.

Greninja then landed by Bonnie and gave Squishy to her. "Thank you Greninja," Bonnie said, taking Squishy from him.

"Awesome job," Ash added.

"Listen, that thing you call Squishy is more than it seems. It's our duty to retrieve it," Purple-haired stated.

"Colosia, enough," Green-hair warned.

"How interesting. Please, do tell us more," Alec demanded.

"A slip of the lip is no reason to think we'll listen to you," Colosia said. "Drapion, Sludge Bomb!" she ordered.

Drapion fired around the cave, blinding everyone for a brief moment. Green-haired then appeared in front of them. "Now will you hand it over?" she asked, but Ash, Pikachu, Arco, and Greninja between her and Bonnie.

"I'll protect Squishy. I promised to never let it go," Bonnie said determinedly.

"You leave us with no choice. Reinforcements, keep the Champion and the girl he's with off us while we capture our objective," Green-haired said. Serena turned to look and saw a small army of red-suits had appeared, with a few looking like they were a bit higher up than the others, facing Alec and Cassidy.

Squishy then started glowing bright green and a ton of creatures that looked just like it started appearing all over the cave. "What's with all the Cells?" Colosia questioned.

"Cells? Are they Squishy's friends?" Clemont wondered.

Squishy then jumped out of Bonnie's arms and the "Cells" turned into green energy which flooded into Squishy. It then turned into a dog-like creature and faced the red-suits. "That's Squishy?" Bonnie questioned, stunned.

"Did they merge into some kind of evolution?" Ash wondered.

"This is what you saw, right?" Celosia asked Green-haired, who nodded in acknowledgment.

Squishy then glowed green as the ground started rising around it attacking the red-suits and Team Rocket. "Okay, I have to ask what you found," Alec said as he, Cassidy, and their Pokémon appeared beside them as Squishy's attack raged on.

"I could ask what happened to you," Serena pointed out, referring to Alec's body.

"After all this. Right now, Team Flare is the bigger threat," Alec told them.

"Is that what they're called?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Let's just say Flame has a history with them," Alec answered.

**Alec's POV**

When Squishy's attack ended, it was standing in place as all the Team Flare members had varying degrees of injuries and all their Pokémon knocked out. "Squishy!" Bonnie called out, but it didn't listen before running off.

"Liepard, after it!" Green-haired shouted.

"Manectric, go!" Celosia called out, both throwing Poké Balls.

"Now, Pikachu and Greninja, stop them!" Ash ordered.

"Ethan, help them out!" Alec called out. "_Focus on taking out any remaining Team Flare members then catch up,_" he then told Flame.

"Eve, get in there! Cotton, help Flame!" Cassidy shouted.

The four Pokémon ran forward and managed to get between Squishy and Team Flare's Pokémon while the two Mega's searched for targets. "Shadow Claw!" Green-haired commanded.

"Greninja, use Cut!" Ash shouted. The two attacks clashed and appeared even.

"Manectric, Thunderbolt!" Celosia ordered.

Manectirc fired and hit Greninja hard, sending him into the rocks.

"Iron Tail!" Ash and Alec shouted. The two attempted to hit Manectric, but he dodged.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Cassidy called out. Eve targeted Liepard, who also dodged.

"Are you okay Greninja?" Ash asked worriedly.

"And that's that for Greninja," Celosia stated.

Arco, Luxray, and Braixen then joined Pikachu, Ethan, and Eve facing the two leaders as the others ran up. "What a nuisance. Look, get out of the way," the one the grunts called Bryony ordered.

"Greninja, can you still battle?" Ash asked him.

[Yeah. Let's take them,] Greninja replied.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted.

Greninja was then surrounded by water and his body changed to have a large red diamond on his head, and black tuffs with a red lightning bolt in it. "_It's just like them_!" Alec realized. So his gut was right on what power Greninja had.

Everyone else was also surprised. "Water Shuriken!" Ash ordered.

"Shockwave!" Celosia commanded. The two attacks clashed causing an explosion. "After it!" Manectric jumped through the explosion and used Slash on Greninja and Ash flinched as well.

"Use Cut!" Ash shouted. Greninja suddenly appeared in front of Manectric and hit him hard.

"Shadow Claw!" Bryony called out.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash countered. Greninja and Liepard clashed for a bit before Greninja overpowered her and sent her back. Greninja then turned to normal and he and Ash almost collapsed.

"We can't keep this up," Bryony told Celosia.

"Your right about that!" Alec shouted as his body was surrounded by yellow flames. He used Blast Burn and the two scientists and their Pokémon were hit.

When the dust cleared, the two had disappeared somehow. "_Team Flare has fled. Should we pursue?_" Flame asked in Alec's head.

"_No. Let them go for now. Head on back,_" Alec replied. His body then turned to normal.

"Ash, are you alright?" Serena asked him.

"It's just like back at Ninja Village," Clemont noted.

"So that transformation's happened before?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. But what's up with yours?" Ash asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to find what Team Flare was looking for. I _will_ answer all your questions as best I can when we get the chance but let it go for now," he answered. The group then made their way out of the caves and began to search for what Bonnie called Squishy.

**Elsewhere**

Lysandre stood in the Team Flare Headquarters, listening to the report from Celosia and Bryony. "What's more. We discovered that the Champion is indeed in possession of Subject F1AM3. He also seems to have merged with Mega Evolution energy," Bryony finished, showing an image of Flame and another of Alec in his new form that showed Mega Evolution energy in his body.

"Very well, that will be all," Xerosic told them. The two then signed off. "How interesting. I suspected F1AM3 survived after the lab was destroyed but now we know the Champion has it. Seems the experiment proved successful in another way than planned," he commented.

"Focus on Z1 for now. F1AM3 will have to be dealt with at another time," Lysandre ordered him.

"Of course sir," Xerosic replied.

Lysandre couldn't help but be intrigued by what the Champion has done. That would explain his disappearance and he also heard about this from Annabell, who had sounded furious which wasn't new. Though he was also curious about what the Greninja did. He felt that he heard about something similar before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Oh well. He'd find out in time.

**Back with the group**

They spread out and searched for Squishy. Alec went with Cassidy and Arco and while searching, the two took some time to talk. "You know they're going to react to your Flame-Alec mode, right?" Cassidy asked.

"I know. But once they understand why I had to leave I hope they'll leave it alone. Though I'm surprised they just so happened to stumble into Zygarde," Alec replied.

[You sure it's Zygarde?] Arco asked.

"Olympia told us that Zygarde was going to be a central part in the coming threat. If I'm right, then Squishy is Zygarde, though why Team Flare's after it I don't know," Alec answered.

"They called it Z1, so that tells me there's at least one more out there. Should we try and find it?" Cassidy asked.

"No. We don't have any clue on where to find it. We'll focus on protecting this one," Alec replied.

[Squishy did promise me it'd tell me everything once he was back to full strength, though with what's happening now I'm wondering if that was just an empty promise,] Arco said.

[We'll find it. I'm sure of it,] Ethan replied.

However, when it was almost sunset, there was no sign of Squishy, so they headed back to see if the others had any luck. When they arrived, Ash and Serena were with Bonnie and Clemont. "Alec, Cassidy, did you find it?" Bonnie asked.

"Afraid not," Alec replied.

"Where could it have gone then?" Ash questioned.

"Well, we won't be able to do much while it's dark. We'll camp out for the night, then you can ask the questions you likely have," Alec said.

It didn't take long to set up and they ate dinner in uncomfortable silence as Alec explained what happened. "So, you left to save Flame?" Ash asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. He absorbed too much Mega Evolution energy when we used it near the Sundial. But I managed to stop it by absorbing the excess energy, which led to that form you saw me in earlier. Though it does require Flame to focus on me, so I can only use it when he's around," he answered.

"What was with the swapping eye color though?" Clemont asked.

"It's an advanced Mega Evolution technique called Full Synchronization. Which can only be done when the hearts and _minds_ of the trainer and Pokémon become one. It allows me and Flame to communicate telepathically. I spent weeks training both skills to make sure I could control it before coming back," he answered.

"On a side note though I did get my eighth badge while that was happening," Cassidy commented, who was sitting next to Alec while holding his hand.

"What was up with that Team Flare? And why are they after Squishy?" Bonnie asked.

Alec sighed. "I wish I knew. I have theories but each of them doesn't have much to go off of. One thing we can confirm is that it likely has to do with the power it possesses," he answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Squishy could be being chased right now! Or captured with untold things happening," Bonnie said worriedly. "We have to go after it!"

"I can't allow that," Alec said.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"This isn't Team Rocket where we can go in against a small group with known numbers Pokémon blazing. Team Flare is organized, and they've evaded capture for a long time. The police and Gym Leaders have tried to find out everything they can about them, but very little has been found out. Besides, I know what they're capable of," he answered, looking at Flame.

"So, did they have something to do with Flame? I mean, they called him F1AM3, whatever that means," Serena asked.

"Well, I'm sure you already know that Flame isn't an ordinary Charizard. When I found him, he was hurt, weak, and scared after escaping his captors, who I now know were Team Flare. Heck, Flame's Fusion form shouldn't even be possible, but some kind of genetic tampering allowed his body to handle the amount of energy that form creates. When we first unlocked the form, it was with help from Professor Sycamore when I discovered both Charizardites at the same time. In a brief case of mad scientist, which was actually quite normal for him at the time, we put an idea to fuse the stones when we discovered Flame's genetic tampering allowed him to handle a lot more Mega Evolution energy than normal. And you've seen the result from that," he explained. "Since I found him, Flame's had a vendetta against Team Flare, though I only found out who it was exactly when we entered Terminus. Personally, I'm more than happy to help him," he added.

"So what? Squishy's in trouble and there's no way I'm just going to sit here!" Bonnie said before she started running to the trees.

"Bonnie, wait!" Clemont shouted, grabbing her wrist. "It's too dangerous to go looking this late," he told her.

"Let go! It's dangerous for Squishy too!" Bonnie protested.

"And what if something happened to you!" Clemont shouted.

Bonnie looked at her brother in surprise before breaking down and crying. "I promised to protect it. I promised to make sure it was safe," she cried.

Clemont hugged his sister. "I know. We'll find Squishy tomorrow. I give my word," he told her.

"Why don't we get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow," Serena advised.

"Okay," Bonnie said. The group made sure to put her to bed first.

"She's asleep now," she told them, stepping out of the tent.

"Thanks, Serena," Clemont replied.

"I think we can all understand why Bonnie's so worried," Cassidy noted.

"Yeah. I don't want to think of what Team Flare might do to Squishy if they catch it," Alec added.

"I wonder… if Squishy ran away from us and isn't just hiding till the coast is clear," Serena wondered.

"Even so, we have to find it. Even if it's just for Bonnie to say goodbye," Clemont replied. "For her sake, we have to find it."

"Yeah. Even though Squishy's Bonnie's friend, it's our friend too," Ash said confidently.

"We'll look first thing tomorrow," Serena suggested.

"Agreed. Though Ash, I have to ask what was up with Greninja back in the cave," Alec asked him.

"I'm not sure. But back in the cave, it felt like I could see out of Greninja's eyes and when he was hit, I could feel the pain," Ash answered.

"_So I was right. That shared eyesight and pain is the first sign. I'd better contact Liz about this_," Alec thought. "Well, I might know someone who can help you figure it out. But we'll worry about that after we find Squishy," he told Ash.

"Still, we'd better get some sleep. We'll need all the energy we can get tomorrow," Cassidy said before quickly kissing Alec's cheek and heading into her tent to get ready with Eve following her.

Ash and Clemont were confused by this while Serena was wide-eyed in surprise. "When did you two become a thing?" she interrogated Alec.

"It happened while we were in Speaker Valley. So don't worry about it much," he replied before going to get ready himself.

"Oh we are so talking about this later," Serena snapped.

Morning eventually came around and after a quick breakfast, they began their search for Squishy. "Before we begin, I have a method for locating Squishy," Clemont told them.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Simple. Remember, the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on!" Clemont shouted, pulling out a device that looked like an enlarged version of Squishy. "It's the perfect device to search for Squishy. I call it: The Trackdown Squishy for Certain Mark 1!"

"What's up with that name? It's so on the nose," Cassidy asked.

"Just ignore it and hope it doesn't explode," Alec told her.

"So, what does it do?" Ash asked.

"It searches for sunny places that Squishy seems to like so much," Clemont replied.

"When did you find the time to make that?" Serena questioned.

"Making a useful machine for a dear sister is what being an inventor is all about," Clemont answered. Bonnie seemed quite touched. "Now, go find Squishy Mark 1," Clemont told the device while pressing a few buttons.

The machine stood in place for a few seconds before wheeling off at high speed. "Did it find Squishy already?" Bonnie questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Ash said, pursuing the device with the others not far behind.

When they arrived at an open field with a good amount of sunlight, Clemont's device was nowhere to be seen. "I don't get it. Where'd it go?" Bonnie asked.

"I put a tracking device on it to see where it goes," Clemont replied. Before he could track it though, the machine solved the problem by rolling up, but it was heavily damaged. It then exploded in front of them. "My magnificent machine!" Clemont cried out.

A small group of Toxicroak then appeared in front of the group, looking rather annoyed. "I'm guessing they're the ones responsible," Cassidy theorized.

"Can you please calm down? We don't want to fight," Alec told them.

[That stupid machine attacked us for no reason and you say you don't want to fight? Filthy humans. Always twisting your words. Take this!] The lead Toxicroak shouted, shooting a Sludge Bomb at Alec but was immediately intercepted by a Psybeam from Eve.

"Look, that device was meant to look for someone that went missing, but I guess it malfunctioned. I'm sorry it attacked you," Alec apologized.

[Zip your mouth human!] Toxicroak shouted.

"LISTEN!" Alec shouted, drawing on the persuasive aura of the Speakers. "I don't know what your problem with humans is, but we don't wish to fight you. We just want to find our missing friend, and that device was a way to do it. Now please, calm yourselves," he added.

The Toxicroaks visibly relaxed and started to walk away. "Wow! That was amazing!" Ash commented.

"Well, I didn't spend all that time in Speaker Valley just working with Flame," Alec told them.

"Think you could show me a thing or two?" Serena asked.

"Sure thing. But after we find Squishy," he answered, noticing the look on Bonnie's face.

After some more searching with little luck, they decided to reorganize at a nearby Pokémon Center. "I just don't get how we're going to find Squishy. I mean, we've searched everywhere and there's no sign of it," Cassidy stated as they ate some lunch to keep their strength up.

"Well, Squishy can turn completely invisible. And didn't Arco say it could mask its Aura?" Clemont asked Serena, who nodded.

"Then we could have walked right past it and we would be none the wiser. I wish we got one of those visors Team Flare used. They seemed to have a way to see it based on the gunfire I heard," Alec stated.

"Squishy!" Bonnie suddenly shouted. The group looked over to see Bonnie standing in front of her bag and inside her second pouch was Squishy. "You have no idea how worried we've been about you," Bonnie said, holding the creature close.

"So Squishy came back on its own accord," Alec noted as the group gathered around. He did notice, just briefly, Squishy gave him a look he didn't understand. "Well, I'm going to make a quick call to that person I was talking about earlier Ash. Help you with that new Greninja form," Alec said before walking to the holophones. Hopefully, Liz answered.


	62. Two Bonds Battles

Two Bonds Battles

**Alec's POV**

The group had stopped near a Pokémon Center where they were waiting for Liz to arrive, though only Alec and Cassidy knew that. As far as the others knew, it was someone who could help Ash and Greninja master what happened to them in the cave.

"So, when is this person supposed to show up?" Ash asked, starting to sound impatient.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry. Some people just have their own pace," Alec replied.

"That's one way to word it," Liz's voice said as she stepped into the center.

"Liz?" Serena asked in surprise.

"Yep. I'm the one who's going to help Ash and Greninja," she answered.

"Wait. How can you help?" Ash asked, curious.

"Let's find somewhere to practice. We'll explain when we get there," Alec answered.

As the group started walking to a nearby field, Alec and Liz spent the time talking and he explained what happened in Speaker Valley. "You did what?! Do you have any idea how dangerous and risky that was?!" Liz shouted when he got to the part about absorbing Flame's Mega Evolution energy.

"That's what I told him," Cassidy added in.

"Please don't nag me, Liz. What's done is done and I was prepared to accept the risk," Alec told her.

"I'm allowed to be worried about you. I mean, you're practically my little brother," Liz said with a slightly teasing smirk.

Alec ignored it though. "I know, but you know I'd do anything for Flame. And let's be honest, if the roles were reversed you wouldn't hesitate to do the same," he replied.

"Got me there," Liz replied. "Though I do want to test that "Full Synchronization" you talked about after I finish training Ash," she added and Alec nodded.

"I didn't get the chance to ask last time, but how's everyone at Snowbelle doing?" he asked, referring to Liz's family.

"They're doing alright. Mom and dad were understandably worried when they heard about your injuries and the twins all but rushed out the door when they heard their adopted brother was hurt. Thankfully cooler heads prevailed. Though there have been a lot more injured Pokémon around Snowbelle recently so dad's been pretty busy taking care of them all with Wulfric's help," Liz answered.

"We'll have to check that out when we get there since Ash is planning to have his eighth gym battle there," Alec replied.

"Also, have you two become a thing now?" Liz asked, referring to him and Cassidy.

"Proud to say we are," Cassidy beamed.

"Finally! About time you got yourself a girlfriend," Liz told Alec.

"You're one to talk. You're still single," he replied snarkily. "I've been hanging around Ethan too much, have I?" he asked.

"Yep," Liz replied.

[Hey!] Ethan protested, which got a chuckle out of the three and Eve.

The three then reached the field where they'd be practicing at. "Alright! I'm ready for this!" Ash shouted excitedly.

"Good to hear. But first, I need to see how far you've come with this power, so we'll have a battle where you'll use your Greninja and I'll battle with mine," Liz told him.

"Sound great!" Ash replied.

Ash let out his Greninja while Liz let out Sino, wearing his red headband to help distinguish him from Ash's. Alec then stepped up to act as the referee. "The battle between Ash and Liz will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue," Alec declared. "Now, battle begin!"

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash shouted.

"Counter with your own Water Shuriken!" Liz called out. The two threw the stars which exploded when they collided.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja ran through the steam from the Water Shurikens and approached Sino.

"Counter with Power-up Punch!" Sino and Greninja clashed multiple times with their moves till Sino found an opening and struck Greninja in the stomach, sending him back.

"You alright Greninja?" Ash asked.

[I'm good. We just have to be stronger,] he replied.

"I think it's time to turn it up a notch. Let's go Sino!" Liz shouted. A familiar waterspout surrounded Sino as his transformation happened before the water turned into a large Water Shuriken on his back. Sino's eyes were hazel now and the tufts and diamond that Ash's Greninja had shown were a light blue. Liz-Sino had entered the battle.

Everyone sans Alec and Ethan were in awe by what they saw. "This is Greninja's full potential Ash. See how you fare against it," Alec told him.

"Alright then. We'll just have to be stronger Greninja. Let's go!" Ash shouted. Greninja was surrounded by his own waterspout, but unlike Sino, the water remained around him as the red diamond, tufts, and eyes were seen through it.

"Use Night Slash!"

"Use Cut!" The two attacks clashed together like swords and they had a brief scuffle before splitting apart.

"_So they have some control on when they activate it, but they haven't truly become one yet,_" Alec noted.

"Greninja, Double Team then use Cut!" Ash shouted. Greninja split into multiple copies before charging at Sino.

"Hydro Cannon!" Sino fired a large stream of water from his hands which took down all the copies and did a lot of damage to Greninja, which Ash felt based on how he grabbed his chest with both hands in pain.

"Come on Greninja! Get up!" Ash called out once he got over his pain. Greninja struggled through, but Sino didn't attack since he had to recover from using Hydro Cannon.

"Power-up Punch!" Liz called out. As Sino charged Greninja he stood up and faced his opponent, only to get punched in the stomach before being sent flying back.

Greninja hit the ground and was somehow still standing, but it didn't last long when both Greninja and Ash collapsed and Greninja returned to normal. "Ash!" Serena called out as she, Clemont, and Bonnie ran up to him.

"He's more along than I thought. Remarkable considering how little time it's been since awakening that power," Liz commented as Sino returned to normal as well.

"They have some control at least. And with you helping him they can develop that power a lot faster than you two did," Alec added.

"It's pretty amazing though. I never imagined seeing something like this before," Cassidy stated.

"It caught me off guard too. I didn't know Sino was capable of this till an incident in a place called Ninja Village," Liz explained.

"Ninja Village? That's where Ash unlocked that too if I recall," Alec explained.

"Why do I get the feeling there's some kind of conspiracy littered somewhere in there?" Cassidy questioned.

"I wouldn't be surprised but I'm not going to check it out," Alec replied.

Liz then walked up to Ash, who was starting to regain consciousness. "You definitely have made some progress, but you've got a long way to go before being able to control that power," Liz told him.

"Well you did, so that means I can too," Ash said confidently.

"In the meantime, you and Greninja take some time to recover. After collapsing like that you'll need it," Liz told him before turning to Alec. "Now though, I want to see that Full Synchronization."

Alec smirked. "You're on."

The two took positions opposite of each other on the field while Clemont stood in the referee's place. "Alright, the battle between Alec and Liz will now commence. Each trainer will use one Pokémon and the match will be over when one side is unable to battle. Trainers, let out you're Pokémon," Clemont told them.

"Let's go Flame!" Alec called out, throwing his ball. It opened revealing a swirl of fire before Flame appeared in the center and let out a roar and landing on the ground.

"And Flame's making an entrance again. He really likes to do that," Liz commented.

"You try getting him to stop," Alec replied.

[I'm standing _right here_,] Flame said deadpanned.

"Alright then. Now for my choice. Zip, you're up!" Liz shouted, throwing an Ultra Ball. The ball opened into a small storm of lightning and the Pokémon was Zeraora, who stood at the ready.

"When did you catch a mythical Pokémon?!" Alec asked in surprise.

"Recently actually. Get ready Zip. We've got a battle to win," Liz told him.

[I'm ready,] he replied.

"Flamethrower!" Alec called out.

"Thunderbolt!" Liz shouted. The two attacks clashed and exploded, creating a large amount of smoke between the two.

"Dragon Claw!" Flame flew through the smoke and appeared in front of Zip and prepared to strike.

"Dodge with Extreme Speed!" Zip jumped into the air at incredible speed, barely slipping past Flame's attack. He then came diving down and slammed Flame into the ground.

"Use Focus Punch!" Flame stood up and his right claw was surrounded by yellow-orange energy as it became a fist.

"Keep using Extreme Speed and combine it with Ice Punch!" Zip charged in and slammed Ice Punch into Flame's face, but Focus Punch didn't disappear and Flame slammed it into Zip. "I thought Focus Punch disappeared when the user took a hit before it was complete?"

"It does, but Flame's done some special training with my Tyranitar Zilla and figured out how to use the move even after taking damage."

"Interesting, but I think it's time we stopped testing each other's power and get right into the main event."

"I couldn't agree more. Flame, Mega Evolve!" Flame then turned into his Fusion form and let out another roar.

"Plasma Fists!" Zip slammed his fist into the ground sending blue electricity towards Flame.

"Blast Burn!" Flame countered with his blue fire and the two attacks met and exploded, causing dirt and debris to be flung into the air.

"Extreme Speed and Ice Punch, back to back!" Zip emerged from the smoke and hit Flame multiple times while he was immobile from Blast Burn.

"Dragon Claw!" Flame's claws appeared just in time to clash with Zip's fist.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!" The two attacks fired at the same time, and with the two Pokémon so close together it caused an explosion that sent them both back. "_Let's go Flame!_" Full Synchronization then came into effect.

"Plasma Fists!" As the blue electricity approached Flame, he spread his wings and took to the sky.

"_Dragon Claw!_" Flame came down and slammed his glowing green talons into Zip's head, causing him to fall back towards Liz.

"I didn't hear a command. So this is what Full Synchronization can do. Thunderbolt!"

"_Flamethrower!_" Blue-yellow fire met Zip's Thunderbolt and overpowered it quickly and slammed into him.

"We can't win with raw power, so we'll just have to wear Flame down. Extreme Speed and Ice Punch repeatedly!" Zip was suddenly slammed into Flame's stomach before bouncing off and continuing the run at high speed while hitting Flame with the occasional Ice Punch. "Now Plasma Fists!" Zip was above Flame and his fist glowed with blue electricity.

"_Focus Punch!_" Flame reacted in time thanks to Alec and blocked Zip's attack with his move. The two clashed for a while before Zip flipped out of the attack. "_Blast Burn: Stage 1!_" Flame reared up and slammed his fist into the ground. Blue and yellow fire raced across the ground towards Zip.

"Jump in the air to dodge!" Zip leaped into the air as a yellow fire explosion happened, but he only was hit by the heat unleashed. "Nice try Alec, but I know how to dodge that!"

"Stage 2!" Alec called out with his voice. A second, larger, blue fire explosion then happened as Zip landed and he took that full force. "A little something we came up with while training this power. Since there are two separate fires while in Full Synchronization, we've been able to time them to explode separately. Took a lot of work, and now you've seen the result," he explained.

The smoke cleared to reveal Zip with multiple scrapes and burns, but was otherwise unharmed. Flame was in a similar state, but had bits of ice all over his body which were slowly melting off.

"Impressive work. I've seen enough," Liz said. Flame then turned back to normal as their eyes did as well.

"What?! The battle's over like that?!" Ash questioned, in shock of the sudden ending.

"Neither of us were fighting at full strength. I just wanted to see what Full Synchronization was capable of," Liz explained.

"Hope we gave you a good demonstration," Alec remarked as he stood beside Flame.

"You sure did," Liz replied before turning to Ash. "As for you, I hope you're well-rested because I'm going to be training you and Greninja quite hard till you can control that power," she stated.

"Well, I'm ready for it!" Ash called out.

[We'll handle anything you throw at us,] Greninja added.

"You'd better be ready. Because me and Sino aren't going to hold back," Liz told them.

_**Bit of a shorter chapter than normal, but this was to mainly establish Liz as part of the group for a while. Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
